Dragonball: RPG Rebirth
by Klldarkness
Summary: An average guy, living an average life, dies. He soon discovers that life was a game in Alpha, and he's now being welcomed to the Beta. Join his journey into a world of super powers, super villains, and an ever evolving game world that challenges his views on life and morality. (Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Super The Gamer Crossover. Extreme AU!) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N:_ _"The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

Chapter 1: Shit…

I remember closing my eyes, feeling extremely tired. It was the middle of the day, and I was working my office job as I normally do. At 27, I was stuck in a dead end job in the IT department, working a 9-5 that felt as though it took the entire day. I was busy clicking away at another report when I suddenly felt extremely tired. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I tried to stand up, thinking maybe that would help me stay awake, but I couldn't gather the energy.

Panic rising, I tried to call out, but I realized I couldn't even move my mouth. My eyes closed fully, and what little light passed through my lids faded to black. I was stuck in the darkness for what felt like a long time. It was weird that I was awake, but obviously unable to move. Nothing changed for a long time. In the distance, I saw a bit of light fading in, as though it were approaching me, but very very slowly.

Suddenly, the light filled my vision. Floating before my eyes were what I could only describe as a "Title Screen".

 **Life RPG: Beta**

 **Tutorial**

 **New Game+**

 **Options**

 **Credits**

' _Shit…_ ' I thought, ' _Did I...Did I just fucking die?_ '

I realized I could finally move, so I reached out and tapped on ' **New Game+** '. With a soft 'Ding!' everything faded once again to black. Slowly, words began scrolling past.

"Thank you for participating in the 'Life RPG' Alpha test! We've updated a bunch of things as the game proceeded and feel we've finally reached the point where the major features are ready for a full sized Beta Test! As a thank you for helping out, we've given you 2000 bonus points to spend in the Game Store on fun perks and bonuses, and unlocked 3 of the modules for a New Game+! Please also check the Options menu, as we've revamped the entire section. Again, thank you for participating, and have fun on your next playthrough….of LIFE RPG!"

' _The fuck did I just read? A game? Is this thing saying my life was a fucking game?_ ' I thought to myself.

As I silently raged, the words faded, and another set popped up.

 **Name** : Billy

 **Age** : 27

 **Status** : Deceased

 **World** : Standard

 **Stats** :

S. 4

P. 6

E. 7

C. 4

I. 8

A. 3

L. 3

 **Skills** :

Hidden

 **Score** :

 **Good Karma** \+ 300

 **Age 10** \+ 100

 **Age 20** \+ 100

 **Higher Education** \+ 400

 **Self Sacrifice** \+ 250

 **Misc.** \+ 310

 **Bonuses** :

Standard World + 1000

Alpha Tester + 2000

 **Final Score** : 4460

 **Personal Best** : 4460

This information stayed up for a little while, as I studied it. I didn't have anything to compare it to, but I thought I did pretty well apparently. Once I'd finished reading it all, it too faded away, to be replaced by a list.

World Selection:

 **Standard** :

Live out an everyday life in a normal world! Be the person you want to be!

 **Fictional** : ( _Now Available!_ )

Choose from one of many different fictional worlds to be a part of! Play through that worlds canon storyline, or even make your own!

 **Custom** : ( _Not Available in Beta_ )

Choose from many different customizations to make a brand new world to play in!

 **God Mode** : ( _Not Available in Beta_ )

Play as God in any of the previous worlds!

' _This...might actually be pretty cool._ " I thought as I selected the ' **Fictional** ' option. Again the list was replaced with a new one.

Fictional worlds:

 **Harry Potter - The War Approaches** :

A war is approaching, and it's up to you to stop it! Play as any one of the main cast of characters in this 'Magical' world, or make a new one! Star along side the self-sacrificing Harry Potter, the ever intelligent Hermione Granger, and the best friend a guy could ask for, Ronald Weasley!

Also Available in this world:

1\. **Mischief Managed** : The first Wizarding War is coming to a boil! Play alongside James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily in this action packed take on the first war!

2\. **Will Peace Last?** : Harry Potter has ended the Second Wizarding War in a triumphant fashion! The world finds true peace for the first time in decades...but will it last?

3\. _**(Special AU)**_ **How The Mighty Have Fallen** : Voldemort won the first war and Wizarding Britain trembles under his mighty fist. Will you join his cause, or fight against it?

 **Naruto - The Tale of Too Many Villages** :

An ever evolving story of Deceit, Death, and Destruction awaits you in the world of Naruto! Where children are trained as super soldiers, throwing fire, walking on the walls, or even seeing through them is considered normal, this world is a wild ride from start, to your very violent finish!

 **Dragonball - The Future is now** :

 _ **(Special AU)**_ Join the Planet Trade Organization as one of 25 different races, including the ever favorite Saiyans, and Namekians!

Also available in this world:

1\. _**(Custom AU)**_ **The Purple Menace!** : Planet Vegeta was never destroyed by Frieza in this Alternate Universe! Join an amazing cast of Saiyans as you fight for control of the universe, under the ever watchful eye of the Tyrant Frieza!

The rest were grayed out, and unreadable. I read through each, thinking of which seemed the most fun. Knowing that life was a game, that dying was actually meaningless, made this kind of fun. I could participate in any of these worlds, with more to come, and do whatever I wanted? I'm expecting if I die, I simply come back here, try another world, or even try the same one again but in a different way! All in all, I think this was a fantastic turn of events. As someone that spent far too much time playing video games while alive, this situation was perfect for me.

Reaching out, I tapped on the icon for " **Dragonball - The Purple Menace** ", tapped 'Accept' when it asked if I was sure. A character creation menu popped up, offering different races, genders, and related options. I selected Male Saiyan, of course.

 **Please Allocate your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Points!**

 **Remaining Points:** 40

S. 0

P. 0

E. 0

C. 0

I. 0

A. 0

L. 0

I selected each stat, and in turn learned what each one meant, and how they affected the game.

 **Strength** :

How powerful you are physical! Each point in Strength increases your HP, in relation to your Endurance. This stat determines your starting power level and is the main component in how strong you are.

 **Perception:**

How well you can see, sense other things, and spot clues! This stat is mainly used in relation to your senses.

 **Endurance:**

How much stamina you have, how long you can last in battle. This stat is mainly related to your HP, and how much HP you regain over time.

 **Charisma:**

How well you relate to others, and how well you speak! This stat is mainly used to determine outcomes in relation to speaking to others.

 **Intelligence:**

How smart you are! This stat is mainly used to determine how quickly you learn, and how well you understand things.

 **Agility:**

How fast you move, how high you jump! This stat is used to determine your ability to move within the game world.

 **Luck:**

How often fate lends you a hand! This stat affects the world as a whole and can change things to your benefit.

Keeping that in mind, I began to allocate the 40 points I was given.

 **Remaining Points** : 0

S. 8

P. 4

E. 8

C. 3

I. 6

A. 6

L. 5

After hitting accept, and agreeing that once again I was sure I wanted to accept, the process continued. A large list popped up asking me to choose 2 feats at level 1, most of which was blurred out, or inaccessible. Some were marked as stat specific, level specific, or even unavailable in beta.

 **Please Choose Two Feats at 1st Level:**

1\. **Enhanced Zenkai** \- Born under the full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Energy modifier changes are rated at 0.4 for Tailed Saiyans, 0.2 for Tailless Saiyans

2\. **Saiyan Elite** \- Your power level was high upon birth. + 0.2 to Energy Modifier, + 2 to Strength, + 2 to Endurance.

3\. **Saiyan Pride** \- You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 TEMP Racial STR Bonus, +1 TEMP Racial END Bonus

4\. _**A Legendary Story**_ \- ******************************************************

5\. **A drastic loss…** \- You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyans battles are now (.8), half Saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being bullied as a child, you've gained extra combat battle experience. +0.3 to Energy Modifier.

6\. **Energy Suppression** \- Power Level can be hidden.

7\. **Nerd** \- You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at "dodging", but you've got smarts backing you up! +2 Bonus to INT

8\. **Mentored** \- You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR

9\. **Energy Sense** \- Stackable.

a. 1st. - Can sense power to a general sense. (Stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).

b. 2nd. - Can sense #*************. Example: Power level of 25,000 would give a sense of "In the 20 thousand range."

c. 3rd. Full power level sensing.

10\. **Desperation** \- At 50% HP, can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4th HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to ½ unless less than 30% HP remaining.

11\. **Inner Eye** \- Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy Sense Lvl 2, adds +1 to perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to energy modifier.

A lot of the options didn't make very much sense to me, as it wasn't explaining what all the numbers really meant. I was able to puzzle things out a bit, and chose " **Enhanced Zenkai"** , and " **Energy Suppression"**. After finalizing my choices, another list popped up:

 **Please Select Perks if available** :

 **Points Remaining** : 4460

1\. **The Gamer** \- _2500 Points_ : Life's a game, and you're well aware of that! With this extraordinary Perk, you can see the game as it runs around you. Full access to your previous lives memories, full character progression, and access to other game features! ( **WARNING** : _With this perk active, you gain score points at 1/3rd, due to being aware that life is a game_.)

2\. **How old am I?** \- _200 Points_ : Skip infancy, and begin life at 5 years old! Who wants to be a baby again? The system will simulate life for you, using your stats, feats, and perks, till 5 years have passed. ( **WARNING** : You will gain no levels or experience during the 5 simulated years.

3\. **Skip the Tutorial!** \- _100 points_ : Skip the tutorial, and learn things the hard way!

4\. **Legendary Modifications** \- _20,000 Points_ : Your power is...Legendary.

5\. **Bonus Feats** \- _Stackable - 100 Points_ : Purchase bonus feat points!

Oh, now this was much more interesting. I had, of course, read "The Gamer", so at least knew what that was about. I was practically salivating at the thought of being the Legendary Super Saiyan, but I had nowhere near enough points. Maybe on the next play through? I did spend my points on " **The Gamer"** , " **How Old Am I?"** , and six " **Bonus Feats** ", leaving myself with a bit over 1000 points. I considered skipping the tutorial but thought better of it.

The Feats list popped up again, and I selected " **Saiyan Elite** " **,** " **A drastic loss…** ", and " **Inner Eye** " and saved the other three for later. There were a few interesting ones for later levels, from what I had seen. I finalized all my selections and the screen faded a final time, prompting me to choose a name. I entered in "Kll", pronounced "Kill", and hit confirm. There was a sudden flash of light, a feeling of the world flying past me an amazing speed, then stars as far as I could see.

They traveled past me at blinding speed, for a good while. I don't know how long I spent watching the stars fly past, but eventually, I could feel that I was slowing down. In the far distance, I could see that one of the stars was brightening, as I came closer. Closer and closer it came, till I was flying past the star, on approach to one of the planets. There was zero resistance as I entered the atmosphere, flying past clouds, lakes, rivers, and large swathes of land.

There was a large city in the distance, huge towering skyscrapers dotting the city. I traveled past them, towards a smaller building near the center, slowing down even further. With a sudden jerk, I was through the wall, slamming into a small, Tailless Saiyan child, that was sleeping on a mat on the floor.

My eyes opened. I was alive.

* * *

 **Current Character Sheet** :

Name: Kll

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

Stats:

S. 8 (+2) 10

P. 4 (+1) 5

E. 8 (+2) 10

C. 3 (-1) 2

I. 6

A. 6

L. 5

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

10 x 1 20 = 2000HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

10 x 10 = 100

100 x 1 = 100

100 x 1 = 100

100 x 1.7 = 170

Base Energy: 100

Energy Regen: 100

Power Level: 100

Energy Modifier: 1.7 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 )

Final Power Level: 170

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Enhanced Zenkai** , and **Energy Suppression**.

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x6)**

Special Abilities:

Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

* * *

 _A/N: As you can tell, this is my first story upload. I'd ask that you be gentle, but I know you won't be. I do ask that you don't flame, as I'll just ignore you. Please feel free to review, though I'd suggest waiting till at least after chapter 2, before reviewing. That's where the actual content starts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N:_ _"The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

Chapter 2: Oh shit…

I lay still on the floor for a moment, adjusting to the changes I was feeling. My body, my mind, my personality; Every bit of it was changing in response to entering a new world. I actually felt more dumb, compared to my last life, but I felt a million times stronger.

"I guess the stats in this 'Game' actually have meaning?" I thought to myself.

BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence for puzzling out an aspect of the Game!

Oh, well alright then! Apparently, my stats were much more fluid than I had originally expected. I looked around the room I was in, seeing several other Saiyan children, most sleeping in small cots but a few were spaced out on mats like I was. They all seemed to be around the same age I was, which from the Perk I purchased, told me was five years old.

As I was looking around the room, a little blue box popped up out of the corner of my right eye. Turning towards it, I saw that it said, 'Begin Tutorial?' I reached out and tapped it, expecting it probably worked like the manga. The world shifted around me, leaving me in an empty white world, mildly reminiscent of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

'Welcome, to Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! In this tutorial, you'll learn the basics of Ki, movement, energy manipulation, system management, and how to interact with the world. Would you like to begin?' Another blue box stated. I tapped on Accept, prompting a green box to pop up.

Quest Accepted!

Learn How To Play The Game(Tutorial!)

Reward: 100XP

Failure: N/A

Hint: Swipe, tap, or think to prompts, to interact!

I thought 'Close' at the prompt, and it disappeared instantly. Rather intuitive, actually. Especially since this world will be rather dangerous, and a random prompt could distract me. Having to touch a prompt would be rather difficult at times. Another prompt quickly followed that one. I followed along, learning how to move my Ki, concentrate it, and use it for actions. Basic energy attacks were as simple as concentrating my Ki into the palm of my hand and pushing. Flying was a bit more difficult, but knowing that Videl managed it, I figured I would get it after a fashion.

Part of the tutorial covered the options menu, which I think may just be the cheatiest part of the entire system. Namely, 'Subtitles', and the 'Autosaves'. I had save slots! Four save slots in total, one for autosaves, the other three for saving whenever I wanted to save. The system did warn that due to the nature of the simulation, reloading a save would change things to remove the benefit of future knowledge. A compromise I could understand, from a gameplay point of view.

I progressed pretty quickly, till I had finished the final part of the tutorial. It covered how to suppress my energy, and power up to gain access to my full energy. At my current power level, I could suppress down to 1/10th of it, without feeling any fatigue. Any lower, and I would begin to feel tired.

Quest Finished!

Success!

Learn How To Play The Game(Tutorial!)

Reward: 100XP

1900XP Till Lvl 2.

I closed that prompt, the world flashed again, leaving me once again in the room with the other children. Thankfully the tutorial covered some of the world itself, so I wasn't completely lost. I was currently located on Frieza Planet 2744B, a moonless planet near Planet Vegeta. The city surrounding me, Cirrhic, was home to over 20 million lives. Most were a multitude of alien races, of which Saiyan was but a small percentage. I currently lived in an orphanage, for Saiyan children that were abandoned by their parents, or passed over for off-world missions.

The Age was 772; Frieza had reigned supreme for 14 years, since Age 758, when he defeated his father King Cold, in single combat. An entire Solar System was destroyed in that battle, and it's said that the entire universe shook with their battle. King Vegeta had passed long before then, in Age 756. His successor, the crown Prince, Vegeta. King Vegeta, better known as Viceroy Vegeta, was currently in control of Sector 5A, of King Frieza's Empire.

All of this was mostly meaningless, in the grand scheme of things, but knowing it would help me blend in. There was plenty more taught in the tutorial, but we'll come to that as it becomes relevant. The most important thing to know at this time is that tomorrow, is the "Test". Three Saiyan Captains would arrive tomorrow, and test all the children's power levels. Anyone above a certain limit would be conscripted into the force, and trained to one day join others in the planet trade. They came once a year to test the children, and generally only took one or two, that had reached a level that made them trainable.

I didn't exactly know why I had been passed up, as I didn't have real memories of the past 5 years, just a hazy overview. Regardless, tomorrow I was certain to be picked, and would immediately be in the thick of it. I spent a bit of time studying the children around me, 'Sensing' their power levels, getting an idea of the general range for my age group. At 170PL, I was definitely near the top. Though one girl's power level was near 250, as far as I could tell. I would definitely be snagging the third level of power sense when I could.

PING!

Through studying others, you've created a Skill!

Observe Lvl1 0.0%

Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by current level.

Reward: 50XP

1850XP Till Lvl 2.

'Well….that's certainly good timing.' I thought to myself. I quickly 'Observed' the three other children with the highest power levels.

Name: Sanna

Race: Half-Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

HP: 2300

Lvl: 2

Was placed in the Orphanage at 4 years old, when her mother was executed for 'treason'. Having been previously trained by her mother, she's one of the most skilled children in the orphanage. Having only been alone for a few short months, she has yet to make any friends besides Jollie. Their training together has helped Jollie's strength grow in leaps and bounds, giving him the chance to be picked along with Sanna.

Name: Jollie

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

HP: 1850

Lvl: 1

Abandoned at two years old, Jollie has spent his time in the Orphanage picked on, and abused, for being passed over each year by the selection squad. With the help of Sanna, however, his power has grown tremendously and has a very real chance to join her in training.

Name: Liss

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

HP: 1300

Lvl: 1

Liss is the youngest son of Captain Joss, of the 4th Strike Force. Seen as an embarrassment for being born with a power level of only 17, he was abandoned at only 11 months old. He does not know who his parents are. Hoping to one day find out, he has worked himself to the bone to make up for his lack of power and has become a force to reckoned with. On the playground, at least.

PING!

With use, you've leveled up 'Observe!'

Reward: 10XP

1840XP Till Lvl 2.

Observe Lvl2 22.7%

Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by current level.

PING!

With use, you've leveled up 'Observe!'

Reward: 20XP

1820XP Till Lvl 2.

Observe Lvl3 17.2%

Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by current level.

Sanna, huh? I'll have to keep an eye on her. The other two are interesting, as well. Jollie appeared to be in the upper 100s, and Liss around 120. This general sensing bullshit was getting tiring, honestly. It's interesting to know that I can learn information that is unknown to others, using observe. Seeing that none of the other children were much to worry about, I decided now would be a good time to catch some more sleep. This body is practically new, as it is! I opened the menu and saved the game in the first slot. I suppressed my energy down to 30, laid back down on the mat, and with near instantaneous action, fell asleep.

You have Awoken!

HP Fully Restored!

'That's so fucking broken I don't even know what to do with it! I practically thought screamed. If I can heal just by sleeping, what will that mean for training, Zenkais, and whatever else?

"Get up now, brats! Breakfast is ready, and you have an hour before our guests are here! If you haven't eaten by then, you'll do without!" A loud voice called, from the entrance of the room.

I turned, and 'Observed'.

Name: Ricto

Title: Headmaster

Race: Zo-an

Age: 48

Status: Alive

HP: 33,400

Lvl: ?

Ricto is Headmaster of the Orphanage. A skilled trainer, but with low personal power, he was thought perfect for the role. He demands respect from the children, and won't hesitate to punt you through a wall if you give him cheek.

'Also good to know! Thanks, game!' I thought.

I hopped up and joined the other children as we filed through the doorway. As we reached the top landing, I was shoved hard from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, Triclops?" I heard, from where I was currently laying on the floor.

I looked up and found the owner of the voice. Liss stood over me, staring down at me with disgust rather evident on his face. 'Huh. It didn't mention he was a bully in his little biography.' I thought. '...Wait, did he say Triclops?'

My hand reached up, feeling my face. I had three eyes. I HAD THREE FUCKING EYES!

"WHAT THE F-" I started to say, but knew only darkness…

You have Awoken!

HP Fully Restored!

Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!

Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!

Energy Modifier is now 1.9, for a total power level of 190.

I opened my eyes, all fucking three of them, and found myself laying on the grass outside of the orphanage. I looked up at the building and found a hole in the side, near the top of the building. Ricto was standing in the hole, looking down at me. He floated out of the hole and drifted down to me.

"Watch your language! You know better than that!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was...uh...surprised by Liss pushing me?" I replied, getting to my feet.

He looked down at me, surprise forming on his face. "You're a sturdy little brat, aren't you? Most would be sobbing out their broken ribs in a med tank right now. Whatever. When the Captains pass you over again, you get to spend the rest of the day fixing the hole you made. Am I clear?"

I nodded, so he grabbed me and flew us both back inside. I walked down the stairs, trailing after the other kids, wondering about the situation. Obviously, it was the 'Inner Eye' perk, that gave me three eyes. It'd have been nice if it had mentioned that little facet. I had plenty of bonus points, to buy the perk for extra feats. I could have easily gotten energy sense that way. Oh well, I suppose. No reason to bitch about things I can't actually control. Tien made three eyes look cool. Maybe I can as well?

I sat down near the end of one of the long benches that framed each table in the dining room. More of a cafeteria, I suppose. There was plenty of food to go around, and neither of the two children I was sitting next to seemed all that bothered by my lack of tail, or three eyes. I quickly observed every child in the room that I had a line of sight to, leveling up 'Observe' twice more, earning 70XP total. Only 1750 left till level 2!

I felt something off to the left of me and turned towards the doors. 'Woah. Holy shit.' I thought, as three tall Saiyans walked in. I couldn't sense their power levels very well, but the one in the middle was in the upper 30k range, and the other two were between 15k and 23k. I observed each in turn.

Name: Marlow

Title: Captain of the 8th Strike Force

Race: Saiyan

Age: 24

Status: Alive

HP: 42,850

Lvl: ?

Marlow is the Captain of the 8th Strike Force. Hailed as a hero for putting down an insurrection on Frieza Planet 44C single handily, this is a man you do not want to mess with. Well known for his fierce attitude, his respect can be gained through hard work, and diligence.

Name: Groos

Title: Captain of the 14th Strike Force

Race: Saiyan

Age: 28

Status: Alive

HP: 37,900

Lvl: ?

Groos is the Captain of the 14th Strike Force. He see's training the next generation as one of the most respected positions. He is very particular about who joins his strike force. Known as the "Saiyan Flash", he has learned to make his Aura as bright as a lightning bolt and easily blinds most opponents in fights.

Name: Lar

Title: Captain of the 23rd Strike Force

Race: Saiyan

Age: 19

Status: Alive

HP: 26,420

Lvl: 11

Lar is Captain of the 23rd Strike Force, and newly minted at that. Having been Captain for just under a year, after earning a field promotion, Lar isn't always sure he is making the right decision. Taking a lot of heat for being so young, he is always on edge, expecting a fight.

Huh. Apparently, I can only see levels up to 10 above my own. That's good to know, as barring exceptional circumstances, anyone that much higher in level than me is better left alone. I watched as all three strode through the doors, observing the children around me that had yet to notice their presence. Both Captain Lar and Captain Groos had noticed I was staring at them, while Captain Marlow was busy talking to Ricto. They moved on in their observations, however.

"Children! Leave your plates in the bins, and file outside. Line up along the south wall, and wait for your name to be called!" Ricto called out, getting everyone's attention.

I quickly stood, dropping my plate in one of the bins at the door, and filed out along with the rest. We lined up along the south wall as requested, and waited in mostly silence. I could hear some whispers further down the line, and a giggle now and then. It only took about 10 minutes for all the kids to file out, and get into the line, followed shortly by the Captains and Ricto.

Captain Marlow stepped forth, and addressed us, "I am Captain Marlow, of the 8th Strike Force. Some of you may have heard of me, some of you may not have. Beside me are Captains Groos, and Lar. Today, you will be tested for strength, speed, and energy potential. Those of you that pass will leave with us today to enter into formal training. Those that do not, will receive a final chance next year. Those of you that fail at 6 years old, will be sent into general forces, equipped with a blaster, and be used a cannon fodder. I'd suggest you take this seriously."

All of this was said in a low whisper of a voice, that felt as though it chilled the air in its passage.

"When I call your name, you will step forward. Your power level will be read by me, then you will move to Captain Groos. He will test your strength and speed. After him, you will go to Lar. Lar will test your resolve. You can, and may, fail at any one of the tests. If you do, you will return to the line. Am I clear? He finished, looking up and down the line.

Quest Alert!

Objective: Pass Captain Marlows Tests!

Bonus Objective #1: ?

Bonus Objective #2: ?

Bonus Objective #3: ?

Reward: 1000XP

Failure: Another Year at the Orphanage, 200XP.

There was a mumbled "Yes Captain…" from a few places in the line, with my own being the loudest by far, as I also thought 'Accept' at the prompt.

"I said, am I clear!?" He thundered.

"Yes Captain!" came the response, much louder.

He nodded, then took the offered list from Ricto. He began working down the list, one by one. Two of the kids that I sensed to be around 100 passed Marlow's test, with one failing at Groos's test. The other was led around the corner by Captain Lar, having yet to return. Eventually, Jollie was called forward.

"Give me your best snarl, kid. Try to make me afraid of you." Marlow commanded.

Jollie appeared a bit taken back, but clenched his fists, and growled a bit. Marlow hit a few buttons on his scouter, before calling out a pass and passing him on to Groos.

"Kll! Front and Center!" Captain Marlow called. I stepped forward, making my way to the spot all the other kids stood at. I could hear snickering from a few other kids in line and didn't particularly like the way Captain Marlow's eyes narrowed as he took in my third eye.

"Alright kid, give it your best." He ordered.

I bent my knees slightly, setting myself slightly forward, arms crossed in front of my face. These little bastards wanna laugh at me? I'll fucking show them! Captain Marlow reached up to tap his scouter to read my power level, and I watched the numbers on it settle to 32. His mouth opened to call fail when I acted.

"Grrrrraaah!" I called, throwing my arms out to the side. I lit my Aura, it spread out around me in voluminous bright blue green. My power level instantly shot up to 190, even jumping slightly past to 200, before dropping back down. The ground beneath me, and around me cracked lightly, shooting a bit of dust into the air.

I kept my Aura lit, as my eyes met Marlow's. I could see the numbers holding steady at 190 on his scouter. His eyes unfocused slightly, so he could see it, before focusing on me again.

"A suppressor, huh? Pretty rare for a Saiyan. Pass." He said. "Leave your power up, and go see Groos."

I smirked at the silence behind me, all the little bastards that had obviously picked on me in shock at the sudden turn of events. Even that little asshole Liss was silent. I walked past Captain Marlow, to Captain Groos, and stood waiting for instructions. Liss was called up behind me after two other children failed.

"Good show, Kid. Now let's see if we can get you through this section. Around me, are weights. Starting at 20 pounds, moving upwards, I need you to lift each using both hands. When you get to the one you can't lift, we'll move on. Simple, right?"

"Yes, Captain Groos," I replied as I moved to the first weight. I let my Aura die down, but kept my power up at 190, and began working through the weights. The first four were simple, and I had to actually push to lift five, six, and seven. The eighth I could barely budge, however, I knew a secret most of these kids didn't. As the tutorial taught, feats of strength started with your muscles and ended with your energy.

How else was Goku smashing people into mountains, or smashing craters into the ground with every punch? Your muscles can only get so strong before they simply stop. Your energy, though, with enough of it anything is possible. I began pumping my energy through my body, energizing my muscles to a height even I didn't know existed. The eighth, ninth, and tenth weights were as light as the first four, and I didn't even break a sweat till I had to really push for the fifteenth.

BING! You have gained +1 Strength from stressing your muscles!

"You pass the strength test." Officer Groos spoke up, from where he was watching me. Liss was sweating buckets, glaring at me, stuck at weight nine. "Never thought I'd see an untrained kid lift anything higher than ten weights, but even I live to be surprised. You know how to use your energy?"

"I do, a little bit," I replied. My energy had dropped down to 160, from using it to lift the weights, but was slowly going back up. I would have to calculate the refill rate at some point in the future.

"Well, I'm going to give you pass on the agility test then. It's obvious you'd pass that as well. Head around the corner to see Captain Lar." He said, keeping his eyes on the struggling Liss.

"Yes Sir," I replied, as I walked off. I dropped my energy back down to 100, as it was a bit of a strain to keep it at max while it refilled. Something I imagine would get easier with practice.

BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from thinking through an aspect of the game!

'...Well alright.' I thought as I rounded the corner.

Standing before me were two other kids, one of which was Jollie. I 'Observed' the other, but he didn't appear to be all that interesting. His backstory was rather bland, and probably wouldn't be important to the story. I mean seriously, who names their Saiyan child Stu?

BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from realizing that backstories are important in more than just D&D!

'I'm going to ignore that one.' I thought as I watched Jollie and the kid talk. I looked to Captain Lar, but he didn't say anything. Apparently, we were waiting for the rest of the other kids for this test. I sat down in the grass against the building and closed my eyes. I took the time we had to sense the energy around us, reaching out as far as I could. I could sense some absolutely massive power levels further out into the city, some even reaching as high as 100k, but nothing further than that. That was about three or four miles away, I estimated.

Two other kids joined us in the meantime, both Liss and Sanna. I felt Captain Marlow and Groos approaching, so I quickly stood up, and moved into the group of kids.

"Congratulations on passing the first two parts," Captain Marlow began. "However, this final part will be more difficult than the first, by far. Captain Groos, explain the test."

Captain Groos stepped forward, facing all five of us. "In the Strike Forces, chain of command is everything. Following orders, is most important. As Cadets, you will have many people above you in the chain of command, that can order you to do just about anything, at a moment's notice. It won't always make sense at the time, but could possibly be integral to a mission's success. Following orders is what makes teamwork possible."

He met each of our eyes in turn, before suddenly barking out, "Pick a number, one through 10!"

We each flinched before Sanna called out "Four!".

"Seven!" I called out, while Jollie picked 2, Liss picked 3, and Stu picked 10.

"Good. That wasn't as fast as I'd have liked, but you'll learn quickly." Captain Groos replied. "Sanna, Jollie, and Stu step off to the side."

They quickly followed orders, leaving Liss and me alone in front of the Captains.

"It must be fate, that left you two standing alone. It's my understanding that there was an incident this morning, before we arrived, involving you two. I believe Kll got a Ricto-Kick through a wall?" He asked, looking at us.

Neither of us replied, other than looking at each other, then back to Captain Groos.

"When your Captain, your Lieutenant, a Sergeant, or your Team Leader gives you an Order, you follow it. Is that clear to the both of you?" He asked us.

"Yes, Sir!" We both replied.

"Good. Then you two will fight to the death. Go!" He ordered.

Combat has Started!

Enemies: Liss - Lvl 1.

200XP

I'll be the first to admit that I froze. I wasn't expecting anything like that, and especially not on my first day in this world! I knew that Dragonball was a violent world, but I never expected it would be worse than Naruto. That Universe has child soldiers! Though, on reflection, I guess so does this Universe.

Liss reacted first, and with a snarl was smashing his fist into my face, tossing me backward about 3 feet. BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from - Not now game, Liss is coming back in! I brought up my hands, catching the next right, and left. He went for a headbutt, but I was able to kick him in the stomach first, forcing him back. I didn't exactly know much about fighting, admittedly. I did some kickboxing when I was 14, in my old life, but didn't stick with it for more than a few months.

Thankfully, this was more of a brawl, then a fight. Liss was an untrained little kid, while I had 27 years of life experience to draw from. I powered up to the max, which was suddenly 209 now, and sent some of my energy into my limbs. As the energy passed through me, I noticed that Liss was moving noticeably slower. I didn't feel any slower than before, so it was easy to meet him head on, as he rushed me. Slipping into his guard, my fist slammed head on into his nose with a nice loud pop. The hit stopped him dead in his tracks, before launching him backward 10 feet. He hit the ground, and rolled, with me but a few steps behind him.

As he rolled, I was there, burying my foot into his ribs, doubling him over. His body practically rag-dolled, sliding and rolling across the ground, slamming hard into the wall of the orphanage. I lifted off of the ground, rushing through the air over to his downed body, preparing to slam my fist down into him from the air. As my fist approached, there was a flash, and Captain Groos was standing there, his hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Enough." He ordered.

I dropped to the ground when he released my wrist. I looked down at Liss, seeing what damage I had caused. His nose was mush, all crushed flesh, and clotting blood. His ribs had an indent from where I had kicked him, and there was blood pooling beneath him. I could see a flash of dull white, a broken rib had parted the flesh.

I was in shock, staring down at the damage I had done and could feel my breakfast threatening to resurface.

Gamer's Mind Activated

Oh. Nevermind then! I actually feel perfectly fine about nearly killing a fucking five-year-old kid. Good thing this game can actually change my mind for me! Not a single thing to worry about there, no sir!

"Hm. He's alive, but barely," Groos said, as he turned towards me. "Why did you attack with such ferocity, Kll? I know you saw part of his strength test. He can't use his energy like you can. His power level is lower than yours by almost half."

"Uh...I mean, you ordered….and he attacked me? He was aiming to kill me, so I had to at least try to kill him?" I stammered out, feeling a slight bit of shame. I was happy to see that even the game couldn't completely rob me of my emotions.

He nodded, then turned to Sanna, Jollie, and Stu. "Jollie, Stu, pick a number between one and five!"

Jollie flinched, hard, staring at me in fear, while Stu squeaked out a hesitant "One!".

"T-Three!" Jollie called out when Captain Groos met his eyes.

"Sanna!" He called out, to which she quickly replied with a "Yes Sir!"

Groos paused, his eyes tracking back and forth between Jollie and Stu. Seconds passed by, Stu glancing between Sanna, and Groos, while Jollie simply trembled. There was a groan behind us, signaling that Liss was back in the world of the living. I felt a small measure of pity for him, as I turned towards him. Had that been me waking up, I'd have most likely had a waiting alert telling me I had woken up completely healed, and gained a Zenkai to boot.

Captain Groos hardly turned, pointing a finger unerringly at Liss's barely rising chest. With a complete lack of remorse, or effort, he ended his life with a thin sharp beam through his heart. Shock shot through my body at what I had just witnessed, barely acknowledging the popup telling me that combat had ended and I had gained 200XP for the life of a toddler.

"Sanna! Kill Stu!" He ordered, suddenly.

I had barely managed a half turn before I felt Sanna's power rage behind me. There was a sharp, wet cracking noise, and I knew that Stu's life had ended. When I had finally turned completely, Stu's body was lying lifelessly on the ground at Sanna's feet. His head at a highly unnatural angle, it was obvious that she had snapped his neck without a moment's hesitation.

Gamer's Mind Activated

The rising horror that I was feeling was muted, diminished. I could understand that this world was a harsh one, that death was a certainty. I had made a terrible mistake in coming here, but short of dying myself, there was no going back. I'd have to simply make due.

"Jollie!" Captain Groos called out.

'Oh God!' I thought, as Captain Groos told Jollie to pick a number between one, and two. It was easy to see that he was being forced to choose his executioner. Either I or Sanna, would be picked to kill this kid. He was stronger than both Liss and Stu had been, and actually, could use his energy. He had been training with Sanna for the past few months, and most likely had figured that trick out. This would be an actual fight.

"One!" He yelled out, turning so that he was facing both Sanna and me.

"Good! You showed some bravery after all!" Captain Goos called back.

The three of us were frozen, staring at each other, wondering at the turn of events.

"You can stand down, children. You've passed this test. Welcome, to the Strike Forces." Captain Marlow told us. The world blurred around me, everything freezing in place.

Quest Success!

Objectives:

Pass Captain Marlows Tests! - Pass! +1000XP

Bonus Objective #1: Show off while getting your Power Level measured! - Pass! +300XP

Bonus Objective #2: Earn a pass without taking the agility test! - Pass! +300XP

Bonus Objective #3: Kill one of your opponents! - Fail! +0XP

Total Reward: +1600XP

-50XP till Lvl 2!

LEVEL UP ALERT!

Rewards:

\+ 2 Attribute Points!

+1 Feat!

+1 Special Attack Creation Point!

Earned Title: The Saiyan Gamer! - While this title is active, gain +10% experience from combat encounters, +20% experience from killing opponents, and +10% attribute points from training.

Oh shit...That's not exactly a small power up! The two points alone would make a huge difference in my strength, which seemed to equal out to a higher level somehow. 'I wonder how I level up?' I thought. Of course, ask and you shall receive, as immediately a new screen popped up, showing my 'Character Sheet'.

Name: Kll

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

Stats:

S. 8 (+3) 11

P. 4 (+1) 5

E. 8 (+2) 10

C. 3 (-1) 2

I. 6 (+3) 8

A. 6

L. 5

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

11 x 1 20 = 2200HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

11 x 10 = 110

110 x 1 = 110

110 x 1 = 110

110 x 1.9 = 209

Base Energy: 110

Energy Regen: 110

Power Level: 110

Energy Modifier: 1.9 (Saiyan Elite(0.2) + A drastic loss…(0.3) + Inner Eye(0.2 ) + Earned Zenkai(0.2)

Final Power Level: 209

Feats: Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…, Inner Eye, Enhanced Zenkai, and Energy Suppression.

Perks: The Gamer, How Old Am I?, Bonus Feats(x6)

Special Abilities:

Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

Ooooh! That's how my health and power level work! That is actually rather simple, now that I think about it. I quickly shoved both new attribute points into strength and endurance and accepted the changes. The feat sheet popped up next, showing the previous ones, and two new ones.

Feats:

1\. Enhanced Zenkai - Born under the full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Battles are rated at 1.2 for Tailed Saiyans, 1.1 for Tailless Saiyans

2\. Saiyan Elite - Your power level was high upon birth. Your energy modifier starts at 1.2.

3\. Saiyan Pride - You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 TEMP Racial STR Bonus, +1 TEMP Racial END Bonus

4\. A Legendary Story - *******************************************************************

5\. A drastic loss… - You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyans battles are now (.8), half Saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being picked on as a child, you've gained extra combat battle experience. Start with 1.3 energy modifier.

6\. Energy Suppression - Power Level can be hidden, down to your base energy.

7\. Nerd - You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at "dodging", but you've got smarts backing you up! +2 Bonus to INT

8\. Mentored - You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR

9\. Energy Sense - Stackable.

a. 1st. - Can sense power to a general sense. (Stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).

b. 2nd. - Can sense #*************. Example: Power level of 25,000 would give a sense of "In the 20 thousand range."

c. 3rd. Full power level sensing.

10\. Desperation - At 50% HP, can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4th HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to ½ unless less than 30% HP remaining.

11\. Inner Eye - Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy sensing Lvl 2, adds +3 to perception checks.

12\. Life Giver - Stackable.

a. 1st. Gain +10% HP permanently.

b. 2nd. Gain +20% HP permanently.

13\. Oxygen? Who needs that!

a. 1st. Can breathe while under ground, or high in the sky.

b. 2nd. Can breathe while submerged in any liquid.

c. 3rd. No longer need to breathe at all.

I still had three extra feats left from character creation and had just gained another. The two new feats were pretty interesting, but I wasn't sure if it would be worth it to burn more than one or two. After some thought, I grabbed the third level of energy sense and the first level of the Oxygen perk set. I finalized those selections, and my newly updated character sheet popped up.

Name: Kll

Title: The Saiyan Gamer

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 2

2050/7000

4950XP till Lvl 3!

Stats:

S. 8 (+4) 12

P. 4 (+1) 5

E. 8 (+3) 11

C. 3 (-1) 2

I. 6 (+3) 8

A. 6

L. 5

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

12 x 1 20 = 2640HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

12 x 11 = 132

132 x 1.8 = 237.6

237.6 x 1 = 237.6

237.6 x 1.9 = 451.44

Base Energy: 132

Energy Regen: 237.6

Power Level: 237.6

Energy Modifier: 1.9 (Saiyan Elite(0.2) + A drastic loss…(0.3) + Inner Eye(0.2 ) + Earned Zenkai(0.2)

Final Power Level: 451.44

Feats: Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…, Inner Eye, Enhanced Zenkai, Energy Suppression, Energy Sense Lvl 3, and Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1. Remaining feats: 3

Perks: The Gamer, How Old Am I?, Bonus Feats(x3)

Special Abilities:

Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

Woah! My power level went up ridiculously! I had to go over everything again to figure out what had changed. It leveling would basically add a huge boost each time, as would battles. Apparently, my fight with Liss didn't count as a battle. I'd have to look into seeing what counted as a battle. As huge as the growth was right now, I could tell that leveling would slow down pretty quickly. Stat changes would mean small differences, as would Zenkais. I didn't know if battles required anything other than hurting someone below 20% HP, but we would see.

I tapped on the finish, and the world swam back into view. I instantly felt horribly tired and had to raise my power level to 45, to be above 10% of my power. It was strange to think that right now, I was stronger than both Goku, and Piccolo when they fought their final battle at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Granted, either one would smash my little ass into the ground, due to huge differences in fighting ability.

I began to pay attention to what the three Captains were talking about, now that I was back to normal.

"We'll be leaving in a moment. Do all three of you know how to fly?" Asked Captain Marlow.

I nodded, along with Sanna and Jollie, "Good. Follow me, then. I'll move slowly so you can keep up. Captain Lar, take care of the two bodies." He ordered, then lifted up off the ground.

We flew outwards from the rough center of the city, heading what I thought was east towards the edge. It wasn't a long flight but gave me enough time to 'Observe' a few people I could see flying around, below, and above us. No one really stood out, but gotta use the skills, to level them up. As we flew along, I realized that I hadn't found out what the special attack creation point was for. I'd have to look into that when I had the chance.

As we reached the city edge, we swept left, and upwards. Focusing in that direction, I could sense a multitude of people. I couldn't count them all, but definitely above 100 people. We flew in that direction for a time, till we came to a floating building of sorts. It was slightly dome shaped, with three towers along the back edge. We landed near what I would call a gate, but it was composed of light.

"Welcome to the Strike Force Academy. Everyone here is a Cadet, like yourself. Familiarize yourselves with the buildings, and where things are located, quickly. There is much to be done, and never enough time to do it all. Come morning, you will be placed on a squad. Each squad will be lead by an older student, who is in their final year here. They will be your Team Leader, and you will be expected to follow their orders." He said as we entered through the gate. "Insubordination will not be tolerated."

We were led through one of the buildings, down a set of stair cases. Through one of the doors, we found a small room with three tiny beds in it. "You'll stay here tonight. After your squad selection, you will live with them for your time here. Under each bed, you will find several items, including a scouter. Put that on, along with the standard issue Saiyan Armor. You'll be alerted when lunch is ready, just follow the Scouter prompts. Any questions?" He finished.

Jollie spoke up, asking "Were three kids only ever going to be chosen, Captain? There are three of us, three beds."

"That's right," He answered. "We only pick three children each year, to join the Academy. If there is a child that is in their 6th year, and somehow passes, an exception is made. No more questions, I have work to day." With that, he swept out the door.

I moved towards the bed on the far right and began to go through the items in the pull out drawer beneath it. I pulled out the scouter, clipping it onto my left ear. At pushing the main button, there was a click and a small suction feeling as it attached to my head. I tap away at it a few times, turning on the comlink, switching channels, activating the scanner, etc. Kinda just playing with it, really.

"How did you do it?" Sanna asked, from behind me.

I turned to look at her over my shoulder and replied, "Oh, you just hit the center button once, and it activates easily enough," I said, as I fully turned around.

At the look on her face, however, I asked, "You weren't talking about the scouter, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. How did you change so quickly? A week ago, you were a weakling that couldn't go a single day without getting slapped around by the other kids. Then today? Today you turned into a different person! Regardless of what the Captain did in the end, you killed Liss." She accused.

I took a step back and considered her accusations. Technically she was right, and my progress would look strange to an outsider. However, I didn't exactly owe anyone an answer. I'd died to be here, and I'll be damned if I just let it go.

"I was hiding my power, obviously," I replied coolly, turning back to my armor. 'Hmm...If this stuff is a stretchy as in the show, why are there adult sized ones? If this child model can stretch to the size of an Oozaru, why make adult models at all?' I thought to myself, as I went over it.

A hand grabbed my shoulder whipping me around, before another hand grabbed my throat, lifting me and slamming me into the wall. Sanna stood there, holding me in place, looking up into my face with contempt.

"I'd suggest you remember your place, Triclops. Just because you were strong enough to pass the test doesn't mean you're actually worth anything." She said angrily.

Her power level was hovering at exactly 258, not a bit of strain showing from holding me aloft. Her fist curled, coming up to punch me in the stomach. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she was going to get! My power level surged to 350 in less than a split second, while I concentrated most of it to my stomach to block her attack. Her fist hit what must have felt like a steel wall, from the way she jerked it back, pain evident on her face.

I pushed my energy outward, with a yell, igniting my aura in a flash of light. Sanna was launched back, barely being caught by Jollie, who reacted at the last second. I floated there looking down at her, as she got back to her feet.

"And I would suggest to you, that you make sure you're actually powerful enough to back up your words before you try to throw them around," I said, before powering back down.

I landed and went back to going through the drawers, treating Sanna as though she didn't matter. I'm sure that would infuriate her. I heard some movement from behind me, but no overt movements towards me. Once I had tried my armor on, I laid on the bed to relax till lunch. All in all, even with seeing two toddlers die, I'd say my first day went alright.

A/N: Next chapter is squad picks, introductions of the main cast of characters, and an unexpected sight for Kll!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N:_ _"The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

Chapter 3: Fuck me!

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

I snapped awake, immediately dismissing the prompt informing me that I had awoken with full HP. I rolled out of bed, quickly donning my armor and scouter. Less than 30 seconds later, the Scouter came on, with an arrow pointing towards the door. Sanna and Jollie were just now waking up, as I was walking out the door. I followed the arrows to each door, staircase, and down hallways, till I reached what I could only term to be a meeting hall.

Standing at the head of the meeting hall, about 200 feet away, were five older Saiyans, along with the three Captains. I'd place the younger of them at about 14 or 15 years old. One was standing a bit further ahead than the rest. I quickly 'Observed' each in turn.

 **Name: Christi**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 14 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 15,600**

 **PL: 6,326**

 **Lvl: 9**

 _Christi is Team Leader for Alpha Squad. Having been in the academy for 10 years, she is top of the heap. Born with a higher than average power level, she was placed in the academy by her parents. A born leader, and a strong fighter, she is unwilling to deal with slackers or those that fail to meet her expectations._

 **Name: Tuur**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 13 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 16,200**

 **PL: 5987**

 **Lvl: 8**

 _Tuur is Team Leader for Beta Squad. Entering the academy from one of the orphanages within the Frieza Empire at the age of 5, he's been working hard ever since. Earning his spot as Team Leader at the age of 10, he was quick to show his superiority. While not as strong as a few of the other Team Leaders, his speed allows him to keep up easily._

 **Name: Luksa**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 10 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 19,200**

 **PL: 8200**

 **Lvl: 10**

 _Luksa is Team Leader for Gamma Squad. The son of Captain Groos, Luksa has been training hard since he was but a baby. Having been pushed to the limit repeatedly, Luksa is the strongest Team Leader. He is learning his father's Aura Flash ability but hasn't quite gotten it yet. He was placed in the academy at 8 years old when his father was placed in command of the 14th Strike Force._

The other two were squad members, who had arrived early. I filed away that the 'Observe' ability now shows power level. I assume it's because I unlocked the final power sense perk, as it hasn't leveled up since last time. I compared what I was sensing, to what was shown with 'Observe' and it was exactly right.

"Take a spot along the right wall, Kll!" Captain Marlow called out.

I hurried to do so, hearing the clicks and beeps of Scouters reading my power level. It was sitting at 50, my bare minimum. I considered raising it to the 190 it was yesterday, before tossing away the notion. ' _Let them be surprised._ ' I thought.

I leaned against the wall, studying and observing each person as they entered. With over 200 kids, I managed to level up 'Observe' five times and unlock a new feature! I also gained 350XP total from leveling it up, which leaves 4600XP till level 3! It seems the reward increases by 10XP, for each higher level. Starting at leveling it to two, I gained 10XP. That means for getting it to level 10, I gained 90XP. Sanna and Jollie had joined me along the wall shortly after I had arrived but ignored me for the most part.

 **Ping!**

 **By leveling Observe to 10, you've unlocked a new skill!**

 **Reward: 500XP**

 **2900XP/7000XP**

 **4100XP till Lvl 3!**

 **HUD Lvl MAX(Passive)**

 _HUD, or Heads Up Display, is an augmented reality feature. Based on the auxiliary skill Observe, the more levels you have in Observe, the more information your HUD will display._

The world twisted for a moment, then came back into focus. Above each person's head was their name, level, and their HP. There was a tiny spot, almost out of the corner of my eye, that I could see my own HP and current power level. It would take a bit of getting used to, but I could do it. It was immensely helpful!

BING! _You have gained +1 luck for appreciating the games hard work to be fun!_

' _Now I feel like someone is watching…_ ' I thought to myself, waiting for another point to intelligence for guessing that correctly. When nothing came, I went back to observing the final few people. I noticed that the group of kids was loosely set up in groups. There were two groups of about 10, one with about five, at the front, with the rest of the kids in a large group at the back.

"Welcome back everyone, to the first day of the Academy. Some of you have just returned from your families, some of you simply enjoyed two weeks off duty. Regardless, I expect each and every one of you to work harder than ever before.," Captain Marlow addressed us all. "For the newbie's sake, I'll go over our structure here at the Academy. Standing before us, are the three teams, and their Team Leader. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Behind them, is the Auxiliary Team. Each time works together, trains together, lives together!"

Captain Marlow stepped forward, walking down the center of the groups, "We have three new children with us today, to be introduced. For time's sake, I'll take care of it. If one of the main Teams decides they want you, they'll say so. If not, you'll join the Auxiliary Team, with chances to join the main teams later in the year."

He stopped about midways, directly across from us. All the kids in the groups had turned in time to him, keeping him always in view. Very rigid.

"First, on the left is Sanna. She is five years old! She passed the physical test, and agility tests, with a 100%. Her power level is 258! She didn't hesitate to follow orders to test her resolve yesterday. She has previous training from her mother." He spoke loudly so that he could be heard in the entire hall.

"Do any of the teams wish to petition for her to join?" He asked, finally.

I looked up towards the Team Leaders and saw that Luksa was simply staring at Sanna, while both Christi and Tuur were discussing things with their Teams. Finally, after a few moments of discussion, both Christi and Tuur announced interest in Sanna.

"Very well! Sanna? Both Alpha and Beta wish for your presence on their Team. Take your pick." Captain Marlow ordered.

Sanna was looking between both groups, and back at Jollie. I saw him lightly nod at her before she called out that she would join Alpha Team.

"Good! Go forward, and stand with your group. Next, on the right, is Kll! He too is five years old," He spoke loudly, again. He reached up and tapped his scouter. "While his power level may only be showing at 50, know that he is a suppressor! He passed his physical test with a 100% and earned a pass on his agility test. His power level went up to 190 during his physical test yesterday, and up to 209 during the resolve section. He _did_ hesitate to follow orders, but once attacked, reacted with a ferocity I don't often see in our younger recruits."

"Do any of the teams wish to petition for him to join?" He asked, finally.

I was watching the Team Leaders again and saw that Tuur and Luksa were in a heated argument. I turned on subtitles and saw that Tuur felt he should get me since he missed out on Sanna. After a few more minutes of it, Marlow coughed, getting their attention. After a second of hesitation, both announced that they would be willing to accept me on to their team.

I thought back to their biographies. Luksa was related to Captain Groos, and also more powerful than any other student here by far. I could easily train under him and gain XP and stats very quickly. Tuur was fast, and that was really it. I quickly accepted a place on Gamma Team. After being told to go join them, I made my way up there to the front. I stood with them, while Jollie was introduced. Jollie...didn't get a fantastic review. He passed both sections, but his fear was evident during the resolve section.

The look of true sadness as he was pushed to the Auxiliary Team was a powerful motivator. Be your best, or get left behind. I had a clear advantage due to 'The Gamer'. Some basic math showed that after a few levels, and Zenkais, I'd be stronger than every kid here, and maybe even some of the lower captains. I don't know what the max level is in this 'Game', but if it's 20 or higher, I wouldn't even need Super Saiyan to break 1,000,000 power level.

' _Oh yeah. Super Saiyan! None of the Saiyans here must have unlocked it if Frieza is still around. I can't really manufacture the process to breaking through to Super Saiyan, but just knowing that it exists is a huge advantage._ ' I thought.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Become the Super Saiyan**

 **Reward: 30,000XP**

Instantly hit accept on that one! I don't know what level I'll manage that one, but the 30k experience would probably be enough to push me up an entire level at that point. For that matter, the other levels of Super Saiyan must be long term goals as well, with ever increasing rewards. I found myself wishing there was a guide to this game, so I could know if Super Saiyan 4 exists in this universe. Going Oozaru after gaining Super Saiyan is a pretty easy way to ultimate power, in my opinion.

"That's that, kids. Team Leaders, take the day off to get to know your new member. Everyone else, we're doing field maneuver after lunch time. Don't be late!" Captain Marlow announced, before heading back up to Captain Groos, and Captain Lar.

"Follow me, everyone! We're heading to the alcove." Luksa ordered.

I took a quick look around at the six other kids in this team. Two of them were young enough to be my age, while the rest were around 10. I'd 'Observed' them earlier, but didn't memorize their names. I'd pull that information up, once we've gotten to our destination. We walked together out the side door and lifted off into the air. Igniting his Aura, Luksa tore off into the sky, the others following suit. I pushed my power level to 150, ignited my Aura as well, and followed after.

One thing I'll never get over is flying. It's ultimate freedom. It feels almost like swimming, but without having something press in around you at all times. On top of that, the range of motion is a million times greater. At any second, I could shoot off at any angle. I was in love with flying. If it weren't for the fact that society probably hasn't progressed that far, I'd marry flying.

We flew up, and out to the left of the main building, and around the side of the entire construct. The building was slightly reminiscent of Kami's lookout, in design. As we approached the side, I could see that there were openings built into the side of the construct. We passed by a bunch of the openings, before Luksa halted, and lightly landed. The others waited, before landing as well, with me joining a second later.

I found myself standing in the opening of a medium sized room, with chairs, a couch, and a TV. It was practically a living room. Deeper into the aptly named alcove were doors along a half circle wall. Nine doors in all, seven of them had nameplates on them. I was guessing that they matched the other kids in my team.

"Kll! Welcome to Team Gamma's home. This is where you will eat, rest, and sleep. Pick one of the empty rooms, and I'll order a nameplate for you," Luksa said. "First though, let's see your power level."

He, along with everyone else, reached up and activated their Scouters. I had lowered my power level back down to 50 once we had landed, and could see that number reflected in each Scouter facing me. ' _Should I power up to 209, as reported? I could also aim to impress, and go to my max of 500._ ' I thought. I quickly sensed those around me, seeing their range of power levels. The ones that seemed my age were over 300, with the rest well over 1000. If I wanted to impress, I needed to go to max.

I ignited my Aura, and pushed my energy out, to the max. It instantly slammed to 500, filling my body with energy. I hadn't yet powered up to the max, since I'd leveled up, so this was a completely new feeling. I felt as though I could lift a car, and throw it half a mile, or punch through solid steel. I heard the beeps as their scouters adjusted, and read my max power level.

"Interesting," Luksa remarked. "You just might be the strongest five year old I've ever seen. What's your secret?"

I dropped my power level back down to 50, and replied, "I just trained a lot, I guess."

"Hmm. Well, welcome to the Team. We start Team Training exercises tomorrow, so be sure to set the alarm in your room for five in the morning. You're free to come and go as you please, including exploring the city. I'd suggest being back before dark, but that's not a hard and fast rule. Your scouter has a map function, and voice functionality. Just tell it where you want to go, and it'll take you. Any questions?" Luksa says as he lounges on the couch.

I shake my head, and quickly pull up the other team members information, from my earlier 'Observe'. In order, we had:

Muhsina, a half Saiyan with a power level of just over 1100.

Nyssa, a full Saiyan with a power level of 2400.

Bara, a Jitna with a power level of over 1800.

Valter, another half Saiyan with a power level of 324.

Abia, a full Saiyan with a power level of 341.

Those five, plus myself and the Team Leader, made up Gamma Squad. I introduced myself to each one, earning mostly positive remarks in return. Abia seems jealous that I was stronger than him even though we were the same age, but I ignore it.

' _I wonder if there is a library or bookstore in the city. I could use a refresher on this world's history, and major events._ ' I think to myself, as I tap through the GPS function on the Scouter. I finally find where I enter in a location and say "Library?" to it. It beeps and boops for a moment before an indicator pops up telling me my destination is 200km away. I figure I can probably fly there in less than an hour, so head on out.

I continue to 'Observe' those that I fly past, earning XP, and gaining information. Never too soon to know who I'm up against, as far as I'm concerned. I'm moving along at a good pace, easily 300km/h, so it won't take long to make it to the library. This city is absolutely massive, however. I've passed by at least 20 giant, 200 story apartment complexes, and can see much more in the distance.

I freeze in midair, unable to believe what I'm looking at. I track someone with my eyes, reading their information over again.

 **Name: Kakarot**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 33 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 62,548**

 **Power Level: 480,192**

 **Lvl: ?**

 _Kakarot is Captain of the 1st Strike force, well known for their battle prowess. One of the strongest fighters in Frieza's Army, Kakarot is known to be highly dangerous. Very few Saiyans have ever reached his power level. Born with a power level of only 2, he is the poster child for what training can really do._

' _Fuck me! Goku never went to earth! That...that changes everything. Bardock never went back in time, never became the first Super Saiyan! A lot of the bad shit that happened on earth never went down because Goku didn't stop the small shit, causing an escalation. No Androids, no Cell! Buu may still be out there, though. That could be really bad. What age was Buu reborn in?_ '

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Discover the fate of Buu.**

 **Reward: 25,000XP**

' _Wait!? Do the Dragonballs exist in this game?'_

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Find the Dragonballs.**

 **Reward: 65,000XP**

' _Does Beerus?_ '

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Seek out the Destroyer.**

 **Reward: 1,000,000XP**

' _I'm going to stop thinking now_ _ **.**_ '

* * *

A/N: This is what I currently have written. More is on the way, as this only took me about a week to write up. There is alot going on behind the scenes, that will be explained in later chapters, that involve the story. If you have any pressing questions involving the universe, what's changed in regards to the Saiyans living, etc, feel free to ask in a review or PM! If not, just wait for the next set of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: I messed up some math in the previous chapters! I went back and adjusted them to fix that mistake. They don't affect the story at all, so no worries there. There is an author's note at the end of this chapter detailing the update schedule, and the plans for the next for posts! Feel free to read it, or ignore it!(I do suggest reading it, though. That way there are no surprises.)_

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

Chapter 4: Huh...That explains that.

' _Not a single legend for Super Saiyans? Not a single one! It's like the entire legend was based on Bardock. What about those like Broly, though? I mean, technically he's not canon, but Kale is, and regardless of what they call her, she's Universe 6's Legendary Super Saiyan._ ' I thought as I read through a stack of books. ' _Maybe Broly doesn't exist in this game?_ '

"I...wonder what happened to Broly?" I whispered aloud.

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Discover The Fate Of Broly**

 **Reward: 45,000XP**

' _That answers that! He clearly exists, yet legends of the Legendary Super Saiyan doesn't? Maybe he was the first? I'll have to look more into this._ ' I rambled, as I began putting the books back. I'd leveled up 'Observe' again on the way here after my brain rebooted after seeing Goku. This level up earned me a time display for my HUD, which was nice. I could even turn it on and off at will! It was getting close to 8 PM, so I needed to head out soon if I wanted to make it back to the Alcove in good time.

I finished putting everything back and headed out. Flying was still a joy, no ifs ands, or buts about it! Even though I plan to eventually play the other modules that come with this game, this one would probably always be my favorite. Flying is just that cool! I was zipping through the air, doing rolls, flips, and dives just for the hell of it. I noticed that on my HUD there was an indicator telling me that flight mode was enabled, and also a little number beneath it.

' _Oh shit. I have a speedometer! That's so nifty!_ ' I thought, as I slowed down, and sped back up testing it out.

I pushed my Power Level up to 500, then let the energy fill my body, igniting my Aura. I instantly shot forward, my speed indicator jumping from 240Km/h to over 1000Km/h. The world seemed to be passing by me in slow motion, but I could tell I was moving at breakneck speed.

' _Holy shit! That's what happened in my fight with Liss! When I let my energy fill my body, it slows down my perceptions, while speeding up my body. No wonder I was able to counter him so easily. That also explains why stronger opponents move so quickly in the shows and manga. They are pumping more energy into their bodies, more energy, faster movement, and perceptions. That's so fucking cool._ ' I thought to myself, as I blasted through the city.

BING! _You have gained +1 Intelligence for puzzling out an aspect of the Game!_

' _You know, instantly earning rewards is a huge motivator for doing shit. Too bad real life wasn't like this...Wait...there technically wasn't a real life? Now I'm confused. Fuck me. Whatever, I'm almost 'home'._ '

I dropped my energy to 50, flashing my Aura away, and landed lightly on the edge of the opening to the Alcove. Nyssa and Bara were both lounging on the couch, watching the TV. There was a report on the current happenings in the empire, and the ongoing struggles on a planet called Illdron. Apparently, there were plans to call in the 2nd or 3rd Strike Force if the 5th doesn't have it handled by the end of the week.

" _Reports have come in that Raditz, current Captain of the 5th Strike Force, has defeated two of the Illds lead commanders at the same time! We may have some footage of the battle early tomorrow morning! Reports are saying that it was a battle that shook the entire planet!_ " The reporter reported on his report.

I filed that information away, as I headed into my little room. It was pretty standard, from what I'd seen of the rooms in this Universe so far. There was a double bed, with drawers underneath. There was a small closet in the back and a door that led into a private bathroom. I stripped down and showered. It's weird being five years old, with muscle definition. I couldn't wait till I was at least 15 or older. That body would be closer to what I'm used to, at least.

Once I'd finished that, I checked myself out in the mirror. This was the first mirror I had come across so far, so it was weird to see myself at this angle. Having three eyes was strange, but on the whole, I looked pretty badass. My hair was a rich, dark black. It was almost down to my shoulders, about mid neck. Very thick, spiky all over. Kinda reminded me of Bakura's hair from Yu-gi-oh, but shorter, thicker, and black. I dried it as best I could, but the towel felt like it was doing very little to help.

I floated into the air a bit and ignited my Aura again. I started pushing my energy out, and around me, whipping up a bit of a whirlwind which quickly dried my hair. ' _Nice._ ' I thought as I dropped back down.

I checked out what clothes were offered, but it was pretty much just underclothes, and battle armor. I slipped into some under clothes and flopped down on my bed. I played with my HUD's clock and found that it _does_ contain an alarm. I set it for 4 am, rolled over, and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

 **Update!**

 **Patch Notes:**

 ** _Beta 0.12_**

 ** _Three game breaking bugs have been patched!_**

 ** _Two exploits have been patched!_**

 ** _One hacker has had their account reset._**

 ** _Due to 36 years of downtime, we have given every player an Ultra Rare Item! Check your inventory in the game to check it out!_**

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

What? Updates? Patch Notes? Inventory? This game is ridiculous, I swear. Since when do I have an inventory? As it seems to be the case here, ask and you shall receive! A new screen popped up, showing myself, along with item slots for clothes, and whatnot. Attached to that, was a second box, that contained a single item.

' _Medal of Limited Wish?_ ' God damn do I love this fucking game.

I reached up, and tapped on the item, selecting ' _Use_ ' from the context menu.

 **State your Wish**

"Uh….I wish for Immortality?" I spoke aloud.

 **Invalid Wish**

"Kinda expected that. Umm...How about experience?" I asked.

 **Granted. +2500XP**

3640/7000

2360XP till Lvl 3!

' _Well alright! That's useful. I do wish I'd had a list of what I could wish for, though. Would have made things much easier...Oh, shit gotta go!_ ' I scrambled to get my Scouter and Armor on.

I made it out into the 'Living Room' section, quietly crossing the room, and jumping out the opening. I flew up to the main concourse of the facility, landing lightly. I checked my scouters map function, looking to see if there was a gym here somewhere. With a beep, arrows started showing me the way. I pumped some energy into my body and jogged along the selected path. About three minutes later, I found my way into a large gym. There were bunches of equipment, some familiar, some unfamiliar.

Normal things like weights, treadmills, stair climber, etc. There was a machine with arms like an octopus and this spiky ball thing. I ignored those and started with some weight lifting. Judging from two days ago, I could increase my power level by increasing my strength through exertion. I gained a point from lifting the weights during the test, so I saw no reason I couldn't do so again. I set it to 100 pounds, which was the max I did two days ago, without energy, and began my workout.

Thirty minutes later, I had gained two points to my strength, and switched off to the treadmill, earning two points for endurance as well. I kept having to increase my power level, to keep it above 10%. I was really sweaty but only had 10 minutes to spare till I needed to be back at the Alcove to begin Team Training. I rushed into the shower, cleaning off, before throwing on my armor while still wet. I was out the door, and into the air instantly, using my energy to make a whirlwind of air around me as I flew to the Alcove. I was completely dry by the time I landed and found the team waiting for me.

"Good of you to make it, Kll," Luksa said, checking the time. "Right on time, good job. We normally have to wake the new recruits ourselves, on their first day." He pointed at a bucket of water, already set near my room's door.

"Haha. No, I'm an early to bed, early to rise type. I was at the gym, getting in a workout. Gotta warm up, and all that!" I replied.

"Well good! We'll get along just fine, then. Alright, Gamma! Today, we're going to head out into the Wilds west of the Academy and do some live combat training. We'll split into two teams, try to equal things out power wise, and see what happens," Luksa said, once we were all ready. "Everyone good? Good! Let's head out!"

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Objective: Practice Combat with Gamma Team!**

 **Bonus Objective #1: ?**

 **Bonus Objective #2: ?**

 **Reward: 500XP**

I accepted the Quest and followed behind the group. We flew west at a good pace, for about half an hour. We'd hit a forest not even 10 minutes out, so we were a good 40-50km deep, based on our speed. Luksa began dropping down to a clearing up ahead, and the rest of the team followed along.

Once we had all landed, Luksa addressed us, "Alright Team, this is how we're going to split up. Team 1 is going to be Nyssa, Valtar, Abia, and Kll. Team 2 will be Muhsina and Bara. I'll be watching as we go along. As we're doing surprise combat, no Scouters for scanning. Use them to communicate only! Team 1, switch to Sub-Channel A, Team 2, Sub-channel B. I'll be on the main channel so I can communicate with both as needed. Any questions?"

Every shook their heads, and we were ordered to split up. Team 1 was to head north, team 2 was to head south, with the exercise was to start in 10 minutes. Nyssa, Valtar, Abia, and I quickly flew north for about 6 minutes, before landing in some trees.

"Anyone mind if I play Team Leader?" Nyssa asked.

No one objected, so we received our standing orders. I was to circle west, along with Abia, while Valtar went east. When Nyssa engaged, she'd shoot a blast into the air, and we were to converge on that area to help out. Abia and I quickly flew west, circling around a bit. After the countdown finished, another alert popped up.

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Muhsina Lvl 3**

 **570XP**

 **Bara Lvl 4**

 **800XP**

I had a huge advantage, in that I could sense everyone's location for the most part. I could tell exactly where Muhsina and Bara were currently at, along with the rest of Team 1. Abia and I were crouched down in a tree, watching the area around us. I was mainly just studying the plants, and animals I could see since I knew where everyone was at.

"How did you get so strong?" Abia whispered to me.

"I trained a lot in the Orphanage," I whispered back.

Abia glared at me, and replied, "So did I, and I barely broke the 200s!"

I shrugged and went back to sensing everyone's location. Musina was getting closer to us, while Bara was still mostly in the middle. Closer to Nyssa by far, but still close enough that he would hear if Muhsina found us. I reached up and tapped my scouters commlink.

"Nyssa, I believe Muhsina is closing in on Abia and I. I can't tell if Bara is with her or not. Might want to make some noise, draw them off?" I spoke quietly.

"What? Where?!" Abia exclaimed like a total fucking idiot.

Instantly, Muhsina was rushing towards us, ETA 2 to 3 seconds at most. I concentrated my energy into my hand, and shot a blast into the air above us, and pushed my energy to the max. My Aura pulsed around me, as I rushed forward to meet her head on. I flooded my body with the energy, every last drop I could. I felt Abia ignite his Aura as well, and follow behind me. Muhsina broke through the trees directly in front of me, barely reacting in time to block the spinning kick I launched at her head. Her arm bent inward slightly, at the unexpected power behind the kick, distracting her enough that Abia was able to slip in and punch her in the gut.

It barely slowed her down, as she immediately hammer fisted him into the ground. I pushed my energy even harder, trying to slow things down as much as I could, but it wasn't helping as much as it should. Musina may have only been twice as strong as me, but her agility must have been through the fucking roof, as I barely even saw her move. Suddenly I was 10 feet back, slamming into a tree, my face, and chest sore from a two fisted punch.

I brought both hands forward, shoving my energy into my palms, pulling my best Vegeta impression and pulsing off four rapid fire bolts of energy from each palm. Each one connected, pushing her back into the woods a bit. I shot up into the air, twisting to dodge a bright blue beam she shot at my retreating form.

"Kll!" Came a shout from the east of me.

I turned and was relieved to see that Nyssa had some to the rescue. Slammed to a stop right next to me, and slapped a pulse of energy away, that was about to hit us both. We turned as one and saw that Bara was closing in as well with Valtar coming in behind him. I could feel Abia slipping around in the forest below us, while Muhsina tried to take him out with beams and blasts.

"Take the left side, Kll! Valtar, look for openings for blasts!" Nyssa shouted, and then closed with Bara.

Bara wasn't quite as strong as Nyssa, but obviously better trained. He winced each time he blocked one of her attacks, but he blocked each one. I came in from the right instead of the left, after barrel rolling around them, and managed to kick one of Bara's arms right as he went to block one of Nyssa's punches. It connected with a snap, launching him back, with her following right along.

Valtar snapped off two sharp beams of light at Bara, one of which missed, but the other cut across his back, stopping his flight backward to a halt. Nyssa was instantly on him, throwing combos like her life depended on it. A few were making it through, but Bara was showing his skills by moving just enough to make them glancing blows. Abia's energy cut off suddenly, and I knew he'd just gotta his ass knocked out. Muhsina was going to be joining us up here soon enough, and we couldn't afford to fight both at the same time.

I brought both hands forward, forming a cup shape in front of my check. ' _Let's see if this works out!_ ' I thought as I started pumping my energy into my hands.

A bright ball of boiling energy started forming in my hands, the energy sparkling in the air. I kept pushing more, and more energy into it, till it felt as though it would leap out of my hands on its own if I didn't let it go. I squeezed down on it, hard, and pumped more energy into it, feeling it fighting against me. My will was stronger though, and I managed another cycle of energy before I knew it couldn't hold anymore.

"Nyssa, move!" I shouted, and let it go.

There was a roar, and a bright flash of light filled my vision. "Kll-Beam!" I shouted, at the last second. ' _Fuck that's a stupid name! Why did I shout that! It had better not stick!_ ' I thought as the energy rushed forward.

I sensed Nyssa finally connect fully with Bara before she rushed off to the left. My beam of energy slammed into Bara, engulfing him completely. As the energy left me, I felt lightheaded, fatigued, barely there. As the bright light filled my vision completely, I thought, " _Ha! Got him!_ ' and I knew no more.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

My eyes snapped open to the sound of combat all around me. I was laying in a slight indent in the ground, where my body had crashed after I passed out. I rolled over and jumped to my feet. I couldn't sense Abia, Valtar, or Bara. Nyssa and Muhsina were jumped back and forth in the air above me, with Luksa floating along above them, watching their fight. I launched myself into the air, igniting my Aura, and powering up to my fullest.

I started pumping the energy into my body, slowing things down to where I could see Muhsina dodging Nyssa fervent attacks. ' _Damn that girl is fast! Even though Nyssa is over twice her power level, she can't make contact. They are both flagging a bit, having used so much energy in this fight so far. Enough that I might just make a difference,_ ' I thought, as I prepared to jump in when there was an opening.

Nyssa went for a spinning backhand that Muhsina ducked under, and kicked her hard in the small of her back, knocking her away. I rocketed forward, coming at Muhsina from behind, to the left. I pumped every last bit of energy I had available into my speed, and strength, hoping it would be enough to catch her off guard. Muhsina started to turn towards me, probably having heard the air whistling around me, or the roar of my Aura as it scorched the sky. My fist slammed into her gut, knocking her breath out of her. I brought my knee up, snapping her head back harshly.

"Haaa!" I yelled as I spun on my axis, my kick connecting fully with her side, launching her down towards the ground.

Nyssa appeared suddenly, catching her with a hard right to the face, a hard left that knocked her back. I dropped like a stone towards them, my fists together for a hammer fist. Muhsina managed to right herself, turning quickly to face towards Nyssa. Too bad for her that she wasn't the direct threat! My fists slammed hard into her back, bending her body around the point of contact, sending her rocketing towards the ground.

Her Aura cut out instantly, and Luksa appeared, catching her. He lightly set her down on the ground, near where Abia, Bara, and Valtar were also laid out. Nyssa and I both landed next to everyone and looked to Luksa.

"That was fantastic! Your teamwork was great, and you both showed off moderate amounts of skill. I give it an A plus," He said, as he started injecting something into Muhsina's arm. He moved on to Bara, Abia, and Valtar in turn. By the time he had finished, Muhsina was starting to stir. Seeing my surprised look, he said, "It's a variant of the healing machine liquid. It heals small injuries, and helps wake up those that are knocked out."

I nodded and waited for everyone to finished waking up. Once everyone was back on their feet, Luksa talked for a while on what everyone did right in his opinion, and what they did wrong.

"Kll, using so much energy that you fall unconscious is a pretty bad move, for the most part at least. In a large scale battle, sacrificing yourself to take out a much stronger opponent, however, is actually a sound strategy. Had you not, Muhsina and Bara would have easily defeated the rest of your team. During the pre-combat phase, you noticed Muhsina before she noticed you, and alerted your superior. Had Abia not alerted her to your presence, there is every real chance that Nyssa could have made it to you in time that you three could have taken her out before Bara even noticed that combat was starting. For that, I'm giving you a solid B grade on this exercise."

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Muhsina Lvl 3**

 **570XP - Awarded! (50% for assistance)**

 **Bara Lvl 4**

 **800XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 1085**

 **5725/7000**

 **1275XP till Lvl 3!**

 ** _Quest Success!_**

 **Objectives: Practice Combat with Gamma Team! - Pass! +500XP**

 **Bonus Objective #1: Remain Hidden Till Combat Begins! - Fail!**

 **Bonus Objective #2: Defeat Bara or Muhsina with an original move! - Pass! +1000XP**

 **Total Reward: +1500XP**

 **7225/7000**

 **-225XP till Lvl 3!**

 **LEVEL UP ALERT!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 2 Attribute Points!**

 **+1 Special Attack Creation Point!**

' _Oh fuck yeah!_ ' I thought. " _Level Up_!'

The world froze around me again, and my character sheet popped into existence around me. I looked over everything, trying to decide what the best course of action was. From what I'd learned so far, I could increase my strength, and endurance easily enough. Those would slowly increase my power level, which was good. However, I had yet to find a way to increase my perception, charisma, agility, or luck. Intelligence was pretty straightforward, and I assumed that I could study, and increase that. Maybe dodging things would help with agility? I'd have to look into that.

' _Fuck it_ ,' I thought, as I put one point into perception, the other into luck. I finalized my selections and was given a completed copy of my character sheet.

Name: Kll

Title: **The Saiyan Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 3

7225/13000

5775XP till Lvl 4!

Stats:

S. 8 (+6) 14

P. 4 (+2) 6

E. 8 (+5) 13

C. 3 (-1) 2

I. 6 (+4) 10

A. 6

L. 5 (+2) 7

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

14 x 1 20 = 10920HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

14 x 13 = 182

182 x 1 = 182

182 x 3 = 546

546 x 1.9 = 1037.4

Base Energy: 182

Energy Regen: 182

Power Level: 546

Energy Modifier: 1.9 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 1037.4

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , and **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**. Remaining feats: 3

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

' _Jeez. I'm going to have to hide my power level for a while. There is no way they'll believe my power level jumped from around 300 to over 1000, in two days. At this rate, I'll be stronger than Luksa in just weeks._ ' I thought as I closed out the screen.

The world swam back into focus, and Luksa finished his talk.

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap for today. We'll rest for today, so everyone can heal. We're scheduled for group training with Beta tomorrow, and then Auxiliary the day after! Don't let me down, alright? He said, trying to pump us up.

We all agreed, then followed him back to the Academy. Everyone went their own way, though Bara stopped me to say my attack scared the shit out of him. "I thought I was about to die when I looked up and saw a wall of energy coming my way. Never seen anything like it. I got a nice Zenkai out of it, though, so thanks for that." He punched my arm, as he passed by.

I hopped in the bath, and just relaxed for a moment. ' _This is going to take some getting used to, I think. I can do it, though. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Who knows? Maybe on my next playthrough, I can snag the perk to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Then I can just rampage for a while. Hahaha...Did I just evil laugh, in my head? I need a nap...I wonder what that special move creation point was about?_ '

 **Would you like to create a special move?**

' _Sigh_ ,' I should have known.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it for this time period, folks! We're doing a time skip, to get Kll up to a more fun age. I'm thinking either 10 or 12. If you have a strong opinion either way, feel free to leave it in a review! In the meantime, I'll be posting two interludes, to show what is happening during the time skip, and one chapter on the universe at large, featuring other characters from Dragonball: RPG Rebirth. Expect the Universe chapter by the end of the week(July 22nd), and the interludes the week after(July 29th)! If I get enough feedback on what age I should aim for, you can expect the official chapter 5 by the end of the month! Until next time, this is Klldarkness! Thanks everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_


	5. A Brief History of Time

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

Chapter 4.5: A Brief History Of Time...

 **238 Pre-Age**

A ripple travels across all of Time and Space. It travels as a wave would, in a pond of normal water. The tiny creatures that live in this pond barely notice its passage. It doesn't affect them, that they would notice. It doesn't change their daily pond life. Yet, their life is irrevocably changed by the ripple. Time, Space...both are torn asunder, cast into the ever unfolding multi-verse.

* * *

 **Namek: Age 772**

 _The sky is still green, the water is still...green. Yet, the grass is blue, and the bright stars above yellow. There are people milling above, tending to plants, their villages, their people. Across the planet, an idyllic peace practically fills the air. There is peace in all things, in this age for the Namekians. It has been 511 Galactic years since the storms ravaged Namek and the great drought._

 _With a gasp, the eldest of them all snaps awake. His heart beats feebly, barely giving him the energy needed to remain awake._

 _"Master! Are you alright? What troubles you?" A tall, lone Namekian asks, from his side._

 _There is silence for a time, before he finally speaks, "I do not know, Nail. I sensed a great shift. I sensed...danger."_

 _"Danger, Master?" Nail asks._

 _"Hmm...yes. There is...much danger…" He speaks softly, barely aware._

 _"Master?" Nail asks as he comes closer._

 _He waits patiently for a moment, before bowing his head, and heading to the large open door to the building. "Dende!" He calls._

 _"Nail? What is it? What's wrong?" He calls back, from where he is meditating on the edge of the towering platform._

 _"Lord Guru has passed, Dende. I need you to inform the villages." He informs the younger Namekian._

 _Dende openly weeps at the passing of their great leader, unknowing that a line of fate has been cut. One of many left to be cut if this Universe is to exist._

* * *

 **Earth: Age 749**

 _A young blue haired girl follows a path laid out by the device in her hands. It leads her to an abandoned house in the woods, decrepit, and broken. Beneath the floorboards, she finds a shiny golden ball about the size of her palm. Four red stars stare back at her, as she smiles at her own reflection._

 _Four months later, the sky darkens the world over. A monumental dragon appears, twisting around, and within itself. The young girl stands before it, cowed, but confident._

 _"Mighty Shenron! I wish to know who my perfect boyfriend is!" She yells to the dragon, her fondest wish soon to be granted._

 _" **Your wish is granted.** " He rumbles, his eyes aglow._

 _The young girl falls to her knees, memories, and knowledge pouring into her mind. She sees a shorter man, with tall, spiky black hair. His haughty appearance appeals to her, as does the dignified power his appearance exemplifies. A name resounds within her mind, a name belonging to a man that would remain forever out of her reach._

 _"Vegeta?" She whispers as she climbs back onto her motorcycle._

 **Earth: Age 750**

 _Master Jackie Chun stands victorious at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. His young student, Krillin, is filled with a fire to one day win._

 **Earth: Age 753**

 _Tien Shinhan defeats Krillin in the final rounds of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi stands proud, seeing his greatest student yet come so far._

 _"Next year, Krillin! Next year, you've got it! Ohohohoho!" He had said, not knowing there would be no victory._

 _Unbeknownst to them, a great evil is rising once more. There was time left for celebration, but not long. It mattered little, for their fight had already been lost._

 _"I wish for my youth to be restored, Shenron!" A very tall, older Namekian yells, as the sky darkens once more._

 _" **Your wish is granted…** " Shenron answers as a line of fate is rebuilt, cast aside, and then twisted._

 _A year of terror passes, with the greatest fighters the world over being hunted down, and killed…_

 **Earth: Age 755**

 _A crowd roars, surrounding the ring at the 1st World Remembrance Martial Arts Tournament. The Semi-Finals are about to begin, and the crowd hushes as the Announcer enters the stage._

 _"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we gather for a day of remembrance! One year ago today, the world saw the end of a great evil, and today we mourn, and celebrate! Let me first welcome our guest speaker, who wishes to share a word with you all. With that, let me welcome King Furry!" He calls into the microphone, stepping off to the side as King Furry enters into the ring._

 _"Hello, my friends. I stand before you, a humbled King. One year ago today, the world was held hostage by a being of great evil. Many died, in his terrible quest for world domination. Many of the world's greatest fighters tried and failed, to stop him. I am here today, on the first Day Of Remembrance, to share a story with you all. So please, settle down, and listen to the greatest story ever told, of the greatest heroes Earth will ever know!"_

 **One year before…**

 _The world is in ruins, cities torn apart at their base. Millions are dead, millions more injured. The Great Demon King Piccolo stands undefeated, perhaps undefeatable. He lands lightly in the overhead entrance to his tower. He holds in his hand a partially crushed radar, that dings now and then. On its face, it shows 7 blips, all around each other._

 _'Today is the day I make my wish for Immortality. Then this world will remain within my power for eternity.' He thinks as he sets the final Dragonball on a pedestal with the rest._

 _He begins to speak, to call forth Shenron when an explosion rings out at the front entrance of his tower. He grunts then hits several buttons on the pedestal. A dome covers it, and it sinks into the ground for safe keeping. The radar sits within them, as another line of fate snaps. He makes his way to his throne, sitting himself down lazily, waiting for his would be assassins. Three men burst through the door, each ready for the fight of their lives._

 _"Ah, yes. I knew you three would return one day. Tell me, Krillin, Roshi, Tien...do you think things will have changed? Will I kill one of your friends again today, or will I simply finish you off?" He chuckles, still seated on his throne._

 _"You bastard!" Yells Tien. The death of Chiaotzu weighs heavily on his heart. His missing arm means nothing compared to that._

 _"Don't let him get to you, Tien," Master Roshi says, as he removes his jacket. "He dies today, so ignore his words. They are meaningless."_

 _"What's this? Bravado from you, Roshi? I never thought I would see the day." Piccolo says, as he finally rises from his throne. "I tire of you. I shall end your lives today, and be done with it. Any final words?"_

 _Master Roshi shouts, his form tripling in mass. His muscles strain against his skin, as both Tien and Krillin power up to their respective maxes._

 _"Go, now!" Master Roshi shouts as he circles left._

 _Tien rushes in, with a leg sweep that King Piccolo hops over easy. Krillin is in close, swinging away, punch after punch missing. King Piccolo easily slaps Krillin away, sending him into the wall._

 _"Tri-Beam! Haa!" Comes Tien._

 _The beam connects with Piccolo, damaging him, but not greatly. Tien's missing arm lowers the attacks power by well over half, which will be his undoing. Gasping, he rushes in again, attempting to bring Piccolo down while he is damaged. It was not to be, however, for Piccolo's strength was just too great. A harsh kick to the stomach, several chops to the neck and chest, laying Tien low._

 _Krillin returns to the battle, distracting Piccolo enough that Tien is able to get away. He fights with everything he has, every ounce of skill and power that Master Roshi was able to teach him. Behind them, Tien eats a Senzu bean, returning to full health, before rejoining the battle. Krillin and Tien land several blows on Piccolo while working in concert._

 _"HHAAAA!" Piccolo cries, his energy exploding around him, shoving Tien and Krillin back. Krillin, who had been in mid air, is tossed like a rag doll through the air, slamming into the wall with a crunch. He doesn't move from where he is crumbled on the ground._

 _Master Roshi, who till now had been gathering his energy, gasps as he sees another of his students die. 'It has to be now! We can't hold out any longer!' He thinks furiously._

 _"Tien, now! Do it now!" He yells, as his power surges._

 _Tien manages to make it to his feet, grasping a capsule in his hand. He clicks it and tosses it to the side while charging every last bit of energy he has into his hand. King Piccolo sees the capsule land, and the rice cooker pops out in a cloud of smoke._

 _"No! Not again!" He yells, shooting a blast at the rice cooker._

 _'See you soon, Chiaotzu.' Tien thinks as he moves to intercept._

 _There is a flash of light and a yell of anguish from the explosion around the rice cooker. As the smoke clears, a body is visible on the ground in front of the rice cooker. Tien took the blast himself, sacrificing his life for the greater good._

 _"Evil Containment Wave!" Master Roshi shouts, pouring every last bit of energy he had collected into the move. His worry that Piccolo may still be too strong, to healthy, to be contained at the forefront of his mind._

 _The beam connects, absorbing Piccolo before he can even react to the turn of events. Master Roshi waves his arms, directing the beam into the rice cooker with a shout. It enters, and snaps shut with a click of finality._

 _"Ha….ha…..ha…." Master Roshi gasps, as he collapses. He crawls to the rice cooker, using what little energy he has left to drag himself there. He slaps the demon containment tag onto the rice cooker, finalizing the move._

 _He rolls onto his back, still gasping for air. His heart is thudding in his chest. He turns his head to the left, and then to the right. Tears fill his eyes._

 _"Tien?...Krillin?..." He whispers. "I'm sorry…"_

 _He breathes in ragged breaths for a time, before they finally slow, then stop. A light fills the chamber, soft, bright light. The bodies of Earth's greatest heroes fade away, earning them the right to keep their bodies in the afterlife. The door to the Chamber open, showing a hunched, frail Namekian. He enters, gathering the rice cooker in his arms, before leaving._

 **Age 755**

 _"They gave their lives to destroy a great evil! For that, they will be remembered. For that, my people, they will be immortalized. I, King Furry, dedicate today's Day of Remembrance to the lives of World Champion Master Roshi, World Champion Tien Shinhan, and Runner up Krillin. Let us never forget their sacrifice!" King Furry called into the microphone._

 _The world over, the survivors of King Piccolo's purges rejoice, and remember. Another line of fate has snapped, another line twisted out of shape. The earth is peaceful once again, at a great cost._

 _**And thus Earth's Greatest Heroes passed. Always Remembered, Never Forgotten.**_

* * *

 **Kanassa: Age 737**

 _Planet Kanassa burns, beneath the might of the Saiyan Warrior Bardock. In just three days time, his crew helped him destroy an entire civilization. What horrors the Kannassans had seen, in the days leading up to their deaths. With no space faring vehicles, there was to be no escape for their people. They stood stoic as death came from the stars._

 _A failed gambit, another line of fate snapped, and a missed attack changed the universe. Bardock would never know how close he came to damning the Saiyans._

* * *

 **Plant: 238 Pre-Age**

 _There is a momentous twisting of the fabric of time and space, as every line of fate is twisted into place. The Universe is irrevocably changed, as Chilled lands. There is no Bardock to confront him, no Bardock to change the future. No warning from Chilled to his family, no fear of a "Super Saiyan" to be carried on for generations. A thousand years from now, born of a single change, the Universe would shudder._

* * *

 **Unknown: Age ?**

"Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus!" Shouts a tiny fish, in a tiny bowl of water.

His container floats in the air, hovering over the sleeping form of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. His little cries continue for a time, getting more urgent as time passes.

"Lord Beerus, please! You must wake! I have had a vision!" He shouts again, for what seems to have been the millionth time.

There comes a grunt from below, Beerus eyes opening slightly. "What is it, fish? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"I'm sorry my Lord! I had a vision, and must tell you!" The little thing shouts excitedly.

Lord Beerus rolls over slightly, looking up at the Oracle Fish. "Go ahead then."

" _He is coming!_ " The Oracle Fish shouts.

Beerus sighs, before asking, "Who is coming?"

"...Oh. I don't know!" The little fish says lamely. "But he is definitely coming!"

Lord Beerus huffs, rolling back over. His long tail curls around him, as he stretches back out.

"I'm going back to sleep. Hopefully, you have more information when I wake up." He says, soon after beginning to snore.

The Oracle Fish frowns, then floats off. ' _I hope so too.'_

* * *

A/N: And we're back! I couldn't stand to stay away for too long, honestly. So many reviews, PM's, and views! Over 107 combined favorites, and likes, in less than a week, on my first every story? I've never felt so welcome in my life. Haha.

I know this chapter is a bit rambling, but that's how it's meant to be read. Fate is a very twisted reality, and each little story is affected by the others. This chapter doesn't affect the story at large, for the most part. There is some foreshadowing of future events, but which ones will actually make it into the story, and in what form, even I don't know yet!

Be sure to know, however, that everything in this chapter, is considered canon for the universe Kll is currently in!

Coming up next we have two interlude chapters, that will talk about the events that happen during the time skip, and set us up for the next arc of the story.

A bit of a hint...If the first 4 chapters belong in the "Intro Saga", I'd tentatively name the next part the "Ice Cold Saga".

If you have any questions at all, feel free to drop me a review, or a PM, and I'll do my best to reply! Unless I think the answer would spoil things too much, that is. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed things so far! I have alot planned, and alot more to write. Till next time, this is Klldarkness.


	6. Interlude 1

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

An Interlude:

* * *

 **Part 1 - A lesson well learned**

I was still trying to wrap my head around the special move creation menu when there was a knock at my front door. Thankfully I had already gotten dressed, so didn't need to keep Luksa waiting, who I was able to sense standing on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I called, from where I was sitting on the edge my bed.

Luksa came in, closing the door behind him, with a pretty serious look on his face. He listened to everyone talking in the living room for a moment before he finally turned to me.

"Hey Kll, quick question for you...When I was watching everyone fight earlier, I noticed something odd. Maybe you could explain it?" He asked, staring at me intently.

 **Gamer's Mind Activate**

I'd definitely be sweating bullets right now. Even with the gamer's mind, I could feel panic welling up in me. What could he have noticed? Did he know I was sensing everyone's power level? I quickly nodded at him, so he wouldn't sense my inner turmoil.

"During your fight with Muhsina, and then again with Bara, my scouter was acting a little weird. Instead of it showing your power level at 450 like you had shown us yesterday, it was showing you at almost 700. Care to explain? He asked, looking deadly serious.

' _Fuck me._ '

* * *

 **Part 2 - Oh! That makes a lot of sense, actually!**

A year had passed, at the academy. Kll was working hard, striving to be the best he could. He knew of the dangers in this world, knew of the true horrors that were out there. He never stopped training, never stopped studying. He had quickly figured out how to train his stats, though was having abysmal luck at finding a fix for Charisma.

"Fuck! I sound like a jackass!" He had screamed, upon hearing a recording of himself speaking.

Yes, Kll, that's right! Charisma affects how others perceive you, and with a 2, you're a jackass. It was a harsh reality to learn that your stats actually have effects in the world. While you may think you sound suave, convincing, or smart, with absolutely no charisma, it'll never show through.

"No wonder no one ever listens to me! I literally sound like a drooling bumbling idiot. I need to fix this now. Fuck me! Why is Charisma always the dump stat?" He had raged.

The poor forest around him felt his wrath, including a rather sad squirrel-like creature that had just managed to find the perfect tree hole. Life continued on for everyone, and Kll continued to search for a fix. Nothing he read gave any clues, and repeatedly shouting at the sky begging for a 'Game Hint' made Beta team think he was crazy. He didn't try that again.

A few weeks passed in this same style, his other stats increasing at a nice pace, charisma still stuck at a sad little two, when he joined in on the yearly large scale battle. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Auxiliary Teams would meet up, split into equal sized teams, and battle it out tournament style.

Each Team consisted of two members from Alpha, Beta, or Gamma, plus 20 members of Auxiliary. A 'Captain', a 'Lieutenant', and then 'Soldiers'. Kll found himself on on a team with Bara, who he naturally deferred to due to differences in battle experience. They had already won 4 fights, taking heavy losses in each. Two more fights and they would make it to the finals. The winning team this year would receive two weeks of down time, plus a trip to Frieza Planet 17, renown for its hot springs.

Kll wasn't all that interested in the prizes, but winning was a huge deal! He had a running quest for 32,000XP if his team won it all, and he would be damned if he let that go without a fight. Team 4, as they were designated, were currently facing off against Team 13, who consisted of two members of Beta Team, and the 15 Auxiliary members. They were currently under heavy fire, locked down in a cave system while Team 13 carpet bombed them from above.

Team 4 was arguing over the best way to deal with this issue, no one really giving up any good ideas.

"I say we dig our way out the back of this mountain, circle around, and see if we can't catch them unaware! If we do, they'll be picked off easily." Bara argued.

Two of the more experienced members of the Auxiliary Team chimed in, shooting that down hard. Apparently, that had been tried a few years back, and that team got picked off easily, as the other team had been smart enough to send people around the back of the mountain.

"Well…," Kll spoke up finally. "What if use a combined beam attack from the weaker members to smash a hole through to the top, as a diversion? As Team 13 concentrates fire on that area, expecting us to come rushing out, we rush out the entrance we entered through?"

There was silence in the cave for a moment, as everyone considered that option.

"Alright, yeah. That's a good idea actually," said Bara.

 **BING!** _ **You have gained +1 Charisma for finally convincing someone to follow your lead!**_

Kll stared at the pop up in horror, and rage for a moment.

"MOTHER FU-"

* * *

 **Part 3 - Of Monsters and Men**

I was in the middle of doing a second set of 1000 pushups, trying desperately to gain another point in strength, trying to push my body another step forward. I could feel the deep strain in my muscles, the ache that had been there for weeks. At 10 years old, I was in better shape than most Saiyans a decade older than me. In some ways, I'd say I was stronger than most Saiyans twice my age as well.

For some reason, though, I couldn't push past 49 strength. No matter how much weight I pushed, pulled, or lifted, it made absolutely no difference. My muscles would tear, ache, and then heal, all for nothing. I finished out the 1000, and then began doing wind sprints from one end of the concourse, to the other. My endurance was at 47, and I could almost feel it slowly growing. There didn't seem to be any issues there, at least.

' _Unless it too sticks at 49. Damn it all._ ' I thought as I flipped off a wall, sprinting back the way I came.

It slammed into me like a wall, smashing me bodily into the ground. The feeling of oppression was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I couldn't move my body, even to crawl. I managed to turn my head, trying to seek out the source of this horrible, horrible power level, when I saw it in the distance.

The KS Class destroyer ship, Frieza's personal ship, was crossing the horizon in the distance. It was heading towards the main port in the city, as expected.

' _Jesus Christ! His power is...unfathomable._ ' I thought as I started flaring my own power.

I managed to get onto my hands and knees, and then stand fully. I lifted off, wobbling in the air before I was able to finally right myself and head in the direction of the port. It was a quick flight, at my current speed, so took me barely any time at all. I could feel the power practically rolling off of Frieza in waves, each one crashing into me. I landed on the top of a building not far from the port, and simply watched, waiting.

A half hour passed, before a door on the ship began opening, lowering a ramp. He stepped out, short stature, smooth skinned. Compared to his power level, he looked practically harmless. I quickly observed him, which was the entire reason I had come here.

 **Name: Frieza**

 **Title: Emperor**

 **Race: Frost Demon**

 **Age: 43 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 6,854,500**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 132,670,000**

 _Frieza is the current ruler of the Ice Empire. Considered a tyrant, he is feared Universe wide for his power, and cruelty. Willing to kill anyone at a single slight, both existent, and perceived, it is thought best not to interact with him at all. He rarely leaves his palace, but when he does, there is generally hell to pay._

I have a very long way to go...

* * *

A/N: This is the first Interlude! There is one more following this, and then we'll make it to the official chapter 5. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. If you are, feel free to drop me a review, or follow! Both show me that everyone is enjoying my efforts. I do have to say, that I can already tell I'm getting better at writing. My editor(Read - Girlfriend), isn't seeing as many obvious errors anymore.

Oh, and for those wondering when Interlude 2 will be posted? Right now, actually! No, for real, it's been posted. Go read it!


	7. Interlude 2

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 _IF YOU ARE READING THIS, AND MISSED INTERLUDE 1, PLEASE GO READ THAT FIRST._

An Interlude:

* * *

 **Part 4: The Octopus and the Spike ball?**

I had just finished another set of weights, when the previously mentioned machines with the many arms, and the other one with the spike ball, caught my eye. I had yet to see anyone else use them, mainly due to me being in here at 4 am. I walked up to them, checking to see if there were any instructions written on them. Seeing none, I reached out to tap a button on the spiked ball machine.

' _Wait...Should I actually touch this thing? Curiosity killed the cat and all...Eh, fuck it._ ' I thought, as I finally hit the start button.

I jumped back, waiting for something to happen. A slight whirring noise started up, but nothing else. It kept going for about a minute before anything actually happened.

" _DODGE!_ " came a loud, squeaky machine voice, before the metal spiked ball was launched at me.

Suffice it is to say, that I didn't manage to dodge.

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

 **Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!**

 **Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!**

 **Energy Modifier is now 2.1, for a total Power Level of 1608!**

' _So that's how Gohan felt…_ ' I thought as I climbed back to my feet. "Fuck that machine. Jesus. Who makes these things?" I quickly saved the game, just in case the next machine rips me limb from limb.

I walked over to the machine with many arms and started poking at it as well. If I'm going fuck around, might as well go for broke. I tapped a few buttons, hit start, and hopped back about four feet. The arms on the machine started moving, going through several different motions, as though testing their dexterity.

" _DODGE!_ " It squeaked out before the arms started flailing at me.

Thankfully I was actually prepared for this one and started dodging immediately. Flip, side step, duck, dodge, jump, backflip!

 **BING!** _ **You have gained +1 Agility for learning how to Dodge!**_

' _Nice._ '

 **Part 5: Trickle Down Economics**

The biggest bonus to working under the strongest Team Leader is the beat downs. No, no, follow me for a minute! See, each time he kicks the ever living shit out of you, you gain a Zenkai. Each. And. Every. Time. Sadly, after you get too many of those, your Power Level is high enough that he can't really damage you as well.

I call this the Power Level Theory of Trickle Down Economics. As Saiyans get stronger, they can beat down other Saiyans that much easier. Those Saiyans get a Zenkai, over and over, passing it down as they beat other, weaker Saiyans. Eventually, it evens out, and each Saiyan has reached their bodily limit.

These thoughts didn't make me feel a damn bit better! I was currently laying in what I can only describe as a bloody crater. Luksa floated about 80 feet away, fist still extended from where he had absolutely wrecked everything I knew and loved.

"Ggaahhhhh…" I groaned, crawling out of the crater. I could barely see, my eyes filled with blood, could barely breathe, also filled with blood.

"Splugh!" I called up to Luksa.

"That sounds about right, Kll! Hahaha," He laughed, at my nonsensical exclamation. "Now you understand why I don't fight you guys at full power, right?"

Oh yeah, I got that. That didn't need to be explained again.

* * *

 **Part 6: A Dream Come True**

' _Today feels like a Monday. We don't even have days of the week here, just a designated day of the year, yet today is definitely a Monday._ " I thought, seeing everyone busy working on their after action reports.

These past few days had been very important for Gamma, but for me especially. Six days ago, we had our first ever call to action. See, the Teams aren't just here to be trained, but also to be sent out into the field for small tasks. I'd been with Team Gamma for almost 8 months when we finally got our call. Alpha had been called twice already, so I was itching for some real action.

We were loaded up onto a ship, after being told where we were going. Some small moon located in some system 10 light years away was rioting over taxes or some shit of that like. We were to go, stop the riots, and protect the local government till something could be done. I personally didn't care for that at all.

' _This is what I've been waiting for._ ' I thought, as the ship took off, quickly breaking through the atmosphere.

I had grown up in the early 90s, and 00s, on earth. I'd been after the space race, and well before colonization efforts on other planets. I'd always dreamed of space, of exploring the unknown. This was a dream come true. We had quickly reached orbit, and I had my first real view of the stars without an atmosphere. They were beautiful.

* * *

 **Part 7: The Final Interlude**

Bara and I faced each other, both waiting for the order to go. Today marked six years with Team Gamma. Luksa had left us three years ago, to move into the 11th Strike Force. Muhsina, who had replaced him, had entered the 11th Strike Force yesterday as well. Today, Bara and I would face off, to decide the new Team Leader of Gamma.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Captain Groos, watching from off to the side.

All around us stood the remnants of The Academy. Over 400 students, ranging from newbies to kids reaching 18 years of age. Their power levels ran from low 200s, all the way up to Team Leader Sanna, who had managed to pump up to 22,000. Due to her age, she wasn't yet eligible to enter a Strike Force, but in one year, she's set to enter the 2nd. Her growth is unheard of, to the other Saiyans. No other Saiyan in the past decade had increased in strength as fast as her. Except for me and Bara, that is.

Three years ago, I had really picked up on the training, especially with Bara. He was a cool guy, always willing to help out a friend in need. When I needed a punching bag, he was always down. I meant a training partner. That was rude of me!

"I'm ready, Captain," I answered, as did Bara.

It was easy to see that everyone was practically drooling with anticipation. Bara's power level currently say at 26,800. My own was also at 26,800. I was stronger, much stronger actually. I wasn't going to reveal that just yet, however. Instead, as Bara grew, I paced his level as well. His growth was my growth, and it never cast a strange eye at me from any of the Captains. If he could grow so quickly, so could I, even being 4 years younger than him. I observed him a final time, just to see if there had been any change.

 **Name: Bara**

 **Race: Jitna**

 **Age: 15 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 112,000**

 **Power Level: 26,800**

 **Lvl: 14**

 **Stats:**

 **Stats:**

 **S. 6 (+14) 20**

 **P. 4 (+18) 22**

 **E. 8 (+12) 20**

 **C. 11 (+16) 27**

 **I. 6 (+14) 20**

 **A. 6 (+26) 32**

 **L. 5 (+16) 21**

 _Bara is a Jitna, a subrace of Saiyan. A Jitna is any child that has at least two Saiyan grandparents. Bara has been at the Academy for 9 years and hasn't wasted a single moment of it. Hailed a prodigy by the Captains, he is joined only by The Gamer Kll in terms of growth in their eyes. He considers Kll to be his best friend and is fully expecting to enter the Strike Forces with him at his side._

I smiled reading that again. After so many years here, it was starting to feel real to me. I don't know when I stopped thinking of it as a game, and instead as my life, but I did. This world felt real to me, regardless of how it appeared. I actually felt badly for others like Bara. The Gamer perk gave me a huge advantage over other people. Even with minimal effort, I knew I'd be stronger than Bara, which is why I mainly just kept up with him. I couldn't stand the thought of pushing past him, ruining his motivation.

I looked at my own stat sheet, while we waited for Captain Groos to begin the match. Thankfully, it only took for FOUR FUCKING YEARS to discover the summary version of my character sheet.

 **Name: Kll**

 **Title:** _ **The Saiyan Gamer**_

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 11 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Lvl: 8**

 **HP: 384,160**

 **Final Power Level: 44,178.4**

 **Stats:**

 **S. 8 (+41) 49**

 **P. 4 (+20) 24**

 **E. 8 (+41) 49**

 **C. 3 (+12) 15**

 **I. 6 (+18) 24**

 **A. 6 (+39) 45**

 **L. 5 (+16) 21**

Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I'd long since maxed out strength, and endurance. I couldn't find a way to increase them past 49, however. I was expecting agility would also max at 49, but wasn't quite there yet. I had a few ideas for pushing past, but I wasn't in a position to try them out just yet.

"Today, everyone, we decide the new Team Leader for Team Gamma. Bara, who has been here for nine years, the most senior member of Team Gamma, stands tall against Kll! Kll, who has been here for only six years, has shown amazing growth. They both have the same power level, as of the last test. This fight will be much more about ability, than strength." Captain Groos announced as he exited the ring. I could hear the sounds of scouters locking onto us both, checking our power levels. I ignited my Aura, feeling the wind whip up around me, while Bara did the same.

He looked at each of us, gave us a firm nod, then shouted, "Go!"

Our fists met with a loud crack that shattered the ring beneath our feet, each subsequent crash smashing the ring even more. He went for a high kick, that I ducked, and returned with a right hook that he slipped back from. He started back peddling as I came in tossing combos aiming for the face and body. He slipped each one, before catching my left fist in his left hand, yanking me forward, and kneeing me hard in the chest.

Or at least, he would have had I not caught his knee with my right hand. I pushed it down, aiming a kick at his side, but he caught that with his free hand. He released my fist, jumping back, as I started spinning, aiming sweeping kicks and backhands his way. He pulled moves out of the matrix, showing off his dexterity as he bent over backward, somersaulting over and over between my blows.

I slapped the ground, pushing myself to the left, and back, denting the ground with the force. As I landed, I shoved energy into my palm, sending out rapid fire blasts of energy his way. He started slapping those away as well, each contact causing little explosions of light and smoke. He started making his way towards me through the obstructed view, getting closer, and closer, as I sped up the attacks.

Finally, he was within striking distance again, so I stopped the blasts. Duck, dodge, weave, lean back, block block block block. We danced, our bodies completely in tune with each others fighting style. This was a battle of attrition, and without pulling out my full power, there was every real chance I could lose. I saw the quest alert out of the corner of the eye, reminding me that this match was worth 20,000XP. Almost enough to push me to level 9, basically.

' _Damn it, Bara! You're just too skilled to put down any other way._ ' I thought, as he again slipped by two of my kicks.

He was slowing down a bit, but not enough to make any difference. He was naturally faster than me, but using my energy equaled that out nicely. I wasn't using any energy at all maintaining my current Power Level, as I was barely at half my full strength. Bara, however, was pushing himself to the fullest. I knew that if I waited long enough, his energy would run out, and I could snag the victory without ruining things for him.

I was distracted and took the first full hit of the match right to the face. He didn't let up, either, hitting me with a combo that would have left me dazed if our power difference wasn't so great. I caught the next attack, punching him hard in the stomach, doubling him up.

"Uplight Flash!" I cried, forcing energy into my palm.

The bright beam lifted him off of my hand, and up into the air. He slipped off of it about 20 feet above us and returned fire with his own beam of energy. Rotating on the spot, I slipped sideways, dodging the bulk of the blast. I flashed up into the air, catching him off guard with a kick to the back.

He recovered quickly, rushing back at me. We began the dance again, attacking, dodging, blocking. A few blows were finally getting through for the both of us, but not enough to really show which of us was better. A hard chop brought me up short, followed quickly by a kicking combo that launched me back about 20 feet.

Our eyes met in mid air, and I could feel the energy between us heat up as though on fire. I brought my hands together, forming a cup, just over my right shoulder. I started pumping energy into my palms, forming a translucent green orb of bright shining energy. Bara moved in concert, both of his hands reaching directly over his head, as though holding a basket ball. His own energy, a bright fiery red that made me jealous as shit, ignited between his palms.

While mine was compact, a perfect orb, his was chaos. A bright, twisting shape of red energy, I knew that it felt like true fire when it hit. I kept pumping energy into my palms, pouring every bit I was currently using in it. My strength was more than high enough to contain it, no longer feeling the twitch of it trying to escape as I once did.

"Show me everything you have, Bara! Let this be the true test! We're far too evenly matched for this to end in any other way!" I shouted across to him.

He nodded, our eyes locked as we charged our most powerful attacks. "I agree. Let's do this!" He yelled his agreement back.

"Chaos Cannon!"

"Kll-Beam!"

They met in mid air with an explosion of energy that scoured the ring far below us. His red beam of chaotic spurts of energy was evenly matched by the perfection of my own green blue attack. They mixed where they met, turning a bright shining orange red.

"HHhhhaaaaaaa!" Bara shouted, pushing his energy even harder.

"Uuurrraaaaaa!" I matched his shout, pushing my energy into the attack.

It moved slowly towards him, then slowly back towards me, practically bouncing back and forth between us. Sweat was pouring down both of our faces from the exertion, the difficulty of holding back a beam of both of our energy.

' _He's truly strong. I'm glad this world has people like him. I thought the Saiyans would be all evil when I first came here. They didn't look very good from the flashbacks, honestly. But here, I can tell that they genuinely care for one another. Bara feels I'm his best friend…_ ' I thought, as his cries entered a fever pitch.

' _He...he deserves this more._ ' I thought as I let the energy escape my hands.

As the energy surged towards me, I opened my arms to accept it. There would always be next time. A single thought passed through my mind, as the beam connected with me.

' _Chaos Cannon is such a better name than Kll-Beam. Fuck me._ '

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, everyone! This ends the interludes, and sets up the beginning of the next saga! The official Chapter 5 starts one year past the end of this chapter, making Kll 12 years old. I know that some of you dislike time skips, but I hope I did the time between some justice. If not, I do apologize, and hope you can still enjoy the rest of the story! Much much more is coming, and it's gonna be the fight of his life!

Until next time, when we meet in the "Ice Cold Saga", this is Klldarkness!


	8. Chapter 5

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 **Chapter 5** _:_ Frozen Wasteland

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

My eyes snap open at exactly 5 am, as they do every morning. I've been skipping out on the gym, with my stats completely frozen as they are. For some reason, no matter what I do, I can't push past 49. My Power Level has barely moved in four months, due to a lack of fights, and quests. That all changes today, however. Today, both Bara and I are to be offered a position in one of the Strike Forces. Sanna is as well, but she's been a bitch for seven years, so she can go to hell!

I shower quickly, dry off, and dress in my battle armor. Scouter attached and on, I see I have a message from Bara waiting for me.

"Hey, Kll! One more day, buddy! Meet me on the concourse at 5:45, and we'll wait for everyone else." His voice comes over the Scouter.

I quickly exit my room, the place I've lived for the past seven years, never to see it again. I actually feel a little homesick just thinking of it, but quickly crush that feeling away. I hop out the entrance and fly up to the main concourse. I can sense Bara up near the main hall, leaning against the wall. Even from this distance, I can see his name, level, power level, and other incidental information, above his head. I maxed out 'Observe' years ago, which made my HUD show all sorts of information.

' _Even a wind speed indicator. I don't understand why I'd need that._ ' I think to myself, as I land near Bara.

We stand in silence for a bit, before Bara finally speaks up. "Hey, Kll?" He asks.

"Hmm?" I reply, wondering what's on his mind.

"Well...I was wondering something, and was hoping you could explain?" He replies, after a moment.

I'm getting curious now, so nod for him to continue.

"A year ago, when we fought for Team Leader...Well, why did you throw the match?" He asks, finally.

I pause for a moment, thinking about how I should answer. He obviously believes I threw the match, so there is no point in lying.

"I guess I felt you deserved Team Leader more than I did. I'd been on the team for a lot shorter of a time than you. After being on the team for so long, you definitely knew more than I did. I figured you'd run it better." I answered carefully. ' _Not to mention it only really affects my charisma stat, which has come a good distance regardless. For me, it would have made zero difference. This way, you got leadership experience, more chances to show off, and the team benefited from your experience._ '

He considered that for a moment. "Thanks, man. I won't lie, it's been a blast leading the team I started on...I guess it doesn't matter anymore, though. Today, we're back to being the bottom of the bucket. Haha!" He laughed.

"Isn't that true? As long as we don't get stuck on one of the Strike Forces above designation 18, we'll be around the weaker members. I'd hate to get stuck on the 20th. They barely see any missions other than civil unrest. I've done enough of those with Gamma."

We continued laughing about the Strike Forces, till everyone else started showing up around 6:30 am. We filed in with everyone else, meeting up with the rest of Gamma at the front of the hall. The Captains came in shortly after all the students and waited near the front as well. We stood in silence as we awaited the selection committee.

The selection committee consisted of two of Frieza's commanders, and one of the Saiyan Captains from the first five strike forces, whoever was available at the time. They would come, hear our records, and then make a decision on placements. It's generally a quick process, thankfully. I hate standing around for too long.

About 10 minutes had passed, before the doors opened, letting in three people. I quickly 'Observed' them.

 **Name: Rexanne**

 **Race: Half-Saiyan**

 **Age: 32 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 282,600**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 84,900**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Rexanne is the Teris System Advisor to Lord Emperor Frieza. She is in control of all pending missions, and war efforts for the 11th - 13th sectors. Cross her at your own peril._

 **Name: Vesa**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 28 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 230,000**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 42,890**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Vesa is Rexanne's Assistant. She handles the paperwork dealing with the day to day work. She's mainly in control of the assets, and control divisions._

 **Name: Zenais**

 **Race: Jitna**

 **Age: 45 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 487,250**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 228,600**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Zenais is Captain of the 3rd Strike Force. Well known for his strong attitude against failure, he is a task master. Very few ever reach his expectations for them._

Not being able to see the stats of those more than 10 levels higher than me is such a bummer. I'd really like to see if anyone has managed to break 49 in their stats, or if it's just a world limitation. Such a fucking bummer!

"Welcome! Welcome!" Called Captain Groos, as he held the door for the selection committee. He introduced them to us all and then settled back while they got their stuff in order.

"Bara!" Rexanne called out. "Come join us up here, please."

Bara nodded to me, then joined them at the front of the hall. As they spoke to him quietly, asking questions, Captain Groos read out his power level, mission scores, and other important information. He looked a little angry, upset even, with what they were telling him, but eventually nodded.

Rexanne stands, and announces to the waiting crowd, "Bara has been chosen to act as acting Captain for the 21st Strike Force! We feel that his ability to lead Team Gamma, along with his personal power, makes him a good candidate to whip them back into shape."

' _Oh wow. I haven't seen that before._ ' I think as the crowd goes wild. There is plenty of cheering around me. The Academy takes it very seriously when one of the students makes it into the Strike Forces, and to be made a Captain right out of it must be even better.

As he's sent out the door, he looks back at me, shakes his head, and continues on. I turn back to the front of the hall, where my name has now been called. I head up to the front desk, introducing myself to the three seated at the table.

"Hmm...Yes, of course. You've come quite far since you began at the Academy, seven years ago." Zenais addresses me. "18 successful missions, most considered to be moderately difficult. It also says here that you helped Bara lead Team Gamma. Is that correct?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir. He felt that I deserved a chance to lead some of the missions, as we were both equally strong. I was never officially Team Leader." I answered.

He reached over to show something to both Rexanne, and Vesa. Vesa saw it, and asked me, "It says that you're able to suppress your power. Is it suppressed right now?"

I considered that for a moment. My power level was currently sitting at a bit over 32,000, to match with Bara. I could sense him in the Alcove, most likely packing his belongings to head off the world. It was unlikely he'd be pointing a scouter in this direction for a few moments. Would hate to crush his motivation right before he leaves for such an important job.

I nodded, pushing my power level up to its max, 48,000. Zenais's Scouter pinged, showing it had read my power level, so I dropped it back down to 32,000. He told them what it said, then pointed at something on his paper with wide eyes.

"I thought you might just be tiny, but you're actually 12? With a Power Level of 48K? That's unreal." He replied, looked askance at me.

Again I nodded, while they deliberated. This was taking a bit longer than most of the others I had seen. I could hear the crowd growing a little restless behind. I hope this was done soon. I hope I didn't make a mistake in showing my actual Power Level.

"Agreed," Rexanne told Zenais, before standing to address the crowd. "Kll has been selected to join the 3rd Strike Force, under Captain Zenais. We feel his power and growth would go well the current team and would grow accordingly."

Again the crowd exploded, as Zenais told me to meet him at the spaceport tomorrow by noon, to head off the world. I nodded, before leaving, heading right out the door. I waved to the rest of Team Gamma as I went, nodding at a few of Alpha and Beta that I had connected with. I'd miss this place, but, you never get anywhere if all you do is sit in one place. I too headed for the Alcove, landing lightly in the entrance.

"Kll! Bara calls, as he sees me enter. "Where did they stick you at?

"3rd, with Captain Zenais," I said, frowning.

"Oh...Well, at least you'll see some action! And hey, if I can manage to get the 21st up to par, we may get to take some missions together!" Bara replied, a bit more excited. "If not, we can hang out when we're on leave. We get a few days each month, and a week or two a year. We'll be good."

Bara is infinitely optimistic. One of his most endearing traits, honestly. I nod, and we talk for a while longer, as we pack our things. The day passes slowly, which is both a blessing and a curse. It's actually hard to say goodbye to one of my friends from this game, even though I know he technically isn't real. It's hard to wrap my head around, actually. Finally, everyone heads to bed, and I lay down as well. With but a moment's effort, I fall asleep.

* * *

It's almost noon, as I land at the spaceport. It's super easy to home in on Captain Zenais's Power Level, so I land pretty close to him.

"Kll." He says upon seeing me, rather tersely.

"Captain Zenais," I reply.

"Hmmph. We'll be leaving in just a moment." He replies, looking towards the shipping queue.

I consider asking him how long the flight is, or where we are going but think better of it. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. A few minutes pass in silence before a bright, silver, gleaming ship is magnetically pulled up to the take off zone. Captain Zenais motions to me and begins walking to the ramp of the ship. We enter, and I quickly find a seat. Captain Zenais spends some time typing on a console before the ramp closes up, and the ship lifts off.

He sits down across from me, before finally speaking to me. "We'll be in transit for three days before we arrive. I'd suggest you rest as much as possible, as once we land, you'll be in for a tough few weeks. We need to get you up to snuff, and used to the team activities."

I nod, and give out a standard "Yes Sir!".

"Do you know how the Strike Forces work?" He asks.

I shake my head, so he continues on. "Each Strike Force is made up of 4 members, and the Captain. Each team is specialized for specific tasks, but also for general combat. My team is mainly for search and destroy tracking, and frontline combat. They need someone found, we find them. Then we generally kill them."

That's about what I was expecting, actually. Not the specialization part, but the team structure makes sense. "Where are we heading to, Captain?" I ask when he pauses.

"We're heading to Planet Vegeta. That's where every Strike Force is stationed, for the most part. A few are out on missions, one or two on guard duty. When we aren't needed, we're home."

We talked for a bit longer, before he got up, and showed me to the rooms. There were two rooms in the back of the ship, one for him, one for me. The secondary room had several bunk beds in it, so I guess this was for the rest of the team. I settled down, pulling out a datapad. I start going over the news reports from around the Empire. A few of the reports seem interesting, including two planets that are currently blocked out, communications wise. There was a storm of sorts affecting communications in that area, so it's probably nothing. I mark them for later review, before turning on the TV. This is gonna be a long trip.

Three days later, the ship sets down in a very well maintained space port, in what I quickly learned was known as Grou City. A smaller city than the main three, but the one that the 3rd Strike Force called home. I could sense some massive power levels all around, but the thing that caught me most by surprise was the gravity. I had long since forgotten that Planet Vegeta had gravity at five times earth. Come to think of it, I didn't even know what the gravity for Frieza Planet 2744B. I had to pump a bit of energy into my body just to walk off the ship without looking like a fool. I continued to sense the power levels around me, with the highest sitting at about 680k, near the edge of the city.

While we waiting for things to be unloaded from the ship, I did some stretches, and a few squats, trying to get used to the higher gravity.

 _ **LIMITS RELEASED**_

BING! _You have gained +1 strength for training in a higher gravity!_

I stared at that popup for several moments before the realization finally crashed into my mind. ' _Holy shit no way!_ ' I thought, pulling up my summary page. I probably looked like an idiot, staring off into space. I didn't care in the least, because a happy little 50 was staring back at me, from where I had been looking at a 49 for over 4 years. ' _I am going to train so fucking hard._ '

Captain Zenais lifted off into the air, with me quickly following, and began heading east. We flew rather quickly, for about 20 minutes, before we reached a four story building along a street of other identical buildings. We landed right at the front entrance, which opened automatically for us. We walked in, greeted by a short hallway with a door on the other end. As we walked, scanners screened us as we passed by. I didn't bother asking after them, as it was obvious what they were there for.

Once we had passed through the other door, we found ourselves in a central atrium, with a small ring, a seating area, some couches off to one side, and a set of doors to the far side. Standing in the ring were three other individuals. I quickly 'Observed' them.

 **Name: Lucia**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 23 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 230,000**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 89,120**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Lucia is the third strongest member of the 3rd Strike force. Her ability to suppress her power level makes it very easy for her to sneak up on people. She's very skilled in energy manipulation and is able to fight for a very long time without tiring._

 **Name: Hayk**

 **Race: Jitna**

 **Age: 27 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 318,420**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 172,340**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Hayk is the second strongest member of the 3rd Strike Force. His ability to rapidly move at faster than expected speeds, for short distances, makes him very hard to tie down._

 **Name: Romina**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 19 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 280,000**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 61,199**

 **Stats: ?**

 _Romina is the 4th strongest member of the 3rd Strike Force. Her ability to sense energy is well developed and can sense people as far away as a planets moon. She expects she can increase that distance with more practice._

I nod and introduce myself. All three shake my hand and welcome me to the team.

"Everyone, we're on down time for the next two days, and then we begin training. If you could, please show Kll around when you have time." Captain Zenais says as he finishes putting his things away.

I'm shown to my new room, which looks quite a bit like my old one, though the bathroom is much, much bigger. A lot of wasted floor space. I do wish there was more color, though. All this white, and silver is a bit glaring. I put my stuff away before I head back out into the main area. As I pass into the 'Arena', Lucia stops me.

"Hey Kll, you up for a spar?" She calls over, from where she is stretching.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Objective: Put on a good showing for the 3rd Strike Force!**

 **Bonus Objective #1: ?**

 **Bonus Objective #2: ?**

 **Reward: 4200XP**

Yes! Double yes! That's almost enough to get me to level 9. I haven't leveled up in over a year. I need this. I quickly accept.

"Sure! I could do with a challenge." I laugh in reply.

I hop into the arena and stretch as well. Lucia is a bit stronger than me, and most likely quite a bit more experienced. I can hold my own, though. I sense the other members of the 3rd slip into the seating area to watch our spar. Lucia finishes stretching and then stands on the far side of the ring.

"We'll go till one of us submits, or is knocked out. Sound good?" She asks.

I finish up as well, stand straight, and agree. She ignites her aura, the standard white I see more often than not, and enters her stance. I match her movements, pushing my Power Level to the max. It's a bit under half of what she has, but as they say, Power Levels are bullshit. Bara was faster than I was, even when I was matching his Power Level, and my agility was higher than his. I didn't know why, exactly, another mystery of the game that had no useful hints.

"Go!" Captain Zenais calls from the stands, causing us both to explode into action.

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Lucia - Lvl 20**

 **6200XP**

' _Oh yeah, like I'm going to win this one.'_ I think as she launches herself across the ring.

She's fast, real fast, but not faster than Bara. I really need to figure out what the cause of that is. I couldn't see her stats due to level differences, but at her Power Level was definitely high enough to make a difference. Her fist passes through the air where my head was just at, as I bend backward, dodging the blow.

I kick upwards, using my hand on the ground to hold myself steady, and the hit connects, knocking her a ways back. I'm startled that I managed to hit so easily, and she appears to be surprised as well. She looks down at her stomach and growls at me.

' _That's pretty hot, actually...wait, what? Oh, fucking Christ I think I've hit puberty.'_ I think, dodging more blows as she flies back in. I definitely don't need this distraction.

Dodge, dodge, duck, parry, counterattack! My fist slams hard into her cheek, snapping her head back, sending her sprawling. I can sense her Power Level fluctuating, but it's holding steady in the high 80k range. This is ridiculous. I stop playing defensive, and rush in, quickly breaking through her guard.

Left, right, stomach shot, stomach shot, side kick, and she's launched through the air. I slam every bit of energy I have into my body, increasing my speed and perceptions even higher, circling fast enough to catch up to her before she can recover. Another kick and she is flying off in that direction. Circle, kick, circle, kick, she's a ping pong ball.

' _Holy shit! Why isn't she better than this? Is she not able to use her energy as well as I am?'_ I think as I continue to literally beat her ass.

BING! _You have gained +1 intelligence for figuring out your opponents weakness!_

Oh, well alright! I stop attacking her, letting her hit the ground hard, and roll. She jumps to her feet, and immediately pushing a third of her energy into a bright boiling beam of energy that she launches from her mouth with a scream. It contains less energy than I currently have, so this shouldn't be a problem.

"Hrrraaaa!" I yell as I bring my hands forward, grabbing the energy in my hands.

It starts pushing me back, so I dig my heels in and lean forward. I start concentrating my energy into my palms, and push hard, launching the energy back towards her. I can see her smirk drop as she jumps to the side, dodging it. I meet her mid air, catching her with a hard uppercut to the gut, and a hard left to the face.

With a loud crack, I feel her cheek bone snap beneath my fist, and her aura drops with a pop. She lands hard on the ground and doesn't move.

"Medic?" I call out.

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Lucia Lvl 20**

 **6200XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 6200XP**

 **Quest Success!**

 **Objective: Put on a good showing for the 3rd Strike Force! Pass +4200XP**

 **Bonus Objective #1: Untouchable! Pass +3800XP**

 **Bonus Objective #2: End the fight without hurting Lucia's pride! Fail +0XP**

 **Total Reward: 8000XP**

 **-3650XP till Lvl 9!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 2 Attribute Points!**

 **+1 Special Attack Creation Point!**

Oh wow! I didn't even realize I didn't get hit once in that fight. That bonus experience pushed me well past a new level. With a quick thought, the level up screen appeared, the world pausing around me. I dropped the attribute points into Perception and Intelligence and finalized that selection. The feat list pops up to replace that, and I used some of the feat points I've saved to snag a few that unlocked at level 9.

Feats:

 **Enhanced Zenkai** \- Born under the full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Battles are rated at 1.2 for Tailed Saiyans, 1.1 for Tailless Saiyans

 **Saiyan Elite** \- Your power level was high upon birth. Your energy modifier starts at 1.2.

 **Saiyan Pride** \- You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 TEMP Racial STR Bonus, +1 TEMP Racial END Bonus

 _ **A Legendary Story**_ \- *******************************************************************

 **A drastic loss…** \- You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyans battles are now (.8), half Saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being picked on as a child, you've gained extra combat battle experience. Start with 1.3 energy modifier.

 **Energy Suppression** \- Power Level can be hidden, down to 1/10th of your max power.

 **Energy suppression EX** \- Lvl 9 Restricted - Can suppress your power level down to 1 without suffering exhaustion.

 **Nerd** \- You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at "dodging", but you've got smarts backing you up! +2 Bonus to INT

 **Mentored** \- You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR

 **Energy Sense** \- Stackable.

. 1st. - Can sense power to a general sense. (Stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).

a. 2nd. - Can sense #*************. Example: Power level of 25,000 would give a sense of "In the 20 thousand range."

b. 3rd. Full power level sensing.

 **Desperation** \- At 50% HP, can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4th HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to ½ unless less than 30% HP remaining.

 **Inner Eye** \- Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy sensing Lvl 2, adds +3 to perception checks.

 **Life Giver** \- Stackable.

. 1st. Gain +10% HP permanently.

a. 2nd. Gain +20% HP permanently.

 **Oxygen? Who needs that!**

. 1st. Can breathe while under ground, or high in the sky.

a. 2nd. Can breathe while submerged in any liquid.

b. 3rd. No longer need to breathe at all.

 **A Chance For Regrowth?** \- Your tail is finally growing back! Take between 3 and 9 months for full growth. Retain benefit from " **A Drastic Loss…** ", but fixes battle experience loss.

 **Gamer's Mind V2** \- Lvl 9 Restricted - The Gamer Perk restricted - Ultimate control of your mind. Turn Gamers Mind on and off at will.

 **Lucky Shot** \- 10 Luck Restricted - Every now and then, cripple an opponent in one shot.

 **Strength of Conviction** \- Level 9 Restricted - When fighting for something you truly believe in, gain +5 Strength temporarily.

 **Teamwork Makes The Dream Work** \- While working with an ally, gain temporary insight into their next moves to allow for faster reactions.

 **Battle Prowess** \- Lvl 10 Restricted - While fighting an opponent that is more skilled than you are, gain a temporary bonus to your fighting abilities.

I snag **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , and **Energy Suppression EX**. Good bye pesky Power Level suppression limit! I finalize those, and my new character sheet pops up.

Name: Kll

Title: **The Saiyan Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 12 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 9

98650/140000

41350XP till Lvl 10!

Stats:

S. 8 (+41) 49

P. 4 (+22) 26

E. 8 (+41) 49

C. 3 (+16) 19

I. 6 (+20) 26

A. 6 (+41) 47

L. 5 (+16) 21

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(49 x 49) x (9 x 20) = 432,180HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

49 x 49 = 2401

2401 x 1 = 2401

2401 x 9 = 21,609

21,609 x 2.5 = 54,022.5

Base Energy: 2401

Energy Regen: 2401

Power Level: 54,022.5

Energy Modifier: 2.5 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 54,022.5

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Suppression EX,** **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**., **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 2** , **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , **Lucky Shot** Remaining feats: 1

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

I accept it, and it pops away, the world fading back in. Captain Zenais lands next to Lucia and gives her a medical injection. He's eying me with a more appraising look than before.

"I didn't think you'd beat her. Guess even I can be surprised, these days. Go ahead back to what you were doing, I'll be dropping her off in the med tanks." He says, lifting Lucia onto his shoulders.

I nod, before continuing to explore the building. I find the gym, which contains the standard stuff. In the corner is the fantastic octopus machine, and next to it is the spike ball. Good times. I keep searching, finding a spa type room, complete with sauna. I just might need to spend some time in there. Once I'm done exploring, I consider heading out into the city, or even exploring the rest of Planet Vegeta, but think better of it. There is always tomorrow.

I head back to my room, looking to catch up on some TV, when my scouter pings, alerting me to a message. I pull it up and hit play.

"Team, pack your things. We have an emergency mission, and we need to leave in 3 hours. Lucia will be transferred to the ship med pod, and heal in transit. Also, someone show Kll where his Team Armor is located." Captain Zenais announces.

Oh. Guess it's trial by fire then…

* * *

And so time passed. Before I knew it, six months had passed with me on the 3rd Strike Force. In this time, I'd learned several very important things about the game. Missions were worth a good amount of experience points, but it was the BATTLE experience, that was worth the most. That's right, Battles. That stupid unexplained section in my character sheet that promised great strength, and glory.

See, it's not enough to simply fight someone. It's not enough to simply kill someone. For a Saiyan, I had to fight, and kill, someone that was doing their utmost best, to try and kill me. Not only could they _want_ to kill me, they must also have the means to do so. They need to be stronger than me. It took me two months before I earned my first points into battle. This is where the feat **A Drastic Loss…** came into play. See, I'd gained an early boost to my energy modifier, but at a heavy cost. Instead of gaining the entire point for a 'Battle', I only gained 0.8.

The increase was still spectacular, but not as good as it could have been. A drastic loss indeed… Thankfully, there was no end to the Zenkais I earned, as I was constantly getting the shit kicked out of me by stronger opponents. My Power Level was increasing at a ridiculous rate, to the point where I was having to hide more, and more of it. I didn't want to make any waves, not when I needed to keep some of it in reserve.

I pulled up my character sheet, to study the relevant parts.

Stats:

S. 8 (+91) 99

P. 4 (+34) 38

E. 8 (+91) 99

C. 3 (+27) 30

I. 6 (+42) 48

A. 6 (+91) 99

L. 5 (+22) 27

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(99 x 99) x (9 x 20) = 1,764,180HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

99 x 99 = 9801

9801 x 3.4 = 33,323.4

33,323.4 x 9 = 299,910.6

299910.6 x 4.3 = 1,289,615.58

Base Energy: 9801

Energy Regen: 33,323.4

Power Level: 299,910.6

Energy Modifier: 4.3 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2)

Final Power Level: 1,289,615.58

That's right! Over one million at last. When I woke up from the last battle and saw the Zenkai, and Battle boost, I nearly keeled over. I was officially stronger than Frieza's second form, and about a third as strong as Goku was when he first went Super Saiyan. The sad part was that I kept it suppressed. I barely ever went above 10% power, and it was really getting me down. As much as I didn't want to stand out, my Power Level was far past what would be deemed acceptable.

From what I had seen, other than Frieza, there was no one else as strong as I was in the entire empire. Even the famed Kakarot had finally stopped getting stronger, at close to 900,000. For me, a 12-year-old kid to be stronger...I don't doubt it would have lead to all sorts of trouble. I was also feeling stagnant, as I couldn't find any place to train that had stronger gravity than Planet Vegeta. My stats were again maxed out, with no way to increase them. It was almost worse, knowing how to increase them, and being unable to. If things didn't change soon, I was going to head to earth, and kidnap Bulma. She's probably still alive. If not, I'll snag up the Dragonballs, and wish for a damn gravity machine.

Only problem there, is I still can't find earth! No matter what I search in the archives, I don't know enough about the galaxy to really track it down. I had a list of six different solar systems that matched Earths, but I hadn't yet gotten leave, to go track them down.

' _Just 3 more months and I've got 2 weeks of Vacation! Then we'll go see about those fucking Dragonballs._ ' I thought as I laced up my boots.

Today was a training day, for the 3rd Strike Force, and a special one at that. All the Strike Forces not currently on mission were doing a large scale exercise on Frieza Planet 6A, and both Frieza and King Vegeta would be watching. I was slightly nervous and made sure to save the game this morning, as soon as I woke up. If we mess up, and Frieza decides to kill us all, I'd like some chances to go back and fix that.

* * *

' _I feel like a fucking show horse._ ' I thought, as the 3rd Strike Force, and the 5th traded blows. None of the hits were meant to cause any lasting damage, and the game seemed to know that. ' _Not even getting experience for this!_ ' Gahh!

This was the third such spar in the past hour, and I was tired of it. Frieza and Vegeta were too far away for me to even 'Observe', but I could at least sense them. ' _I wonder if Vegeta has Power Level envy here in this game._ ' I thought, seeing as his power level was only 690k.

The area was saturated with Frieza's Power Level, making it really hard to sense anyone's Power Level other than his. I could at least 'Observe' those I could see, to compare their power levels. I'd caught sight of Bara earlier and was happy to see that his Team was doing much better than the reports from six months ago would claim. His own Power Level had grown to almost 180,000, and his Teams was closing in on 100,000 each.

"Alright Team, good job!" Captain Zenais congratulated us after we had finally finished our part. "We'll be packing everything up, and heading out within the hour. I'd prefer not to stay here any longer than we need to."

I wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment and began to move through the crowd of Strike Force members. I could feel the rest of 3rd moving in the same general direction, as our ship was parked just on the other side of the arena we were using.

 **Full-Scale Battle Mode Activated!**

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Objective: Survive!**

 **Bonus Objective #1 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #2 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #3 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #4 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #5 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #6 - ?**

 **Bonus Objective #7 - ?**

 **Reward: 180,000XP**

 **Failure: Death - Game Over**

I barely even read the alert before I'm rotating in place, looking for whatever horror is about to befall us. ' _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?_ ' I'm screaming in my head. Not even The Gamers Mind could protect me from the terror I was feeling over this surprise alert.

There was nothing, for a moment, just the milling of the crowd around me. The explosion, when it came, was as devastating as it was surprising when it completely flattened the seating area where Frieza was stationed. I felt over 100 energy signatures in that area disappear in a flash, along with King Vegeta's, though Frieza's barely dipped.

I looked up, following the trail of the beam, to see a lone figure floating near the clouds. A dark speck against the backdrop of clouds, he began his descent. Behind him, the clouds broke, thousands of dark specks following after him. My Scouter beeped loudly, three times, as did the hundreds of Scouters around me. I knew that that meant an emergency broadcast was incoming.

Ahead of me, the rubble exploded, Frieza's form shooting out of it, to land lightly on the ground. He was staring upwards, watching the invading force float down. He reached up, tapping his own special Scouter, opening the emergency channel.

"Hold your places!" He called.

As one, the Strike Forces stopped, waiting for further command. The tall, imposing figure landed lightly, 50 or so feet in front of Frieza, and began to walk forward. Behind him, a thousand strong army stood.

He stopped just five feet from Frieza, observing his reaction at the attack.

"Hello, brother." They said in unison.

 _A/N: And we are back with another exciting chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, as it's the opening to what you've all been waiting for...action action action! Expect the next chapter to be one giant fight scene. I've been told that I do the fight scenes well, and I can only hope I do this next one justice._

 _FYI! From the traffic stats, quite a few of my readers missed Interlude 1! Please keep in mind that there was a history chapter and 2 interlude chapters. If you missed it, please give it a read!_

 _Till next time, my beautiful readers, this is Klldarkness!_


	9. Chapter 6

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 **Chapter 6** _:_ A Cold Realization...

The two titans stand just five feet apart, their eyes locked onto each other. I've silently moved forwards, through the crowd of people, to stand near the front. Frieza is but 40 feet from me, his brother a bit aways from him to the left. Standing behind him is an army, at least 1000 strong, about 50 feet behind him. I have a clear line of sight. My mind is racing at a mile a minute, sensing power levels, comparing them, to us. I recognize a few of them from Coolers movie, as hazy as that memory is.

I can sense some massive Power Levels in there, but not too far back into the crowd, as Frieza and Cooler are making it all but impossible to sense around them. I turn towards Frieza and Cooler, quickly catching an 'Observe' on each. Frieza's Power Level has increased slightly, but the rest of the info is the same.

 **Name: Frieza**

 **Title: Emperor**

 **Race: Frost Demon**

 **Age: 45 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 7,385,500**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 141,200,000**

 **Name: Cooler**

 **Title: Exile**

 **Race: Frost Demon**

 **Age: 51 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 11,296,500**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 114,258,000**

 _Cooler is the older brother of Emperor Frieza. Exiled when his brother killed their father, he took his crew deep into space to find a way to gain his revenge. He believes himself to be ready to take over what should have been his in the first place, The Ice Empire._

Frieza has a clear advantage, but I know for a fact that Cooler has another form, and that both are completely willing to destroy this whole planet. They'd continue the fight in the remaining asteroid field if needed. My head is on a pivot, flipping back and forth, back and forth, gathering intel as fast as my poor brain can handle it.

"You dare come here, cooler, with an army at your back, as though they would make a single difference." Frieza laughs, his tail slapping the ground behind him.

"Of course, _Little_ brother. I've come to take what is mine, what you STOLE from me!" Cooler cries out, the anger in his voice rather clear. "As for my army? They are simply here to keep the monkeys and other rabble you've picked up over the years, in line. I'd hate to have to kill too many of my new subjects while taking you down."

' _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ ' I can't let this fight happen as it is. With us tied down, we'll be easy pickings. If Cooler is pushed too far, he'll go to his next form, then Frieza escalates, and everyone ends up smeared into the fucking ground!

"You'll have to take it from my cold dead hands, Cooler," Frieza replies. "And I'm afraid you're still not strong enough…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Foolish little brother! You think I would come here without at least being prepared? That I wouldn't arrive being certain of my victory?" Cooler laughs in reply. "You've never understood the subtlety of being prepared, never understood what it means to out think your foes!" His power level starts to rise, slowly at first, ever so slowly.

His aura picks up, wafting lazily in the wind, as he sets his arms open, widening his stance. "Today, Frieza, I will END your life, and take back my Empire. Grraaahhhhhh!"

' _We are all so fucking fucked. Fuck me._ ' I think, jumping back, as the ground shakes around us, crackling. Coolers muscles expand, as his height grows. A crown of sorts forms out of his head, coming down, covering his mouth as though armor. I was so fucking hopeful that maybe things were different, that maybe his power level wouldn't be higher than Frieza's, but it was.

 **Name: Cooler**

 **Title: Exile**

 **Race: Frost Demon**

 **Age: 51 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 11,296,500**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 162,980,000**

"Do not interfere, or my army will kill you!" Cooler calls to us, before vanishing in a flash of static light, slamming into Frieza. The crash is so loud it literally flows like a wave of energy from the point where they meet. Cooler smashes through Frieza's hastily thrown up defense, launching him backward, and into the air.

Our Scouters beep three times again, opening the emergency channel. Captain Kakarot's voice comes over, almost unrecognizable. "Do not interfere. The other Captains and I will come up with a plan, and then we'll act."

No one verbally replies, but I can see their acceptance in their eyes. These fucking fools would doom us all by having us sit idly by, while Frieza gets enraged enough to do something drastic. ' _God Damnit! I have to do something. But what…?_ '

I turn towards Cooler's Army, to see that some are watching the fight smashing around above us, with a few looking down now and then to watch over us. Most the Strike Forces are watching the fight as well. I pull up my save game menu, and notice that saving, and loading, is grayed out.

' _You have got to be fucking kidding me...I guess there is only one real choice. Step 1, get rid of that Fucking ARMY!'_

I bring up my Character sheet and tap on the move creation option.

 **Would you like to create a special move?**

I tap on yes, and it brings up the options and a small explanation.

 **Welcome to the Special Move Creation System! The SMCS is used by the Gamer to recreate special moves from within their Universe. Some moves will cost more points, so be aware of the cost!**

I have 8 points, one for each level I've earned. These damn things are super special, and I'd hate to have to waste them. I push the plus sign six times and scroll through the moves till I find the one I'm looking for. I'd been saving up 11 of them for Instant Transmission, but I suppose this will be worth it as well. If this game stops at level 20, I'll at least have enough points for it in the end.

 **Thank you for your purchase! Please use your new move responsibly.**

I grit my teeth and begin walking forward. There are several calls from behind me, including two I recognize as Captains that I really should be listening to, but I ignore them all. I stop between the two masses and wait for a pause.

"What do you want, boy?" One of the men in Coolers Army call to me. "Planning to defect before the battle is even over?"

The front few lines that could overhear him laugh along with him, with a few people turning away from the fight to get a read on my energy. ' _Enjoy your laugh, fellas. It's the last one you'll ever get.'_ I think as I begin slowly raising my power.

My power level is sitting at just above 180,000, so at 5'4", I'm not even close to intimidating. ' _Let's see if we can't fix that…_ '

"Gggrrrrrrrr" I start, as my power level starts to shoot up. I can hear scouters in front of me, and behind me, lighting up with the number as my Power Level grows. It's harder, and harder to force out, as I've only pushed this far once before, just to see what it feels like. I can hear the sea of scouters alerting their wearers, as my power grows more, and more. I throw my head back, as my power finally crests over 1,000,000, before hitting my max.

I'm shaking with the power, as it finishes rising. The crowd in front of me is completely silent, as are the Strike Forces behind me. I smile at having finally shut the laughter up, but I know it won't be enough. I'm absolutely stronger than every single person in both groups, but I know a combined effort would still take me down. There is only one way that I could think of to even the odds.

The planet continues to shake from the Ice demons fight, neither of them even noticing what is happening below. " **Kaio-Ken! Times 10!"**

 _ **Limits Breached!**_

 **WARNING!**

My aura explodes around me, turning from its normal light green to a dark shade of red. My energy compresses, then doubles, compresses again, doubles again. Up and up it soars, tearing the ground around me to shreds. "Rrrrreaaaaaa!" I'm crying out, as my body thrums with the energy and the pain.

I bring my hands forward, pumping my energy into my palms, forming a beach ball sized ball of energy. I'm ignoring the warning bells, and alerts, as I pump every last bit of energy into my palms, the ball of energy tripling in size, again, again, as my Power Level goes up higher than I can control. The moment it maxes, as my hands strain to contain the mass of energy I've built up, my vision starts to flash. The light from the attack is blinding, brighter even than the sun shining above.

The energy is pouring off of me, a deep, deep red. The army is slowly parting, some looking to attack me, some looking to run away. It's far too late for that, though. They are moving in super slow motion, compared to my perceptions. I look at the mass of energy in my hands, sensing the energy contained within. 8,700,000 is staring back at me.

' _Good enough.'_ I think.

"Kll-Beam x10! GREAAAHHHHH!" I cry, letting loose the maelstrom of energy within my hands.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

I instantly roll over, the sounds of combat all around me immediately bringing me to full attention. Bara and Captain Zenais are standing in front of me, blocking energy attacks from several attackers. Protecting me, while I was out. There is a wide gouge in the ground, easily 500 feet wide, going as far as the horizon. The ground is burnt, scoured and smoking. I sense that less than 100 survived my attack, and from just looking around, I can see that the Strike Forces are cleaning up. I look skyward, sensing that Cooler and Frieza are still going at it.

"Kll! You're alright!" Bara exclaims, rushing to my side as he notices I'm awake.

I turn to him, "What's happened to the rest of them?"

Captain Zenais turns as well, addressing me. "I don't know what the fuck that was, but it took out most of Coolers Army."

There is an explosion about 1000 feet from us, a cloud of smoke billowing from a crater near us. As Frieza climbs out of it, we get our first look at how the battle is progressing. Part of his tail is bent unnaturally, clearly broken, and his face is bruised, and bloody. He quickly examines the battlefield, spotting Captain Zenais.

"You! Give me your Med Inject, quickly!" He orders, as jumping and landing near us.

Captain Zenais is quick to comply, giving him an injection in his side once he's landed among us.

It barely had time to fully inject, before Cooler is smashing the ground between us, sending us all flying. I'm rolling with the impact, hopping to my feet again, turning to follow the action. Cooler looks barely damaged, which doesn't spell well for us. ' _Maybe if myself, and the Captains combined energy attacks? Pull a Goku, and convince them to add their energy to me? Fuck! That won't be enough. Not even the Kaio-Ken is going to help me pull this one off._ '

I duck down, a kick going wide over my head from some random attacker hoping to take me by surprise. I catch his leg as I come back up, slamming him into the ground over my shoulder. He doesn't move again, as I quickly survey the battlefield. There are clusters of fights going on, here and there, but we're clearly overwhelming them now that there are so few of them.

Cooler has picked up the initiative and is knocking Frieza around the sky like a ragdoll. He probably could have killed him by now, if he weren't being such a cartoon villain about it. I ignore them for now, powering back up to 650k, which is the max I can hit instantly. I rush into the nearest battle, which has several members from the 15th harrowing a tall blue guy with about 370,000 Power Level.

I quickly appear behind him, slamming a kick into the back of his head. There is a wet pop, and he crumbles like his strings were cut. Again, and again, I jump between battles, taking opponents out one after another before they even really notice I'm there. It only takes me a minute or two, along with the stronger members, to clear the battlefield.

Looking up suddenly, I yell out, "Incoming!", and flit left out of the impact zone.

Again Frieza has been slammed into the ground, with Cooler following right behind. Cooler actually seems a bit more damaged now, with a hole through his shoulder, and some scuff marks on the armor around his face. He slams into the ground feet first, landing hard, but looking like nothing more than a walking death machine. Frieza pulls himself out of the hole but is swiftly picked up by his throat.

"I told you, Frieza. I am the strongest in our family. We could have worked together, you under me, of course. But no...that wasn't good enough for you, was it? Instead, you kill our father, and send me away as though I would never return." Cooler's voice carries over the battlefield, as empty and desolate as it is. "Do you have any final words, brother, before I end your worthless life? He asks.

Frieza struggles in the grip, but it's clear his strength is flagging. His hands wrap around Cooler's wrist, but it's obvious there is nothing he can do on his own. "Very well." He says as he places his hand against Frieza's chest. With little effort, he sends a blast of energy straight through him, showering the area behind them with blood.

I can see the moment he notices that his army is no more, that no one is left standing but the remains of the Strike Forces. The good news is that he's down to nearly half his strength from that battle. He and Frieza really did a number on each other.

"Where are my men?!" He roars, tossing Frieza's body to the side.

He stalks forward, ignoring the men that run to Frieza's side, seeing if there is a way to save him. "I'll not ask again, vermin! Where are my men?" He practically screams.

' _Christ this is going to fucking hurt._ 'I think, as I shove all my energy into my body, throwing my Power Level as high as I can go. It physically hurts to power up so suddenly, but it needs to be done.

" **Kaio-Ken! Times 20!** " I cry, launching myself at him.

The suddenness of the attack catches him off guard, and his flagging strength from his fight with Frieza has him held quite low. My Power Level is barely reaching a third of his own, but while he is injured, I am in perfect health. My fist slams into his face like a steel jackhammer, launching him backward. I cut the Kaio-Ken, rushing after him, meeting him in mid-air again.

" **Kaio-Ken! Times 20!** " I yell out, before kicking him in the spine, launching him into the air. I reach out, grabbing his arm with the injured shoulder and yank him down for a knee to the chest. I spin, kicking him in the face, sending him rag-dolling across the ground.

I cut the Kaio-Ken again, and call for the others to assist, "Hit him with energy! Combine your attacks! Our fucking lives depend on it!"

As one they join in, blasting Cooler with everything they have, as he struggles to his feet. I'm gasping for air, my chest on fire. My whole body feels like liquid metal has filled every vein and pore. ' _Don't! Give! Up!_ ' I tell myself, while I scream " **Kaio-Ken! Times 20!** " to the heavens above.

Right, left, dodge, kick, I'm everywhere at once, blocking, attacking, reaching, grabbing. Everything I can do to keep Cooler down, to try and do enough damage to make a fucking difference. One connecting punch ends my chances, smashing me away like a semi truck against a bicycle.

"You fucking monkeys!" Cooler roars, as several of the Strike Force rush him. He blasts them out of his way, as he approaches my broken, crippled body. More and more attack, only to meet an unstoppable force of rage, and anger.

I'm crawling, scrabbling for purchase, when his kick crushes my ribs, launching me 50 feet away. I roll to a stop, dizzy, unable to even breathe without gagging on the blood filling my lungs.

' _Can't...give...up…_ ' I keep repeating, as I struggle to one knee, then another, and finally to my feet. "Ka-io-ken...Times…" I start to say.

I look up just in time to see Bara land in front of me, our eyes meeting, as an energy beam smashes into his back. He stumbles forward, into my arms, as the life leaves his body. We fall together, a pile of broken limbs. I struggle to lift him off of me, holding him in my lap.

' _This is the moment I should be going Super Saiyan._ ' I think, even as **The Gamer's Mind** activates.

I turn it off, thanks to the perk, but even then the emotions aren't actually there. ' _He's my best friend, but he isn't actually real. He's just another part of this game. I don't feel enough for him for this to matter._ ' I realize, looking down at his broken body in my arms.

None of this is real to me. When I die here, I'm going to just wake up at the main menu, ready to try again…

"But...I don't...want...to die." I whisper through the pain and blood.

"And yet you will, monkey," Cooler says from about 30 feet in front of me.

I look up, meeting his eyes. The broken bodies of over 100 of my comrades litter the battlefield, screams, and moans of pain fill the air, and yet I feel nothing. There is a numbness that fills me, where there should have been rage. There is an empty spot, where anguish should have pushed me past the limits of my own body.

Instead, there is sadness. Sadness fills me, as I look up to meet the eyes of the one that would kill me. ' _We're barely all that different._ '

"We're both...monsters...Cooler." I struggle to say, as I get to my feet. If I'm going to fucking die again, it won't be on my knees.

"Oh? Do explain monkey. I could use a bit more entertainment before I end your miserable existence." He says as he stalks forward slowly, clearly having all the time in the world.

"You may have killed them all, you bastard, but it was me that failed them. They aren't real people to me." I say as I stumble forward as well. "I held back this entire time when I could have made a difference. I could have pushed forward, tried harder, not hiding as much of my power. I could have changed this. You may have killed them, Cooler, but it was I that damned them."

I don't even see him move, as his fist smashes my face in, his hand wrenching my arm from the socket as he grabs me from the air, throwing me into the ground like so much trash. I'm laying in a crater of my own blood, my broken body splayed out around me.

"You speak craziness, monkey. But no worry, your life ends here. No one will ever know what happened here, other than that I killed my brother." He says as he begins to lift into the air. Up and up he floats, higher and higher, till he's little more than a speck in the distance. The dark red orb expands so quickly it's like it simply popped into existence.

' _I'm such a fucking failure. Jesus. I wasted 8 years here. I wasted this whole thing...It's my fault._ ' I think, tears filling my eyes, as I watch the ball of death energy fill the sky above Cooler.

' _I'm sorry, Bara. I'm sorry, Zenais. Fuck! I'm even sorry for Sanna. I wasn't smart enough, or strong enough to do this right._ ' I think, as I roll over, and rise to my knees.

' _My fault...my fault...my fault...My...Fault…_ ' I keep repeating, thinking of all the ways it could have been different.

"Rrrrhhhaaaaaaaa!" I scream, my energy exploding within me. "How did I fuck this up so badly!" The sky flashes with lightning, as the clouds darken above us. The tears in my eyes blind me, but I can feel that Cooler has stopped charging his attack. "I could have done so much better! This was my chance to feel like I could actually succeed at something, to do better than I did in my first life...and I've thrown it all away…"

" **It**... **was**... **MY FAULT!** " I scream, my head coming back, as I ascend.

 **Limits Released!**

 **Super Saiyan Lvl 1 Unlocked!**

 **+10 Permanent Energy Manipulation**

 **x50 Power Level Multiplier**

The ground is shaking beneath me, my energy skyrocketing with little to no effort. My scream reaches a fever pitch, my vocal cords straining beneath the very real rage I'm feeling.

' _I was wrong...so fucking wrong. It wasn't anger or rage, that brings about Super Saiyan...It's SELF-hatred that does it. Goku hated himself for being too weak to stop Frieza from killing his best friend. Trunks hated himself, for not being strong enough to help Gohan defeat the Androids. Vegeta...Vegeta hated himself for being too weak to live up to his own pride. And Gohan hated himself for holding back his father when he felt they needed him the most._ ' I think, as my power finally settles.

The game wasn't nice enough to heal my body, but it did give me more than enough strength for this. I reach over with my good arm and slam my shoulder back in place. I stagger from the pain but manage to stay standing. I look towards Cooler, right as he launches his death ball. I point my palm and release my energy with barely an effort, which slams into the attack in midair. The explosion fills the sky with fire, but that doesn't stop me from sensing Coolers Location.

We meet in mid air, taking him completely by surprise. The firestorm parts before me, opening the path him easily, where I slam into him with the force of a thousand dead Saiyans. I'm pumping my energy through my body, catching up to him quickly, slamming into him, again, and again. I don't waste time, or energy, with words. My body is breaking down under the strain of the fight, under all the damage I've taken, and I know that even as a Super Saiyan I can't keep going forever.

But Cooler has it much worse. His energy has failed him, is power fallen extremely low. Two super powerful enemies are more than anyone can take back to back, and it will cost him his life! Each hit I land is devastating in its own way, smashing his left and right, back and forth.

"Kll-Beam!" I cry, my signature attack slamming into Cooler's prone body, in mid-air.

Again I'm there to meet him, swatting him out of the air like a fly, catching him with a knee to the stomach, doubling him over. Again, again! Hammer fist, round house, head butt!

' _No more headbutts! The fuck! Whoever thought that was a good way to attack?!'_ I think, as he rights himself in the air, but is too slow to stop my attacks. The damage is building up with each of my attacks. It's a battle of attrition. The damage I'm doing to him, and my already failing body.

"Grraahh!" I yell as I slam my shoulder into his back from above, launching him into the ground.

I land next to the crater, collapsing onto one knee.

"Heh...heh….heh…." I huff, stumbling to the edge.

Cooler's body is mangled, broken, but definitely not dead. He's struggling to get up but failing. His body is scorched, bleeding. ' _It's almost done…_ '

I bring both hands up, concentrating my energy into both of my hands. "Let me show you what I did to your 'Army', Cooler," I whisper, as my energy builds.

"No…" He mumbles back, rolling onto his side, crawling away from me.

"Die! Hruuaaaah!" I push, releasing the built up energy.

The attack fills the crater, spreading outward, carpeting the area beyond with white hot energy. I keep it going for several long moments, till I sense Coolers energy disappear. I let the energy drop, and fall with it, landing hard on my side. I roll onto my back, breathing heavily, as I let Super Saiyan drop away.

 _ **Quest Success!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long Term Goal: Become the Super Saiyan - Pass! +30,000XP**

 **Total Reward: 30,000XP**

11,350XP till Level 10!

 **Full-Scale Battle Mode De-activated!**

 _ **Quest Success!**_

 **Objective: Survive! - Pass! +180,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #1 - Show your true strength! - Pass! +20,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #2 - Kill at least 200 Enemies! - Pass! +5,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #3 - Kill at least 500 Enemies! - Pass! +5,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #4 - Kill at least 800 Enemies! - Pass! +5,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #5 - Kill at least 1100 Enemies! - Fail! +0XP**

 **Bonus Objective #6 - No comrades die! - Fail! +0XP**

 **Bonus Objective #7 - Land the Finishing Blow On Cooler! - Pass! + 40,000XP**

 **Total Reward: 255,000XP**

 **-245,000 Till Level 10!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **-184,000 Till Level 11!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **-105,000 Till Level 12!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **-3,500 Till Level 13!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **112,000 Till Level 14!**

The sudden loss of energy is like a shock to my system, knocking me through a loop, making me dizzy and nauseous. I swipe away the alerts, to deal with them later. I cast out my senses, trying to see if anyone survived the fight, but there is no one close by. I keep feeling outward, further, and further.

"Oh thank god...hahaha….Someone survived." I laugh, as I finally sense a group about 3 miles away.

It takes some effort to get to my feet, and a long, slow flight follows. I contemplate pausing to level up, but I can barely think through the haze. ' _I can't make any more fucking mistakes. It's already cost me so much…_ ' I think as I approach the survivors.

I finally get close enough to see them and find two members of the 17th Strike Force working on healing Frieza. The injured from the battle with cooler are laid out on hastily set cots. I try to sense who lived, and who died, but I can barely see straight. I land hard, next to them, barely keeping on my feet. Frieza, whose chest is still a mess of broken flesh, looks towards me.

"Report….soldier….what happened to Cooler?" He rasps out, his voice a mixture of broken flesh and blood.

 _A line of fate snaps, twisting within itself._ "He's dead," I reply.

"How?" He asks after a moment.

 _The Universe ripples outward, subtle changes reverberating along space and time._ "I killed him," I reply, my eyes slipping closed. Just a moment longer, and I'll be asleep. When I wake up, I'll be perfectly healed.

"How?" He asks again.

 _Somewhere, an infant cries. His mother rocks him a bit, to get him back to sleep. It would be a long sleepless night for them both..._

 _An old woman gasps awake, from a nightmare she can't quite remember._

 _A small animal stares off into space, before shaking his head in anguish, the water in his bowl sloshing along._

"I was stronger than he was," I answer.

My eyes shoot open at the sudden pain, and shock. There is blood spreading across my chest, pouring from the sudden hole on the left side, where my heart once was. I try to turn, to see if Cooler has appeared behind me, but my eye catches the look of malicious glee on Frieza's face, his lifted finger.

"F-Frieza...the fuck?" I stutter, dropping to my knees, weakness spreading to cover my whole body. In a detached way, I know I'm going into shock.

The last words I hear as my vision fades to black are said in a raspy voice.

" _No filthy monkey will ever be stronger than I am."_

* * *

 **Unknown: Age 779**

"Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus!" Shouts a tiny fish, in a tiny bowl of water.

His container floats in the air, hovering over the sleeping form of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. His little cries continue for a time, getting more urgent as time passes.

"Lord Beerus, please! You must wake! I have had a vision!" He shouts again, for what seems to have been the millionth time.

There comes a grunt from below, Beerus eyes opening slightly. "What is it, fish? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"I'm sorry my Lord! I had a vision, and must tell you!" The little thing shouts excitedly.

Lord Beerus rolls over slightly, looking up at the Oracle Fish. "Go ahead then."

" _He is coming!_ " The Oracle Fish shouts.

Beerus sighs, before asking, "Who is coming?"

"...Oh. I don't know!" The little fish says lamely. "But he is!"

Lord Beerus huffs, rolling back over. His long tail curls around him, as he stretches back out. "I'm going back to sleep. Hopefully, you have more information when I wake up." He says, soon after beginning to snore.

The Oracle Fish frowns, then floats off. ' _I hope so too.'_

* * *

My eyes open, my vision fading back into view very slowly. Ahead of me is a giant wooden desk, with an even larger man sitting behind it. His eyes are locked on the book open on his desk before him, before looking up to see me standing there. He leans forward, to get a better look at me.

"A Saiyan Hero? I never thought I'd see one of those." King Yenma rumbles.

* * *

A/N: I really hope at least one of you is staring at the screen right now, asking "WHAT THE FUCK?" over and over again.

If you DIDN'T see that coming, drop me a review, and let me know! Every review pushes me to write faster, and faster! I love each and every review I have gotten so far, including the two guys that let me know I messed up some math.

Anyway, this is setting us up for a wild ride, as Kll enters an unknown world...of Other World.

I do also know that some of you will feel that two chapters aren't enough to really do this sequence of events justice, worry not! Kll is coming back for his revenge. Feel free to imagine your own filler events, characters, etc. If you feel like it, write it up, and send it to me as a review, and it just might make it into an Interlude, or an Omake!

Until next time, my lovely readers...this is Klldarkness!


	10. Chapter 7

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 _A/N: Sorry for the double posting! The uploader messed with the formating, so I had to pull it, and fix it all again. Took me two tries, but I got it in the end. Again, sorry for the two alerts!_

 **Chapter 7** _:_ A Shift in Perspective…

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 3**

' _How did that happen?'_ He wondered as he floated within his personal Med Tank.

Three days had passed since his defeat at the hand of his brother Cooler. Just three days since that upstart Saiyan had dared to claim that _He_ had killed Cooler.

' _I shouldn't have killed him so quickly. He may have held more information on what happened to Cooler…_ ' He thought, with a grimace.

His reaction had been almost instinctual, however. A filthy monkey dared claim that he was stronger than Cooler? The only person to ever appear, that was _STRONGER_ than he was…He had almost considered it, reacting instantly to the potential threat.

' _Never again. I'll be watching all the little Saiyans from now on. Let a single one even appear to be close to stepping out of line, and I'll kill them all._ ' He smiled.

 **DING!**

The Med Tank alerted him that it was done, and it began to drain. Once it was done, the attendant unlocked the hatch, and opened it, allowing Frieza to step out.

"My Lord?" The attendant asked.

"What is it? Speak up!" Frieza ordered, not even bothering to look up from where he was attaching his custom Scouter.

"Y-you asked that I check for reports of Cooler's whereabouts while you were healing, My Lord!" He stuttered out, shaking, falling to his knees.

The room was deathly quiet, as Frieza froze in place. His energy filled the room like an oppressive cloud, nearly suffocating in its thickness. "And has there been?" Frieza asked.

"N-no my Lord! We've had ships scouring the galaxy near Planet 6A, moving outwards as they go. There has been nothing…" He squeaked from where he was bowed down on the floor.

"Hmm…" Frieza said, as he turned and left the room.

' _Never Again._ '

* * *

 **Otherworld: Three Days Prior**

"Ho ho ho ho! And why should I let you make the way to King Kai's Planet, Saiyan? Just because it was decided you would keep your body, doesn't mean you've earned that right!" King Yenma yelled down at me.

I had been trying to convince this fool for what felt like hours to let me go to King Kai's Planet, but it wasn't getting anywhere.

"I've told you twice already. I can read your mind, so stop calling me names in your thoughts, or I _WILL_ send you to hell!" He roared.

That was getting annoying too.

"Look, alright? I'm trying to get strong enough to defeat Frieza! You know, the guy who's army has probably killed billions of sentient creatures?" I shouted back.

"Billions? Ha! Try _Trillions_ you know nothing little fool! You speak of his army, but up until yesterday, you were a part of that army! You've taken over 5000 lives all by yourself!" He yells as he stands up behind his desk.

' _What?'_ I step back in shock. "I...I…"

It's true. In my years in the Strike Forces, and on Team Gamma, I'd taken many lives. I don't know why that hadn't occurred to me at all. Why that didn't affect me up until now.

' _Shit. I forgot to turn **Gamer's Mind** back on.' _I realize, as I quickly turn it back on.

Instantly the shock fades away and is replaced by cool, calm indifference. Internally I realize that this is bad, and I shouldn't allow myself to feel this way, but I have no choice.

"You're right, King Yenma, and I apologize. But please, believe me. I was against Frieza the entire time! I knew I didn't have a chance against him, and I couldn't appear to be against him. The entire galaxy is under his control, but the Strike Forces are watched even heavier. I don't think I had a choice." I endeavor to change his mind.

"Hmmf. You think you can change my mind? I'm King Yenma! I make the decisions here, and that's fin-..." He freezes mid-sentence.

He grimaces for a moment, before nodding. "Today is your unlucky day, Brat! Apparently, King Kai actually _DOES_ wants to see you. Something about a stolen move?" He says, looking down at me with glee.

' _Ah...Crap-baskets._ '

* * *

Once I'm standing at the entrance of Snake Way, I finally take the time to pull up my character sheet. I see the sections in regards to my new energy modifier, and the boost I get from Super Saiyan. I smile like an idiot just thinking about that. Finally, I turn towards the blinking icon telling me I have level ups to do. I tap it, opening up the screen.

 **Bing! You have leveled up to 13!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 8 Attribute Points**

 **\+ 2 Feats**

 **\+ 7 Special Move Creation Points**

' _Wait...that doesn't make sense. I only leveled up 4 times, so why did I gain 7 more points?_ ' I think. I ponder it for a while, and conclude that I must have gotten two for every level up after 10. ' _Perhaps an increase in rewards as each level up is progressively more difficult?_ '

I drop the attribute points into perception, charisma, and luck, as normal. After accepting those changes, the feat sheet pops up. I have three in total to spend, but there are a bunch of new options that came with the level up. These are the new ones, which peak my interest:

 **Second Wind** \- Level 10 Restricted - When less than 30% HP is remaining, can regain 40% HP, and heal critical conditions.

 **Inner Eye EX** \- Level 12 Restricted - Unlocks the further abilities of the Third Eye.

 **A Chance For Regrowth?** \- Your tail is finally growing back! Takes between 3 and 9 months for full growth. Retain benefit from " **A Drastic Loss…** ", but fixes battle experience loss.

It takes a while to really make a decision, but the two that seem most interesting are **Second Wind** and **A chance for Regrowth**. Though, the **Inner Eye EX** is really tempting. I've been saving points for potential new feats since the very beginning, but I really want to grab all three. I mean, there are plenty more levels to go. There is also a new feat section called **Special Feats** that has partially answered at least one question for me.

 **Special Feats:**

 **Super Kaio-Ken x 4** \- Level 15 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **Super Kaio-Ken x 10** \- Level 20 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **Super Kaio-Ken x 50** \- Level 25 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **Super Kaio-Ken x 100** \- Level 30 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

I now know that the game goes up to at least level 30 and that it will be possible to use Kaio-Ken as a Super Saiyan. I feel so much better that I didn't waste Special Points on that purchase. Knowing that I have at least 17 level ups to go, I go ahead and select all three feats. I leave the third level of the **Oxygen** feat set for later.

I finalize everything and hit accept. I focus on my power level and can tell that at 200k, I'm barely at 2% of my max. I pull up the abridged version of my character sheet.

 **Name: Kll**

 **Title: _The Super Saiyan Gamer_**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Status: Dead**

 **Lvl: 13**

 **Final Power Level: 9,110,029.5**

 **Final Power Level Super Saiyan: 40,963,279.5**

 **Stats:**

 **S. 8 (+91) 99**

 **P. 4 (+37) 41**

 **E. 8 (+91) 99**

 **C. 3 (+30) 33**

 **I. 6 (+42) 48**

 **A. 6 (+91) 99**

 **L. 5 (+24) 29**

I tap on my title and see that it's upgraded with my transformation.

 **The Super Saiyan Gamer! -** While this title is active, gain +20% experience from combat encounters, +40% experience from killing opponents, and +20% attribute points from training.

All in all, even though I somehow died and didn't get a game over, this has been pretty productive. As for Frieza? ' _That mother fucker won't know what hit him!_ ' I practically snarl.

I jump into the air and begin flying down snake way. Even at my speed, it's going to take me a while to make the trip. I remember that in the Manga, it was stated to be at least one million kilometers long. I look at my speed indicator and double my power level. Frowning, I stop in mid air.

"Grrraaaaaah!" I yell, pushing my power level up, and up!

It takes a few moments to hit my current max of just over 9 million, but I don't stop there. "Ha...ha...ha...HAAAaaaahhhhh!" I push as hard as I can.

There is a cracking feeling in my head, and my Aura flashes to a bright gold. I look at my PL indicator and see almost 41 million staring back at me. I pump as much as I feel comfortable with into my system and blast off towards the end of snake way again.

' _Much better!_ ' I think, seeing my new speed is topping 36,000Km/h. ' _If I can keep this up, that's a little over a day._ '

* * *

I slam to a stop about 30 hours later. I wasn't able to keep it going forever and began feeling the strain after about 12 hours. Thankfully, a quick nap had me healed up, and I was off again. I did that twice, and now I can see King Kai's planet just a few miles ahead of me. I drop out of Super Saiyan and lower my Power Level down to 100,000. I zip forward, turning as the gravity catches me, and land hard on the ground.

' _Oh yes...The gravity here is much stronger than on Planet Vegeta. I can't believe I forgot that. Hopefully, it's high enough that it lets me break past 99 in my attributes._ ' I'm already smiling like a loon.

"Woah, guys, look! Someone else has arrived." comes a young, chipper voice behind me.

I turn around and find myself staring a very young Krillin, who was clearly just sparring with a young Tien. I spy Master Roshi sleeping under King Kais tree.

' _The hell? Why the fuck are they dead?_ ' I think. "Hey there! Who are you guys?" I ask

"I'm Krillin, and this is Tien. The geezer under the tree is Master Roshi. Who are you?" Krillin asks.

"I'm Kll. King Kai wanted to see me?" I reply, turning towards the little house.

"Hmm. I did, yes." Says King Kai, behind me.

I whip around, having not sensed anyone behind me.

 **Name: King Kai**

 **Race: Shinjin**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: ?**

 **Power Level: ***

 **Lvl: ?**

 _King Kai, also known as The North Kai,_ _is the King of the North Area of Universe 7._

' _Woah...his power level is showing a blue star? The hell does that mean?_ ' I think once I see his information.

"Blue star?" He asks.

' _I have really got to stop thinking around psychics._ ' I think as I hold my face in my palms.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...The world appears like some type of holo vid to you, showing people's power levels, and information?" King Kai asks.

"That's the best way I can describe it, yes.," I reply, trying desperately not to think of anything but that explanation.

"And you have no idea how this came about?" He continues.

We'd been at this for about 30 minutes, but I could tell it was winding down. He'd asked every question I'd expected him to ask, including the one I dreaded most.

"So this ability allows you to steal abilities from others?" King Kai asked, from where he sat.

"Not really...more like it allowed me to recreate an ability that would help me survive, in a moment of desperation," I answer.

"Hmm...Well, nothing to do about it. Had you come to me, I'd have taught it to you regardless, so no real harm was done. Though, I am surprised that you could take it all the way up to times 20 on your first few attempts using it." King Kai declared.

"It wasn't easy, and it hurt like a bitch, actually. Though, why were you watching me anyway?" I ask.

"You? I wasn't watching you, dummy. I was watching the two Ice Tyrants kill each other. I was hoping that they would kill each other, and be done with it, but Cooler was much stronger than I had expected. You came out of left field, though. Killing Cooler with a last minute transformation into a before now unknown form? Who would have seen that coming!" He crowed. "It's too bad you slipped up, and let Frieza kill you. I'd have liked it much better if you had taken them both out."

"Oh, no worries there. I plan to finish Frieza off once I go back." I answered.

"..Go back? You realize you're dead, right?" King Kai laughed.

"Yeah...about that…"

* * *

"Are you _Insane_?! Do you have any idea how many different rules that breaks?" King Kai complained.

"Yeah, and I get that. However, it also gets me back out there, so I can kill Frieza, and free the galaxy from his tyranny. Think of all the lives that would save, King Kai!" I argued back.

"No! You're asking for way too much. You're not even my student!" He answered back.

"Then train me!" I yelled.

"...Well alright. But only because you have the potential to be my greatest student ever." He answered after a moment of thought.

"Oh. I didn't think that would work. Hahaha!" I laughed.

"But wait, King Kai, what about us?" Krillin asks, finally speaking up.

"I'll continue training you two, don't worry. But with his plan, he'll only be here for a short while. Focusing on him is the smart move. In fact, you'll be a big help in giving him more combat experience. He'll grow stronger, and so will you." He said, turning towards Krillin and Tien.

"Actually, guys, if my plan works out, we should be able to wish you three back to life as well. It's my understanding that the Namekian Dragonballs don't have a time limit on bringing people back to life. The earth set is more restricted. I don't know which group would be easier to track down, but I'm sure I can pull off one of them." I tell them.

They talk amongst themselves for a while, eventually deciding that they would think it over.

"Alright Kll, we're in agreement. You'll train here for 6 months, and then we'll see about your plan." King Kai announces.

I nod, knowing this is going to be a very interesting 6 months.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Captain Zenais stands in a darkened room, two other Saiyans around him. His right arm is still wrapped in bandages, a half a foot shorter than his right. His body still bears the scars of his fight with Cooler. Lucia looks as though the fight never happened, while Hayk has a long scar across his chest.

"They aren't saying anything about Kll putting Cooler down?" Lucia asks.

"That's right. None of the reports even talk about it. As far as the official report is concerned, Cooler is alive, and Kll is MIA." Captain Zenais answers, rubbing the stump of his arm. He can still feel his hand, even though it no longer exists.

"That doesn't make any sense. I know a lot of the Strike Forces were dead, or unconscious, but at least a few of us were around to see it end. Hayk, explain what you saw again?" She asked.

"Cooler beat the shit out of him, is what I saw. They talked for a bit, and then Cooler took off. He started forming some energy attack from way up. I could practically feel the energy coming off of it." He answered, from where he leaned against the wall. "Then Kll went off and was screaming about something being his fault. I don't know what happened, but his Aura changed again, like when it went red when he did that "Fuck all" attack against Cooler's army, but it went bright gold. I've never seen anything like it. The area around us practically exploded, and I was launched away. I couldn't see what happened after that."

"I saw him destroy Cooler's attack, but the sky was too full of energy for me to see anything else. That whole area is a scorched husk now." Captain Zenais answered.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucia asked.

"We're going to train. Kll was somehow stronger than all of us, possibly even combined. He was fucking 12 years old and died to save our lives. We're not going to waste that sacrifice... And if I find out that Frieza had a hand in his disappearance?...We'll kill him."

* * *

 **Otherworld**

"So, how did you guys end up here?" I ask Krillin, a few weeks into my stay.

We're currently resting after a nice spar. The gravity here is apparently 10 times that of Earth, and my skills started going up as soon as I started working out. I was already an eighth of the way to my assumed next max of 149.

"Ah...Well, we were attacked by a demon named Piccolo. He had started purging the planet and taking down all the strongest fighters, so no one could stand up to him." He said, from where he was sitting against the house. "Tien and I fought him directly, while Master Roshi gathered energy to lock him away for good."

"Damn man. I'm sorry to hear that. There was no one else to help you guys with the fight?" I ask, wondering why Yamcha and Chiaotzu aren't here as well.

"Sadly not," he says, looking morose. "Piccolo hunted down a lot of our friends before we were ready to face him. Tien lost his arm trying to save his best friend. Things would have probably been different had he been at full power for our final fight."

"Yeah, but you guys did good, right? Fighting against evil like that. It's as good a reason to die than any." I told him.

"I guess. I wish we were as strong as you are. You'd have smashed him in an instant." Krillin replies wistfully.

"Probably true. But, I think you guys did a good job...You ready to get back at it man? All this sad shit has me wanting to punch some shit." I say as I hop to my feet.

"Haha. Sure! Wanna go against me and Tien again?" He asks, already smiling.

* * *

"No, no! You need to concentrate on them, not yourself!" King Kai yelled for what felt like the 10th time.

"I'm trying you blue bastard! Your explanation doesn't make any sense. I can sense them, but that doesn't change anything!" I yell back, from where I am standing with my fingers against my forehead.

It took me three months to remember that King Kai said he knew the Instant Transmission in DBZ, and another month to convince him to teach me. For some reason, I just could not puzzle out what he meant.

"Look, I'll explain it again. You concentrate on their energy. Once you have their location firmly in mind, you push your energy to theirs. They synchronize, and it pulls you to them. I can't explain it any better than that! You're just going to have to keep trying." He explains, calming down.

I concentrate on Tiens energy, the strongest on the planet. He's come really far since I got here. He was barely topping 20k when I first landed and was now approaching 200k. Krillin was trailing behind, but I think he was being held back by his child body. Granted, at 130k, he'd be a match for any low-level opponents he may come across.

I push my energy towards Tien and feel it ping off of his energy. ' _Alright, that's the first step. The fuck does he mean by synchronizing it?_ ' I think, twisting my energy around.

I keep twisting it, tugging, pulling, and pushing my energy, but don't feel any difference. I'm about to give up when I feel a slight tug. I stop moving my energy and start slowing undoing what I did. A tug, and a slight twist, and I'm yanked across time and space.

 **Sphoosh** **!**

 _Bing! You've gain 30 points in perception for identifying the unique feeling of another's power!_

 ** _Bing! You've unlocked a Special Ability! -_** _Instant Transmission_

I appear next to Tien instantly, dropping to my knees. "Holy shit, that's a rush," I say.

"Hey man, you did it! What was the trick?" Tein laughs, patting me on the back.

"It was a lock, honestly. I had to manipulate my energy like I was searching for a code to a lock. Once I got the right code, it just worked." I reply, getting up.

King Kai runs over, huffing. "Good! You've finished the last part. Now you just need to practice and get it completely down. Try with Krillin now. Krillin! Fly to the other side of the Planet." He orders.

I start sensing Krillin's power immediately, tracking him as he travels around the small planet. I start twisting, faster than before, waiting for the slight tug I felt with Tien. It takes a moment, but I finally feel it, and reverse it, locking it into position. With a pop, I appear next to him.

 _Bing! You've gain 30 points in perception for identifying the unique feeling of another's power!_

' _That'll take some practice, but it seemed easier that time. Tien and Krillin have very different feels to their powers, so the "code" was very different as well._ ' I think as I pop back over to Tien and King Kai.

"Yeah, I think I've got it. It'll take a bit of practice to be faster at it, but I'll get it down." I tell them.

"Well Kll, as far as I'm concerned, you've learned what you needed to learn. Your power has gone up dramatically, so I'll call this one a success. Is there anything else you want to learn, or shall we move to the next step?" King Kai asked.

I consider asking about the Spirit Bomb but decide against it. I don't know how well it would work for me, with **The Gamer's Mind**. "Not that I can think of, King Kai. I think I'm ready."

He nods and then turns around, so I can place my hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Bulma? My name is Kll, and I need your help." I say, directly into her mind.

* * *

 **Age 780**

 **Earth**

An older blue haired woman is tinkering on one machine, or another, in her underground lab. After the destruction caused by King Piccolo nearly 30 years ago, she moved her labs deep underground.

 _'That bastard destroyed my home, nearly killed me, and stole the dragon radar. If it weren't for that, I'd have made several more wishes, and tracked down Vegeta…_ ' she sighs deeply, as she moves to a console, and begins type.

' _Hello, Bulma? My name is Kll, and I need your help._ ' A voice comes across her mind, almost hearing it.

She freezes mid type, before standing suddenly. "Well ole girl, you've finally cracked. This is what being alone does to you! Daddy always said I'd-"

' _No, Bulma, you're not crazy. I'm actually speaking to you, inside your mind. I'm sorry for intruding, but I really do need your help._ ' I reply to her, feeling her unease.

"W-Who are you? Are you a ghost? What do you want?" She asks, looking around wildly.

 _'My name is Kll, and while I'm technically not a ghost, I am dead. That's why I need your help._ ' I tell her.

"How can I help you, then?" She asks, sitting back down, and starting to type again.

' _This is going to be a long explanation, but to keep it short, I need you to use the Dragonballs to wish me back to life, so I can help save the universe._ ' I reply.

"As much as I'm sure I'd like to help, I can't. I don't have the radar anymore, and I can't make a new one without one to study." She tells me, as she continues to type away.

' _What if I told you there was a second set on Earth, that you could study?_ ' I tell her.

I hear King Kai whisper that he hopes I know what I'm doing. I hope I do as well.

"That would change things. Why can't I just use that set to make the wish?" She asks.

' _The second set is corrupted, and using them would lead to earth's destruction. But, the energy should be close enough that you can make it work._ ' I answer.

"Well, alright. But what do I get out of this? This is going to be a lot of work, so I should at least be compensated." She asks.

' _Well...what do you want?_ ' I ask back.

"Hmm...Can you read anyone's mind? How does that work?"

' _Not really. I'm actually using the help of someone else to speak directly to your mind. He can communicate with anyone in the Galaxy, I believe._ ' I explain.

"Can he track someone down for me? That would be well worth it to me." She asks, after thinking that over for a moment.

 _'I mean, yeah, probably. Who are you looking for?_ ' I ask, sensing how close I am to making this work.

She gets up from where she is sitting, and moves to a filing cabinet. She opens it, and pulls out a folder, opening that, and taking out a hand drawn picture. She looks down at it sadly, before saying, "I'm looking for a man named Vegeta."

' _Wait what? How does she know about Vegeta?_ ' My face opens wide in a grin, as I tell her ' _Bulma, today is your lucky day. Let me tell you about the Saiyans._ '

* * *

' _Captain Zenais, this is Kll. I need your help…_ '

* * *

Two months had passed rather quickly, with Bulma convincing Kami to let her study the Black Star Dragonballs. It took her some time, but she was eventually able to get the radar she built to sense the original set on earth. Kami and Mr. Popo were rather accommodating, as I expected they would be. It only took her a day to find the ruins of Piccolos Castle, and track down the Dragonballs where they were hidden. She also snagged the original radar and backed up the data that was on it.

"You ready Kll?" Bulma asks the air around her.

' _Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this moment!_ ' I reply back.

The seven Dragonballs currently rest together on the expansive floor of the lookout, with Bulma pacing in front of them. "So the wish is going to be, 'I wish that everyone that was killed by one of the Frost Demons on Frieza Planet 6A is brought back to life.'?" She asks again.

' _That's right, Bulma. That will bring back to life my friends, and myself, at the same time._ ' I answer back.

"Alright, here goes nothing...Rise, Shenron, and grant me my wish!" She yells to the sky.

There is a bright flash of light, that travels upwards, forming into the form of the mighty Shenron. His form an ever twisting ring, he hovers high in the sky.

"Shenron! I wish that everyone that was killed by one of the Frost Demons on Frieza Planet 6A is brought back to life." She calls out.

Shenron's eyes glow red before he rumbles. " **Your wish is granted. Farewell!** "

* * *

Looking up, I see my halo disappear. I breathe deeply, taking one last breath of air on King Kai's planet.

"Thanks, guys, for everything. I'll be back to visit! And once I can, I'll head to Namek, and wish you three back." I tell Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi.

"Actually...Kll, we've been talking. It's been so long since we were alive, that we aren't sure we should go back. The whole planet is different, now. We'd feel out of place. It's been 30 years. Master Roshi wants to go back, but Krillin and I are going to stay. We might want to go back at some point in the future, but for now, we'll stay." Tien tells me, as I prepare to leave.

"Are you sure, man?" I ask. I can understand where they are coming from. Going from earth in 2017, to this Universe, was a huge shock.

"Yeah! We'll keep training with King Kai. Who knows? We may one day need to head back to earth to help save it again, and need to be as strong as we can be." He tells me.

"Alright man. You guys stay in touch, and let me know if you change your mind." I place two fingers on my forehead, and one hand on King Kai's arm. King Kai tracks a power for me and helps me focus on it.

"Thanks for everything, guys. See ya!" And with a pop, I was gone.

* * *

 **Earth**

There is a slight pop as I re-enter the world of the living for the first time. I let the chill air of earth wash over for, for the first time in 8 years. It was hard to notice at first, but after being back, the air actually feels different here. It feels like home. I stand there, just watching the clouds go by for a moment before I finally turn around.

"Hello Kami, Mr. Popo. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'd like to thank you for all of your help in bringing me back to life. I hate to be that guy, but I need one more favor from you."

"Hello, Kll. It too is good to meet you. As you know, I had some misgivings on helping Bulma to revive you, but King Kai spoke well of you. Tell me what you need, and I may be able to help you." Kami spoke, after a moment.

"Thank you, of course. While it may be a bit much to ask…"

* * *

Kll's Current Character Sheet:

Name: Kll

Title: **The Super Saiyan Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 12 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 13

383,000/495,000

112,000XP till Lvl 14!

Stats:

S. 8 (+141) 149

P. 4 (+97) 101

E. 8 (+141) 149

C. 3 (+30) 33

I. 6 (+42) 48

A. 6 (+143) 149

L. 5 (+24) 29

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(149 x 149) x (13 x 20) = 5,772,260HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

149 x 149 = 22,201

22,201 x 5.0 = 111,005

111,005 x 13 = 1,443,065

1,443,065 x 14.3 = 20,635,829.5 / **1,443,065 x (14.3 + 50) = 92,789,079.5**

Base Energy: 22,201

Energy Regen: 111,005

Power Level: 1,443,065

Energy Modifier: 14.3 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Limits Released** (10)

Final Power Level: 20,635,829.5

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: 92,789,079.5

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Inner Eye EX,** **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Suppression EX,** **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**., **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 2** , **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , **Lucky Shot, Second Wind, A Chance For Regrowth** Remaining feats: 3

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

 **Super Saiyan** \- Adds + 50 to your energy modifier while transformed.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, folks! The next chapter...What is his request? Also, a final reckoning.

Who will win, in an all out fight for survival? Will it be the Super Saiyan, Kll? Or will Frieza once again come out on top, ruining all of his hard work?

Till next this, this has been a chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, I'm Klldarkness….See ya!


	11. Chapter 8

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 **Chapter 8** _:_ A Small Touch Of Divinity…

* * *

 **Earth**

"Thank you, of course. While it may be a bit much to ask…" I said, looking around the Lookout. "I'm currently on a mission to defeat one of the worst tyrants in the universe. To do that, I need to be much stronger. Much much stronger. I have a few ideas on how to do this, two of which you guys can help me with. I'd like access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and an introduction to Korin."

There is silence for a moment, as Kami considers my words. "Yes, I've heard of this tyrant, from King Kai. Frieza, yes? You truly believe that you will be strong enough to defeat him with what you've asked for?"

"I believe so, yes. Will you help?" I ask.

"We shall do what we can. Mr. Popo, please stock the Time Chamber. I'll go speak with Korin." Kami said.

"Thank you, both. I need to speak with Bulma, so I'll return soon."

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 6A: One hour prior**

Captain Zenais is standing on a low hill, overlooking the location of what the Saiyans are calling "The Killing Fields" Seven months prior, with the death of King Vegeta, the Saiyan Empire had fallen into disorder, till King Vegeta's sole heir, Prince Indivia, took charge. Since then, things had returned to a more idyllic state, but those in the know were still panicking.

' _I'm here, Kll...I don't know if I completely believe what you claim, but I think if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you._ ' He thought, as time slowly passed.

Seven months ago, Kll had contacted him, claiming he would be bringing those lost on this planet, back to life. He had a plan, he claimed, that would lead to the death of Frieza, and the rebirth of the Saiyans as masters of this galaxy. But of course, he couldn't do it alone. ' _Which is why I'm standing here. The Saiyans that had recoverable bodies are all still in cold lockup, as requested. The rest of the team is standing by, waiting for a sign...I really hope this works out._ '

The time passes quickly, and in a blink of an eye, 37 Saiyans are standing where before there was no one. There is a clamor, as they begin to panic. Captain Zenais flies over to them, and addresses them, barely covering his own shock. "Silence! Yes, I know you're confused. This is going to take a bit of an explanation, but suffice it is to say, that you are alive again."

"Explain now, Zenais." A harsh voice sounds from the edge.

Captain Zenais turns and finds himself facing King Vegeta. He kneels immediately, as do all the rest of the Saiyans.

"My Lord, you, along with the others, were killed by Frieza's brother Cooler," Zenais replies.

"Yes, I understood that much. How are we alive again?" King Vegeta asks.

"My Lord, one of my members, Kll, managed to defeat Cooler. Frieza then killed him, to stop him from getting stronger. He contacted me from a place he called "Other World", telling me that in 7 months time, he would be able to revive those lost on this planet. He did not say how, but as you can see, it was true." Zenais explained.

"Hmm...Kll? The kid on your team? How did he defeat Cooler?" Vegeta asks.

"He transformed, Sire. He told me that like Frieza's race, within all Saiyans is another form just waiting for the right moment to come out. He called it, "Super Saiyan". Zenais answered.

"Super Saiyan?!" King Vegeta calls out, approaching Zenais. "Did you say Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, my Lord," Zenais replies.

"And he says we can all reach it?" King Vegeta asks, after a moment of silence.

Zenais answers that that was what he had been told, while Vegeta paces.

"Interesting. Anything else to report?" He asks.

"Yes, Sire. Kll believes that within the next month, he will be strong enough to kill Frieza as well, and plans to return and enact his revenge. Frieza believes Cooler to be alive, and Kll wishes for us to use that against him. He asked that we head out, and begin spreading the rumor that Cooler was seen in different places, so as to lead Frieza into a location where he may fight him one on one.." Zenais finishes.

"Hmmph. Very well. We shall head out, and begin. If you can contact Kll, let him know that he has my thanks, and if he needs anything, to simply ask. Also, send a message to my son. Tell him "Legends State Across Reborn". He'll understand. If he gives you any orders, follow them." Vegeta orders.

"Yes, Sire...Um, Kll did ask, actually...He said that a Woman named Bulma was integral to his success. He asked that when this is over, and Frieza has fallen if you would allow her to meet you?" Zenais asks.

"I see no reason why not. When this is over, we'll work it out. Did you bring ships for us?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, My Lord. Please, follow me."

* * *

 **Earth**

I knock on one of the many doors within Kami's Lookout, sensing Bulma within. I open the door when she calls out for me to come in.

"Hi, Bulma. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kll." I say, seeing her sitting at her desk.

She turns, taking me in for the first time. "I didn't realize you were so young. How old are you?" She asks.

"I'll be 13 in just a few months. I just wanted to thank you for reviving me, and my friends. And of course, for the rest of the help, you've given." I tell her, as I sit down in her extra seat.

"It's no big deal. Especially if it means I get to meet Vegeta. You said he is King of your people, right?" She asks, leaning forward.

"He is, yes. I haven't interacted with him much, but he seems an alright guy." I tell her, looking around the room.

"Is that…?" I ask, pointing at a schematic she has up on her screen. She turns, looking at it as well.

"It is. It's rough and will take some trial and error, but I'm almost certain I can build it. It'll take a month or two, though." She replies.

"That's fine. In fact, I had an idea. Located within Kami's Lookout, is a special room. Within that room, time moves much, much faster. One day outside is one year inside. If you were to take your equipment in, you could build, and test as needed, with no time at all passing out here." I explain.

"That seems like an interesting idea. I know you said you have very limited time to get stronger. And if it means I get to meet Vegeta, I'll do it. I'll need help loading it all up, and carting it into the room." She replies, standing up.

"Of course! You just tell me what you need, and we'll make it work, alright?" I answer, standing as well.

"I'll gather everything up. Meet me up top in an hour." She says, leading me out.

* * *

I find Kami waiting for me on the main concourse of the Lookout. He waves me over, so I walk over and ask, "What's up Kami?"

"I have spoken with Korin. He has agreed to meet with you, for a short time." Kami tells me, in his low frail voice.

"Thank you very much, Kami. I'll go now unless you need something else?" I ask, preparing to take off.

"No, Kll, nothing else. I do, however, ask that you don't tell your fellow Saiyans of Earth or the Dragonballs. You may be kind hearted enough to not abuse them, but I do not believe others would do the same. I do not need an invading force." He asks.

I nod, telling him I agree, before running to the edge of the look out, and jumping off. I free fall for almost a two minutes, before I see the beginnings of Korin's Tower. I push my energy to fly, and flit over to the tower, landing in the opening. Standing before me a wizened old Cat, holding the same type of staff that Kami does. He motions me over and offers me a seat.

"Hello, Korin. My name is Kll." I address him.

"Hello, Kll. I've heard a lot about you from Kami. He said you needed my help?" Korin asks.

"Yes, Korin. It's my understanding that you have access to the Ultra Divine Water? I'd like the chance to drink some, as I may need the boost for the coming fight." I tell him.

"I see...I do not know if you'd survive, Kll. 14 people before you have drunk the water, and 14 have died. Each was as desperate as you, and at least half as many were of good heart. I myself do not know what it takes to survive the water." He tells me.

I remember from the manga that only 13 had drunk of the water before Goku. As Goku never came, I was curious who else had tried in the time since.

"Korin, if I might ask, who was the last to attempt it?" I ask.

"Hmm. 40 years ago a great evil was released. He used his great power to kill many people. Someone came to me, looking to avenge his best friend, asking for training. He passed the trials I set him, gaining a good amount of strength, but even I could tell that it wouldn't be enough. I offered him the chance to drink of the Divine Waters. He did not survive." Korin tells me.

"What was his name? I met the ones that defeated King Piccolo 40 years ago, in Other World." I ask, thinking the story over.

"His name was Yamcha. Hmm. I see you recognize the name. Well yes, he tried, and it killed him. I won't tell you no, but know that your chance of survival is low. You might be making the same mistake that he did." Korin explains.

"I'd still like to try. It might mean the difference between defeat, and victory. I'll need every advantage I can get." I answer back.

Korin stands, moving to the central dias, and taps it with his cane. It opens, revealing a normal looking tea set. He pours a cup, before closing it back up, and brings the cup to me.

"Good luck, Kll. You're going to need it." Korin states as he hands me the cup.

I look down at the cup of water and see that it has a slight glow to it. Concentrating on it, an info box pops up.

 **Legendary Unique Item: Ultra Divine Water**

 ** _Gives the drinker enough EXP to level up once._**

Huh. Looks like the game recognizes it as an item. While I was hoping for something a bit more, a full level is actually pretty nice.

"Thank you, Korin," I tell him, bringing the cup to my lips, drinking the sparkling water down in a single gulp.

* * *

"Aargh!" I scream, holding my stomach.

It's been over 40 minutes of agony, and still nothing. My health has dropped down to almost 10% of my max, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better.

"Oh god...fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." I start to chant.

Korin stands nearby, watching the clouds go by beneath us. He doesn't pay any attention to my cries of pain. I assume he's heard them enough in his time.

' _Holy shit. How the hell did Goku survive this? This is ridiculous. I don't even know if I can survive this!'_ I think as I roll over onto my back.,

My stomach feels as though it is stuffed with molten metal, that travels out in thick lines throughout the rest of my body. The pain pulses in time with my heart, which is racing from the pain. Each pulse feels like nails being driven throughout my body.

"OH. I'm fucking stupid." I whisper as I close my eyes. Without any indication of effort, I fall asleep.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

 **Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!**

 **Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!**

 ** _For Surviving the Ultra Divine Water, you have gained 112,000XP_**

 ** _For Surviving the Ultra Divine Water, you have gained the Special Ability "Spark Of Divinity"._**

 **Level Up Alert!**

 **200,000XP Till Level 15!**

I wake up to Korin standing over me, prodding me with his cane.

"Oh? You survived! When the screaming stopped, I assumed you had passed on like the rest. Good show, then." Korin says as I get to my feet.

I activate the level up process and toss the attribute points into Luck, and Perception. I take a look at my sheet, pulling up the special abilities section.

 **Spark Of Divinity**

 **?**

' _Well, that's really fucking helpful._ ' I think, as I finalize the level up, and pull up my summary.

 **Name: Kll**

 **Title: _The Super Saiyan Gamer_**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Lvl: 14**

 **HP: 6,216,280**

 **Final Power Level: 22,534,015/***

 **Final Power Level Super Saiyan: 100,237,515/*******

 **Stats:**

 **S. 8 (+141) 149**

 **P. 4 (+98) 102**

 **E. 8 (+141) 149**

 **C. 3 (+30) 33**

 **I. 6 (+42) 48**

 **A. 6 (+143) 149**

 **L. 5 (+25) 30**

That's really weird. I have the same blue star as King Kai did. I wonder if it has something to do with that Spark thing? I shake my head, before turning to Korin.

"Thank you, Korin. That was a huge help, and has definitely made a big difference." I tell him.

"Show me? When you came here, I could sense that you had a massive power. It's gone up a tiny bit, but not enough that I would think it would make as drastic a difference as you claim." He asks.

I nod, before slowly rising my power level. Starting at just over 100k, it takes me about 40 seconds before I hit my maximum of 22.5 million. He begins to speak again, when I push, nudging that little switch that makes all the difference. My Aura flashes once, twice, then flashes brightly, turning golden. I crouch slightly, forcing my power level up.

"Huarghhhh!" I yell, my power jumping leaps and bounds. Up, and Up it goes, flying towards a power level this planet would never have even sensed before now.

Ten seconds later, and I'm sitting at my maximum of 100m. Korin is staring at me in stunned silence.

"I see. So you can multiply your power with a transformation? That would mean any benefits gained in your base form, increase even further in your transformed state. I can see why you wanted the water, then." Korin says.

I drop the transformation and lower my Power Level back down to 100k. "That's right, yes. It was a big help."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help. Here, take these. They might help you in a time of dire need." Korin says as he tosses me a small bag. I pop it open and look down to see three little green beans. They show as rare items to me and say they will heal 100% of my HP.

"Thank you, again. If you need anything, I'll be up on Kami's Lookout." I say, as I jump out into open air, and fly upwards.

* * *

"You're late! It's been three hours! What could you possibly have talked about with a cat for three whole hours?" Bulma yelled at me, once I had landed.

I tried in vain to apologize, but she would have none of it. I know how Goku and Vegeta must have felt.

"Alright Bulma, I get it. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Could we please move on? I have a galaxy to save, and all that." I remind her.

"Oh. Right! Yes, here," She says, handing me a bag. "Help me drag all this into the Chamber, and we'll get started."

* * *

It's been two hours, already. My math says that's about a month inside the Chamber. We have no way to communicate with her, so I can't know when she will be done. She said it shouldn't take more than a few months to build, and test. I sense Mr. Popo approaching me from behind.

"Kll? There is something I'd like to show you. Follow me, please." He says.

With no reason to continue staring at the door, I follow behind him. We go down several passages, till we come to a silver door. He pushes it open, and I follow him inside. The walls are pitch black, darker even than the darkest night. They almost seem to go into infinity, except I can hear our steps echoing. "Where are we, Mr. Popo?" I ask after we stop.

"This is the Pendulum Room. It allows your mind to travel to any point in time, and experience situations. If you're interested, there may be training benefits from it." He tells me.

I remember this room, now that he's mentioned it. I nod, as he activates the lights. High above me hangs a pendulum, while I stand within a silver circle.

"Just concentrate on what you'd like to experience, Kll." He tells me.

 _'I need to be stronger...I need to be stronger...I need to be stronger…_ ' I begin to chant.

There is silence.

There is all encompassing blackness.

 **Welcome to the Training Room!**

 **Please Select a Level!**

1\. They have arrived…

2\. ?

3\. ?

4\. ?

5\. ?

6\. ?

7\. ?

8\. ?

' _Well, this is interesting._ ' I think as I reach out and tap on #1. The world blurs around me, spinning rapidly. With a lurch, the world is suddenly at rest.

I find myself standing on an outcropping of rock, towering above a mesa. There is a strong wind blowing through the area. I can hear loud yelling a bit always, between two of the large mountains. I fly up into the air, and towards the noise. I drop my power level down to 1, so no one can sense me. It takes me a minute to fly over, without any power assistance, but I come across something I never thought I'd see.

Standing on the ground far below me are 5 individuals, and signs of a long drawn out fight. There are two dead bodies lying on the ground, and several craters. I drop down, landing in between the two groups.

"Hahaha! Is this who we were waiting for?" The shorter one asks.

"I...I don't know who that is." One of the people behind me says.

The tallest one here stands up from where he was sitting, and approaches.

"I don't know who you are, kid, but coming here was a mistake." He says.

"Oh?" I ask. "Why would that be, Nappa?"

* * *

A/N: And we're back at it again, with another chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! Not much really happens in this chapter, but it does set us up for the next one! The next one will be 90% action, and 10% story, so I hope you're biting at the bit in anticipation! Kll gained access to the training program, and also drank The Ultra Divine Water! What does the Spark Of Divinity do? Will Kll be able to surpass Frieza in what little time he has left?!

Next chapter...The fight you have ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!(It's also perfectly timed for the 15,000 view special! Expect an extra long chapter, as I have quite a bit planned for that one.

Until next time, my faithful readers, This is Klldarkness!

(If you have any ideas as to what the Spark Of Divinity does, feel free to leave me a review! On top of that, if you happen to be artistic, I'd absolutely love some fan art of Kll. He's a typical Saiyan, 12 years old. His hair is like Bakura from Yu-gi-oh, but solid black. He has three eyes like Tien. No tail. When he goes Super Saiyan, it's reminiscent of Broly but much thicker in the back. Kinda like Trunks when he fought against Cell.)


	12. Chapter 9

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 **Chapter 9** _:_ Eyes Wide Open...

* * *

"How do you know my name, pipsqueak?" Nappa asked, towering above me.

I look up into his eyes, noting just how truly massive he is. At 6'10", I barely reach his stomach. I'm not sure why I haven't seen him at all. Perhaps Vegeta snapped, and killed him here as well? Either way, I know I'm going to enjoy this.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Nappa," I reply, turning my back to him, and walking a bit aways. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo are staring at me, possibly sensing that my Power Level is literally 1 and that I'm an idiot for stepping in.

"Huh? Vegeta, get a load of this guy. Hahaha." Nappa laughs.

"No, you should be asking what I'm here for, I think," I answer, even though no one took the bait and ask. ' _I need to work on that. Can't make ominous declarations if I can't lead people correctly.'_

Nappa, finally catching the bait, asks, "Oh? Then what are you doing here kid?"

"I'm here to kill you," I tell them both, turning around. I'm standing just 10 feet from Nappa, with Vegeta about 15 feet further back.

Nappa starts laughing, as does Vegeta. Thankfully I don't hear any laughter from the Z Fighters behind me. I'm sure that from their point of view, this is asinine.

"Hey..uh...kid? I don't know what you're doing but you might wanna get out of here. These guys are bad news." Krillin stage whispers to me.

I turn back to him and giving him a thumbs up, and say, "No worries, Krillin. These two don't stand a chance."

"Oh really? You Earthlings are all the same! Obviously, you've never faced the power of a true Saiyan Warrior." Vegeta says, finally entering the conversation.

I can sense that Nappa is sitting rather comfortably at 4k Power Level. I start to slowly raise my Power Level as well, aiming for 4k. I hear Krillin gasp behind me, which brings the attention back to me. Vegeta and Nappa's Scouters both Ping and start calculating my Power Level. I don't even twitch as my Power Level rises, ever so slowly. I could actually slam it to about 2.5m in an instant, but I've decided to have fun with this.

"Vegeta!" Nappa cries out, as I crest 3k.

"Kill him, Nappa!" Vegeta orders.

Nappa rushes forward, his large fist coming down towards me. I jump my Power Level instantly to 20k, and catch his fist above my head, with absolutely zero effort. I drop to 4k in a split second, much faster than their Scouters can track, so it looks as though my Power Level never changed from its slow rise.

"Yeah, Nappa. Kill me. If you can?" I ask.

"Ruaghhh!" Nappa yells, raising both fists, attempting to slam them down onto me.

I jump back before his fists have even started coming down fully, and have to wait what feels like seconds for his fists to slam into the empty space my body was previously occupying.

' _Jesus. This is what it feels like to really outclass someone? I'm barely moving as far as I am concerned, but they are moving so slowly they may as well be standing still. I can only imagine what it would be like if I pushed to my maximum.'_ I think as the dust billows up from the attack.

I push to 6k this time and rush into the cloud of dust. Right as my snap kick is about to connect, I drop to 3k but push every bit of it into the attack. At my speed, Nappa barely reacts, before he is literally punted 50 feet back. My toes touch the ground, and I'm off again, circling, catching him still flying through the air. I slam to 6k, and hammer fist him into the ground.

I jump to 100k, shoving every single bit into my body, and move right back to the spot I was standing in before Nappa even tried to hit. I release the energy, dropping to 4k again, and wait as the reactions play out in front of me. From their point of view, there shouldn't even have been a blur. One second Nappa is attacking, the next he's four feet deep in a crater over 50 feet away.

"Uuaggh!" Nappa cries out, as his body fully rests in the crater. I can tell he's not even close to being down and out, but he's definitely damaged.

Vegeta whips around to where Nappa has been smashed down, a look of unbelieving on his face. "Nappa! What happened?!" He yells out.

"I don't know Vegeta! He barely even moved!" Nappa yells back, as he climbs to his feet. With a roar, he jumps into the air, landing between Vegeta and me again.

There is a cheer from being me, as Krillin and gang see how badly damaged Nappa was from that exchange.

"Do you believe me yet, Nappa? Or perhaps you need more proof…" I say as Nappa begins to approach.

He's cautious now, almost twitching with every movement I make. I can tell he's on a hair trigger, trying to anticipate when I'll attack.

"No final words?" I ask.

"I'll give you final words!" Nappa yells, leaning forward for a rush.

In that single instant, I slam my Power Level to 2m, dumping all the energy into my body. To my perception, he's frozen in time. _'He might as well be made of ice.'_ I think as I approach him. I wonder what would happen if I were to hit him with even a 10th of my base form power. ' _Only one way to find out._ ' I think as I rear back.

I punch him in the chest with every ounce of energy I currently have in my body, my over 2m Power Level against his 4k. The kinetic energy is absolutely massive, with the speed I'm moving. I can only describe it as being like a speeding bus hitting a puppy. My fist connects with his chest, passing the energy into his body, moving his body much faster than it was ever meant to go.

Even to my own eyes, it happens impossibly fast, though I'm able to track it just fine. One second his body is crumbling around my fist, his body bending towards the point of contact. The next he is flying through the air, scraping the ground at a speed that to everyone else would be unfathomable. The air friction alone would have killed him, had the punch not destroyed everything he ever was. And kill him it did. As he scraped the ground, the combined forces tore him asunder, more and more, till he was little more than a bloody mist that coated the area behind him for over 100 feet.

I dropped back down to 4k, letting my perceptions slow back down to real time, seeing the mist that was Nappa finally settle to the broken ground. I turn towards Vegeta, and the look on his face is absolutely amazing. His eyes are bugged out, his mouth is open wide. There are little noises of disbelief coming from his mouth.

' _I guess he's never seen someone get liquefied before...for that matter, neither have I, now that I think about it._ ' I think as I stand there.

"Ack….What...are you?" Vegeta asks, eyeing what is left of his comrade.

"Me?" I reply, appearing directly behind him.

He barely begins to turn, before my hand is sliding through his back, coming out of his chest. I curl my hand, forming a small ball of energy. My Power Level is sitting at 80k, more than enough to do what I want.

"Your death, Vegeta," I reply, pulling my hand back through.

I release the attack as my hand exits his back, the bright flash of energy vaporizing him, and the area for hundreds of feet in front him. "Kll-Beam," I whisper.

As the attack ends, the world freezes around me. A box pops up, detailing the encounter.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Finished!**

 ** _They Have Arrived…_**

 ** _Defeat Vegeta. + 200XP_**

 ** _Defeat Nappa + 50XP_**

 ** _Untouchable + 100XP_**

 ** _Bonuses:_**

 ** _Terrifying Presence + 1000XP_**

 ** _Total: +1350XP_**

 ** _198,650XP till Lvl 15!_**

I click accept and find myself back in the Pendulum Room. Mr. Popo is standing there, looking at me with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong, Mr. Popo?" I ask.

"That was...the way you handled the situation...It was unnecessarily brutal." He replies.

"Well, yeah. What choice did I have? Those two were there to kill them. They needed to be stopped." I explain.

"Yes, but you were also extremely overpowered. You could have fought them both without breaking a sweat, without needing to kill them. They would have been unable to do anything to stop you." He says as we leave the room.

I think over his words for a moment, considering them. While I agree, it was also a simulation, within a simulation. I barely care for the people I actually interact with on the top level of this simulation. Why would I care for something even further down?

"That's true, Mr. Popo. However, it wasn't real, so I see no reason to argue about it. What's done is done. Maybe next time I try it, I'll aim for a peaceful resolution." I tell him.

Mr. Popo is silent as we walk, thoughtful. Eventually, he turns towards me, and asks, "When was that event?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"Several of those people are very different, and one doesn't exist in that form. The Pendulum Room doesn't work like that." He tells me.

I shrug, saying nothing. ' _I can't exactly explain that one.'_

We continue on, back onto the main concourse of Kami's Lookout. Kami is waiting for us, and standing next to him is…

"Bulma! You're back!" I say, walking faster.

"Hey, Kll! I am. And I also finished the project!" She exclaims, pulling a capsule from her pocket.

I'm actually elated. This will make all the difference in my upcoming fight.

"That's fantastic, Bulma! How was it in there?" I ask as we walk further out on to the concourse.

"It was spooky, honestly. If this wasn't so important, I really don't think I could have stayed for so long." She replies. "The gravity in there was as weird as you said it was. As soon as any of my instruments left the staging area, there would suddenly be super heavy. That actually helped me figure out how to make this work. Kinda…"

"Kinda?" I ask.

She tosses the capsule after clicking the top, and it pops open into a square room, about 10x10x10. "Check it out." She tells me.

I step into the box and find a computer screen in one corner. The door closes as I boot the computer on. There is only a single prompt, asking me if I'm ready. I click yes, and feel the room shake a bit, and a low hum fills the room. I start feeling heavier, slowly, as the gravity within the room increases. However, it stops, at barely 2x the gravity.

Frowning, I turn it back off and walk out. "From the look on your face, you've noticed the issue?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah, it only managed 2 times earth's gravity," I reply.

"I'm sorry, Kll. This technology is completely new and pretty much cobbled together. I worked at it for over a month once I got it to multiply the local gravity, but I couldn't make it go any further. I'll keep working at it, but the isolation of the Chamber was getting to me. Will it help at all as it is? I'll go back in if you need me too…" Bulma says.

I think about it for a moment, considering what she is saying.

"Wait...did you say it multiplies the local gravity?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's right." She replies.

I smile, realizing that this will be just good enough. "Yeah, Bulma, this will work just fine."

* * *

We replaced the Gravity Room back into its Capsule and trundled me into the Time Chamber. If it works like I expect it will, I'll know soon enough. As the door closes behind me, sealing me in, I can feel the open emptiness of the chamber closing in. Seeing no reason to wait, I walk to the edge of the platform and step off. Immediately I can tell that the gravity here is just as strong as King Kai's planet. At ten times Earth's gravity, it would be a real workout for anyone that isn't already used to it.

With my training, however, It's not a struggle at all, even without energy augmentation. I click the capsule and toss it 20 feet further out. With a pop, it opens, the Gravity Room settling to the floor of the Chamber. I step inside, turning on the console system. Hitting yes, I hear it begin to hum as before. Slowly, the gravity within begins to increase. I wait with baited breath, as the machine begins to whine heavily.

' _Come on…Come on….COME ON!'_ I'm thinking, hoping, that this works.

Slowly the gravity stops increasing, the indicator showing at 1.6x local gravity. I move around a bit, hoping it'll be enough. 16 times earth's gravity is quite a bit more than I was used to, and I could feel the strain. I drop and begin to do push ups. It takes 50 push ups before I get an alert.

 ** _LIMITS RELEASED_**

BING! _You have gained +1 strength for training in a higher gravity!_

I smile, and continue working out, prepared to push myself to the limit.

* * *

It's been almost 2 months, and I'm reaching the upper limit that the Gravity Room can help me reach. I've been pushing, harder and harder. My Power Level had gone up, and up, and was reaching a level that would almost guarantee my victory. I had reached 199 in both Strength, and Endurance early yesterday, and was pushing to see if I could go any further. I was worried that I may need 20 times gravity to push past 199, that maybe it worked in sets of 50.

I keep pushing, but it isn't doing anything for me. After another three days, I give up. Stepping out of the Gravity Chamber, I collapse it back into its Capsule form. I walk about 50 feet further into the Chamber and square up.

"Grrruaaah!" I yell, pushing my Power Level to its new maximum.

48,234,018 stares back at me, but I know it can go even higher. I start pushing, reaching for that little switch that makes everything change. With a small click, it goes, my power level jumping to heights once thought unreachable.

"Huh...huh….huh…" I'm gasping, once my Power Level has truly maxed out.

' _Well, I think that's high enough. If 214.5 million isn't enough to beat Frieza into the ground than something is wrong. When he fought Cooler, he was barely above 140 million. I can expect he's gotten stronger, seeing as Cooler beat him into the ground, but I don't expect he'll have reached golden form. If he did, we may have a problem.'_ I think as I pulse my energy through my body.

I put one palm out and begin to push my energy into the palm of my hand. A small compressed ball of energy forms, and begins to almost hum with the energy. I focus on it, hard, keeping its form steady, as I push more and more energy into it. More and more, till it's blindingly bright, and humming loud enough that the air is vibrating with it. Finally, it's reached its maximum concentration.

I look at my time indicator and notice that only 2 seconds of real time has passed, compared to my own perception. Not bad at all. With a yell, I release the energy. A wide, angled flash of energy emanates from my palm, blanketing the area in front of me, continuing on to the horizon. The floor of the Time Chamber practically smokes with the heat and energy of it, as a gale wind picks up.

I nod to myself and start making my way to the door. It's time to take care of some business.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 218**

A small, almost desolate planet, Frieza Planet 218 is is a smudge of brown amongst a system of gas giants. It's only real use is as a staging area for the Strike Forces that are heading towards deep space. Having a thin atmosphere, and less than 1000th the water of earth, it's a dry, arid planet. Floating high above the planet, a cloaked ship waits.

"Send a message to Zenais. Tell him that we await confirmation." A low voice says.

"Yes, My King. At once!" Another voice replies.

* * *

 **Earth**

"Kami, I must speak to you." Mr. Popo says, shortly after Kll entered the Time Chamber.

"What is it, my friend? You seem troubled." Kami replies.

They are both standing on the edge of the Lookout, staring out into the dark. Night had fallen, and with it came the stars. Kami always felt a deep yearning, when he would look at the stars. He would never regret becoming Earth's Guardian, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

"Kami...I think...I took Kll to the Pendulum Room, and let him try it out. When he was in it, it did something I've never seen before." Mr. Popo explains, haltingly.

"Hmm...What did it do?" Kami asks

Mr. Popo pauses, thinking over the situation. "It showed him something that never existed. Something that never could exist. On top of that, his reaction is deeply troubling. He faced off against two Saiyans, one named Nappa, the other named Vegeta, which I assume is the same Vegeta that Bulma has been speaking of. They had apparently come to earth and ended up facing off against several people. From what I was able to see, they fought against an unknown young boy, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu...and Piccolo."

Kami turns to face Mr. Popo, "Piccolo? That doesn't seem to make sense to me. Especially working with those that defeated him. What of his reaction?"

"The two Saiyans were completely outclassed. Kll brutally destroyed them, with absolutely no remorse. It...was bad." Mr. Popo says, worryingly.

"Hmm...He does not seem to be evil, Mr. Popo. A bit cold, yes. We'll watch, and see. As long as the Earth is not in danger, I'll not interfere." Kami tells him.

"Yes, Kami." He replies.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta: Several Hours Earlier**

A young man of 25 sits on a throne, in a large, dark room. The planet is quiet, as night has long since fallen, which suits him just fine. King Indivia looks towards a side door, as it opens, and one of his aides come in.

"My Lord, there is a message for you." He says, as he kneels, holding out a secure message pad.

King Indivia stands, walking forward, and taking the pad from him. He presses his finger to the pad, unlocking it, which opens the message. He reads it twice, his eyes wide.

 _'So my Father lives. Not only that…'_ He thinks, turning from the kneeling man, and leaving the throne room.

He travels down several hallways, and staircases, till he comes to locked door. He types in a long sequence of numbers on the keypad and then presses his whole hand to the pad that pops out. With a whirl, the door unlocks, allowing him to enter. The door closes behind him, locking again. As he enters, the lights turn on, illuminating the small secure room.

' _I never thought I would have a need to enter this room._ ' He thinks as he walks through cases of files. He finds the one he needs, pulling out the box that contains his objective.

Inside is a small file, barely two pages thick. The words written inside still sends shivers down his spine, just as they did when he read them the first time as a small child, sitting on his father's knee, learning of the world.

 **Known Anomalies**

 _Turrip_ _, son of Ceriac - Deceased, Age 218_

 _Coriflo_ _, son of Scalli - Deceased, Age 422_

 _Pumpki_ _, daughter of Kolard - Deceased, Age 490_

 _Broly, son of Paragus - Missing, Age 737_

* * *

 **Earth**

I open the Time Chambers door, allowing it's eternal light to escape into the darkened hallway. Two whole months inside, is just over four hours inside, means everyone is asleep. I step out into the hallway, and my HUD updates with the new information, showing that it's close to 2 am. I exit the area and head towards the main concourse, knowing that Kami is still awake.

"Hey Kami, I'm done," I say as I approach him.

"Yes, I see. Did you succeed in your mission?" He asks, taking in my new appearance.

"I did, yes. Again, thank you for all your help. I wouldn't have managed without it." I tell him, taking the capsule out of my pocket. "Could you give this back to Bulma? I'll return at some point, of course, but it's time for me to get a move on. If she manages to make it even better, it'd be a huge help. Frieza isn't the worse out there."

"That's unsettling to hear, Kll. But yes, I shall relay your words. Is there anything you need before you depart?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, I have everything I'll need. I need to go see King Kai, and then take care of business."

"Good luck, Kll," Kami tells me, as I raise my fingers to my forehead.

"I won't need it, but thank you." And with a swish, I'm gone.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

I appear in a swish of energy, immediately dodging Krillin's punch, that was aimed at Tien's face.

"Kll! You're back so soon!" Krillin yells out.

"Woah...You have a tail?" Tien points out, at the same time.

My tail unravels from around my waist, waving slightly in the air. "Hey, guys! That's right, it grew back while I was inside the Time Chamber. I wasn't sure if my time here counted, but apparently, it did."

"I see you didn't waste any time." King Kai says, from behind me. I turn around, nodding.

"Nope! Things to do, evil backstabbing assholes to kill. You know how it is!" I reply, rather chipper.

"Well, get on over here kid. I've been watching the Saiyans, and they're about ready for you." He says, turning around.

I walk over and press my palm to his shoulder. Concentrating, I feel us hone in on Captain Zenais.

"Captain Zenais, this is Kll. I need your help…Hahaha. I'm kidding! I'm ready when you guys are!" I say, speaking directly to his mind.

' _Kll! It's good to hear from you. I wasn't sure if you were being truthful when you said that the Saiyans would be revived, but I saw it with my own eyes. The rest of the team gathered the Saiyans who still had bodies and were being kept in cold storage as you requested. Also, King Vegeta has sent word that they are in a good location, and are just waiting for you.'_ He says back, his words echoing in my mind.

"That's fantastic! Go ahead and send word that I'm on my way, and let them do what needs to be done. Once they send the message, they need to leave the planet. It's not going to be pretty down there." I tell him.

' _Will do….Alright, the message has been sent to them. They've replied affirmatively...Can you really defeat Frieza, Kll?'_ He asks.

"Absolutely, no question about it," I say.

' _Good luck then, Kll. We have a ship in orbit to watch the fight. We plan to record it, and transmit it to the entire empire once it's over.'_ Zenais says.

"Sounds good man. Alright, I'm going to head to King Vegeta's location. See you in a week!" I say, breaking the connection.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 218**

"M-my king! You're alive?!" Random Saiyan #1 exclaims, seeing King Vegeta exit the landed ship.

"That's right. Send a message to all outposts to evacuate immediately. Once that's done, you need to send a message to Frieza. Tell him that Cooler is alive, and has been spotted here. Then evacuate as well." King Vegeta orders.

"Yes, Sire!" Random Saiyan #1 says, bowing low.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 3**

Emperor Frieza is awoken by an urgent message on his Scouter. Jumping up, he connects it and accepts the message.

"My Lord! We've received word from Planet 218 that Cooler has been spotted there. There are reports of a mass evacuation in place." His assistant relays.

"Ready my ship at once! I'll be at the docks in one moment." He orders.

Frieza launches himself through the wall, smashing a hole, before igniting his Aura and taking off.

' _This time, Brother...This time I'll show you who the strongest of our family is…'_

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"He's on the move, Kll. At the rate he is going, it'll only take him six hours to arrive at Planet 218." King Kai tells me.

"Thank you, King Kai. Let me know when he's arrived. I'm going to nap, so I'm fully rested, alright?" I ask.

King Kai nods and closes his eyes, to continue watching the events unfold. I lay down in the grass, and close my eyes.

' _This time, Frieza...This time you'll be the one with a hole in your chest...Wait. He ALREADY had a hole in his chest. Stupid fucking ominous pronouncements.'_ I think as I fall asleep.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

My eyes snap open to find King Kai standing over me. "Kll, Frieza has landed. It's time." He tells me.

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Objective: Defeat Frieza!**

 **Bonus Objective #1: ?**

 **Bonus Objective #2: ?**

 **Bonus Objective #3: ?**

 **Reward: 200,000XP**

"Thank you, King Kai. I'm ready when you are." I reply, getting to my feet, accepting the new quest.

"Hey, guys! I'm off! I'll be back, no worries there. Probably not dead this time. Haha." I tell Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi.

After a quick round of goodbyes, I place my hand on King Kai's shoulder. We quickly lock onto Frieza's energy signal. "See ya!" I say as I pop away.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 218**

I pop into existence standing about 10 feet behind Frieza. From here I can see that nothing about him has changed at all. A quick 'Observe', and I see that his power level has risen slightly, but not even close to enough to change things for him. Compared to my own, this should be easy.

"Yo," I say, announcing my presence.

Frieza slowly turns around, eyes narrowed. "Who are...Wait...I killed you! You're that filthy monkey that dared claim to have killed Cooler! How are you here?" He yells.

I smirk, as my power level begins to rise. "Claim, Frieza? Don't tell me you've been chasing a ghost this whole time? I told you before you dumb fucking idiot. Cooler is _dead_ and I _killed_ him. Because I'm stronger than he is."

"You fucking monkey. You dare stand here and claim to be something you're not? Fine! I'll end your miserable life myself, and then finish the rest of your damned race! You've pushed too far! I came here to kill my brother, once and for all, and instead, I get a Saiyan child with dreams of grandeur? This nonsense ends here!" He yells, spittle practically flying from his mouth in rage.

"Hey mate, say it don't spray it?" I reply, laughing.

"You wish to believe you're stronger than Cooler or I? I'll show you just how wrong you are. I trained for this, monkey. I did this to kill _him_! But first...First I'll show you the depths of your folly…..Huh….huh….huh….HHGrrruaaahahhahaa!" He screams, his Power Level skyrocketing.

' _Oh fuck me please don't be golden form please don't be golden form please don't be golden form.'_ I think, starting to power up as well.

I quickly hit maximum, and flick that happy little switch, as my hair goes bright golden. The energy courses through my body, as Frieza's Scouter, explodes in a shower of sparks. His form is glowing bright white, almost blindingly so. "Hguaaaaah! I'm screaming, as my Power Level crests 200 million. I start to rush forward, hoping to stop whatever transformation Frieza is attempting, but the energy he releases hits me like a train, knocking me back.

The dust starts to clear but seeing it just tells me what I already know.

 **Name: Frieza**

 **Title: Emperor**

 **Race: Frost Demon**

 **Age: 45 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 7,385,500**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Power Level: 221,800,000**

As the dust parts, I see Frieza's form for the first time. His eyes are narrowed, taking in my new appearance, just as I take in his. His crest is much thinner, and sharper than Coolers was, but he also isn't quite as tall. His purple colorings have gotten darker, with slight splashes of gold, spreading further along his sides. His tail has split at the end, finishing off with a deep bronze blade that flashes in the light of my Aura. His face mask has a sharp edge to it, that comes down below his chin slightly. It reminds me of a hawk's beak, sharp, meant for tearing.

' _Okay. No reason to panic. He's slightly stronger than me, but that doesn't mean anything in the end. I can still win this. Fuck me. I thought he'd unlocked Golden Form. I need to kill him now before he ever has that chance.'_ I think as I begin walking forward. Better to be confident, than to let him know he has me shaken.

He too begins stalking forward, his steps a smidge uneven. It's clear to me he hasn't used this form as much as Cooler obviously did, as he isn't quite used to the reach. The energy we're putting off is changing the sky above us. Clouds form and rain begins to fall, as lightning strikes around us.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, big guy?" I say as I close in on him. "I must say, I'm not impressed. Cooler looked more badass."

"So you say, monkey. Let's see if you still think that when you're truly dead." He replies, stopping several feet from me.

"Truly dead? No mate, you killed me. I came back to life." I tell him, smirking.

"What? What do you mean you came back to -" He starts to say, but is interrupted by me launching towards him.

My fist slams into his cheek, launching him back, but he quickly catches himself. We exchange blows, most of which are blocked, dodged, or caught. He catches me in the sternum with a kick that pushes me back.

"How are you this strong, Monkey, tell me!" He yells, about to rush back in.

"I ate a lot of spinach," I reply, rushing back in as well.

I catch his left hook in my palm, and he parries my return punch. I clench down on his fist, pulling him forward, clotheslining him. As his body flips through the air, I manage to elbow him hard in the spine. His tail whips up, and I barely manage to dodge the sharp blade that would have bisected me. He spins in mid-air, his tail like the blade of a saw. I jump back, but the blade still catches on my armor, slicing it open.

The cut isn't even close to deep, but it stings all the same. Going from my left shoulder down to my stomach, it'll hinder me slightly. He finishes his spin by landing on the ground, leaping towards me. I anticipated this, leaping forward first, punching him hard in the stomach. He doubles up, but grabs onto my arm with both hands, rotating, and flipping me over his shoulder. I can't correct in time and am slammed harshly into the ground.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

There is a flash, and I'm rolling to the left. I don't move fast enough, and I'm impaled through the stomach with his tail. Blood flies from my mouth, as it's ripped back out.

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

Another flash and I'm again on the ground, but I roll to the right. Frieza's tail blade slams into the ground where I would have been had I rolled left. I'm on my feet, and I grab his tail, yanking him into the air. I throw him with all my energy and launch him away from me.

' _The fuck was that!'_ I think as I start gathering energy in my palms.

I don't have time to charge the attack even close to full and release what I have gathered as he rights himself in the air.

"Kll-Beam!" I yell as the energy spreads through the air in his direction.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

A sharp sickle of energy cuts through my attack, splitting it right down the middle. I'm blinding by my own attack, and can't see it till it's much too late. The beam of energy cuts into me, splitting me from shoulder to hip.

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

 _Flash_

I dodge right immediately, as a bright blade of deadly purple energy passes through where I just was. ' _Holy shit._ ' I think. ' _I think I'm seeing little flashes of the future?_ '

I launch myself into the air, pumping my energy to boost my speed even further, catching up with Frieza who was circling around my attack. I smash into him, a quick combo of punches that launches him away. He corrects himself quickly, blasting me with a quickly formed ball of energy. It burns bright red, shoving me back over 20 feet before I'm able to push it away.

He meets me instantly, head butting me hard in the face. I feel my nose smash flat, blood gushing from my ruined nose. I grunt, but ignore the pain, pushing my palms flat against his chest, blasting him away.

As the blast clears, he's floating there, slightly scorched. "Just die, you monkey bastard!" He screams, raising one finger into the air.

I immediately form a ball of energy in my palm, and launch it, as a large ball of chaotic energy forms above his head. It connects, as I use Instant Transmission to pop a couple hundred feet away. There is a pause as my attack breaches the wall of his own before the explosion is bowling me over, tossing me end over end through the air.

' _Holy shit he was going for broke with that attack!_ ' I think, as I finally manage to right myself in the air, tracking his energy signature.

The attack exploding right on top of him seems to have smashed him deep into the ground. I push both hands forward, concentrating my energy into one small spot in my palms.

"Ggrrrraaaaah!" I scream, pushing every ounce of my energy into the attack forming in my hands.

There is a lurch, almost as through an earthquake is pulsing through the ground before it explodes in a shower of energy. I'm bowled over, losing control of my attack, which thankfully shoots off into space to hit nothing for billions of years.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

I'm tumbling through the air, trying to right myself, when Frieza's energy suddenly explodes, rapidly approaching me. I try to dodge, but it isn't enough to move. I'm smashed in the back, hard, a loud snapping sound echoing in my ears. My HP drops down instantly to less than 8% before I'm smashed again, and again. **Second Wind** kicks in, but I'm smashed again, this time my arm being grabbed, and ripped off. The last thing I see is the broken and chipped tail blade slicing through the air towards my face.

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

 _Flash_

I use **Instant Transmission** to move 10 feet left, as Frieza flies through the space I was just occupying. My momentum carries me back further, but I'm able to right myself before Frieza can turn around. I use **Instant Transmission** to close the distance, hitting him with a hard kick to the face. His tail whips around, wrapping around my leg, yanking me towards him. I take two punches to the body before I can get my free arm up to block the third, and fourth.

He blasts me away with a beam from his hand. "That's right, child! I'm unstoppable!" He screams.

I'm huffing, feeling pretty beat down, but I can sense he's doing just as badly. I know I'm going to win this fight, as I still have all three senzu beans, and still, have access to **Second Wind**.

"No, Frieza! You just think you're unstoppable! Look at you! Your arm is nearly crippled, and you've already lost almost a quarter of your strength. Just accept that you're done, and die easily!" I yell back, forcing more power into my system. His arm hangs loosely at his side, having taken the brunt of our combined attacks.

"Never!" He screams, flying towards me.

He begins flailing his tail like a deadly whip, slicing through the air trying to cut, stab, or dice me. I'm ducking, dropping back, flipping so that it misses me each time. I blast him back about twenty feet, but he muscles through it. He throws a hard left that I catch, followed by a right cross that I catch as well.

With a yell, we clinch, strength against strength. Our knees are working overtime, trying to connect, but really just blocking each other's attacks. His tail curls up, over his shoulder, trying to stab into my face but I'm able to dodge it each time.

' _Let's try this!_ ' I think, as I concentrate energy into my mouth.

A few more knees and I release the energy blast directly into his face with a scream of rage. It launches him back, and I'm following right along, catching up before he can find a defense. Uppercut to the stomach, the second one to the chin, his bladed mouth guard cutting into my fist, finishing with a snap kick to the chest that causes something inside him to snap, launching him away.

I charge a Kll-Beam in my hands, as he rights himself, forming an attack of his own. With a yell, we both let go, our beams slamming into each other in the middle. I pump more energy into my own, forcing his back, as he redoubles his own efforts, holding it steady. With a hard pull, I release the energy and move.

I **Instant Transmission** to him, elbowing him hard back towards the ground, where he slams into it harshly, a cloud of dust puffing up. I land, just a few feet away from him.

"This is your end, Frieza! No longer will you hold my people back!" I yell, charging another Kll-Beam in my hands.

He forces himself up, launching towards the sound of my voice through the dust cloud caused by him crashing into the ground. As he comes out of the cloud, I release my attack, catching him by surprise. The attack slams into him, stopping him in mid air, pushing him back as the beam engulfs him. His tail slashing forward, catching me in the face, before launching him back. Had the beam not connected, he'd have cut through my entire head.

"Aarghh!" I cry out, grabbing my face, falling to my knees.

"No! No! Fuck me!" I yell, reaching into my armor, pulling out the bag of beans.

I can't see through the pain, the debilitating injury, so I'm fumbling with it in one hand. I finally manage to get it open, snag one out, and eat it as fast as possible. I can sense Frieza hasn't moved from where he landed after my attack, but I can sense this fight is done. He has barely a 10th of his power level, while I'm quickly refilling back to max.

"Holy fuck! Please work…" I say as the bean begins to heal me.

I wait several moments, as the soreness in my body fades, and my nose crunches as it fixes itself. An ache I didn't know I had in my arm fades, from where Frieza yanked me towards him. The pain in my face fades finally, so I drop my hands and open my eyes.

' _Fuck me._ '

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"No! No! You idiot! Don't waste time healing, get Frieza!" King Kai yells into the air.

Krillin looks at Tien out of the corner of his eyes, while Tien does the same. Master Roshi snores in the background.

* * *

 **Planet 218**

 **Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!**

 **Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!**

I fly towards where Frieza landed, and find him lying half under some rubble. His leg on the left side is torn completely away, the ragged stump of his knee burned a dark black. There are deep scorch marks all over his body, along with tears that show deep purple blood filled wounds. His fifth form transformation has faded away, leaving him broken, and beaten.

"I told you I would win, Frieza," I tell him, studying his broken form.

"Urgh...You...got lucky...Monkey...That's all…." He says as he looks up at me. "Though I see you didn't win unscathed? Hahaha." He laughs.

Reaching up, I touch my ruined left eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up bitch," I say, before shooting a sharp beam of energy into his chest.

Blood explodes from his mouth, as he gags. He rolls onto his side, vomiting up blood.

"I told myself I'd put another hole in your chest before I came here. Any last words before this _Filthy Monkey_ kills you?" I ask.

"How...did you heal?" He stutters out, crawling towards me.

He reaches me, but I can tell he's no threat at all. With his current energy, even a full powered attack wouldn't make me flinch.

"Senzu Beans, Frieza. No matter what, I was going to win this fight." I say, pulling out the little bag. "You may have taken my eye, but I'll have taken your life. And your Empire."

He tries to snag the bag from my hand, but I simply lift it higher. "This is pathetic. Goodbye, Frieza." I say as I raise my hand to blast him point blank.

He lunges forward with a sudden burst of speed, but I throw my arm out to the left so he couldn't reach them even had he tried. If only that had been his target.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

"It's over..." King Kai whispers, to the horror of those watching.

"What do you mean, King Kai?" Krillin asks.

No answer is forthcoming. All King Kai can do is shake his head sadly.

* * *

 **Planet 218**

I fall to my knees, my transformation ending in a flash, my body frozen in a rictus of pain, and numbness. Frieza reaches out with his free hand, snagging the bag of beans from my weakened hand. His other hand is wrapped tightly around my tail, squeezing it in an unbreakable grip. He pulls out one of the beans, eating it whole, before tossing the bag to the side. Through the haze of pain, I can sense his power level shoot back up to 140m.

"I don't lose, Monkey." He whispers, placing his hand on my chest. "I remembered you not having a tail when I killed you. Suddenly you now do? I had to wonder...what were the chances you had taken the route of the other Saiyans, and trained to withstand having it squeezed?"

He gives it a tug, but not enough to rip it off, just enough to add more agony to my already pained body.

"You had me, Monkey. I was down and out. But I guess I'm not the only one that can make mistakes." He says as a beam of energy passes through my chest.

I gasp, falling onto my face, as he drops my tail. "I didn't hit anything major this time. I want you to lay here and suffer monkey. _Bleed for me._ You might have taken my leg, but I'll be taking your life. Again." He says, lifting into the air.

My HP is dropping at a very fast rate, and even with **Second Wind** , I know I don't have much time. I turn, crawling, looking for the little bag of beans. I spot it about 7 feet away and begin dragging myself over.

 **Second Wind Activate**

 **Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!**

 **Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!**

My HP refills to 60%, but the injuries don't go away. It's dropping quickly, and I'm not even close to 50% HP. My time is running out. I grab the bag, digging into it, grabbing the small bean. I toss it into my mouth, biting down on it. My HP stops dropping, sitting perilously at 3%. The beans energy starts to heal me, refilling my HP back to full, knitting the hole in the center of my chest. Frieza never even bothered to turn around.

It makes sense to me, as the injury I had was definitely fatal. The only reason I lasted long enough to get to the bean was that of **Second Wind**. I climb to my feet, pushing my Power Level to the max, then going Super Saiyan. Due to all the Zenkais, I had gotten from this fight, I was actually at 215m now.

' _You're done, Frieza. No more fighting for us. I've learned a very important lesson today. If you have a way to win, use it._ ' I think as I begin to charge my attack.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" I'm yelling, pushing every bit of my energy into the attack. The glowing numbers showing me that every bit of my 215m is sitting inside the attack.

"Huh….huh….huh….Times up, Frieza." I say, and with a swoosh, I'm gone.

* * *

"Hey, Frieza!" I yell, appearing behind him. "Dodge this! HUAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Planet 218 - High Orbit**

There are multiple flashes and explosions on the planet's surface, over the 10-minute fight. The ship's scanners can barely keep up with their activities, and see who is winning is all but impossible. The ship's occupant's Scouters had exploded shortly after the fight started. As the clouds move in, the view is even more obscured.

"They've stopped moving, My Lord," Bara says, from where he is watching the scanner.

"Is the fight over?" He asks, staring out the large front view screen.

"I...I don't think so, Sire. Both are still showing as extremely high on the power scale...Wait. Something has happened to Kll! Frieza is leaving the area!" Bara exclaims.

"I see. Looks like the brat failed. Helm! Prepare to leave the system. We don't want to still be here when Frieza leaves the surface." Vegeta orders, turning from the screen.

"Sir! Wait, Kll's power is back at max!" Bara yells, pointing at the screens indicators.

King Vegeta turns back, in time to see a flash of light brighter than any other from the surface so far. The cloud filled sky below them parts outward, rippling away from the epicenter of the explosion. It spreads, and spreads, blanketing the surface in bright, golden light, encompassing that entire hemisphere. There is an almost audible explosion, as the planet is rocked, a crack tracing its way down the planet. Electrical storms form along the edge of the blindingly bright light, arcs of blue white lightning sparking. The planet's atmosphere shakes, breaking apart in multiple places, before collapsing completely.

"M-my word…" King Vegeta utters, watching the planet falling apart beneath them.

The destruction continues, the crack widening, till the entire planet splits into pieces. The gravity pulls them together, crushing, scraping, breaking it into tiny little chunks. Within minutes, where once stood a planet, now an asteroid field awaits.

"Start scanning for life! We must know who survived!" King Vegeta orders.

"Yes, Sire!" Bara replies.

There is silence for a time…

* * *

 **Planet Namek: Age 772 - 9 Years Prior**

There are people milling above, tending to plants, their villages, their people. Across the planet, an idyllic peace practically fills the air. There is peace in all things, in this age for the Namekians. It has been 511 Galactic years since the storms ravaged Namek and the great drought.

With a gasp, the eldest of them all snaps awake. His heart beats feebly, barely giving him the energy needed to remain awake.

"Master! Are you alright? What troubles you?" A tall, lone Namekian asks, from his side.

There is silence for a time, before he finally speaks, "I do not know, Nail. I sensed a great shift. I sensed...danger."

"Danger, Master?" Nail asks.

"Hmm...yes. There is...much danger…" He speaks softly, barely aware.

"Master?" Nail asks as he comes closer.

He waits patiently for a moment, before bowing his head, and heading to the large open door to the building. "Dende!" He calls.

"Nail? What is it? What's wrong?" He calls back, from where he is meditating on the edge of the towering platform.

"Lord Guru has passed, Dende. I need you to inform the villages." He tells the younger Namekian.

Dende openly weeps at the passing of their great leader, unknowing that a line of fate has been cut. One of many left to be cut if this Universe is to exist.

 _They would have but seven more years of peace…_

* * *

A/N: Ominous...Stay tuned for the conclusion of the Ice Cold Saga.

Also! I got so many views and reviews on that last chapter, that my mind is actually blown. From 15k views to over 18k views, in just three days. That's crazy! I was so overwhelmed, that I just had to get this next chapter done so you guys could enjoy even more. Thank you guys so much for enjoying my story, for every review, favorite, and follow! Feel free to drop a review, telling me your favorite part so far!

This chapter also marks a very, VERY important milestone for me. As of this chapter, I have written over 50k words for this story. Coming in at over 8600 words, it's also my longest chapter yet. Hope you've enjoyed every single one of them!


	13. Chapter 10

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10** _:_ The Wishing Tree…

 **?: Age 781**

A lone man sits on a throne of stone. In the distance, the planet's third sun rises to join its twin brothers in the sky. The added light doesn't add to the planet's ascetic, as it is practically rotting away. He stands, walking to the edge of the high platform his house resides on, the ground beneath him crunching due to the inches thick layer of dust. He lifts off into the air, flying towards the horizon.

' _Just 10 more hours and another cycle can begin.'_ He thinks, staring down at his prize.

* * *

 **Planet 218 - High Orbit**

The scanners were silent, for a time. Bara is panicked, searching each section of the nearly formed asteroid field below them for a sign of Kll.

' _Please...Kll come on! I know you survived this! If not even death can stop you, certainly this can't either!'_ He thinks furiously as another sector comes up empty.

"Sir!" Helm calls, over the comms. "I've got something in sector 17B. I'm marking it on the view screen!"

The screen in front of them lights up with several markings, one of which shows the location of a new reading. At King Vegeta's order, the ship begins making it way there. It's slow going, as the ship has to move around several chunks of the planet, before arriving in the correct area.

"My Lord!" Bara calls out. "It's Kll! Right there!" pointing outward.

Floating among the debris is Kll's broken, bloody form. Blue from a lack of oxygen, and icy from the frozen coldness of space, it's a race against time to bring him aboard. A race they are already losing.

"You there, Soldier!" King Vegeta points at one of the Strike Force members on board.

"Yes, Sire?" Sanna asks.

"Grab a suit, and gather him up. Be quick! Stick him in a Med Tank the moment he's on board." He orders. "Helm, plot a course for Planet Vegeta."

Sanna salutes and does as she is told, even if she doesn't like it.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

 ** _Quest Success!_**

 **Objectives:**

 **Defeat Frieza! - Pass! +200,000XP**

 **Bonus Objective #1: Use Zero Senzu Beans! - Fail! +0XP**

 **Bonus Objective #2: Do Not Destroy The Planet! - Fail! +0XP**

 **Bonus Objective #3: Successfully Use The Mind's Eye To Survive! - Pass! +10,000XP**

 **Total Reward: 210,000XP**

 **-11,350XP Till Level 15!**

 ** _Level Up Alert!_**

I snap awake floating within a Med Tank, hooked up to a multitude of sensors. A quick look at my time indicator tells me that's been almost 24 hours since I defeated Frieza. The look on his face as he turned, seeing me there whole and strong again, was happily etched into my mind.

' _Ha! Showed you, bitch._ ' I think as I begin checking over my body.

There doesn't appear to be any further damage to me, besides my missing eye. It made seeing things kinda difficult, but I could compensate with my energy sensing easily enough. I access the alert telling me I was ready to level up.

 **Bing! You have leveled up to 15!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 2 Attribute Points**

 **\+ 2 Feats**

 **\+ 2 Special Move Creation Points**

I notice that I'm now receiving two feats per level up. I expect it's because I hit level 15. I put the two Attribute points into Perception, and Intelligence, while I grab the third level of the " **Oxygen? Who needs that!** " feat tree, and the first Special Feat, **Super Kaio-Ken x 4**. I wasn't going to find myself suffocating in space, or facing off against a stronger opponent, ever again. From now on, I would be the one with the advantage. I finalize everything and pull up my character sheet.

Name: Kll

Title: **The Super Saiyan Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 13 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 15

594,350/874,350

280,000XP till Lvl 16!

Stats:

S. 8 (+191) 199

P. 4 (+99) 103

E. 8 (+191) 199

C. 3 (+30) 33

I. 6 (+43) 49

A. 6 (+143) 149

L. 5 (+25) 30

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(199 x 199) x (15 x 20) = 11,880,300HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

199 x 199 = 39,601

39,601 x 6.0 = 237,606

237,606 x 15 = 3,564,090

3,564,090 x 15.4 = 54,886,986/**

 **3,564,090 x (15.4 + 50) = 233,091,486/** ************

Base Energy: 39,601

Energy Regen: 237,606

Power Level: 3,564,090

Energy Modifier: 15.4 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Limits Released** (10) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.4) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.4)

Final Power Level: 54,886,986/**

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: **233,091,486/** ************

Super Kiao-Ken x 2: 466,182,972/O******

Super Kiao-Ken x 3: 699,274,458/OO****

Super Kiao-Ken x 4: 932,365,944/OOO**

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Inner Eye EX,** **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Suppression EX,** **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**., **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 2, Oxygen? Who needs that! Lvl 3** , **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , **Lucky Shot, Second Wind, A Chance For Regrowth** Remaining feats: 0

Special Feats: **Super Kaio-Ken x 4**

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

 **Super Saiyan** \- Adds + 50 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Spark Of Divinity** \- **?**

' _Holy shit!_ ' I think, upon seeing the increase from **Super Kaio-Ken**.

A power level of nearly one billion is insane. It's not going to be enough to face off against the likes of Broly, Majin Buu, or Beerus, but it was a start. There has also been a change to the colored stars that appear next to my power level estimates. I begin sensing the energy signatures around me, quickly placing myself on Planet Vegeta. I'm already fully healed, so waiting around in the med tank is a huge waste of time. I use the input pad on the inside of the tank to hit the release and wait for the liquid to drain out.

Once it drains, and the system opens up, I step out. Using my Aura, I quickly whip up the wind to dry me off. A search finds me a set of standard Saiyan Armor nearby. Once I'm dressed, I head to the door and exit the room.

"E-Excuse me!" A voice calls out from down the hall, as soon as I exit.

I turn towards the voice and find myself staring at some random Saiyan from Strike Force 18.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Uh...King Vegeta wishes to see you!" The Saiyan says, pointing back the way he came.

"Lead on, then," I tell him.

With a nod, he leads me back the way he came. There isn't much of a journey ahead of us, as apparently I was in the Royal Palace.

' _It's interesting that I was apparently healing in King Vegeta's personal Med Pod.'_ I think, as we finally exit the hallways, into the throne room.

King Vegeta and the Crown Prince Indivia are sitting on their respective thrones, watching me warily as I enter.

"Sire, I have brought the Saiyan Kll, as requested." The assisting Saiyan says once we approach.

Vegeta waves him off, and he quickly exits, bowing low as he does so. King Vegeta studies me for a time, saying nothing. I begin to consider speaking first, but he finally speaks.

"Tell me, Kll was it? Did you defeat Frieza?" He asks.

I nod, replying, "Yes my King. All the evidence I have access to tells me he is dead."

King Vegeta shares a look with Prince Indivia, before continuing on. "I've received reports...that you've unlocked a previously unknown form for Saiyans. You've taken to calling it a 'Super Saiyan'?"

I nod before he, of course, asks to see it.

My power level is currently sitting at 300k, so I simply flick the switch, my Aura lighting up bright gold, along with my hair. King Vegeta stands, walking over to me, studying the changes that the transformation brought.

"I see. I was told by Captain Zenais that you believe any Saiyan can reach this form. Is that true?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir. It takes a specialized situation, but I see absolutely no reason that every Saiyan on this planet, and others, couldn't eventually reach this form." I answer.

"Hmmf. Then as of right now, Kll, you have a new job. You are to help myself, my son, and a select few others to gain this transformation. Understood?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir. As long as I have some free time for other projects, I have no objections." I tell him.

"What projects are these?" He asks, walking back to his throne.

"I made several deals to bring everyone back to life. I need to see them through, as it would be bad faith otherwise. They shouldn't take long, a few months at max." I explain.

"I see. I have no issues with that. Captain Zenais also told me that there was someone that wanted to meet me, as part of her deal with you?" He replies.

"Yes, Sir. Her name is Bulma, and meeting you was her only request for her help." I tell him.

"What did she do?" He asks.

I explain about the gravity chamber, and how it was able to push my strength to new heights, which enabled me to fight Frieza, even in his 5th form, at an equal level.

"Very well. When shall I meet her?" He asks.

"You can meet her right now if you'd like?" I answer, approaching the throne, holding out my hand.

He eyes it warily for a moment, before reaching out, taking my hand.

* * *

 **Earth**

With a soft pop, King Vegeta and I appear within Bulma's laboratory.

"Hey, Bulma! Let me introduce you to King Vegeta."

She turns her eyes wide and staring.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - 3 months later**

"Dodge!" I yell, throwing a hard kick at Kakarot's face.

He bends backward, dodging, his own legs coming up for kicks of their own. I grab one of his legs from the air, wrenching him towards me, before slamming him into the ground. I duck down, dodging a right cross from Prince Indivia. I sink my fist into his stomach, launching him back.

' _Not good enough!_ ' I think as I sense King Vegeta's energy explode several hundred feet away, a harsh blast of energy approaching me from behind.

I whirl around, and meet the beam with one of my own, before using **Instant Transmission** to appear behind him, blasting him in the back with a low powered palm blast. Kakarot appears from my blind spot, catching me slightly off guard, but isn't anywhere close to fast enough to close in without me getting my guard up.

Block block block! A dodge left, and a hard uppercut slips through his own defense, knocking him backward. Vegeta and Indivia rush in, attempting to double team me, but even then the blows that make it through aren't enough to stop my onslaught.

Another minute, and it's all over. King Vegeta is crouched over Indivia's downed form, breathing heavily. Kakarot is still standing, but his left arm is practically shattered.

"You're almost there, Kakarot. A small push more and your Power Level will be high enough. You'll need a trigger, but I've got an idea for that already." I tell them.

They've come a really long way in the past three months. The growth was really stagnant the first month, but Bulma came through for me. The Gravity Chamber had been rebuilt, and could now triple local gravity, with no strain. It wasn't good enough for my own training, but for the other Saiyans, it was a huge boost. Kakarot, who was at nearly 900k without real strength training, was now closing in on 3m with only 15x Earth's gravity.

King Vegeta was getting close as well, but his growth was slower. Due to having an entire empire to run, along with absorbing large parts of Frieza's empire, he was working three full-time jobs. He had delegated some of it, of course, but quite a bit needed his direct input.

' _But Indivia...Jesus kid._ ' I thought, studying him.

Three months ago, his Power Level was barely 200k. Today, though?

 **Name: Indivia**

 **Title: Crown Prince of All Saiyans**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 25 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 3,243,240**

 **Power Level: 5,255,712**

 **Lvl: 22**

 _Indivia is the son of King Vegeta. Born with a high Power Level, he was trained harshly as a child. The pride of King Vegeta, it is believed he may one day be the strongest of them all. He has not once said, "I am the Prince of All Saiyans!" thankfully._

His growth was absolutely ridiculous. He'd spent more time than anyone else in the new gravity chamber, and it was showing. Add in his level, and I'm assuming either a high Zenkai, or high Battle count, and his Power Level was shooting up, and up. I needed to have a conversation with Vegeta soon.

' _No time like the present, I guess._ ' I thought, as King Vegeta prepared a Med shot for Indivia.

"Sir, wait?" I ask. "Before you inject him, and wake him up, I need to speak to you about something."

He gives me a look, before approaching me. "What is it?"

"Indivia is ready to ascend. However, he's going to need a trigger." I tell him.

"You've mentioned this trigger before. What is it?" He asks.

"In order to ascend, a Saiyan needs two things. A high Power Level, and a moment of extreme emotions. Self-hate."

"Self...hate?" He asks quizzically.

"Yes, Self Hate. I have a plan on how to do it, but I'll need your help." I tell him.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Again we're in the process of battling it out. Kakarot is off planet dealing with issues that had popped up in the empire, so today it was just King Vegeta and Prince Indivia. The perfect time to enact my plan. I was having to raise, and lower my Power Level repeatedly to match Vegeta's, and Indivia's, individually. It wasn't a struggle, not really, but was kinda annoying.

I gave Vegeta a look, and he nods. We both attack, with him quickly being knocked away harshly. He hits the ground, and rolls several times, before coming to a rest.

"Father!" Indivia yells, rushing to his side.

I slowly rush in, expecting Indivia to react to my continued attack. I'd gotten a good read on him, so of course, he did.

"Stop! Stand down, Kll. My father needs medical attention." He orders me.

"Ugh!" I yell, coming to a stop. "I am so tired of you weaklings."

"What did you say?" Indivia says, looking up at me from where he is tending to Vegeta.

"I said I'm tired of training you two. You'll obviously never actually make it to Super Saiyan. I'm wasting my time here. I should just kill the both of you, and take the empire for myself." I tell him, walking towards them.

"You wouldn't dare!" Prince Indivia practically snarls. He reaches up to hit the commlink on his Scouter, but with a burst of speed, I've kicked him away from Vegeta, plucking up both of the Scouters at the same time.

"No, Prince. No help is coming for you two today. I've decided. I'm going to kill you both, and take the empire for myself. Unless you'd like to suddenly become a Super Saiyan?" I say, pausing for a moment.

"No, I didn't think so." I cock my head to the side, studying him for a moment. He struggles to his feet, looking between me, and Vegeta.

With a push, my energy ignites, turning bright golden, my hair quickly following. The ground around my feet practically vaporizes, spinning around me in the air.

"Say goodbye, Prince," I say, disappearing to his vision, moving so fast that there isn't even a blur as I slam into him.

I've actually lowered my Power Level so that I'm only about 3m above his current strength. Not enough to kill him, but more than enough to bat him around like a toddler. A hard knee to his chest launches him backward, sending him skipping across the ground like a flat stone thrown into the water. I land lightly and wait as he again struggles to his hands and knees. I raise my hand outward, to my side, facing Vegeta's prone form.

As Indivia's eyes finally raise as well, taking in what I'm about to do, I release the energy I'd built up. With an agonizingly bright flash, I vaporize the landscape to my left for over a thousand feet.

"Noooo!" He yells, trying to get to his feet to save Vegeta.

As the smoke clears, it's obvious that Vegeta couldn't have survived the attack, as there is nothing left where he had laid.

"Do you see what weakness has brought you, Indivia?" I tell him, not moving an inch. "If only you hadn't been such a failure, you could have saved him. I wonder who all else will die, as I take the Empire from you?"

"Y-you bastard!" He screams at me. "I won't let you do this! I don't care how strong you are, I'll fucking kill you!" He finally stands, as his power starts to practically boil with rage. He throws both arms out to his sides, outstretched wide open.

His aura flashes brightly, as his energy condenses down into just his hands. "Ruaaaagggghhhh!" He screams, pumping his energy into the attack.

* * *

 **Indivia**

' _You fucking monster! I'll destroy you, and avenge my Father!_ ' He thinks, as his energy reaches a fever pitch.

"This is your end, Kll! Final Flash!" as he finally lets go.

* * *

 **Kll**

In my first life, Vegeta was always a favorite of mine. One of the scenes I'd watched over, and over, was Vegeta's first use of Final Flash, against Cell. The music, the size of the attack, the sheer awesomeness of it. The simple facts are, Indivia's attempt was pitiful in comparison. I can sense the energy in the attack, and it's just not enough to hurt me. I raise one hand, as the giant blast slams into me, splitting the energy to both sides of me.

I start walking forward, pushing my way to him, till I suddenly break through. His eyes widen, before I slam a fist into his chin, knocking him backward, ending the attack. Another punch to his gut sends him sprawling. As he rises to his knees, I kick him hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

"Your father would be ashamed I think, Indivia. He at least had real pride. What do you have, other than a falsely inflated sense of self-worth?" I ask, stalking towards him.

By now, the very real fear that he's going to die is settling in, and the tears have begun to flow. I hear him whisper "Father…" as I close in.

Suddenly, his energy explodes around him, the ground practically sparking outward, as his aura flashes to gold. His hair, tall and spiky like his father's, spikes even more as it too turns to the bright golden locks of a Super Saiyan.

I stop walking forward, instead of waiting for the transformation to complete. There is a look of absolute shock on his face, as he realizes that he's finally done it. He pushes himself to his feet, glaring harshly at me.

"You shouldn't have pushed me, Kll! Now it's your turn!" He screams, as his power starts to rise at an astounding rate.

"Umm...No?" I answer back.

With an explosion of energy, he rockets towards me. With a slight push, I force my Power Level to almost 50% of my max and hit him dead center in the solar plexus. There is a slight crack, as his Aura breaks apart, and his hair drops back to black. He hits the ground, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

"And that's that," I say as I drop back to my base form. "What do you think, sir?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

"I think my son is going to hate us both, for a time. But I'll be damned if I'm not the proudest father alive right now." He replies, approaching his son, and picking him up and onto his shoulder.

"You've done your part, Kll. You're on leave for three months. I expect you back on time, as we have several other candidates for ascension." He tells me.

"Yes, sir. I should hopefully be back sooner than that. If not, I'll definitely be on time." I tell him, as I lift off.

' _It may have been harsh, but it needed to be done. Well, let's get this show on the road._ ' I think as I disappear with a pop.

* * *

 **Earth**

With a soft pop, I appear on Kami's lookout. I can sense both Kami, and Mr. Popo are out and about, so I quickly track them down.

"Hello, Kami," I say, upon being noticed.

"Hello, Kll, welcome back. It's been a few months." Kami replies.

"It has, yes. It's been really busy for me, actually." I reply, nodding to Mr. Popo.

"Well, you've arrived at last. I've had Mr. Popo ready the ship for you, as you requested. When will you be leaving?" Kami asks.

"As soon as I can. It'll take a while to make the trip, and I'm on limited time." I tell them.

"Of course, my friend. Mr. Popo, please lead him to the ship." He asks.

"Come with me, Kll." Mr. Popo says, taking out his magic carpet, getting on, and lifting off.

I follow along as asked, and it's a very quick flight out into the wastelands to the ship. Mr. Popo explains how it works, in basic terms, and allows me entrance. I settle in, accessing the console, as Mr. Popo heads off. It takes a few minutes to acclimate correctly, but once I've figured the system out, I set a course for Namek. I can't read Namekian, otherwise, I'd have used the system to get the location, and simply traveled there in a Saiyan space pod.

' _I work with what I've got!_ ' I think, as I blast off.

* * *

 **?: Age 781**

A lone man sits on a throne of stone. In the distance, the planet's third sun rises to join its twin brothers in the sky. The added light doesn't change the landscape much, the bright blue of the grass reflecting back at him. He exits, walking across the beautiful plateau his little home rests on, before launching himself into the air. He travels for a while, before landing on the edge of a small island. He crouches down, poking a hole into the soft, loamy soil, before placing a single seed. He smiles to himself.

' _Another cycle begins…_ ' He thinks, lifting off once again into the air.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! Super sorry for the two-week wait on this chapter! Work picked up quite a bit, and my girlfriend moved in with me. Considering that most of the time it takes me less than a day to write each chapter, you can imagine just how busy I must have been. Thankfully, it's slowed back down, so it shouldn't take me more than a week to get around to the next one! Possibly even faster, depending on how motivated I am.(Reviews motivate me like nothing else. I love them. And you. Mostly you! And the reviews you give me!)_

 _Anyway, as you can see, things are starting to pick up! Kll has a really long way to go before he's even close to being the strongest, but he's making real progress. Expect a giant fight scene in the next chapter, possibly the best one I've written so far. The next enemy has absolutely been foreshadowed, and whoever manages to guess it in a review first, gets a cookie! They also get a cameo in the story. Please sign in, and review, otherwise I can't reply back! If I can't reply back, we can't discuss your cameo!_

 _Hope everyone had a wonderful two weeks, that everyone in school is enjoying it so far, and that each and every single one of my readers is enjoying the story so far! Expect big things to come, guys. We're smashing canon with a fucking hammer, and gluing the pieces together all wrong! This has been another chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, this is, and always will be, Klldarkness! Have a good day!_


	14. Interlude 3

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Interlude 3**

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

A small statured figure walks quickly down a hallway, hurrying towards his destination. He's walked this path over and over, the past decade, and knows it like the back of his wrinkled hands. He takes a left at the far end and finds himself standing at a large door. With a wave of his hand, the door creaks open, allowing him entrance. As he walks in, he snaps his fingers, turning the lights on within.

"Hmm...yes...yes...it's almost time! Almost time! Hahahaha!" He laughs, circling his prize.

He waves his hand again, the dust covering the room vanishing instantly. He plods around the room several times more, making sure everything is exactly how it should be. Footsteps echo in the distance of the hallway. A tall figure enters the room as well, bowing deeply.

"Master, I've made contact." He says, remaining bowed.

"Well out with it then! What did they say?" The smaller one orders.

"They've agreed, Master. They are willing to join us if it means the strength to defeat their enemy once and for all." He replies.

"Haaahahaha! Good! Good! This is perfect! With that Saiyans energy, all the fights they get into, it's almost certain that Majin Buu will be revived much sooner than even I expected!" Exclaims Babidi.

"Yes Master, of course." The Demon King Dabura replies.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

A tall man, quite young looking, but well into his 40s, stands over a small field of grain. He walks amongst the plants, checking them for insects and disease, as he did each season. He had worked this small field for close to a decade now, on this small desolate planet. A light rain picked up, as he heads back into his small hut. He enters, and quickly sits at the window, staring out into what counts for his yard.

The day passes quickly, as he does nothing more than staring out into the open land before him. The systems sun begins to set, the light of a large city in the distance brightening the horizon. For a single moment, a look of absolute rage crosses his face, a snarl nearly reaching his lips, before he clamps down on it. He closes his eyes, meditating for a time.

He eats a small chunk of bread, salted meat he had traded for, for dinner, as he does each night. His life is simple, just as he always wanted.

' _Perhaps this is how things should always have been?_ ' He thinks as he closes his eyes to sleep.

As the sun rises the next morning, he again prepares to check his field. Such is life.

* * *

 **Space**

His eyes open, staring into the darkness. His last memories of chaos, and death, he is confused as to where he currently is. He tries to move but finds his body unresponsive. He struggles, but to no avail. As he stares into the darkness, lights, hundreds upon hundreds of lights light up, blinking and strobing. Around him, the walls thrum with energy, as though a machine has awoken in the distance.

For a moment, he smiles.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta: Sanna**

Standing atop the tall highrise that is the 2nd Strike Forces HQ, Sanna positively shakes with rage. She can sense Kll sparing with the War Hero Kakarot, King Vegeta, and Prince Indivia. Kll's power level jumps up, and up, soaring to new heights.

' _Of course, they get access to the gravity chamber. Leave me out of it, will they? I'll fucking show you. I'll show **all** of you._' She thinks, as her mind is filled with rage.

Her Power Level starts to rise, in response to her anger, her Aura shifting colors. The air around her practically crackles with energy. She clamps down on her anger quickly, forcing it to the back of her mind. Her Power Level drops back down, as her mind calms.

' _This insult will not stand._ '.

* * *

 **Training Academy**

' _I wonder what this spike ball machine does?_ ' A younger Saiyan, around 8 years old wonders.

He reaches forward, tapping the start button, before jumping a few feet back. He waits several seconds, but nothing happens. As he starts to relax, it squeaks out ' _DODGE!_ ' before launching the spiked ball at his face. He does not dodge.

Further along the room, an older Saiyan face palms, before resetting a sign marked 'It has been ** days since the last training accident!' back to zero.

"Oh god, my face!"

* * *

A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I do apologize for the size of this chapter, and for writing up an interlude as opposed to the next chapter. As many of you know, there is currently a very strong Hurricane threatening the Caribbean and Florida. Not only do I have family in Florida, but my work is a type of Law Enforcement, and so I've been very busy.

Do not fear, though! I AM almost 3k words into Chapter 11. However, it's going to be a good bit longer, and I didn't want to go much longer without getting something out for your enjoyment.

Just like the last interludes, the events portrayed within are story specific and may appear again. Some didn't quite get that from the last interludes, even though the events within 1 and 2 directly affected the later chapters. With that being said, not all of them will appear again or even be mentioned again. There is also a bit of mystery involved, as that's how I like to write.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this small interlude! Stay tuned for Chapter 11, of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!

(BTW! Chapter 11 is titled - "If Wishes Were Fishes, We'd All Cast Nets…" Make of that what you will.


	15. Chapter 11

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 11** _:_ If Wishes Were Fishes, We'd All Cast Nets…

* * *

 **Space**

' _Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored…_ ' I think, for what must be the 20th time.

I never really thought to bring entertainment with me, when I set off. I had kinda forgotten it's a month long journey to get to Namek, from Earth, in Kami's ship. Thankfully I lasted almost 20 days before going stir crazy.

' _Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored…_ '

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Graah!" Prince Indivia yells, forcing his Power Level up, till it slams into the wall.

With a slight internal click, it pushes past, his Aura flashing gold. His Power Level skyrockets in an instance, before settling at a number he never even thought possible before. He settles into his standard fighting stance, and motions to his challengers. Kakarot and Vegeta rush in, instantly pushing him back as he struggles to face off against two better-trained opponents.

With a yell, he pushes his power out, launching them both off. He flashes forward, meeting Kakarot in mid air, catching him with a hard right to the side. He plants both feet on his stomach, launching himself off towards Vegeta. Vegeta, however, had recovered by then, and meets him in mid air, swinging away. Locking him up in close combat, Kakarot is able to right himself, and cut in as well. Again it's two on one, with Prince Indivia pushing himself to the max to keep up.

' _Damn it! They are just so much better than me, even with all this power, the two of them are keeping up with me._ ' Indivia thought as he blasts Kakarot away with energy from his palm.

Kakarot goes spinning away through the air, leaving only Vegeta to fend off Indivia's assault. Vegeta catches him off guard with several body shots and a hard headbutt to the face. They don't hurt, but they rock him hard. He jumps back, before launching several blasts of energy at Vegeta, two of which engulf him, filling the area with smoke.

Kakarot lands on the ground, hard, staring up at the battle above him. He frowns, before pushing his energy to the max. ' _I'm going to make you proud._ '

 ** _Flashback!_** \- **Three Weeks Prior**

Kakarot had taken three members of the First Strike Force along with him, to deal with an insurrection on Frieza Planet 18. Barlett, a pretty female Saiyan in her mid-30s, Skoy, a male Saiyan in his 20s, and Orl, male Saiyan in his 40s. Frieza Planet 18 was a desolate little planet. It was originally a trade hub, that later expanded to house several hundred thousand of the empire's citizens. When reports had come in that the planet was in revolt due to the death Frieza, of course, the First Strike Force was sent to deal with it.

Kakarot and his three companions exited their pods several miles up, as opposed to landing, and had their ships automatically re-enter orbit to wait for them. Much safer than landing, and having the ships destroyed. They dropped down rapidly, heading for the command hub of the main city, Rysteric. As they closed in, several shapes launched from the ground, quickly meeting them in the air.

"You need to leave, now! This planet is not under the Saiyan's jurisdiction, and we do not respond kindly to your intrusion!" The leader of the group of four shouted to them, as they got closer.

' _Ugh. Of course, it'd be these idiots._ ' Kakarot thought, upon recognizing them.

Standing in front of them are the remaining members of the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu, Burter, Jeice, and Recoome.

"We're here to put this revolt down, and there is nothing you can do to stop us, Ginyu. Stand down now, and you'll survive. Otherwise, it'll cost you your lives!" Kakarot yelled back.

The Ginyu Force rush in, attacking the Saiyans, but are easily out matched. Kakarot fights Jeice and Burter on his own, while Orl and Skoy face off against Ginyu, Barlett taking on Recoome. There is a flash of light, and Recoome is engulfed in energy, leaving nothing more than ash in its wake.

"No!" Captain Ginyu yells, letting out a blast of energy that knocks his two attackers away.

The Saiyan Barlett turns towards him, rushing Captain Ginyu and joining in on the fight. Kakarot manages to get behind Jeice and quickly snaps his neck. The harsh crack echoes across the sky, as his body falls. Burter screams in anger, trying to build up the energy for an attack, but Kakarot is far too fast to be taken off guard. A flash and he is in Burter's face, smashing his face in with a well-positioned kick.

As Burter's body flips end over end through the air, Kakarot following its progress, Barlett is beating Ginyu down. Skoy and Orl are simply standing by, watching the beautiful Saiyan lay the beat down on Ginyu's face.

"Ha! See, Ginyu? You could have left with your life today, but instead, your defiance will cost you everything!" Kakarot yells out.

Distracted, Ginyu is punted away from Barlett hard, flying 50 feet away. He rights himself quickly.

"Heh...heh...heh...You think you've won, monkeys?" Captain Ginyu asks. "All you've done is fallen into my trap! **CHANGE!** "

A multi colored beam of light flies from his mouth, heading directly for Kakarot. Kakarot is somehow frozen in place, unable to even twitch a muscle, as the beam heads his way. Suddenly, Barlett jumps in the way of the unknown attack, taking the full hit. There is a bright flash of light, and suddenly Barlett is falling from the sky.

"You bastard!" Kakarot yells, launching a beam with two hands towards Captain Ginyu.

Ginyu puts up no defense, and the bright beam of energy slams into his form, the explosion engulfing him completely. As the smoke clears, there is nothing left of Captain Ginyu. Searching below, Kakarot spots Barletts still form on the ground, so he rapidly drops down and lands next to her.

"Barlett, honey, are you okay?" He asks, lifting her upper body onto his lap.

He leans down, listening for breathing when he doesn't get a response. She moves slightly, placing her hand on his side, her eyes opening.

"Oh thank god!" Kakarot says, clutching her close to him.

A sudden heat builds up under the hand she has placed on his side, before a beam slices through his side. With a scream, he shoves Barlett off, jumping back. Looking down, he sees a hole about 2 inches in diameter through his side, exiting out his back. Blood is pouring out of the hole, staining his pants, and the ground below.

"Ha ha ha ha! You fucking fool! You killed her, and didn't even know it." Captain Ginyu says, from within Barlett.

Clasping his side, trying to stem the blood flow, Kakarot gasps out, "What did you say?!"

"I stole her body, Saiyan. And then you killed her, saving me the effort!" Captain Ginyu crows.

' _No no no! Barlett...my wife…_ ' He thinks, struggling to come to terms with what he's done.

"I've always loved this trick. It always makes it so hard for the enemy to fight, once I've stolen their loved one's bodies. I think I'll even keep this one. It's much stronger than my last one." Ginyu laughs.

Ginyu raises both of his newly feminine hands, pulsing energy into them, forming a wide beam. "See ya, Saiyan!"

' _I can't just let him have her body!_ ' He thinks.

With a sudden burst of speed, Kakarot nearly disappears, reappearing directly behind Ginyu. Wrapping his hands around her head, he twists harshly, snapping her neck. Her body crumbles like a puppet with no strings, the energy formed by the beam disappearing along with her life force. Kakarot catches her as she falls, clutching her to his chest, sobbing.

"Nooo! Barlett! No!" He screams, the situation just too much to handle.

The energy around him pulses once, twice, three times, as he screams his anguish to the heaven. As the anger, rage, and hatred fills him, he blames himself. With a sharp snap, his Aura flashes gold, his hair following directly after.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

With a hard push, Kakarot's Aura flashes gold, ascending to Super Saiyan. With a flash of golden light, he slams into Prince Indivia, knocking him fat back from Vegeta.

' _What?! Kakarot has ascended as well!'_ Vegeta thinks, watching his son and Kakarot knock each other around.

' _Damn it! I need to be able to train more! How can Kakarot ascend so easily, while I, the King of all Saiyans, can not!_ ' Vegeta's thoughts thundered in his head.

The two Super Saiyans slammed into each other, attack after attack that Vegeta wasn't even able to follow. The energy the two were putting out was shaking the land for miles around.

"I will not be made a fool of!" He screams, launching into the fray.

His anger fuels him, pushing him to a new height, allowing him to keep up for a moment, before an errant punch catches him flush, launching him away at breakneck speeds. He slams into the ground, rolling to a stop. Indivia and Kakarot stop, quickly rushing to his side. Kakarot reaches to flip him over.

"Do not touch me! I do not need your help." He coughs out, struggling to get up.

"Father! What's wrong? You aren't normally like this." Indivia asks.

' _Damn it!'_ He thinks, struggling to rise again.

"Father please, let us help you. We'll help you ascend as well!" Indivia tries to plead.

"I do not need your pity!" Vegeta screams, his Aura pulsing around him. "I am not a failure! I am the King of ALL SAIYANS! HUUUAGH!" He slams his fist into the ground, as his Power Level skyrockets in response to his rage.

"I do not need your help! I...will...ascend!" He screams, as his energy pulses again, again, flashing between his normal white blue, and gold.

He forces himself to his knees, then to his feet, as his Aura flashes back and forth.

' _I can't do it...it just won't go any further! I'm so close, I can feel it! If a child, my son, and Kakarot can do it, why can't I?'_ He thinks, as his power rages uncontrollably.

Indivia and Kakarot both back up, as Vegeta's power doubles, then triples, the ground around them crackling, cracking, splitting. Little motes of electricity form from within his Aura, snapping, sparking, splashing against the ground around him. A wordless scream escapes him, as he pushes further, and further.

"Father! You need to stop it! You're going to kill yourself! You can't ascend through anger alone!" Indivia yells.

"Don't bother, kid. I've known your father for most of my life, and he won't back down. He'll die trying first." Kakarot responds.

' _How dare they! How dare they try to stop me when I'm this close! This close to breaking the limit of what our race is truly capable of._ ' His thoughts race.

His scream grows louder, his Aura flashing back and forth faster, and faster, almost blindingly bright, as he tries to force a transformation he just isn't ready for. His throat begins to tear from the strain, but he still doesn't stop.

"I can't let him do this!" Indivia yells, rocketing forward, his Power Level skyrocketing.

Pushing through the energy surrounding his father, he punches Vegeta square in the face, launching him backward. Vegeta's energy cuts out instantly, as he slams to a stop.

' _I...I couldn't do it...I-I am a failure…'_ He thinks, laying in a trench made by his own body.

Indivia lands next to Vegeta, touching his arm with his hand. "I'm sorry, Father. I promise, we'll train together, and help you ascend." He says, trying to comfort Vegeta.

Vegeta clenches his eyes, stopping the tears that threaten to form, as he thinks, ' _How will my son ever respect me if I can't reach the same heights that he can?_ '

There is a snap inside his mind, as his Aura ignites around him, flashing to a deep, majestic gold. The King of Saiyans had ascended.

* * *

 **Space: Approaching Namek**

The console dings loudly, alerting me to the fact that we were less than half an hour from landing on Namek. I hopped to my feet from the cot I had been laying on, and rush to the large windows. Looking out, I can see the dot that is Namek, as the ship rockets towards it. The dot grows as the ship silently closes in, bringing in more, and more details.

"What the fuck?" I ask, as the planet finally comes into view.

Where what was once a bright green and blue planet is a gross mottled brown, covered in cracks, and dark clouds.

' _How did this happen?_ ' I think as the ship begins to descend for landing.

As it breaks through the atmosphere, I push my senses out, trying to sense any living beings on the planet. I can sense two people, only. The Namekian race is no more. The ship sets down on an island near the equator of the planet, and I quickly depart. As soon as I touch the surface, I can feel that the ground below me is practically dust and that the planet is falling apart beneath me. Now that I'm properly on the planet, I push my senses to the max and get a feel for the planet at large. I can sense only two energy signatures, one of which is absolutely massive. It's not on the level of Frieza, or Cooler, but it's much higher than Kakarot's, or Indivia's were, after gravity training. It's actually higher than my base form max of 54m.

I push into the air, taking off at a fast pace, towards the large Power Level. With my energy control, I can move at a very fast pace, so it takes very little time to cross the surface of the planet. As I come around the halfway point, I see the cause for all this destruction. Spreading out as far as the eye can see, is a root system, As thick as a bus in some places, they all lead to the same place. An absolutely massive tree grows, nearly touching the highest parts of the atmosphere.

' _Turles?…_ ' I realize, recognizing the Tree of Might.

Flying around the branches, high above, is the energy signature I had sensed. I close in closer, landing on one of the branches, and **Observe** the figure.

 **Name: Turles**

 **Title: The Immortal Saiyan**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Age: 68 years**

 **Status: N/A**

 **HP: 1,825,200**

 **Power Level: 79,304,940**

 **Lvl: 18**

 _Turles is the cousin of the famed Saiyan Warrior, Bardock. Wanted for execution for his part in an attempted Coup, he traveled the stars in search of power. He found it in the Tree Of Might. From planet to planet he traveled, planting the seeds, eating the fruit as he went, allowing his strength to grow. He plans to one day return to Planet Vegeta, and take the kingdom for himself._

I look over at one of the fruits growing next to me and see that it has the telltale glow of an **Observable** item.

 **Legendary Unique Item: Fruit Of The Tree Of Might**

 ** _Increases the consumer's energy manipulation by 0.5 for each fruit eaten._**

"Fucking hell...no wonder his power is so high! He must have been eating the fruit for decades at this point." I say, thinking over what I've read.

I push my energy to the max, rushing over to where Turles is currently collecting fruit. The glow of my Aura alerts him to my presence, so he turns, appraising me as I approach.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks, studying me.

"What have you done to this planet?!" I yell at him.

"What I do, is none of your business." He says, raising a hand in my direction and launching a palm blast at me.

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Turles - Lvl 18.**

 **85,000XP**

I smack it away easily, rushing in and catching him with a hard uppercut to the stomach. The anger coursing through me means I'm not holding back a bit, so my punch contains every ounce of my 54m. It doubles him up, but as his Power Level is higher than mine, it doesn't do much to slow him down. He grabs my arm, yanking me up, and over, hip tossing me away. His Aura ignites around him, as he rushes towards my flying form.

I flip over in the air, righting myself almost immediately, and catch the two punches he throws. He headbutts me, knocking me away, then smashes me even further with a hard kick to the side.

' _This isn't going to work. No holding back!_ ' I think as I use my energy to slow my descent.

As I slam to a stop, I push my energy hard, till my Aura shifts bright gold. The transition to Super Saiyan is always a rush, as I feel my Power Level reach its true maximum. Turles stops his mad rush, stopping in mid air, staring at me. With a short burst of concentration, I disappear, reappearing behind him. With a sharp thrust, my hand slides through his armor, his back, and out his chest with absolutely zero resistance.

Blood gushes from his mouth, as he gasps out, "What...the fuck?"

I yank my hand out of his chest, forming a ball of energy in my palm as I do so. The moment it exits fully, I release it, engulfing his body with the energy contained within.

"Kll-Beam, bitch," I whisper as I feel his energy signature disappear.

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Turles Lvl 18**

 **85,000XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 85,000XP**

I drop the transformation and concentrate on the second Power Level I sensed on the planet's surface. Locking on, I disappear with a pop and appear over 500 miles away. I find myself in a dungeon of sorts. It's a high tower, open to the sky, with a dirt floor. Chained to the wall is an old Namekian. He's slumped, his arms twisted behind him, his legs shackled to the ground in several places. He doesn't react to my presence, so I **Observe** him.

 **Name: Moori**

 **Title: The Immortal Elder**

 **Race: Namekian**

 **Age: 401 years**

 **Status: N/A**

 **HP: 23,000**

 **Power Level: 5,000**

 **Lvl: 3**

 _Moori is a son of Guru, born in age 380, after the end of the great drought. He is the current Elder of the Namekian race and holder of the Dragonballs. He was wished Immortal by Turles so that he would never be able to die and take the Dragonballs with him._

' _Holy shit. This game is fucked up._ ' I think as I begin breaking the chains.

I manage to break a few before he stirs, so I quickly cut the rest, catching him before he falls.

"Who...who are you?" He asks, staring up at me.

"My name is Kll. I came to Namek hoping to use the Dragonballs to wish back two friends of mine." I tell him.

His eyes narrow slightly at the mention of the Dragonballs. "How did you know of the Dragonballs?" He asks.

"Another planet I visited, Earth, has a set. A Namekian there, Katas, controls them." I explained as I lift him up. "I wish I had come sooner. I didn't know you guys needed help."

"Yes...yes...we definitely needed help. That man has been holding me hostage for nearly five and a half cycles." Moori explains as I carry him out of the tower.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask.

He nods and begins to explain. "A bit over 5 cycles ago, a ship crash landed in one of our oceans. As is our nature, we rescued the lone survivor. He explained that his name was Turles and that his ship had somehow malfunctioned. We gave him food and allowed him to rest. At the time, we felt we had nothing to fear from him. We were very wrong…"

He coughs a bit, before continuing, "A week passed, as he healed before he finally showed his true nature. I was newly made Elder of my people and was unable to sense the evil within him, as our previous Elder would have. His rampage would kill nearly all of my people…"

"I attempting to use the Dragonballs to wish him away, but he forced one of the children to wish him immortal. During his week, he had somehow learned of the Dragonballs, and that I was needed for him. After knocking me out, he used the child to wish me immortal as well. By the time I had awoken, my people were dead, I was locked up, and he had already planted his devil seed." He explained, lightly sobbing.

"The third wish was used to learn Namekian, so he could continue to use the Dragonballs as needed. Every time the planet is ravaged by the Tree, he simply wishes it healthy again, only to start anew." He finished. "Oh...we have suffered…"

"Well, you needn't worry about that now. He may have been immortal, but even immortal beings need something to reform from. I obliterated him completely." I tell Moori.

"No, that won't be enough. During an escape attempt, I wished for his destruction. Even that wasn't enough to kill him. He simply reformed from nothing, and captured me again." Moori explained, saddened.

"What?!" I yell, standing up.

Pushing my senses out, I realize that he was right. As soon as I'm able to sense him, the sky darkens, as it only does when the Dragonballs are in use.

"Shit! Stay here!" I tell Moori, ascending to Super Saiyan once more, and use Instant Transmission to pop away.

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Turles - Lvl 18.**

 **86,000XP**

I reappear in front of him, to hear him yelling to Porunga in Namekian. I still have subtitles on and am able to see that he's wished to be stronger than I am.

' _Fuck!_ ' I think as Porunga's eyes light up, and the wish is granted.

Electricity forms along Turles's body, arcing, splashing against the ground between us. His muscles bulge, as his head goes back in a wordless scream. His Power Level is racing upwards, up and up, till it finally stops at 300m.

' _Oh thank god. It only increased to higher than my current Power Level. I still have the advantage!'_ I think as the energy calms down.

Turle's huffs a few times, before turning towards me. "You fucked up by coming here, Kid! This is my planet! Prepare to die!"

With a barely perceptible twitch of his muscles, he's slamming into me like a freight train. He doesn't know how to handle his current power, but he still has the advantage of strength. He slams me back, before catching me with an uppercut that damn near knocks me unconscious. A boot to the stomach and I'm rolling on the ground over 50 feet away.

"Now this is more like it!" He screams as he stalks towards me.

I jump to my feet, and scream out, " **Super Kiao-Ken!** "

My Aura flashes dark burnt orange, as the red and gold mixes in a swirl around me. My Power Level doubles in an instant, to over 400m. The feeling of so much power is almost overwhelming, but I don't let it distract me. With a pop, I appear behind him once again and place both hands against his back.

"Haaaa!" I yell, forcing my energy out between my hands, practically cutting him in two with the energy, as it engulfs his body from the chest down.

His upper body is caught in the blast, and falls to the ground, blood gushing from the remains of his body. I raise my hand to incinerate what is left of him when he calls out again in Namekian. His body reforms almost instantly, as his power rises tremendously again. The ground around us cracks open, under the force of so much power. His Power Level rushes to 600m, as he climbs to his feet.

"Fuck! Just stay down!" I yell.

I need to get rid of Porunga somehow, but being unable to speak Namekian is going to get me killed. Almost as though responding to my thoughts, there is a flash of blinding bright light, and the Dragonballs fall inert.

"Heh heh heh. The old fool managed to kill himself, again." Turles says, from behind me.

At the look I give him, he explains, "Even though we're both immortal, we do still die. We simply come back to life shortly after. He's done this before, trying to stop me from making my wish. It won't help you though, as I'm already stronger than you are."

' _I've got little time to figure this out._ ' I think.

With a yell of " **Super Kiao-Ken! Times 3!** " I jump forward, kicking Turles with every ounce of my growing power.

I can feel his bones snap under my kick, the look of shock on his face almost beautiful to see. I don't slow down for a moment, as the **Super Kiao-Ken** is rapidly draining my reserves. Punches, kicks, blasts of energy, everything I can do to keep him down I do. His body is regening at an immense speed, powered by his own energy.

"Why!" I scream as I elbow him harshly in the chin.

"Won't!" Again, but a two handed blast to the chest.

"You!" I rip his arm off of his shoulder, literally using it like a bat to smash his face in.

"Fucking!" I scream, as it regrows, but is unable to move fast enough to stop my onslaught.

"Die!" I scream to the heavens, as I use every ounce of energy I have to blanket the area in white hot energy.

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Turles Lvl 18**

 **86,000XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 86,000XP**

I collapse to my knees, huffing, a tightness in my chest from the strain. Turles body was completely destroyed in that blast, but I know it won't keep him down for long. With a pop, I jump to Moori's last location and grab his body. With another pop, I reappear where I was, and simply wait for them both to revive. I drop the **Super Kiao-Ken** , as I can't afford to keep it up any longer, knowing that this fight is still far from over.

Moori's eyes snap open, at the same time the Dragonballs turn from stone back to their original appearance. "Moori! I need you to ask Porunga to open a portal to the Deadzone!" I yell to him, as Porunga is summoned again.

Moori nods, as I stretch my senses to their max. Moori repeats the request, word for word.

' _Come on come on come on!_ ' I think, waiting for the smallest sign that Turles is back.

As Porunga grants the wish, a dark speck formed high in the sky above us, growing steadily, till it was at least 100 feet across. The Dragonballs lift into the air, before shooting off into the skyline. As their glow fades, with the suddenness of Instant Transmission, Turles forms out of nothing.

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Turles - Lvl 18.**

 **92,000XP**

" **Super Kiao-Ken! Times 3!** " I yell, and with a pop, I'm already within his guard.

I start laying into him, but he's obviously the better combatant. Power doesn't always defeat experience, and that's showing now. With every hit, his body breaks, smashes, rips, and tears, but it simply reforms under the onslaught. Every hit I take in return is like a ton of bricks, even with the Power Level difference. I can sense that I'm slowing down, but I can't let up, not even for a moment.

I grab his face, and engulf his entire head with energy, erasing it from existence. As his body falls, I grab on to his body and launch myself upwards. I know I have only a few moments before he reforms, and I need to toss him into the portal before that happens. My strength is failing, and I'm not sure if I can go to four times, with how much stamina it takes.

As I approach, his body starts twitching, and his head starts to regrow. Moving even faster as he starts to struggle, sensing my plan, I know this is the last chance. I feel heat forming in his hand, but ignore it, as I know it couldn't damage me even if he put every bit of his energy into the attack.

"Mmmfh!" He screams, his mouth not even fully formed. A glowing white orb of energy shoots from his palm, ahead of us.

It reaches its zenith between us, and the portal to the Deadzone. It explodes, forming a giant, translucent orb of boiling white energy.

 **WARNING!**

 **BLUTZ** **WAVE WARNING!**

 **TRANSFORMATION IMMINENT!**

' _Oh...oh god…_ ' I think, as the energy slams into me.

Knowing I have seconds, as both Turles and I begin growing, I reach up and clamp my hand on the back of his neck.

" **Super Kiao-Ken! Times 4!** " I scream.

With a hard yank, I rip his spinal cord out. His transformation ends instantly, but I can already see golden fur forming on my arms. With every ounce of my strength and will, I use my last moments of conscious thought to throw Turles's body into the portal high above me. As everything begins fading to red, I see the portal snap shut, the moment his body crosses over.

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Turles Lvl 18**

 **92,000XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 92,000XP**

I knew no more.

* * *

A/N: _Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger…?_

 _You can tell I love you guys, since you're getting this chapter a whole day earlier than normal. Show me your love back by leaving awesome reviews!_

 _Also, I've made a forum for this story, where you guys can discuss the story, the characters, the current and new chapter, and other such things! Please keep in mind that I much prefer reviews, over forum posts, as a large review count draws in new readers! So, please use both to show the story some love._

 _You can find the forum at this Link:_ _forum/Dragonball-RPG-Rebirth/205822/_


	16. Chapter 12

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 12** : A New Threat...

* * *

 _A/N: If you're reading this, and didn't read Chapter 11 yet, don't read ahead! Go back and read Chapter 11! This is the second chapter I've posted in 3 days, so you may have missed it! (09/16/17)_

 **Planet Vegeta**

As is the norm, King Vegeta and his son, Prince Indivia, sit upon their thrones within the Imperial Palace. They try to sit together at least three times a week, to hold council with the people of their empire. Any Saiyan, big or small, could petition them for help, advice, or anything of the like. Today, they were to be petitioned by a young female Saiyan, named Sanna.

"Next!" Vegeta yelled, as bored as ever.

The attendant standing by, holding the data pad with today's information, taps a few keys to alert the next petitioner. The doors to the chamber open automatically as the Saiyan approaches. At 13, Sanna stands at barely above four feet. Her hair is wrapped tightly in a low bandana, pushing her long flowy hair, back. She swiftly approaches, kneeling and giving the customary bow.

"My lords…" She says, as a way of greeting.

"Rise, Sanna. Tell us, what is it you have come for today?" Prince Indivia asks.

Rising, she stands proudly. "My lords, I've come to petition for access to the gravity chambers."

Vegeta and Indivia share a look between themselves. Indivia pulls up his datapad, checking a few different items.

"And why should we allow you access, Sanna, when there are much older Saiyans, in greater need?" King Vegeta asks.

"My lord, while at the academy, my growth was considered the highest, next to the prodigy Kll. Even now, at 13, I'm ranked in the top 200 in the empire. My team's mission record is second to none. I believe that with access, I could become a true asset to the empire." Sanna explains.

Indivia shares the data he's pulled up with his father. "It does say here that you've done good work for the empire, and that you speak truly on your current ranking. However, with that being said, there are others in the empire that have greater need. We currently only have the two chambers, with another in production, but it's certain to be at least another two months till that one is up and running. If you can be patient, we can give you four hours a week once the third chamber is ready."

Sanna grimaces, before nodding. "Thank you, my lords. I can be pa-"

The doors behind them slam open, a second attendant rushing in.

"My King! There has been a class 10 explosion in sector 32x, system coordinates 9045XY!" He says, nearly out of breath from rushing over.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaims, rising from his throne. "Meet me in sensor room. Sanna, you're dismissed."

Vegeta and Indivia both rush from the room, before launching into the sky. Neither sees the look of rage cross Sanna's face as they depart. It's a quick flight across the complex to the sensor array room, where they find the staff in disarray.

"Status!" Vegeta orders, as he enters.

"My King, our sensors alerted us just moments ago to the situation. We're currently reading a class 10 explosion, with spikes as high as class 11!" One of the Saiyans at the readout, announces.

"Father, what does that mean?" Indivia asks.

"It means something has gone terribly wrong." He answers, before turning back. "What was the timetable on that system's star?"

"It was a trinary star system, my lord. Our previous data show that none of them were capable of going supernova. We don't have an explanation of what occurred. The sensors are giving off strange readings right now, and there is a large amount of interference." The worker explains.

"Will it affect us?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, my lord. Due to the distance, whatever happened, happened three days ago. Within the next 10 hours, we'll receive a large dose of gamma radiation. Our systems will shut down for the 4-6 hours it takes for it to pass, but that should be the extent of the damage. There are a few outposts that we've already warned to increase shielding, as they do not have an atmospheric planet to shield them naturally." He explains.

"Keep the systems up for as long as possible, and find me an explanation!" He orders, before swooping from the room. Prince Indivia follows right after.

"Father?" Indivia asks as they leave to head back to the palace.

"This stinks of ill timing. It seems that it's been one thing after another, the past few years." Vegeta says as they approach their entrance.

Indivia nods, accepting that. It certainly has felt busy…

* * *

 **Space**

Sensors lit up all around it, feeding information into the mainframe. Calculations upon calculations followed. In just 18 seconds, it had an effective answer. This would be it's only chance…

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - 7 hours later**

An alert passes through each data pad, and Scouter, in the Empire. As the gamma radiation wave passes through the local galaxy, system after the system shuts down to protect itself. As the wave crashes over Planet Vegeta, a lone Saiyan stands atop the highest tower in the Imperial Palace, staring directly up into the sky.

 _'It's been a long day…_ ' Indivia thought, as he Scouter beeps twice, before going silent.

He stands there, quietly, watching the sun cross the sky, waiting for the radiation to pass. Five hours pass before his Scouter lights up momentarily.

"EMERGENCY! WE'RE HHIISISSISSSSS! THERE ARE SOHISSSSSSS OH GOD!" He hears before his Scouter explodes in a mass of sparks.

"What the fuck was that? Only a level 2 alert could bypass an all system shutdown!" He says, jumping from the tower and flying to the entrance.

As he approaches, the doors are thrown open, as King Vegeta exits.

"Did you get that alert as well, father?" He asks.

"I did. The sensor people say it came from one of the outposts two systems away. We don't have a reading on it, as the broadcast fried several systems. Until the radiation clears, we're blind." Vegeta explains.

His eyes move across the sky, before locking on a distant spot near the horizon. Pointing, he says, "Right there. Whatever just happened to cause them to send a level 2 alert in the middle of a gamma storm, happened right there."

Indivia follows his finger, alighting on the same spot.

"Send a runner to the 1st Strike Force. The ships are shielded well enough for the trip. Send Kakarot to discover what happened there." Vegeta ordered.

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

The Saiyan Space Pod made the trip in just 12 minutes, at subluminal speeds. With little less than an hour remaining till communications came back up, Kakarot was hoping that whatever issue he came across, it wouldn't be cause for true alarm. Outpost 2A is situated on a moon, circling a large gas giant. The landing lights are still active, due to it being on the dark side of the planet for another 20 minutes. As the Pod slammed into the landing pad and came to rest, he popped it open and hopped out.

"Hello?" He called, checking to see if any of the port attendants were on location.

No one answers, so he begins to investigate. The outpost is dead silent, not a single one of the 38 personnel are on location.

' _What the hell happened here?_ ' He wonders as he enters the command post on location.

A quick check of the system shows that none of the datapads assigned here are online. A further check shows that they all went offline at the same time less than an hour previous. Shrugging, he exits, making his way back to his Space Pod. As he exits the main building, he sees movement out of the corner of his eye, but there is nothing there after turning fully. He closes his eyes, listening intently.

 _Tap...Tap...Tap…_

He hears something around one of the buildings, so quickly makes his way over there. The lights in this section are either off or burned out because it's blanketed in darkness. As he rounds one of the corners, he sees a figure standing in the distance, masked by the shadows.

"Hello?" He calls over.

The figure is standing completely still, not a twitch of movement. As the small moon of Outpost 2A circles around the planet, it begins to experience what amount to sunrise. As the sky begins to light up, the shadows lesson.

"What...the hell?" He asks, as the sun quickly passes the horizon.

The sunlight gleams brightly, off of cold, silver metal. The humanoid figure stands at 4'11", his thin figure striking against the harsh corners and angles that make up the outpost. As the sun rises fully, Kakarot sees his foe fully.

"Hello, Monkey." Says Frieza, in a cold, metallic voice.

* * *

 **Space** **\- Unknown Region**

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

 **New Title Unlocked!**

 **Limits Lifted! +10 to energy modifier!**

My eyes snapped open, and I jerked in place, spinning through the air. I was spinning so quickly that I had to shut my eyes as the starfield was making me actually sick. A check of my HUD had my heart thudding in my chest. I was flying through space at over 12,000 meters per second. I push myself to Super Saiyan and begin using my energy to slow down. This was going to take a while.

' _What the fuck happened while I was out?_ ' I thought, as I finally began slowing down.

It took almost 5 hours to slow to a stop, even after I pushed to a times 4 **Super Kiao-Ken** , which had a Power Level of over 1 BILLION, due to the increase in my energy modifier. I try and find an energy source nearby to lock onto, to **Instant Transmission** to, but there is nothing anywhere nearby. I can only hope that King Kai happens to check in on me sometime soon.

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

"Heh...heh...heh…" Kakarot huffs, clutching his arm to his stomach. It had been a hard fought battle, but he'd done it in the end. It may have cost him three fingers, some broken ribs, and a chunk out of his thigh, but he'd done it.

Frieza's broken, metal body lay as a twisted ruin in a crater nearly half a mile across. The landscape around them was decimated from the fight, with the entire outpost a smoldering mess. Kakarot begins slowly walking back to his space pod, needing to report what has happened here.

"The fuck was that? Kll said he was dead! Did his old empire have robot clones or some shit?" Kakarot asks, talking to himself.

"Well no, actually." Comes a metallic voice behind him.

Kakarot whips around, finding himself face to face with another Metal Frieza. A harsh slap across the face from Frieza sends him crashing to the ground.

"You see, Monkey, while I was floating through space, I came across the most amazing thing. The Gete Star...It absorbed me, but my mind was too strong for it, and I quickly took it over. It really is the most amazing thing. It even gave me a new body." He says, flexing his wrist.

"Or Two," Frieza says, as a second Metal Frieza lands.

Kakarot stares up in horror, as the gas giant rotates above, and the Big Gete Star comes into view, floating on the gas giant, absorbing parts of it. One of the Metal Frieza reaches down, grabbing Kakarot by the hair, lifting him till their eyes are level.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to destroy your entire planet. There will be no more Saiyans left alive after today." He explains.

He tosses Kakarot into the air, slapping him away with his tail, causing him to crash hard into the ground 20 feet away.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun for right now." They both say, as one.

* * *

 **Space**

' _God Damn it, King Kai! Where are you when I need you?_ ' I think, still floating in the middle of fucking nowhere.

* * *

 **Otherworld - King Kai's Planet**

"I really feel like I should be doing something…" King Kai says as he relaxes in his large bathtub.

He concentrates for a moment, checking in on Krillin and Tiens training. Seeing that they were doing just fine, he added more bubbles and leans back.

"It's good to be King...Ahhh…"

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

' _They're fucking playing with me!_ ' Kakarot thought as he tried in vain to blast the two Metal Frieza.

His blasts were blanketing the landscape below, but they always seemed to be a step ahead of him, no matter what he did. Abandoning the futile endeavor, he pushed all his rage into his energy and blasted off towards one of the machines. The machine was too busy dodging around the remaining blasts to notice Kakarot's approach, which allowed him to get in close enough to attack physically.

Kakarot, as a Super Saiyan, was actually stronger than both machines. Their speed, however, matched his own, and exceeded it, in some ways. A hard punch to its face sent it reeling, allowing him to catch back up to it, kicking it in the metal stomach.

' _It doesn't help that punching these damn things is like punching a metal wall!_ ' He thought, as his knuckles ripped open from the two-fisted punch he lands on its chest, knocking it back.

He jumps back, barely dodging the second machines entrance to the battle, as it's tail slices through the air where his chest was moments before. He blasts that one, blinding it temporarily, and slips into its guard. Grabbing it by the arm, he slams it into the other, as it tries to take him from behind.

"Fuck! I can't keep this up!" He screams, as they quickly disentangle, and angle back towards him.

They both raise a single hand, launches rapid beams of energy at Kakarot, which he starts flipping away from. One of the beams connects, flipping him sideways with the momentum, causing him to miss the landing. As he hops back to his feet, flaring his Aura as hard as he can, one of the machines knees him in the chin, knocking him senseless. He stumbles back, barely getting his guard up, catching two combined punches from the machines on his arms, shoving him back.

The planet has rotated enough that the sun is starting to set on the little moon, and visibility is dropping like crazy. Kakarot is using his golden Aura to light up the area around him, as the metal reflects the light easily enough, but it's soon to be pitch black. Almost as though reading his mind, as the area slips into darkness, the two Metal Frieza drop back into the darkness.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like this filthy monkey can't see in the dark." He hears, coming from the darkness around him.

A flash of light from the left and one of the machines is at his throat. Block! Block! Kakarot overextends for a punch and is caught in the stomach by a swift uppercut. His ribs pop, the previous breaks grinding against each other. As the air whooshes out of him, the machines jump back into the darkness. Kakarot retches, but holds it together, getting his guard back in place.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

 **Space**

I began meditating, trying to focus on my memories of what happened after I had tossed Turles into the Deadzone. It was slow going, and all I was able to get were flashes. From what I had gathered, I had quickly transformed into a Golden Oozaru. What followed was a lesson in destruction. I rampaged across the planet, destroying everything in sight. Moori had attempted to stop me multiple times, but like a fly, I simply swatted him away. The Tree of Might I ripped apart with my bare hands.

I don't quite understand what happened next, but the planet was quickly destroyed. As I floated through space, the suns must have pissed me off, as they quickly followed the planet. I had pushed one of the stars into another using a beam from my mouth, which caused it to go supernova. The resulting explosion launched me from the system, knocking me out.

Whatever became of Moori, and the Namekian Dragonballs, I'd probably never know.

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

It had only been half an hour, but the machines were quickly wearing Kakarot down. The constant use of Super Saiyan, the back and forth attacks that came from the darkness and the already weary Saiyan was on his last legs.

 _'I don't have a choice…_ ' He thought as he begins to flood his body with energy.

He squares up, as another machine flies out of the darkness, slamming into him. He catches the kick in his hands, quickly slamming it into the ground. Concentrating all the energy he had into his feet, he yanked up hard, while slamming both feet down into its chest. There is a loud snap, as the chest caves in, sparks flying out, circuitry flung into the air from the hit. Jumping off, the other machine slices through the air where he was just a split second ago.

Kakarot launches himself into the air, trying his best to put space between himself and the killer machine, when a third one slams into him, knocking him from the sky.

' _This is it...I just can't keep going…_ ' He thinks as it slams him into the ground, the other machine flying over to join in.

He tries to push more energy into his limbs, but he simply can't budge the machine standing on his chest.

"You put up a good fight, monkey. It's nice to see that my upgrades allow me to go toe to toe with even a…'Super Saiyan'." The Metal Frieza standing on his chest laughs.

The other one lands, stand next to his prone form. Together, they raise both hands, building an absolutely massive amount of energy into their palms.

"Don't worry overmuch, monkey. The rest of your race will be following you." They say, together.

There is a bright flash of golden light, and the one on his chest is smashed away, parts flying everywhere. The second one turns but is knocked away by the second flash of light.

"Kakarot!" Yells Prince Indivia.

"H-hey guys! Hahaha. I didn't expect to see you here…" Kakarot moans out, while Indivia gives him two med shots.

King Vegeta stands to the side, ready for the return of the machine he had knocked away. "The sensors came back online after the radiation passed. They lit up like crazy with the energy you were putting off, so we knew it must be serious. We left at once. Now, explain what the fuck is happening!"

"Frieza got access to something called 'The Big Gete Star'. It's currently attached to the gas giant here, using its atmosphere to generate power. It somehow produces bodies that he can use. I've killed two of them, but each one I kill another just replaces." Kakarot explains as he drags himself back to his feet.

"Damn it! You mean there are more than just the two?" Indivia asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know how many. It could be limitless, for all I know." Kakarot says.

"Here it comes!" Indivia yells, right as the remaining Metal Frieza enters the light of their Auras.

It tries to swipe Indivia's head off, but he ducks it, as Vegeta slams a kick into its side, launching it away. He quickly follows, catching up to it again, hammer-fisting it into the ground. Indivia lands down on top of it, smashing it further into the ground, flipping off of it.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yells, launching a bright blue orb of energy into the hole.

The attack lights up the entire area, burning the machine to dust. All three quickly push their backs together and await the next attacker. The planet is silent around them, as no attack comes.

"Could that have been all of them?" Vegeta asks.

"I don't think so. He made it seem like they are remotely controlled, so there should be more." Kakarot explains, dropping out of Super Saiyan to rest.

The other two remain powered up, as they are both still fresh, while Kakarot has had the shit beat out of him for almost two hours. The little moon has almost rotated enough to again be on the light side, so the planet far above is slowing becoming visible again. As the time slowly passes, they contemplate how to deal with this threat.

"Father, if the machines are remotely controlled, it must be from The Big Gete Star itself. If we can destroy it, we should be able to kill them all at the same time." Indivia states.

Vegeta grunts in response.

After another 10 minutes of no further attacks, the planet has rotated enough for the gas giant to be visible, and they are all able to see the massive machine attached to it. As they watch it, what appears to be a large black cloud is streaming from it, forming in front of it. The cloud begins shifting, moving towards the moon, an incoming cloud of death and destruction.

"Shit...there are thousands of them," Indivia says what they are all thinking.

"Kakarot, give your energy to my son, quickly!" Vegeta says, placing his own hand on Indivia's shoulder.

"Father?" Indivia asks as Kakarot does the same.

"Son, you're stronger than the both of us, so you'll be able to handle the energy. You need to put it all into one attack and aim it at the Gete Star. It's the only chance." Vegeta explains as he begins to channel his energy.

Kakarot's Aura flashes to gold, as he ascends again, pumping it all into Indivia.

' _Holy shit…_ ' Indivia thinks as the massive influx of energy fills his body.

Tiny motes of electricity fill the air around him, as he starts powering up to his absolute maximum, letting his rage at Frieza fill him. Kakarot collapses to his knees, still pumping his energy, while Vegeta begins screaming, pushing everything he has.

Indivia raises both hands above his head, as though he's about to throw a ball, and begins pushing the energy into his palms. A bright golden orb fills his hands, pulsing in time with his own heartbeat. It jumps in size once, twice, three times, as he clamps down on it, concentrating the energy.

"Now son! Do it!" Vegeta yells, as he too collapses, Super Saiyan fading away.

"Royal Decree!" He screams, throwing the ball toward the incoming cloud.

The ball of energy shoots off, quickly covering the distance from the surface, to the top of the atmosphere, breaking through. The cloud of incoming Metal Frieza freeze, as the attack grows even larger, slamming into the cloud. As it eats through the cloud, it slows down.

"No! It's going to miss!" He screams as the attack eats through the cloud, entering the atmosphere of the gas giant.

Vegeta looks up, seeing the remnants of the Metal Frieza still incoming. There are still far too many to stop.

' _All is lost…_ ' He thinks as they begin to break through the atmosphere high above.

There is a pause, as each begins to realize that their last-ditch attack wasn't enough.

"Father...I'm so-" Indivia begins to say, but pauses as he sees something miraculous. "Look!" He exclaims, pointing upwards.

Vegeta turns back to the gas giant high above, as 'The Big Gete Star' begins to move. The Frieza are falling from the sky in droves, crashing into the ground, as the massive machine appears to be disengaging from the planet.

"W-what is it doing?" Kakarot asks.

No one answers as they watch the spectacle above. As the massive machine pulls out, it begins to fly away from the gas giant, in the opposite direction of the Planet Vegeta.

With a look of horror, Vegeta says, "Get to the Pods! We need to leave now!" As he launches into the air.

* * *

 **Space**

I'm still floating in space, meditating, wondering how long I'm going to be sitting out here. I had considered simply flying, as my acceleration would be infinite, but there was nothing to stop me from slamming into something at near relativistic speeds. Easier to wait, as I'm sure King Kai will check in on me eventually.

I had been floating for nearly two days when I feel a slight tingle on the edge of my senses.

' _What was that?_ ' I think, my eyes snapping open.

I concentrate in that rough direction, waiting, till I'm able to feel it again.

' _Indivia? When did you get so strong...Wait, this is my chance!'_ I think, quickly locking in. With a pop, I'm gone.

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

With a pop, I appear, but I'm met with a dire warning.

 **WARNING!**

 **THE LOCAL SYSTEM IS UNSTABLE!**

 **IN 0:00:15 THE LOCAL BODY WILL TRANSITION, AND BEGIN TO UNDERGO THERMONUCLEAR FUSION!**

 **DUE TO A LACK OF MASS, IT WILL DETERIORATE QUICKLY!**

 **LEAVE AT ONCE!**

With a deep gasp of my first lungful of beautiful, beautiful air in days, I concentrate and pop away again. I appear in front of Indivia, grabbing his arm with no hesitation. A second pop, I appear in front of Vegeta, who was leading the group.

"Grab on!" I scream, as Vegeta slams into me, wrapping my free arm around him.

Kakarot catches up, grabbing on as well. As the timer hits zero, a final pop, and we're gone.

* * *

 **Outpost 2A**

High above, the luminous green gas giant trembles, a ripple working its way across the surface. Deep below, the core begins a runaway thermonuclear reaction, moving faster, and faster, as more hydrogen fuses into helium. As the gravity grows, more and more is pulled in.

From start to expansion, less than two seconds had passed. The surface boils, as the entire planet turns into a firestorm. The expanding, newly formed star, is never able to reach a stable stellar mass. As the core breaks down, the massive expansion speeds up even further. The resulting explosion decimates the entire local solar system.

No one is there to see a large mass of metal and circuitry be engulfed completely.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

With a pop, all four Saiyans appear, dropping down onto the floor of the Palace. I hop to my feet, staring down at the three Saiyans. Kakarot looks worse for wear, while Vegeta looks exhausted.

"King Vegeta? What happened?" I ask.

He glares up at me, before saying, "Frieza wasn't as dead as you thought he was."

"Oh...Oops?" I say sheepishly.

The doors behind us slam open, an attendant rushing in.

"My King! Our sensors are showing a class 7 explosion near Outpost 2A!" He gasps out.

King Vegeta facepalms, shaking his head wearily.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

A tall man, well into his 40s, sits down at the table he built with his own hands. As he bites into the bread he makes daily, a tingle of unease passes over him. With a huff, he stands quickly, and ducks out the doorway to the outside world. Staring up into the sky, he senses a large power level far off in the galaxy. A flash of rage passes over him before he clamps down on it.

' _It has nothing to do with me._ ' He thinks as he settles back down to dinner.

* * *

A/N: What's this? Two chapters in the same week? Two chapters in just a few days?

That's right! I found myself with some free time, and some burning passion to write, and you've just read what I managed to type up over the past 6 hours. I can only hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Fair warning, after the next chapter, there will be a small time skip. No more than a year, as there are some background events that need to happen, and for continuity sake, that takes time. So, there will be a Chapter 13, a small interlude detailing the time skip, and we'll land a year later in Chapter 14!

Till next time faithful readers, this is Klldarkness, and this has been another exciting chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	17. Chapter 13

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 13** : Of Monsters And Legends...

* * *

 **13 Years Ago…**

A young Saiyan woman, no more than 25 years old, works diligently in the archives. Her eyes keep glancing towards a specific section. She does her best to ignore it, but knowledge of the forbidden is always a dangerous draw. She wouldn't look today, no, nor tomorrow. Eventually, however, the thought of what could be so confidential that not even she could look, would draw her in.

* * *

The door to the archives closes behind her. It's early morning, and barely anyone is awake. As she goes back to where she was just a few days ago, continuing her work, her eyes glance again at her prize.

' _No...no...I really shouldn't._ ' She thought.

But of course, she would give in. She walked over, quickly, opening the filing cabinet, pulling out a folder at random. Rushing back to where she was, she set to making it look like she was working as she was supposed to be. Inside, her heart slammed within her chest, the thought of the forbidden nature of what she had just done…

She opened the file and began reading. What she read would inevitably set her down the path to execution. The words at the top of the page leaped out at her, bringing a deep smile to her face. A quick check of a secondary file and she knew exactly what she needed to do...

* * *

 **One Year Later(12 Years before current time period)**

They came for her in the middle of the night. There were no signs, no warnings. One second she is deeply asleep, the next her door is off the hinges, slamming through the wall on the opposite side. The moment the door had crashed open, she was already rolling out of bed, building energy in her palms. With a grunt, she releases the energy at the open door, while letting the energy force her through the window behind her.

The energy from the attack destroys the entire floor, causing the floors above to begin to cascade down upon them. She flips through the air, before flying off at a rapid pace. Her Scouter lights up, showing that at least one of her attackers survived. She spins, rotating on the spot, dropping between two other buildings. As she drops, she reaches to her wrist, pressing several hidden buttons on the bracer she is wearing.

The bracer heats up, absorbing her energy, causing it to quickly drop from the near 80k it was, to below 5k. The loss of energy is staggering, but worth it as it would hide her from the Scouters. She lands hard on the street, taking off down the alley to her left.

' _Thankfully I planned potential escape routes well before this!_ ' She thinks as she slams through the always locked door at the end of the alley.

Down a set of stairs, she finds the maintenance door that leads to the underground water supply system. She yanks her Scouter off, crushing it in her hand, before pulling a small communicator out of her pocket. A quick tap brings up the single contact.

" _Harra? What is it?"_ The voice comes through.

"I've been discovered, Ark. One of the Strike Forces came for me." Harra explains as she continues running down the pitch black tunnel.

" _Are you on your way out of the city?"_ Ark asks.

"Yes! I'll be at the meetup spot in less than 20 minutes. The bracer works perfectly, by the way." She explains as she takes a quick turn.

" _Good. I'll grab my pack, and be there soon as well...Wait...Shit! They've put out a general alert for you. They are calling it treason, Harra!_ " Ark exclaims.

"Shit...You should stay. They don't know of our involvement. If they did, they would have come for you already. I'll be fine on my own. As long as I can get out of the city, I can make it to the mountains. They won't find me there, and I can raise her on my own. I'll be fine." Harra says as she starts climbing a final set of stairs.

" _Alright...I don't like it, but it must be done. If you need_ anything _, you know how to contact me. If there are complications, contact me immediately. She's too important to lose._ " Ark says, before ending the contact.

"You're the Doctor, Ark…" She whispers, into the empty handset.

Harra cracks open the door on the far end, glancing out. The street is empty, but she can see several flashes of light high above, streaking across the city. Reaching up, she puts her hair into a ponytail, before using her energy to slice everything below the band off. Letting her hair fall back down, she shapes it slightly. With a huff, she pushes out the door, quickly cutting across the street.

It was slow going, but she made it to the edge of the city, before launching herself off the ground, and into the air. Though she had barely 5k worth of energy, she was able to set a good pace. Less than 3 hours later, as the sun began to rise, she finally dropped downward, into a well-hidden opening in the side of the mountain. There was no door, nor any furniture. A hole in the wall, for better or worse.

Harra knew, however, that she could form new rooms using her energy to carve it out. It would be tough, and scary, but she was a Saiyan Warrior. They may have condemned her actions, but this was worth it.

' _For you, honey. And for Saiyans everywhere._ ' She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her slightly swollen stomach.

* * *

 **Five Years Later(7 years before the current time period.)**

"Again, honey!" Harra yelled as she rushed in.

The little girl brought her guard up, as she set her feet apart. Her mother's punch slammed into her crossed arms, pushing her back, but not knocking her away. At almost five years old, she was pushing herself to the limit. She didn't understand why they lived so far from everyone else, or why they had to hide their Power Levels, but she was a good girl who would do as she was told.

Harra flipped through the air, bouncing off a wall, coming back in with a set of spinning kicks. One missed entirely, as her daughter dodged, but the other was caught in the tiny hand of the child. The hand gripped hard, the bone beneath it creaking, as she was whipped through the air. With a loud crash, she was slammed full bodily into the wall, sliding down to the floor.

A quick check told her that at least one of the bones in her back was fractured, and her ankle was mush.

"Honey, help mommy into the healing tank, please?" She asked.

She quickly came over, lifting her mother up, and carrying her from the large room they used for training. As she was placed into the healing machine, she smiled, thinking of Ark. The man had come through for them, helping them with supplies, and even bringing them a healing machine. Even though she wasn't his daughter, he always treated her as such. Harra thought that he would have made a great father.

As the machine begins to fill, she reaches up, to the necklace around her neck, pressing the pendant. It glows slightly, absorbing her energy, dropping her down to barely 1k Power Level.

"Don't forget to lower your Power Level!" She called through the glass.

The little girl nodded, concentrating, as her Power Level began dropping at a rapid pace. It soon dropped down low enough, that she was able to activate the smaller pendant on her necklace. As it glowed, she felt her Power Level drop to 250.

"Mommy...will daddy be visiting again soon? I miss him…" The little girl asked.

"Soon, yes. Definitely this month at least. I'll send him a message when I'm out, alright?" Harra replied before the healing liquid covered her mouth. She placed the breathing apparatus on her face and closed her eyes for a nap.

Little did she know that she had less than a week to live…

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Harra had cleaned up everything as well as she could. Ark was on his way, definitely no more than 20 minutes out. There was a soft bing on her communicator, alerting her to his closeness.

"Honey! Daddy will be here soon!" She announced.

The little girl came running out of her small room, dressed in the small dress her mother had made for her. She stood next to her mother, waiting for Ark to show up.

As the door opened, she felt such unending happiness. "Daddy!" She yelled, rushing into his arms.

Ark caught her, spinning her around, hugging her. He leaned down, and whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle. Harra smiled at their conduct, approaching as well.

"Ark, welcome back," Harra said.

Ark smiled, before quickly walking over to meet her. It all happened so quickly, that Harra would never even know what hit her.

The alien within Arks body, the body thief, rocketed forward, slamming his fist into Harra's bright, smiling face. Her body, so low Power Level was, was launched back, slamming into the rock wall behind. There was a sharp crack, as her head slams into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Daddy! No!" The little girl screamed, twisting in his arms.

Without a single word, he reaches up, injecting a long vial of liquid into her neck. She quickly falls asleep, her struggles ending. 'Ark' reaches down, pulling out a Scouter from his hip pouch, placing it on his ear.

"Captain, I've captured the target. I've got the little girl as well." He says.

" _Good. Search the compound for the blood sample. If you don't find it, let me know. Lt. Groos will be at the location momentarily to pick up the renegade, and the girl._ " The voice responds.

"Copy that." He replies, grabbing Harra's arm, before heading to the entrance.

Lt. Groos lands outside and is quickly passed the two unconscious girls.

"You did good, Kid. As agreed, you can keep the Saiyan body." Lt. Groos tells him.

"Thank you, LT! I'll get to searching." He says, before heading back in.

Groos flies up, till he's floating half a mile above. His wait won't be long, so he simply waits. Less than 20 minutes pass by, before his Scouter beeps.

"Yes, Captain?" Groos asks.

"No sign of the blood sample. Make sure there are no loose ends." The Captain orders, before clicking off.

Raising one hand, Lt. Groos, future Captain of the 14th Strike Force, concentrates. Without a single sound, a blast of energy is released. With a flash, it connects with the mountain, bathing the area in bright blue light. As the smoke clears, nothing remains. Groos clicks his Scouter, double checking, but finds no living energy below.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - 2 days later…**

"Harra! You stand accused of Treason, Murder, and Theft of Empire Secrets! How do you plead?" King Vegeta asks, from the dias.

Harra is silent, glaring at King Vegeta.

"I see. I shall take your silence as an admittance of guilt. Before I pass judgment, I will give you a final chance. Tell us where the blood sample went, and your death will at least be quick." Vegeta says.

"I'll tell you nothing. Everything I did, I did for us!" Harra screams out. "You would hide our legends! You would have us cower beneath a tyrant when true power is at our fingertips? Yet you claim that I'm the one committing treason? One day, our people will know the truth."

With a yell, King Vegeta was at her throat, slamming her into the wall. "What did you do with the Anomalies blood!?" He screams into her face.

Harra spits in his face and stays silent. King Vegeta throws her onto the ground.

"Take her away. Make sure she screams for days. If she won't answer in a week, kill her." He orders.

The two Saiyans standing at the doors salute, before grabbing her, and taking her away. King Vegeta returns to his seat, huffing.

"What about the girl? Any news there?" He asks one of his advisors.

"We checked her. While her Power Level is in the upper 200s, she has none of the markers." He answers.

"I see. Do with her as you please." He decides.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - 7 years later - Kll**

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

As I'm laying bed, I suddenly sense danger. I roll out of bed, but it's already much too late. A sickly green ball of energy is visible outside of my window, as it slams into the apartment tower I currently live in. There is a moment where I prepare to use **Instant Transmission** to escape, but it's moving too fast. The blast of energy decimates the area, taking me with it.

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

I roll out of bed, using **Instant Transmission** to pop 500 feet above my apartment tower. Looking down, there is no sickly green ball of energy ready to slam into my building. I sense no one with a Power Level high enough to one shot me, anywhere near the area. My heart is pounding in my chest, the panic died down as **Gamer's Mind** takes over. I drop down, landing on a building across the way, and drop my Power Level down to one, so no one could possibly track me. I watch the area for the rest of the night, but no sudden attack ever comes.

' _What the fuck was that?_ ' I think as I clutch the bandages wrapped around my head, covering my left eye.

Shortly after returning from Namek, I had been approached by one of the local doctors. He had heard of the loss of my eye from another doctor, at the hands...tail?.. of Frieza. Knowing that I was born with three eyes, he offered to move my third eye, to the empty socket. Seeing no reason why not, I allowed him to attempt it. Waking up from the surgery, nothing appeared to have changed. My character sheet remained the same, showing that I still had all the abilities **The Third Eye** gave to me.

Within days, however, I noticed a very important difference. Everything I saw out of my new left eye was slightly slower than the right. It seemed it was slightly slower at processing what it was seeing. It wasn't a big deal, and having the full field of view was still a huge boon. This morning, though...a flash of the future that never came? I didn't like it. I didn't like it one fucking bit.

Thankfully, I didn't actually need to sleep that long. Sleeping for an hour was enough to completely refill my HP and Energy, so it wasn't a huge loss. It did have me worried, though. If it happened again, and my reaction was slowed by indecision, it could easily prove fatal. I had far too much to do to die already. I was finally really enjoying myself, now that I was top of the heap.

* * *

A/N: And we're back, with a bunch of new mysteries! I hope everyone is ready for a wild ride because that's exactly what you'll get! We've got an interlude coming up next, to cover the year-long time skip, and then we'll be right back into the thick of it.

Consider this the first Chapter, of the new Saga: "Broken Legends"

Till next time, my lovely readers. This has been Klldarkness, and this was Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	18. Interlude 4

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Interlude 4**

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"So wait...when did everyone ascend? I was gone for barely a month!"

* * *

Kll returned from his trip beaten, and tired, but with hope for the future. The Saiyans were quickly ascending as many as two or three a months. He expected that this trend would continue, even increase, as more ascended. With each being able to push the other Saiyans to new heights, it was only a matter of time before each ascended. This worked well for Kll's plans. When the next threat arrived, it wouldn't be a small group of two or three defenders there to defeat it. Instead, they would meet an army of Super Saiyans.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Come on, Bara, you can do it!" I yelled, pulsing my Aura, as I slam into his defense.

He's launched back but manages to spin in mid-air, firing back several blasts of energy. I swat them away as I close in. At this point, I had streamlined forcing the ascension of different Saiyans, into what amounts to a checklist. Step one is an unrelenting force.

I slam into Bara at breakneck speeds, breaking his guard, and launching him high into the sky. As he turns, trying to defend himself, I'm already there, snapping his head back with an uppercut. Again, and again, I catch him off guard, the viciousness of my attacks defeating his defense in every instance. With a yell, I use my energy to smash him away, into the ground. The second step is to force them to feel.

"Come on, Bara! If you don't ascend, you'll never be able to join me on missions! What happened to us always working together?" I yell as he crawls to his hands and knees.

"I'm trying!" He yells back, blood pouring from his mouth. He coughs, the wet hacking noise telling me he's nearly on his last legs.

"You aren't trying hard enough, dammit! I've got a week left, Bara, and then I have to go train someone else. You need to do it now!" I force even more energy into my Aura, the night sky above us brightening in response.

"I can't!" More coughing, more blood.

With a yell, the ground around me cracks, my energy exploding out of me. It slams into him like a wave of force, knocking him across the ground.

"Push! Push or you'll never be good enough!" I yell as I slam into the ground where he was.

Bara had rolled, hoping to his feet to dodge the incoming attack. As high as my energy was, I was holding it back, more and more, each time I attacked. The third step was to give them hope and take it away at the same time. I started blasting the area around him, forcing him to dodge over, and over. Each one lands slightly closer, till the area is filled with dust. I catch him in mid-air, blindsiding him, slamming him into the ground again.

Landing next to him, I grab him by his collar, lifting him up to meet me, face to face. "I'm sorry, Bara. It looks like you're not ready yet. We can try again in six months, maybe a year."

I toss him to the ground and drop back to my base form. I lift off into the air and begin to fly off.

"Kll! Wait, please! Kll!" He yells to me.

I continue flying, as his energy explodes. ' _This is it! Push now!_ ' I think as I pause.

"Klllll!" He screams, as his energy flattens and crushes the area around him. I turn around, just in time to see his Aura flash gold one, twice, and a final time, sticking. Bara had ascended.

The final step is to make them think it's their fault they hadn't ascended yet. It was harsh and left them feeling angry, and empty. But as far as ascending was concerned, it worked nearly every time. I land next to Bara, his form twitching, and shaking. His Aura was pulsing in time with his heartbeat, which is racing. I don't say a word, I just hug him.

It takes a few moments, but eventually his arms wrap around me as well. His sobs are quiet, but present.

"I'm sorry I had to push you so hard, Bara," I tell him.

"I-I thought I couldn't do it. I thought I may never do it, and you'd leave me." He whispers.

"Never again, Bara. Like you said, we're best friends." I reply.

I push him off, holding his shoulders with my hands. He raises his head, our eyes meeting. His tears freely run down his face.

"Welcome…To The Super Strike Force," I tell him.

* * *

"...That's a stupid fucking name."

"I didn't name it, blame the Prince."

* * *

 **Frieza Planet 212 - Six Months Later**

I wasn't ready for this. I knew it, and yet here I was regardless. Frieza Planet 212 was a desolate little planet, out in the middle of fucking nowhere space. There were only two things that made it useful to me. The first, and most important, was that it was the sole planet in its solar system. The second was that it had a moon. A moon that would be rising in just under ten minutes.

My Power Level was sitting at just under 30k. I wasn't anywhere close to being a Super Saiyan, and I hoped that that would make a difference. As the little timer in my HUD counted down, I thought back to that first time against Turles. I don't know what the fuck he was thinking. He obviously knew we would both transform. I guess he thought that he would be in control, and I wouldn't be.

The full moon rises, and slowly treks across the sky. I can feel the blutz waves hitting me, and the way it changes my emotions. I wonder for a moment why **Gamer's Mind** isn't affecting the emotional changes, but ignore it in place of wanting to smash this planet to pieces.

' _Jesus. I haven't even fucking looked up yet!_ ' I think as warnings flash in my HUD.

 **WARNING! BLUTZ WAVES! WARNING!**

All the hairs on my body are standing up, goosebumps covering my body in alternating waves. My Power Level keeps flaring up, but I push it back down. I know that high above, Bara sits within our ship, scanners locked on to me. With a final huff, I wrench my head skyward. The bright full moon fills my vision, reddish brown fur begins to sprout along my arms, as everything fades to red.

* * *

 **Planet Earth - Six Months Later**

I stand on top of Kami's Lookout, the 7 Earth Dragonballs laid out before me. Bulma was nice enough to lend me her rader, allowing me to track them down once they had refreshed. Kami wasn't happy to hear of the fate of planet Namek but was happy enough to know I would be righting the wrongs done there.

"Shenron! Rise, and grant my wish!" I yell, as the 7 Dragonballs pulse with energy.

 ** _Quest Success!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Find the Dragonballs.**

 **Reward: 65,000XP**

 **-48,000XP left till Level 16!**

 **Level Up Alert!**

I swipe the alert away, while, with a bright flash of light, the sky darkens high above us, as Shenron rises from within. His infinite body swirls, wrapping around itself, as his head lowers down to be within my range.

"Speak to me your Wish, and it shall be granted…" His voice rumbles.

"Shenron, I wish that the Namekian known as Moori, if he is still lost in space, be transported to this location!" I called up to him.

There is a moment of silence before his eyes light up bright red. In the blink of an eye, Moori appears before me, frozen, and blue...ish. More green than blue.

"Kami, would you call this teal?" I ask, thinking out loud.

"Kll, I do not believe now is the time," Kami replies as he checks Moori.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!" Shenron call,s before he disappears in a flash of bright light. The Dragonballs float high into the sky, before shooting off into the distance, in all directions.

Kami and I wait, and less than five minutes pass before Moori takes a deep shuddering breath.

"Moori, it's okay now. You're safe!" I tell him, as I kneel down next to him.

"Kll! Where are we? Last I remember was the destruction of my planet…" Moori explains, looking around.

"This is Earth, Moori. I used the Dragonballs here on Earth, to bring you here. I wasn't able to find you, in space. When I finally woke up, I was way too far from Nameks system to sense you." I explain.

Moori looks around, spotting Kami.

"I see, yes. You mentioned this on Namek." Moori says.

"Kll has told me of your plight, Moori. You may stay here for as long as need. If you have need of the Dragonballs, they can be collected for you in one years time. Their powers are slightly different from the Namek Dragonballs and can be used to revive all those lost on Namek, to Turles. If your own set can be recovered, we may be able to remake your solar system." Kami says.

Moori closes his eyes for a moment, before saying, "The Dragonballs still exist. They are on their way here. It will take them many months to arrive, but a few months longer is no worry. I thank you for allowing me to stay here, and for your help, Kll."

"I felt I owed it to you. It was my own actions that destroyed Namek in the end, I believe." I reply.

Moori grimaces for a moment, remembering the havoc I caused. I would need to get the full story from him at some point. Until then, I could be patient.

"Moori, Kami, I'll leave you two to get acquainted," I say, lifting off.

They both nod, as I fly off into the sky. I quickly pull up my character sheet and level up.

 **Bing! You have leveled up to 16!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 2 Attribute Points**

 **\+ 2 Feats**

 **\+ 2 Special Move Creation Points**

I drop both attribute points into Intelligence, and select **Desperation** as my next feat, saving the other feat point for later on. **Desperation** allows me to charge attacks with my own HP if ever needed. I cringe while looking at my current title, that I earned after my fight with Turles.

 **World Destroyer:**

 ** _Earned by destroying more than two planets. Gain an automatic bonus to damage against structures, and planets._**

I finalize the level up and pull up my full Character sheet.

* * *

Name: Kll

Title: **World Destroyer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 14 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 16

922,350/1,200,000

277,650XP till Lvl 16!

Stats:

S. 8 (+191) 199

P. 4 (+99) 103

E. 8 (+191) 199

C. 3 (+30) 33

I. 6 (+56) 62

A. 6 (+143) 149

L. 5 (+36) 41

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(199 x 199) x (16 x 20) = 12,672,320HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

199 x 199 = 39,601

39,601 x 6.0 = 237,606

237,606 x 16 = 3,801,696

3,801,696 x 25.4 = 96,563,078.4/***

 **3,801,696 x (25.4 + 50) = 286,647,878.4/** *************

Base Energy: 39,601

Energy Regen: 237,606

Power Level: 3,564,090

Energy Modifier: 25.4 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 ) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Limits Released** (10) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.2) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.4) + **Earned Zenkai** (0.4) + **Limits Released** (10)

Final Power Level: 96,563,078.4/**

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: **286,647,878.4/** ************

Super Kiao-Ken x 2: 573,295,756.8/O*********

Super Kiao-Ken x 3: 859,943,635.2/OO*********

Super Kiao-Ken x 4: 1,146,591,513.6/OOO*********

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Inner Eye EX,** **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Suppression EX,** **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**., **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 2, Oxygen? Who needs that! Lvl 3** , **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , **Lucky Shot, Second Wind, A Chance For Regrowth, Desperation** Remaining feats: 1

Special Feats: **Super Kaio-Ken x 4**

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

 **Super Saiyan** \- Adds + 50 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Spark Of Divinity** \- **?**

* * *

I smile for a moment, as I feel my Power Level grow. I'm starting to become a real force to reckon with. As I float there, just enjoying the feeling of Earth, I think back over the past year. With my help, we've managed to get 18 Saiyans and Half Saiyans to ascend. While each wasn't amazingly strong, together we were a force to be reckoned with. I can only imagine how things will change over the next few years. There is a sudden beeping in my ear, as my Scouter activates, signaling a call. I reach up and tap it.

"Go for Kll," I answer.

"Kll, it's Kakarot. We need you to come back, ASAP." Kakarot says, directly into my ear.

"Woah, what's happened? This sounds serious." I ask.

"There's been an attack. Prince Indivia is dead."

* * *

A/N: And We Are Back! Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! For those of you just joining in, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! For those long-time readers of mine, I apologize for the slightly longer wait than normal! I took my time on the interlude, as I wanted to get it just right, alongside that I posted two chapters back to back, a week before last.

Two things, before I leave you all till the next chapter!

First, I'm starting a new job, completely changing careers at that! I should have more free time overall, but it'll be a rough few weeks starting out. This happens October 23rd, so if there is a slowdown, that's why. I plan to have Chapter 14 out before then so that you have something to tide you over.

The second thing...Quest reviewers! If you're going to ask a question, you really need to log in. I can't reply to you in any way, and that always hurts me a bit each time. I've received quite a few questions on how Super Saiyan works, how it multiplies the power level, etc, but I can't reply directly to you since it's a guest review.

So, in the future, make an account! I love replying to PMs. :)

As far as Super Saiyan works, in my story:

Super Saiyan isn't a top-level multiplication like Kaio-Ken is. Instead, the transformation increases the energy manipulation stat. There are two important reasons for this. The first is that without having it in the normal calculation, everything gets overpowered way too quick. I couldn't let that happen.

The second reason is that the character sheet I use, is a REAL character sheet. It's based on Pathfinder, which is based on the 3.5 rulesets for Dungeons and Dragons. I've been working on a D20 game for Dragonball, and will eventually playtest it. Due to this story being based on a ruleset that is based on a pen and paper game, it's all about math. And since I had to come up with a math system that fit into Dragonball, while also fitting specific requirements for different races, and transformations, I invented the energy manipulation section. It covers transformations, zenkais, fusions, etc.

I hope that that makes more sense for everyone. If not, PM me, and I'll explain it further.

Until then, this is Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	19. Chapter 14

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

 _A/N: I hope you're sitting down, dear reader._

* * *

 **Chapter 14** : Long Live The Prince...

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

 _"Kll, it's Kakarot. We need you to come back, ASAP." Kakarot says, directly into my ear._

 _"Woah, what's happened? This sounds serious." I ask._

 _"There's been an attack. Prince Indivia is dead."_

* * *

There is a slight pop of displacing air, as I appear standing next to Kakarot. My rage is flowing freely, as I've turned off **The Gamer's Mind**. My aura, normally compact and barely visible, is floating off of me in lazy waves, the air sparking around me with the energy I'm putting off. Even without going Super Saiyan, my Poter Level is sitting at nearly 100m. Kakarot takes a step back, as the energy hits him.

"Explain," I state, through gritted teeth.

While normally Kakarot wouldn't take such a thing lying down, he knows that Indivia and I had grown close, over the past year.

"Prince Indivia took two other Saiyans out into the fields near Ultra city, to help them potentially ascend. Sometime during their training, an absolutely massive Power Level appeared on our sensors. It was only there for a few moments, before disappearing. When we arrived to investigate...Well, you can see what we found. There is nothing left at all." Kakarot explained.

"How high was the Power Level?" I ask, staring out into the crater that was once a lush field.

"It was nearly 300m. Since it didn't match the Prince, King Vegeta, myself, or your own energy signature, we aren't sure who did this. Or even who could have grown so powerful, so quickly. People are panicking." Kakarot explained.

With a sigh, I switch **The Gamer's Mind** back on. I immediately begin to calm down, my Power Level dropping rapidly. "Do we know anything else? I ask.

"No. Though...King Vegeta wants to know if he can be brought back to life like you did for those lost to Cooler." He asks.

"Yes, but not for at least three months, potentially as much as six months," I reply.

"Very well. I'll let Vegeta know. Will you be on the planet for a while?" Kakarot asks, as he keys in his Scouter.

I nod, wondering who could have done this. Kakarot nods back, before launching into the air. I concentrate for a moment, before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

 **Earth**

"Hey, Bulma! I… Oh, fuck me!" I say, the moment I appear.

I was going to ask about the increased Gravity Chambers, but sadly for myself, Bulma was currently showering.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

After sleeping off the beating I just took, I was able to talk to Bulma about the Gravity Chambers. Thank God...Kami? Kais? Whatever. Thank everyone for Bulma, because that woman can deliver. Sitting in front of me is Revision 3, of the Gravity Chambers. The first version struggled to double gravity within the chamber. The second version, currently in use by the Saiyan Empire, could double perfectly. The third version?

' _No matter the local gravity, it can push it to 40 times earth gravity._ " I think, grinning madly as the system whirs to life.

I last trained in 16 times earth gravity and made it to 199 strength, and endurance. By my math, using 40 times, I should be able to push to 449 strength and endurance. From the calculation, it's going to be an absolutely massive increase in my Power Level. The system finished the warm-up, and gravity begins to increase around me. I watch the indicator on my HUD increase slowly, till it stops at 25 times earth gravity.

I lift my foot, feeling the struggle. It's not terribly difficult, but I can feel the muscle strain. I'm glad I didn't push it to 40 times immediately. I'd have needed Super Saiyan even to move around. I jump to my right, rolling, before hopping to my feet and throwing some punches. A few minutes of shadow sparring pass, before I get my favorite little popup.

 ** _LIMITS RELEASED_**

BING! _You have gained +1 strength for training in a higher gravity!_

"Yessss..."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - One Week Later**

I had to cut my training short, as a thought had occurred to me. Solitude is good for surprising ideas. See, I had been thinking...Titles. Some people have them, some people don't. I've come across some very specific ones, in my time here. I've even seen them change for other people. So it came to me...What title do you get for being a Prince Killer?

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - One Week Later...Again.**

It took another week to organize it. I wasn't able to explain to King Vegeta how exactly I may be able to tell who killed his son, but he trusted me enough to do as I suggested. Standing before me, lined up for my observation, literally, was every Saiyan still on the planet when Indivia was killed. I begin to walk up, and down the line, observing each in turn. There are over 300 of them, so it will take some time.

"What exactly are you looking for?" One of King Vegeta's aides asks me.

"I'll know it when I see it. I can't explain further than that." I reply, slowly moving up, and down each rank.

I'm four ranks back when I find something I wasn't expecting.

 **Name: Sanna**

 **Title: The Prince Killer**

 **Race: Half-Saiyan**

 **Age: 14 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 16,102,282**

 **Lvl: 22**

 _Sanna, Daughter of Harra, was abandoned at the Orphanage after her mother was killed for treason. Discovering this after the Academy, she has planned her revenge to the utmost degree. She hates Kll with a passion and would do anything to see him dead. Even make a deal with evil._

I continue down the line, doing math in my head as I go. At 16m HP, level 22, her Strength and Endurance would be some combination to equal 36,569. Somewhere in the upper 150 range. Closer to 200, but not quite there, most likely. I try to sense her Power Level, but it's barely topping 100k at the moment. Perhaps she can suppress it somehow as well?

" _What the fuck? When did this happen?"_ I think as I continue down the lines.

I finish **Observing** everyone and head back to the front of the lines. I approach King Vegeta and whisper to him.

"I've found the killer. I'm pretty sure I can take them on my own, but we need to clear the area."

He starts to react, but I snap out a quick 'Stop!'.

"If you react, the jig is up. Remember that she killed Indivia. He was nearly as strong as both you, and Kakarot combined." I whisper again, as he glares at me.

"She?" He asks, his eyes widening.

' _Fuck! He knows which Saiyans have access to the Gravity Chambers.'_ I think as I reach out to grab him.

His Aura explodes into gold around him, as he launches into the air. My own Aura matches his, as I race to catch up.

"Vegeta, no!" I scream, but it's already too late.

"SAAANNNAA!" He yells, heading right for her.

The Saiyans around her begin rushing away from her, trying to clear the area before their angry King can reach her. Her eyes meet my own, as a look of absolute rage passes over her features. The necklace she has always worn explodes in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Her Power Level is racing upwards at an insane rate, her azure Aura streaming from her, topping nearly 65m before King Vegeta slams into her. It happens so fast I barely even see it happen.

The ground around her flattens, as though gravity has increased to an untold level, as she raises her right hand and catches the punch thrown by Vegeta. As she catches his fist, her Aura shifts colors into a sickly green color that tickles my memory. Her hair, nearly to her shoulders and covered by her bandana, spikes, shifting into a mess of golden locks. Her eyes, a glowing green blue, never leave my own.

She drops Vegeta's hand, a blur of action, smacking him away like a ragdoll. He slams into the ground, hard, nearly 80 feet away, rolling to his feet. He pauses, now, perhaps sensing his own disadvantage. I land, standing 10 feet in front of her. With her ascension, her Power Level is 289m, which puts her well above Indivia, Kakarot, and Vegeta. No other Saiyan in the Super Strike Force is even close.

"Sanna! Stand down now, or I will put you down!" I yell to her.

My training in 25 times earth gravity really made a difference. I wasn't able to finish and maximize my gains, but as a Super Saiyan, my Power Level was almost 483m. This fight would be easy.

"I refuse! They murdered my mother, so I will kill them myself!" She yells back, her Power Level increasing slowly.

"This isn't just about them, though is it?" I ask. "Why do you hate me, Sanna? What did I ever do to you?"

She's taken aback for a moment, before grimacing in anger. "You made a fool of me, you bastard! You thought you were such hot shit as a child when I was forced to hide my own strength. That day, at the academy? You thought you were so fucking strong, at 350? I was over 80k already. I could have turned you into paste, but I couldn't. For my mother, I would hide until the time was right."

I frown for a moment, before remembering what she is talking about. "Are you serious, right now? Are you obsessive or something? Get over it!"

Her form shudders for a moment, her Power Level still slowly going up. I've never seen anything like it. It seems like every minute or so, her Power Level makes a small jump. Just in the time we've been talking, she's increased to 294m. Something fucky is going on, and I don't like it.

With an enraged scream, she launches at me. I don't even move, as her punch slams into my face. My Power Level is so far above her own, that it must be like punching a brick wall. More rage-filled screams and she's punching me again. Again, and again, but each is as ineffectual as the last.

"Why, damn it! Why! I trained so hard for this, and suddenly you're stronger than me? I've been following your training, and you were never this strong! Even in your fight against Frieza, you weren't half as strong as me!" She screams, her voice cracking along with the ground.

' _Woah. What the fuck was that?!'_ I think, as her Power Level jumps upwards another 20m.

"I ate plenty of spinach since then," I tell her, giving her my best smirk.

The howl of rage is eerie, coming from her small, feminine body. The ground is shaking around us, the ground cracking in all directions. Her power level begins rushing upwards.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

 _Flash_

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

I stare in horror at what I'd just seen. I'm already launching into the air, screaming retreat with all my lungs, as I use **Instant Transmission** to pop to the largest group of Saiyans and drag them along with me. My warning would be too slow for some of them, those that had stuck around, but I would save most of them.

There is a blinding flash of light, as the area for nearly 3000 feet is vaporized, taking 45 Saiyans with it. I land, the wind from the blast nearly knocking me over. My eyes open wide, as the as I sense Sanna's Power Level. The smoke clears, showing her floating within a sphere of energy. **Observe** shows the change much more clearly.

 **Name: Sanna**

 **Title: The Berzerk Prince Killer**

 **Race: Saiyan Anomaly**

 **Age: 14 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 16,102,282**

 **Lvl: 22**

 _Sanna is the daughter of Harra and the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Using a preserved blood sample taken from Broly at birth for study, Harra was able to synthesize the material for artificial insemination. Hoping to create a new race of Saiyans to aid in the eventual downfall of the Ice Empire, Harra would later be executed for treason._

"Oh god. She's just like Kale." I whisper, taking in her new form.

From behind, her hair has spiked in all directions, taking on the green cast of her Aura. Her body has tripled in size, nearly to the height of Nappa, with the telltale muscle mass of the Legendary Super Saiyan. The boiling energy around her slowly sucks back into her body, as she straightens out. Her Power Level is hovering at 1.4b and increasing every minute or so.

As she turns around fully to face me, my eyes open even wider. I reach up and tap on my Scouter twice, opening the emergency channel. Every Scouter, radio, TV, and emergency broadcast tower on the planet turns on, allowing my voice to come through.

"This is Kll, Captain of the Super Strike Force, 2nd Lieutenant of the Saiyan Army, and this is not a drill. I _repeat_ this is not a _fucking drill_...Evacuate Planet Vegeta."

Sanna rotates her head, cracking her neck, just as her father would. Saiyan Space Pods can be seen launching into space as far as the horizon. I can only hope that everyone else on the planet is heading my orders. The Saiyans left alive around me are flying away as though the god of destruction himself is standing before us.

Because as surprising as her transformation was, the black M on her forehead, previously hidden by her trademark bandana, is the biggest surprise of all.

* * *

A/N: And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you write a cliffhanger.


	20. Chapter 15

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 15** : The Song Of Sanna…

* * *

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Sanna - Lvl 22.**

 **220,000XP**

The ground is shaking as her Aura shoots out little motes of electricity. The arcs slap the ground, leaving little burn marks everywhere they hit. I can sense the planet evacuating at record speed, as I'm sure the whole planet is practically shaking.

' _What are you thinking, Kll?_ ' Vegeta's voice comes over my scouter.

"This won't be an easy battle. There are ways I can match her strength, but not for long, and not without a cost. If push comes to shove, I can end the fight instantly, but it'll probably take the whole planet with us." I tell him. "You should evacuate as well. This is way out of your league."

' _I'll do no such thing!'_ He exclaims back.

I don't bother responding, as Sanna begins to laugh.

"Now you see, Kll! Now you see that it's me! It was always me! Hahahaha! Always the favorite, always the _prodigy_! You are nothing!" She screams, as her Power Level jumps again.

Her rage is out of control, and I know she will only continue to get stronger. I have some time, as with **Super Kaio-Ken** x4, my Power Level reaches 1.9b now, compared her 1.4b. Hell, even with the x3 version, I match her current Power Level. So I have the advantage, but at the current rate, not for long. I push every ounce of my energy out, my Aura filling the area around us. I can't use it for too long, but little bursts should be enough.

Sanna launches forward, blindingly fast, but I disappear with a soft pop, appearing directly behind her.

" **Super Kaio-Ken! Times 3!** " I yell, as my golden aura mixes with red and my kick slams into her cheek.

Her massive form is launched back, bouncing off the ground several times, as I cut the **Super Kaio-Ken**. I land light, launching myself forward. Her hand reaches out, digging into the ground, tearing a long trench as she wrenches herself back to her feet. I catch up to her as her eyes refocus, before disappearing with another pop. I appear 50 feet behind her, forcing her to turn to track me.

Again I disappear, appearing beneath her. " **Super Kaio-Ken! Times 4!** " I yell as I uppercut her with all the force of a freight train. Her head snaps back, her massive body lifting into the air. Behind her crazed, pupil-less eyes, I can see confusion as I snap her head to the side with another punch. I cut the **Super Kaio-Ken** , using **Instant Transmission** to get out of her reach.

"What's wrong, Sanna? Did you really think you were going to find this easy?" I laugh, as she snarls like a wild animal.

"What move are you using! How are you matching me!" She snarls, her rage causing her Aura to spark and flash.

I don't both answering, instead taking the moment to launch myself into the air. Her blazingly bright form follows behind me, quickly catching up. I can only imagine what I would do with the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. I slam to a stop and flip in mid-air as she catches up to me. Her massive fist flies towards me, but I duck below it, using **Super Kaio-Ken x3** to match her Power Level.

I slam my fist into her stomach, doubling her up, before pulling back for an uppercut. The hit launches her away, blood flying from her mouth. I don't bother cutting the move, as I launch towards her, grabbing her foot, and throwing her towards the ground. We're barely even a blur at this point, as I follow her to the ground. As her massive form slams into the ground, I drop down onto her with both knees, smashing her even deeper.

Using her as a springboard, I jump a hundred feet above her. My Aura pulses as I push my massive energy into the palms of my hands.

"Take this! **Kll-Beam Times 3**!" I yell, releases the built-up energy into the crater of her body.

The beam of energy slams into the ground, and I can sense Sanna's Power Level drop by nearly 200m from the damage alone. It's not enough to call this fight over, by a long shot, but it's a start. I let **Kaio-Ken** drop, as I breathe heavily. I don't exactly have a stamina bar, but using **Super Kaio-Ken** takes a huge toll on me. Pushing my body to a Power Level it isn't ready for is a huge no-no it seems.

' _Kll! This is Kakarot! Is there any way I can help?_ ' Kakarot's voice comes over my Scouter.

"No. This fight is way above your level. If I had the time, I'd be able to teach you a move that would fix that, but I don't." I reply, as the ground far below starts to shake.

I don't hear his reply, as the ground bursts with multiple beams of light flashing out in different directions. The ground crumbles into dust, falling far into a deep crater, as Sanna floats upwards. She says nothing, till she is floating across the sky from me.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard! You will not take my revenge from me!" She screams, as her Aura pushes outward, the putrid green almost staining the air around her.

I don't say a word, just pushing my energy outward to match. The moment she twitches, I disappear with a pop, appearing off to the side of her. I launch a palm blast, that slams into her face, temporarily blinding her. Another pop and I'm right at her neck, my energy blazing with a **Super Kaio-Ken Times 4**. The Majin symbol on her forehead flashes red, as my kick flies towards her face. Her hand comes up, grabbing my leg right as it was to hit, her Aura flashing outward.

My kick slams into her palm, her grip making the bone beneath creak. Her Power Level has shot up nearly 400m, to where even at 1.9b power level, we're nearly matched. She swings me through the air, slamming me into the ground once, twice, then punching me in the gut with a body breaking jab. Blood and spit fly from my mouth, and only through force of will did I not close my eyes. If I had, I'd have never seen the next punch coming.

With a pop, I disappear, reappearing 50 feet away. I drop to my hands and knees as I end **Super Kaio-Ken** , the energy leaving me gasping for breath.

' _Fuck! What the hell was that? I had the advantage!_ ' I think as I climb back to my feet.

Sanna is standing there, simply watching me, her head cocked to the side. As I'm watching her, the Majin symbol flashes again, her Power Level jumping up another 100m. She stares down at her arms for a moment, before grinning.

"Do you see now, Kll? You were never actually special! After today...after today, I will avenge my mother, and take what should have been mine from the start!" She yells.

"Fuck me…" I say as I close my eyes. With barely a thought, I turn **Gamer's Mind** off.

My emotions kick back in full force. The anger, the rage, even the fear, fills me. My body shakes, from the anger, my muscles tensing. I hate turning **Gamer's Mind** off, but for this, I'll need it. I concentrate, feeling out Sanna's massive energy. Her Power Level continues to increase and has nearly breached 2B at this point.

I'm tracking her location with my Energy Sense, as I start to concentrate. My energy is compact, dense. I can twist it, push it, pull it. I can move it as needed. During the past year, I'd trained very hard with Bara, as there were milestones I needed to hit, things that only I knew existed due to my previous life. I start decompressing my energy, allowing it to fill my body completely. I block out everything around me, unable to hear even my own screams as my body expands massively. I can feel my muscles expand, tearing and reforming.

 **WARNING!**

 **LIMITS BREACHED!**

Time means nothing, as I completely decompress my energy, allowing it fill every inch of my body. Trunks used this trick against Cell, and for a time, he was even stronger than his Perfect Form. Of course, it has its drawbacks. As strong as you are, with your energy fully released, the increased muscle mass drastically lowers your speed. The ground around me cracks, as the bio-electrical storm around me reaches a fever pitch, my strained vocal cords nearly snapping.

 **WARNING!**

 **SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME IN THIS FORM WILL CAUSE PERMANENT DAMAGE!**

 **WARNING!**

My eyes snap open, as my body expands one final time. Sanna is standing directly outside of the circle of charred ground that my energy left behind. Her eyes are wide, but she's smirking all the same. While my Power Level has only gone up by a bit over 200m, making my Super Saiyan Power Level near 700m, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm on a time limit now, before I start to hurt myself. This needs to end now. True rage fills every bit of me. Pushing past Super Saiyan increases the emotions you feel as well.

" **Super Kaio-Ken Times 4!** " I scream, my Power Level jumping to 2.7B.

The ground around me flattens as though a giant is standing in the spot. My Aura, normally bright gold, mixes with the red of Kaio-Ken, turning into a beautiful burnt orange.

' _Trunks may have been at a disadvantage...but I won't be._ ' I think as I disappear with a pop.

I reappear directly under Sanna, already rising up with an uppercut. She leans back slightly, almost dodging, but I still manage to connect. The hit creates a shockwave all on its own, as she is rocked by the hit. Her body is lifted into the air, as I follow right behind. Another pop and I'm behind her, dropping both knees into her shoulders. There is a snap, from somewhere in her massive body, as she screams out. Again I slam into her, knocking her further away. Again, and again, I disappear and reappear, each time hitting her with every ounce of my strength.

My knuckles are creaking with every hit, I'm almost certain I fractured my leg with that kick! Every hit is like a steel wall hitting another steel wall. The crashes are leaving shockwaves in their wake, the area around us a wasteland of charred ground, and crushed dust. I can feel her Power Level dropping with each hit, but mine is dropping faster. My advantage is lowering at a prestigious rate. If I don't end this now, there will be no victory for me today. I slam into her back, my knee cracking under the force. I cry out, feeling it break, as she is launched to the ground.

I bring my hands together as best I can, my own muscles nearly stopping the motion. I start pushing my energy into my palms, a boiling ball of energy forming between them. I can sense her moving down there, as she drags her way out of hole her body left. I keep pushing, screaming with the energy I'm pushing out.

' _This has to end now!_ ' I scream inside my head, as I disappear with a pop.

I reappear a few dozen feet from Sanna, taking in her appearance. Her left arm and shoulder are a mangled mess, smashed and crippled. Her ribs are visible, blood pouring down her side. Most other fighters would have been put down from the damage alone, but she's still standing. As I reappear, a ball of energy is forming in her right hand, and the energy contained inside is massive.

"This ends now, Sanna! Now die!" I scream, as my attack reaches a fever pitch.

She smirks, as her energy pulses, and she raises her hand as well. We release simultaneously, our attacks smashing into each other in mid-air, releases a noise like nails on a chalkboard. I push as hard as I can, using more and more of what little energy I have left into the attack, feeding the flames. I can't even see her on the other side, the attacks are so large. I can only hope that she is suffering as much as I am. Flashes of lightning form along the edge of the attack, smashing into the ground around us.

I can hear King Vegeta yelling something through my Scouter, but it's impossible to hear over all the noise. I push again, the attack nearly doubling in size, as I manage to move it back towards her a few feet. There is a blue flash of light from the far side, and the attack moves forward another few feet towards Sanna. Another flash from the other side and another few feet are gained.

I can hear my own screams of rage and pain over the attacks now, as my body breaks down under the strain. I know that I have bare seconds left before I'll lose access to the Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation.

"Now damn you! Now! Just die!" I scream, pushing as hard as I possibly can.

The attack begins moving forward, foot by foot, slowly, then faster and faster. With a crash as loud as two planets slamming into each other, both attacks are launched backward towards Sanna. I keep pushing, as the attack scours the land in a straight line for hundreds of miles. The beam escapes into space, unable to follow the curve of the planet. I collapse to the ground, my body shrinking down to my normal size, my hair losing its golden color. My eyes are barely able to stay open, but I'm doing everything in my power to sense if she is still alive.

"Kll! Kll, are you okay?" I hear a voice yell from the distance.

I turn, looking up to see Bara and Kakarot running towards me. **Second Wind** kicks in, giving me a boost of HP. It doesn't actually heal the damage, but more of an artificial healing.

"Hey, guys!...I did it!" I call back, rolling onto my back.

I sit up slightly, as they approach, resting on my elbow. I have torn muscles, my knee is so swollen I look like I'm still transformed, and both my hands are dripping blood from my knuckles.

"Holy shit kid...I really thought I'd seen everything." Kakarot says, kneeling down.

"She damn near killed me…" I reply.

Kakarot shakes his head a bit, as I turn towards Bara. "Did everyone..." I pause, as I sense something.

"Oh god..." I whisper.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

* * *

 _A/N:_ First off, just wanted to apologize for how long this took! As I mentioned two weeks ago, I was switching careers and needed to learn an entirely new skill set. The good news is that I'm doing fantastic. The bad news is that it took two weeks of self-study, and working at the job, to feel minimally comfortable. The good news is that that is over! I think I'm doing much better now, and so my weekends are free again!

This, of course, means more chapters for you! I actually really struggled with this chapter, as I wasn't quite sure that I was doing it justice. Keep in mind, however, that Sanna, while being the daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan, is still only 14. She also barely has any real access or control of her abilities. You'll understand what kind of threat she could have eventually become, later on in this story. (Ooooh….foreshadowing!)

For those of you interested, here are the relevant sections of Kll's character sheet for the transformations:

 **Super Saiyan - Second Grade** \- Adds +15 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Super Saiyan - Third Grade** \- Adds +15 to your energy modifier while transformed.

So for this, his base form multiplier is 25.4.

+50 for Super Saiyan

+15 for Second Grade

+15 for Third Grade

His total is 105.4 as a Super Saiyan Third Grade. It may not seem like a giant boost, but as you can see, that 200m temporary increase means a lot with the x4 **Super Kaio-Ken**.

Anyway, guys, I've already started working on the next chapter, and it shouldn't take nearly as long(Two weeks this time!) to finish that one and get it posted. Till next time, this has been Klldarkness, and this was, **Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**.


	21. Chapter 16

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 16** : The Rise And Fall…

* * *

 _Flash_

I see Sanna roll off of the combined attack, just barely outside of the atmosphere. Her body is charred, her left arm no longer in existence, a burnt stub is all that remains. She floats in place for a minute, her Aura swirling around her. After a bit, she begins slowly moving back towards the planet, stopping in place just inside the atmosphere. She raises her remaining hand, a wordless cry escaping her mouth, as a ball of energy begins growing.

Larger and larger, till it's the size of a house. With a push, it begins falling to the surface. A large multicolored beam of light leaves the surface, slamming into it, trying to slow it down, and for a time, it does. The effort is for naught, as the massive attack slowly overpowers the beam, slamming into the surface. There is a moment of peace before the planet begins collapsing, exploding, breaking apart. Within seconds, all that remains is space dust…

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate**

 _Flash_

"Oh god..." I whisper.

I force myself to my feet, my knee collapsing beneath me. Bara grabs me, holding me up.

"Kll? Kll, what is it?!" He asks, panicking.

"Sanna is still alive! We need to move, now!" I yell.

Vegeta lands near us, overhearing what I had said. Kakarot and Vegeta both grab me, as I disappear with a pop.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

"Yes! Yes!" Babadi screams as the meter reaches the maximum. "It's finally time! Rise, Majin Buu! Rise!"

He cackles, as the ball-shaped container begins to glow.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

We reappear 200 miles away, directly beneath where I can sense Sanna high above. I stumble as we land, but again Bara catches me.

"She's right above us! We need to combine our attacks, every bit of energy we have, right now!" I scream, ascending to Super Saiyan.

All three Saiyans around me ascends as well, powering up to their fullest. I'm pumping out my energy as much as possible, pushing every bit into the attack forming between my palms. Bara has moved off to the side, building up his own power. Kakarot and Vegeta are doing the same. Vegeta is building up a final flash, the sparks of electricity running along his arms. I don't recognize the attack Kakarot is forming. It's a translucent green, the edge wavering like hot air over asphalt.

" **Super Kaio-Ken! Times 4!** " I scream, my Aura flashing to burnt orange, before dropping back to golden.

' _Fuck! No!_ ' I think, realizing that I simply don't have the stamina.

I start decompressing my energy, my body expanding rapidly, as bio-electricity sparks along my Aura. I'm pumping my rising energy into my own attack, but I can already feel it slipping before I even pass Super Saiyan Grade 2. I manage to pump most of it into the attack before I drop back down to Base Super Saiyan. My attack has nearly twice my Power Level in it, almost 900m, but I can tell that combined our attacks won't be nearly enough.

"Now! Aim where I am!" I order as I point my attack nearly straight upwards.

"Kll-Beam!" I scream, as the putrid green ball of death breaks through the sky above, coming straight down on top of us.

My bright blue-green beam of energy shoots out, Bara's, Kakarots, and Vegeta's joining in on my own. The beams combine into a multi-colored combination attack, slamming into Sanna's ball, slowing its drop. I can feel the strain already, as I pump a steady amount of energy into my own attack, trying to push it back. The energy within her attack is massive, dwarfing our own combined attack, and I can tell it's all for naught.

"Keep pushing! Don't give up!" I scream, as I again try to ascend to Grade 2.

The muscle in my left leg, right above the knee, explodes, blood and gore spraying over the area as I nearly collapse. I scream but don't drop my own attack, my vision flashing red with the agony.

"Kll!" Bara yells, his concentration slipping.

"No, dammit!.Keep...attacking!" I grunt back, trying to push myself back up onto my remaining functional leg.

Kakarot begins screaming, his voice nearly cracking under the strain, as his muscles begin expanding.

' _Holy shit! After seeing me do it once, Kakarot was able to recreate Super Saiyan 2nd Grade._ ' I think, watching the energy he is pumping out nearly double.

The ball of energy high above has slowed down immensely but has already dropped nearly a mile closer. We're failing, and I can't help the dread that's creeping in. I can probably grab Vegeta and Kakarot, as they are closest, and use **Instant Transmission** to escape, but that would leave Bara to die along with any stragglers from the evacuation. I can't just give up like that.

"HAAAA!" I scream, activating **Desperation** , pumping my own life force into my attack.

The beam from my hands increases in size, slamming even harder into the green ball high above, but even that isn't enough.

"No! Come on! I refuse to let this bitch get the better of us!" I yell, doubling my effort.

There is a snap, and Bara collapses his transformation ending. The strain nearly doubles, as the attack high above starts to drop even faster. I can sense that Kakarot and Vegeta are doing no better, and will most likely collapse soon as well. I'm racking my brain, trying to think of anything I can possibly do to save their lives.

' _I can't do it...I have nothing left up my sleeve...At least one of them is going to die._ ' I think as Vegeta collapses as well.

The ball of death high above begins to rapidly drop towards us, my own and Kakarot's attacks not nearly enough to halts its progression.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

High above, Sanna's broken body is nearly healed. Her arm is a lost cause, but the rest of her is soft, pink flesh, newly grown. Her Power Level is back to her current maximum, as she cackles in the light air. Raising her remaining palm, she releases a blast of energy that slams into her attack far below, pushing it further down, faster and faster.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

The attack high above nearly doubles in size, slamming down even harder. It's picking up speed, and I realize that I no longer have a chance to save anyone but myself.

' _No! I won't just abandon them!_ ' I think as I push my last bit of life force and energy into the attack. ' _They didn't abandon me, and I won't abandon them!_ '

My Aura sparks around me, shifting between the golden shine of a Super Saiyan, and a red fiery orange that almost matches my **Super Kaio-Ken**. As my Aura shifts, I feel energy fill my body, as though I'm 10x stronger than ever before. I push, shoving my energy into my attack, as the ground turns to dust in a growing circle around me.

"HAAAA!" I scream, as my attack doubles, then doubles again, slamming into the ball of death high above us.

Bara, Kakarot, and Vegeta are blown away by the shockwave I release, as my scream reaches the heavens far above. The attack in my hands shifts colors, turning from it's normal blue-green to the fiery red of my Aura. The ball of energy high above is engulfed, absorbed in the energy of my renewed attack. It picks up speed, launching back upwards to where it came.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Sanna senses a change far below but isn't able to react in time. As the air trembles around her, her attack is engulfed in a firestorm of energy, that slams into her as well. Her hand burns, as she tries to hold it back, but the battle is lost as quickly as it started. Swimming within the energy of the attack, her body breaks down as she screams. Within seconds, there is nothing left.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

I sense Sanna's energy disappear almost as soon as the attack slams into her, the momentous energy contained within burning her away into nothingness. Almost as soon as it started, it stops, the energy leaving my body as though it were never there. I collapse, landing hard on my side, as my breaths come in ragged little gasps of desperation. My HP is nearly zero, and I have no **Second Wind** left. I lay there, as the wind picks up around me, coating my body with a fine sheen of dust.

My eyes close, and for a moment I can see so very far away…

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

"Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus!" Shouts a tiny fish, in a tiny bowl of water.

Her container floats in the air, hovering over the sleeping form of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. Her little cries continue for a time, getting more urgent as time passes.

"Lord Beerus, please! You must wake! I have remembered!" She shouts, thankful to have _seen_ again.

There comes a grunt from below, Beerus eyes opening slightly. "Get on with it then." He says.

" _He is coming!_ " The Oracle Fish shouts.

Beerus sighs, considering what else would make for a good oracle, before asking, "Who is coming?"

"A Super Saiyan God!" The little fish squeals excitedly.

Beerus cocks his head, considering what he's heard. "A Super...Saiyan...God?" He asks.

"Yes Lord Beerus! I saw one!" She replies.

"Yes, well, I suppose I had better wake up then?" He says, stretching out.

"Whis?" He asks, shouting down to the floor below him. "Whis, where are you? I have things to do, you know!"

When no reply comes, he hops down from his floating bed, looking forward to meeting this 'Super Saiyan God'.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

As Kll falls unconscious, he shudders, a deep fear filling his very being. The reason is slipping away with his consciousness, but the fear remains behind. Whatever it was, he can only hope that he's able to meet it head-on.

 _Everything has a cost..._

* * *

A/N: And we are back! I hope you all enjoyed the end of Sanna and the entrance of the ' **Spark of Divinity** '.

That's right, everyone! The ability he earned so very long ago, has finally found it's place in the story. But fear not, he isn't even close to all-powerful. While he's had a taste of the powers of a god, it's not yet his to fully grasp. An explanation will be given in the next chapter, as we explore the far-reaching consequences of this day's events.

Buu's back! Beerus is hunting! Kll tasted the power of the gods! Until next time, this has been Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball: RPG Rebirth.


	22. Chapter 17

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 17** : Lost Legends...

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

A tall Saiyan sits at his handmade table, eating a meal he made with his own hands. There is a moment where he almost smashes the table or throws the plate against the wall, but with a grimace, he clenches, stopping the motion. Several silent moments pass, before he relaxes, going back to his meal. As he finishes, he cocks his head to the side, sensing approaching figures outside. Standing swiftly, he makes his way to the door, pushing the curtain aside, and stepping outside.

"Can I help you?" He asks, the three approaching figures.

The three creatures, short, gangly as they are, pause, looking between themselves. One steps forward, addressing the tall form before them.

"We come bearing orders from our King. We have asked thrice that you leave our planet, and still, you continue to remain. We have been ordered to bring you in, where you will stand trial, and be executed should you be found guilty." Alien Number 1 replies.

The tall Saiyan twitches, freezing in place before he unfreezes again.

"As I've told your people before, I am here peacefully. I do not want trouble." He says, quietly.

"Enough!" Alien Number 2 barks out. "You will come with us, or you will die where you stand!" He orders.

He says nothing in reply, grimacing, nearly twitching again. The three aliens begin approaching, one pulling out a set of manacles that spark with a malevolent energy. As they draw closer, a look comes across his face, as he turns upwards to stare into the sky. He senses a far off energy again, one that almost feels like his own. He snarls, the sound like an angry lion rumbling in his chest. The three aliens jump back, pointing their little laser guns at him.

"Stop resisting!" One yells, flicking the on switch.

The ground begins to shake around them, as little sparks of electricity begin forming in the air. A heavy, oppressive energy fills the air, making it hard for the aliens to even breathe.

"Open fire!" One of them screams as they begin barraging him with laser fire.

The tiny lasers bounce off, doing no damage, as the man's body begins swelling, shrinking, swelling again, as he begins to scream. The ground cracks around them, as the sky darkens high above. For a moment, it seems as though the heavens themselves would fall before them when it stops as soon as it started. A heavy wind picks up, as the air pressure equalizes with the outside area.

As the Saiyan finally calms, he turns back to the three aliens to find them each laying on the ground, dead. He shakes his head sadly, as he gathers them up. It would take him an hour of work, to bury them in his garden, but as their killer, he felt it was the least they deserved. Once finished, he exits his home, the home he has known for nearly five years, heading towards a large stone about 500 feet away. Landing next to it, he digs his hands in, lifting the 10-foot tall spire from the ground, tossing it away.

Beneath it, in a deep crater, rests his exit. His Saiyan Space Pod, sitting in the exact spot he left it when he first arrived, opens as he drops down to it. Sitting within, he taps at the screen for a moment, before his destination pops up. As it launches into the air, the machine gives him a status report.

' _Planet Vegeta. ETA - Seven Days_ '

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta** \- One Week Prior…

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

I come awake with a gasp, as I once again find myself sitting in a healing tank. Memories of the fight for my life flood back in, as I remember the desperation to kill Sanna before she killed us all. There is a moment of realization, as I remember how it all ended. I pull open my character sheet and immediately notice two differences.

Base Energy: 66,712

Energy Regen: 466,984

Power Level: 7,471,744

Energy Modifier: 25.8

Final Power Level: 192,770,995.2/*****

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: **566,358,195.2/** **O** ********* *

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Second Grade Multiplier: **678,434,355.2** / **OO** *****

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Third Grade Multiplier: **790,510,515.2/** **OO** ****

My battles had gone up by one, along with gaining a 0.4 Zenkai bonus. The difference was quite profound, as my base Super Saiyan form was almost half a billion now. The second change was that I had, in fact, gained the 220k EXP for defeating Sanna, and was only a bit over 50k from leveling again. I quickly checked the rest of the sheet and found that something else had been updated as well.

 **Spark Of Divinity** \- In times of greatest need, when protecting the life of someone that has saved yours, unlock temporary access to God Kai.

It seems that at the end there, I actually did temporarily ascend to a Super Saiyan God. I can still almost feel the power burning through my body, the way I felt both infinite, yet so small. I flipped through the rest but didn't see any other differences of note. I accessed the internal panel, and turn the healing tank off, which quickly drained. A set of armor was waiting for me on a table along the healing chamber.

I quickly made my way down the hallway, finding myself within the Throne Room a minute later. King Vegeta sits on his throne, the lights down low. The air is heavy within, the empty seat where Indivia would normally be sitting weighs heavily on us both.

"King Vegeta…" I say, drawing his attention.

Without turning his head, his eyes narrow, turning towards me. He stands, approaching me.

"There is something here, Kll, that does not add up. I have always questioned it, wondering...how does a child get stronger than warriors with decades of experience? I have spoken with several of my Captains, each so willing to sing your praise." He says as he stops about 5 feet away from me.

"You were what? 11? 12? Yet you were the first Saiyan to ever reach a Power Level over one million. You used a previously unknown move, to equal the strength of Frieza's brother, and to completely wipe out his entire army. Within the same day, you somehow transformed into a 'Super Saiyan'..." He says, his voice a deadly whisper within the dark empty chamber.

' _Shit. I was hoping this would never happen again._ ' I think as he continues.

"You died foolishly, yet somehow broke the wall between life and death, to be instrumental in bringing me, and many others, back to life. I watched your fight against Frieza. It was brutal, and for a time I thought there was no way you could possibly survive. Yet, even losing your eye, succumbing to your tail weakness, you managed to heal from near death, to kill him. Another mystery, you could say…" He pauses, his Power Level rising slightly in anger.

"Yesterday, I saw something I didn't believe was possible. I have personally read the edict, where my father's father, declared that all 'Anomalies' were to be identified and culled. Their very nature is chaos, anger, and destruction. Yet somehow, one still walked amongst us, hidden, biding her time, till she could... _kill my son_ …" Vegeta says as he turns away from me.

"Within that same day, I saw a further three transformations from you, each pushing you to another height that seems again impossible." He says, picking up a folder sat casually on a table. "Somehow, you managed to ascend even further, pushing back an attack that _should_ have killed us all. I saw Bara collapse. I felt the crushing strength of that attack, just from losing Bara. I can only imagine what it felt like, losing myself shortly afterward."

"So explain to me, Kll..." He says, holding up what appears to be an extremely old hand-drawn image. "Explain to me, how you became a Super Saiyan God."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bara stands quietly, holding himself in place, as the gravity around him increases to nearly 25x. Stepping forward, he feels his muscles tear, stretching, as he is forced to use his energy to allow movement.

' _Never again, Kll. I failed you, and you nearly died for it. The next time there is a threat, I'll be the one saving you._ ' He thinks as he pushes his power to the top.

* * *

 **Spaceship** : Unknown Sector

"Hmm…" Babidi says, reading over the manuscript for what feels like the fourth time. "It says here that Buu can gain power and attacks by absorbing people...What exactly does that mean? He ate Yakon, and I don't see him absorbing light. Dabura! What do you think this means?"

"Master, I think Yakon simply didn't have the strength, or perhaps abilities, that Majin Buu could make use of," Dabura answers, from his side.

Babidi looks puzzled for a moment, before flipping through several sections.

"Hmm...Yes, I think to agree on Dabura. There is only one way to test it! Majin Buu!"

The large, rounded, pink creature stops bouncing around, laughing and screeching, hearing his master yell for him. "You call for Majin Buu?" He asks, his childlike voice grating on the ears of all those present.

"Yes, Majin Buu! I have orders for you!" Babidi screeches, standing on his throne.

"Uh huh uh huh! What Majin Buu do?" He asks.

"I need you to absorb Dabura!" He orders.

"M-Master! Wait, please!" Dabura yells, turning towards Babidi.

Before Dabura is able to say another word, Buu slams into him like a mass of putty, covering him. As the gelatinous being covers him completely, he begins to glow with a fell energy. The chamber is filled with a soft red light, as the absorption is complete. Smoke begins pouring from the mass of pink matter, as it slowly forms back into a humanoid shape. No longer short, or fat, Buu stands nearly 7 feet tall, muscular, with two small horns adorning his forehead.

His outfit has transformed as well, turning from his normal wear, into a loose fitting blue outfit, with the Majin Symbol sitting on the belt, his cape nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, Master, I can see that that was a good idea," Buu says as he checks out his new body.

"Good show, Majin Buu! Hahaha! I can tell your power increased dramatically from that as well. Looks like I won't be returning you to your prison after all!" Babidi cries, elated at the turn of events.

' _If I had had to listen to him scream about candy one more time, I would have cracked!_ ; He thinks, as Buu turns towards him.

"You had plans to return me, Master?" He asks.

"What was that? Yes, well, I'm sure you know how annoying you were in your previous form. You're much better as you are now! I see no reason to return you." Babidi replies.

"Hmm...I see. I can't allow that, you understand?" Buu asks, staring at Babidi.

"Can't allow? I am your Master! You will do as I say when I say!" Babidi screams.

Buu stares for a moment, before bringing up both hands. With a brittle snap, he breaks off his own arm, which turns to putty in his hand. He tosses this mass with extreme speed at Babidi, catching him off guard.

"No Majin Buu! No!" He screams, as his tiny form is covered completely.

With a twitch of his finger, the mass of pink flies back, and is absorbed into his body. There is a small flash of light, and release of smoke, but when it clears, there appears to be no different. Buu stands completely still for a moment before he begins to cackle madly.

Raising both hands in front of him, he calls out, "Paparapapa!"

* * *

A/N: OH SHIT! Things are ramping up in the world of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, and you've got a front row seat for all the gory details! What will Kll tell Vegeta? How far can Bara push? What plans does Buu have? Where is Beerus!? Until next time, I'm Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!

Don't forget to follow, or favorite, so you're always one of the first to read the new chapter! Reviews motivate me to write like nothing else, so don't hesitate to share your thoughts!

Also, my American readers should know that next week is Thanksgiving! I'll be out of town, but should be returning on Saturday, the 25th. If everything goes as it should, look for another chapter on the 26th!


	23. Chapter 18

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 18** : Anomalous Results...

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

I'm stunned by the turn of events, but even more by the question. My mind is racing, and trying to find the best way to answer the question.

"A Super Saiyan God?" I ask, stalling for time.

Vegeta tosses the picture, which shows a short Saiyan tinged red, his Aura a maelstrom of fire and energy, to the table.

"Do not take me for a fool!" He snarls, "I know more of our history than any other Saiyan alive! I know the signs, and I know the feeling! In my own time, I have met a God, and know how to sense their power."

' _Fuck. Alright, no bypassing this one._ ' I think, stepping back.

"While I was traveling before my fight with Frieza, I knew needed a power-up. I came across someone who had something called "Ultra Divine Water", that was said to release a person's full potential. If they could survive it, that is."

"You're saying that this water is what made the change?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, but it's temporary at best. 14 others before me died taking the water. I barely survived as it is." I explain as best I can.

"What of the other things? The transformations, the continued unknown growth? I've had your blood tested, and you are no different from any other full-blooded Saiyan. For a time, I thought you may be a previously unknown genetic mutation, but the blood work tells me nothing. Yet, watching you in action, I can tell you know something. You're always moving forward. You _know_ there is always another step forward to take." He asks, staring hard at me.

"That's because I do," I say, pacing a bit. "Know that there is another step forward, that is."

There is a heavy silence, for the space of several heartbeats, before he speaks again.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"I can't tell you that," I answer.

* * *

 **Sacred World Of The Kai**

"Oh...oh no…" Shin whispers, again sensing the terrible power of his greatest foe.

"Supreme Kai, what is it?" Kibito asks, startled from the book he is reading.

"We are in trouble, Kibito. I have been remiss in my duties, and much has happened. Majin Buu has been awakened." Shin explains.

"No...How, Supreme Kai?" He asks, standing suddenly.

"I do not know...His last location would never have been able to generate the energy needed to power his resurrection." Shin explains, exiting the building they were in, staring far off into the sky. "I do not know…"

"What should we do?" Kibito asks, following after.

"We need to contact the Kai's. They are closer to this than we are. There may be someone in the Universe that can be of assistance." Shin explains.

"I'll leave at once, Supreme Kai," Kibito answers, before disappearing.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I am your King!" Vegeta snarls, smashing the pillar next to us.

The doors to the chamber are thrown open, one of Vegeta's guards rushing in, hearing the loud noise.

"Get out!" He screams, blasting the guard out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I really am. But you need to trust me on this one. Knowing will do nothing but bring you more questions, and very little answers. I'm not sure if I could truly explain it anyway." I reply, shaking my head.

Vegeta is silent again, shaking from anger. For a moment I fully expect he's going to attack me. He takes several deep breaths, calming down greatly before he finally speaks again.

"I don't accept that. I have nothing to threaten you with Kll, or else I would. You are hiding something that affects the entire empire. But for now, I'll shelve the discussion, as you have something much more important to do for me...Kakarot said that it would be possible for you to revive my son. Is that true?" He asks.

I nod, "Yes. Not for another month or two, potentially as much as five, depending on circumstances."

"Then that's what you're to do. Revive my son, and I'll let you keep your secrets." Vegeta orders.

"Yes, my King," I reply.

"However...If I feel that your secret is endangering us, I will find a way to end you. The Empire is more important than any single Saiyan. Even one as powerful as you." He explains.

' _You'd try and fail, Vegeta. Of that I'm certain._ ' I think.

"There is one thing we need to discuss, that is of the utmost import," I say, getting his attention again. "Does the name Majin Buu mean anything to you?"

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta** \- Two Weeks Later…

Everything moved very quickly after that conversation. Explaining that there was a monster free in the Universe, that made Frieza look like a child in comparison, was a quick call to action. Vegeta was quick to order four more Gravity Chambers, and ramp up production of ascended Super Saiyans. I myself even got to spend another two weeks in the Gravity Chamber, maxing out my Strength and Endurance under 25x earth gravity. 299 Strength and Endurance may not have been a massive gain, but with what little time I was able to spare for training, the gain was enough for now.

I was in the middle of fighting two older Saiyans, who were quickly approaching ascension. Their Power Levels would soon be more than high enough to actually benefit from the transformation, so I was learning their buttons to help push them over the edge.

"Faster!" I yelled, ducking under a punch thrown by the one on the left, catching his arm above me, and throwing him through the air.

I rolled to the right, barely dodging the others blast of energy, jumping to my feet and returning fire. My own blasts catch him, knocking him back a dozen feet before he is able to block some of them. The other Saiyan closes on me, hoping to catch me off guard, but my ability to sense energy is perfect. I catch his fist, dragging him close and headbutting him in the forehead, as the other kicks at the back of my head.

Pushing through, I duck down, allowing the kick to catch the other in the face, knocking him completely out. As I turn to attack the remaining fighter, I freeze in place, a look of growing horror on my face.

"Stop!" I order, the Saiyan stopping his attack.

"What's wrong, Captain?" He asks, studying me.

"I don't know...Something doesn't feel right." I reply, looking around the area.

I stretch my senses out, trying to find what is bothering me so much, but I can't find it. There is something wrong, but I can't pinpoint it. There is a sudden bing from my Scouter, alerting me to a call. Reaching up, I tap my Scouter.

"Kakarot? What is it?" I ask.

' _I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling._ ' He answers.

"I feel it as well. I'm going to come pick you up. Something bad is happening." I answer, turning towards the other Saiyan. "Training is over for the day. Take your friend to the healing tanks. Dismissed!" I say, disappearing with a pop.

I reappear high above the Capital City, where Kakarot had stopped flying to contact me.

"Kakarot," I say when I appear.

"I don't know where it's coming from! Damnit!" He says.

"I know, I feel it too...I think something is coming." I tell him.

"Do you think it's that monster you told us about?" Kakarot asks.

"No...I don't think it's that." I say, stretching my senses out.

We're silent for a time, as I try my damndest to sense out everything around us. Several minutes pass before I finally feel it.

"There!" I yell, pointing to the sky.

A Saiyan Space Pod breaks through the atmosphere, heading right for the landing pads. I grab Kakarot's arm, using **Instant Transmission** to appear at the landing pads.

"Clear the area, now!" I order the Saiyans that are attending the landing pad.

They salute, and rush off in every direction, quickly following my orders. The Space Pod slams into the soft landing pad, quickly coming to a rest. I can sense a Power Level within that is practically boiling, it's so condensed. Even as compacted as it is, it's nearly 450m. Whatever being is inside is immensely powerful. The door pops open, the sun casting a shadow covering the face of the tall figure within. He stoops as he steps out into the sun, and I'm finally able to get an **Observe** to stick.

 **Name: Broly**

 **Title: The Legendary Super Saiyan**

 **Race: Saiyan Anomaly**

 **Age: 44 years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 14,482,751**

 **Lvl: 29**

 _Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Born once every few generations, The Legendary Super Saiyan is chaos incarnate. Born with infinite potential, they quickly reach a point of no return, their rage as infinite as their power. Broly has been in exile for over 40 years, returning only after sensing another Power Level like his own. He has been fighting his nature for decades, after killing his own father in a fit of rage at 11 years old._

 **Quest Success!**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Discover The Fate Of Broly**

 **Reward: 45,000XP**

My eyes widen, as my heart rate skyrockets. I see Broly's eyes tighten, as he stares around the area, taking in the home he'd never gotten to see. My mind is racing a thousand thoughts a second, piecing together every little bit I remember of my past lives knowledge. The feeling of foreboding from earlier has reached a fever pitch, the warning nearly screaming in my ear.

I flood my body with my energy, but I still feel as though I'm moving in slow motion. The knowledge that we nearly died fighting mini-Broly in the form of Sanna at the forefront of my mind. I can only imagine what facing a full powered Broly would be like. My eyes widen even further, almost comical in appearance, as I feel my vision slip away.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

Broly's eyes meet my own, taking in my appearance before they switch to the Saiyan standing right next to me. He freezes mid-step, his whole body tensing, as the air around us swirls. The air thickens, oppressive, as his Power Level skyrockets. His Aura rushes out, swirling around him in a maelstrom of putrid green, as his thick black hair lifts, spiking, tinging green. I'm moving in perpetual slow motion, as I grab Kakarot, using **Instant Transmission** to pop us away. We appear nearly a mile away, as I immediately ascend to Super Saiyan, pushing further past to Third Grade. The energy fills me, my aura a glowing beacon of yellow energy, as I scream.

" **Super Kaio-Ken Times 4!** " My Aura transitions to the burnt orange, my Power Level slamming to over 4B in an instant.

" **KAKAROT!** " We hear, the scream shaking the air, as the ground beneath us shakes as well.

Cracks are spreading, as a growing circle of destruction begins flowing outward, with Broly's glowing form right in the center. His Power Level never stops growing, moving so quickly that I can't even get a real read on it.

" **KAKAROT!** " We hear again, as a wall of energy explodes from the landing pad.

The wave of energy is moving too fast for us to even react, as it spreads rapidly, flash frying everything it touches. The wall quickly reaches us, slamming into us as well. My last thought is that there is no stopping that…

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

 _Flash_

Broly's eyes move to meet my own, taking in my appearance, but I'm already turning. As I turn enough to face Kakarot, my hands are flying up, barely reaching chest high, before I release the energy I was able to build up in the fraction of a second I was moving. The beam of energy slams into Kakarot's chest, carrying him with it, smashing him through several buildings. I turn again, back to Broly, hoping that I was fast enough to avert tragedy.

My eyes meet Broly's, his eyes wide at what to him must have seemed like an unprovoked attack. His body is alternately tensing, and relaxing, as his Power Level jumps between 450m and 600m. I reach up, tapping my Scouter, quickly bringing up Kakarot's connection.

' _What the fuck was that?'_ He asks as it connects.

"I can't explain right now. Do not come back to this area. Actually...leave the planet, for all our sakes. I'll explain as soon as I have this under control." I say, disconnecting the call.

"Is this Planet Vegeta?" Broly asks, from where he stands.

"It is. Welcome home, Broly." I reply as he cocks his head to the side.

Vegeta slams to a stop, dropping to the ground next to me. Looking between the two of us, he clearly wants to ask a question. I turn slightly, making brief eye contact before he speaks up.

"Who is this, Kll?" He asks, staring Broly down.

I frown for a moment, before realizing that this course of action must not lead to my own death, or I'd have seen it by now.

"This is Broly, King Vegeta," I say, seeing the recognition in his eyes. "He's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

I can feel Vegeta's energy begin to increase, but I quickly put a stop to that.

"Stop!" I yell, harshly. He freezes for a moment, glancing at me.

The last time I spoke so harshly to him flashes through his mind, where his attack on Sanna nearly got us all killed. As we have a silent conversation, Broly begins walking forward. I tense, waiting for the **Mind's Eye** to activate, but it never comes. Broly closes to within 10 feet of us, before dropping to one knee, bowing.

"King Vegeta, I'm here to ask for your help."

* * *

A/N: Who saw that coming?

Welcome back, boys and girls! I hope everyone has had a great week, and my American readers have enjoyed their holidays! Things are ramping up quickly, and mysteries abound. What help does Broly want? Where is Beerus? What untold destruction is Buu causing? What other threats lie just around the corner for Kll and the other Saiyans? Find out next time, in Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	24. Chapter 19

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 19** : The History Of Broly...

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta:** Age 737

Paragus lays in bed, having just hours ago returned from space. His sleep is fitful, empty, with the loss of his wife. He jerks awake, his Scouter binging repeatedly, alerting him to an incoming call. He grabs it, slipping it on and connecting.

"Yes, what is it?" He asks.

' _Paragus? It's Heron._ ' The voice comes through.

"Heron? What is it?" Paragus asks, wondering what could prompt him calling.

' _Paragus, we don't have much time. Your wife gave birth yesterday, right? Named him Broly?_ ' Heron asks, the urgency in his voice very evident.

"Y-yes? Why? Has something happened to him too?" He asks, climbing from his bed.

' _You need to come to the hospital now. Right now. Don't tell anyone you're coming._ ' He says, hanging up.

It takes a moment for the urgency in his words to really hit, but once they do, Paragus is flying as fast as he can. He can only wonder what is happening.

* * *

Land quietly on the roof, he spots Heron standing near the rooftop entrance. As he approaches, Heron motions him to be silent, as they slip down the stairs. A quick walk, with Heron checking around corners as they go before they reach his office. Heron closes the door, locks it, and closes the blinds on the door as well.

"What is this all about, Heron? What are you doing here?" Paragus asks once they are sitting.

"I work here, idiot. After I lost my arm, they needed to find a place for me. Combat medic transfers well to nursing, even if I only have one arm. That's not important, though." Heron explains.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for you to explain that. What's wrong with Broly?" Paragus asks.

Heron sighs, opening a folder that was waiting on his desk. "Your son was born with an unusually high Power Level. Normally, this wouldn't be much of an issue, but with how high it is, it prompted extra tests…"

"What does that mean, Heron? Explain, dammit!" Paragus snarls.

"Your son was born with a Power Level of over 10,000. During the tests performed afterward, it was found that his genes are...mutated. I don't fully understand what that means, but the Doctor that ran the test left immediately to transmit the data to the Palace. They even had to pull up extra data, to figure out what standard procedure is. Two of the other Doctor's looked very grim over it." Heron says, standing up.

"10,000? Shit...that's insane. What do you mean his genes are mutated?" Paragus asks.

"They didn't explain. All I know is that it doesn't look good. I could be wrong, Paragus, but I think they plan to kill your son." Heron says as he opens the door.

Paragus is floored. Everything seems to be crashing down around him. "Are you serious right now? Why would they kill my son? He's so strong!"

"I don't know, dammit! All I know is that when they pulled the data, they had to call the Head of Medicine to unlock the files. Whatever was in those files is causing them to panic." Heron says, motioning to the door.

"Your son is down the hall, 5 doors. He's in the first or second row of incubators. You need to take him and go. Don't stop for anything." Heron explains.

Paragus pauses, unable to think of anything to say in rebuttal. He'd fought with Heron by his side on the fields of Estra, in one of the only Saiyan revolts. They'd killed together, nearly died together. If it wasn't for Paragus, Heron would have lost his life, not just his arm.

"...Thank you, Heron." Paragus says as he brushes past him, rushing down the hall.

Heron watches his back as he enters the fifth door down. "You're welcome, Captain," He tells the empty hallway.

* * *

Paragus rushes down the hallway, pushing into the fifth door, quickly coming across the incubators that house the full-blooded Saiyan babies. The room, even at this late an hour, is a cacophony of screams and crying.

' _Come on come on!_ ' He thinks as he rushes down the row.

Reading the name tags as fast as he can, he quickly finds his sons incubator. While most of the other babies are crying, sniffling, or sleeping, his own son is quiet. Laying on his side, he is practically glaring at the Saiyan child in the incubator next to him. Following his eyes, Paragus recognizes the name of the child.

"Kakarot, huh? Bardock sure knows how to name them…" He says, before turning back to Broly.

Paragus reaches down and grabs his son, making his way back to the hallway. Looking both ways, he rushes back to the stairs leading to the roof. It's a short flight to the nearest launch pads. His own rank in the Saiyan army quickly gets him a pod, no one even bothering to ask why he is carrying a small child. As the pod closes, sealing tightly, Paragus holds his son close to his chest.

"You're all I have left, Broly. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He whispers as he falls asleep.

* * *

Heron would be executed two days later, for his part in Paragus's escape.

* * *

 **Planet Kerra** : Age 748

"Come along, son," Paragus says as they exit the passenger ship.

Many things had changed over the years, for Paragus and his son. Being on the run was rough for them, but Paragus was willing to sacrifice everything for his son. Cutting both of their hair, and removing both of their tails, they could pass as any general humanoid alien species. Moving from planet to planet, they quickly disappeared into the millions of planets that made up the occupied section of the galaxy. It had been four years since Paragus last felt that they may still be in danger.

The two work their way through the crowd, aiming to buy supplies at one of the many stalls in the trade center. Keeping an eye on Broly would never be easy, but his son tended to stay close to his side regardless. Unknown to Paragus, today would be the day that changes everything.

As Paragus haggles with one of the many vendors, he hears his son scream for him. Whipping around, he quickly notices that his son is nowhere to be seen.

"Broly?!" He yells, rushing through the market, trying desperately to see his son.

As he makes it to the entrance, he ignites his Aura, launching into the air. The crowd around him scatters, sensing that nothing good will come from this.

"Broly!" He screams, using his energy to make his voice carry as far as possible.

"Daddy!" He hears, from somewhere below.

' _Shit…_ ' He thinks, finally spotting his son.

He lands hard, the ground cracking slightly beneath him. He pushes through the screaming crowd, rushing around him, pushing, shoving, trying to exit the would be battlefield. He pushes his Aura out, blazing it in a show of force.

"Put him down, Tora!" He yells as he breaks through the crowd.

Tora, famed Lieutenant under Captain Bardock, holds Broly by the arm. He looks up, hearing his name.

"So I was right, hmm? When my Scouter alerted me that this small child had a Power Level of over 18,000, I was sure it was a glitch. Of course, I had to investigate...to think, I would find Paragus and his little mutant. Ha Ha Ha!" Tora laughs, ignoring the menacing look Paragus is giving him.

"Put my son down, Tora! He hasn't done anything to anyone!" Paragus yells.

"I'm under orders, Paragus. You know how it is with criminals. You and your son are wanted men, and I'll be taking you in. Fasha and Shugesh will be here soon. You can either come along now, or we'll beat you down first. Make your choice." Tora orders.

"Think about what you're saying! How can my son be wanted for anything? He hasn't been on Planet Vegeta since he was born! Tora, please...We fought together, once. We were friends, or so I thought. Don't do this." Paragus begs, looking at his son, and Tora.

Tora pauses for a moment, seeming to think about it.

"I'm sorry, Paragus. I really am. I'm a good soldier, and I follow my orders. Those orders say to bring you, and your son in. Dead, or alive." He answers finally, raising his free hand, a glowing ball of white forming.

Paragus's eyes harden, as he rushes forward, his Aura blazing around him. Taken aback, Tora abandons his attack, throwing Broly to the side, and blocking Paragus's opening attack. Dodging back, his ducks another punch, and the follow-up kick. Even though Paragus is nearly a decade older than Tora, Tora has spent most of his career on suicide missions, while Paragus was with the Elites.

Dropping down, he kicks Paragus's feet from beneath him, capitalizing on the man's blind rage. Pushing off of the ground, Tora spins in the air, bringing a kick down on the older mans back, smashing him into the ground. Using the force of the kick, he flips back, landing on the ground.

"Stop it, Paragus! I don't want to kill you!" Tora orders, as he squares up.

Paragus snarls, pulling himself off of the ground, launching forward again. His attacks come at blazing speed, putting Tora on his toes as he works to block and dodge. Two hits make it through, knocking the wind out of Tora, which gives Paragus the chance he needs to really close the distance. Paragus grabs Tora's head in his hands, yanking him down for a harsh knee to the face. The wet crack of Tora's nose is heard by everyone nearby, as blood gushes from the wound.

As Paragus yanks him back down for another devastating knee, a blast of energy slams into his side, launching him off. He lands on his side hard, rolling, before jumping back to his feet.

"Daddy!" Broly yells, trying to rush to his side.

"No Broly! Stay out of this!" Paragus orders, turning back to his attackers.

Tora stands there, holding his nose which is pouring blood down his chin and chest. Beside him are Fasha and Shugesh, having arrived as expected.

' _There is no way I can take down all three. Tora was hard enough as is! Fuck!_ ' He thinks, sizing them up.

Holding his side slightly, definitely bruised from the prior attack, he starts pushing out more of his energy.

"Broly, get to the ship and leave!" He orders, as he launches forward, slamming harshly into Shugesh, knocking him away.

As he spins in the air, trying to kick Tora, Fasha grabs him around the neck, dragging him back. Tora jumps forward, landing three solid hits into Paragus's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, making him gag.

"Run Broly!" He yells, struggling to break free.

A punch to the jaw snaps his head to the side, nearly knocking him out. Blood is pouring from his mouth, the damage too much to easily shrug off. As his vision starts to fade, he can only hope that Broly made a run for it. As long as he would live, Paragus was fine dying to protect him. The ground starts to shake, bringing him back to full consciousness, as the area is bathed in green light.

"DADDY!" Broly screams, as his Aura appears around him.

"What the fuck?" Shugesh says, as his Scouter bings to life, alerting him to the threat in front of them.

Broly screams, a visceral sound of agony and rage, as his pitch black hair spikes slightly, tinging green. Tora rushes forward, trying to attack him, but is slammed away by an invisible wall of energy, bouncing harshly off the ground.

"B-broly?" Paragus whispers as the ground around them starts to crack and rise into the air.

Fasha releases Paragus, sounding the retreat, as Tora drags himself from the ground. The three of them begin to run away, as a blinding wall of energy erupts from Broly's rising form, the very air around them boiling with the intensity. As Broly's scream reaches a fever pitch, the ground explodes, a burning wall of energy spreading in all directions. All he can see is red…

* * *

Broly wakes up, lying on the blackened, cracked ground. The sandy ground is cracked, nearly glass, from the intensity of the blaze. Broly looks around the devastation surrounding him nearly unfathomable. Burned, broken bodies as far as he can see, the once lively trade depot almost completely destroyed. The screams of the living are nearly overpowered by the screaming wind filling the area.

"D-daddy?" He whispers, trying to find Paragus.

He wanders through the wreckage, searching for a time. He'd never find a trace, but inside he would always know he was dead. His own power and rage had taken what little he had. It would set the tone for the next two decades.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet:** Age 752

Broly jerks awake from the same nightmare he's had every night, for the past four years. His breathing is heavy, as his muscle bulge, increasing in size from the fear and rage he feels. He concentrates, struggling to hold his rage back. It takes a time, but he manages again.

"Never again, dad...I'm sorry," he whispers, closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet:** Age 755

"Graaagh!" He screams, as the beams of energy slam into him.

He's tried so hard, for so many years, to contain the rage within him. Time and again, time and again, he seemed to find himself in danger. As the pain, and anger, pushes his rage to another height, he feels himself slip away again. He knows that when he wakes again, he'll find nothing but death and destruction in his wake.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet:** Age 759

Using his own hands to push the final log in place, he stands back to look at his first real home. Broly had been looking for a planet just like this one, for a very long time. Small, alone, with little in the way of intelligent species. He'd work the land, and be alone, and for once have peace.

"Peace...I wish we could have found it together, Father. You died protecting me, hoping that I would live to see another day...I do this for you." He whispers, staring up at the darkening sky.

* * *

He would know peace for many years, before being forced to leave the planet. He would heal, and grow, and learn to live with himself. One day, many, many years from now, he would sense something that would give him hope. He would sense a power, not unlike his own, and feel it disappear nearly as quick.

He would imagine a chance for redemption, a chance for control. He would abandon all he had built, leaving the house he had built, the land he had worked. He would go home.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta:** Age 781

' _Home..._ ' Broly thought, staring around at the buildings around him. He doesn't quite know how the child knew his name, but he has far more important questions to ask.

A second Saiyan lands near the young child in front of him. This Saiyan isn't the one previously blasted away. The planet around them was alive in a way that he hadn't felt in decades. He's nearly overwhelmed by the sights, smells, and sounds. It's almost too much to bear.

"This is Broly, King Vegeta," The young Saiyan says. "He's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

' _King Vegeta...Super Saiyan?_ ' Broly thinks, puzzling the situation over.

The young child yells at the King, which is equally as confusing in that he listened. Broly steps forward once, hesitating, before stepping again. He walks quickly now, gaining confidence with each step. As he finally approaches King Vegeta, he stops, kneeling in the way he had observed years before.

"King Vegeta, I'm here to ask for your help." He says, his head bowed.

There is silence for a moment, a long moment, enough that Broly looks up to see King Vegeta and the child sharing a look.

"What do you need, Broly?" The child asks.

Broly looks to King Vegeta, before turning back to the child.

"I need help controlling the monster that I've become."

* * *

A/N: And we are back, ladies and gentlemen! I know that this chapter wasn't what you were looking for, in the way of progressing the story, but I felt that the differences between DBZ Broly, and Dragonball: RPG Rebirth Broly, needed more explanation.

I recently received a review claiming that I was ruining the story because I wasn't following Canon. That everything I had written was wrong. While I agree that everything I've written is as far from Canon as possible, I'd like to reiterate that every single thing I've written has an explanation, every change stems from a moment in canon changing. I've done my best to explain that within the story, using the interludes, and the history chapters, but I know that some things will continue to slip through the cracks.

With that being said, I hope that all my readers will continue to enjoy my story, and share their thoughts on it with me when they can. Your reviews are my lifeblood, my inspiration.

The next chapter is coming! Will Broly find control? Where the fuck is Buu? Is Beerus ever showing up?

Until next time, everyone, this is Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	25. Chapter 20

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 20** : A Song of Blood and Regret...

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

The ground for miles around is a mix of ash and dust. The bodies are broken, charred, crushed, ripped apart. It appears as though a natural disaster had come through, leaving not a single life in its wake. The world is burning, an entire civilization left in ruins. A single boy sits in the ashes, sobbing his heart out.

"No! No please not again!" He screams, seeing the world in ruins around him.

"Why...Why do I keep doing this?" He screams as the ground around him begins to heat up with the energy his body is pumping out.

As the ground begins to crack, he realizes that his anger is again taking hold. He tries to hold back, but it's a lost cause. As his vision fades, he knows that the planet, which was already in ruins, would most likely not be there when he wakes up…

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"I learned after that to stay away from people. Each and every time I would think I may be fully in control, I'd lash out, killing everyone around me." Broly says, staring off into the distance.

' _Jesus Christ…_ ' I thought, barely believing what I was being told.

Broly has truly suffered, for what he was. An uncontrollable monster, ready to break free at the slightest provocation, who's rage would set fire to the world. Quite literally, at times. I could feel pity, and even fear, creeping up behind **The Gamer's Mind**. The life he had lived was truly terrible.

"Why do you think we can help you, Broly?" King Vegeta asked.

We had long since moved from the landing pads and were deep within the Palace. All other Saiyans within the area had been moved elsewhere so that there would be no potential distractions. As hard as it was to say, Broly was the worst kind of Time Bomb. The kind with no way to know when it will explode.

Broly's eyes snap back towards Vegeta from where he was lost in thought.

"I can sense a person's strength from far, far away. I sensed someone nearly like me, and then it quickly went away. Knowing how quickly I grew in strength, I thought that another like me, with that kind of power, would most likely be the strongest on Planet Vegeta." Broly explains, as his eyes turn towards me.

"I had thought that maybe you could control them, or that they themselves had control. Am I wrong?" He asks.

I share a look with Vegeta, before doing my best to explain.

"The Power you sensed belonged to a girl named Sanna. She hid her power, and what she was, so that she could attempt to kill King Vegeta, and did succeed in killing the Prince. I'm sorry to tell you, Broly, that we could not control her." I say, before continuing. "However, she didn't want control, and you do. With time, I see no reason that it isn't doable. What do you think, Vegeta?"

"It should be possible. There are other races in the universe that have issues with rage, and anger. There must be something out there. Broly, I think it may be best either for us to sedate you, or for you to leave the planet, while we work out a way to help you. It's your choice." Vegeta replies.

Broly thinks for a moment, before asking, "If I stay, will it help find a way to control me easier?"

"I can't say, but it's possible." Vegeta answers.

"Then I'll stay. Do what needs to be done, please." Broly says.

* * *

I found myself floating in the sky, watching the stars go by as I float lazily in the wind. The air is nearly frozen, but my own power is more than enough to keep me warm. The stories Broly had shared really hit me hard. There is a difference between evil, and good, in my opinion. From the outside, someone seeing Broly in a fit of madness would assume he is evil, uncaring, and murderous.

Yet, that couldn't be further from the truth. The man was a walking machine of destruction, yet sought peace. He spent decades alone, simply trying not to kill everyone around him. To hear of his failures seemed to somehow touch me in a way I hadn't felt in a long long time. With a thought, I disappear with a pop.

* * *

I reappear on Kami's Lookout, nearly at the edge. Looking around, I don't see anyone out and about. I push my senses out, tracking down Kami, Elder Moori, and Mr. Popo. I track them down to the lower levels but don't bother heading that way. Instead, I make my way to the Pendulum Room. I stand in the center, again thinking that I need to be stronger. The room glows around me before it finally kicks in.

There is silence.

There is all-encompassing blackness.

 **Welcome to the Training Room!**

 **Please Select a Level!**

1\. They have arrived…

2\. A broken promise…

The rest of the options are still greyed out. I can see that by successfully making it through 'They have arrived…', that I've unlocked the second option. I consider for a moment, my last time here, before again tapping on #1. The world blurs around me, fading in and out before everything pops into focus. Again, far below me, are the familiar powers of Vegeta, Nappa, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. With a pop, I disappear, reappearing amongst them.

"Hi, guys!" I announce as everyone drops into a fighting stance.

"W-what?" Gohan says, nearly shaking.

"Another one!" Krillin announces, seeing my tail.

' _Oh...that's right. I didn't have a tail last time. Hmm…_ ' I think.

"You there, Saiyan!" Vegeta says, pointing at me.

I turn more fully towards them, taking in their visage.

' _Seriously though...where did Nappa go in this game?_ ' I wonder.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" Vegeta asks.

"Me? My name is Kll, and I'm from nowhere. The better question to ask is what am I doing here." I reply, smirking. I just know this is going to piss him off.

"You will answer me! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" He yells, clicking on his Scouter.

It beeps several times, setting on my current Power Level of 2,000.

"Hmmph. You're useless, kid. Barely stronger than Raditz." He scoffs.

"...Are you sure about that?" I ask, as I slowly start increasing my Power Level. I turn towards Gohan and them, "You three need to leave. I've got this."

"V-Vegeta?" Nappa exclaims in the background, as he hears Vegeta's Scouter beep.

Krillin whispers to Piccolo and Gohan, staring me down. As one, they ignite their Auras, launching into the air. My Power Level was going up, and up, faster and faster, the entire time. I turn back towards Vegeta, and I could see that the indicator on his Scouter was a barely readable blur as the ground begins to crack around me.

"I'll say it once, Vegeta. Leave this planet now. You're no match for me." I growl as I crest 100K.

Vegeta is practically shaking, a look of fear and loathing on his face. Nappa, who is without his Scouter, rushes forward, slamming his giant fist into me. I don't even budge, not even feeling the hit as it connects. The look on his face shifts from anger to fear almost instantly, as he backs up.

"V-Vegeta?" He asks. "What do we do?"

"We leave, Nappa. Call for your pod." He orders, as he takes out his remote.

We stand in silence for several moments, before both Saiyan Space Pods slam into the ground nearby.

"Oh, and Vegeta?" I say as they turn to leave. "I wouldn't suggest trying to blow the planet up from space. Got it?"

Neither turns back to me, before entering their Pods. Moments later, both launch off, heading for space. Time freezes around me, as an indicator pops up in front of me.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Finished!**

 ** _They Have Arrived…_**

 ** _Peaceful Resolution! + 1000XP_**

 ** _Bonuses:_**

 ** _Terrifying Presence + 1000XP_**

 ** _Total: +2000XP_**

 ** _55,650XP till Lvl 17!_**

I click it away and find myself back in the Training Room. The floating options are there again, but something new has been added.

 **Welcome to the Training Room!**

 **Please Select a Level!**

1\. They have arrived…

2\. A broken promise…

 **What if?**

1\. ?

There are several blurred out options under the 'What if?' sections. There is no further information, so I'll have to look into it later. I reach out, tapping on #2, as everything blurs around me again.

* * *

Everything pops back into view, and I quickly get my bearings. The world is dark around me, and the location seems mildly familiar.

' _Wait...is this Namek? When...where?_ ' I think as I turn on the spot.

"Oh. That makes sense." I say, spotting Porunga in the distance.

Of course, this sets the current simulation as being in the Namek Saga. Goku recently got his body back from Ginyu, Gohan and Krillin are wishing Piccolo back to life...Vegeta is about to get pissed, and Frieza is on his way. Guru is going to die in..

"Three...two...one…" I say, staring at Porunga in the distance.

"Uh...Three...Tw-fuck!" I exclaim as Porunga disappears.

I launch into the air, heading in that direction, moving at a good pace. I can sense Frieza heading this way as well, Piccolo just popped up on the other side of the planet, Kakarot is healing nicely, and Vegeta is filled with rage and terror. As I drop from the sky, Frieza makes his appearance below as well. I've kept my Power Level nice and low, all stealthy like so that I needn't worry too much about being sensed out. It's weird knowing almost all of them can sense me, while the Saiyans of my own time is still reliant on Scouters.

Frieza is freaking out, and bitching up a storm over there, and I'm already tired of listening in on the asshole that took my eye. I start stalking forward, my Power Level jumping up to 10m with barely a thought. The ground around me shakes lightly, as Vegeta nearly drops to his knees under the weight of my power. Gohan and Krillin launched themselves into the air the moment I made my appearance, obviously expecting I was a potential enemy. The look on their faces as they get a real sense of the amount of power I have is immensely satisfying.

"Hey, Frieza!" I yell as I push my Power Level even higher.

"What's this, Vegeta? Another friend of yours come to die?" Frieza laughs.

"No…" I whisper as I slide my hand through his back, out his chest, like a hot knife through butter.

Blood pours from his mouth, as I pull my hand back out, doing even more damage. He stumbles forward, turning slightly, unbelieving that I moved so fast that he didn't even see he drops to his knees, I reach forward, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him back up slightly.

"Goodbye...Frieza." I tell him, as I yank, ripping his head from his body.

The world freezes around me, as an alert pops up.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Finished!**

 ** _A Broken Promise..._**

 ** _Frieza Defeated: 1400XP_**

 ** _Frieza Defeated In His First Form: 600XP_**

 ** _Bonuses:_**

 ** _Terrifying Presence + 1000XP_**

 ** _Total: +3000XP_**

 ** _52,650XP till Lvl 17!_**

That was so cathartic! Eye taking asshole deserved that, for sure. I'm going to have to run through that exercise a few more times when I get the chance…

* * *

"Come now, child...Surely you didn't expect this would be easy?" The tall, green, alien looking creature says, laughing at me.

I've pumped out every bit of my power, currently sitting at a 4x Super Kaioken, pushed all the way to Super Saiyan Third Grade...and it wasn't even fucking close. The cell had a Power Level of nearly 30 billion, and he wasn't even sweating. Every dirty trick, every sneak attack, even pushing my body to nearly suicidal levels of power increases, and I couldn't even touch him. The fact was that I was simply outclassed.

"What is it, Saiyan? Are you giving up? " Cell asks, as he begins walking towards me. "I thought you'd be at least a small challenge...I guess...We're both disappointed."

I drop the forced Ascension, and Super Kaioken, reverting to base level Super Saiyan. I'm still gasping, my heart pumping at what feels like a mile a second. I look up just in time to see the blast of energy engulf me…

 **Bing! Training Exercise Failed!**

 ** _Perfection..._**

 ** _21,450XP till Lvl 17!_**

I jerk as my vision clears, and I find myself back in the Training Room.

"Jesus...I knew I'd be outclassed, but to basically be played with? Talk about a quick way to deflate my ego…" I say out loud, gazing at the current list of available exercises.

 **Welcome to the Training Room!**

 **Please Select a Level!**

1\. They have arrived…

2\. A broken promise…

3\. Note to the past…

4\. A Chance for a Future...

5\. Family Catharsis…

8\. Gingersnap…

7\. Island of the Damned…

8\. Perfection...

 **What if?**

1\. ?

I still hadn't managed to unlock any of the 'What if?' exercises, but I had made my way through several of the normal ones. After killing Frieza in 'A Broken Promise…', I went on to kill him again in 'Note to the Past', easily taking care of Cold and Frieza with the help of Trunks. 'A Chance for a Future' had me in Trunk's timeline, helping him and Gohan against the Androids. It seems to me, from my own experience, that had Trunks been able to ascend to Super Saiyan, they would have defeated the Androids. As it were, Gohan and I struggled but managed it in the end.

'Family Catharsis' had me arriving in South City, preparing for the Arrival of Androids 19 and 20. It quickly led to us facing off against 17 and 18, which due to some trickery, some absolute fuckery, and using Instant Transmission to carry Trunks and Vegeta into better attack locations and save them from potential damage, we won that one too. It cost Trunks a leg, but a victory is a victory. The final three were all related to Cell. Fighting against Cell in Gingertown, before he had a chance to absorb thousands of people, was actually really easy. Teaming with Piccolo, Tien, and 16, and 18, defeating him after the absorption of 17 was rough but doable.

' _But fuck fighting his perfect form again. That shit was humbling. Goku and Gohan had their work cut out for them…_ ' I thought as I closed the Training Room.

The Pendulum Room slides back into focus, and I notice that it's actually daytime now. I wonder for a moment how the time spent in the room compares to the outside world, before quickly discarding the thought. I make my way out, before launching into the air. I take the time to fly around the planet completely, only taking three hours, to give everything a good long think.

' _I need to train, I need to unlock Super Saiyan 2, I need to wish back Indivia and those that died while I fought Sanna._ ' I think as I see Kami's Lookout on the horizon.

I know the Dragonballs won't be usable for several more months, but I can't help but wish that I could do more. Either way, it's time to really push. Buu is most likely reborn, and I can't even beat Cell. This needs to change, and it needs to change now…

* * *

 **Far, Far away, but not so long ago…**

Majin Buu stands before a large crowd of people, the milling masses shaking with terror. His arms are crossed, looking almost bored, as three people are brought forward.

"S-sir...these are the three strongest of our people, just as you requested…" One of the smaller guards announces.

Majin Buu stalks forward, walking around the three of them, studying them momentarily.

"The two on the left are useless. I'll take him," He says, pointing at the one on the right.

The small creatures nod profusely, locking the prisoner up again, and transporting him to Majin Buu's ship. Once the ship has taken off, Majin Buu approaches the condemned man.

"What do you plan to do to me, you monster?!" He yells once the gag is removed.

Majin Buu says nothing, simply placing his hand on the man's chest. Moments later, his arm liquifies, pouring out like a flood, covering the man, before absorbing back into his body. There is a small pulse of energy, as he is fully absorbed. Cocking his head to the side, he studies the small differences this absorption has brought to him.

' _Traveling the stars, absorbing the strongest fighters of each race I come across, was a fantastic idea…_ ' He thinks as he returns to the helm.

With but a thought, the ship begins scanning for more life forms…

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

I pop back into existence not too far away from my apartments and begin heading that way. I pause, sensing Bara on the far side of the city, training again.

' _Well...If I can't unlock Super Saiyan 2, I suppose having a way to win would be a good idea…_ ' I think, before using Instant Transmission to jump to his location.

Bara is fighting against three other Saiyans, all three Super Saiyans, and is easily outclassing all three. As strong as I've gotten, I have to say that Bara is still the better fighter, technique wise. If we were of equal strength, he'd beat the shit out of me easily. I wait out the fight, till Bara finished up with them.

"Hey, Bara!" I say, dropping down to them.

The two fighters still conscious salute me, so I dismiss them. Bara finished cleaning up a bit, before coming over to me.

"Hey, Kll! It's been a few weeks man, where have you been?" He asks.

"Here and there. Trying to prepare for the future, you know?" I say, thinking of several options.

"I know man. I'm trying to keep up as well. You're still outpacing me, I can tell, though." He says, fitting his Scouter back on. "What brought you all the way out here?"

I don't say anything for a while, just staring off into the distance, before I turn back to him.

"Have you ever heard of an ability called 'Fusion'?"

* * *

A/N: Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome back to Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! First, I want to apologize for the month-long absence. Between the ramp up to Audit season, work, a bought of the flu, holidays, and other such bullshit, I've been crazy busy! No time at all to really sit down, and pump out a chapter. Thankfully, I think I should be able to manage a chapter at least once every two weeks from now on!

Things are really ramping up in the Rebirth Universe! Buu is growing stronger and stronger, Kll can't push any further, Beerus is still searching, and no one seems to have a plan! Will Fusion be the answer?

Find out next time, on Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!


	26. Chapter 21

Dragonball: RPG Rebirth

A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."

* * *

Chapter 21: A Power Beyond...

* * *

Planet Vegeta

"So let me get this straight…" Bara said, after hearing my explanation. "We do a dance, at the same time, and somehow that fuses us together for a bit, making a warrior of untold power?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but it does actually work. I can prove it if you simply try it with me." I explain.

"I mean, it's worth a shot I guess. What do I do?" He asks?

I move into the first position, lowering my Power Level to match his own exactly. He mirrors me on the other side, as we slowly go through the motions. It takes about 15 minutes, but eventually, it seems that we've gotten it down just right.

"Alright, so, as we move, everything needs to be in sync. Breathing, heartbeat, even blinking! Everything needs to be perfect. You ready?" I ask.

"Yep!" He replies, getting into position a few feet from me.

First position! "Fu!"

Second position! "Sion!"

Third position! Our fingers tap, perfectly in sync, our Power Levels perfectly in sync.

"Haaaa!" We yell, our movements and voices a fusion motion and noise.

* * *

Grand Kai's Planet

"That's ridiculous, North Kai!" South Kai exclaimed. "Do you not understand what's happening here?"

"Of course I do you, idiot! And I am telling you now, the only ones in my quadrant that would stand a chance against Buu, are the Saiyans!" North Kai yelled back.

As those two bicker in the background, Kibito continues his conversation with the Grand Kai.

"Hmm...So what you're saying is that the Supreme Kai is truly worried?" Grand Kai asked.

"Very much, Grand Kai. Unless we can find someone in the mortal realm that can stop the monster Buu, we may lose it entirely. Then it is only a short time before his eyes fall on the Kai realm again…" Kibito explains.

"Well, we'll just have to find out where we stand then. Kai's!" Grand Kai yelled.

"-ed! Your quadrant hasn't had a champion in nearly 80,000 years!...Um, Yes Grand Kai!" King Kai finishes, turning at attention.

As the 4 directional Kai's approach, Grand Kai asks of them if they know of anyone in the Galaxy that may be of help.

"I may have someone, Grand Kai…" King Kai says, thinking of a lone Saiyan warrior.

* * *

Planet Vegeta

Nothing...Nothing happened at all!

"What the fuck?" I asked, staring at the pop-up.

Due to 'The Gamer' perk, your body, and consciousness

is incompatible with 'Fusion'!

"Fuck…" I say, shaking my head.

"Uh...was something supposed to happen?" Bara asks.

"Yeah, something was supposed to happen. Fuck me...Apparently, the technique doesn't work for me." I explain, sitting in the grass.

Bara frowns, before asking, "Why not teach it to other people then?"

"I'm worried about what that kind of power could be used for in the hands of an enemy. Imagine if Sanna had been able to fuse with another Saiyan that hated us. They would have flattened us, easily." I say, a slight shudder at the thought.

"Well, I don't know man." Bara shrugs, "If it may be the only way to keep us safe, we may need to do it, and damn the consequences."

His Scouter goes off, and I hear a feminine voice come through, but can't hear any details.

"I've gotta run, Kll. Let me know if you need my help with anything." He announces as he launches into the air.

'If only he could understand just how much help we all need right now…' I think, before closing my eyes.

* * *

Space

"How much longer, Whis?" Beerus asks, for what feels like the 4th time.

"Not too much longer, my Lord! I'd say another hour and we'll be at the Planet of the Kai's. I'm sure someone there will be able to point us in the direction of this, uh, 'Super Saiyan God' you're looking for." Whis replies, looking over his shoulder.

"Fine fine. Wake me when we get there." Beerus replies, curling up.

* * *

Earth

I find myself standing in the Pendulum room again. I don't know why, but it seems that every time I have free time, I can't seem to get it off my mind. It also happens to be the only way for me to gain experience quickly at the moment, and I'm getting really close to level 17. It whirls to life around me, and I quickly select 'They have arrived…'.

I can sense Vegeta and Nappa down there, harassing Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo. I know that Goku is on his way, and decide that this time, I'll just hang out and watch. The fight is fairly one-sided, with Nappa smacking them around rather easily. There is a blast of light, taking Piccolo with it. Any second, Goku will be here.

'I wonder…' I think, as Goku drops to the ground far below, Nimbus saving Gohan.

I drop as well, slamming hard into the ground, causing cracks to form all over. Nappa turns to say something to me, but I quickly formed palm blast erases him from existence.

"Y-you monster!" Goku yells at me. "He was your friend!"

I raise an eyebrow at that, before again realizing that the armor and tail kinda place me as a Saiyan immediately. Goku jumps forward, attempting to punch me in the face, but it's an easy dodge. Again and again, I dodge each attack he throws, replying with body shots, and leg kicks, that slowly damage him. A hard snap kick to the side launches him away, causing him to skid across the ground. He rolls, hopping to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth.

"D-daddy!" Gohan yells, running to his side.

"No Gohan!" Goku yells, turning slightly towards him. "You and Krillin need to leave here, right now!"

"I don't know who you are, kid, but you've got a lot of strength. Where did you come from?" Vegeta asks, staring at the charred spot Nappa once stood.

"I was sent away from Planet Vegeta as a kid. I overheard Raditz transmission, and thought I'd come help." I reply.

"Hmm. Well, kill these fools and let's get a move on. We need to leave for Planet Namek ASAP." Vegeta orders.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta" I reply, raising my hand towards Goku, who is trying to convince Krillin and Gohan to leave.

"Too late!" I yell, releasing the built up energy.

Goku turns, seeing the approaching blast of energy, and shoves Gohan out of the way. The blast engulfs him and Krillin, quickly snuffing out their lives. The explosion covers the area in smoke and dust, the red dirt clinging to the very air. A second blast of energy is launched, this one by Vegeta, into the cloud of dust. The moment it hits its target, the simulation ends.

Bing! Training Exercise Finished!

They Have Arrived…

Played The Villain + 1000XP

Kill Goku + 600XP

Kill Krillin + 300XP

Kill Nappa + 400XP

Bonuses:

What if? + 2000XP

Total: +3300XP

17,150XP till Lvl 17!

As soon as I swipe it away, I'm back in the Training Room and am met with a pleasant surprise.

Welcome to the Training Room!

Please Select a Level!

1\. They have arrived…

2\. A broken promise…

3\. Note to the past…

4\. A Chance for a Future...

5\. Family Catharsis…

8\. Gingersnap…

7\. Island of the Damned…

8\. Perfection...

What if?

1\. What If - 'Goku, Krillin, and Gohan died during the Saiyan Invasion?'

I don't even hesitate before tapping on the unlocked 'What If?' mode. The room spins before everything comes back into focus. Again, I find myself on Namek, having just stepped out from a Space Pod. A second pod is opening a few dozen feet away, with Vegeta exiting as well.

"Let's go kid! The Scouter says there are several energy sources about two miles that way." Vegeta orders, pointing west. "Probably a village of sorts. Someone there can lead us to the Dragonballs."

I nod, following him into the air. My own Scouter is binging repeatedly, each time it receives a transmission from Frieza's army. It seems that Vegeta's isn't programmed with their codes, as his isn't getting anything here. Mine, however, having been issued during a time when Frieza wasn't terrified of Saiyans and seems to be fully functional.

'I wonder if he knows his doesn't work correctly?' I wonder.

I follow along behind Vegeta, as he massacres several Villages, gathering Dragonballs as we go. I don't step in, but neither do I help. I've killed plenty before, but the Nameks have a special place in my heart. We end up fighting against Dodoria and Zarbon, to snag two more. I make quick work of Dodira, but Vegeta is nearly killed by Zarbon. The lack of a Zenkai from earth's battle, which I completely forgot about, is hampering him quite a bit.

Once he's unconscious though, I destroy Zarbon and get him into a healing chamber. The hours pass by slowly, which I spend hiding the 5 Dragonballs we'd gotten in some nearby mountains. Listening in on the radio chatter from Frieza's men is actually pretty funny. Finding Dodoria's bisected body, and Zarbon's headless body caused a fantastic panic. I was tracking Frieza's trek across the planet, following along with what I remembered from Canon. If the timing was right, he'd be heading towards Guru soon.

'Should I intervene? I can kill him with absolutely no trouble in his first form, without even powering up. Stopping him from running amok would probably be a good idea…' I think as he begins making his way to Guru.

I look over at Vegeta, the timer on the tank saying he had at least several more hours before being fully healed. Making my decision, I concentrate and disappear with a pop. I reappear standing just a few feet away from Guru and can sense Nail flying out to meet Frieza. I consider going out and saving Nail's life but am stopped by Guru noticing my presence.

"Hello...young Saiyan…" He says, his voice weak, and frail.

"Hello, Elder Namekian," I reply.

He coughs for a moment, before turning his head slightly to look more at me. "You're an enigma...you've watched...as your friend has killed hundreds of my people...yet your heart is one of peace." He says, coughing again. "Tainted...yet good...why have you come here?"

"I don't actually know if any answer I could give would explain it fully. I guess it all boils down to the Dragonballs." I explain.

We both pause for a moment, feeling Nail get struck down. I know that any minute now, Frieza will be heading back in this direction.

Guru sighs, before saying, "Another of my children dead…"

"Frieza won't live much longer. Once he gets here, I'll be killing him." I tell him, turning towards the entrance to leave.

"Wait...I can sense...that you have nearly limitless potential...A potential you've...barely scratched the surface of… Allow me...to unlock it...so that you may struggle less against Frieza." He whispers.

I approach, shrugging. I doubt that the effect will carry over, as this is a simulation within a simulation, but whatever. Guru places his hand on my head and is silent for a moment. There is a pop, and I feel energy flood my body.

Potential Unlocked!

+10 Energy Modifier

'Holy shit!' I think, pulling up my mini character sheet. That bonus pushed my Power Level as a Super Saiyan to nearly 1B by itself. Pushing to Grade 3, with a 4x Super Kaio-Ken, would put me at over 5B.

"Thank you, Elder. I have to go now, Frieza is here." I tell him.

Guru doesn't reply, instead turning towards the entrance as well. The door is ripped open not a second later, Frieza in his first form framed in shadows. He steps in, pausing at the sight of me. His eyes narrow, before he addresses me.

"Odd. I would have sworn that the only Saiyan left was Vegeta." He says, "Who are you?"

I consider replying but decide that I'd rather not waste my time. With a flick, my Aura flashes gold, sending my Power Level skyrocketing. In a tenth of a second I'm at nearly 400m, and another tenth, my fist is slamming into Frieza's chin, shattering it into microparticles, as he is launched backward out of the door. Another flash and I'm slamming him into the ground, his broken bloody body sinking nearly 80 feet deep. I raise a single hand, barely pulsing my energy, flash frying everything below me for 500 feet around, at least 200 feet deep.

All that remains is a deep crater of steaming, molten rock. I drop my transformation, using Instant Transmission to pop back into Guru's home. His eyes are closed, and his breathing is heavy. I say his name several times, but there are no replies coming. I grab the Dragonball from atop his throne, popping off to drop it with the five we already had. I had to check around a bit, jumping to the highest concentrations of Power Levels on the planet, before I found Frieza's ship.

A few dead henchmen later, and I had the final Dragonball. I left it with the other six and began the wait for Vegeta to finish healing.

'I should probably grab one of the children to force them to make wishes for us…' I think, selling down near the machine.

* * *

Two hours later, Vegeta is fully healed, and we're standing out in the open with the Dragonballs splayed out in front of us.

"We're going to need a Namekian to make the wish for us, Prince Vegeta. The Dragonballs use their language." I explain.

Vegeta looks at me out of the corner of his eye, before motioning me off. I fly to the west about 4 miles, before spotting a relatively intact village. I can sense several low Power Levels within, some of which are probably children. I drop down, landing outside the village, and begin making my way inside.

"So, here's the thing. I've killed the monster that has been killing your people. Mostly. I'm also aware of the fact that your Dragonballs grant three wishes. My partner, however, is not aware." I say as I enter the center. "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

I wait several minutes before a few of the more brave Namekians begin making their way out of their homes. Seeing that they didn't immediately get killed, more and more come out.

"Your Elder is dying," I say, causing them all to gasp. "When I last saw him, he was practically comatose. He seems the type to never use the Dragonballs in his own favor, which I kinda get, but it may be your people's last hope. So here is my offer. One of the children comes with me and makes three wishes. One for my partner, one for me, and the final one is to restore Guru to his youth."

"We can't do that!" One of the older Namekians yells.

"Yeah! We've sworn never to use the Dragonballs for personal gain!" A second chimes in.

I let them squabble for a bit before I get tired of it. Raising my Power Level, the ground around us begins shaking. The ones that can sense my Power Level begin shaking, as I quickly hit 500k.

"One, I wasn't giving you a choice. The wishes will be made, one way or another." I inform them, making it clear that there are to be no more arguments. "Two, think about it for a second. Restoring him to his youth would give you thousands of more years of his wisdom, while also giving you a powerful protector."

"You obviously need both. Three...Feel free to tell Guru that I forced you to do it." I tell them, as I start walking forward. "Because I am."

* * *

Two minutes later I find myself standing before the Dragonballs again, a small Namekian child along with me. Vegeta is standing off to the side, waiting impatiently.

"What's the holdup?" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm sorry, Prince. We're going over the wording of the wish so that nothing interferes with your immortality." I reply, before turning back to the child.

"Now listen...he can not know that it grants three wishes. So you'll need to make all three wishes at the same time, okay?" I whisper to the child.

"Y-yes...I-I will wish that Vegeta is Immortal, that Guru is restored to his Youth, and...Um...What did you want?" He stammers.

I had considered this for practically the entire time I was here. Seeing as it was a simulation within a simulation, I highly doubted anything that happened in here with physical repercussions would carry on out of it. I didn't earn Zenkais for the damage I've taken, I didn't earn Battle points for defeating strong enemies, and I didn't get XP for the fights either. What I did get, however, is memories and knowledge.

"I want the knowledge of how to unlock Super Saiyan 2," I told him.

"W-what does that mean?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just say it exactly like that, and it'll work out, alright?" I explain.

The child nods, approaching the Dragonballs. As he begins speaking to them, I turn to Vegeta.

"Prince, we should leave as soon as your wish is granted," I say, getting his attention.

"And why is that?" He asks.

"Frieza is still on the planet somewhere. Even with you being immortal, we still don't have the strength to defeat him. It will take time for us to gain the strength needed to defeat him." I explain.

Vegeta thinks over my words and begins to reply when the Dragonballs begin flashing and glowing. They practically explode in front of us, Porunga rising high into the sky. The Namekian child begins speaking, quickly, my subtitles showing that he is following the wishes as he should.

"Hmm...Your wishes are granted." Porunga rumbles, his eyes glowing red.

Moments later, the Dragonballs have risen into the sky, launching away at breakneck speed. Multiple images flash through my mind, knowledge pouring into my head like a waterfall. I sense the change come over Guru, as his body is restored to that of a young Namekian. His Power Level jumps to nearly 200k, as he wakes from his coma. I remain stock still, as the world pauses around me, greying out. The world around me fades, till nothing but black remains. There is a flash in the darkness, and the world is back in focus.

A slideshow of images passes by, showing Vegeta and I leaving the planet. Another set shows Guru killing Frieza's remaining henchmen, and helping to heal many of the injured. Another set shows Vegeta and I traveling through space, but the destination is unknown. Another flash and the training room begins to slip back into view.

Bing! Training Exercise Finished!

What If - 'Goku, Krillin, and Gohan died during the Saiyan Invasion?'

Played The Villain + 1000XP

Kill Frieza + 1000XP

Make Wishes + 500XP

Bonuses:

Potential Unlocked + 10 Energy Modifier

What if? + 2000XP

Total: +4500XP

12,650XP till Lvl 17!

I push the notification aside, as I exit immediately, The Pendulum Room barely forming around me before I'm disappearing in an Instant Transmission. I pop back into existence several thousand light years away, on a planet I once used to try and gain control of my Golden Oozaru form. The ground is charred, smashed, giant craters the size of cities dot the landscape.

You see, I had finally gotten the information I wanted. It seemed easy, in retrospect, and I couldn't understand how I had missed it for so long. I had been pushing myself for years, trying to unlock Super Saiyan 2, knowing that it's the first step towards beating some of the strongest foes in the universe. I push slightly, my hair sparking to golden, as my Power Level quickly shoots up to over one billion.

Just as I would normally do to push my body into Grade Two or Grade Three, I start decompressing my internal energy. My body starts to pulse, my muscles threatening to bulge outwards like a steroid rage infested monster. I pull back, shoving the energy outward, not inward, as the ground around me cracks in all directions. The golden energy sparks in the air, as I begin screaming, as the energy I'm producing floods into the air around me.

I flick The Gamer's Mind off, letting the emotions roll over me again. My muscles pulse again, as the air begins to spark around me, the energy I'm pumping nearly hot enough to light the air itself on fire. As the ground breaks apart in a giant circle around me, large chunks of rock rising into the sky, my head flies back as I manage to shove every bit of excess power from my body.

Every single bit of energy produced by my body during the decompression was pushed out, swirling around me in the air. My body is practically a generator, the air around me sparking with bioelectricity. My hair, normally thick, long spikes, has thinned out, spikier, more jagged. My muscles have grown slightly, and I feel as though I weigh absolutely nothing. Every breath I huff out feels as though it is filled with the very energy I released.

Limits Released!

Super Saiyan Lvl 2 Unlocked!

+10 Permanent Energy Modifier

It seemed easy, in the end, because it actually was. It wasn't a transformation, in as much as it was an extension of what I already knew how to do. Decompressing my energy, but not using it to increase my strength, instead of pushing it outward into the world around me, I entered into what I could only describe as a perfect form of synchronicity. It seemed that using the energy to increase your strength actually burned more of it than you actually gained.

'It was imperfect…', I think as I push my Power Level to the highest it could possibly go.

The sparks of bio-electricity zap and crack around me, as I look down at myself. Even without effort, the world around me seems to be another level of slow motion than ever before. I stand there, feeling absolutely no strain to hold the transformation, even though I know I'm burning energy. I wait, expecting at any minute to lose the transformation since it was the first time, but it never comes. With a slight grunt, I release it myself, the loss of energy like a bath of cold water.

I fall to my knees, breathing heavily, as though I just ran several marathons back to back. I pull up my character sheet and break out into a wide grin at what I see.

"I did it," I say as I stand back up.

There is a soft pop of displaced air, as I disappear with Instant Transmission.

* * *

A/N: AND WE ARE BACK!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the true implications that come from it. Kll has finally broken through the proverbial wall, and unlocked Super Saiyan 2! The Kai's are in a panic, Beerus is coming! Fusion was completely fucking useless! What does the future hold for Kll, and the rest of the Saiyan race? Will Broly find peace? Just how powerful is the Training Room? Find out next time...on Dragonball!: RPG Rebirth!

* * *

Chapter 22 Preview:

* * *

I stare in horror at the energy he was pumping out, as it appeared to eat away at the ground around him. If my own energy was a beacon in the dark, his was the sun in the sky. I shielded my eyes as his Aura expanded again, and again, engulfing the area around him.

'My god...what power…' I thought as I push my own Power Level as high as it would go.

As he launches himself forward, I scream to the sky, "Kaio-Ken! -", but it was far too late. He was already within my guard, slamming into me like semi truck against a bicycle...


	27. Chapter 22

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 22** : Power Struggle

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

I pop back into existence about 2000 feet above the training grounds for the Super Strike Forces, immediately dropping to the ground. As I land, I'm already pressing the buttons on my Scouter to open up our private channel.

"Team, it's Kll. I need all of you on our training grounds in 10 minutes. Well, except for you, Kakarot. You're to remain off the planet for now, but I'll be meeting up with you later today." I say, before disconnecting.

I can sense my team jumping up all over the planet, as they launch themselves into the sky, heading my way. I stand there, waiting, as each lands, in turn, lining up in front of me. We're missing four members, three that died at the beginning of the battle with Sanna, and Kakarot, which leaves us with three members, plus myself. I pace back and forth for a moment, before turning back towards my team.

"Team, today is going to be the hardest day of training you've ever had. Yet, at the end of it, you'll thank me for it." I tell them.

I see the grim determination on their faces. I've said this to them once before when I forced them all to learn Instant Transmission. Teaching them to sense Power Levels planets away, to learn the different feeling each unique power gives off and learning to move your energy in the way that's needed to sync up with another person… They struggled. In the end, however, each and every one of them learned it, some faster than others, and they realized that I did actually know what I was doing.

So to say it again today, to promise them a training session even harder than that one, was to tell them that I'd be pushing them farther past the breaking point than ever before.

"Kll? What are we learning today?" Bara asks.

I think for a moment before I begin, "Each of you has the blood of the Saiyan Race flowing through you. Some more than others. What this means, is that within each of you, is a near infinite capacity for growth."

I push slightly, my hair turning golden as my Aura explodes around me. "You are capable of far more than just about any other race in the entire universe. Even alone, you can be a force to be reckoned with!"

I start raising my Power Level, which at resting Super Saiyan, was sitting at just above 300m. It doesn't take long for my Power Level to reach its current Super Saiyan max of 1.1B. I can see the amazement in their eyes, at what I'm capable of in even my base form.

"Before," I say, as I decompress my energy, forcing it into my muscles, causing my body to rapidly expand. "This was the furthest I had ever pushed. With the help of Bara, I had forced my own body to basically cannibalize my energy, using it to fuel my strength. It made me stronger but slowed me down. For myself, and you guys, this won't be that big of an issue. Using **Instant Transmission** , you can close the gap between yourself and most opponents."

They nod, showing that they understand what I'm saying. With a pop, I'm behind Bara, my fist back, ready to smash into him. Another pop and I'm back where I originally was before they even had a chance to turn fully towards me.

"Let that sink in for a moment. That is what you'll be learning today. If you can make it this far if you can transcend the limitations that your own body will place on you…" I say as I begin to let the energy leak out into the air around. "And it will! Pushing myself into those two forms were some of the hardest things I ever did! But if, and I mean if, you can manage it…"

The ground around me begins to shake, cracking, as the hard stone that makes up the field begin to shoot upwards into the air in pieces. The air sparks and flashes with the energy as I expel it all out, freeing myself from limitation. They are forced back, some going Super Saiyan to stop themselves from being blown away. I start yelling, expelling every bit of the energy my body contains as it all decompresses, the sparks around me a constant static barrage.

"If you can break past your own limits if you can realize that your own body is imperfect...this is what awaits you," I tell them, as I finish.

My muscles are softly expanded, but not at all bulky. My hair is spiky, sharp, and standing nearly on edge. My Aura has wrapped around me like a soft blanket of energy.

"This is the form of a Saiyan that has Ascended beyond Super Saiyan. I like to call it Super Saiyan 2." I explain, quoting Goku.

I can see it in their eyes, as each senses my true Power Level, for the first time. The look of awe, even a smidge of fear, at realizing just how far they can still go. I nod, before letting the transformation drop.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

"I shall return to the Supreme Kai with this news," Kibito says, before disappearing using his own type of teleportation.

The Kais are worried, very worried, that this may not be enough. The Grand Kai hops down from his tall chair, approaching the Directional Kais who are still discussing things.

"North Kai?" He asks.

"Y-yes Grand Kai!" King Kai says.

"I need you to contact your Saiyan friend and warn him about Buu. Even if the Supreme Kai deems him unworthy of training, allowing Buu to absorb the entire Saiyan race would be very bad for us." He explains.

"Of course, Grand Kai! You're so smart to think of that! Why, I-" King Kai says, beginning to blither.

"A Saiyan, you say?" Comes a voice, from behind them.

The Kai's whip around, before dropping to their knees.

"L-Lord Beerus!" Grand Kai stutters out, "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Hmm? What were you saying about Saiyans, Grand Kai?" Beerus asks.

"Uh...we uh...Buu has been freed, Lord Beerus! We're trying to find someone in the mortal realm that may be able to stop him before he destroys everything." Grand Kai explains quickly. "North Kai believes that a Saiyan he knows may be able to do it."

"Buu you say? Hmm...Where have I heard that name before?" Beerus wonders, tapping his chin. "No matter...North Kai? Which of you is North Kai?"

West Kai immediately points at North Kai, backing away.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. I believe you once disappointed me...I would suggest not doing so again, North Kai." Beerus says as he approaches the still bowing North Kai.

"Now tell me...is this Saiyan of yours a Super Saiyan God?"

* * *

 **Earth**

High above the earth, seven large, golden balls, break through the atmosphere. Hurtling along, they quickly find their way to the one who has been waiting for them. Landing quite softly around Elder Moori, Kami can't help but smile at the sight.

"I see they have arrived, Elder Moori," Kami says. "Right on time, too."

"They have indeed, Kami," Moori says, looking both saddened, and happy, at seeing them once again.

As much evil has been wrought with them, he knows that the Dragonballs may also be used for good.

"We can begin undoing the evil that Turles brought to my planet, now," Moori says, directing the Dragonballs to swirl around him, lining up nearby.

The past three months had been a much needed time of peace, for Moori. After the horrors that he had seen, experienced first hand, time to recover was a gift. He would never forget watching the suns in the sky above flash red, as everything around him burned to ash…

' _Of course, this hasn't been entirely a time of rest._ ' He thought as Kami helped him to gather his things.

Several times over the past three months, he had helped Kami rework the magic of their own Dragonballs, to better suit the situations that they found themselves in. Where before Shenron could only revive someone once; Requiring that they had died in the past year, and never been revived before, the rules had very much been changed. Shenron could now revive someone if they had died in the past 5 years, and could do so 3 times. Where before Shenron could only grant a single wish, once a year, he could now grant a single wish, once every six months, or twice every year.

A lot of time and effort had gone into these changes, but Moori felt that in time, the effort would pay off. Once they had finished gathering Moori's items, as little as there were, they once again moved outside to the large platform that made up Kami's lookout.

"Are you ready, Elder Moori?" Kami asks.

Nodding, Elder Moori turned to the gather Dragonballs and began speaking in Namekian. Moments later, the Dragonballs explode with light and energy, Porunga forming high above them.

" _Porunga! I have much to ask of you this time, and for that, I apologize. Is it within your power to recreate the Solar System that contained the Planet Namek, whole again, as it once was?"_ He asked, hoping for the best.

" ** _I shall try…_** " Porunga says.

Several moments pass, as his eyes glow red before they finally dim again.

" ** _Your wish had been granted. What else is to be asked of me?_** " He asks.

" _Thank you, Porunga. The second thing I shall ask of you is this! I would ask that the Saiyan Indivia, Prince of the Saiyans, be brought back to life._ " Moori says.

" ** _Your wish has been granted. One wish remains._** " Porunga explains.

" _Thank you again! For my final wish, I ask that you transport myself, and the Dragonballs, to the recreated Planet Namek._ " Moori says.

He turns to Kami, as Porunga's eyes begin to glow. "Thank you, Kami, for all your help. Farewell, my friend." He says as he vanishes in a flash of light.

Kami sighs, before beginning the slow trek back inside. Mr. Popo catches up with him, as they enter the only home they have ever known.

"Kami...Do you regret not going with him?" Mr. Popo asks.

"No, Mr. Popo. As much as I yearn to breathe the air of my home planet for the first time, Earth is as much my home as any other." He explains. "I think...that it was nice to know someone else that is the same as me. Another Namekian, who has taken the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"I understand, Kami." Mr. Popo says. "Do you think we'll ever see Elder Moori again?"

"I won't, Mr. Popo. My time grows short as it is, and I fear that with the universe as busy as it is, that one old Namekian's passing will matter very little."

"Oh, Kami…" Mr. Popo says sadly.

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

"L-Lord Beerus?" Grand Kai asks.

"What is it? Come on, speak up, I don't have all day you know." Beerus says, turning his head towards the Grand Kai.

"Would...um...Would you be able to defeat Majin Buu for us? He is wreaking havoc on the entire galaxy, killing and absorbing millions. At this rate, no one in the mortal realm will be able to stop him." Grand Kai begs.

"Hmm...No," Beerus says lazily, from where he is laying, eating grapes. "I don't save people, idiot, I destroy. It's in the title. God, of Destruction."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

As I'm watching my team struggle to understand decompressing their energy, seeing some mild success, I feel a familiar energy pop up on the other side of the planet.

' _Indivia!_ ' I think, as I put my finger to my forehead. "Be back in a bit, guys! Keep at it!"

With a pop, I appear on the other side, right next to Indivia. He looks much the same as when I last saw him, perhaps a slight bit nervous, but unhurt at the very least.

"Prince Indivia, welcome back," I say, bowing slightly.

"Kll! Holy shit we have a problem!" He says as he turns towards me. "Sanna killed me! She's so powerful!"

"Man, you have no fucking idea," I tell him, as I use Instant Transmission to pop us to the Palace. "A lot has happened while you were gone."

* * *

 **Earth**

I found the time just half a day later, to re-enter the Training Room. I was very sad to see that the 'What If?' module I had previously unlocked was greyed out, and unplayable again. I had hoped to abuse the Potential unlock or the free wishes, but apparently, the game was smarter than that. Instead, I tapped on number eight, titled 'Perfection…', and was immediately whisked away. The world swirls into focus, and I find myself floating in the air, just 5 miles from the Cell Games Arena. A quick pop and I was standing in it, a few feet from Cell.

I could sense the power rolling off of him, almost like the lapping waves of water on a beach. He immediately turned upon sensing my arrival, raising an 'eyebrow' at me, the half moon rising nearly directly behind him, casting him in shadow.

"What's this? Another Saiyan that somehow survived?" Cell asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Something like that," I reply. I can sense the Z Fighters gearing up, launching into the sky, heading this way. My surprise appearance was a surprise last time as well, and I wasn't hiding my Power Level at all. Max, in Base Form, was just over 500m now.

"The Cell Games aren't until tomorrow, child. I'd suggest returning then. At least you'll live another day." He says, dismissively.

I push my energy, my Aura exploding around me, pushing immediately to Super Saiyan 2. I push hard, forcing my Power Level up and up, till it slams into the wall at 16.1B. At his current resting Power Level, Cell was slightly over 8B. I knew that when pushed, he could flat out hit 30B. He was twice as strong, but at least this time I wouldn't be toyed with.

"No, Cell. I think I'll kill you today." I reply, the air around me crackling with my energy.

"Interesting...This form is different from what I've seen before now. What is it called, Child?" He asks, smirking.

I disappearing in a burst of speed, slamming my shoulder into his chest, knocking him back hard. He flips, catching himself on the ground, as his own Aura explodes around him as well. His chest carapace is slightly cracked, and I know I did a good bit of damage with that surprise attack. His Power Level flares harshly, and my eyes widen at what I am sensing.

I stare in horror at the energy he was pumping out, as it appears to eat away at the ground around him. If my own energy was a beacon in the dark, his was the sun in the sky. I shielded my eyes as his Aura expanded again, and again, engulfing the area around him.

' _My god...what power…_ ' I thought as I push my own Power Level as high as it would go.

As he launches himself forward, I scream to the sky, " **Kaio-Ken! -** ", but it was far too late. He was already within my guard, slamming into me like semi truck against a bicycle. He fist smashes into my face, barely able to react as I'm launched away, smashing into the ground. I flip, rolling slightly, to land back on my feet. I bring my guard up, but Cell hasn't moved from where he hit me.

His Power Level is nearly 45B before he begins dropping it back down. He begins to laugh before he settles back on the ground.

"A surprise attack? I can't say I'd have expected that from a Saiyan. Perhaps you aren't all the type to simply attack head-on." He smirks, his Power Level stopping at 30B.

" **Kaio-Ken!** " I yell, my golden Aura flashing to burnt orange, as I again launch forward.

It struggles to take, but does in the end, before I slam into him again. With the new increase, my Power Level has doubled to 32B, giving me the distinct advantage, and I take full use of it. Again and again, I hit him, using every bit of speed, agility, and Instant Transmission generated openings, to land every hit, or kick that I can.

I can feel myself slowing down, as Kaio-Ken quickly drains my reserves. I push harder but stop stock still in place as he grabs my fist as I'm trying to punch him again. He headbutts me, his own Power Level back up to 45B, my nose smashing under the force of the attack. Blood gushes down my face, filling my mouth, as he slams me to the side, launching me away.

I manage to right myself, landing before I launch myself back at him. As I'm about to slam into him, I disappear with Instant Transmission, appearing behind him from a good distance.

"Kaio-Ken! Times 3!" I yell, as my Power Level Triples to 48B.

I disappear, reappearing at his side, slamming a kick into the small of his back. Launching him forward, I follow right along, hammerfisting him into the ground. Raising both hands above my head, I flood my energy into my palms, before bringing them down to point at him.

"Graaahhh!" I scream, filling the crater with boiling, white-hot energy.

His energy disappears after several moments, so I let the attack drop. I drop the Kaio-Ken, before jumping back about 20 feet, opening my senses to the area around me. No pop-up has informed me that the simulation is over, so Cell must still be alive.

' _Where are you, you bastard!_ ' I think, rotating in a circle.

"There!" I yell, turning towards the suddenly boiling mass of energy behind me.

As I turn around, a large blue beam of energy is hurtling towards me. In a split second, I yell, " **Kaio-Ken! Times 4!** "

My Aura, which would normally have turned burnt orange, remains resolutely gold. I have just enough time to be puzzled by that, before the attack slams into me, destroying me completely.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Failed!**

 ** _Perfection..._**

 ** _12,650XP till Lvl 17!_**

"Fuck!" I yell as the Training Room pulls back into view.

I quickly pull up my Character sheet, trying to find the issue. It doesn't take me long to discover the issue at all. As it turns out, each transformation I go higher, the less access to Kaio-Ken I will have. As a Super Saiyan, Grade 2, and 3, I have access to all levels I've unlocked. As a Super Saiyan 2, I only have access to times 2, and times 3. I'm assuming that if I were to unlock Super Saiyan 3, I'd only have access to times 2.

' _What about Super Saiyan 4? It's not in the same transformation line as 1, 2, or 3, so would it have the same limitation?_ ' I wonder. ' _I'm also assuming that unlocking the higher level **Super Kaio-Ken**_ _feats would raise the limits for the further transformations._ '

I think over the situation for a bit, before shrugging it off. Level 20 is miles ahead, as I've been struggling to get to 17 for nearly a year now. I can only hope that by getting back into the Gravity Chamber and upping my Strength and Endurance to the current maximum, that it will be enough. Buu is coming, and we are wholly unprepared.

* * *

 **Frieza Base 117-A**

"Okay, show me again?" Kakarot asks, watching me intensely.

I let my body expand, as I decompress my energy again. It's kinda tough to do this over and over, but I know that Kakarot is a very visual learner. He stares, cocking his head to the side before he closes his eyes. I start letting the energy pour out of me, as I make the jump to Super Saiyan 2. It isn't necessary to go to Grade 2, or Grade 3 to go Super Saiyan 2, but it felt easier the first time, to explain it that way. I expel it all, cresting into Super Saiyan 2.

"Make sense now?" I ask.

"Oh! You're expelling the energy that you normally use to pump up your muscles!" Kakarot says, as his muscles start to bulge.

I stare in amazement as he progresses into Grade 2, then immediately Grade 3. He huffs a few times before I can sense his energy pouring off of him in waves. The air around him begins sparking, flashing, as his Aura crashes against my own. There is almost an audible hum, as the light air between us practically burns with the energy we're putting off. His hair rises slowly, as though the static in the air is affecting it, spiking, becoming harsher.

"Holy fuck, man. I knew it'd be easier for you, but even I didn't expect you to get it on the first try…" I say, as his energy finally settles.

"Wow…" He says, breathing in deeply. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"It takes some getting used to. Be careful, though. It messes with your emotions, pushing you to be very confident. Cocky even, which we don't need." I explain.

He smirks for a moment before disappearing, the air cracking as his fist passes through the space my head just was. I'm rolling forward, my Aura flaring around me, as I hop up, disappearing with **Instant Transmission**. I appear to his side, coming in low with a kick. He catches it, lifting me into the air, tossing me away.

 **Crack**

 **Crack**

 **Crack**

The air is being torn apart around us as we meet in the sky high above the ground, matching punches and kicks to blocks and dodges. The battle rages for several minutes before I manage to break Kakarot's guard, a right cross catching him across the chin, snapping him around. He disappears into **Instant Transmission** , as I do as well. We meet again at the ground, our punches connecting, the pressure snapping the ground around us for hundreds of feet into dust.

As the dust hangs in the air, swirling around us, the maelstrom of energy pouring from our bodies reaches a boiling point, electricity arcing between us. The snap and crackle of the electricity is in slow motion, as Kakarot catches me with a kick to the stomach. He spins in place as I duck under his backhand, my fist burying into his side as he rotates. His body follows the impact, launching him away. I drop a hand to my side, forming a boiling mass of energy.

"Let's see what you make of this, Kakarot!" I yell, thrusting my hand forward.

He spins, bringing his hands forward as the beam flies right for him.

"Haaaa!" He yells, releasing his own beam.

They meet in air, exploding in a massive ball of energy, scouring the land all around it. The wall of energy approaches swiftly, as I pop away with **Instant Transmission**. I reappear half a mile away, atop an outcropping of rock.

"Huff...huff...huff…" I'm practically gasping, as I turn to Kakarot, standing a few feet away, his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Good workout, Kakarot," I say, dropping Super Saiyan 2.

Nodding, Kakarot drops the transformation, nearly collapsing from the loss of energy. I flop down, sitting on the ground, catching my breath.

"I can't believe how strong that form makes me," Kakarot says, as he turns towards me. "I couldn't believe how powerful I felt when I went to what you called Grade 2 Super Saiyan, but this form is an entirely different level…"

"It is…" I reply. I hop back on to my feet, walking to the end of the outcropping. I stare out for a moment, wondering if I should say it. I nod once, before turning back to Kakarot.

"What would you say if I told you we could one day go even further?"

* * *

A/N: AND WE ARE BACK! With another exciting chapter of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! Things are changing rapidly, the cast is quickly growing in power...but can they even approach handling Buu when the strongest among them can't even beat Cell? Will Kll reveal more of his secrets if it means saving his race? Find out next time...on Dragonball! RPG Rebirth!

P.S. For those that have asked, I'll be posting the Kll's current Character sheet in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to share your thoughts and questions!


	28. Chapter 23

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 23** : Time Limit...

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

I'm laying in bed, just sensing the planet around me, concentrating on one energy signature, then another, back and forth, feeling the people move around. I can't help but feel a kinship with these people. Ten years I'd spent here, and I'd come much further than I ever did in my first life. I had respect...I had power...

' _So much to fight for...even if it is just a game…_ ' I think, rolling over.

Buu is out there, doing who knows what, potentially gathering power. I have so much work to do, but I can't even be certain that it will ever be enough.

"Wait...Holy fuck I forgot to tell King Kai about Buu." I say, jumping out of bed.

With a singular pop, I disappear.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

I reappear with another pop, feeling around. Krillin and Tien are sparring, jumping back and forth, sending blasts of energy at each other.

"Hey, guys!" I call out, getting their attention.

"Kll!" Krillin calls out, landing near me. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for King Kai. Is he not here?" I ask.

"Nah man, he left about a week ago. He said he needed to speak with the Grand Kai." Tien explains.

"Oh, well alright. I can go visit him there." I say, concentrating on the largest concentration of Power Levels in Other World. "By the way guys, your Power Levels have grown immensely! Keep it up!"

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

I reappear with another pop, dodging to the left as I reappeared in the middle of a sparring match. With a quick apology, I run off, hoping to come across someone I recognize from Canon that can point me towards King Kai. Sadly, the place is massive, and there are quite literally hundreds of thousands of people milling about. While only those that are the best of the best could ever come train on Grand Kai's Planet, after hundreds of thousands of years, you are guaranteed to get many people. I jump around for a bit, flying from place to place, before quickly becoming lost…

 **Three Hours Later**

"Fuck this place is massive!" I yell, hanging my head.

"Can I help you?" A voice asks from behind me.

I whip around, having not sensed anyone standing there, and find myself standing face to face with one of the little ghosts that sometimes float around.

"Ah...Yes, I'm looking for the Grand Kai's Palace? King Kai is supposedly there, and I really need to speak to him." I tell him.

"Oooooh...Well, as anyone could tell you, to get to the palace, fly south! It's at the southernmost tip of the planet. If you go south, you can't miss it!" It tells me, bouncing in place.

I stare at it for a moment. "Oh, okay. Guess I should have asked someone earlier than now! Thanks!"

I hop into the air, turning south, before blasting off in that direction. It only takes me another hour to reach the rather obvious palace, and with a flip, I land in the courtyard. Looking around, the place is rather barren in ornamental design. I suppose the Grand Kai isn't one for the trappings of his office. A quick peeks around, and I quickly find what I'm looking for. Rather easy, when King Kai is having a yelling match with the short Kai.

' _Which one was that again?_ ' I think as I approach.

"Hey, King Kai!" I call out, as I jog over.

They both turn to me, with King Kai immediately paling to almost white.

"K-King Kai? Are you okay?" I ask, stepping back.

"Y-you fool! What are you doing here? You need to leave, right now!" King Kai almost snarls at me.

"I need to tell you something really quickly, and then I will, I promise. I know I shouldn't have come to the Grand Kai's planet, but I really needed to talk to you." I tell him, wondering what the big deal was.

"You little fool idiot! You have no idea what you've walked in on." King Kai says.

' _What the fuck is happening today?_ ' I think. The day really can't get any weirder.

"Ah, yes. This must be the...Saiyan." Says a voice from behind me.

* * *

 **Space**

The air around his form almost burns, the little bit of energy that leaks out from under his control scorching the air. He sits cross-legged, floating within a translucent orb, searching the cosmos for more signs of life. He doesn't appear to breathe, yet the ship around him flexes as though the air pressure changes in massive swings. The ship containing him flies onwards, continuing its trek across the stars…

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bara lands, flipping through the air, as the machine launching blasts of energy at his back. At 8 times local gravity, Bara can really feel the burn as he pushes his body to the brink. Sweat pours down his body in buckets, as he dodges, flinging himself to the side. He has to fight his instinct to fly, as he knows he won't gain any real benefit from it.

' _Fuck!_ ' He thinks, as one of the blasts catches him, spinning him around, throwing him off his target.

He tries to correct in mid-air, but another blast slams into him. Another quickly follows, slamming him into the wall. He blinks against the pain, seeing another set of blasts coming his way. With a shout, his Aura explodes around him, his body expanding, bio-electricity arcing along the edges. His hair spikes, the blasts slamming into him, glancing off.

"Simulation off!" He yells, turning the machine off.

He drops to the ground, letting the transformation drop, simply laying there for a moment. His hand shakes, before he clenches it hard, stopping the tremor in place. He takes a few more moments, before he climbs back to his feet, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Simulation, start!"

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

I turn around slowly, feeling my heart drop. I recognize that voice and know that I'm moments from being obliterated.

 **Quest Success!**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Seek out the Destroyer.**

 **Reward: 1,000,000XP**

 ** _-978,550XP till Lvl 17_**

"Hmm...He doesn't seem to be much, King Kai. You really think he could ever beat Majin Buu?" Beerus asks.

"W-wait, you guys already know about Buu?" I ask, incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me, King Kai, what the fuck?"

"Show some respect, brat! We're Gods, so of course, we knew Buu had been released!" King Kai yells at me.

"Quiet," Beerus says, silencing everyone immediately.

His tail flicks for a moment, studying me.

"Something is off about you. Your energy is...different." He says, quite literally sniffing the air.

I say nothing before I try to use **Observe** on him. His eyes widened the moment I do, vanishing, his palm slamming into my chest so quickly that I didn't even realize he had moved.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Fully Restored!**

My eyes open, and I find myself being held in mid-air by my throat. I can't breathe, the grip so tight that it feels as though the blood isn't even quite flowing to my brain.

"I'll give you one chance to explain what that was, Saiyan," Beerus says, his grip tightening. "I'd suggest you don't waste the chance."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta** \- **12 Hours Prior**

"Father," Indivia says, bowing slightly as he enters the Throne Room.

"Son, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," Vegeta says, approaching him.

"Father, Kll has filled me in on what has been happening. Do we have a plan to deal with the monster Buu?" Indivia asks.

"We're working several angles. Did he tell you of Broly?" Vegeta says as they sit down.

"He did," Indivia says nothing else, simply looking around the room.

"He's uncontrollable, but I think we may be able to fix it. We've come a very long way in science, from the early days of our race, on top of having the entirety of Frieza's empire at our fingertips. We will make it work." Vegeta explains, pulling up a file on his tablet.

"Is there anything else I should know about Father?" Indivia asks.

Vegeta is silent for a moment, before asking, "Tell me, Son. What is more important, in your opinion. The Empire, or the People within it?"

Indivia thinks over the question for a minute, before answering, "Father, I'd say that the people are more important. The Empire could fall, but as long as the people remain, the empire could be remade. You can't rule a dead race."

Vegeta nods, before standing, "Come with me, Son."

Indivia follows his father through several corridors, entering through a door he didn't even know existed. A short walk later, they find themselves standing in a room filled with computer equipment. Staring around in wonder, Indivia asks Vegeta what it is.

"This, Indivia, is how we track what I believe to be the biggest threat to our race," Vegeta explains.

"Tracking what, Father?" Indivia asks, fearing the answer.

Vegeta points towards a monitor on the far end, motioning for Indivia to take a look. Approaching, Indivia reads for several moments, before turning back.

"Father, you can't be serious…" Indivia whispers.

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

Beerus drops me to the ground, where I crumble, gasping for breath. I may not need to breathe, but it certainly feels like it.

"Well?" Beerus asks.

"I have the ability to read information about people." I gasp out, my voice raspy.

Beerus stares down at me, watching me closely. "Useless."

He turns back to the Kai's, addressing them. "This isn't the one I was looking for, North Kai. I would say I was disappointed, but I didn't expect much from you in the first place." He looks around momentarily. "Whis! Get over here, we have places to go!"

"Coming, my Lord!" Whis calls back, from where he was tasting some of the food laid out. "What did you call this one again? Cooked Groose? Such a fantastic flavor! Mm Mm MM!"

"Whis, now!" Beerus yells, whipping his tail impatiently.

' _I almost died again, just now._ ' I thought, watching them go.

I climb back to my feet, before turning to King Kai, "The hell was that, King Kai?"

"That was Beerus, God of Destruction, Kll." He replies, lamely.

"I know who it was, I meant, why was he here?" I explain.

"He was looking for someone. That doesn't matter though, what does matter is that you're here. Are you stupid? Were you dropped on your head as a child? What could have possibly passed through that small brain of yours, to make you think to come to the Grand Kai's planet was a good idea?!" King Kai yells at me.

"I was coming to warn you about Buu, asshole! How was I supposed to know that you already knew? You didn't exactly see fit to tell me! On top of that, it's easier for you to contact me than it is for me to contact you! A three-second conversation could have changed all of this!" I yelled back.

We continued to yell back and forth for a time, trading insults, till we were both gasping for breath.

"Alright King Kai, I need to go. Please contact me next time there is an emergency?" I ask nicely.

"Fine! Now get out of here, brat." He says, turning away.

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

"He's not even close, North Kai." Grand Kai said, frowning, seeing Kll disappear.

"I know...but I also can't help but feel like there is more to him than even we can see." King Kai says as they all begin making their way inside. "If the Supreme Kai grants him training...Maybe he'll surprise us all?

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

As I reappear above my home, my vision shifts, fading away…

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 _Flash_

I find myself standing on a war-torn battleground, the land around me as far as the eye can see decimated. Smoke billows from large gouges in the dirt cracks spreading out like massive lines of a spider web. I'm holding my arm at my side, the bone within feeling crushed. My Aura burns around me, sparks of electricity snapping in the air around me.

 **Mind's Eye De-Activate!**

 _Flash_

I jerk, as I snap out of the vision.

"Fuck...I need to get into the Gravity Chamber, now. I can't afford to waste any more time." I say as I disappear once again.

* * *

I reappear several hundred miles away, at the training location that houses the Gravity Chambers. Thankfully, being who I am, I don't need to wait to use a chamber. They quickly clear one for me, allowing me to enter, and lock it from within. I bring up the level up screen, and quickly swipe through.

' _I was almost certain I was about to die, but the chance to finally level up after over a year is nothing to be shy about. And one million experience at that! I had completely forgotten about that quest. That was like 5 years ago…_ ' I think as I tap on the flashing indicator.

It only takes a few moments to realize that the huge influx of experience was enough to level me up three times, from 16 to 19. The boost to my power from that alone was huge, that I can only imagine what my Power Level will be when I max my stats in the chamber. Time is running out fast, and I don't have a plan that leads to victory.

* * *

I step out of the Gravity Chamber just 6 days later. My clothes are in tatters, shredded in places, and burned in others. Thanks to my ability to sleep off injuries, I look perfectly fine, however. The two Saiyans standing guard outside of the chambers salute before I pop away using Instant Transmission. A quick shower at my apartment and a change of armor has me popping away to Earth. A silent walk and I'm in the Training Room, activating 'Perfection…'.

The room swirls around me, depositing me within the simulation a few miles away from Cells Arena. I sense around me, feeling out the location of each of the Z Warriors. I wish I could convince them to team up with me, but defeating Cell was a matter of pride to them. A battle that was long awaited.

' _I suppose for me, it's the same way._ ' I think as I take off.

A few seconds later I land in the Arena, Cell standing silently in the center. My Power Level in my base form, with my maxed stats, is a little less than 1.5b. Nothing to be ashamed of, but I can't exactly call home about it either.

"What do you want, child?" Cell asks, eyeing me.

"I've come to show you something, Cell," I tell him. "As you know, Saiyans have a base form. I'm currently in my own."

"Yes, yes, do get on with it." Cell orders, showing his impatience and boredom.

"This," I say, pushing into Super Saiyan, "Is a Super Saiyan. For most of the Saiyans you know, this is as far as they go." I explain.

The transformation has pushed my Power Level up to nearly 3b, but again, Cell was sitting at 16b just resting. I knew from previous experience that he could go as high as 40b, and potentially even higher. My energy starts to increase, the energy filling my muscles.

"Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku have each…" I say, forcing my body into Grade 3, "Reached this form in some way." I huff out.

"It's impractical, and in some ways, useless. The increase in power, while nice, slows you down." I explain.

"Child, I already know this. I do not need to be lectured on what I already know. Get to the point, or I'll kill you where you stand." Cell orders, uncrossing his arms for the first time.

"Hehe. Fine Cell, I'll get to the point." I say as I start letting all the decompressed energy exit my body.

The air around me starts to spark, as my Power Level shoots up massively. The ground around us shakes, and cracks, as I start pumping out a massive amount of power. The four pillars on the corners are tossed away, and the area around us flattens into dust.

"U-unreal…" Cell says as he senses my true power.

"This, however, is the form of a Saiyan that has ascended again. A Saiyan that has pushed past their bodies limitations." I tell him, watching him closely.

As I give one final push, my Power Level maxing out at 43b, I finish, "This Cell is a Super Saiyan 2."

I disappear with a flicker of energy, slamming my fist into his face before he had even managed to move a muscle, knocking him back and out of the Arena. As he tumbles, his own energy flares roughly, shooting up to 45b. He quickly rights himself, landing softly on the ground.

"This won't be enough to defeat me, child! I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but I am the perfect weapon!" Cell roars.

"No Cell, you're wrong. I am the perfect weapon. **Super Kaio-Ken! Times 3!** " I yell back.

My Aura flashes to burnt orange, as my body is flooded with energy. Everything slows to a crawl, as my knee slams into Cells face. With the disparity between our Power Levels, the damage I inflict is massive. At 130b, his 45b was a drop in the bucket. His face smashed in, I spin like a top, my kick damn near beheading him, launching him away. I catch up to him before he's moved even ten feet, multiple punches raining down on his body.

Several more flashes of movement and I've slammed him into the ground, a massive crater forming around his body. I walk down the sloped edge, sensing him healing slowly.

"This is the end for you, Cell," I tell, raising both hands.

He turns his head, his eyes have healed, but his mouth lagging behind. As the fear and anger are evident, two balls of energy form in my palms, filling the area with a bright green light.

"Goodbye, Cell," I announce, releasing the massive amount of energy I had built up.

The attack burns for only three real-time seconds, before the world pauses around me, fading out.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Finished!**

 ** _Perfection…_**

 **Kill Cell: +300,000XP**

 **Bonus:**

 **Perfect… : +50,000XP**

 **171,450 XP till Lvl 20!**

The world fades back into view, and I'm already smiling. After getting the beat down several times by Cell, to completely outclass him, I feel really good about myself. I pull up the list of Simulations, to see that a no new ones had been added. With a frown, I consider working back through some of the others and unlock more 'What if?' exercises, but decided that there are other things I probably should be doing. With a soft pop, I disappear.

* * *

 **Planet Namek**

Another pop and I'm thousands of light years away, my feet sinking lightly into the soft ground below me. New Namek looks exactly like the old one did, thankfully. I can sense Moori in the distance, so I pop off again, reappearing at his side.

"Elder Moori," I say, as a way of greeting.

"Kll...Welcome back to Namek. What brings you all the way out here?" He asks, from where he sat watching the planet below him.

"I've come to ask to use the Dragonballs when they are ready next cycle," I explain, sitting down next to him.

"What would you ask for?" Moori asks, after a moment.

"I would use one wish, to gain some knowledge that I need. That's it, I think." I say.

"I see…" He says, turning back to look out at his planet. "I think, Kll, that I can allow that. You have been very helpful to me, and it's through your efforts that I will be able to revive a portion of my people. With time, I may even be able to rebuild my race. I think allowing you a wish is fair."

"Thank you. When will they be usable next?" I ask, standing up.

"They were last used almost a third of a cycle ago. I shall contact you when they are ready, and gathered." He replies.

"Thank you again," I reply, before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

 **Space**

Majin Buu rises from his throne-like seat, to stare out into the open space before his ship. He can sense life in the far off distance again, which was becoming exceedingly rare in this portion of the Galaxy. Without a word, his ship begins adjusting its course to head in that direction. The screen updates, showing arrival in 15 days. Nodding, Majin Buu returns to his seat, staring out into space once more.

* * *

A/N: And back at it again! Things are rapidly ramping up, and Kll is working hard to increase his chances of survival! With Buu on the prowl, Kll knows he's in for the fight of his life!

What does Vegeta fear? How far is Bara going to push himself? Has Buu come across the Saiyans at last? Find out next time, on Dragonball: RPG Rebirth!

P.S. For those asking, here is the most up to date copy of Kll's Character sheet. As you'll see, I've made some changes to parts and edited how the information is presented. Don't hesitate to drop me a review with any questions or concerns!

Name: Kll

Title: **World Destroyer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 15 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 19

2,528,550/2,700,000

171,450 XP till Lvl 20!

Stats:

S. 8 (+442) 450

P. 4 (+128) 132

E. 8 (+442) 450

C. 3 (+85) 88

I. 6 (+66) 72

A. 6 (+182) 188

L. 5 (+60) 65

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(450 x 450) x (19 x 20) = 76,950,000HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

450 x 450 = 202,500

202,500 x 8.0 = 1,620,000

1,620,000 x 19 = 30,780,000

30,780,000 x 46.20 = 1,422,036,000/OOOO****

Base Energy: 202,500

Energy Regen: 1,620,000

Power Level: 30,780,000

Energy Modifier: 46.20

Final Power Level: 1,422,036,000/OOOO****

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: 2,961,036,000 **/** **OOOOOOOOO** *****

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 2 Multiplier: 43,387,488,000:^### **OOOO** *******

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Inner Eye EX,** **Enhanced Zenkai** , **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Suppression EX,** **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1**., **Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 2, Oxygen? Who needs that! Lvl 3** , **Strength of Conviction** , **Gamer's Mind V2** , **Lucky Shot, Second Wind, A Chance For Regrowth, Desperation**

Remaining feats: 3

Special Feats: **Super Kaio-Ken x 4**

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x3)**

Special Abilities:

 **Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

 **Inner Eye** \- Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

 **Super Saiyan** \- Adds + 50 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Super Saiyan - Second Grade** \- Adds +15 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Super Saiyan - Third Grade** \- Adds +15 to your energy modifier while transformed.

 **Super Saiyan 2 -** Adds +50 to your energy modifier, increases agility, adds x4 Power Level Modifier.

 **Spark Of Divinity** \- In times of greatest need, when protecting the life of someone that has saved yours, unlock temporary access to God Kai.


	29. Chapter 24

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 24** : Golden Threat...

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

In the dark of night, two Saiyans are still awake, studying thousands upon thousands of records. They had been at it for weeks, and still had no answers, only more questions.

"Father, what do you think he meant when he said this?" Indivia asks, showing Vegeta part of a printout.

"I'm not sure. We don't have a record of anyone by that name in the entire Empire." Vegeta says, working through his own stack. "That the trackers were unable to follow him after he used that **Instant Transmission** of his is worrying. It hasn't had an issue tracking him as far as Earth, or that Trinary system he blew up."

"That doesn't make sense. We tested that ourselves and the system should be able to track him no matter where he goes. It tracked me just fine, even when I went to our farthest outposts." Indivia says.

"That's part of the mystery, son," Vegeta explains, changing pages.

They are silent for a time, continuing to read, before Indivia gasps.

"Father, read this!" He exclaims, handing over a printout.

Vegeta reads silently before his eyes rise to meet Indivia's. "Looks like we may find some answers after all."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta** \- **1 Week Later**

I found myself extremely uncomfortable. I was sitting between two Saiyans I didn't even know, at a table in a club of sorts. Why Bara would ever invite me along to something like this, I'll never know. I certainly never showed any interest... That several of the girls kept eyeing me up only made it worse.

 _'This body is 15 ladies, Jesus. You all are at least 30._ ' I thought, rolling my eyes.

Bara was in the middle of telling the group a story from our days at the academy, which I will admit was pretty humorous.

"No no no no. See, Kll here thought it would be funny to prank our Team Leader. Even though I tried to explain to him that there was no way he would just roll out of bed in the morning, and not at least look around, Kll still went through the effort." He explained, barely holding in his laughter.

"So when he woke up the next morning, and rolled right out the open air entrance to the Alcove, falling nearly 50 feet before remembering he could fly, well, let's just say he screams like a girl." He finished.

The few people with us laughed pretty hard at the situation. I smiled for a moment, thinking back on it. It had been years since I'd last thought about my time at the academy. I wished I hadn't held back quite so much. I can only imagine how far I'd have come if I hadn't spent 8 years working my way up.

' _Oh well. Nothing to be done for it on this playthrough. Maybe next time._ ' I thought.

As the night continued on, I was getting more and more bored. I had things I really needed to do, like training. Or brooding. Something other than sitting here.

' _I could always just use **Instant Transmission** to pop away. Not like anyone could stop me._' I thought, taking another sip of my drink. ' _Eh. That'd be rude to Bara._ '

"Maybe I'll be lucky enough that there is an emergency." I murmured to myself.

Of course, testing the gods of irony is a dangerous proposition at any time. Doing so during a time of potential crisis is doubly so. I had no sooner finished speaking when a sudden sense of foreboding overcame me. I jumped to my feet, accidentally knocking the table onto its side.

"Kll, what's wrong?" Bara asked, already moving over to me.

"I don't know. Can't you feel that?" I ask, looking around wildly, spreading my senses as wide as possible.

"Feel what, man? What's going on?" Bara asks.

"I can't explain it! Something terrible is about to happen." I exclaim.

The club has quieted down completely, at my freak out. While barely anyone here knows me, they do at least know _of_ me. My behavior, while odd, was cause for concern as far as everyone was aware.

"Kll, I don't feel anything man. There's nothing on the system either." Bara says.

Not a second after he spoke, every Scouter in the room, along with the Emergency Broadcast System, beeped loudly.

" _Attention! If you are located in the vicinity of the Southern Mountains, you need to evacuate immediately! This is an order! Leave your things, and get as far away as you can!_ " King Vegeta's voice filtered through.

I smashed through a window to reach the outside of the club. I concentrate my senses on the Southern Mountain range, but besides those leaving the area, I don't sense anything. Bara follows me up, stopping in mid-air next to me. I'm scanning all over, but nothing is coming to me.

"Kll! What's happen-" Bara began, before the mountains far to the south of us interrupt him by exploding.

The mountain range erupts in a massive explosion of energy, the air pressure alone nearly knocking me from the air. Even nearly seven miles, the force of it feels like I've been hit by a truck. However, that isn't the bit that has me worried.

"Dear God…" I whisper, feeling the nearly malevolent energy wash over me.

With a hard shove, I push to Super Saiyan 2 and shove to my max of 43B. I feel Bara ascend as well, and am heavily surprised by his Power Level. At 37B, he's come very far in a short time. If I had more time, I would congratulate him. I concentrate, disappearing with a pop. Another pop and I've reappeared in a scene that would most likely haunt my dreams if I still had them. The energy is dense, almost suffocating in its intensity. At the center of the molten rock, and metal, floats Broly, in all his Legendary Super Saiyan glory.

* * *

 **New Namek**

An idyllic day is shattered, as a small pod breaks through the atmosphere, flying along before slamming into the ground. A few minutes later, a Saiyan Warrior steps out of the dust cloud, clicking his Scouter while searching for life. Blasting off into the air, he flies across the hemisphere in search of his goal.

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

After the events of weeks past, things had settled down quite nicely. It was into this peace, that two figures appeared in a small flash of light. Walking with purpose, ignoring those that bow to them, they quickly find their way into the Grand Kai's Palace. Sitting on his throne, almost as though expecting them, the Grand Kai stands upon seeing them.

"Welcome, Supreme Kai. It has been...a very long time." Grand Kai says.

"It has, yes. However, I don't have time to spend any here. I need to speak with the Saiyan that North Kai has met. I believe that with training, he may be able to defeat Buu." He says.

"Understood. North Kai has returned to his planet, but I can have him here within the hour. Shall I?" Grand Kai asks.

"Yes, please."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Combat has started!**

 **Enemies: Broly - Lvl. 29**

 **200,000XP**

With a roar, the area around us is nearly flash fried, only our own concentrated energy protecting us from the chaos. Broly's energy has nearly tripled in strength, and with him starting stronger than I could reach with **Super Kaio-Ken** , this situation was going to quickly go to hell.

' _Fuck! Come on **Spark of Divinity** , now's your chance!_' I think, as the energy whips around us.

When nothing happens, I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Bara! We don't have much time!" I yell through the maelstrom. "We only have one chance! I'm going to use **Instant Transmission** to get close, and try to use it again to get him away from Planet Vegeta!"

"Kll, no! Even at this distance, his energy is overwhelming our own. Any closer and it will actually hurt you! Let me do it, please. I'm the weaker of us two." Bara yells back, as another blast of energy rolls over us.

"No, Bara, listen. We have very limited time here before he grows so strong that he's unstoppable. It may hurt me very badly, but I can handle it. Now distract him, I'm going in!" I yell, before disappearing with a sudden pop.

I reappear a split second later, just a foot from his back. The energy at this range feels like fire and acid, burning away at my energy, and my skin. I struggle to move my hand forward, just trying to get the slightest grip on him. The flesh on my hand burns, as I scream, getting closer and closer. With a hard shove, I manage to connect and concentrate as hard as I can on a faraway rock. With a pop, I'm gone, dragging Broly along with me.

* * *

 **Outpost 199A**

As we reappear several thousand light years away, I'm already moving as far from broly as possible. The skin on my left hand is charred, nearly to the bone. I know that until I can heal, it's going to be useless. The energy around Broly swirls, and with another burst, solidifies as a wall of bright green light. The energy slams into me, knocking me even further back. The scream coming from him is heart wrenching, yet terrifying. His body is covered with what appears to be an electrical storm, arcing and flashing. His hair, already spiked in all directions, seems to sharpen and grow slightly longer.

' _Fuck me...He has access to Legendary Super Saiyan 2_ ' I think, as his Power Level is multiplied several times over.

Outpost 199A is a small planetoid, devoid of life. The small base we have on site is abandoned and has been for over a decade. Which is good, as this planet won't be here when we're done. The energy around Broly begins building up again, as though it's preparing for something.

' _It feels like he's going to explode…_ ' I thought as I tried desperately to think of a plan.

I could leave him here and hope that after destroying the outpost he would calm down. I didn't know how well that would work, as several of the stories he shared with us involved destroying an entire solar system. I think that, whatever happens here, I need to put him down, and quickly. His roar of pain and anger multiplies, the sky beginning to shake above us. What little clouds exist on this planet freeze and shatter, before boiling away.

His body unfurls from an almost fetal position, stretching backward, as his screams reach a nearly deafening level. His already almost impossible Power Level multiples again, and again, as his hair begins to grow even longer...

* * *

 **Grand Kai's Planet**

King Kai appears with a slight pop of displacing air and quickly enters into the Grand Kai's Palace. After being shown to a meeting room off the side of the main chambers, he quickly bows to both the Grand Kai, and the Supreme Kai.

"Grand Kai, Supreme Kai, I came as quickly as I could. Your message didn't have any details. How can I be of service?" King Kai asks.

"North Kai, Kibito and I have spoken at length about the Buu situation. With Beerus being unwilling to help us contain Buu, we have little choice. I need you to get your Saiyan pupil here as soon as possible, so that he may start his training. The fate of the entire Universe hangs in the balance." The Supreme Kai explains.

"Of course Supreme Kai! Just give me one moment, and I'll contact him!" Kain Kai exclaims, before turning slightly away, and focusing.

His antennae twitch a few times, as he tries to track down Kll. Not finding him on Planet Vegeta, Earth, or New Namek, he spreads his awareness further and further out. There is a sudden spark of electricity along his antennae, that ends with a small explosion of energy that knocks him on to his back.

"N-North Kai, are you alright?" Supreme Kai asks.

* * *

 **Outpost 199A**

The situation is quickly becoming untenable. The energy he is putting off is unbearable, and I'm not sure how much longer this poor planet can take it. Earthquakes shake the entire planet, the light atmosphere around us crackles with energy. Lightning rains down on us, with only my own energy protecting me.

I concentrate, forcing my anger and rage into my palm. A small ball of energy forms, wispy like smoke. With a push, it ignites, burning with a bright white light. I reach back, before launching it into the air above us. As it reaches its zenith, it explodes, filling the sky with ethereal white light.

 **WARNING!**

 **BLUTZ WAVE ABSORPTION**

 **WARNING!**

The energy washes over the area, filling me with what almost feels like static. I take a second to center myself, before looking up into the bright light.

 **WARNING!**

 **TRANSFORMATION IMMINENT!**

 **WARNING!**

Everything begins to flash, red filling my vision as golden fur erupts from my arms. I can feel my body beginning to swell. There is a flash of white light off to my side, causing me to turn. Kibito and the Supreme Kai are standing there, staring at me in horror. There is nothing I can do to stop the transformation, and I know I have scant seconds before I lose all control.

"Run you fools!" I roar, as everything begins to fade to red.

* * *

A/N: AND WE ARE BACK! I hope everyone has had a nice few weeks, restful, yet productive!

Things are again heating up in the world of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! Kll never seems to catch a break, with enemies always nipping at his heel. With Broly on the rampage, he pulls out the only trump card he actually has...to meet an uncontrollable monster, as an uncontrollable monster.

Buu is coming, and Beerus still searches. The Saiyan Royalty is up to something, and New Namek has been invaded...What could be their goal?

Find out next time...on Dragonball! RPG Rebirth!

P.S. I posted some Omakes to a separate story. Feel free to take a look, it can be found on my profile!


	30. Chapter 25

Dragonball: RPG Rebirth

A/N: " _The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._ "

* * *

Chapter 25: Betrayal...

* * *

?

Flashes of color, and light. Explosions, devastation, and destruction. Two monsters, one bathed in golden fire, the other a beast of golden light. Both uncontrollable, both with unfathomable power. A planet turned to dust with their rage. A fight that could have lasted forever, ended in a single moment with an explosion that would be felt in the far reaches of space.

* * *

Planet of the Kais - Three days later...

You have Awoken!

My eyes snap open, as I roll to the side, my senses screaming at me that I'm about to die. I fall off of a stone table of sorts, smacking into the ground rather hard, continuing to roll in that direction. As I hop to my feet, surveying the area, a smallish man runs in.

"Kll, wait!" He cries out, holding his hands towards me. "You're safe!"

My whole body jerks, flinches, as a massive pain course through my head. I grab my head in one hand, trying to steady myself.

"Where am I? Who are you!?" I yell as I flood my body with energy, trying to push myself to my maximum.

"Kll, I am the Supreme Kai, and you're on my planet. Please, calm down, and let me explain fully." He says.

I open my eyes, peeking through my fingers, glaring through the pain. As I'm staring, I realize that he is indeed the Supreme Kai. With a slight push, I release the energy I was building, barely managing to stay on my feet. As I lean against the table, I finally manage to open my eyes fully.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Your body wasn't ready for the amount of energy it channeled. I don't understand what you did, but it's messed with your body badly. We're close to fixing it, but we need more time. Will you give that to us?" He asks.

' _I should have been healed by sleeping. What the fuck is going on_?' I think as I roll back on to the table.

"Fine," I reply.

"Thank you, Kll. Now sleep." He says as he waves his hand over my head.

* * *

Sacred World of the Kai - Two days later…

You have Awoken!

HP Fully Restored!

My eyes slowly open, as I finally wake up. My body feels back to normal, and everything seems to have healed completely. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that I have an alert telling me I've leveled up.

' _Wait...so I beat Broly_?' I think, quickly accessing it.

With a few quick inputs, I've leveled up, adding the stat points as needed. I also grabbed the feat Super Kaio-Ken x 10, saving the rest for later. Pulling up my Character Sheet, I see that not only did I level up, but that I gained a point in Battle as well. Those two additions raised my Power Level to 51.3B as a Super Saiyan 2. On top of that, while my normal Super Saiyan form could access all the way to Super Kaio-Ken x 10, my Super Saiyan 2 form could only go to Super Kaio-Ken x 7. It may seem shitty, but at 359B, for however long I could hold it, I'd be almost unstoppable. I may even be strong enough to stop Buu.

I roll off the table again, managing to catch myself before I hit the floor. I quickly realize that the gravity here is slightly stronger than even using the Gravity Chamber on Planet Vegeta. If I can find the time, I need to train a bit and gain as much STR and END as I can. My armor is completely gone, as are the clothes I wore beneath. A quick search of the strange chamber and I've pulled on a robe of sorts. It's a little breezy, but one does what they can. As I exit, I find Kibito standing guard outside of the chamber.

"Oh. Hello…" I say lamely.

"Saiyan," Kibito replies, nodding at me. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Umm...If I can ask...what the hell happened?" I ask.

"Hmmph. As you did your little move, nearly killing yourself in the process, The Supreme Kai and I escaped. We tracked your battle from afar, and once it had ended, we returned, bringing both you and the one you fought, here. Which you should be thankful for, as otherwise you would have most likely damaged yourself beyond repair." He says as he gives me a disdainful look.

"Wait, Broly is here as well? Is he okay?" I ask.

"As well as he can be. That man is broken, in many ways." Kibito says, motioning at the door across from me.

As I make to move to the door, Kibito blocks me.

"He is in a healing sleep at the moment. He shouldn't be disturbed." He says.

I nod, before asking "Is the Supreme Kai still around? I need to thank him as well, it seems."

"He is, if you take the stairs at the far end all the way up, you should be able to find him easily." He answers.

"Awesome! Thank you again." I say, turning to leave.

"Saiyan!" He calls out. "I do not trust you. I know your race well, and I do not like having one your kind on our sacred planet. Step out of line, and I will put you down like a rabid animal."

I stop at the bottom step, and call back over my shoulder, "You'd try!" before making my way up.

Spreading my senses out, I find the Supreme Kai and start making my way there. A short walk later, and I find myself standing outside, staring up at the beautiful sky. Lifting off, I quickly circle the compound, landing near my goal.

"Supreme Kai, hello. Thank you for your help. I feel a million times better than I did before." I say as I walk over. "And thank you for helping Broly as well. Can you tell me any more about that?"

"Yes, Kll, hello. Broly you said? He is deeply injured, and I do not mean physically. We shall continue to work on him, but even I am unsure if we will manage in the end. I must admit, that while healing you is its own reward, I did it mainly because we need your help. North Kai mentioned that you already know of Majin Buu?" He explains.

"I do, yes," I reply.

He begins to walk, motioning me along. As we walk, he explains further.

"He is a grave threat, not only to the mortal planes but to all. Unless he can be stopped, his insatiable hunger will devour all that exists. I can not allow that to happen. To that end, I need a warrior." He explains as we reach the end of the path. "At this time, there is no one else in the Universe that may be able to stop Buu. I believe, that with the right tool, and the right training, you may be able to kill Majin Buu. The only question left, is do you accept?"

"I do. What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"First...I need you to try and remove this Sword."

* * *

New Namek - One week prior

Landing at the base of a small hill, the Saiyan makes his way over to a small hut. As he approaches, a very old looking Namekian exits. His eyes narrow as he stares at the approaching figure.

"Why have you come here, Saiyan?" Moori asks.

"Hello, Namekian. My name is Raditz, and I come on the orders of my King."

* * *

Sacred World of the Kai

' _Fuck me. I might be able to get access to Gohan's Mystic Form_!' I think, as I immediately move over to the sword.

At the current moment, base form, I'm sitting at a bit over 1 Billion Power Level. Wrapping my hands around the guard on the Z Sword, I push immediately to Super Saiyan 2, flooding my muscles with energy. With a mighty heave, the massive sword begins to slide out, inch by inch, as I burn energy like nothing else. With a final yank, the Z Sword comes out, it's massive weight nearly pulling me to the ground. I lower my Power Level slightly, till I find that the sword is hard to swing, but not impossible.

"My word…" The Supreme Kai whispers, seeing what he thinks is my true power. "That Sword has remained within that stone for over 75 Million years."

"Well, you said to pull it out," I remark as I take a few practice swings. "This thing is ridiculously heavy."

The Supreme Kai continues to stare at me, as I take a few more practice swings. After a few minutes of swinging it around, I receive a new alert.

Bing! You have gained a point in Strength for Training in higher gravity while using weighted training equipment!

I stare at the alert for a moment, frowning. 'Wait...Holy fuck I forgot about weighted training clothes! I could have been getting my training on even in lower gravity!'

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

Sacred World of the Kai

After a small breakdown, and screaming for a bit, I finally calm down and start training with the sword. I don't need to train very long with it, as it's massive weight, and my ability to control my Power Level down to the hundredth, I could keep a constant drain on my Power Level, so my gains never actually slow down.

' _I'm getting some weighted training clothes and fixing this bullshit. How the fuck did I forget_?' I think, as I perform a spinning slash.

I'd already dropped down to just Super Saiyan, and barely half of my current max Power Level. As I currently am, I could go full out with Super Saiyan 2 for several hours straight, and Super Saiyan nearly limitlessly. I was quickly getting to the point where I could have the Supreme Kai summon that black stone so I could break the sword. Shin was still watching me, so I thought now would be a fantastic time to show off.

With a push, I move back into Super Saiyan 2, while shouting "Super Kaio-Ken! Times Seven!"

My Power Level explodes, as my Aura flashes to burnt orange. The bioelectricity around me sparks and flashes. My speed and strength having moved so high, I start slashing with the sword at breakneck speed. Shin is able to follow it but knows he couldn't move that fast even if he wanted to. After a few minutes, I stop, before dropping back to base form. I heft the sword, setting it onto my shoulder.

"I think I've got it, Supreme Kai," I tell him.

Staring at me with wide eyes, he replies, "Yes, I do believe you do."

"I think I should test the strength of the sword though. Got anything really tough to cut I can use?" I ask.

"Um, yes! I can summon some Katchin, which is the densest material in the universe." He replies.

"I think that sounds perfect, Supreme Kai," I reply, with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, I find myself sitting crossed legged in front of a very, very old Supreme Kai. After breaking the Z Sword, much like in the original show, the Elder Supreme Kai was released. It took quite some time to convince him that I needed my potential unlocked, in order to defeat Majin Buu, but in the end, we were successful.

' _Of course, just like in the show, he is taking his damn time with it. I can't help but feel he's already done, but I can't exactly say anything…_ ' I think as I continue to sit there. ' _Hopefully, this doesn't take much longer. I've been away from Planet Vegeta for a week. Bara is sure to think I died against Broly_ '.

* * *

New Namek - One week prior

"And what orders are those, Saiyan?" Elder Moori asks.

There is a sudden spark of energy, as Raditz raises his hand, blasting a tiny hole through Moori's chest. As he collapses, dying, he hears Raditz speak a final time.

"To bring you in, alive."

* * *

Planet Vegeta

It has been one week since the Saiyan Kll had vanished from the planet, taking Broly along with him. While many mourned his loss, believing him dead, a small group celebrated that the threat he represented was at last gone. King Vegeta, sitting deep within the chambers beneath the palace, listens to the final minutes of the tracker attached to Kll, on repeat. It plays over, and over, as he tries to understand exactly what happened in those final moments.

' _Who does he yell at? What is happening that he believes they need to run_?' He thinks as he hits repeat again. 'The recording stops almost immediately after...perhaps a suicide move? Whatever it was, it must have killed him, and Broly. Neither are showing on the trackers again, and we received reports of a Class 6 explosion from that system. The reports show that it's nothing but an asteroid field now...Something that I know he was capable of years ago."

His Scouter beeps, interrupting his thoughts. Vegeta stands, before reaching over and turning the system off. Swiftly exiting, he makes his way through the winding hallways, before he reaches two automatic sliding doors. As the doors open for him, he immediately is overcome by the septic clean smell of the room.

"Doctor, what do you have for me?" He asks as he approaches a short Saiyan.

"My King, the data we received from studying the anomaly has finalized. While I still do not think we could fix his rage issues, I do believe we can recreate a portion of his abilities in vitro, without the other effects." The Scientist replies.

"So you think that you may be able to...what? Recreate his powers, but without the madness?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, sir. For the anomaly, he was much too old. Changing him at the genetic level would have killed him at best. But for a newly formed fetus? It should be doable. We'll need to run trials." He explains.

"You'll have the funding you need," Vegeta says as he turns to leave.

"My Lord?" The Scientist asks.

Without turning around, Vegeta replies "Yes?"

"Was...was it necessary to use the anomaly against the Saiyan Kll? They were both fantastic subjects to study…" He hesitatingly asks.

Vegeta turns, his eyes meeting the Scientists own. "They were both grave threats to our people. While it was dangerous to incite a rage defense in Broly, I knew that both Kll and Bara were close by. We ran the simulations, and it was obvious how he would react. That it killed them both, not merely distracting Kll, or injuring him for a longer period of time was just a happy side effect. Now get back to work."

As the doors slide shut behind him, he hesitates, before continuing on his trek. He was quite happy with the recent turn of events, and could only hope that things continued in the same vein. Thankfully, his next destination would be a big step forward in that regard. The chambers beneath the palace were built for several different reasons, one of which was the last refuge from invasion. Lined with a special metal alloy that could only be mined from asteroids around black holes, the metal alloy absorbs all energy emissions, making it impossible to sense anyone held within, Scouter or no. Which of course made it the perfect place if you needed a person to disappear.

Taking a right at the far hallway, and heading down a hidden set of stairs, he quickly finds himself within the dungeon section. As he approaches a set of doors, they open, breaking the soundproof seal. The loud screaming, while not quite bringing a smile to his face, does at least put hope in his heart that one day soon, they will have the information they need. Vegeta knocks on one of the doors, before stepping back to the side. Inside, the screaming stops, before being replaced by loud sobs. The door slides open, a Saiyan exiting.

"Has he answered yet?" King Vegeta asks.

"Not yet, my lord. He will soon, though. A person can only take so much pain." Raditz replies.

* * *

Planet Vegeta

Within the Super Strike Force gravity Chamber, Bara once again finds himself training all out.

' _I failed again, Kll. Again, you needed me to be stronger, and again, I simply didn't measure up._ ' He thinks as he pushes himself to the limit. ' _When you get back, wherever you are, I'll be strong enough to help you. That's a promise. Believe it…_ '

Pausing in mid-air, Bara gets a strange look on his face. "What?"

* * *

Space

A dark ship, nearly black against the field of stars, floats silently along. In the distance, a slight blue twinkle of light reflects back. Deep within the ship, Majin Buu rests within a meditative state, awaiting arrival at his next goal. A screen on the wall happily proclaims that twenty-four hours remain.

* * *

The Sacred World of the Kai

"Uhm...Elder? We've been at this for close to four hours. Will you be done soon?" I ask finally.

"Hmm?...No. The ritual takes 24 hours as it is. However, your energy is odd, and not something I've worked with before. It will take me much longer to unlock your potential, so just sit there silently, and be patient!" He replies.

"Also, Kll, there is something I need to talk to you about before you leave. It's of the utmost import." Shin tells me.

I nod, before closing my eyes again, sensing the fantastic energy that the Elder is moving around me. I can only hope that this will work.

* * *

A/N: Back at it again! With a friendly reminder to my readers that the Saiyans are not good people, Kll has been betrayed, and everything is falling apart. Will he learn of this betrayal in time to defend himself upon his return? Or will he find himself at odds with his entire adopted race? Will he gain access to the Potential Unlocked form? What question is the Saiyans trying to answer? Is Broly still savable? Where will Buu strike first?!

Find out all this, and more...in the next chapter of Dragonball! RPG Rebirth!


	31. Chapter 26

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 26** : Becoming…

* * *

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

' _Bored bored bored bored bored bored_ ' I think, as I sit there for the 24th hour in a row.

I hate sitting idle and try my best to never do so for long periods of time. That I'm wasting valuable time doing so now, for something I may not even be able to use, is a big gamble.

' _Gaaah! Fuck me this is taking forever! If it doesn't happen soon I'll -_ ' I think, before being interrupted by a new prompt.

 **Limits Released!**

 **Potential Unlocked Form Unlocked!**

' _Oh._ '

"Hmm...Yes, I think that should do it!" The Elder Kai announces, breaking the silence around us.

"You did it, Elder?" Shin asks, staring at me.

"Yes, I did. It was _not_ easy. Your energy is absurdly odd, Saiyan. Thankfully for someone of my extreme intelligence and experience…" He replies, striking a bit of a pose.

"I don't feel that different, but I can somehow tell that things have changed. Let's see…" I say as I concentrate on my energy.

Where before I felt a small switch, to shift into Super Saiyan and beyond, it now felt much more like a button. A small prod and my normally spiky Aura streamlines flattening. The air around me thickens, again, and again, yet feels softer than air to me. My body is flooded with energy, more energy than I'd ever felt before, except when using **Super Kaio-Ken** Times 7 as a Super Saiyan 2.

' _No strain...I could probably keep this up forever if I needed to. **Kaio-Ken** , while extremely useful, took so much out of me that I was always on a time limit._' I think, as my Power Level reaches its peak. ' _But this feels as natural as my base form. No struggle, no exertion…_ '

"My word...Forgive me for being optimistic, but I think you may actually be able to beat Majin Buu now." Shin says, staring at me in awe.

I nod, before letting the form drop. "I think so as well, Supreme Kai. I need to leave, but you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah...Yes Kll, and I absolutely must talk to you before you leave."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Namekian, you say?" Vegeta asks, listening to Raditz report. "So the wishes must be made in Namekian…"

"Yes, my King. I kept going for several hours even after he broke, and he was very insistent. In order to make wishes using their Dragonballs, the wishes must be made in Namekian." Raditz reports.

"Damnit!" Vegeta exclaims, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, snapping it off. "We can't trust that any wishes he could make would be those that we want. This whole thing has been a waste of time!"

"Uhm...Actually, my lord, I had an idea on that. If we have one of our agents 'break' him out, and return to Namek...Surely the Namekian would make a wish of the sort." Raditz says, pacing. "He already told us the password, but in the common language. He thought it quite funny to tell us the password, but then to explain that it must be in his own language. I made sure he regretted that."

"How would allowing him to make a wish help?" Vegeta asks.

"He would need to summon 'Porunga' first, using Namekian. The scientists tell me that if we can get them a recording of the password in Namekian, and 10 minutes of time, they can most likely build some sort of translation tool. Our agent can then make the wishes he needs to make." Raditz explains.

"I see...you came up with this on your own?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, sir," Raditz replies.

"You've just earned yourself a promotion. The report says the next cycle isn't for over a month, so plan to have someone break him out after they are usable again. Make it look realistic." Vegeta orders.

* * *

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

"Kll...during my scans while we prepared to heal you, I noticed something that was decidedly off," Shin tells me, as we walk back to the main compound.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Something has greatly stunted your emotions, and I'm afraid to say that it's causing permanent damage. I can mitigate some of it, with another hour or two of healing, but if whatever it continues, you will hurt yourself. Potentially worse than Broly himself is damaged." Shin explains.

"You mean I could go crazy?" I ask.

"No, not quite. I think it's much more likely that you will lose the ability to feel at all. Your apathy could very well bring ruin to everything." Shin says. "Please don't take this lightly. You're potentially the strongest mortal in the Universe, and to have you lose control would bring disaster to everything."

' _Shit...I think he's referring to the **Gamer's Mind**._' I think as we reach the inner chambers.

"Shit. I'm not sure I have the time for the healing right now. I've been gone from Planet Vegeta for over a week now. Things will surely have gone to shit, I can just feel it." I tell him.

"I promise it won't take more than two hours. It would really set me at ease if you'll let me fix this before it becomes permanent." Shin pleads.

I sigh, before replying. "I suppose another few hours won't hurt."

* * *

My eyes snap open, just over an hour and a half later. As I sit up, I can already feel a world of difference. I had turned off the **Gamer's Mind** before Shin started working on me, and the difference was astounding. I can't believe what I had been missing out on since the very beginning.

"Are you feeling better Kll?" Shin asks, from my side.

"Yes, thank you. Was that pun intended, by the way?" I ask as I reach out with my senses, locking onto Planet Vegeta

"What's a pun?" Shin asks.

I pause, turning slightly towards him. "Nevermind then. Thank you again, Supreme Kai. Let me know when you've found Majin Buu, and I'll come deal with him."

Shin nods, as I disappear with a slight pop.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

With a slight pop, I reappear on a small hill overlooking the Capital City. My emotions are swirling, nearly overwhelmingly. The world around me honestly looks beautiful for the first time. I've come to realize that the **Gamer's Mind** wasn't just suppressing my fear and whatnot. It was pushing me towards playing the world like a game, instead of the living, breathing thing that it was.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - Palace**

The doors to the throne room are thrown open, as one of the many Saiyans there rushes in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta shouts.

"My Lord! The Saiyan Kll has reappeared on our tracking system." The Saiyan says.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asks as Indivia jumps to his feet.

"H-he's here my Lord, on the planet."

* * *

I stand there for several moments, lost in thought, simply watching the city move around below me.

' _I should go to Bara, see how he is. I should also alert Vegeta that I didn't die, and see if I can't find out what caused Broly to freak out._ ' I think as I start concentrating.

There is a slight pop behind me, as someone uses **Instant Transmission** to come to me.

"Hey, Kakarot," I say, without turning around.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

"Father, please! Let me go as well." Indivia begs.

"No, and that's final," Vegeta says as he returns to his seat.

* * *

Kakarot doesn't reply, instead of joining me in staring down at the city. There is an odd sense of unease in the air, that I really can't understand.

"Uh...Kakarot? Is everything okay man?" I ask.

He sighs, before turning around to face me. "Kll...I need to ask you a question, and I need an honest answer from you."

"Okay? What's up?" I ask.

"Where have you been for the past week?" He asks.

' _Shit...I can't explain otherworld to him. They don't even know about King Kai, let alone anyone above him…_ ' I think, rapidly trying to find an answer.

"I really can't answer that," I replied lamely, after several seconds of silence.

"How did you bring the Saiyans that died to Cooler, and Indivia, back to life?"Kakarot asks, frowning.

"What is this, man? You've never asked me these things before, so why now?" I ask indignantly.

"Kll, this is your only chance, to be honest with me. So please, just tell me the truth." Kakarot almost pleads.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot. I can't tell you what you want to know." I reply.

Shaking his head, almost sadly, he replies, "I'm sorry too."

He reaches out, as though to pat me on the shoulder. As his hand touches me, I feel myself get yanked into **Instant Transmission**. We reappear moments later, in the wastelands of the western hemisphere. Kakarots energy explodes around him, as he quickly ascends to Super Saiyan 2. I barely manage to get my guard up before his snap kick is launching me through the air, slamming me through several rock outcroppings. As I pull myself from the rubble, I ascend to Super Saiyan 2 as well.

' _Shit. He's actually stronger than I am as a Super Saiyan 2._ ' I think.

While the difference isn't huge, it's enough that with time and effort, he could kill me.

"Kakarot! What the hell is this? Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"I don't want to do this, Kll. But I've been ordered to kill you, and I can't just say no." Kakarot replies as he stops 15 feet from me.

"I see," I reply, outwardly calm.

' _The fuck is happening here? I leave for a week, and now everyone wants me dead? I know Kakarot. He wouldn't be doing this unless he was ordered to._ ' I think.

"Kakarot, you need to stand down. Don't do this…" I say, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Kll."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

As Bara continues his training within the Gravity Chambers, he pauses, turning to the west.

' _When did Kakarot get so strong? And...Kll?!_ '

* * *

As Kakarot rushes in, my Aura comes to life around me, flashing burnt orange. I raise my hand, catching Kakarot's spinning kick with absolute ease. My own Power Level, at nearly 100B, absolutely dwarfs his own. I don't feel too much strain from only using **Super Kaio-Ken**. Gripping hard, I twist my body, launching him over my shoulder. He slams into the ground, bouncing twice before he manages to get back on his feet. Staring at me, he finally gets a true measure of my power.

"I won't tell you again, Kakarot. You don't have to do this! We have much more important things to deal with, than whatever the hell this is!" I yell at him.

Kakarot's Scouter bings twice, as he reaches up and taps on the button.

"Yeah...No, it's definitely accurate. He can multiply his Power Level even while ascended." Kakarot replies to an unheard question. "No, I can still handle this, as long as I have your permission...Understood."

Three long beeps sound from the Scouter, meaning a general alert would be coming through, as every beacon, speaker, TV, and Scouter on the planet turn on.

"My people," King Vegeta's voice comes through. "I know that a few of you have reported sounds of a battle coming from the wastelands. Do not be alarmed. We have a renegade Saiyan that has been using illegal upgrades to empower himself. Within a few moments, our own Kakarot, Captain of the Super Strike Force, will put him down. You are all to remain where you are. Do not approach the battlefield. Anyone that disobeys this order will be held for treason. That is all."

As the announcement ends, I shake my head. "I see. So this comes straight from the top."

"He doesn't trust you, Kll. You have far too many secrets as it is. I'm sorry to say that some of the questions he has raised doesn't look good. For the good of our race, I have to put you down." Kakarot replies.

"Put me down?" I ask incredulously. "What makes you think you can?"

"I really wish you'd learn, Kll. I've heard your stories, and they always seem to go in the same way. You have an advantage and then piss it away by talking. You somehow win in the end, by the skin of your teeth, but never without loss." Kakarot says, as his energy begins to move weirdly. "So I have to wonder...if you win today, what will you lose?"

I watch him closely, absolutely puzzled by what he is doing. "I don't know what you have up your sleeve, Kakarot, but it's not going to be enough. I can keep this up all day." I tell him.

"You're a fool, Kll." He says, staring at me. "You asked me once...what would I do if I knew that there was another step beyond...What...did I say?" He grunts out, as his Power Level starts to skyrocket.

I launch myself forward, realizing what's happening. I quickly push to Times 7, making my current Power Level nearly 300B, pushing it all into my speed and strength. As my fist slams into his cheek, I'm blasted back by a wave of energy, the hit barely clipping him. As I flip through the air, I right myself, holding myself in the air as the waves of energy stop.

"You said you'd find a way," I reply, staring at Kakarot.

His long, golden hair reaches his mid-back. Kakarot had reached Super Saiyan 3.

* * *

I dodged back, as Kakarot's spinning kick goes over my head. I push back upright, right as he reappears at my shoulder, slamming a punch into my gut. I double up, barely able to breathe, as I'm launched away. I push my energy harder, as I block the next punch, feeling the bones in my arms creak from the pressure. I manage to dodge the next punch, returning with a hard knee to the solar plexus that knocks him away. With the breathing room, I push energy into my palms, filling the air between us with a wave of rage and destruction.

I use **Instant Transmission** to jump a mile away, trying to get more breathing room, as Kakarot hasn't let up one bit. Kakarot appears directly in front of me, his fist outstretched to take my head off. I roll with it, the punch whipping me around. I manage to get my foot out, a kick hard enough to shatter mountains slamming into his knee. As it spins him in the air, I move in for a combo.

' _Fuck he's so powerful!_ ' I scream internally.

I didn't think it possible, but as a Super Saiyan 3, he definitely had the advantage. It wasn't by much, just a few billion, but at the current rate, he was using it better than I was. I could feel the drain from **Super Kaio-Ken** , and it was moving very quickly. Every chance he had he was catching me with multiple hits, to which I would only be able to respond with one or two. Even the bones in my body felt sore, from the beating he was laying into me. As I spun in place to kick him, he manages to catch my ankle, blasting me in the chest with a beam of energy he had built in his off hand.

The beam carries me away, as I flip back upright, managing to catch his fist as he came back in. I yank him forward, bringing my elbow in to smash the bridge of his nose. He yells out as his head snaps back, blood pouring from his mouth and nose.

"Kakarot! We need to stop this, right now! It isn't doing anyone any good." I yell out, as I barely manage to dodge another punch.

"You think I want to do this? I actually like you, Kll! You've helped me push further than anyone would have thought possible. It's because of you, that we may actually be able to defeat Majin Buu if he ever actually arrives." He yells back, as he clinches with me. "But I have no choice! My son, my daughter, everyone I know and love would be executed if I refuse." He yells as we clash our power directly against one another.

"Goddammit Kakarot, listen to yourself! We shouldn't be fighting, we should be working together!" I yell back.

My hand slips, and he takes the chance to damn near break my jaw with the hardest right hook I've ever taken. That punch alone could have cracked a planet in half, of that I'm sure. As I'm knocked back, he slams into me again, this time I can feel a bone snap in my ribs as his kick has no mercy. I fall to the ground, another kick to my side launching me along the ground. I roll, jumping to my feet as he comes back in. Our fists meet in mid-air, the snap of energy loud enough to be heard miles away. Again, and again, our fists meet in perfect concert, as we tear the landscape around us to pieces.

Both of our strength is flagging, but the difference isn't quite so far apart as it was. I can tell he is losing strength faster than I am, but only just. If I can keep this up, and not slip up too badly, I can win this war of attrition. From the look in his eyes, Kakarot can tell the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Kll. I need to put you down for the good of everyone else. I can't hold back...Thank you for a good fight, though." He says as he closes his eyes.

For just a moment, I think he's bluffing, before his Power Level increases by another 5th. With nearly 20B more than me, I know I don't have much of a choice. I drop back to my base form, the loss of energy and stamina blackening my vision for a moment.

"I really am sorry, Kll," Kakarot says as he begins walking over to me.

"Stop saying that, Kakarot. If you actually were sorry, we wouldn't be fighting right now." I tell him.

He pauses, frowning. "I'd tell you to simply leave, and never come back, but that wouldn't help. Do you have any personal effects you want me to pass on? Any final words?"

"Final words?" I ask. "Sure. 'This battle is far from over.'"

As he frowns again, I push, switching into my Potential Unlocked form. After the beatdown we had both been given, I wasn't nearly as strong as I could be. Thankfully, I was still stronger than Kakarot.

"I see...You always have something else up your sleeve, don't you Kll?" Kakarot asks, shaking his head. "No matter."

He flashes towards me, and with a snap, time seems to almost slow around me. I knock his fist to the side, slamming an elbow into his side, knocking him to the left. I push forward, a hard left to his face before he can move more than a few feet. I could feel my energy flowing through me at breakneck speed, allowing me to move multiple times faster than normal. I could tell that it wouldn't last forever, though. As I slid back, I manage to sweep Kakarot's feet out from under him, and with a spin, I backhand him away.

With a snap, time speeds back up, as Kakarot is launched away. He bouncing across the ground like a stone on water, before disappearing into **Instant Transmission**. He reappears behind me, and again time slows to a fraction. I whip around, catching his fist in my palm, yanking him forward. I bring both knees up, one slamming into his chest, the other into his chin. As the force of the attack carries him into the air, I use **Instant Transmission** to appear right above him. I spin in place, a hard hammer fist knocking him to the ground far below me.

As time snaps back to normal speed, I drop down, slamming into the ground nearby. Kakarot flies from the crater, his fist slamming into my cheek and launching me away. His rage powering him, he appears next to me almost soundlessly, his kick nearly taking my head off. With time not slowing down, my reactions are slowed as well, till I can finally kick it into high gear. It's a back and forth contests, every hit blocked, parried, or returned in kind. I feel the bones creak within my hand, as it slams into his chin. I feel his ribs give way beneath my foot, as I kick him hard enough to destroy a planet.

The battle doesn't let up, the ground for miles around us a mass of dust, craters, and burning debris. As his fist snaps a bone in my forearm, my own fractures his cheek. What was originally a fight is turning into a brawl. I manage to connect a hard kick to his sternum, knocking him back nearly 200 feet. I clutch my side, feel the ribs on my left side that is nearly dented.

"Kakarot, we need to stop this. Killing each other won't fix this!" I yell at him.

Kakarot's eyes, normally serene, harden with anger. "I don't have a choice Kll. It's kill you here, or die trying. There are no other options." He says as he brings both of his palms together in front of him.

A ball of energy forms, tight, compacted, as he starts pumping a massive amount of energy into the attack.

' _Shit...I either dodge it or match it._ ' I think, feeling the boiling energy form with.

I raise one hand, pushing my own energy into my own attack. The energy contained within is almost peaceful, but with a jagged edge that could cut the hardest metal. It spins almost, producing a blindingly bright light.

"It's time to end this, Kakarot!" I yell, releasing my attack.

"Ghaaaaahhh!" He yells, releasing his own.

As they meet in the middle, his hazy green against my bright blue-green energy. A boiling ball of energy forms between them, threatening to explode, and overwhelm the both of us. I bring my other hand up, adding more energy to the beam, doubling its power. From the other side, another boost, as the attack nearly triples in size.

"It's over!" I yell, pushing my last bit of energy into the attack.

With a pop, Kakarot appears at my side, his punch nearly killing me as I'm knocked from the sky. I slam into the ground, as Kakarot's knees land in my chest, breaking half my ribs in one shot. Our attack high above combines, and begins to fall back to the surface.

"Kaka-" I start to say, as he turns, snapping my head to the side with another well-placed punch.

I try again to warn him, but the battle rage has clearly taken over, as he pummels me into submission.

' _Fuck! We're going to destroy the planet!_ ' I think as I try to fight back, push him off, anything to get to the attack in time.

There is a momentous clang, as the attack is launched upwards, breaking through the atmosphere before exploding in a flash of light and heat that lights the shrubbery around us aflame. As Kakarot turns to see what's happening, a flash of golden light knocks him off of me, slamming him into a nearby cliff. I can't see clearly enough to make out who saved us all, but I can tell from the waist length hair that someone else had ascended.

* * *

"Explain...now" Bara says, holding Kakarot by the neck, against the cliff.

I roll over, retching up blood before my eyes can finally focus completely. I stare up in awe, at something I had never expected. Kakarot struggles to break free but is unable to do so, before Bara finally lets go of his throat. Moving faster than even I expected, his fist slams into Kakarots stomach, doubling him up, before pulling back and backhanding him away. He floats down to me, landing next to me. A sharp pinch and he's injected me with healer.

"Don't worry man, I've got this." He tells me, before turning back to Kakarot, who had finally gotten to his feet.

While Bara wasn't as strong as either of us, with all the damage we had done to each other, he was towering above us both.

"I'm under orders from King Vegeta to end the threat Kll represents, Bara. I know he is your friend, but it must be done. If you won't help me, Bara, at least stand aside." Kakarot says, squaring up.

"Hey, guys?" I ask as they have a standoff.

"I don't think so, Kakarot," Bara says, glancing between us. "I don't care what you think of Kll, but he has done nothing but help us. I won't just step aside, and let you kill my best friend."

"Damn it, Bara, think about what you're saying!" Kakarot explodes, angrily. "If you do not stand aside, it's treason. You understand that?"

Bara looks uneasy at that but still doesn't move. "It's treason, then. I'll not stand aside, and let you kill him."

"Guys!" I yell, from where I am just now getting to my feet.

"You're as much of a fool as Kll then, Bara. I had higher hopes for you. Vegeta said there was a chance that you'd be lost to us...no matter. I can still take care of you both." Kakarot replies as he starts pumping out more power.

Bara grunts, forcing his feet into the ground slightly, as his own Power Level shudders, moving up slowly.

" **Hey!** " I yell, as loudly as I can.

"What?!" They both yell back, turning towards me.

"I think we have bigger problems now," I say, pointing towards the horizon.

They both turn, following my finger, to see something none of us expected to see so soon. A large black ship, nearly the size of a small city, is smashing its way through our atmosphere, scraping through the landscape as it lands. The evil energy I can almost sense coming from within the ship is massive. It's presence nearly overwhelms me, but I manage to concentrate on it. I can't even get a sense of his Power Level, as it feels more like a moving black hole than anything.

"Buu has arrived."

* * *

A/N: Kll has been betrayed, and can barely stand after the fight of his life. Thankfully he's not alone, as a newly ascended Bara makes good on his promises to be strong enough to help. Buu has finally arrived and with him a promise of death and destruction.

The world stands still as destiny has arrived.

Will the Saiyans unite, and defeat their enemy? Will Kll survive? Can Buu even be beaten? Find out next time...on Dragonball! RPG Rebirth!

P.S. This chapter marks the end of the 'Broken Legends' Saga, and lands us firmly in the 'God Saga'. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far because we've got a fair bit more to go. You guys can tell I love you, because I'm posting this several days early. In return...tell me what you think of the story! I'm writing this story for you, my dear readers. Every review, favorite, and follower actually brings me happiness. I really can't describe the feeling. So, if you've never reviewed before, now's your chance! I will be forever grateful.

This has been Klldarkness...See ya next time!


	32. Chapter 27

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

A/N: " _The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Destiny...**

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

As the large black ship finally stops, the tall, lithe creature within uncurls, dropping to the floor. He moves swiftly through the ship to the exit, which opens at his approach. He stoops lightly as he exits, dropping lightly to the ground. Several large energy signatures, like bright glowing lights, fill his mind's eye. As a small crowd of the race that calls this planet home approaches, Majin Buu smiles…

He stands before the crowd, that murmurs in silence, several shying away from his sight as he surveys the crowd. Cocking his head to the side, he speaks for the first time.

"My name is Majin Buu…" He says, making sure that his voice can be heard by the growing crowd. "I require an audience with your leader. You have 5 minutes."

* * *

' _Fuck…_ ' I think, listening to Majin Buu near the back of the crowd.

I'd lowered my Power Level drastically so that I could blend into the crowd as easily as possible. Several had given me looks as I pushed through the crowd, covered in blood as I was, my nose nearly smashed flat. I rose in the air slightly, so I could get a line of sight on him, and quickly used Observe.

Name: Majin Buu

Race: Majin

Age: ?

Status: Alive

HP: ?

Lvl: N/A

Power Level: ?

Majin Buu is the ultimate threat. Able to absorb his enemies, his strength grows both in victory and potential defeat. Having absorbed some of the greatest minds and fighters the Universe across, his power is nearly limitless. Combined with an infinite ability to regenerate, Majin Buu is nearly unstoppable.

' _Fuck._ '

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet**

With a large gasp, King Kai turns nearly 180 degrees around, focusing his mind on a planet nearly halfway across the Universe.

"Oh...Oh no."

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

"K-Kami?" Mr. Popo says, catching his longtime friend as he nearly collapses. "Kami, speak to me!"

"It-It's nearly time, Mr. Popo." Kami gasps out, sensing a far away danger. "Are the Dragonballs ready?"

"Y-yes Kami, of course. Are you sure?..." Mr. Popo asks.

"Yes, Mr. Popo." Kami replies, using his cane to straighten himself back up. "I'll not have the Dragonballs used to heal myself. I would be no better than Piccolo should I stoop so low...No. We shall use the final two wishes to help our friend."

"I can think of no better way to end my life."

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

I reappear within Korin's Tower, the pop causing him to flinch.

"What the hell, brat!? Don't you know how to..." Korin yells. "What the hell happened to you, kid?"

"I don't have time, Korin, I'm sorry. I need Senzu beans, as many as you have." I quickly say.

"I-I'm sorry kid, but I don't have any.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Father?" Indivia asks, standing from his throne.

Vegeta, who is staring off into the distance as he senses the arrival of Buu, turns to look at his son.

"It's time...You know what needs to be done."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

The crowd in front of Majin Buu parts slowly, as a short-statured Saiyan approaches from the rear. The crowd, which had been murmuring and whispering since the arrival of Buu has hushed into silence. As the Saiyan finally reaches the front of the crowd, he steps away from them, approaching to within 10 feet of the tall pink monster.

"I am Vegeta, King of the Saiyan race." He says, staring up into the face of true evil.

The creature smiles, sensing the energy within the leader. "I am Majin Buu, and I...I am a God."

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

"No Senzu Beans?" I ask, stuttering.

"I'm sorry, kid. They are seasonal and hard to grow as it is." Korin replies. "What's happening that you need one so badly?"

"I'm in trouble...That's really the only way to explain it." I reply. "Fuck...what else can I do? I'm running out of time…"

"I dunno kid...I do know that Kami wanted to see you. Mr. Popo stopped in a while back, and said to pass that along if you stopped by at any point."

"Shit...alright, I'll pop up and see what he wanted," I reply.

I reappear several thousand feet above where I was, landing lightly on the outlook. I sense Kami and Mr. Popo just barely inside the center building, so I run over as best I can. More of a hobble, I think.

"Kami? Mr. Popo?" I ask as I enter.

Kami is laying on a cot, breathing heavily, with Mr. Popo by his side. Mr. Popo dabs Kami's brow lightly with a wet cloth, looking over his shoulder at me.

"K-Kami?" I ask.

"K-kll...I'm glad you arrived when you did." Kami replies, coughing lightly.

"Are you okay, Kami?" I ask, walking over to his side.

"No...no Kll, I am dying." He explains. "I have lived for many, many years...the stress of being Guardian...splitting, my soul...I knew it would catch up eventually."

"Shit...I'm sorry Kami. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No my friend...I think instead, that you are the one in need of help. I can sense a great evil, on your home planet." Kami says, turning his head slightly to look at me. "I have had Mr. Popo collect the Dragonballs so that they could be used one last time."

"Why not use them to heal yourself? Wishing yourself back to a younger version would fix this, right?" I ask.

"No Kll...I have spent my entire life as Guardian of Earth. To use the Dragonballs to extend my own life would go against everything I have stood for. I have seen many horrible things in my time as Guardian…"

I nod, patting him on the shoulder. "I think I understand…"

"Go now Kll, Mr. Popo. We don't have much time remaining."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"A God?" Vegeta asks. "No, I have met a real God twice in my life. As powerful as you are, they are still on an entirely different level."

"Hmm...No matter. I have come today, for one thing, King Vegeta." Majin Buu replies. "I require the three strongest of your race. You will deliver them here, and they will come with me."

"And if I deny your...demand?" Vegeta asks.

"Then I will kill your entire pathetic race, and take what I want regardless." Majin Buu says.

' _It's obvious what Majin Buu is playing at._ ' Vegeta thinks. ' _Better to leave the race alive, so that he can always return later than to kill them all._ '

"Well?" Buu asks. "I'm not much for patience, so you'll do well to answer quickly."

"Very well," Vegeta replies.

"My answer is no."

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

Towering high above me, Shenron has made his appearance once more. His infinite serpentine form swirls around, and around, as his ginormous head lowers down in our direction.

" **Speak your wishes now, so that I may grant them…** " Shenron rumbles, the very air shaking violently with the noise of it.

I glance at Mr. Popo, considering my options. I know that he is going to be disappointed in me, but I don't see any real choices here. Stepping forward, I yell loudly into the sky.

"Shenron! Please, grant me immortality!"

There is a pause, as I see Mr. Popo frown out of the corner of my eye. Shenron's eyes glow a bright red, the light of them painting the area around us blood red.

" **Your wish cannot be granted…** " Shenron rumbles.

"What?" Mr. Popo and I both gasp.

"Why?" I yell upwards.

" **I do not know…** " Shenron replies. " **Choose another wish…** "

' _Shit...I guess that makes sense. It's a game, and being immortal ruins the point of the game…_ ' I think, puzzling over the situation.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

With a loud pop, I reappear on Planet Vegeta, not even that far from where I left. In front of me, where once the Capital City stood, a large crater remains. Bodies are strewn about, buried in the rubble of what once was a booming metropolis. I can sense Bara, and Kakarot both fighting with Majin Buu, just a few short miles away. Indivia is rushing around on the far side of the planet, but I can't figure out exactly what he's doing. For a moment I wonder why I'm even here, trying to protect a group of people that have basically betrayed me before I bury the thought.

It had only been a short hour or so since Shin had healed me of the damage caused by the Gamer's Mind, but I could already feel a world of difference. I don't understand how I didn't see it before, but the Gamer's Mind didn't just damper my emotions...it twisted them, subverted them, changed them. It pushed me in certain directions, to feel certain things at certain times, to have me react to the world around me in a specific way.

In retrospect, it was almost obvious. The game is a game, and it's meant to be played as a game. The Gamer's Mind, while exceptionally useful in the short run, to allow you to know that the world you're in is a game, also made the world a game. To a mind freed from that notion, to see the world as a living, breathing thing around me…

' _It's completely different._ ' I think.

Where before I'd have viewed Vegeta's betrayal as expected, and a plot point in the game, as I am now I can see it for what it truly is...Something is moving behind the scenes, and I don't have enough information to judge the situation till I know more.

' _While I'll absolutely slap the shit out of him, and most likely never trust him again, from his point of view, I must be a massive threat._ ' I think, as I push into the Potential Unlocked form. With a second pop, I disappear, reappearing into the thick of the battle.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - 8 minutes prior**

"I see…" Majin Buu says. "I'd say that you'd regret that, but I don't think you'll live to regret."

"We shall see about that." Vegeta says, as his Aura lights up around him, pushing him to the far edge of Super Saiyan 2. "Everyone else, get out of here!"

With that final yell, Vegeta launches himself forward, the surprise attack doing its job, letting him get close enough to smash into him, launching him into the air, with Vegeta's blazing form following swiftly after. Far below, the people begin to panic.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

With a pop I appear just half a foot from Majin Buu's form, my fist slamming into his chin with an uppercut that would have ruined any lesser being. Even then the blow pushed his head up, stretching his neck obscenely by several inches. Time slows down around me as I spin, a bright white miasma of energy forming neatly around my hand, slicing cleanly through his neck, severing it completely. I complete the spin, his neck separating at the exact moment my foot connects with his head, launching it away from his body.

Time pops back into normal speed as I glance around at Bara and Kakarot. Both Bara and Kakarot are in Super Saiyan 3, their Aura's blazing away in the soot-filled sky. I cast my senses out, but can't sense Vegeta anywhere. I don't even have time to speak, before Majin Buu's body pulses twice, exploding like a bomb. Pink goo goes everywhere, nearly covering my head to foot as I was the closest to the blast. The goo almost wiggles, as it begins to absorb energy from my body. I blaze my Aura, the goo exploding off of me. A quick look tells me that Bara and Kakarot escaped unscathed.

There is a bubbling noise in front of us, as the goo flies back together, Majin Buu's complete form regenerating before our eyes. He floats there, looking as deadly as anything I'd ever fought before.

"I see...So it seems that the three strongest of this race has arrived at last. Your king may have denied my request, but it seems to have worked out in the end regardless." Majin Buu says, staring at the three of us in turn.

I don't say a word, instead of rushing in as Bara does the same on the left. We reach Majin Buu at nearly the same time, with Bara getting there a split instant ahead of me. As Majin Buu moves to block Bara's attack, a blast of energy leaves his mouth directed at me. I use Instant Transmission to pop into place behind him, slamming my hand down on his arm that was to block Bara's attack. Missing the block, Bara connects with a hard right, twisting Majin Buu around. Kakarot appears with a pop to my right, placing his palm against Majin Buu's chest. Time slows for me again, as I reach over Majin Buu, grabbing on to Bara's still outstretched fist, yanking him into Instant Transmission.

As soon as we reappear several dozen feet away, Kakarot releases his energy into Buu, vaporizing most of him.

"Keep going!" I yell as Kakarot pops away as well, raising both hands to fill the sky with energy and fire.

Bara does the same, our energy coating the sky between us, burning the very air. We hold the attack for several moments, before releasing it simultaneously, showing an empty area where Majin Buu's remains once were. Reaching out my senses, I can no longer feel the void that was Majin Buu.

"Keep your guard up. We have the advantage, but I don't think we're done just yet." I tell them both.

Bara nods, as Kakarot begins watching all around us for his potential return.

 **Mind's Eye Activate!**

 **FLASH**

 **Mind's Eye Deactivate!**

"Move!" I yell, using Instant Transmission to close the distance between myself and Bara.

Bara's eyes widen as I reappear directly in his face, slamming both palms into his chest, launching him away. A tiny speck of pink goo that was unseen on his shoulder explodes, growing massively, attempting to snag on to him. With another soft pop, I clear the area as Majin Buu reforms at record speed where Bara was moments ago.

With a quizzical look, Majin Buu turns to me. "What is that ability? You keep appearing and disappearing. I've never seen anything like it elsewhere in the Universe."

"I'll tell you nothing," I reply, re-entering my fighting stance.

"I see. It's of no matter. You may have vexed me this time, but you won't have a chance to stop the next." Majin Buu says, raising a palm. "Paparapapa!"

' _What the fuck? Did he absorb Babadi?_ ' I wonder, as whatever spell he has casts takes effect.

"Yes...I think that change things up a bit." Majin Buu says, before launching himself at me.

I flare my Aura, blocking the fist he had aimed at my chest, before try to yank him in close for a hard elbow. His arm, though, stretches like gum, ruining the move. I let go, using Instant Transmission to pop back. For a split second, I'm in between space and time before I reappear right back in the place I left. My eyes widening, I launch myself backward as his other arm stretches to impale me. Kakarot launches a blast of energy, but Majin Buu splits down the middle, allowing it to pass right through him.

"What the fuck?" I yell. Whatever that just was, we'd just lost one of our greatest advantages in this fight.

"That's right, Saiyan. I don't know how that trick of yours works, but for the time being, you won't be using it anywhere near me. Let's see you save your friend again, hmm?"

A massive blast of energy engulfs Majin Buu, decimating his body, but no destroying even half of it. As it starts to reform before our very eyes, I start to wonder if beating him is even possible at our level.

"Fuck, this isn't going to work. We need to concentrate our attacks better." I say as Bara rejoins me in the sky.

"Thanks for the save, Kll," Bara says, watching Kakarot close in on Buu.

"No problem. We need to figure this out. He'll regenerate nearly every bit of damage we do to him. We need so much energy that the attack destroys him at a molecular level. No other choice." I tell him.

"Alright...Let's get it done man." Bara says.

* * *

This wasn't working. We'd been battling Majin Buu for over an hour now, and he wasn't slowing down. I had only lost about 10% of my own power, but both Kakarot and Bara were doing much worse. Super Saiyan 3 took much more effort to use, than the form I was using. Even though Majin Buu was only slightly stronger than the three of us, from the looks of things, his ability to regenerate nearly every bit of damage was going to get us killed. In raw strength we had him beat by nearly two times, but we simply couldn't generate enough power to destroy him completely. Add in that he had taken away our easy escape, and our ability to appear from any direction at a moments notice...

"Come now, Saiyans! Certainly, this isn't the best you can do? All that power, and you can't even put me down? What use is it to be so powerful, if you can't even use it?" Majin Buu laughed.

"Here...let me show you how power is meant to be used." He says as he moves so quickly that for a moment even I couldn't follow.

I managed to track him once he gets within a few feet of me, and barely manage to get a block up in time as he slams into me. I don't know what had changed, but his power had increased by a good portion. His fist slams into my crossed arms, my right taking the brunt of the attack. I feel the bones within my arm creak, nearly snapping in two before my body is launched in the direction of the hit. A moment later I slam into the ground, skipping along like a rock on a pond. As I skid to a stop, I feel a large pulse of energy high above.

I force myself back to my feet, my right arm feeling nearly crushed beneath the skin. All around me are the ruins of a once great city. I look upwards, spotting both Kakarot and Bara attacking Buu at the same time, but it appears to be nearly useless. Every hit is blocked, dodged, or taken and regenerated. Something happens high above, as Kakarot blasts Buu with a wave of energy. Buu seems to explode, turning into a wave of pink goo. I push energy into my hands, preparing to fill the area with energy in another attempt at killing him when the unthinkable happens.

Showing that taking the attack was entirely on purpose, the wave of pink goo spins in the air, slamming into Bara who was just feet away.

"No!" I scream, launching into the air.

Time slowed down for me, but it was useless. All it was doing was burning the loss of one of my only friends forever in my memory. For every foot, I moved closer, another inch of Bara was enclosed inside of Majin Buu.

"Bara!" I yelled into the slow-motion world I felt I would be stuck within forever.

There is a flash of bright light, blinding me with the energy behind it, as Bara is enclosed fully. I cover my eyes, as time snaps back into normal motion, knowing that all is lost. I can feel the heat from the energy being released, as Majin Buu's energy can be nearly felt the first time. Even though it's still nothing more than a void to me, the void itself seems to have grown larger...hungrier. As the bright light finally fades, I manage to finally get a look at what the monster had become.

Where before his Aura was a fiery red, it's now tinged with the golden light of a Super Saiyan. His form remains mostly unchanged, but his body is now encapsulated with sparks of bio-electricity. He turns slightly, looking down at both hands, rotating them. Like a switch is flipped, his Aura expands, the bio-electricity sparking and snapping at the air.

"How interesting...I've absorbed many different creatures in my time...I'd have to say that Saiyans are officially my favorite. You taste delicious." Majin Buu says.

"You monster!" I yell, launching myself at him.

My fist slams into his face, but he doesn't even twitch, even as my hand crumbles under the force of the blow. He backhands me, launching me away as though I was but a fly. I slam into the remains of a building, falling through several stories, before coming to rest in a pile of dirt and debris. I claw my way out, before stumbling upon something I hadn't expected to see.

"Vegeta?"

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - Two weeks prior**

King Vegeta finds himself sitting alone with his throne room. Indivia had returned to him, just a few short days previously. While he wasn't happy with Kll's secrets, he had kept his part of the bargain. Indivia had spent the past few days catching up on all the smaller events that had happened in the empire during the months he had been dead. After the revelation that he had been spying on Kll for over half a decade, his son had been very indecisive.

' _I'm sure he will understand one day._ ' Vegeta thought.

Lost in thought as he was, he nearly missed the soft steps that had entered the throne room. This late at night, very few people were still moving about the city, let alone the palace. As the footsteps make their approach, Vegeta finally recognizes them, snapping back to attention. With a gasp, Vegeta pushes to his feet, staring at the two that had entered uncontested.

"L-Lord Beerus?"

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - Current Time**

Face down in a pile of dust, a large pool of congealing blood beneath him, I don't think I'd ever seen Vegeta look any more beat down. His chest rises up and down shallowly, showing me he is still alive.

' _The man that ordered me dead...face down in his own blood, barely clinging to life._ ' I think, in the scant few seconds I have to spare.

I can hear the battle above raging even harder than before. Kakarot, who must be even more outclassed than I was, is showing just how good of a fighter he is. Where I had been smashed away like an insect, he was clearly still holding his own.

' _I think Goku would be proud to know that even in this version of his Universe, he's still a total badass._ '

I move over to Vegeta and roll him over, so I can see just what kind of damage he had taken.

"Jeez. His left arm…" I gasp, seeing the damage.

His face is smashed, and his normal armor is in tatters. Whatever happened in the ten minutes it took me to get healed, and return, it must have been brutal. Even with how things had turned out, I can't help but think I should help him somehow. With the amount of blood he's lost, he most likely doesn't have much time left. I can hear the battle reaching a fever pitch above, and know I need to get back into it.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," I say, as I turn away and begin to fly up through the hole. "If we win this, I'll come back for you."

As I fly up through the hole, I can only wonder if this is a fight we are able to win.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Another blast of energy comes Kakarot's way, which he deftly dodges and returns fire. While Kakarot is doing his best to not hit the planet's surface, Majin Buu clearly has no compunction otherwise. The area around them is decimated and burning. Large clouds of billowing smoke filled the air, where every blow and blast fills the sky with more cinders and debris. With Kll out of the fight for the moment and Bara absorbed by this monster, Kakarot is all alone in fighting this threat.

"Fuck! Just die!" He yells, as his fist slams into the monsters face again, knocking it back slightly.

Every ounce of strength he had was going into the blows he was raining down on Majin Buu, but it was as clear as day that this wasn't a battle he could win on his own.

* * *

 **A moment later**

I blast back into the battlefield, taking the first opportunity I have to catch Majin Buu off guard. The kick nearly snaps him in half, as I pour every bit of potential strength I have into it. It launches him away from both Kakarot and me, finally giving him some breathing room.

"We're running out of time, Kakarot. If we can't find a way to destroy him now, we're going to have to abandon the planet." I tell him.

"Never!" Kakarot responds. "The home planet of the Saiyan will never fall, and never be abandoned."

"Kakarot!" I yell back. "It's better to live to fight another day than to go down fighting, and lose everything."

"I think, Saiyans, that you'll lose everything regardless." Majin Buu says, from a few dozen feet away.

As we both turn back to Majin Buu, he releases a blast of boiling green that is reminiscent of Bara's attack. We split in mid-air, dodging the attack, before circling back around to attack him together. I go high, as Kakarot comes in low, and together we're able to connect with harsh attacks, launching him back. Again and again, we attack, the combined threat of the two strongest fighters attacking in concert too much for the stolen abilities of Majin Buu.

As we slam him back once more, a slight glance between us is all we need to move in sync, filling out hands with deadly light and energy.

"Kll-Beam!" I scream, releasing all the rage and anger I felt into this final attack.

Kakarot is beyond words, his scream a wordless cry of rage, anger, and pride, as his attack joins my own. Together, they slam into Majin Buu's form, erasing it from the sky. With a cry, his form breaks down, further and further, till absolutely nothing is left. Kakarot's Aura gives out, as the attack finishes, reverting back to his base form. I grab him before he can fall too far, dropping us both to the surface far below.

"I...I think that might have been enough, Kakarot. I think we might have done it." I gasp out, pushing my senses as far as they possibly can go.

"I don't know...We've destroyed his entire body before…" Kakarot huffs out.

"Not with that much energy, though. That was possibly the strongest attack in the history of our race." I tell him.

We wait, using all of our senses to see if anything remains of Majin Buu. After several minutes pass with no signs, no surprise attacks, I finally drop my guard.

"I think that's it…" I tell Kakarot.

"I think so...no, fuck!" Kakarot yells, pushing himself to his feet.

I turn to where he is looking and see a small mass of pink growing out of a small outcropping of debris. I fill my hands with energy, releasing a long blast of energy into the area with Buu's remains. As the area is bathed in harsh energy, I hear a cry from behind me. I whip around in time to see a mass of pink collide with Kakarot's back. With his energy as low as it is, I know he won't be able to fight it off. I push my energy, time slowing down for me, as I try my best to intervene.

' _I'm not going to make it…_ ' I think, as it starts to expand around him.

From the far left, a blast of yellow energy comes from nowhere, slamming into the pink goo growing on Kakarot's back. The attack manages to destroy most of it, knocking Kakarot towards me, where I'm able to use my own energy to remove the rest before it grows any further. As another blob of pink reforms into Majin Buu in the distance, I turn to see who just saved all of our lives.

"Vegeta…"

Holding his destroyed arm, stemming the flowing blood, King Vegeta stumbles from the rubble of the destroyed city. Blood congealing over half his face, and most of his body, he drags himself from what I thought for sure would be his grave.

"I need you...to distract Buu, Kll." Vegeta forces out, blood pouring from his mouth.

I search his face for a few moments, seeing the pain and despair. "You have a plan?" I ask.

"Yes...We need a few minutes. We can end this…" Vegeta says. "But we must hurry…"

"Fine…" I say as I turn to take on Majin Buu once more. ' _At this point, any plan is better than no plan._ '

I launch myself at the waiting Majin Buu, where he swiftly catches my kick, spinning to try and slam me into the ground. I manage to slip out of his grasp but am still launched a good distance away.

' _I can only hope that whatever Vegeta is cooking up will work._ '

* * *

As the sounds of combat fill the skies once more, Kakarot stumbles to his feet, making his way over to Vegeta. "Vegeta…"

"I know...Kakarot." Vegeta replies, shaking his head.

"Your arm…" Kakarot says, looking down at it.

With a grunt, Vegeta fills his palm with energy, searing the flesh where it's torn, till the bleeding stops. He drops to one knee, screaming through his teeth before the pain finally begins to fade. Breathing heavily, he gets back to his feet.

"We only have a few minutes at best, Kakarot," Vegeta says, standing straight. "We need to hurry."

* * *

"It didn't work this time…"

"I know."

"Do you think it's because…?"

"Yes."

"I could…"

"Kakarot, don't be a fool."

"We're all dead either way, Vegeta."

* * *

I've taken several hard shots to the body so far, and definitely have a shattered rib. We've finally reached some sort of tipping point, as Majin Buu isn't regenerating quite so fast anymore. The attacks that land appears to do real damage now and his strength seems to be lowering slowly. As hurt as I am, as much damage as I've taken, I can almost feel a bit of hope forming in my heart.

I spin, as time slows down, dodging around two different punches, returning a punch of my own that seems to rock his world. As he's knocked back, I push all my energy into my palms, blasting him with everything I have. As the smoke clears, his body is already reforming, as he appears right in front of me. His return attack hits me dead center, as another rib pops, potentially breaking. I fly through the air, slamming into the ground on my back, before rolling quickly to dodge the sharp hand that tries to impale me.

Another roll, and another dodge, but the attacks are coming far too quickly to get to my feet. As his hand splits into to, trying to box me in, a massive energy signature explodes into being just half a mile away. Majin Buu and I both turn towards the source, but it's already next to us. The fighters kick slams into Majin Buu's side, slamming him through a half-collapsed building. I manage to jump to my feet, where I finally get a good look at the new arrival.

Standing at just over 5'10, his hair is spiked another half a foot up, with tufts sticking out now and then. The most striking feature, however, is that he is missing an arm.

"Vegeta? Kakarot?" I ask, sensing the almost limitless power contained within the warrior.

"No. Call us Kageta." He replies, staring off in the direction Majin Buu had been kicked. "He's going to return in just a moment, Kll, so we don't have much time."

"When? How?" I ask.

"Bara. He told us about fusion and said that for some reason it did not work for the both of you. When we tried it, it worked just fine." Kageta explained. "We had hoped not to need it to defeat Majin Buu, but it is clear that it is our only hope."

"I see. Your power is amazing, so you just might be able to do it." I reply. His Power Level is so high that it's natural ebb and flow makes it impossible to pin down. It must be over one trillion though.

"No Kll, we don't think that even in this form, we could defeat Majin Buu in combat," Kageta says, as Majin Buu finally resurfaces.

As he begins walking slowly towards us, I ask, "Then what? What can we do? You only have 30 minutes in that form."

"28 now Kll, and we're going to need every second of it as it is," Kageta says. "You're going to leave us here, Kll. Go to the palace, and find the console. Enter in the code 'Emer evac Pride fall'. It will alert everyone remaining on the planet, and the empire, that Planet Vegeta has fallen and is lost. We believe that the issue with Instant Transmission is only in the immediate area. Once out of it, you're to use it to gather as many of the people remaining on the planet, and take them to safety."

"I...You'll die, you know that?" I ask.

"We know."

"I don't know what will happen if I try to have you brought back to life, with your souls entwined as you are," I tell them. "Vegeta has already died once, which makes it more difficult."

"It matters not. If we have to die to put down Majin Buu for good, so be it. We have 27 minutes remaining, so you have 22 minutes to get off the planet." Kageta says. "When you see my son, tell him that I'm proud of him and that he will make a good king."

"Why...why did you betray me?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

Kageta smirks, before looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Lord Beerus came to me several weeks ago, and told me that you were a Super Saiyan God, but not yet awoken. That if I didn't push you far enough to wake up, that he would destroy the planet, and every planet in the empire. I thought that since emotional turmoil was enough to bring about the Super Saiyan transformation, it would probably work as well for this. Of course, with that kind of power, Majin Buu would have been no match…"

"I see...I'm sorry, I wish I had known," I reply.

Majin Buu finally gets inpatient, launching himself at the two of us. Kageta casually reaches out, grabbing his fist from mid-air, holding him in place.

"Get out of here, Kll. 21 minutes to get off the planet."

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta - Palace**

With a soft pop, I reappear within the palace, on the outskirts of Capital City. Most the Palace is undamaged, but some of the foundations has cracked from the earth-shaking battle raging so nearby. I rush to the console set into the wall near the side entrance and quickly enter the passcode I was given. The system flashes multiple times, before every system on the planet, and within the galaxy, begin to relay the same message. At the same time, several things begin happening in quick succession.

Parts of the Palace begin to shake, before breaking away from each other, thrusters launching them into the sky. I can only assume that as a fail safe, parts of the Palace leave the planet to save whatever is contained within. A Saiyan I vaguely recognize pops into being nearby, saluting me, and then continues down a side passage. I wonder for a moment where he could be heading, and where I know him from, but I'm running out of time as it is. I spread my senses out, finding the largest concentration of Power Levels, and pop away to gather them up.

* * *

 **Kageta**

The time had passed by very quickly, with the battle to preoccupy his mind.

' _I'm sorry things had to come to his, Kakarot._ '

' _Shut up, Vegeta. You know perfectly well that I'd die for our people._ '

' _I know...thank you._ '

Majin Buu had actually tried to run several times, either to find easier targets to absorb or once trying to use magic to teleport away. Thankfully Kageta was so much faster than Buu, that he was able to close the distance in a millionth of a second and interrupt his spells.

"You're not going anywhere, Majin Buu!" Kageta yells. "You're going to die here."

"No you fool, you don't have the energy to create an attack big enough to kill me." Majin Buu replies.

Laughing, Kageta shakes his head. "You seem to have forgotten so quickly."

"Forgotten what?" Majin Buu asks.

"Saiyans transform."

* * *

 **Kll**

I was out of time. I had grabbed as many people as I could, along with everyone else on the planet that could use Instant Transmission. I had been keeping a count in my head, the seconds trickling away as I rushed from each corner of the planet grabbing those I could. Instant Transmission uses more energy the further the distance, the more mass you bring along. For most, a few people, the same planet, the energy use is negligible. To make a jump to another planet, with the entire planets worth of people, would take nearly every bit of energy I had left.

"Everyone! Grab on to one another! We have just a few seconds remaining!" I yell as the crowd around me surges.

I count to ten, before surging my power around me and yank every single person attached to me into the area between time and space.

* * *

 **Deep underground**

A younger Saiyan pushes his energy into his palm, melting the door he is touching. As it falls apart, an older, frail-looking Namekian looks up from where he is chained to a chair. He rushes over, quickly breaking through the chains, and lifting the Namekian from the chair.

"Who are you, Saiyan?" Moori asks his would be rescuer.

"My name is Jollie, sir. I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

 **Kageta**

Kageta flips through the air, punting Majin Buu back and forth. Having pushed to Super Saiyan 2, his Power Level had grown tremendously. While no longer an actual threat, Majin Buu's ability to regenerate from any attack makes him nearly impossible to put down. With a final kick, he is slammed into the ground, bouncing back up into the air. Kageta cocks his head, sensing all around him.

' _They're all gone…_ '

' _I know...it's time then._ '

' _Goodbye, my friend._ '

' _Goodbye…_ '

* * *

 **Jollie**

Shoved into a two passenger ship, and taking off in a random direction, Jollie was still close enough to the planet to sense a sudden upwelling of energy. Turning in his seat, he sees a massive explosion begin near the Capital City. As he watches, it grows and grows, massive waves of fire and lighting preceding it as it slowly grows further and further.

"My God…" Jollie whispers, watching the explosion overtake the planet.

Far behind them, the planet seems to collapse in on itself, as the planet is broken down into its constituent pieces.

* * *

 ***Narrator Voice***

"A blinding flash of light and heat, followed by a scream that could be heard from one side of the planet to the other...With it ends one of the greatest threats to the Universe. Vegeta, who wanted only that his people would be safe, and Kakarot, who only wished to save his friends. Together they made the ultimate warrior, and together they paid the ultimate price. To end the threat that was Majin Buu, they would say that the price was worth it. To those that know what lies right around the corner, the price should never have been that high."

"To Vegeta, a proud Saiyan King."

"To Kakarot, a warrior of unlimited potential."

"And to Bara, who's true strength was in the power of his friendship."

"Goodbye."

 ***Roll Credits***

* * *

 **Pre-A/N!: There is an 'After credits scene' after the Authors Note! Please read the authors note, as it explains what is happening next.**

A/N: STOP PANICKING! The story isn't over, I swear. This is, however, the end of part 1! Dragonball: RPG Rebirth ends with this chapter. I put a lot of thought into whether the story should end here, with the events of this chapter(More fleshed out, of course, to show where things go with Kll), but I realised that there are too many open storylines, and far too many ideas in my head, for it to end right here.

With that being said, I want to say I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter! It took forever to find the best way to write it. I knew people would hate on Vegeta for how he treated Kll, but as I was the only one knowing why it had gone the way it did, I needed to find the perfect way to write that into the story. This chapter was the hardest chapter for me to write, by far! I really hope I did this justice, and answered most of the questions that my readers asked me in reviews.

In the anime, my favorite scene was Vegeta's Final Atonement. What they did with it in DB Super was an insult, and I refuse to consider it even close to the same. The image of it happening all over again is what inspired this story. Everything and I mean everything in this story, has led up to this chapter, which is why it took quite so long to write and get out. I rewrote this chapter 4 times!

Till next time, my dear readers, where we meet in part 2, I'm Klldarkness...and this has been...Dragonball! RPG Rebirth!

* * *

 ***Credits fade, as the image of a ship passes into the atmosphere of the bright green-blue planet***

"Moori, I'm sorry! I tried to hide the ship's signal as best I could, but the Saiyans have tracked us down anyway. We'll have maybe ten minutes before they arrive." Jollie says, pointing to several blinking indicators on the ship's consoles.

"Don't worry yourself, young friend. As long as we can make it to the surface, I'll be able to keep us safe." Moori replies, staring down at his planet.

It had taken several months to reach Planet Namek, as the ship they were in was not of the fastest make. This was a good thing, however, as at this point in time, the Dragonballs would again be usable. A few minutes pass in tense silence, as the ship coasts down to land near where Moori had built his new home. They disembark the ship, moving swiftly over to the hut.

"Give me but a moment young Jollie, and I will have us safe," Moori tells him.

Hitting a button on the device in his hand, it begins beeping loudly. "Hurry Moori, please. They'll be here any moment!"

Turning swiftly back towards the hut, Moori begins calling out in Namekian, the password to awaken Porunga. As soon as he finishes, however, he can tell that something has gone horribly wrong. Instead of the blinding flash of yellow-white light that normally follows raising Porunga, dark black smoke begins to billow out of the hut, before the hut itself explodes into splinters. Within, instead of the large blemishless golden orbs, he was so used to, large cracks have covered their surface. As he turns back towards Jollie, a sharp pain at the base of his spine halts his motion, as he collapses to the ground.

"Perfect…" Jollie says as the device in his hand begins to create a translation program from Namekian to Common and back.

"J-Jollie...no…" Moori whispers, trying to warn the young Saiyan of the danger they were all in.

"Oh? You can still speak?" Jollie says, before reaching down and ripping Moori's tongue from his mouth.

Tossing it aside, he says, "I know you'll just regenerate in a few moments, but until then…"

As the large dragon begins to form out of the smoke, Jollie looks up into its blood red eyes. The device in his hand chimes twice, informing him that the job is complete.

"It's odd that he never said the dragon was solid black…"

* * *

 **A/N: See you guys next time...in Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! Part 2 - The Super GT Sagas (It's a work in progress title...probably.)**


	33. Chapter 28

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

A/N: " _The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._ "

* * *

 **An Interlude to end all Interludes: Where we discover the consequences...**

* * *

 **Space: Five Weeks after the 'After Credits Scene'**

I stare out into the wild of space, spinning slowly on an axis. I notice that I am confused, which is step one to realizing that something I believe to be true, is false. I close my eyes, counting internally to ten, before opening them again. I stare out into the wild of empty space, and the emptiness of space stares back at me.

Only the vacuum of space stopped my scream from reaching my own ears. "WHERE?! THE FUCK?! IS NAMEK?!"

*Intro Theme Song: "Dragonball Z - Fly Away" begins playing.*

* * *

 **Earth**

I drop down on to the marble tile that makes up the lookout and begin making my way to the inner chambers. As I approach the entrance, Mr. Popo steps out.

"Hey, Mr. Popo. I know you're not happy with me, but I really need to speak to Kami. This is very important."

Mr. Popo stares at me for a moment, before shaking his head. "You'll leave now, Kll, and not return as you were asked. Your good intentions have caused enough harm, I think."

"Mr. Popo, please!" I reply, dropping to my knees.

"Leave now, Kll." Mr. Popo replies as he turns to re-enter the lookout.

"Mr. Popo, Namek, and Moori are missing! I need to speak to Kami, see if he can reach him." I call out, in desperation.

Mr. Popo stops mid-step, pausing, before turning back around.

"Kll, I am going, to be honest with you. More honest than I most likely should be. When you first came here, so many years ago, I sensed within you a surprising amount of indifference. It was not evil, that I sensed, but a lack of caring on your part for others." Mr. Popo began. "In the time since, that has grown more, and more. To you, it seems, we are but playthings in your life, to do with as you please. Perhaps you always knew you would be one of the strongest beings to walk the Universe. Perhaps your attitude is what helped make that so. Regardless, Kll, on earth there is a saying that fits you very well. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' I can even, in some ways, understand the choice you made. Pressed for time, your first wish failed, the greatest threat you've ever known knocking at your doorstep… I can understand the desperation. I can not, however, accept your indifference. So I will ask again...Please leave, and never return."

I stare back at Mr. Popo in horror. While what he said isn't true in the greater sense, it is definitely true from an outside perspective. "I'm sorry, Mr. Popo."

"You are not, Kll. You may be one day, but for today, you are not." He says as he reenters the lookout.

I stand there for a moment, wondering what my next options are. With a slight pop, I disappear.

* * *

Mr. Popo enters a small room in the back of the lookout, moving slowly through the darkness.

"He has left, Kami." Mr. Popo says, addressing the old Namekian sitting at a small table.

"Thank you, my friend. Did he say what he wanted?" Kami asks.

"He claims that Namek, and with it Moori, are missing." Mr. Popo replies.

"Hmm…" Kami says as he stands.

His back straightens further than it has in centuries, no longer being hunched. The wrinkles of time, the frailty of age that once plagued him, are gone.

"Thank you, Mr. Popo. I should still look into it, but I am not ready to see Kll again...So thank you."

* * *

 **Planet 14C**

Known as Planet 14C, a large terra planet in a smaller solar system consisting of two suns, and five planets. The fourth planet, it was right in the zone to be habitable, with liquid water, a nitrogen and oxygen-rich atmosphere, and a plentiful biosphere. Habitated for 80 years before the fall of Planet Vegeta, it was chosen as a backup planet to house the Saiyan Empire's Capital. In the intervening months since the fall of Planet Vegeta, a massive swing in production had begun. As the Capital Planet, Planet Vegeta had the infrastructure to house tens of millions of inhabitants.

As it were, more than 75% of the citizens of Planet Vegeta had to be shunted to outposts, and other planets, as Planet 14C simply could not house them all.

"My King?" A messenger asks, pausing next to Indivia.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Indivia, newly crowned King of all Saiyans, looks up from where he sits. "Yes, Goudra?"

"I've received word from several of the outer posts. The citizens are adjusting nicely, while production is pushed forward. Our analysts say that we should be back at nominal operations within five years, at the current pace." Goudra explains. "As it is, we're not yet at a level that would overstress the workers, so it is a good pace. We could increase by perhaps 10%, and not cause any damage.'

"I see, thank you," Indivia replies, looking over the data pad in his hand. "I think five years is a good amount of time. After the loss of Planet Vegeta, the less we stress the populace, the better."

"By your order, my King," Goudra replies, before leaving.

Indivia turns to one of the attendants, asking, "Was there anything else pressing on the agenda?"

"Only one thing...Several of the council are asking that we rename the planet. The current name of 14C simply doesn't do the planet justice, as our new Capital." The attendant explains.

"I see. Did they have a suggestion?" Indivia asks.

"They suggested that we stick to tradition, and name it after your father, and grandfather. Long live the Kings." He replies.

'Another Planet Vegeta?' He wonders.

"No, I disagree. As much as it would honor my father to name the new home planet after him, I think we can do much better." Indivia says, standing from the newly built throne room. "As much as the victory over Majin Buu was in a large part my father's work, he wasn't alone. Kakarot, and Bara, both gave their lives. Kll nearly died saving the inhabitants, after what could only be described as a war. No...From this day forward, our new Capital Planet shall be named 'Planet Saiyan'. It honors all of us, from the mightiest warriors to the workers that do the lowest jobs."

"Yes, my King. I'll make the announcement." The attendant says, hurrying off to do just that.

'I hope I can make you proud, father.'

* * *

 **Far Edge Of Space**

A frail man, who looks to be at least a standard century old, walks through the town square of a bustling alien city. His features make it quite obvious that he is not of the race that lives on this planet. As he continues his hunched, slow gait through the city, it's denizens make way for him. Some sneer at him, quickly placing him as an outsider.

"Hmm…" He murmurs, as he continues on his way. ' _Crotans they are called._ '

He stops at a crossroads of sorts, pausing to rest. As he waits, he eyes those that walk past in the busy morning. He listens to their broken clicky language, quickly assimilating it into his own.

"E-excuse me?" He asks a passerby.

With a grimace, the couple sneers at him and quickly move along. He tries several more times, asking those that stop for food, or even something as simple as directions. At each attempt, he is rebuffed, insulted, or even assaulted. As the day slowly passes, he moves about the city, pausing now and then to try again. As the sun begins to set on the city, he moves slowly to the center. The trip only takes him a few minutes, as he had not been that far to start with.

As he enters the exact geometric center, his frail back straightens, showing that his stature was quite tall. Several of the creatures staring at him in disgust, wondering where such a thing had come from. Once standing straight, he rotates in a full circle, eyes closed.

"I gave you a chance…" He whispers, his voice somehow heard by every living creature on the planet. "I asked for help and was rebuffed. I asked for directions and was misled. I asked for food, and was left to starve."

As he speaks, his voice changes from that of a frail old man to that of someone much younger, much stronger. His body begins to change, going from old too young, regressing till he looks no older than twenty.

"I am Paternis, and this planet will receive a second chance." He says as the crowd around him grows progressively larger. "I bring... _ **Rebirth.**_ "

With his final word, he reaches down, a sole finger to touch the ground he stands on. Energy pours from his body, coating the entire planet in an instant. Earthquakes rage, as volcanoes erupt. High winds, hurricanes, tornadoes, and tsunamis form, tearing the landscape apart. The very ground that makes up the planet seems to turn to liquid, as it bubbles away, sucking down the cities of the Crotans. The plants on the planet begin growing wild, covering the planet, destroying everything that would have been made by the creatures. Time seems to speed up, a million years of change, growth, and rebirth happening in an instant. All over the planet, it changes, warping, erasing everything that was the Crotans. Several minutes pass, and hundreds of millions of years, as the world evolves anew.

"Yes, I think that will do," Paternis says as he senses several new life forms on the planet. "Each could one day form a new civilization, so they shall be the second chance."

Across the planet, several species have formed the beginnings of tribes, the start of a new future. Deep, deep into a forest that has stood for millions of years, all that remains is a single set of footprints.

* * *

 **Deep Space**

A small, frail being floats within a ball of energy. The energy spins around it like a maelstrom of energy, churning and flashing in the darkness of space. Curled in a fetal-like position, the creature seems to both laugh, scream, and cry. His eyes are wide open, much wider than eyes ever should be, as a myriad of images flashes before them. Tears of pain, laughter, and sadness pour down its cheeks, as it **Sees**.

* * *

 **Wild Planet - Three months prior**

The sounds of loud, maniacal laughter can be heard, echoing across the landscape. While there is no one there to hear it, if they could, they would say that it was pure evil.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet - Three months prior**

The quiet, idyllic air of the planet is broken by a sudden gasp from King Kai. He spins, his antennae twitching as they lock in on something.

"Oh, no...oh no oh no oh no." King Kai says as Tien and Krillin look up.

"King Kai? What's wrong?" Krillin asks, rushing over to his master.

"There...it's horrible! I have to warn Kll. He's all we have left!" King Kai exclaims, turning again to lock on to the new Saiyan planet. "Damn it! He's still unconscious from using Instant Transmission! I'll have to tell him the moment he wakes up."

"You will tell him nothing, North Kai." A low, sibilant voice says.

As one, King Kai, Tien, and Krillin turn to the new voice. Standing over all three of them is a being of mass destruction. King Kai quickly drops to his knees, bowing repeatedly.

"L-Lord Beerus, sir, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Beerus?" Tien asks. "Who is that King Kai?"

"S-shut up you fool, before you get us all killed!" King Kai stage whispers.

"Why am I here? Why, North Kai, am I not allowed to visit? It almost sounds like you don't want me here." Beerus replies, studying the tiny planet around him.

"No no no! Of course, you can visit Lord Beerus, I'm happy to have you here!" King Kai crows, trying his best to appear welcome.

"Hmm...Well, I admit that I do have a reason for coming here. A little birdy told me...no, a little fishy told me some interesting news." Beerus explains, picking at his teeth.

"W-what uh...what news was that?" King Kai asks.

Beerus pauses for a second, before turning back to King Kai, a deadly smile on his face. "The best kind of news."

* * *

 **? - Current time**

I reappear with a soft pop and am hit with a sudden sense of Deja Vu. I rotate in a circle, looking around in wild bewilderment.

This time there was no vacuum of space to halt my screams. "WHERE?! THE FUCK?! IS KING KAI'S PLANET?!"

*Intro Theme Song: "Dragonball Z - Fly Away" begins playing.*

* * *

A/N: AND WE ARE BACK! Kll is confused, the Saiyans are 'home', and evil walks the universe once again. The Shadow Dragons roam free, and no one is wise to the situation yet. Will Kll ever get answers? What happened to King Kai? Does our main character even stand a chance against the new threats he faces? Find out...when I return to Chapter 1 of Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!

A/N 2: Hi my favorite readers! I hope you've enjoyed this short interlude and a look at what is coming up next with the story. Don't be sad, I swore I'd keep it going! As you can see, we're veering further left of canon, and I'm introducing original enemies, not just enemies with an original flair! While the Shadow Dragons of Canon were made from Shenron, these came from the much more powerful Porunga. I've modeled each one after the wishes that spawned them, and I hope I've made each a credible threat. You'll have to be the judge, as we move slowly into bigger and better things. In this part, we're introduced to two of them, with more to come in later chapters.

A word to the wise...The second part of the story is a mixture of events from GT, and also Super. I won't go into what all will happen, which characters will make an appearance, or give any details at all really. This story has always been very fluid in events and planning(Honestly, it's a miracle that I've managed a cohesive story, to begin with, I swear.), and I don't want to lock myself into a particular path, when something else may present itself in the course of writing the story, that works better.

Don't forget to like, subscribe, share, comment, and buy our merchandise! If this was youtube at least. Since it isn't, I'll happily settle for a review instead! Till next time, ladies and gentlemen! This has been Klldarkness, and this is Interlude 0, of Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!


	34. Chapter 29

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Only once chance...**

* * *

 **?**

' _What the fuck is happening here? Where is Namek, where is King Kai?_ ' I wonder as I float through the space that used to be occupied by King Kai's planet.

I was running out of options, at this point. Kami wasn't willing to see me, and I felt bad enough about what I did that I was willing to let it go for now. King Kai's entire planet was gone and with it King Kai, Tien, Krillin, and Master Roshi. I was about to pop back to Planet 14C, and check in with Indivia when the thought occurred to me that Shin may be able to help. If anyone could tell me what the fuck is happening right now, it'd be him. Quickly raising two fingers to my forehead, I concentrate in the rough direction of the Sacred Planet of The Kais.

' _I'm going to start screaming again._ ' I think a few seconds later when I can't sense anything.

"Fuck it. Unconcentrated jump it is." I say, before disappearing with a pop.

For a moment I feel it take before I'm slamming into a wall at what feels like the speed of light.

* * *

I wake up floating in a void of nothingness. For a moment I panic, thinking I must have died, before the floating text boxes telling me that I'd awoken, and healed are noticed. I swipe them away, casting out my senses, trying to track down any energy signature I recognized.

' _Come on! What the fuck is happening here?!_ ' I think, searching in every direction around me.

"Wait...there!" I think, before disappearing with another pop.

* * *

 **Otherworld - Check-In Station**

With a soft pop, I reappear at a location I was hoping to never need to see again. The check-in station is the gateway between the mortal realms and Otherworld. I quickly make my way through the ever moving crowd of spirits and roughly push past a blue ogre that tried to stop me. I jog through the massive doors, quickly spotting who I had managed to sense.

"King Yenma! I need your help!" I call out, as I launch myself into the air, ending up eye level with him on the other side of his rather impressive mahogany desk.

"You're not dead, I can tell that much. Can't you see I'm busy here?" King Yenma replies.

"I know, and I'm sorry! But King Kai and his planet are missing. I tried to go to the Supreme Kai, but I was knocked out by something." I tell him.

"Is it? That's quite odd. Hmm…" He says as he looks off into the distance for a second.

He frowns, before his eyes narrow. He glances at me for a moment, before grabbing a book from the desk and flipping to what seemed like a random page. He reads for a moment before slamming it shut again.

"I remember you now." King Yenma says, sitting up a bit. "I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me?" I ask in disbelief. "You're all that's left!"

"You've been barred from Otherworld, Kll. I have been ordered to turn you away, answer none of your questions except to tell you to stay away from Other World." He explains.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who barred me from Other World? Who would dare?" I yell the anger that fills me unexpected.

"Watch the tone, kid." He replies. "I wish I could help you. You've done more good than bad, and I commend you for that. Orders are orders though, and I can't help you."

I'm seething, and I can feel my energy slowly rising. "Please just tell me who barred me from Otherworld…"

"I already told you, kid, I can't help you. Not unless I want to be _destroyed_ for not following orders." King Yenma replies, his eyes opening a bit wider.

I pause, going over what he's said. My anger is tempered, but only just barely. "I see. I'll be going then."

I fly back out the door, and put two fingers to my forehead. ' _Things are happening out in the Universe, and I can't get answers because fucking Beerus is playing some game with me? Fine. He wants a Super Saiyan God? I'll give him a fucking Super Saiyan God."_

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan**

As shitty as some things tend to be, popping into, and out of practical existence; Jumping massive distances in an instant really is quite fun. It took less than half a second to jump the untold light years between the Otherworld check-in station, and Planet Saiyan. I reappear on the steps to the 'Palace'. I call it a Palace, but it's really nothing more than a slightly larger building than the others around it. With the loss of Planet Vegeta, we also lost quite a bit of material items. It didn't seem that big of a deal, and I'd been told that we'd be back to relative normality in just 5 years.

As I enter, two of the Royal Guard salute me, as I nod to each and enter into the main chambers. Indivia is sitting on his throne, going through data on an information pad.

"King Indivia," I say as I approach.

He looks up after a moment, recognizing that someone has entered. His eyes widen, as he stands quickly. "Kll! Welcome back! Did you find anything?"

"I didn't, my King. Planet Vegeta is an asteroid field now. I sensed nothing of Majin Buu. I took the time to destroy each asteroid as well, in case a small piece may have survived, but I don't think there was anything left." I tell him.

"Kll, stop with the King bullshit. I've told you before man, we're friends, you don't need to do that." Indivia tells me.

"It's habit, really," I reply, shrugging. "Listen...It's been a tough few months, so I've been putting this off, but we really do need to talk about what Vegeta did to me."

The tension in the room builds by quite a bit with what I said, as Indivia frowns.

"Yeah, alright. Come sit down, as this one is going to be hard to fully explain." He answers.

I follow him over to his throne and pull up one of the seats. Once we're sitting, he starts to explain…

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Father, you can't be serious?!" Indivia yells.

"I am serious, son. If we don't find a way to push him, Beerus will kill us all...You don't understand what he's like, Indivia." Vegeta explains. "He destroys on a whim. It's his actual job...He weeds out the weak civilizations, the ones that won't be able to stand the test of time. He is so powerful that he could wipe us out with a wave of his hand, and no one could stop him."

"But father...to use Broly like that? The poor man has had a hard enough life…" Indivia says.

"I know it seems cold-hearted son, but it is practical. Broly is incurable. His instability has defeated every means known to us, including several we invented just to try. As powerful as he is, he is a liability. At least in this, if it works, his life will have been used to save our people. Any sacrifice is worth that." Vegeta explains, eyes downcast.

"Even if the sacrifice was me?" Indivia asks.

"No. I would sacrifice myself instead."

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan**

"I tried several times to talk him into a different plan, but in the end, there wasn't much else he could think of that would push you far enough," Indivia explains. "As he told me, the last time you unlocked a portion of your true power was in the fight against Sanna. He believed that he would need to push you that far at least, to get you to tap into it again."

"I see…" I reply. "And the thing with Kakarot?"

Indivia's frown deepens. "I hated that...When our sensors picked you up, father made a snap decision. Push you as hard as possible, right then and there. Kakarot was against the idea, he felt that this was going too far. However, father's argument was that what we were doing to you, was no worse than what we did to the other Saiyans to push them to Super Saiyan. You yourself pretended betrayal, pretended to kill my father, to push me to Super Saiyan."

"In the end, if it pushed you to unlock whatever power you used against Sanna, to stop the threat that Beerus had given us if it allowed you the power to defeat Majin Buu...wouldn't that have been worth it?" Indivia asks.

I contemplate everything that he's told me. On the one hand, it really does make sense. Using Broly like that still pisses me off, but the reasoning behind it isn't that terrible. I myself had done some fucked up mind games to push people to ascend to Super Saiyan.

"I'm not happy about it, Indivia. I...can't fully explain everything, but I will tell you this. I was emotionally compromised when I came back, and to find out that I had been marked for death, someone I felt was a friend sent to be the executioner?" I explain. "It hurt. I'm still not fully over it. However, right now, we have much more important things to figure out."

"And what's that, Kll?" Indivia asks.

"We need to find as many 'righteous' Saiyans as we can."

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan - Three weeks later**

It had taken three weeks of pouring through mission files, to find what I was looking for. Saiyans that had shown loyalty, humility, and self-sacrifice. I needed Saiyans that could be considered objectively good, in the sense that they would do what is right if the opportunity came up. I had in my hands a list of 12 potentials, and it doesn't surprise me at all that of the 12, 5 were trained under Bara, in two different Strike Forces. I popped into existence outside of the apartment of the first one on my list, a Saiyan by the name of Gois. I knocked on the door and waited as I heard movement inside.

The door opened slightly, and a single eye was visible. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. You are Lieutenant Gios, Strike Force 17, correct?" I ask.

His eye narrows as he looks at me, the door open wider. "H-holy shit, you're Captain Kll." He says, saluting quickly.

"None of that, soldier," I tell him, getting him to drop the salute. "I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean no, no, go ahead and ask whatever you want, Captain." He replies.

"How did you lose the eye?" I ask.

He pauses, startled by the question. "Uh, I was on a mission, Sir. We were trying to clear out rebels after you uh...killed Frieza. One of them got the drop on us, and cause an explosion near us. I grabbed my friend and pulled him back, as he was closer. The shrapnel got me in the side, and my eye."

"I see," I reply, thinking it over. "Why didn't you dodge? I mean, why not abandon your friend? Surely he should have been paying attention, and dodged as well."

"I don't know Sir. I saw it happening, and just reacted." He replies, looking at the floor.

"Do you regret it?" I ask.

"No Captain. My friend lived, and I can still fight just fine." He replies, the obvious truthfulness in his voice shining through.

"That's a good answer. I have one final question for you, then." I tell him.

"What's that, Sir?" He asks.

"How would you like to join a...secret mission of sorts?" I ask.

He looks mildly taken aback by the question, certainly surprised. "I mean...Are you sure you want me as part of it?"

"I absolutely do. I think you are uniquely qualified, in fact." I tell him.

"What would I be doing?" He asks.

"Helping to save our people. It's really quite important, I promise you. I can't tell you much more than that, though. It _is_ a secret mission." I laugh.

"I...alright Captain. Yes, I'm in." Gois replies.

"I thought as much. Welcome," I tell him, as I shake his hand, "To 'Project Chance."

* * *

 **Planetoid 4A - 3 weeks later**

It had taken a good amount of work to get to this point, but I was glad I had done it. Sharing the secret to Super Saiyan God was a hard choice to make, but it needed to be done. Moori is still missing, no one from Otherworld had contacted me. I was in the dark, and couldn't push my way through without becoming a Super Saiyan God. To say that I held my secrets close would be an understatement.

' _Yet here I am, out in the middle of space boonies, surrounded by Saiyans I barely know, that I think are good-natured._ ' I thought, looking at the chamber walls.

Built into the ground of this small atmospheric planetoid, is a specially constructed chamber. The center part is open at the top and is tube-like in shape. Around it are five closed off chambers, each built with a special alloy that blocks energy sensing, and a rubber fitting with which they can stick their hands through, to touch me. It had taken two weeks to have the chamber built, time which I had spent getting these Saiyans to ascend to Super Saiyan. It wasn't quite so hard, as each was good of heart and prone to blaming themselves.

Five Saiyans, each with a background that says they are mostly good. Self-sacrificing, willing to die for another. In just a few moments they would each put a hand on me, and begin pushing their energy into my body. If everything worked out, I would ascend…

I reach down and hit a button in my own chamber, that turns on green lights in the other chambers. To protect the secret of how this ritual works, I made sure that each participant only knew two of the others, and only that they were experimenting in power augmentation. As the light turns on, the five Saiyans reach out, placing their palms on my back, chest, and arms. As one, they begin powering up, their Auras lighting up the darkness around us. I push to Super Saiyan, then into Super Saiyan 2, allowing my own energy to flood back into them, keeping the cycle going. Each, in turn, ascends to Super Saiyan, one even pushing into Grade 2.

The air around us seems to glow, flashing between blue, yellow, red, and the various Auras of the Saiyans around me, before finishing on golden to match our forms. I glance around, seeing the color shifting to bright glowing blue, as sparks seem to bounce around the air between us. Several moments pass as my Power Level seems to skyrocket, the energy inside of my twisting around and around inside of me. With a gasp, I slowly begin to float out of the top of the chamber, the energy within me urging me into the sky. I hear the telltale pops of the five Saiyans leaving the planet with **Instant Transmission** , their jobs complete.

 **SECRET UNLOCKED!**

There is a sudden **Bing!** as an alert shows up, but it disappears a moment later. My Aura, normally golden, has shifted over completely to bright red-orange, as the energy inside of me reaches a crescendo. What feels like a wall of glass shatters, as my body changes shape ever so slightly, as the transformation finishes. A shudder runs through my body, as I take a deep breath. I can feel the energy coursing through my body, reminiscent of the energy I channeled momentarily against Sanna. The well of energy feels limitless, as I push deep, filling the air around me with a fiery aura.

The air around me sparks, and flames, the heat flowing from my body enough to ignite what little oxygen is available. My screams fill the air as I reach the maximum amount of energy I can channel. The planetoid beneath me is shaking, pulsing with the energy I've released.

"Oh god…" I whisper, feeling my immense power.

"Not quite." Comes a voice from behind me.

* * *

A/N: And we are back! I hope everyone enjoyed the small break, and are looking forward to what's coming up next! I have a wild ride planned for you are, and I can guarantee that you'll never see it coming! Keep tuned here for more chapters, and don't hesitate to leave a review! Motivation is always welcome!

Until next time, this has been Klldarkness, and this was...Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!


	35. Chapter 30

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Planetoid 4A**

I turn around slowly, catching sight of my current foe. The soft crunch of the dirt beneath my feet, the soft wind that fills the area from our energy. Beerus the Destroyer, a God of Destruction of the multiverse, stands just a scant dozen feet from me. In this form, I can practically feel the energy rolling off his form. Next, to him, Whis looks particularly bored. My fiery Aura blazes around me, as I take in the sight before me. The energy filling my body pulses in time with my heartbeat, growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

I almost growl, my tail flicking the air around me. "What did you do with Moori and King Kai?" I ask my words barely a whisper.

His eyes narrow, his own tail flicking in irritation. "Moori...Moori...Whis? What's a Moori?"

"Hmm? One second, my Lord." Whis says, as his staff forms in his hand.

He stares into the orb on top of the staff, concentrating for a moment. "I believe the Moori he is referring to is one of the remaining Namekians, my Lord."

"Namekians...Namekians...I don't remember destroying any Namekians recently." Beerus replies, scratching his chin.

"You didn't destroy them, my Lord," Whis tells him.

"Hmm...Well then, Super Saiyan God, there is your answer. I didn't destroy any Namekians. Though maybe when I leave here, I'll go take care of what's left of them. How many are left Whis?"

"No more than a small handful, my Lord," Whis replies.

"Yes, I think that's what I'll do. I'll finish up here, and go destroy the rest of the Namekians, along with whatever planets they are on." Beerus says, turning back towards me.

I'm shaking, as rage fills my body. I thought I had been angry in the past, I thought the rage I felt before was all consuming. Yet for some reason, either the transformation I was currently in, or perhaps having my emotions fully unlocked by Shin, the anger and rage I could feel was all consuming.

"Y-you dare...You lock me from Otherworld, a right that I earned! You destroy King Kai and my friends!" I yell, my fiery Aura puffing around me, expanding, burning. "You treat me like a fool! You threaten my friends!"

Shrugging, Beerus laughs, "Yes, and what will you do about it?"

There is a momentous explosion, as I launch myself forward, the fabric of time and space folding around me as I move faster than I ever thought possible. My fist passes through the space that Beerus was a nanosecond before, an attack with enough power that it could very well have destroyed an entire galaxy.

"Not good enough, Saiyan." I hear from behind me.

I spin, turning as quickly as I can, unable to move fast enough to dodge the purple fist that fills my vision.

* * *

 **Far Edge Of Space**

Paternis paces a slow circle around a large clearing. He had spent the past four months on this new planet, studying it's people, seeing into their hearts. He was their judgment, a second chance. As he finishes the circle, he claps his hands together. A large pulse of energy covers the planet, as 500 individuals are removed from their homes, their workplaces, and everywhere far and between. A translucent film of energy snaps into place over the large circle, as the chosen ones appear within it.

There is a panic, as the crowd surges, confusion running rampant. Quite a few had been sleeping just moments ago, now within a circle of energy in the middle of the wilderness. Paternis waits, watching those he judged worthy, before finally speaking.

"Hear me, and rejoice! Those that stand before me, just a bit over 500, have been judged worthy!" He says, his voice carrying to the entire crowd.

"When I came to this planet, I was not sure if I would find a single person worth salvation. I was not sure I would find an iota of peace! I have come far, in the short time I have walked among the stars. It is rare, so very rare, that I find even a few worth giving a second chance to." Paternis explains as the crowd falls into a hushed silence.

"Today, my children, I bring salvation. Where others pushed me away, spurned me, spit on me, or hurt me...you, my children, did not. Some of you helped me, some of you even gave me space within your homes. I thank you...And in return, I bring **Rebirth** " He finishes, reaching down to touch the soft grass below his feet.

Again, time flows at an accelerated pace the planet over, disaster, disease, and war destroying all that remains of its people. The crowd screams, images of the destruction rampaging across the planet filling their minds, showing them what they have been spared from. Outside of the protective bubble of energy, a million years pass in seconds. Where before cities, towns, and villages once stood, a planet devoid of civilization remains.

There is a pop, as the bubble of energy collapses into nothingness. The people within are stunned, speechless, unable to comprehend what has happened.

"Go forth, my children. Rebuild what once was, and bring peace to this world. This is your second chance." Paternis says.

"W-who are you?" One of the people asks, staring out in horror.

There is no one there to answer.

* * *

 **Planetoid 4A**

My eyes snap open, an alert telling me I've woken and my HP has been refilled stares back at me. I swipe them away, rolling out of a long thin crater, and stumbling to my feet. I look around, trying to sense Beerus or Whis, but I don't feel anyone. It seems that I had lost access to Super Saiyan God.

"W-what? What just happened?" I ask, dropping to my knees.

"You failed." I hear from behind me.

I look over my shoulder, spotting Whis standing just a few feet away.

"Lord Beerus is...shall we say disappointed? Yes, I think that puts it best." Whis says.

"Yeah? So am I." I tell him, getting back to my feet. "One hit is all it took? It's pathetic."

"Hmm? Yes, quite. Lord Beerus expected much more of a challenge from a Super Saiyan God." Whis remarks, staring into the orb of his staff. "Lord Beerus had originally wanted to leave you laying there in the dust while he goes about destroying what remains of the Namekian race, but cooler heads prevailed."

"Wait, what? No!" I yell, facing Whis fully. "Where is he now?!

"Ah ah, one moment please," Whis interjects, stopping me from going on. "Lord Beerus simply wants a challenge. He knows that while you're strong, that you're not even the strongest Saiyan in the Universes. He's willing, after a bit of convincing, to give you a chance to gain the strength you need to actually be a challenge for him. While you were unconscious, he agreed to give you one standard year. That would be 316 cycles on your new planet or 341 cycles on that other planet you visit so often."

"B-but...why would he wait?" I ask. ' _That doesn't make any sense…_ '

"Because he wants a challenge. Being exceedingly strong as he is, what enjoyment can be gotten in fighting those weaker than him? He's willing to wait if it means you'll be a real challenge for him." Whis explains.

"I see...alright. In one standard year, I'll give him a challenge." I tell Whis, "A challenge he'll never forget."

"Oooh, how ominous!" Whis coos, clapping his hands."Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Can't leave Lord Beerus alone for too long. Ta ta!"

"Wait, Whis!" I call out suddenly.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" Whis asks.

"If Beerus didn't destroy Planet Namek, then who did?"

* * *

 **Earth**

I was floating high up in the clouds, just watching the world drift away beneath me. I was fucked. Truly, and absolutely, fucked. I glanced at the floating menu screen again, a slight shudder passing through my body.

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Defeat the One Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 5,000,000XP**

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Defeat the Two Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 3,000,000XP**

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Defeat the Three Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 1,000,000XP**

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Defeat the Six Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 2,000,000XP**

 ** _Quest Alert!_**

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term** **Goal: Defeat the Seven Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 2,000,000XP**

"Fuck...me...I think I need to go speak to Bulma."

* * *

"Bulma, I hate to bother you, but I think I need help," I tell her, once we're sitting down.

"What's up Kll? I'm still working on the Gravity Chambers. I think I might have figured out what the issue was…" She explains, sipping her drink.

"No no, not the chambers. I'm wondering if you can think of a way to search a large area for high Power Levels?" I ask.

"Hmm...Well, do you have a way to find them already?" She asks, leaning forward.

"Yeah, we have Scouters. I can sense Energy already, but I don't have the range to track what I need to find." I tell her.

"Well, if you get me a Scouter, I should be able to figure something out. Generally, the goal with technology is to make it smaller and still function the same or better. Making a bigger and better version won't be a challenge at all." She explains.

"Alright, I'll be right back," I tell her, before using **Instant Transmission** to pop back to Planet Saiyan.

It only takes me a few minutes to get a few Scouters, and return.

"Here you are, Bulma. They have a lot of different functions, but the main one is communication and Power Level Sensing. I'm programmed into this one, so if you make it work, give me a call, and I'll come to check it out." I tell her, passing over the container.

"Running off again?" She asks, rotating one of the Scouters in her hands, looking it over.

"Yeah, there's someone I need to talk to."

* * *

 **Korin's Tower**

"Korin," I say, after touching down in his tower.

"Kll." He replies, not turning back to look at me.

"I take it you know then?" I ask, leaning back against the railing.

"Hmm." He huffs, not looking back. "Know that you selfishly wished Kami back to his youth? Yes, I'm aware of what you did."

"Do you understand why I did it?" I ask.

"No, and I don't care to know. Your reasons are your own, and I'm not getting between the two of you." He tells me, finally turning around. "What brings you here today? Last I saw you, you were dead on your feet begging for Senzu beans."

"I've been locked out of Otherworld," I say, frowning.

"Locked...from Otherworld?" He asks.

"That's right. Beerus ordered Otherworld closed to me." I explain.

"Then why come here? Certainly, you know I can't fix that." Korin asks.

"I know. Actually, I need your help finding someone." I reply.

"Who?"

"Baba the Fortune Teller."

* * *

A/N: And we are back! Just in time for Dragonball: RPG Rebirths 1 year anniversary! That's right, July 14th, one year since I published the first three chapters...My oh my what a Journey it has been! 300,000 views! 838 Reviews! 1580 Followers, 1363 Favorites, and added to 14 communities! 35 Chapters(Counting this one), and over 130k words! This story is the third most followed story in the Dragonball Fanfiction, and in the top 10 for favorites! I am so fucking blown away you guys have no idea. Thank you so much, for making this last year an absolute pleasure. Every review, every PM. This story is for you, and I love each and every one of you.

I have so much in store for you guys, and I hate that I'm at the slowest part of the story right now. Thankfully, we're just about done setting up, and can get to the real action soon! Kll is looking for Baba, Paternis is wreaking havoc, and there are 4 other Shadow Dragons...wait what?

Till next time, my readers. This is Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!


	36. Chapter 31

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A face from my past...**

* * *

 **Baba's Palace**

I set down softly on a large granite circle outside of what looked to be Baba's Palace. The last time I had seen this was when Dragonball aired on TV in the late 90s, maybe early 00s. I walked slowly across the circle heading towards the path that leads to the palace proper when I sense Baba beginning to head my way as well. I stop, waiting for her to arrive, knowing that it'll only be a few moments.

' _I hope this works...I'm running out of fucking options here._ ' I think, concentrating on the far-off entrance.

Baba comes floating out on her crystal ball, hovering about three feet from the ground. Her crystal ball isn't amazingly fast, but it only takes a minute before she is floating in front of me.

"Hmm...Yes, I knew that you'd arrive here today to ask of me a favor." Baba says, looking up at me past the brim of her witch hat.

"Yeah, I do need a favor actually," I say, a bit taken aback at being expected. "Would you be able to-"

"Ah ah! I can sense that you already know how I work. If you want something from me, I need something in return. The normal cost is ten million Zeni, but we both know that you have no need for money. Of course, you also know that there is another way to earn my favor…" She says, interrupting me.

"Uuuh…" I think, racking my brain. It'd been over 20 years since I'd last seen Dragonball, so I really couldn't remember.

"Hmm. Well, you did your best I'm sure." She says, in response to my obvious lack of knowledge. "Today Kll, you'll face a challenge. Many before you have come, zenniless, begging for help. Only two have ever managed to win their challenge, and get their favor."

"Who?" I ask, curious as to who else had come here.

"My own younger brother, whom you know as Master Roshi. He came to me in Earth's time of greatest need, looking for help in defeating a grave foe. He already had the knowledge, but he did not have the skill. I led him to a fighter that would be of great help." She explains, her crystal ball floating up and down slightly.

"And the other?" I ask, enthralled by her story.

"Yamcha of the Desert." She says. "He came looking for his fortune to be told. He thought that the future would give him insight into defeating the same monster my brother would fight. I told him that his fate lay in Korin's tower, but that I could see no further…"

Silence blossoms between us, as we both know that Yamcha died there, attempting to survive the Sacred Water. I frown, wondering if Baba knew that leading him there would end his life, but I shake the thought away. I simply did not have the time to waste.

"Then I will be the third to face your challenge, and the third to win your favor," I tell her, preparing for her worst.

"I see." She replies.

She floats to the side slightly, before hopping off of her crystal ball. "I knew you would say that, and I knew already that I would need something special for you. So Kll, today you will face a challenge greater than any other."

She points back towards her palace, as the outer door swings open. My eyes widen comically, and I'm sure I look almost foolish. This turn of events had reminded me of what Baba's challenge entailed. Today I would face one or more mighty foes in a fight for my life. If I won, I would get my favor, and if I lost, I would quite possibly die. My challenger walked confidently down the thin stone walkway from the palace to what I now realized was an arena. They didn't look much different from the last time I saw them. Of course, being dead means you don't age.

The last 20 or so steps were taken at a slow gait, a large smile on their face.

"Hello, Kll." She says, our eyes meeting.

"Hello, Sanna," I reply, getting a measure of her new power.

* * *

 **Combat has Started!**

 **Enemies: Sanna - Lvl 24**

 **550,000XP**

I glance slightly at Baba, wondering if she even knows what she has brought to this planet. That the girl standing before me was a monster even a year ago and has somehow gained even more strength in the time since.

"How did you grow stronger, Sanna?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Sanna laughs contemptuously, before answering. "I was allowed to keep my body, just as you were when you died. I was still sent to hell, but there is no end of strong fighters there. Even some that are stronger than even my best...Or at least, there were."

 _'How the hell was she allowed to keep her body?_ ' I think, racking my brain again for established lore.

"That would have been me, Kll," Baba calls over. "I knew even then that you would arrive here one day, and who better for your challenge than the only person you couldn't actually beat?"

I start to reply back but have to duck backward a leg passes through where my head was just a nanosecond before. I ignite my Aura around me, propelling myself sideways to get out of the reach of Sanna's attacks.

"What's wrong, Kll?" Sanna asks, cocking her head to the side. "Certainly you're not afraid of little ole me…?"

"You know what Sanna, I should be," I tell her, watching her smile grow even bigger. "But I've learned an important lesson."

She looks puzzled for a moment, her face shifting to anger, before back to confusion. "And what's that?"

There is a slight pop of displacing air as I throw myself through time and space, to reappear directly behind her. The moment I reenter this version of reality, my form shifts, my Aura turning a bright white. I push all my energy into the tips of my fingers, as I slam my entire arm through her back and out her chest. Blood spurts everywhere, a literal fountain of it as I rip my arm back out. She drops to her knees, a gurgle all that can come out of her mouth as blood pours from it as well.

I raise my still bloody hand and place it lightly against the back of her head before I finally respond. "I learned that I talk too much."

With a momentous push of my energy, I vaporize her otherworld body, coating the arena in front of us in white-hot energy. The thick stone melts and warps under the assault, but I pull it back in time to not destroy the entire area. I stop the attack after another moment, the energy flashing out of existence the moment it is no longer maintained by my body. I lean my head back, letting the **Potential Unlocked** form drop, returning to my base form.

 **Combat has Stopped!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Sanna Lvl 24**

 **550,000XP - Awarded!**

 **Total Reward: 550,000XP**

 **Level up Alert!**

Turning toward Baba, I ask, "Is that it, Baba?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" She starts laughing. "Is that it, he asks. Boy, I knew that you would win that match, and do so decidedly."

"But...then...why have me fight at all?" I ask, stalking over to her. "Can she even die again? She's already dead!"

"To answer the first, the future isn't always foretold. A small insignificant change could mean the difference between winning, and losing." She explains, "I look forward to see if you would defeat the one you called Sanna and saw that it would be little to no trouble."

"However," She continues, "Who is it to say that the future I was seeing was this future? What if the you that showed today hadn't learned that he talks too much? What if the version I saw was another timeline entirely?"

"I...guess that makes sense," I reply, scratching my head.

"To answer the second, no, she can not die again. She received a body for today only. A body you just destroyed. I do so hate ruining the battles by looking into the future, so of course, I prepared two challengers for you." She says, pointing again to the large palace doors. "Let's see what you make of this one, hmm?"

The two tall doors slam open again, as my next challenge walks out. He doesn't take his time like Sanna did, quickly making his way down the path. He looks much happier than the last I saw him.

"You won't be able to end this one quickly, Kll," Baba says, watching my reaction.

I can't tear my eyes off of the fighter, someone that I didn't expect to ever see again.

"I'm sorry…" I tell him, the sorrow evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry too, Kll," Bara replies as he stops about ten feet away. "Can you tell me how it ended?"

"Yeah...Vegeta showed back up shortly after you were absorbed. He was missing an arm...I distracted Majin Buu, giving them time to work out the **Fusion Dance**." I tell him.

"Oh...It was good then, that I told King Vegeta?" He asks, settling down into his fighting stance.

"It saved most of our lives. Their power together was unfathomable...It wasn't enough to kill Majin Buu outright, but they managed to take him out with a suicide move." I explain.

"That's as good a way to die as any..." He says. "So this is it, then?"

"Yeah…One last fight." I whisper.

"Don't be so sad, Kll," Bara says, pulling out of his fighting stance, and making his way over to me.

"Kll, I may be dead but I'm not sad. Life didn't end up how I wanted it to, but I can't say I wasted it. I was there for the end of Frieza! I saw our race rise from near servitude to be the dominant power in the galaxy." Bara says, grabbing me into a hug. "I reached a level of power that even five years ago would have been laughed at if you even thought about it. So don't be sad for me, man."

I close my eyes, hugging him back. The freedom I had received from fully unlocking the **Gamer's Mind** was truly a blessing. While it was easy to see how helpful it was, it held back my emotions way too much.

"Thank you, Bara. You're my best friend." I tell him, letting him go. "Let's make this a fight for the ages, shall we?"

Bara nods, smiling, and then jumps back, landing 20 feet away. "Don't think that I'll hold back, Kll! This is our last fight, so I'm giving it my all!"

They say that warriors don't truly need to speak. That when blade meets blade or fist meets fist, warriors speak to each other in a way that transcends any other form of communication. I throw my base form Power Level to its max, launching myself through the air at Bara's position. On the other side, his form ripples as the air around him is shoved away from his own Power Level jumping up. As I swing my right, his too swings in concert, meeting my fist in midair. The resounding crash of our attacks cracks the arena around us for over 50 feet.

Yet at that moment, even with so much energy being thrown about, enough power to destroy this planet with a single blow, there was no anger. There was no resentment. There was friendship, happiness, and love. As I used my left hand to shove him back, bringing my knee up and into his face, there wasn't malice. As he blocked using his left forearm, slamming his right hand into my knee to spin me around, there was no regret. We were two of the mightiest warriors this universe will ever see. Two Saiyans that had transcended even the myths and legends of our time.

We were best friends.

* * *

An older man, perhaps a young 50, or an old 45, walks swiftly through a crowd numbered in the tens of thousands. The crowd opens, allowing him through, some bowing, some reaching out as though needing to touch him. The crowd swells around him, as he slowly makes his way to a large stone stage. The masses touch him lightly as he passes through, their hands being left with a tingly sensation of raw power as he goes by. It takes some time, but certainly not much, to finally reach the stage. Taking the steps, he finds himself centered in front of a microphone, simply waiting for the crowd to silence.

"My children...I come today to offer you a solution!" The man cries, the crowd screaming in joy. "I came to you, offering you peace! I came to you, offering happiness!"

The crowd seems almost to swoon under his words, as a wave of power passes over them.

"You, the select few of my children to accept me with open arms, the few to cast away the shackles of your people...Today, we rise up" He says, his voice carrying with it an almost intoxicating power of command.

"Today my children, we step forth into the world and show them a better way. Today, we show them the truth of their wrongs!" He screams, anger in his voice.

"Today, my children...Today, we find peace." He finishes. "Do you understand?"

As one the crowd replies, "Yes Paternis."

"Then go forth, my children. Let the reaping begin." He tells them, another wave of power passing over them.

The crowd begins to break up, streaming out of the available exits, looking forward to the coming event. Paternis, watching his flock leave, smiles in contentment.

 _'Give a man peace, and it will last until it's unneeded. Show a man how to find peace, and he will seek it wherever he goes._ ' He thinks, as the last one exits, the doors echoing as they slam shut.

* * *

I land on my feet, my hand slamming to the ground as I slide back almost 50 feet. Bara rushes in, his green Aura blazing around him as readies another attack. I push, my Aura turning a blinding gold as I ascend to Super Saiyan. As he reaches me, his form flickers as well as he matches my transformation. I duck his outstretched fist, rising up with an uppercut to his jaw, a punch that would have destroyed any lesser being still throwing his back. Using the momentum of my hit, he brings both knees up, one catching my chin, the other missing my arm by a hair.

The blow knocks me back, giving him the chance to right himself and come back in swinging. I block, dodge, or duck his attacks, my own return flurry nearly as ineffectual. I say nearly as even though we're just about evenly matched in strength, I have experience fighting more different types of opponents than he does. As he slips one of my kicks, I use the imparted spin to twirl at nearly twice the speed, my backhand catching him flush on the cheek. I use the momentary advantage to rain blows down on him, till a sudden burst of energy from him throws me back.

The bio-electricity travels up and down his form as his sudden transformation to Super Saiyan 2 settles down.

"Haa!" I yell, matching his transformation, throwing myself back into the fray.

The speed boost from Super Saiyan 2 is huge compared to any other transformation I've experienced. Sadly, while evenly matched in most senses, Bara has always been slightly faster than me. That goes the same for Super Saiyan 2, even if the difference is probably no more than a point or two. I'm suddenly on the defensive as his form becomes a blur of attacks, several catching me off guard completely. I fight back at a furious pace, all thoughts of defense long forgotten, as the energy displaced by our attacks cause us to rise high into the air.

A hard kick to my stomach launches me back over 200 feet before I'm able to right myself. I'm breathing heavily from the exertion, and the battle so far, and I can see that he is as well. I know that his body uses less energy than my own does, him being dead and all. Either way, I relish the challenge of defeating someone that actually was my equal in the end.

"Looks like we're here again, Kll!" Bara calls out to me. "Will it end the same way?"

He raises both hands above and behind his head, a sharp pulse of energy filling the sky. A bright spinning ball of green death forms between his hands, as he pumps more and more energy into it. I close my eyes, focusing myself, before raising both hands in front of me. A high pitched whine snaps the air for a moment before a bright blue-green spark of energy fills my hands. It quickly expands into a melon-sized orb of burning energy, nearly blinding in the bright light it is giving off.

As one we yell, releasing our attacks high above the desert palace, the air scorched even more as our attacks slam into each other. For a moment it seems that they are equal in strength before the ebb and flow of our energy allows it to move slowly back and forth. With another yell from the both of us, we pour even more energy into the attack, trying to break the stalemate. Again and again, we pour more energy into the attack till there simply isn't any more to feed into it.

There is a flash of white, and the world fades away…

* * *

I find myself floating in a white void, in my base form. I turn around, look everywhere, trying to figure out what's going on, when I find Bara staring off into the distance just a short bit away from me. My steps echo as I walk over, till I'm right next to him.

"Bara?" I ask, wondering what's going on.

"Do you know what this is, Kll?" He asks, not turning towards me.

"No, I can't say I do…" I reply.

"In school, they talk about something like this. They called it a 'Warrior's Promise'. When two Saiyans that respect, love, or hate each other battle, and are giving it their all, they can find themselves in a white void. A moment of peace…" He explains. "I thought it a myth, honestly. No one I had ever spoken to had actually experienced it. We all learned it in school, but no one ever got to see it."

"I see...so this is special, then?" I ask, looking around at the emptiness of it all.

"I'd say it's a once in a lifetime experience, but I'm already dead." Bara laughs, finally turning towards me. "Thank you, Kll."

"For what?" I ask, as confusion sets in.

"For what you're about to do." He says as the world shatters around us.

* * *

The world comes back in to focus, as the white void fades away. For a moment I wonder what he meant when I realize that I knew all along. Once upon a time, many many years ago, I had let Bara win by holding back. I had done him a disservice that day. Instead of showing him that there was further he could push, instead of helping him reach a new height, I had disrespected him, and myself. It was time to show Bara the respect he deserved. The respect he had earned.

" **Kaio-Ken!** " I yell, forcing my Power Level to double in an instant, allowing me to pump even more energy into the attack.

It almost seems the energy Bara is putting into the attack will outlast the assault, but it's for naught. With a momentous heave, the energy slides back towards him as though caught on the waves of an ocean, before breaking his stance and consuming him. The massive attack explodes, filling the sky around us for miles with white-hot energy.

I drop the **Kaio-Ken** to conserve energy, smiling at what I sense through the cloud of energy. As it finally fades away, Bara is standing there, smiling down at me. His waist-length hair seems to flicker with internal energy, as his Power Level skyrockets. Super Saiyan 3 is so far past Super Saiyan 2 that I can't even say that they are near the same league.

"Thank you Kll, for finally being willing to fight me as an equal." He says as he slips back into his fighting stance. "Are you going to join me up here?"

I drop back into my base form, before pushing my energy in that special way to open my **Potential Unlocked** form. My Aura blazes around me as an almost ethereal energy fills my body. I feel so perfect and weightless in this form. I float back up till I'm level with Bara once more.

"You're even stronger than before, Kll," Bara says, studying me. "Where before I'd say we were nearly equal, there is a significant difference now."

"Yeah," I reply, sensing the depths of his power. "You know me, always moving forward...there are several new enemies out in the universe that I need to deal with."

"Think you can do it?" He asks, as his energy flares around him.

"Either that, or I'll die trying," I reply as he launches himself forward.

Much like before, the world slows down to a crawl as he gets within range of me. I don't know what it is about this form, but its ability to react to even the smallest movement is bar none. I slide forward through the air, past his guard, catching him in the chest and stomach with both fists. He lurches back from the impact, but I'm already waiting for him, my fist slamming into his cheek like a freight train. I can feel the millisecond passing, and line myself up for a kick, right as time snaps back into motion.

The kick slams into his side, throwing him away from me, as I power after him at my fastest speed. He spins, nearly bouncing off the air as he rights himself and comes back towards me. I suppress the speed boost, instead saving it for a more opportune time, block his bunch and follow up elbow on my forearms. He unleashes a flurry of blows, and I allow time to snap into slow motion again, as I weave around his form, slamming a knee into his stomach, launching him away.

As he rights himself again, a boiling ball of energy forms in his palm. I reach down with my left hand and grab my right wrist, readying a blast of my own.

"Stop!"

We both grind to a halt instantly, as Baba floats in between us.

"I'm sorry boys, but Bara's time is up." She says. "The form he is using right now ate up what was left of his 24hrs."

"Shit, of course," I say as I drop to my base form.

Across from me, Bara does the same, floating over to me. "You'd have won anyway, Kll. I could sense your energy. You weren't holding back, and I couldn't keep up."

"I may one day be able to bring you back to life, Bara," I tell him. "It's a long shot, but it may happen."

"If you do, I'll take a rematch." He says.

"Ten seconds…" Baba interjects.

"Goodbye, Bara," I say.

"Goodbye, Kll." He says as he fades away.

Silence fills the sky around us for a moment, before Baba finally speaks. "Under normal circumstances, I'd call that fight a draw, and turn down your request.

"But?" I ask, as we slowly drop the mile back to the ground.

"I can tell that you need the help." She replies.

"Thank you then," I tell her, as we finally set down. "So can you do it?"

"I already did. I sent your message this morning while I was gathering your challenges." She replies as she turns to float back into her palace.

"I-But!" I sputter. "Why have me fight then? And how did you even know what to say?"

She pauses, turning around. "You missed your friend and needed closure. Your future is dark, Kll. The battles never end for you, and you will _suffer_ before it's all over. I thought you could use a chance to say goodbye for once. Plus I enjoy seeing a good fight. As for how I knew? I look at my own future quite often."

"I...Thank you, Baba." I whisper.

"Think nothing of it, Kll." She says, turning back around to float inside. "I'll let you know if I get a reply."

I nod, before lifting off into the sky. With a thought, I bring up the level up prompt and click accept.

 **Bing!**

 **Level up!**

 **-378,550exp till level 21!**

After clicking accept again, another alert appears.

 **Bing!**

 **Congrats on making it to level 21! Please enjoy the below perks as a thank you for playing the game!**

 **New Levels in the Trainer Room!**

 **New Feats on the Feat Tree!**

 **Enhanced Feats for all your favorite Feats!**

 **And much much more!**

My eyes widen as I read that and immediately click over into the feat selections.

 **-Energy Suppression** \- Power Level can be hidden, down to 1/10th of your max power.

 **-Energy suppression EX** \- Level 9 Restricted - Can suppress your power level down to 1 without suffering exhaustion.

 **-Energy suppression Enhanced** \- Level 21 Restricted - No matter what Power Level you are at, no one can sense your energy.

 **-Inner Eye** \- Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy sensing Level 2, adds +3 to perception checks.

 **-Inner Eye EX** \- Level 12 Restricted - Unlocks the further abilities of the Third Eye.

 **-Inner Eye Enhanced** \- Level 21 Restricted - Releases the Inner Eyes limits.

 **-Second Wind** \- Level 10 Restricted - When less than 30% HP is remaining, can regain 40% HP, and heal critical conditions.

 **-Second Wind Enhanced** \- Level 21 Restricted - When at 10% HP, after **Second Wind** has activated, unlock your full potential.

I pull up my character sheet to double check and nod to myself.

' _I'd been saving those extra feats just for such a time of desperation. This feels like the end game._ ' I think, as I immediately select all three new feats.

After dropping the four points into my stats as normal, I finalize the selections. A wave of static electricity passes over my entire body, my muscles tightening and relaxing as it passes by. The vision in my left eye flashes multiple colors before settling down to normal vision. I take a deep breath, feeling the changes my body goes through before I finally pull up the condensed form of my character sheet.

Name: Kll

Title: **Super Saiyan God Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 15 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 21

3,078,550/4,500,000

1,421,450 XP till Lvl 22!

Base Energy: 202,500

Energy Regen: 2,025,000.00

Power Level: 42,525,000.00

Energy Modifier: 69.40

Final Power Level: 2,951,235,000.00/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: 5,077,485,000.00 **/** *

-Final power Level - Potential Unlocked: 698,318,991,225.20/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 2 Multiplier: 67,835,880,000.00/*

I notice three things that have changed since I pulled it up just a few short days ago. My title has changed, but a blank pop up shows when I tap on it. My Energy mod has increased tremendously, which looking at the full sheet tells me that by using **Super Saiyan God** once, it counts as a form unlock, and I gained +40 for that. The oddest change, however, is the unexplained symbols that have appeared next to my Power Level since I drank the **Sacred Water**.

Where before the symbols had changed over time, seeming to increase somehow, it's now defaulted to a weird purplish pink star. Tapping on it does nothing, as it doesn't seem to be interactive, and nothing anywhere else in my character sheet explains further. It's even weirder because when I checked my sheet a week ago, I still had a weird mess of symbols.

' _I wish there was a guidebook of some sort…_ ' I think as I swipe everything away.

I concentrate my mind on Kami's Lookout, and with a pop, I disappear.

* * *

A/N: And we are back! I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long for my favorite people in the world, and that you're all enjoying your summer! While you're here, enjoying this chapter, feel free to click on my profile and check out my second ever story that I posted last week! Chapter 2 for that one should be out soon. And by soon, I mean right now! If you're into game mechanics, and Pokemon, then you'll love what I've got in store for you.

Kll has made some headway on dealing with his issues and gotten a nice power boost in the process. He has more questions than answers and more enemies than friends. Will he suffer as Baba claimed? The future isn't written, and Kll won't take it lying down. The universe moves without him, and he's boxed in on all sides...Can he make it, or will he break?

Until next time, this has been Klldarkness! See you next time, in Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!

A/N: Broly is canon now. Fight me.


	37. Chapter 32

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: For Every Action, A Reaction...**

* * *

 **Deep Space**

A creature floats within a boiling ball of energy, the tears on its face long since dried away. The sphere of energy seems to pop and crack in the infinite expanse of space before it shatters much like glass. The creature within slowly unfolds, his long serpentine body unfurling much like a child being born. His eyes, having _seen_ so much, have an air of age about them. The air tremble around it, as it's body slowly changes, first one form, then another, over and over, till it finally settles on the form that fits best it's required image.

It's long, furred tail flicks lightly, before wrapping its waist. It twists its neck, several muted pops before it looks far off in the distance. Around it, it's energy flashes, a maelstrom of energy blasting out to launch it to nearly the speed the light. It quickly reaches the limit, and with a sudden explosion, it launches itself through a break in time-space.

* * *

 **Desolate Planet**

As dark clouds form overhead, a large blast of energy cause the wind to pick up, scattering the clouds slightly.

"Come now, brother! Surely you didn't think that that trick would pay off?" A tall humanoid creature asks it's thick tail smacking the ground in annoyance.

"You're so full of yourself, Godis!" The second replies, before launching itself forward to attack once more.

Godis barely ducks backward, the fist of his brother missing by the breadth of a hair, his own return strike missing by a bit more.

"Let's see you dodge this, Adversis!" Godis yells, a large bright ball of energy forming in front of its chest, before blasting the air in front of him.

Adversis doesn't hesitate, a shining shield of his own energy appearing, splitting the blast to both sides.

As the blast clears, the two slam into each other once more, trading blow for blow, dodge for dodge, block for block. The battle between them had already decimated this once well-populated planet, much like several other planets before. Even the planet they were born on, it's green grass, the bright green sky, nothing more than a distant memory in the battle that they would fight for eternity. The clouds clear slightly, allowing a small shaft of yellow light to pass through.

Had anyone been left alive to see them, they would certainly have wondered what the stars meant.

* * *

 **Planet Earth - Kami's Lookout**

I reappear with a soft pop right at the entrance to the Pendulum Room. I swiftly moved my way in and concentrated on the training room. It had been a good while since I had last been here, so I was looking forward to the new challenge. Everything faded to black…

 **Welcome to the Training Room!**

 **Please Select a Level!**

1\. They have arrived…

2\. A broken promise…

3\. Note to the past…

4\. A Chance for a Future...

5\. Family Catharsis…

8\. Gingersnap…

7\. Island of the Damned…

8\. Perfection…

9\. Scary Results…

 **What if?**

1\. What If - 'Goku, Krillin, and Gohan died during the Saiyan Invasion?'

I reach out and tap on the new option, noticing that there are three more past it, making a total of 12 levels. As the world fades in and out around me, I'm trying to figure out what this level could entail. As the pulsing reaches a fever pitch, the world shatters around me, thrusting me into a facsimile of Earth. I glance around before my mind's eye is filled with a live vision, from not quite so far away.

"This," Goku says, as his Aura flashes gold, his hair the following suit. "Is a Super Saiyan."

I watch as Goku goes through his transformations, standing in awe as he pushes fully into Super Saiyan 3. I'll be honest when I say that I thought that Kakarot, Bara, and I were at least close to being as strong as Goku was in this time period. At my max, using the Potential Unlocked form, my current Power Level was nearly 700B. Goku, blazingly and in all his glory, was at 1.1T. The man simply knew no bounds, as it were. Thankfully, the Majin Buu he was facing today wasn't the broken, unstoppable monster that Kakarot, Bara, and I faced on Planet Vegeta. I reach down to grab the cloth belt that adorns my outfit and spread it out to cover my tail, before using **Instant Transmission** to disappear with a pop.

I reappear just 200 feet away from Goku, Majin Buu, and Babadi, but thanks to the new feats I had picked up, they were unable to sense me at all. The air around us pulses with Goku's energy, the air heavy and thick with it. I pushed through it, making my way slowly forward, till I was able to drop down to float at an angle from Majin Buu, and Goku.

"Waah? Is this another one of your friends come to bother us?" Babadi asks, noticing me first.

"No, I...I don't know this person at all." Goku responds, glancing at me. "Kid you need to get out of there! This guy is no joke."

"Don't worry about me Ka-Goku," I respond, nearly slipping up. "You're burning through your remaining time using that form. Why don't you go spend your last hour with your family instead, and let me take care of this?"

"How dare you!" Babadi screams, pointing one of his bony fingers in my direction. "Kill them both Majin Buu!"

Majin Buu nods emphatically, his energy jumping a bit as he launches himself at me.

"L-Look out!" Goku yells as Majin Buu seems to disappear and reappear in front of me.

As Majin Buu's fist comes flying down towards my face, I lift my hand while pushing the flow of my energy to the max, my Aura turning blindingly white. I catch his fist as though it was barely moving, the crash of his fist hitting my hand echoing across the sky. The world slows down around me in that familiar way, and I quickly use it to my advantage. I drop his fist and move in, slamming my palm into chest leaving an indention nearly all the way to his back. My left hand comes around, slamming into his bulbous jaw, shredding it like wet paper.

Again and again, I'm wracking up a combo that would have set records if someone was keeping score. I'm slipping in and out of the time as though it means nothing to me, Majin Buu unable to keep up even when I'm moving at normal speed. His body is mush as I punt him away, throwing myself through time and space to appear beside him with **Instant Transmission** , the harsh snap of reality as I pop in and out as loud as thunder in my ears.

"This ends here!" I roar, bringing both hands up, my energy thrumming through my veins like a drug.

With a loud rush of air, the sky is blanketed in boiling energy. Majin Buu's smushed body, and Babadi, who by happy 'accident' was at the perfect angle, are quickly enveloped as I shove every ounce of my energy into the attack. I know from previous experience that Majin Buu is ridiculously enduring, so I push again, and again, shoving more and more energy into an attack that should have already been my max.

"Now Diiiiieeee!" I scream as my energy reaches a breaking point.

The attack seems to grow bigger, larger, denser, as it completely engulfs the area. I can feel Majin Buu's energy slipping, until with a proverbial pop it disappears. I release the attack, letting it fade away, as the world blurs and fades to grey around me.

 **Bing! Training Exercise Finished!**

 _ **Scary Results...**_

 _ **Defeat Majin Buu. + 500,000XP**_

 _ **Defeat Babadi + 5000XP**_

 _ **Untouchable + 10,000XP**_

 _ **Bonuses:**_

 _ **More to Fear than Fear itself... + 100,000XP**_

 _ **Total: +615,000XP**_

 _ **806,450 XP till Lvl 22!**_

The Training Room pops back into view, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Killing Majin Buu like that had been cathartic. I had failed against him before, and it cost me quite a bit. To completely decimate him, even just a form of him, was a big weight off my shoulders. I may not be completely over the situation, but there is so much more that needs to be done before I can truly rest.

As I start going over the Training Room list, I hear a voice far off in the distance.

"Kll? Please exit the Pendulum Room." It says.

I frown, before realizing who's voice it is. With a thought, the room fades completely, leaving me standing in the center of the Pendulum Room. From the doorway, the rooms only source of light, a shadow fills the area.

"Kami is ready to see you now, Kll."

* * *

A few short minutes later I found myself standing outside of Kami's Chambers, the door cracked open slightly so that I can enter. Mr. Popo stops at the doorway, allowing me to step through alone. I enter and see Kami sitting at his desk, writing something in a long flowing script I don't recognize.

"Kami?" I ask.

He seems to sigh before finishing with a flourish. He stands, his form no longer frail and hunched. What stands before me is a Namekian in their prime. Nearly six and a half feet of green muscle. He is still thin, but more wiry than anything else.

"Kll, welcome." He says, turning towards me.

"Kami...I'm sorry." I start.

"Yes Kll, I know. You may be many things, some good and some not, but I've never known you to be a liar." Kami replies. "I am still not happy with this, as it has cost me...But I'll not hold it against you. Instead Kll, I've asked that you come here for something else."

"What is it Kami?" I ask, quickly taking the other seat.

"A long time ago, a _very_ long time ago, I was in training to become the Guardian of this planet. Myself and another were in the running to take the post, and I was the favorite to win…" Kami begins to explain. "However, despite being the favorite to win, I knew that within my heart was the potential for evil. I felt it each day when I saw another do better than I. When my master would nod his approval for him, or give him praise...I knew that if there was one thing that would cost me this title, what I had spent my life working towards, it would be that evil inside of me. So I expelled it."

He looks off in the distance for a moment, before explaining further.

"What I had not considered, was that just because I could expel the evil within my heart, that it may be much worse to do so. Would it not have been better to keep it? To temper it with the good that I was also capable of? But alas, I was young, I was dumb, and I was full of pride. It is not evil to want something so badly that you'd sacrifice for it. So I released the evil within and earned the title of Guardian of Earth. That evil would go on to nearly destroy this planet twice, killing millions." Kami says, shaking his head. "Some guardian I turned out to be…"

I nod, knowing most of this already, but knowing also it was better to shut up and listen.

"I also did not understand that evil is not a thing Kll. It is something that we build with our own two hands. We harbor it, we create it, we release it upon the world. Except in my own sense, I truly released it upon the world." He says, standing from the desk and moving over two a long stone casket I had previously not seen before.

He mumbles next to it, as it glows faintly, before crisscrossing lines cover it, unraveling like fabric, almost melting into the floor. Within the confines of the stone casket, an older generation rice cooker appears. Kami quickly picks it up, carrying it to the table and setting it down.

"Within this container is a being who goes by the name of King Piccolo. He is the evil that I released upon this world, and he is an evil that I intend to remove from this world." He finishes.

"How do you plan to do that, Kami? I would assume that being a part of you if you destroy him, you would die as well?" I ask.

"I believe you are correct as Kll. However, I do not need to destroy him, to remove him from this world. What was once a part of me, will become a part of me once again. I am stronger now than I ever was. I do not believe he will be much of a challenge to defeat in combat and reabsorb. However, that is what I've brought you here for."

"For what?" I ask.

"I am worried about several things, Kll. One is that he may prove to be stronger, defeat me, and absorb me. I do not know what would come of that, but I believe that he would be the dominant mind. This planet would be crushed under his power, and with the Dragonballs at his fingertips once more, I fear that the effects of such a thing would be far-reaching. As well, I worry that his evil will prove to be too much for me to handle, which could set me down a likewise path."

"So what's the plan then?" I ask.

"While Moori was on Earth, he helped me to edit the Earth's Dragonballs. They can grant two wishes at a time, as you well know. However, as an aftereffect, they only need six months before they can be used again if you only need to make a single wish. Six months will have past in just under 40 days. At that time, you will have your final wish, after which I will destroy the Dragonballs, and remove the knowledge of how they are made from my mind." He says with a sense of finality.

"What?! Kami why?" I ask, bewildered.

"Kll, now that I am young again, I can feel the evil within me growing. In a few short months, that evil will have grown large enough that I shall have no choice but to expel it, creating another evil version of myself, or to give up the post of Guardian. There is no one currently here that can take over that post when I vacate it." Kami explains. "Instead of losing the spot due to what grows within me, I shall vacate it willingly. I would rather retire the position than to lose it. Call it pride if you must, but the thought of losing the position hurts more than the thought of giving it away willingly."

"I...Shit." I whisper, realizing that this is my fault.

"I see that you understand," Kami replies, staring into my eyes. "I need to spend the next month searching for my replacement. Successful or not, in 40 days time, I will need you to come here and help me. I shall revive the Dragonballs early, and give you a final wish. After that, they will be destroyed, I shall remove the knowledge, and we shall deal with Piccolo. Can you do that for me Kll? One could say that you owe it to me."

"Yes, I know, but Kami...isn't there some other way?" I asked, almost desperate. The Dragonballs had long since been a clutch of sorts. Something that was available to fix certain mistakes.

"I wish to explain this to you Kll so that you'll understand what has been lost," Kami says, looking weary for a moment. "As Guardian of Earth, I am gifted with quite a few perks. One of which is a type of godhood. It is not much, rather limited actually, but the small amount of God Ki I gained is enough to guarantee that when I passed, so long as I still held the post of Guardian, I would ascend to true godhood, and join the rank of the Kais."

"Oh…" I replied, stunned at this revelation.

"Oh indeed," Kami says, before continuing. "When I said that your wish had cost me, I was not being petty. In less than three months, I will lose the title of Guardian. I will no longer be fit to hold the position. I would much rather give it up willingly, show that I at least deserved the spot while I held it than to lose it because I can't control who I am. So I will ask again Kll; Will you help me?"

"I...yeah Kami. I can help you."

 **Planet Saiyan**

It had been nearly a month since I had spoken to Baba, and she had helped me out. I hadn't yet gotten word from her, nor had I heard back from Bulma. The upcoming issue with Kami weighed heavily on my mind. I felt like I was spinning my wheels just trying to train, just trying to search the open galaxy above me for energy signatures. I had a hangman's noose around my neck, timewise. Not only were there five Shadow Dragons of immeasurable power and ability out in the galaxy, doing who knows what, but Beerus would return in less than a year. If I didn't find a way to rise to this challenge, I'd most certainly die.

After all the hard work I'd done here, I wasn't ready to go yet. I still had so far to go. What I needed was a plan...I had gone through many different trials in the past decade of my life. I'd learned quite a few lessons, some of which I was finally able to make use of. It didn't take me long to find someone that could create weighted armor for me. What did take a while was getting someone to make me armor that weighed over 300 pounds(136kg) for each piece? With the planet practically starting over, from a production point of view, it was only my own status in the Saiyan society that got me the armor so quickly.

Slipping the entire ensemble on, I push some energy into my limbs and walked forward into the Gravity Chamber. Thankfully, with the time we had to evacuate the planet, we didn't lose the Gravity Chambers. As the door closed behind me, I knew that when I came out of here, I'd finally be a force to reckon with. No more holding back, no more small increases. I was going for bust, and I felt sorry for anyone that stood in my way.

* * *

 **22 hours later**

The door to the Gravity Chambers slides open, and I walk out, pausing at the end of the walkway.

"S-Sir?" One of the Saiyan Guards asks.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I uh...I thought you said you'd be at least a week, and to not bother you?" He replies, looking sheepish.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied, trying not to grimace.

I continue walking, before launching myself into the air and using **Instant Transmission** to appear in my apartment. I pull off my barely used weighted armor and toss it to the floor.

"God damn it all…" I whisper, staring at my character sheet.

As it turns out, I was nearly at the max without weighted armor. This world, this game, caps stats at 500. At 450, I was nearly there regardless. The boost was still worth it, but the gain was limited. It wasn't as grandiose as I'd have liked. Glancing at my sheet again, I frown, before tapping on the little purple star next to my Power Level. Again it does nothing, explaining nothing, giving me nothing but more questions. Thankfully the time in the chamber wasn't a complete failure. I may not have raised my stats super high like I'd wanted, but I did at least make some different progress.

' _Maybe this will make up the difference?_ ' I think, as my Scouter starts beeping.

I pick it up and slide it into place, tapping on the key to answer the incoming call.

"Go for Kll?" I answer as the connection stabilizes.

"Kll?! This is Bulma! The planets gone crazy! You need to get here-"

With a loud pop, I was gone.

* * *

A/N: And we're back! Kll is finding out just what consequences his actions have brought. Discovering that he's all but ruined Kami's life, he's starting to see that his actions reach much farther than he's thought.

A new threat hangs on the horizon, and it looks like it's finally arrived. Will Kll manage to defeat these new foes? Or will he die again, ending this game once and for all? Find out this, and many other burning questions next time! On Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!

* * *

A/N2:

Since I know some of the above is confusing, I'll explain as you've already been introduced to a few of the Shadow Dragons.

Paternis - The Father

O.

R.

U.

N.

Godis - The God

Adversis - The Enemy

Much like the GT shadow dragons, their names make up the name of the Dragon that made them. Shenron, and Porunga. Their powers are loosely based on the wishes that created them. The battles are coming, and Kll is going to be fighting for his life. Hopefully, this clears up some of the questions.

* * *

A/N3: Hi there readers! First, let me say I'm sorry for the longer than promised absence, and the small chapter size! Work is killing me, I've been sick, and I've moved all in the past month! Add in some minor difficulties finding the correct way to bridge this small gap between action and reaction, and you'll hopefully understand why this has been delayed. With that being said, the next chapter shouldn't take quite so long, and shouldn't be quite as short. This story will be completed! I received several PMs asking if I had abandoned the story, and I'd like to make it clear now.

I will never abandon this story. This story will reach an ending, Kll will die, and one day he'll start another adventure. This story will EARN that little C marking it as complete, and come hell or high water, you'll enjoy every damn minute of it.

This has been Klldarkness, don't forget to leave me with a review! They are my motivation, and I reread each and every one of them. If you like Pokemon, take a look at my second story, from my profile page. Until next time guys, this has been Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!


	38. Chapter 33

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Round 1...**

* * *

 **Unknown**

Space and time crackled and shattered ahead of him, as he used every bit of available energy to traverse the wide emptiness of space. It was going to be close, he knew, but everything he had _seen_ said he would make it in time. From there, it was both in his hands, out of his hands. The fate of the Universe rested on his shoulders…His heart raced, blood pounding in his ears. He was entering into an active war zone, preparing for the fight of his existence, against one of the deadliest foes to walk the Universe. He wasn't ready, but fate would give no more time.

* * *

 **Earth**

I reappeared with a slight pop of displacing air, less than three feet await from Bulma. The moment I appear I can already feel that something is dreadfully wrong with the planet. The very air feels wrong, a tightness in my chest that wasn't there before. A feeling of want or need in my chest that I've never known before. The sky above me isn't the blue that it's supposed to be, but instead is a swirl of color much like an aurora borealis. Almost as though a filter has been placed over the top of the normally blue sky.

"-right now!" She finished yelling, before the pop of me appearing alerted her to my presence.

"Kll! Oh, thank goodness you're here." She said, quickly moving over to me.

"I came the moment you said there was an issue. What's happening?" I ask.

Motioning me to follow her, I quickly did. After making our way down a long hallway, she shows me to what might as well be a full-sized theater. With a wave of her hand, the massive screen turns on, shifting channels till it ends up on the local news.

"It's chaos in the streets, ladies and gentlemen!" The newscaster yelled, over video of people rioting. "It's day three of the riots in West Central City, and it doesn't appear to be slowing down at all. The strange crowds seem to be growing with the destruction. More and more people arrive in the city every hour, adding to the chaos!"

The video continues to play, showing oddly dressed people moving slowly through the streets destroying property, viciously beating, possibly killing, anyone that tries to stop them. The group looks like a cult, dressed in hooded cloaks, chanting as they continue their destruction.

"When did this happen, Bulma?" I ask, barely taking my eyes off the screen.

"I don't know! I've been so busy that I haven't been keeping up with the news like I used to. Everything has gone haywire though! All of my equipment is thrown out of whack, none of the readings make any sense. Kll, I'm worried. This is worse than when Piccolo was destroying Earth." Bulma says, tears in her eyes.

"I'll go take a look, Bulma. I can't make any promises, but I'll see if I can't stop this."

* * *

It took just a few moments for me to fly to West City at full speed, even without increasing my power. I could already tell that something was terribly wrong with this planet and it's people, simply by observing as I approached.

' _What the fuck is going on?_ ' I thought, watching the destruction below me.

Far below me, a growing crowd of people streams into the city from the surrounding landscape. I can see people getting out of the flying cars they use, or parking on the highways as they make their way into the city. Everywhere I look there is fire, death, and destruction.

" _To earn peace we must make peace!_ " They chanted, all while flipping cars, and attacking those not dressed like them. " _To make peace we will make peace._ "

I followed the growing crowd, circling the city quickly. I notice almost immediately that they are all heading for the center of the city, where the largest conflagration is formed. I fly over to that area, seeing if I can spot anything, but nothing truly sticks out to me as being weird. Besides the giant mass of rioting people, that is.

"I see you've taken notice of my children…" A voice says, not very far behind me.

I whip around, surprised to see a cloaked figure floating a dozen feet away from me. I can't sense any real power in him, but the air around us seems to bleed with the colors I saw earlier.

"Who are you?!" I yell, as the air around us ripples. "What have you done to these people?"

"Done? Why I've done nothing but show them the true path to peace." He replies, looking down at the teeming masses. "When I first arrived here several months ago, I realized that this planet has a very high percentage of people that can be peaceful if they know the option exists. I knew I couldn't possibly do here what I'd done on other planets. There were simply too many to save on my own. I have given them the ability to save themselves."

"Peace? Who are you!?" I ask again, "Tell me now! I won't ask again."

His form shimmers for a moment before he finally turns back towards me. Reaching up, he takes down the hood of his own cloak, showing off an oddly reminiscent face. His skin is an off shade of green and yellow, small scales reflecting the light of the massive fire at the center of the city. His eyes are a pale glowing red, no white or color visible anywhere. As soon as his face was visible, I hit him with **Observe**.

 **Name: Paternis**

 **Title: The Father**

 **Race: Eternal Dragon**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: ?**

 **Lvl: ?**

 _Paternis is one of the remaining Shadow Dragons, born from speaking a wish to the Namekian Dragonballs that had been corrupted by too many wishes. Holding the One Star Dragonball in his chest, it's power courses through him. Created from the negative energy built up by wishing for Planet Namek to be restored over and over again, he is a being of pure evil. Believing that all planets deserve a chance to be restored to their former glory, Paternis has wiped out over a dozen advanced Civilizations._

"I am Paternis, child. I am the Father of a new time of peace and rebirth for this Universe." He says, his voice deepening as his age changes slightly to an older version. "Tell me, who are you and what brings you here?"

I stare at his description for a moment, ignoring his question. I know for a fact that he's strong. Much much stronger than I am for the most part. Case in point, Goku was a Super Saiyan 4 when he faced the Earth Shadow Dragons, and he was definitely much more powerful than I am. I only had one or two options here, and neither was completely viable. This was a fight I couldn't win.

' _Doesn't mean I can't try though._ ' I think, as I flood my body with energy.

 **Combat Has Started!**

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Paternis Lvl. ? – 450,000exp**_

With a slight push, I move into my **Potential Unlocked** form, immediately hitting my max Power Level of barely over 1T. The air vibrates as I pass through it, Paternis barely reacting to my attack before my fist is slamming into his draconic face, launching him backward. There is a slight flash in my mind, as though for a moment I can see a picture that is far away. With a push of energy, I'm following after him, but he's already corrected in the air, blocking my follow up the attack. The world shudders to a standstill as he whips around in slow motion, a thick lizard-like tail shredding the back of his robe as it spins around to slam into me. Using my speed to my advantage, I duck, the muscled tail slicing through the air barely inches of my head.

With his attack missing and throwing him off guard, I use the momentarily enhanced speed to lay into him, a hard right cross that could have destroyed this planet barely snapping his head to the side. The following uppercut, which should have shattered his jaw barely leaving a scuff mark on his scales. The knee I slam into his temple ignored entirely as time snaps back into motion. His arms come up, his hands wrapping around both of my arms, rearing back and throwing me away like a rag doll. I slam through several buildings before I'm able to right myself. I've already lost 10% of my HP, and I've barely even scraped him.

The building in front of me explodes as Paternis smashes through it, the building falling to the side and crashing into another.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I will not be stopped. This planet will be rebirthed!" He yells, before nearly disappearing.

His fist slams into my stomach, doubling me over like I was made of paper. He moves with the attack, carrying me with it, slamming me through several buildings as he brings me along. I try to roll to the side off of his fist, but his hand shifts, wrapping around me as he changes angles and slams me full force into the ground. The entire time, my mind is filled with the images of what he did to the planets before Earth. Finally releasing me, he rears back to slam another punch into me. With a thought, I pop away with **Instant Transmission** , appearing directly behind him. I shove every ounce of energy and rage I have into my leg, slamming a kick into the side of his head that would have split any lesser behind in half.

For Paternis however, the attack did barely any damage, only launching him away. I drop back to the ground, breathing heavily. Already this fight is taking a huge toll on me, and it hasn't gotten anywhere. It was time to pull out all the stops. I couldn't let him do what he wants with Earth. Not only because the planet housed the only available Dragonballs, but because my few remaining friends in this life were here. With another pop, I was gone.

* * *

"Bulma!" I yelled, the moment I appeared.

"Kll?! What's going on out there? The camera showed you fighting someone! You're destroying even more of the city!" Bulma yelled back.

"No time, Bulma. I need that Scouter I gave you, right now."

* * *

With another pop I reappeared back where I left, to find Paternis floating above the city again. He doesn't spot me, as he couldn't sense me even if he wanted to. He seems to be talking to the large mass of his followers below him, so I let him be for now.

' _He must think I ran away…_ ' I think as I set the Scouter back in place.

I tap the side, syncing it back with the Galaxy network. Pulling up direct communications, I pull up the only contact I have that could possibly help here.

"King Indivia, I need to enact Plan B," I say, as soon as it's connected.

"Kll? What's going-" He starts to reply.

"No time to explain, please! Just send the alert!" I reply, cutting the connection.

I hate being short with Indivia, as he's one of the few remaining Saiyans I trust at all, but I don't have much choice at the moment. Whatever Paternis is saying to his followers is riling them up again. I know it's going to take Indivia a while to enact Plan B, so I watch on, resting as best I can.

* * *

"My faithful followers!" Paternis called down, gathering their attention.

My earlier thoughts had been correct, that they were heading to the center of the city. Paternis floats in the air above them, as they cram themselves, several hundred thousand of them, all into a small little space.

"Today we have brought a reckoning to these people. Where they would have tread on us, spit on us, or turned us away, we have shown them the error of their ways!" He called out, causing them all to cheer. "In just a moment, I shall usher in a new world for you, allowing you, and those faithful, a chance to make this planet a better place for all!"

' _Shit...I don't know how much time I have._ ' I thought as I watched on.

Paternis slowly drops to the ground, the massive crowd opening to allow him space to land. A weird pulse of energy seems to escape him, and nearly translucent bubble of energy forming. It slowly expands, spreading outward to encompass all of the robed figures, destroying everything else in its path. As it approaches me, I push against it, putting everything I have into it, but it keeps pushing me back. I see robed figures passing into it easily, but anyone left alive in the city is pushed just as I am. The buildings, cars, everything else is pushed out of the way.

A slight bing from my Scouter, and I'm already hitting the answer button.

" _It's ready Kll._ " Indivia's voice comes through.

I tap through the options instantly, till my current location shows up. "7A1928Z, Y3, 38.9072N, 77.0369W."

There is a pause as the info is relayed before he replies. " _On the way_."

* * *

As the translucent orb finishes growing, encompassing all of his children, Paternis can't help but smile. It's not every day that he is able to help a planet and a good amount of people.

"It's time, children," Paternis says, his voice whispering into their hearts and minds.

"Rebirth! Rebirth! Rebirth! Rebirth! Rebirth!" They all chant, the words urging him on.

"That's right!" He yells, feeling his energy swell within him. "To you, my children...I bring **Rebirth**."

As he reaches down, his energy reaching a fever pitch, his hand just inches from the ground, there is a loud snap. Looking up, his protective bubble shatters completely, fading away. Before he can even react, a blur and a loud crash sends him flying. He tries to flip around, but a hard kick to his back sends him hundreds of feet into the ground. With a roar, Paternis flexes his power, the ground between him and the sky shattering into dust, as he launches himself skyward.

"Who would dare?!" He roars, coming so close just to be paused sending him over the edge.

"Not today, Paternis."

* * *

Paternis turns around, following my voice from where I am floating behind him. He's practically seething at this point, and I don't particularly blame him.

"Earth is off limits. I'd ask you to leave, but we both know you won't. Instead, I'm just going to kill you and be done with it." I say, smirking slightly.

"You again?!" He yells. "After your last try, you've actually come back for round two?"

"Round two?" I ask, laughing. "We never even started round one."

He pauses, taking a deep breath, seemingly confused by my laughter. "I see. Something is different about you now. Either way, I'm tired of these games."

He rushes in, nearly faster than even I can follow, a punch that would kill me cocked back. With a small twist, I dodge the incoming attack catching it in my bare hand.

"W-what?" He stutters, staring at me.

I shove, my fiery red Aura flashing brighter, as I yank him down and to the side. My knee slams into the bottom of his jaw, snapping his head back. I'm a blur as I spin, a reverse heel kick to his outstretched head sending him spinning away, bouncing hard on the ground. He crawls back to his feet, staring up at me in abject rage.

"It's funny, Paternis," I say, as float above him. "You act like a god, expecting these people to worship you. Yet between the two of us, only one of us is a real God."

"We shall see about that!" He snarls, before turning to his mass of followers. "Give me your energy! I must destroy this man before I can usher in your new world!"

"No!" I yell, rushing at Paternis.

The crowd practically snarls along with him, outstretching their hands like fans at a concert. A glowing web of energy forms among them, connecting to Paternis's back. With a thump, his robe shreds as a visible Aura appears around him for the first time. The ground cracks slightly, a single glowing star forming in the center of his chest. I reach him a millionth of a second later, slamming my fist into his jaw. The attack still launches him backward, but I can already tell that we're much more evenly matched than I would have liked.

He reappears in front of me, quickly launching his own attack, as I react in kind. We trade blows, matching attack for attack. Blocking, dodging, slipping a real hit in as possible. His height, weight, and reach advantage gives him an uncertain advantage. I'm the more skilled fighter, and my power as a Super Saiyan God still outpaces his own for the time being. I duck a hard jab but am caught flush in the face by his tail, sending me spinning through the air.

I flair my energy, quickly halting my backward flight in time to catch his kick before it can take my head off. I push it off, my own kick being blocked on left.

I quickly point my palm at his face, catching him off guard with a palm blast that could destroy a star had he not been in the way of it. The smoke clears almost instantly, and I'm already hitting him in the chest with a double-fisted punch that leaves two identical dents as he's launched backward again.

' _I need to end this soon. Super Saiyan God doesn't last forever!_ ' I think as I throw myself back into the fray.

There is a sudden surge of energy, as Paternis draws another pulse of energy from his follows. Even my casual glance as I streak past them shows that absorbing their energy is causing them to age. They won't last forever, so we're both on a time limit. I know that if anything, that makes this fight even more dangerous. With a loud roar of rage and pain, Paternis appears before me practically fully healed with the energy of his cult.

"You'll never defeat me!" He screams, his fist crashing down on my arms, as I protect my head as best I can. "You're tiring already, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

His third slam, weaker than the others but more than enough combined, breaks through my guard, smashing me into the dust of the city. As I launch myself out of the hole, I see that again there is a translucent barrier encompassing the remains of the city. I can't sense Paternis, but the web of energy from his followers is easy enough to follow, leading me right to him. I smash into him as he again reaches towards the ground, another flash of a dying civilization in my mind, as I hear something deep inside of him crack. His body almost ragdolls as it bounces off the barrier, before crashing back into the crowd of followers.

I collapse to the ground, the energy I had been carrying gone like the city that once stood here. I scramble back to my feet, as the crowd surges around me. I pulse my Aura, pushing them back as I rise into the air. Paternis is down on one knee, clutching at his mangled side, his followers touching him, trying to help him to his feet. Our eyes meet, taking in the changes in one another. His followers have enough energy for another pulse or two, and we both know it. Even with my best shot, I lost this battle. And with it, I've lost the earth.

"Hahahaha!" Paternis laughs, as his followers help him back to his feet. "You almost had me, you know. I don't know what that form was, but it didn't last long enough to stop me. If it weren't for my followers, I wouldn't even have the energy left for this."

As he speaks, another pulse from his followers flows into him. His hand glows once more, showing clearly what he plans to do with the energy.

"You're inside the barrier, so you'll live along with my followers. For a while, at least." He says as he reaches down, dropping weakly back to his knee.

"For this Planet, I bring **Rebirth**..."

There is a momentous flash of heat and energy.

* * *

A/N: Ominous.

Don't forget to let me know what you thought, and if you haven't yet, check out my second story! Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!


	39. Chapter 34

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Round 2...**

* * *

 _As he speaks, another pulse from his followers flows into him. His hand glows once more, showing clearly what he plans to do with the energy._

 _"You're inside the barrier, so you'll live along with my followers. For a while, at least." He says as he reaches down, dropping weakly back to his knee._

 _"For this Planet, I bring_ _ **Rebirth**_ _..."_

 _ **There is a momentous flash of heat and energy.**_

* * *

There was a roar, a flash of light, and for a moment, I was on fire. As Paternis, one of the most insidious monsters I had ever met, was preparing to destroy Earth, I saw a chance and took it. I could have used the **Power Ball** to create a moon, and use Gold Ozaru to completely flatten Paternis. The problem, of course, being that I'd destroy Earth and potentially the whole solar system in my rage as well. Like it or not, I was not so ready to sacrifice the entire planet to defeat Paternis. I was slammed hard into the barrier, my head smashing against it leaving me dazed, the air a haze of burning plasma as I already regret what I've done. My outfit, one of the finest sets of Saiyan Armor ever made melts away, searing my skin further as it goes.

The barrier shatters, the force launching me back more, smashing me into the ground, rolling me along. The roar of the air as it moves outward, sucking away the burning heat with it, nearly deafens me with how loud it is. I bury my face in my arms, letting the blast of energy wash over me.

' _Fuck…_ '

* * *

I crawl out of the dust, my burnt skin wrinkling, cracking, splitting. It's almost agony, as I drag myself fully out, trying to get back to my feet. I stumble twice, finally making it on to one knee. Several spots on my body are charred black, but overall it's not quite as horrible as I expected.

"Arrgh!"

I whip around, sending another pulse of agony through my body, following the sound as best I can. A large section of collapsed building shakes, before falling over to reveal my foe. Paternis crawls out of his own hole, his body covered in burns, the damage to his side looking even worse than before. He looks around at the devastation that surrounds us, his eyes wide in surprise. He spots me, a snarl immediately forming on his draconic face.

"You!" He growls, stumbling to his feet. "What did you do?!"

"I killed them, asshole," I reply, forcing myself back to my feet. "That much should be obvious."

There is a tense moment where Paternis looks close to a complete rage fit, but he somehow reigns himself in.

"I see. I should have seen that coming. I certainly didn't expect a suicide level attack aimed at simply removing my followers." He says, as he tenses.

"Fuck you, Paternis." I reply as I push back into **Potential Unlocked** "It also damaged you quite a bit. I'd say with all the damage you've taken, we're nearly at the same strength. Guess you should have healed with your follower's energy."

"You think this will be enough?" He yells as he rushes towards me, fist raised.

I spin left, my toes barely touching the ground as his fist hits nothing but air. As I round out, I shift my footing, bringing a leg out to catch him in his damaged right side. The hit slams him away, the broken battered spot leaking even more blood as he slaps against the ground. He quickly jumps back to his feet, grasping at his side, breathing heavily.

"Think Paternis?" I say, pumping even more energy into my system.

With a roar, he rushes in again, warier than every of my own power and skill. He slams to a stop half a foot away, the right cross I've thrown going wide, giving him an opening. He grabs my arm, lifting me, trying to slam me into the ground at our feet. With a yank, we're pulled into the area between time and space, before we pop back in several hundred feet above the ground. He finished the slam, but instead of hard ground, it's open sky beneath us. I quickly right myself, lifting both hands, releasing the energy I had built up as he threw me. He wraps his arms around his upper body as the attack envelopes him.

The energy was purposefully low, and as I release it I launch myself through my own attack, zeroing in on where I last saw him. I'm blind, but I know I'll be slamming into him momentarily, and spin for a kick that catches him right in the stomach, launching him aside.

"No...I know I've got this one." I say, concentrating on my surroundings.

He appears to my right, my arms already crossing in front of my face as his fist slams into them. They creak under the onslaught, but he doesn't have the strength he started with, and it barely pushes me back. Time slows down as I move back in, a palm strike to the chin lifting him bodily into the air, as I continue moving upwards. My left hand comes down, grabbing the back of his head to yank him forward to smash into my knee as I reach head height. His free hand grabs my leg as time snaps back into place, yanking me away before I can do more damage. I hit the ground off center, but manage to get back up immediately.

My body protests the movement, but I'm beyond the pain already. As I reach Paternis again, our attacks are nearly matched in speed and strength. Every hit that reaches, another is blocked. Every dodged attack is the precursor to a follow up that just as likely makes it through. We're wearing each other down to the bone. A skilled fight that has turned into more than a brawl, but less than a fight. I see an opening, my palm slapping wetly against his broken side as I send a blast of energy through it. Gore spatters the area behind him, but I'm wide open as his roar of rage empowers him. His fist smashes into my temple, and I drop like a rock.

He lands on me, his knees digging into my sides as he starts raining down blows on my face. I'm dazed, but I manage to get my hands up to protect my face. He hits two more times, each one coming slower than the last before they stop altogether. I peer between my arms, staring up at Paternis where he is perched on top of me. He stares off, his eyes dazed. He sways a bit, before rolling off of me, flopping to the ground. His blood coats my entire left side, the ground beneath us muddy and sticky with it.

"You won…" He whispers, his breaths in tiny little gasps.

 **Combat Ended!**

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Paternis - Lvl ? - 450,000EXP**_

I think away the alert, as I feel myself growing stronger. I didn't level up, so this battle must have increased my "Battles" points, which being in the middle of the calculation, probably added a good bit.

"Yeah...Yeah, I did." I reply, forcing myself to my knees.

I look around, the once massive city a field of broken buildings, and dust. What wasn't destroyed by the cultists was certainly destroyed by my own attack, the area that was contained in the barrier a crater of glass, the area around it flattened from the force of the blast.

"It was luck…" He says, as more blood pours from the open wound on his side.

"Yeah, maybe some of it. The rest was all skill though." I reply, making it to my feet. "Well, it's been fun Paternis."

I raise both hands, closing my eyes to focus on my attack and not the deep pain I feel all over my body. I'm running low on energy, but I think I have enough to finish him off. I dial back a bit, making sure I have enough energy to make the jump out of here. All I need is to sleep a bit and I'll be healed, but falling asleep on a battlefield is ill-advised. Opening my eyes again, I smirk.

"By the way, Paternis...that was round 2," I tell him.

Before he can say anything in reply, I release the energy I've built up, obliterating the area in front of me for miles. I can't hold back too much, knowing what level of threat Paternis actually is. Thankfully, I know that when he's dead I'll be able to find the Dragonball using the radar, so I don't worry about it flying off. I drop the attack, collapsing back to the ground. I drop back to my base form, taking a moment to just breathe. My body is cut, broken, and burned. I'm also like 80% naked.

' _Kicked YO ass though._ ' I thought, laughing slightly.

"Ow," I said, as my ribs creak.

I push myself to my hands and knees, concentrating my energy on Kami's Tower. If there is any safe place for me, it's there. It takes me several moments to concentrate correctly on it, and I start twisting my energy to lock on as I used to. I'm so fatigued that it actually takes me several moments to feel the slight pull. There is an ear-splitting crack, the sky high above literally shattering with the force of an explosion. The largest explosion I had ever born witness to, just several hundred feet away, and several miles up. A streak of light comes out of the break in the sky, slamming into the ground far below it, the earth rising in waves from the force.

The ground for miles around is torn asunder, tossing me in the air as the area is flipped inside out. The air shakes, as though the molecules themselves are breaking apart. Everything goes silent as my eardrums rupture, the air pressure so powerful that they've imploded. I scream, my hands grabbing my ears as I'm thrown from the area at what feels like the speed of light. I can't gather the necessary energy to right myself, or arrest the fall. The best I can do is concentrate my energy on lessening the damage I'll take when I finally hit. My right shoulder shatters as I hit, bouncing much like a flat rock on a peaceful lake.

I roll on the second hit, ragdolling across the landscape, before finally I hit something so hard that I slam to a stop.

"Aaah! Fuck!" I scream, my body an entirely new level of agony.

All I can do is shake, the pain covering me from head to toe unlike anything else I'd ever felt. I don't sense a threat, I can't hear anything. All I can think is that Paternis must have survived and returned. I concentrate on Planet Saiyan, knowing it'll use every bit of energy I have left to make the jump, but knowing that if Paternis survived and can do that much damage, that Earth is lost regardless. I lock on, and with a push, I break into the area between time and space. For a moment I feel I'll make it, when a hand grabs my throat, yanking me back into the third dimension.

My mind's eye is filled with visions that go too quickly for me to even hope to make sense of them. My actual eyes are filled with a vision that could only be described as my worst nightmare. The creature that holds me aloft by my throat is an amalgamation of Saiyan, Dragon, and many other creatures of unknown origin. His mouth is moving, only the subtitles I've been using for over a decade letting me know what he's saying.

"I see I made it right on time then." He says, as we slowly float back down from the upper atmosphere.

This creature has a Power Level I can sense, and he's not all that powerful. At full strength, I'd crush him and keep walking, he was so far below my level.

' _But after the fight against Paternis, I can barely stand as it is._ ' I think as he pauses.

"Oh? Paternis is still here?" It asks. "I wasn't sure if he would be…"

As we touch back down, he tosses me away, ignoring my cries as I slam down on my shattered shoulder. I roll over, quickly using **Observe** on him.

 **Name: Oversis**

 **Title: The Watcher**

 **Race: Eternal Dragon - Unknown**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: ?**

 **Lvl: ?**

 _Oversis is one of the remaining Shadow Dragons. Born from a mixture of wishes, he-_

 **Combat Has Started!**

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Oversis Lvl. ? – 250,000exp**_

Before I can read any more, Oversis kicks me in the face like I'm a football, shattering my nose and breaking two of my teeth. He reaches down, grabbing my hair and lifting me to be eye to eye with him.

"...he has suffered greatly for his power. He has come to end Kll's life by any means necessary." He says, as my eyes widen. "That's what the rest of the description says, by the way."

My confusion must have been evident as he continues.

"Did you know Turles made 42 wishes?" He asks. "From wishes for food to fixing Namek, to be stronger than you. He only needed one wish to fix Namek, but with three available to him, he made it a bit of game to wish for something new each time. Moori made 3 wishes. Two in attempts to kill Turles, or himself, and one to open the Deadzone."

He stares off for a second, before continuing. "The first wish, however, was to understand and speak to every race. Porunga can understand the intent, and so gave him the knowledge of the language. In the creation of myself and my brothers, the wishes are corrupted further, however. Where Turles was giving the ability to speak and understand all languages, I was given the ability to understand all races, from the beginning of time...till the end. But to speak to them...that can be taken in all sorts of ways. Perhaps my actions today will resonate with the people of the Universe? Perhaps it will speak _to_ them..."

He glances at me, before backhanding me across the landscape. I smash into the ground, sliding for several dozen feet before I find myself resting at his feet in a pile of dirt and mud. He snarls as he stares down at me.

"I have **Seen** everything! From start, to finish. I have experienced everything...You think you're in pain now, you think what you've suffered is agony!" He screams, kicking me in the side. "I have watched you fail, and the Universe ends with you, you selfish bastard! I have watched you fail time, and time again, letting this Universe be wiped away from existence simply because you couldn't play the game!"

"W-hat?" I ask the words a jumble of blood and spit, my broken nose and mouth making me barely understood.

"I know it all...Billy." Oversis says, leaning down to whisper. "I know that this Universe is a game. I know that when you lose, it, along with the thousand trillion lives that inhabit it will end."

Shock coursed through me at his revelation, unable to comprehend how he could possibly know that. How he knows my name...a name I hadn't heard in over 10 years.

"The creators of this game left a loophole, though. The game doesn't end till you lose. Not die, lose. You've already shown that when you let that dumb animal Frieza kill you." He says, as he once again lifts me by my throat. "I've seen every instance of the future, except the ones where your choice alone changes things. It's as though the Universe is a flashlight, and where it hits you, there is only shadow beyond. But I can see how your actions shape others lives, I can see how you end it all. In just a moment, you're going to wake up in Otherworld, where you'll spend eternity. No one will ever wish you back, that I'll make sure of."

He places his hand against my chest, as again my mind is filled with visions going so quickly that I can't process them. Oversis pauses, watching my face intently.

"How interesting. For some reason, you're able to see some of what I've experienced. Perhaps one day you'd even understand what I've gone through." He says, as his hand warms, pulsing with energy.

He leans in, his mouth inches from my ear. "I want you to know that I'm sorry. You're going to suffer for eternity, knowing that you've lost out on playing this game in its many iterations. I don't want to cause you suffering...but the lives of the entire Universe are at stake, and this is the only way to save it."

He pauses again, an action I've taken to understand is him looking slightly into the future to see the best course of action. His eyes widen as his head swings back down to me.

"You didn't!" He yells, as everything flashes.

 ***Flash***

His blast slices through my chest, obliterating every bit of me.

 ***Flash***

I use **Instant Transmission** to somehow pop away, but he's able to snag me from within again, yanking me back out. Again his attack slices right through me, killing me within moments.

 ***Flash***

I launch a blast from my mouth, distracting him enough that I'm able to yank away, using **Instant Transmission** to get some distance. As I pop back into existence, he's already in place, his hand centimeters from my chest, as his blast of energy kills me on the spot.

 ***Flash***

 ***Flash***

 ***Flash***

 ***Flash***

 ***Flash***

A million options in a split second and none of them save my life. I flash back to real time, a blast of energy slicing into my chest, through it, and out my back. The world slows down, time ticking by in slow motion as he drops me. I slap the ground like a hunk of meat, unable to even take a single breath of air, the thumping of my heartbeat missing entirely. Oversis is turning, my dying body an afterthought for him, as a flash of light just feet away takes a full minute to appear.

Kibito steps out of the flash of white light, Broly half a step behind him. Everything is glazing over as Broly's hair goes spiky gold, the storm of electricity erupting from his body a new danger on its own. Kibito moves toward me as Broly launches forward, Oversis almost phasing away before Broly's expanding hand grabs him, keeping him in place. The ground shakes as Broly lifts him, slamming him full bodily into the ground, Kibito moving to my side in slow motion. The subtitles are a mess of yells, and my name being called, as everything fades to black.

 _'I guess they got Baba's message…'_

* * *

 **Sacred World of The Kais**

"You insolent fool," Beerus whispers angrily, staring down at the events on Earth.

"Lord Beerus, sir, please! He was going to die!" Shin says hurriedly, before backing up as Beerus turns towards him.

"And what of it? If he can't handle these upstarts then he deserves to die!" Beerus snarls. "And to go behind my back, to send your attendant and that Saiyan to save him? _I specifically said no one from Otherworld was to help him._ "

"L-lord Beerus, I'm sorry," Shin says, shaking.

"He is blocked from Otherworld! He is to receive no help!" Beerus practically screams. "What part was misunderstood?!"

"He...I...He helped defeat Majin Buu, Lord Beerus! He needed help in return, and I had to give it!" Shin says, cowering.

Beerus growls, before turning back to Whis's orb, showing the current fight. "Whis! Who is next in line to be the Supreme Kai?"

"L-lord Beerus?" Shin asks as Whis replies.

"Hmm...I'm not sure my Lord. I'll have to look at the current structure. I'm sure someone could be found." He says, pulling out a small book from within his robe.

"Find someone then," Beerus says, turning back to the Supreme Kai.

" _ **Hakai**_!"

* * *

A/N: Things are heating up! Broly has returned, heeding Kll's call for help! Paternis is defeated, and Oversis is on his way out...Will Broly be able to finish him off? What is happening with Beerus? Until next time, this has been Klldarkness, and this is Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth!

* * *

A/N2: I'm almost to 150k words, and 1000 reviews! So let's make a deal, guys! You keep those reviews coming, I'll keep the writing coming. As you can see, this chapter only took a week since the last one. I worked very hard to get this one out for you, because I know you guys wanted it. So, if you didn't review the last chapter, feel free to give that one, and this one, some love.

If you're like me, and read your fanfiction on one of the many apps, most of them have the ability to leave reviews by logging in through the app. So don't forget about me! I love all of you, and thank you so much for being my fans. See you in the next chapter, which may or may not be out in a week. No promises! In fact, I'd suggest going back and re-reading the entire story, reviewing anything you haven't yet. We are in the endgame. There are 4-5 more chapters, as many as 7 chapters, remaining. Really depends on suddenly good ideas, and where the writing takes me. See you guys later!


	40. Chapter 35

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ye of little faith...**

* * *

 **Sacred World of The Kais**

" _Hmm...I'm not sure my Lord. I'll have to look at the current structure. I'm sure someone could be found." He says, pulling out a small book from within his robe._

 _"Find someone then," Beerus says, turning back to the Supreme Kai._

 _"_ _ **Hakai**_ _!"_

The Potara earrings in Shin's ears fade away as he flinches back from the absolute malice in Beerus's eyes.

"I'll not have you giving out any more helping hands," Beerus says, glaring at Shin. "Now get out of my sight."

"My Lord," Whis says, looking into the viewing orb atop his staff. "The fight is continuing."

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_ _\- Unknown_

I walked up to my front door, keys already in hand, prepared to jiggle with the finicky lock that was always a struggle. I managed to get it undone, opening the door and slipping in. I dropped my backpack in the hall, slipping out of my shoes, following the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. The hallway was cramped, not quite enough to feel claustrophobic, but more than enough to feel closed in. I dropped my keys in their assigned spot, making my way into the kitchen.

Just like every time I'd ever seen her, she still took my breath away. The one bright spot in my life…

"Hey, Maddie," I say, just watching her from the doorway.

She jumps slightly, whipping around, cheap plastic spatula in her hand. "Oh! Billy!?"

"Maddie? What's wrong baby?" I ask, hearing the panic in her voice.

She rushes over to me, grabbing me in a hug, starting to sob. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I was at work all day…" I reply, puzzled.

"Work? Billy, you've been gone for over 10 years...I...you…" She replies, holding me tighter.

"Maddie, what? No... I was just at work...right?" I ask, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back slightly so I can look at her.

I can see it now, the slight signs of aging everyone gets when they reach their late 30s. I can feel my chest tightening, as panic fills my body, as my breath shortens, coming in small bursts. I can't breathe, the air is almost nonexistent.

"Billy! You need to wake up!" Maddie says, catching me lightly as I collapse to the ground.

"I...where?" I ask as the world starts to fade to black around me.

"Wake up!" She screams, her voice so far away it seems to echo.

* * *

"Wake up!" I hear, my eyes snapping open in response.

The sky above me is filled with ash and sparks, as the landscape all around shows the signs of a fight between myself and Paternis, and then the arrival of Oversis. My heart is still thudding in my chest from the dream I'd just had, but I still have the piece of mind to swipe away the alerts saying I'd healed fully.

"Kll?" Someone asks, standing several feet to my side.

I turn my head, finding the hulking massive form of Broly standing at nearly nine feet tall, the body of Oversis held tightly in his overly large hand. Kibito's hands still hovering over my body, energy transferring from them to me in an attempt to heal me. I sit up, and then hop to my feet, ignoring the slight ache I feel.

"Broly, are you okay?" I ask, staring up at this absolute unit of a Saiyan.

"I am fine for now, Kll." He replies, before looking back over my shoulder.

"Thank you Kibito, for coming to my aid," I say, before turning around to face him.

"You were owed the help for your part in defeating Majin Buu." He replies, grimacing. "I have to head back now. I feel that this may be the last time we see one another for a very long."

"Thank you again. I would have died had you not come when you did." I repeat.

"Yes, you would have," Kibito replies, before disappearing in a flash of light.

I grimace at the truth in his words, before turning back to Broly.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"Not yet. Shall I?" Broly says, squeezing Oversis slightly.

"No, I'll take care of it," I tell him.

Broly drops Oversis to the ground, stepping away as his body starts to shrink. I file that away for later, knowing that his newfound control will make for a good story later on. I step over to Oversis, slapping him lightly to try and wake him up. He has the knowledge I need, some threat that goes far enough to cause me to 'lose'. He doesn't stir, and I know that while I'm much more powerful than he is, Broly as well if the damage done to him is any indicator, that he is still a threat. I push to **Super Saiyan 2** , placing my hand just inches from his face.

I search for any sign that he may be faking, that he may be awake to answer my questions, before giving up on it. With a pulse, I release a blast of energy from my palm, engulfing his head and erasing it from existence.

 _ **Quest Complete!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat the Two Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 3,000,000XP**

6,078,550/4,500,000 till Lvl 22!

 **Level up Alert!**

I tap the alert, dropping all the points I'd earned my normal slots. I didn't have any new feats available quite yet, so I saved those points for later. My Battles and Level had gone up, as had my Power Level by a good amount. I finalized everything and hit accept, the world fading back in around me. Oversis seems to turn to ash below me, the slight breeze wiping him away completely, leaving the Two Star Dragonball behind.

"Thank you for saving me, Broly," I tell him, as I pick up the Dragonball, dropping back to my base form.

"Of course, Kll. Did you not think I would come?" He asks from where he is standing.

"I wasn't sure if my message would make it, or if Shin would be able to do anything about it," I tell him.

"The Kais are beholden to Beerus. I am not a Ka. I go and do as I please." He says, smiling for a moment. "What happened before I arrived?"

"It's a long story, honestly. It's been a while since you were in action. We should get out of here, and talk later." I tell him. "I can take us to Planet Saiyan. Grab my hand."

"Planet Saiyan?" He asks as he moves over to me.

There is a pop of displaced air as a blur slams into Broly, knocking him away from me, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. The world slows as I push to **Potential Unleashed** , my body nearly exploding with the strain of increasing my Power Level so quickly. Even with the boost of energy and speed, I'm still caught slightly off guard as a broken and bloody arm extends from the dust cloud, slamming into my chin. It knocks me back, the surprise more than the strength behind the blow. I can feel Broly's Power Level explode where he landed, the pressure wave knocking the cloud of dust away to reveal a horror of my least expectations.

Paternis is a shell of what he was, the energy that sustains him all but gone from the damage I had done to him. Seeing him, it clicks in my mind that I never got experience for beating him, that the quest to defeat him was still active. A million thoughts flash through my mind, seeing the Two Star Dragonball in his hands, the realization that his attack was never meant to hurt me. I'm already halfway back to him, the world around me moving like a frame to frame slow motion video, but even I can tell that it's far too late.

He presses the Two Star ball against his chest, the ball seeming to be sink in like a hot knife through butter. His chest expands to accept it, before shrinking back to normal size. A deep blue-hued glow starts from his chest, expanding outward, leaving his body in a roiling wall of energy that quickly sweeps me away. It doesn't hurt, not even close to being more than lukewarm.

 _ **Quest Failed!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat the One Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 0 XP**

' _Shit!_ ' I think as I swipe away the alert, bringing up both hands in preparation to wipe everything in front of me out of existence.

"Stop." I hear, the voice of Paternis filtering through the clearing field of energy.

As the energy finally settles, Paternis is standing within a slight crater, barely more than an indention in the ground. Broly is in his **Legendary Super Saiyan** form, standing a few dozen feet back from where Paternis is standing. Paternis is bobbing his head, almost as though to a song that no one else can hear. The damage that once belied his body is gone, healed through his absorption of the Two Star.

"I see now…" He whispers, his eyes widening slightly as he turns towards me. "I thought perhaps Oversis was mad, but no...no he was anything but. Well, no...he was certainly maddened. He was weak, and made the best of the information he had…"

"What are you talking about Paternis?" I ask, dropping into my fighting stance.

"Stop you fool. You were barely able to keep up with me in your **Super Saiyan God** form. As you are now, you're nothing more than a bug beneath my feet. But you asked, so I'll explain." Paternis says, cocking his head ever so slightly.

"Oversis had the knowledge and experience of the entirety of the Universe. Every moment of every being to ever exist, from the time of its creation, to the time it will inevitably end. He had the abilities of them all, some so rare that even with the knowledge now, I can barely unravel how they work." He says, as his body begins to slowly transform.

His body seems almost like putty, as it shifts between forms rapidly, all the while continuing to speak.

"However, he had very little strength on his own. Where I am one of the strongest being in the Universe, he was barely stronger than you as a **Super Saiyan**." Paternis says, returning to his original form. "Several beings in the Universe can see the future, and the many different paths it can take. I can see why it would drive him made to experience it."

"Yeah, he said that. Yet he didn't see himself dying." I reply, glancing at Broly over his shoulder.

"Quite. Oversis couldn't see that the Gods are outside of time and space, that their influence subverts time, and can't be predicted." He replies, looking over his shoulder at Broly as well. "No matter. I'll remove the Kais and Beerus, and take this Universe for my own...but first."

The air around him sparks, before what I can only describe as a cloud of energy engulfs him, sucking him away as though he never existed.

"Kll? Where did he go?" Broly asks, looking around as well.

"I'm not sure. We don't have much time though. I-"

* * *

 **Tribal Planet Hik**

A small village of huts sits in the shadow of a mountain, the plains stretching far off into the horizon in the distance. The sun is setting, and the bonfires that light the village are lit, as the young men and women gather around the elder. Sitting on seats of carved stumps, they prepare again for another lesson. The Elder had arrived many moons ago, offering his help in a time of great need. Rikaisis he was called, a word that he taught them meant Soul, a concept he was still trying to explain.

Each night since his arrival, he had sat them down, teaching them about plants, growing, cleaning, and hunting. Already their crops had grown twice as strong and fast, by carrying water from the river to wet their plots daily, instead of waiting for the rains that that came several times a month.

"Today children, I'll be teaching you about...Ah. Looks like I won't be." He says as another figure enters the light of the fire.

"I had wondered when one of us would decide to turn on the others," Rikaisis says, standing from his own seat, and walking towards the newcomer.

"Godis and Adversis did so within the hour of our birth, brother," Paternis says.

"Is there anything that can be said to turn you from this path?" Rikaisis asks, knowing already that the answer would be no.

As Paternis shoves his hand into Rikaisis's chest, ripping the Dragonball from within and pressing it to his own chest, he asks, "If you knew the answer was no, why waste the time asking?"

* * *

 **Earth**

 _ **Quest Failed!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat the Three Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 0 XP**

"Oh god...He's absorbing the other Shadow Dragons." I say, turning back to Broly.

"What? Kll what are you saying? What is a Shadow Dragon?" Broly asks, looking around us. "How could you know that?"

 _ **Quest Failed!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat the Six Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 0 XP**

"We need to go now, Broly. Grab my hand!" I say, reaching out.

With a pop of air, we disappear.

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan**

We reappear with a pop, the crowded streets of our new Capital City teeming with masses. My own Power Level is completely hidden, but I know that Scouters and Sensors the planet over are alerting Saiyan Command that a being with a massive Power Level has appeared, in the form of Broly. Within seconds of us appearing, there is a multitude of pops as several Saiyans appear, preparing to do battle with an unknown person with a massive battle power.

"Halt!" I call, the moment they appear. "Command 718, stand down!"

"C-Captain Kll?" One of them asks, stepping forward.

"Give me your Scouter, quickly," I order.

He immediately pops it off, handing it to me. I place it on, my fingerprints alerting it to a new user, already reprogramming it from the local network into a clone of my own Scouters. A few deft taps, every second counting down like nail in my coffin, as I open the emergency line to Plan B, and every emergency broadcasting system planetwide. We had no time left, and I would need every bit of help I could get.

"Plan B. We have a Class A threat. Lock your Scouters to the Power in Central city, and follow in 10 seconds! We are going to C18! I repeat, C18!" I say, my voice echoing across the entire planet.

The crowd around us barely reacts, most of that sentence being gibberish to them. For some high ranking Saiyans, they know that I'm calling for back up, that the galaxy itself is threatened, and that in 10 seconds they need to use **Instant Transmission** to travel to planet C18, in the Iyves System. The rest would be able to continue their day in peaceful ignorance. Reaching out, I grab Broly's arm, and with a pop, we disappear once more.

 _ **Quest Failed!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat the Seven Star Shadow Dragon**

 **Reward: 0 XP**

* * *

 **C-18 - Iyves System**

One of the few moonless planets in local space with a functional atmosphere, C-18 has long been used as a stopping point for local transport. The population fluctuates but is generally less than 1000 people. We arrive in one of the more desolate areas, as far from what little civilization exists here.

"Kll!" Broly says as we reappear. "You need to slow down and explain what is happening!"

"I'm sorry Broly, but we don't have much time. Paternis will be back, and he's going to be beyond strong. I don't know if we can stop him." I say, waiting the remaining few seconds for the arrival of my backup.

"How could you possibly know that?" Broly asks.

"I just do," I say as everyone else appears. "Broly, how strong are you?"

"How strong?" He asks. "I don't know. I've never had someone actually read my power."

I nod, thinking back to when he went off on Planet Vegeta. He was stronger then than I am right now at my max. He might not be able to keep up with me as a **Super Saiyan God** , but he'll definitely be able to help with this fight.

 _ **Quest Alert!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat Omega Porunga.**

 **Reward: 15,000,000 XP**

I flinch at the alert when it comes, telling me what I already knew. Paternis had absorbed the remaining shadow dragons, much like Sin Shenron did in Dragonball GT, and was most likely unfathomably powerful.

"Sir! What happened on Plan-" One of the Saiyans begins to ask.

I cut him off, "No time! We need to act now!"

With a quick nod, they crowd around me, pushing to **Super Saiyan**. The energy starts to be pumped into me, and I can feel the beginnings of the ritual start. I close my eyes as the energy crests, washing over me like a warm blanket of water. Again, much like before, the energy lifts me into the air, separating me from the group. I open my eyes as I reach the peak, and find myself face to face with Paternis.

"It's Omega now." He corrects, staring at me.

He smirks, cocking his head slightly. "I wondered if I should stop you, as I saw you disappearing from the future once more. In that form, you are a god, and much like the Kais or Beerus, your actions shape fate, instead of being influenced by it."

He looks away for a moment, before looking back. "But no, I lost to this form once before. How could I not at least let you reach it again, to show you just how outclassed you really are.

"Fuck you Paternis," I say, taking the wind out of his sail. "As much as I like a good villainous monologue, I don't have time for this one."

"I see. So be it then." He says before his Aura explodes around him.

The deep purple-black energy, much like the black smoke that encompassed Shadow Shenron, fills the area immediately around him like a sticky ink that paints the sky. My own fiery Aura erupts behind me, the bright light of it fighting back against the encroaching darkness. With a shout, I push off against the very air around me, thundering towards Omega. He turns slightly, readying himself for my incoming attack. I reach him almost instantly, my fist missing my a hair as he manages to move just barely enough to dodge.

I rotate, catching the elbow he tried to bring down on my shoulder with my free hand, taking a further swipe at him since I'm so close. Again he dodges, pulling his stomach in slightly. A flurry of attacks miss, are dodged or are blocked between us at a speed faster than thought. I can only imagine the sounds of our punches as we block the hits. I can only hope that Broly and the others are doing okay down there. The thought was a small distraction, which gave Omega the opening he needed to lay into me like a brick. One of the hardest hits I've ever taken, launching me back about 20 feet.

As I pull back, Omega drops his guard and shakes his head at me. "Are you even trying right now?"

I don't bother answering, instead of using **Instant Transmission** to pop into existence right next to him. I lash out with a kick, ready to take his fucking head off, when his head seems to just appear in place, blocking it with zero effort. His grip is like steel to me, as he rears back, and throws me to the ground. I have practically all the time in the world to right myself and land safely on the ground.

Omega seems to sigh before he continues. "Can't you tell how outclassed you are right now? Even with all that power, you're not the challenge I had hoped for. It's really no surprise that Oversis was worried about this Universe."

"I don't care how strong you are, Paternis, I'm going to find a way to defeat you!" I yell, preparing to launch myself at him again.

He seems to phase through reality, appearing inches away from me, his fist reared back before it slams into my cheek. I feel half my face shatter, muscles tearing in my neck as I'm punched to the floor in an instant. As the ground flies up to meet me, I can only think one word.

' _How?_ '

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

My eyes snap open, the alert already fading away, as a rough hand grabs the back of my neck and tosses me to the side. I roll, before hopping back to my feet.

"That was for calling me Paternis. It's Omega, and I'd suggest you remember that for what time you have left." Omega says, glaring at me.

I glance over to where I sense Broly, seeing his eyes on the battle. He looks like wants to jump in, but hasn't yet.

"Fuck. You. Paternis." I say, glaring back at Omega. "I don't -"

You're not a challenge as you are." Omega says. "Look at you! **Super Saiyan God** slipped away from you, and you didn't even notice. You're so disconnected from this reality that you might as well just die, and be done with it. You're no longer a challenge."

"Then I'll be your challenge." We both hear, turning slightly to face the voice.

"Ah. A worthy opponent." Omega says, turning to face Broly. "Perhaps this will keep me entertained while you figure things out."

As he starts to walk forward, he pauses turning back to me. "You let the Kai's play with your mind. Before they touched you, you were a danger to them. You let them play with your mind under the pretense of healing you, and as they are well known to do, they used it to their advantage. Think back, when they came to Earth to use the Z Fighters to defeat Majin Buu. The greater good matters most to them."

"What are you saying?" I ask, trying to put together what he is talking about.

" **Gamer's Mind**. The Supreme Kai brainwashed you to be terrified of turning it back on. Yet without it, without that callousness, without that uncaring attitude, you can't see things clearly anymore. I, however, can see everything that has ever happened, and will ever happen. Until you unlock your powers again, that is." He answers, before turning back to Broly.

"That's not true! " I yell back. "I can turn it on whenever I want!"

Omega ignores me completely, squaring off with Broly. Broly's massive form ripples, his bright golden Aura sparkling in the air. There is a thrum of energy as his Aura sharpens, his hair following right along. His form shudders, seeming to grow slightly more.

"That's right, Broly! Keep going, keep pushing! Give me a challenge while I wait for Kll to figure things out." Omega says, his own energy increasing at a prodigious rate.

Broly crosses his arms in front of his face, his massive muscles nearly impeding the movement, before with a yell, his energy skyrockets. A guttural scream, echoing across the landscape follows. His hair begins to grow, his body flashing with bright golden green energy, as he ascends to a form even I can't reach. The transformation takes but a minute, and even I'm in awe of how much power Broly truly has. Even with **Legendary Super Saiyan 3** , his power seems to continue to rise at a steady rate.

"Will this be enough to challenge you, monster?" Broly asks.

Omega smirks, his answer obvious to anyone that could see it. They stand silently still, only the soft breeze wafting through causing any movement. With no warning, Broly is at Omega's throat, his hand wrapped tightly around it as he carries him forward, slamming him into the ground. The ground shakes as Omega rains blows on Broly from beneath him, every crash sending a jolt through my body. Broly is clearly out of practice as far as fighting goes, but his strength and speed make up for it.

He yanks Omega out of the ground, ignoring the damage being done to him as he uses his left hand to slam a punch into his foe, screaming the entire time with each hit. Omega blasts him with dark energy, forcing Broly to release him, before launching himself back into the fight. The ground splits with the energy of the attack, and I float up slightly so I don't fall.

' _This is my fight…_ ' I think, watching these two titans go at it. ' _I should be out there doing something…_ '

 _'Yes, you should be._ ' I hear in my mind, the snide voice of Omega easily identifiable. ' _But you won't be, and you can't even see it. You claimed you could turn_ _ **Gamer's Mind**_ _on whenever you want, but in the past two minutes, you haven't even tried. You've stood idly by, watching._ '

' _Shut up! Of course, I can...I...I'm going to turn it on right now just to shut you up!_ ' I say, gritting my teeth.

I push but pause right before I turn it on. ' _Do I actually need this? It locks away my emotions, it made me a monster…_ '

I look up sharply, hearing Broly's scream of pain and rage as Omega manages to catch him with a hard punch to the face, knocking him back momentarily.

' _Did you catch that Billy?'_ I hear in my head again. ' _The moment you tried, you stopped. The Kais lied to you. Beerus wants you died. The Saiyans have betrayed you multiple times. Your only friend died at the hands of Majin Buu, that you could have beaten had you really tried. You're blind, time and time again. When will you learn that the only one you should trust is yourself?_ '

' _No! Shut up about things you know nothing about!_ ' I yell back, pushing again to turn on **Gamer's Mind**.

As I push, I feel a sharp bolt of panic rising in my system. I push again, again, falling to my knees as I push past the rising emotions that fight against me. I slam my fists against the ground, screaming out as I push to turn on the **Gamer's Mind**.

' _You'll fail, just like before. I wonder which of your friends will die for you this time._ '

I hear it, almost like glass shattering deep in the recesses of my mind. It's quiet, almost a dull thrum, before it echoes outward like a pin drop in a silent room. Walls I didn't know were there disappear, a restriction I didn't recognize falls away. Warm blood pours from my nose, coating my face, as I push every ounce of will into breaking a limit that shouldn't have been there to start with.

 **Gamer's Mind Activated**

A fog that coated my mind fades away, the world coming into stark clarity as my mind categorizes and sorts my tumultuous thoughts into neat little spots in my mind. My eyes glaze for a moment before everything comes back into focus. My bodies energy, the swirling maelstrom that it's always been, doubles, triples in size around me. I look down at my own body, seeing it as though for the first time, as everything I've missed since the battle against Majin Buu comes to the forefront of my mind. There is a roar in the distance as Broly is again slapped away from Omega, fighting a battle that should have been mine.

Omega was a monster, but he wasn't wrong. The Kais had used me and then locked away a part of my power without even knowing what it really did. I could even see it now, the reason they would do what they did. A Saiyan, one of a race well known for their enjoyment of war and death, with power that rivals that of the strongest beings in the Universe. Imagine one that can turn of their empathy at will, that can look at things from a point of view free of restrictions and emotions. A dangerous man indeed. But I could tell that we were all wrong.

No matter how I looked at the world, it was still a game. **Gamer's Mind** reminded me of that every time I turned it on. Ignoring it had cost me so much already, and to ignore an advantage was to fail.

"Kll! Help me!" Broly yells, dragging my attention away from introspection.

I look up to see Omega holding Broly aloft by his throat, both looking damaged, but Omega having obviously come out on top.

"Yes Kll, come to help your friend. Surely you'd like to have saved at least one of them?" Omega says, floating slowly to the ground.

I glance between them, wondering what it is that Omega is looking for. As he is, Broly is nearly 10 times stronger than I am at my current max. Omega isn't too much stronger, but his repertoire of abilities, future knowledge, and evilness gives him an advantage. What could it be that he sees, that I don't? I glance at my stat sheet, my mind working a million thoughts and ideas a second, trying to gather the info I need to win this. I glance between Omega, and my stats when it finally does click. I was a fool.

As easily as I breathe, it was a like a switch being thrown in the back of my mind. My Aura, the mix of white and green that was standard for me, shifts hue into a bright pink. It swirls around me, seeming to shoot high into the cloudless sky above us as an ethereal energy coats and fills my body.

 **Limits Released!**

 **Super Saiyan Rose Form Unlocked!**

 **+10 Energy Modification**

A well of energy I didn't even know was there explodes out of me, melting the ground as it passes over. There are no screams, no powering up. One second I'm in my base form, cowering from a foe that should crush me, the next I'm so far beyond my own limits that I'm practically a god.

"A god, finally awoken," Omega says, dropping Broly at his feet. "You've disappeared from my future sight again, Kll. As I said before, gods such as we are not the pawns of fate. We do as we please, and the Universe will adjust for it. I wonder if this form will be the challenge I want."

"I'm not a god, Omega," I say, looking up at him.

"Oh? Then what would you call yourself?" He asks, scoffing at me.

His body is launched away, the crack of my knuckles against his face not even reaching my ears before his body is out of sight in the distance.

"I'm the Gamer, bitch."

* * *

A/N: AND WE ARE FUCKING BACK! Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to this exciting adventure we like to call Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth Vol 7 - The Revenge. Wait. No...Sorry for the delay! I had this chapter all ready to go last weekend, and the website was having that hacking issue! I didn't want to get any of those fake reviews, so I held off on posting. Hope you all didn't forget all about me!

With this chapter, we reach a new milestone and should reach the second one. First, I've hit 150k words! That's the length of two average size fiction novels! All to tell the story of a normal guy just trying to make things work. On top of that, and this is more my readers doing than my own...This chapter just may bring me to 1000 reviews! That's right, 1000! I'm at 970 as of this chapter hitting the website, and I hope it's interesting enough to draw 30 reactions from the several thousand that will read it over the next few weeks.

This chapter was an interesting one to write as it's part action, part story, part world building, and part question answering. Yes, some of you correctly guessed that the symbols and the eventual pink star next to Kll's power level were an indicator for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Only one person, however, put together that Kll counts as a divine being due to a culmination of things. One was drinking the Divine Water, the rest being his continual upgrades to his Third Eye. That's right! This has been planned, at least in part, since chapter 1, and 7 or 8. The chapter title is a double reference. In part that many of my readers thought I'd mistakenly kill off the Supreme Kai, killing Beerus in the process, and also that Kll would believe that no one would come to his aid in his greatest time of need.

Next chapter we have a major fight coming up. Kll has a major advantage. Can he press it, and come out on top? Or is Omega Porunga simply too strong? Find out next time, with the exciting conclusion to 'The Shadow Dragon Saga'!


	41. Chapter 36

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Into The Void...**

* * *

I can't even describe the feeling of **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**. It's a mixture between **Potential Unleashed** , in the ease of using it, **Super Saiyan** , in that it's a well of energy that seems almost limitless, and **Super Saiyan God** , in that your power is literally transcendent. Yet even that doesn't explain the nuances, the power, or the ability.

' _It's something else entirely._ ' I think, in the time between heartbeats following slapping Omega away.

The loud crack of my knuckles on his face finally reaches my ears, and the next moment, as though my body made the decision long before I even thought to, my fist is slamming into the ground just barely missing Omega. Several miles moved in the time it took for my heart to finish beating. A large crack spreads out in every direction, unfathomably deep from the impact site. Omega finishes rotating, his arms crossing as a kick I didn't even notice I had thrown slams into them, launching him away. There is a thump, the air pressure increasing a hundredfold as Omega's Power Level jumps up, way up, higher than anything I'd ever sensed before.

He smirks, suddenly in my face, our fists colliding together in a punch that flattens the entire area. I don't know how, but what was once a massive difference in power has closed completely. Again, and again, our fists collide as though performing a synchronized dance. Our Aura's push against one another, grinding, mixing, breaking apart into millions of little floating moats of energy. One of my hits makes it past his defense, nearly ripping into his side, as I block his returning hit with my off hand. I push backward, giving myself some distance to reorient my attack, as Omega seems to get even stronger. My Aura swirls around me like a tornado, tearing up the ground far below us, as I blast my way back to him.

The tip of my foot barely misses his head as he leans out of the way, the rotation setting me up for a hard punch that manages to break his guard. A ball of energy forms in my left hand as I smash my palm into his face, snapping his head back. His fist catches me in the side, jerking me to the right, but I shrug it off and continue my assault. I'm shoved backward by his Aura flaring but quickly push back in. I juke left and right before I appear right in his face.

My first punch is caught, the second blocked with a forearm. With a burst of speed, a knee makes it past, denting his chest and knocking him back. His form seems to blur, morphing slightly to replace the damaged flesh with new, a power almost reminiscent of Majin Buu. I can tell from sensing his Power Level that he isn't truly healing, as he is still slowly losing power. I continue moving as though through instinct alone, my mind moving so quickly I can't even begin a thought before it's being acted out. One moment we're battling it out, the next in a beam struggle that glasses the surface of the planet for a hundred miles around. Again and again, as though reality is experienced through flashes of actions and reactions.

We break apart, neither truly damaged or breathing all that hard.

"How do you keep increasing in strength, Omega?" I ask, knowing he won't be able to resist.

"Growing stronger? How do you know that I wasn't always this strong?" He asks.

I ignore his question, knowing that taking his bait would be a waste of time.

"Tch, fine. As I mentioned before, the Dragons Wishes are a part of me. Turles made two wishes to be as strong as you, and those wishes are still active." He replies before he begins to laugh. "I played you, Kll. I knew that you would simply get stronger the more I pushed you, which in turn would make me stronger in kind. You have ascended to Godhood, Kll the Saiyan. And along with you, so have I."

"I see," I reply, turning over the thought in my mind. "I take it you're in a question answering mood?"

"I don't see why not. Unlike you, I have all the time in the Universe." Omega replies, watching me closely.

"You said that Oversis had the knowledge of the Universe, and now that you've absorbed the 2 star, you have it as well. What does that mean?" I ask, curious.

"He, and now I, have experienced the lives in first person, of the entire Universe. It changes, flows, as certain choices are made, as certain individuals make changes. " He says in reply.

"So you've seen my entire life, as though you lived it?" I ask.

"That's correct. There are parts that are murky, hard to see, and some that are invisible to me completely. Those are the moments where your godhood was strongest. The moments where your humanity was it's strongest are crystal clear, however. When you cried over Bara's death, for example. It's hard not to be empathetic. Two of my brethren were good, and they temper my own nature. If it were not for that you're all that stands in my way, I would not even bother killing you. One was a teacher, he shared knowledge with those that could use it best. It is interesting to feel their personalities wage war inside my mind, pushing and pulling me in every direction to act as they would." He says, shrugging. "Two of my brothers were at war, and it's them that push me to fight you at your best. Not only so that my own power rises, but so that I can say that I defeated you at last."

I consider the situation for a moment, before shrugging as well. I've defeated monsters that were stronger than me. Battles don't always go to the one with the highest Power Level. A blade of pure energy forms from my hand, nearly skewering Omega where he floats. The blade manages to slice a gaping wound in his right leg as he barely dodges, before a black energy blade of his own forms. They slam into each other, a life or death struggle turned suddenly into a sword fight. For a few scant seconds I hold my own, before with a smirk, Omega quickly has the advantage. Having experienced the lives of the entire Universe, he had, of course, lived as uncountable swordsmen.

It's at this moment that the clarity brought by **The Gamer's Mind** is so useful, as I can see the path to victory opening in front of me. I drop the blade as he launches towards me, blasting him with a vicious beam of pink light that throws him back. I appear, the crack of spacetime reorienting itself around me like an explosion, as my fist dents his cheek, sending him to slam bodily into the ground below, the force of his body passing through the clouds swirling them away.

"This will be the end of you!" I yell, as I swiftly pour energy into my palms.

"Kll-Be-!" I start to yell before everything freezes in place.

Like a puppet without strings, my body fails me, the black blade of energy sizzling as it burns the skin around it, sticking over a foot from my chest. I glance over my shoulder to see Omegas smirking face. The blade fades away, my body dropping from the sky, the air currents flipping me end over end, the brightly lit sky nearly blinding. I shoot through the clouds, the underside dark and stormy from the energy of our battle. The falling rain soaks me as I fall, the ground rushing up to meet me as I slam into the mud. A wave of mud flings out, a slowly filling crater to be my final resting place. I had, of course, expected he would take advantage of me sitting still, but I had hoped for a less traumatic wound.

"Kll!" I hear as a blazing golden form lands in the mud next to me.

"Broly…" I whisper back.

"What happened?" He asks, sizing up the wound on my chest.

"It doesn't matter, listen to me. Omega is coming…" I start, sensing his energy still high above. "I need you to hold him off, even if it's just for a few minutes."

"Kll...I can barely sense him, but what I can sense...I barely was able to hurt him before." He replies, following my eyes to see Omega dropping from the clouds.

"I know. I just need a few minutes." I reply. "Please."

Broly nods, before turning away from me with one final glance at the horrific wound in my chest. A blast of warm energy from him, as he ascends back to **Super Saiyan 3** , launching himself into the air. He goes as a man that believes he is heading to his death, and I can't help but admire the man's bravery. I know Omega will play with him for at least a few minutes, which should give me just long enough to enact my plan. Ignoring the numbness traveling through my body, I reach up and tap several times on my Scouter, and then set an alarm for four minutes. Releasing my tenuous hold on **Super Saiyan Rose** , I close my eyes, letting sleep take me.

* * *

 **You have Awoken!**

 **HP Restored!**

 **Due to the presence of God Kai, +10 Zenkai**

My eyes snap open as my Scouter blares in my ear, a small electrical shock making sure I've woken up. I swipe away the alert, jumping to my feet as a momentous bang goes off high above. I look up, seeing Broly and Omega fighting, but it's obvious to me that Omega is simply toying with him. I ascend back into **Super Saiyan Rose** , appearing at Omega's side to land a devastating punch. The timing is almost perfect, as my hit coincides with Omega preparing to shove his hand through Broly's chest. Instead, it launches Broly away, where I sense his body slam into the mud below.

I know I have but moments to press the advantage, another hit slamming into Omegas stomach, doubling him up. I can see a small look of surprise at the ferocity of the attacks, and the speed at which I'm moving. I can sense it, as I blast him in the face with a beam of energy from my palm when his Power Level is artificially raised again to match my own. The next hit, which should have snapped his fucking neck, is instead barely blocked, a glancing blow at best. I spin, a kick aimed at his chest, which knocks him back but does little damage. He begins fighting back, our attacks perfectly matched again, God against God.

"I can not be beaten, Kll!" Omega laughs, as the tempo of our fight increases once more.

I remain silent, stalling for time as I attack again and again. One of his kicks gets through, the blow nearly shattering space-time around us, but doing little damage in the grand scheme of things. I dodge left, Omega's black energy blade slicing through the air in an arc that would have bisected me, my returning blast of energy engulfing him for a moment before he charges through. I lean back, his fist passing within inches of my jar, my knee clipping his chin unexpectedly. He floats back, pausing for a moment to look at me, before laughing.

"What's so funny, Omega?" I ask. I don't admit that I'm thankful for the moments' break.

"Just how little you understand. I can see the alternate timelines, and it's interesting just how much your meddling has ruined things for this Universe."

I remain silent, taking the time to rest.

"Did you know that this Universe has a set track to it? It's built to be your plaything, yet without you here it would have continued on regardless." Omega explains. "Bara would have ascended to **Super Saiyan** , shortly after his 16th birthday. The purity in his heart would push him there, to defend the one he loves. With the help of Sanna, he would kill Cooler, saving the Saiyan race from enslavement. They are quickly hailed as heroes. The difference between you and him is that he is actually a good person. He recognizes that Vegeta is a monster, and makes the decision to remove him from the throne, which of course solidifies Sanna's trust. Under his rule, the Saiyans become almost peaceful. Majin Buu is never reborn because Sanna never goes mad for power. Bara and she are friends, training together, and he is able to temper her anger."

"Of course, by then, my brothers and I are reborn, as Turles continues to make wishes unabated. We sweep through the Universe, doing as we please. That version of me never quite makes it to Godhood, as Godis absorbs us one by one." He finishes.

"How does it feel to know that your actions have cost trillions of lives? That without you here, your best friend would have lived a good, happy life?" Omega asks.

I think on his question for a moment, before nodding. "It sucks. But I also know that Bara is the type of person to forgive. You mentioned that one of our differences is that he's a good person, which means you think that I am not. I accept that."

"Do you doubt it? Look around you, Kll. Your actions have ruined this Universe. Once I'm done killing you, I will kill Beerus and the Kais. I shall remain uncontested for all of time." He answers back snidely.

"I know. That's why we have to defeat you here and now." I say, staring right into his eyes.

"We?" Omega asks. "You're alone, Kll. All your friends have died or been left behind. Even Broly has succumbed, his energy is gone, his future erased."

I had been timing it since the start, and know that I'll have just under a second to make this work. I can sense it, but Omega is far too reliant on his ability to see the future to even sense the world around him.

"Now!" I yell as I blaze my Aura, shattering the sky as space and time folds behind me.

I push against it, increasing my speed to a measurable percentage of the speed of light, to slam my fist into Omega's jaw, powering up to my max for the first time since waking up. As I do, the fiery energy I had sensed arrives on my right, a second fist slamming into Omega at the same time. Where my own Aura was pink and blazed with the light of heaven, Broly's was fiery orange, tempered with a sickly green, the burning fury of a waking God. We spin in tandem, using the moments between heartbeats, between my Power Level increasing and Omega gaining his match, to slam into him again, and again, two Gods of different makes taking an enemy apart at the very seams.

With nary a glance to tell him my intentions, Broly drops back as I continue the assault. Omega is trying desperately keep up but is unable to as I keep pushing more and more power out. From behind, I sense a swelling of energy, an absolutely massive amount of energy, and use **Instant Transmission** to appear behind Omega. My hands are filled with burning energy, so bright that to stare at it would leave you blinded. Broly's attack slams into Omega, who is finally able to react and catch it with his hands, holding back the massive orb of energy. I push everything I have into my palms, the largest attack this Universe may ever see, before releasing it into the air between us.

The second finally passes, and I can feel Omega's energy begin to grow, but it's already too late for him. My attack slams into his back, pushing him into Broly's deadly ball of energy, the attacks mixing together, working together, destroying together. A pop, my hand snagging Broly's as we pop away, putting as much distance as I can between action, and reaction, between heartbeats as our energy explodes. Even in the area between time and space, the explosion of our attacks combining can be felt, the reverberations shaking the pocket dimension that **Instant Transmission** uses to traverse time and space.

* * *

 **C-18-C**

With a pop, we appear on one of the larger asteroids in orbit around C-18. We have a clear view of C-18 from where we are and can see the devastation our combined attack has already begun to generate. Large chunks of the planet appear to be ripping off, moving slowly towards a pulsing point of light in the sky.

"Kll?" Broly asks, getting my attention. "Is Omega dead?"

There is a pulse of energy, almost a shuddering, as something happens on C-18. The bright light grows brighter, before fading completely. The planet seems to crumble, turning almost to dust as the dark spot seems to suck it all in. There is another pulse of energy, followed swiftly by another, before even that seems to fade away. I can tell just from watching that Omega is trying desperately to escape, but is unable to.

 _ **Quest Complete!**_

 **Story Quest!**

 **Long-Term Goal: Defeat Omega Porunga.**

 **Reward: 15,000,000 XP**

 **16,578,550/6,000,000 XP Remains till Level 23!**

 **Level up alert!**

 **10,578,550/7,500,000 XP** **Remains till Level 24!**

 **Level up alert!**

 **3,078,550/9,000,000 XP Remains till Level 25!**

I stare at the alert for a moment, before looking back at what I can only guess is a black hole. It seems that even with all the Power of a God, and the entire Universes worth of skill, even Omega could fall to a quirk of physics.

"Yeah Broly, he's dead," I reply.

* * *

 **Sacred World of The Kais**

"My Lord?" Whis asks, watching Beerus closely as the fight ends.

"He'll do," Beerus replies, flicking his tail. "I'm going to go nap. Keep an eye on him and the other one, and wake me when it's time for our challenge. We're on a tight schedule, and we only have a year left."

"Yes Lord Beerus," Whis replies, looking back into the orb on his scepter.

"And find a new Supreme Kai!"

* * *

A/N: OH SHIT! What's that? I gave you all that you wanted, and you're still hungering for more? Then ask no further, and get ready to rumble, because we are officially in the final arc. The Shadow Dragons are dead, Kll has reached a new level, Broly has gotten a taste of Godhood, and Beerus is on a schedule? What new adventure awaits? What new challenge will Kll face? Find out next time...on Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth! The next chapter will tie together some loose ends, push the story further, and open up the events that will end this story...

A/N2: I know everyone wants to see Kll's updated Character sheet, Power Level, and exactly how Super Saiyan God and Rose work in regards to Power Level Multiplier. Please be patient as an explanation will be given in the next chapter. I don't want to pad this chapters word count with a thousand word explanation on what the hell I'm talking about. It's convoluted and confusing, and I'd rather have the explanation be in the story.

A fun question for my readers though...Kll( **Super Saiyan Rose** ) vs. Broly( **Super Saiyan God** ). Who wins? Also…I mentioned something about 8 chapters ago that no one caught! It was a hint as to what's coming up next, and even though it was super obvious, no one noticed. So either I'm better at writing than I thought, or I hid it too well. Either way, that little mystery will come to light in the next chapter or two, regardless.


	42. Chapter 37

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Time to Decide...**

* * *

 **C-18-C**

I made us stand there and watch the black hole consume most of C-18. I steadfastly ignored the Level up alerts so as not to give Omega any more potential power. For all I know, the game may consider him trapped and defeated. The quest never said to kill him, so I couldn't really be sure. But I also know that he wouldn't ignore the chance to escape if it was presented to him.

"Kll...I am beginning to feel the pull as well." Broly tells me, glancing over at me.

I don't answer for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah...If Omega is still in there, he's never getting out. It's time to go."

Broly reaches over to place a single hand on my shoulder. With a resolute pop, we're gone, leaving Omega and 918 citizens of the Saiyan Empire to their grave.

 **Planet Earth - 1 day later -** Age 782

My eyes snapped open at the knocking on my door. The door slides open as I wave at it, the sensor understanding my request. The tall form of Broly is backlit from the hallway light before he steps in.

"Kll, I gave you a day as requested. I'd like to know what happened, what all of that was. I'd like to know what happened to us." He asks quietly.

I nod, sitting up fully from the bed. I had asked him to give me a day to order everything in my mind, to answer some questions of my own, before I explained what all of that was. The blinking alerts informing me that I'd leveled up continue to annoy me. I mentally reach over and tap them. The world slows down around me, turning grey as more alerts pop up.

 **Bing!**

 **Congrats on making it to level 24! Please enjoy the below perks as a thank you for playing the game!**

 **New Levels in the Trainer Room!**

 **New Feats on the Feat Tree!**

 **Enhanced Feats for all your favorite Feats!**

I glance at the feat tree, looking immediately for what new options have popped up. It doesn't take me long to spot a set of **Feats** under the special section.

 **Special Feats:**

 **1\. Super Kaio-Ken x 4** \- Level 15 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **A. Super Kaio-Ken x 10** \- Level 20 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **B. Super Kaio-Ken x 50** \- Level 25 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **C. Super Kaio-Ken x 100** \- Level 30 Restricted - Enabled the use of the Kaio-Ken Special Move, while in a Transformed State.

 **2\. Imperfect God Kai** \- Level 20 Restricted - Super Saiyan Blue/Rose Restricted - Gain permanent access to **Super Saiyan God** \- Imperfect.

 **A. Perfect God Kai** \- Level 25 Restricted - Gain permanent access to **Super Saiyan God**.

I consider the two newest feats, wondering what the point of them are before shrugging and selecting **Imperfect God Kai**. I finalize the selection, dropping my skill points as usual. I finish up and end the level up. I pull up my summary sheet, taken back by what it says.

Name: Kll

Title: **Saiyan God**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 15 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 24

3,078,550/9,000,000 XP

5,921,450 XP till Level 25!

Base Energy: 250,000

Energy Regen: 3,250,000

Power Level: 78,000,000

Energy Modifier: 90.4

Final Power Level: 7,051,200,000/*

A. Final power Level - Potential Unlocked: 3,598,538,512,210.48/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: 10,951,200,000 **/** *

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 2 Multiplier: 137,529,600,000/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan God - Imperfect: 19,990,434,048,000

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Rose **:** 31,047,090,048,000.00

I tap through a few options and quickly find the breakdown. With fully unlocking **Super Saiyan Rose** , the little purple star finally has an explanation. After drinking the Sacred water, I was slowly building God Kai with every increase in power. I can't find an exact number, but it seemed that I gained 1% for each increase of a certain level. Once I reached 100%, I was able to use **Super Saiyan Rose/Blue** , but couldn't without first doing the ritual for **Super Saiyan God**.

' _Of course, unlike Goku and Vegeta, I can't generate the God Kai on my own. Well, before unlocking that new feat at least?_ ' I think, looking everything over. ' _Yet it seems I'm an actual deity, which is why I got_ _ **Rose**_ _, not_ _ **Blue**_ _...This is confusing._ '

It seemed that for me, **Super Saiyan Rose** was because my body absorbed a portion of power from **Super Saiyan God** , and I was able to use it in conjunction with **Super Saiyan**. It still seemed circular to me, and I couldn't find where it started, or where it ended. As far as the game was concerned though, the breakdown for the power levels was a large addition to my **Energy Modification** , which is then multiplied by what it called **God Kai Percentage.**

 **Power Level = (((EM+1000) x PL)x God Kai%)**

I didn't have a calculator on me so I couldn't find the exact number, but my God Kai percentage was at 235.04% for my base form, 365.04% for Super Saiyan. Which using the above calculation lead to an **Imperfect Super Saiyan God** Power Level of almost 20T, and a **Super Saiyan Rose** Power Level of almost 31T. I shook my head at both the absurdity of having a Power Level that high and the absolute ridiculousness of how that is calculated.

' _I bet this would make sense in a Paper & Pen game like Dungeons and Dragons…_' I thought, before exiting the menu system.

A short pulse of bio-electricity passed over me, causing me to shutter as it passed over me. Broly looked down at me from where I was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Do you have anywhere you'd like me to start?" I ask.

"Who...or what were those beings we fought yesterday?" He asks after a moment.

"In this Universe, Broly, there are several sets of mystical objects, called Dragonballs. You saw one after I finished off Oversis. That was the two-star Dragonball that belongs on Planet Namek." I start. "There are two sets here on Earth, and another much more powerful set spread about the Multiverse."

He mouths 'multiverse', clearly curious but filing away the thought for the moment. He nods to say he understands so far.

"Those objects, when gathered in their set of seven, can be used to summon a very large dragon, that can grant wishes. Any wish, within their rules. However, if abused, they build up negative energy which can spawn the Shadow Dragons. The ones we fought yesterday were the Shadow Dragons born from the Namekian Dragonballs, which were abused for several years in a row by a Saiyan named Turles."

"I see. That would explain their power. The one, Omega, he had absorbed the others?" He asks.

"That's right. I defeated Turles, but in the process, he made two wishes to increase in strength to beat me. Omega had already explained that the wishes that spawned them were still active if corrupted. Every time I got stronger or used more strength to fight him, a second later he would grow stronger as well. I timed it twice to be sure." I explain, rubbing the spot on my chest where I had been stabbed.

"How did you heal?" Broly asks, cocking his head slightly.

I consider for a moment, how I should explain that to him the best. I could tell him the truth, but I wasn't sure how he would take it. Or that he would even understand.

"Do you know what a Video Game is, Broly?" I ask, curious.

"No…" He replies, puzzled.

"A video game is like a TV show you can control…" I tell him. "I have an ability that mimics a video game. As long as I can sleep for a few minutes, I can heal from most injuries. Even those that would kill me normally."

"What is a TV show?" He asks, even more puzzled.

"I...I'll show you one later. That should help, I think." I finish. "Suffice it is to say, that it's a helpful ability."

"So when you had me fight him, you slept to heal?"

"That's correct. I sent a message to alert Plan B to return in five minutes, and to power you up much like they do for me." I reply. "I got a power boost from healing from near death. A very large power boost...I knew I couldn't use it against him immediately, so I only used a bit. Enough to time his power increase once more to be certain. Of course, that coincided with the return of Plan B."

"What did they do to me? I was near death, laying in a puddle of mud. They injected me with something, and then placed their hands on me as they did for you before you fought Omega the first time." Broly asks.

" **Super Saiyan God** ", I whisper. "When five righteous Saiyans give their energy to a sixth, the receiver will ascend to the Godhood. It's a new form, much like our previous transformations, but on an entirely different level."

"I was stronger than you as a **Super Saiyan God** than you were when you used the form." He says.

"You were. Your base form is much stronger than my own, and your **Super Saiyan** transformations increase your power even more." I explain.

"What about the pink form you used afterward?" He asks. "I wasn't able to sense your power until after I was transformed, but it was massive."

"When a Saiyan that has used **Super Saiyan God** surpasses it, they gain access to **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**. It's normally blue...I don't understand why mine is pink. Probably a part of who I am." I answer.

"I can feel the energy still burning within me. As though it's right at the surface, ready to be released again." Broly says after several minutes of silence.

"Really?" Ask, standing up. "Can you try to tap into it?"

Broly frowns for a moment, a grimace of concentration, before like a spark to gasoline, he lights up like a bonfire. Where before I wasn't able to study him in any great amount of time, I now take a chance to really look. His body remains unchanged if perhaps a bit thinner, healthier. The signs of aging have faded almost completely, the few small wrinkles around his eyes completely gone. His hair, thick and unruly as it normally is, has turned a bright burning red. His Aura is perhaps the thing that stands out the most. Where Goku, Vegeta, and my own Aura's turned completely fiery orange, Broly's still had little motes and flecks of his sickly green.

"I'll be damned...You can access it naturally." I say, in awe.

"What does that mean?" Broly asks, looking down at his own body.

"It means that now that you've tasted the power of a God, your body can generate God Ki all on its own," I explain, as he drops back to base form.

"Does that mean I will eventually reach the Blue or Pink form as well?" He asks.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"Hmm...So what is next? You mentioned a Planet Saiyan before Omega showed up." He asks, standing up.

I sigh, thinking back to what Omega had said. ' _The Saiyans have betrayed you multiple times._ '

It wasn't hard to imagine using Broly in an attempt to force me to ascend to **Super Saiyan God** would count as a betrayal. If it did, what else did they do? What else could count as a betrayal?

"Broly...I need to tell you a few more things."

* * *

"So they used me as a weapon to try and force you to ascend?" Broly asks after I finish.

"Yeah...It wasn't necessarily a bad idea, outside of your forced involvement. I've done things similar in the past to help push other Saiyans to **Super Saiyan**." I say as we make our way down the hallway.

"I can understand the need. The monster Majin Buu sounds like a deadly foe, without the power of **Super Saiyan God**." Broly responds.

"He was...Either way, that would surely count as a betrayal. If so, what else could they have done?" I ask.

"I do not know, Kll. The only Saiyans I have ever known is my father, the ones that hunted me and died for it, King Vegeta, and you. I do not know enough about my people to answer you." Broly explains.

"Yeah...You think it's possible Omega simply lied?" I ask at last.

"I don't know. He seemed to not be above to say, or do as needed to push you to increase your power. Your power was his power, was it not? He would surely lie if it meant more power for himself." Broly wisely answers.

"True," I say before we stop at a door. "I think I may need to ask Indivia."

"What will you do if what you learn is bad?" He asks.

I pause, my hand on the handle to the door. "I don't know."

* * *

Having said our goodbyes to Bulma, and a promise to explain what happened in West City on my next visit, Broly and I make a trip to Kami's Lookout. It's a short visit, mainly to find out the best time to return to make the final wish and to help Kami absorb Piccolo.

"I sensed you from here on Earth, Kll," Kami says as we prepare to leave. "You, and the beast you were fighting."

"It wasn't an easy fight," I reply. "He was, perhaps, the most dangerous enemy I'll ever face."

"Perhaps...Will you show me your new form, Kll?" Kami asks.

I nod, before pushing slightly to ascend into **Super Saiyan Rose**. It's almost like warm water soaks me, drying instantly as the transformation finished, leaving me refreshed and filled with energy. Kami circles me once, looking me over, nodding to himself.

"I see. It's definitely an interesting transformation, Kll. Much like your **Super Saiyan** transformation. It's interesting that I can sense you in this form, but not your normal." Kami mentions.

"Probably the difference in Ki type," I explain.

"Hmm...Quite." Kami says. "Well, return in 15 days, and the Dragonballs will be ready for use. Do you know what you will use it for?"

"No…" I reply, before grabbing Broly's arm. ' _And that's a problem._ '

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan**

With a pop, Broly and I appear just a dozen feet from the entrance to Planet Saiyans Palace. I can sense Indivia within, along with several other Saiyans. Almost immediately we're surrounded by several Saiyans, most in **Super Saiyan** , but two are in **Super Saiyan 2** , the pops of Instant Transmission preceding their presence.

"Stand down," I order before they are even able to raise their hands into attack position, or say anything.

"Sir!" Most of them reply, saluting.

"I'm sorry for the sudden appearance, men. I must commend you for your swift arrival, both today and yesterday. In the face of an unknown power showing up, especially one as massive as his…" I tell them.

"Sir...who is he?" One of them asks as they move aside to let us pass.

"This is Broly. He's...well, let's just say he's the second strongest Saiyan in the empire, and leave it at that." I tell them.

"Y-yes, sir…" The obvious leader replies. "Do you need anything, sir?"

"No, just need to check in with the King. Thank you though." I tell them, and motion Broly to follow.

I can't help but feel a little smug at how the Saiyans treat me. The fact that people with the strength to destroy an entire planet look at me in awe is quite interesting.

' _I can understand why Vegeta had a big head._ ' I think as we make our way inside.

We pass through the large doors that house the large throne room, finding a line of Saiyans waiting to see Indivia. I consider getting in line but realize the folly of that. As we make our way past the line, I see one of the aides start towards before stopping dead still. We work our way to the front and are quickly spotted.

"Kll!" Indivia says, interrupting the Saiyan that was trying to ask him a question.

"My King, as you can see I have returned, alive and well!" I announce, striding forward.

I stop at the throne, and kneel, Broly quickly joining me at my side.

"Kll, stop with this nonsense. You know you don't need to bow with me." Indivia says, before turning to one of his aides. "Could you please reschedule everyone for later? I need to speak with Kll immediately."

They bow and begin to usher all the other Saiyans out, quickly emptying the room for the three of us.

"Kll, what happened? You contacted me in a panic a day ago, requesting Plan B, and then show up yesterday completely naked to make an announcement about impending doom. You had us all in a panic." Indivia asks, after having chairs pulled up for us.

I explain a bit, not mentioning what the Shadow Dragons are, or how they came to be. The keen insight given to me by **The Gamer's Mind** is telling me quite clearly that I've trusted the Saiyans far too much. I don't give as much detail as I'm sure he expected, but I think by now Indivia has come to accept that I'm secretive.

"And who is this? His Power Level is absurd." He asks finally.

"This is Broly. He's the one your father used to try and push me to **Super Saiyan God**. He's the **Legendary Super Saiyan.** "

"Oh!" Indivia gasps, looking at Broly sharply. "He's...uh…"

"He's fine now," I reply to his searching look.

"Alright, good. So the current threat is done? No more issues coming up?" Indivia asks, considering the conversation.

"Nothing that currently needs to be worried about, no," I tell him. "A few personal matters to be dealt with, but everything should be calm for a few months."

"Good to know, Kll. We should get Broly registered, and induct him into the Strike Forces." He replies.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. He's already well past **Super Saiyan** , so he can go into the SSF." I say, standing up. "Broly, I've got an extra bedroom in my apartment, you can stay there for now."

Nodding, Broly stands up and follows after me. The conversation with Indivia wasn't completely to my liking, but at the moment I couldn't do much about it. I didn't actually have anything tying me to the planet, so I could always leave whenever I want. I imagined that with everything coming up, I probably would in the end regardless. A quick flight leads Broly and me to the apartment building I stay in, and we drop silently onto the roof. I pause as I get close to the entrance, turning around to find that Broly is standing at the edge, staring out. I walk back over to, pausing at his side.

"You okay Broly?" I ask.

"Hmm...I'm a little sad that I never saw much of Planet Vegeta. My father spoke of it quite often, before he died. I only saw that small city before I was put under for treatment." He says after a moment. "I am happy that I can be among my own people, and not feel the urge any more...I'm confident that when I go to sleep, I won't wake up to a dead planet around me."

"So you are actually okay now?" I ask.

"Yes, I believe so. I know that Omega said the Kai's messed with your mind, but they helped me. It's possible that they thought they were helping when they worked on your own." He replies, before turning away from the city below.

"I agree. Omega was right, in that I needed my full abilities to fight him equally. I don't agree that the Kai's were using me. They wouldn't have brought you to me or healed me if they were just using me. As it were, at full power, you were stronger than me without **Super Saiyan God**. If they just needed a fighter, you were already indebted to them, and without any danger." I tell him, as we head to the entrance.

"Good. I had worried that you may wish revenge on them." Broly explains, almost sheepishly.

"Would you have tried to stop me?" I ask.

"No. But I would not have helped you against them."

* * *

 **Earth -** 15 Days Later

With a final pop, I reappeared on top of Kami's lookout, the three-star Dragonball held in my right hand, the Dragon Radar in my left. Kami and Mr. Popo stand near the entrance, the six other Dragonballs arrayed at their feet. I walked over and set the Dragonball in its allocated spot.

"Are you ready Kll?" Kami asks, looking over at me.

"I...No, not really. It's the last wish, and I'm not sure what to wish for. There is still so much that needs to be done, so much I need to know." I reply, looking down at them. "There are so many wrongs that need to be made right, some of which are by my own hand."

"Tell me of them." Kami replies.

"The people that died in West City. I could wish them back to life. My friend Bara, Kakarot...Moori is lost, potentially living in a true hell as he dies and is brought back time and time again." I explain. "I could wish that your evil nature is removed, fixing what I did to you. My mind is like two halves, one saying that this wish needs to be made to further my goals, the other half clamoring to fix what I've broken."

"I see...Well Kll, allow me to take one option off the board for you. Shenron is powerful, but even he is unable to change my personality. As for the rest, I shall give this advice" He says, before continuing. "This wish is important only in that it is the final one this set will ever make. The Namekian Dragonballs are lost, as you mentioned. Moori would be able to remake them, in time. You've mentioned that there is a threat on the horizon. Surely having more allies would be of some level of help."

"I see...Thank you, Kami." I tell him, looking back down at the Dragonballs.

"Let me know when you're ready, Kll," Kami says, before turning to look down on the planet below.

This wasn't an easy choice to make. My mind wasn't helping, sadly. With the **Gamer's Mind** on, it was telling me that wishing for Moori to be brought here was the best wish. More good could come of that, than anything else. There was the possibility he could somehow retrieve the Namekian Dragonballs from the black hole, or perhaps make a new set. I could only imagine the horrors he had faced in the final moments of Namek. What could have led him to use the Dragonballs again? He was saving them for me…

' _Something bad must have happened to push him to use them...I can't imagine he didn't know what it meant with them damaged. But he used them anyway?_ ' I thought.

There was a mystery there, and the answers could be important. On the other hand, with **Gamer's Mind** turned off, I couldn't help but think to wish back Bara or Kakarot. Both would be immensely helpful to have around, not to mention I missed them. **Super Saiyan God** would be easy to pass on to them, and that would give me another ally against Beerus.

"I'm ready Kami," I tell them, before making my way to the center of the lookout.

"Arise, Shenron!" Kami calls, as the Dragonballs begin to pulse.

Shenrons long form explodes out of the bright golden light of the Dragonballs. Folding within itself into infinity, his long serpentine body stretches out far above us. My heart pounds in my chest, a small bit of panic rising up knowing that the choice I make here means no going back. Shenron seems to almost pause, as though sensing something from far away.

" **It seems that Porunga has fallen,** " Shenron says, his voice rumbling like thunder.

"That's right, Shenron!" Kami calls up to him. "I also want you to know that this is the last time you'll be called upon. I want to thank you for all your help."

" **I see...In that case, Farewell.** " Shenron says, looking down at us all.

Kami nods at me, letting me know that it's time.

"Shenron! I wish…" I start, before pausing again.

I know that this choice will define everything from here on out. I can't make it lightly.

"Shenron, I wish that the Namekian Moori be brought from wherever he is now, to this location, alive and safe!" I call out.

Shenrons eyes glow red before there is a pulse of white light. Moori appears before us, dropping harshly to his knees that crack against the white tiles of the lookout. He cries out, a sound between anger and anguish. I rush forward to catch him before he can collapse fully.

"M-Moori! You're safe now!" I tell him. "We've got you now."

He clutches on to me, great heaving sobs escaping him. I hold him for a moment before he finally looks up to see me. He jerks back as though I hit him, crawling backward away from me.

"Moori, what's wrong?" I ask, reaching out for him.

"S-stay away Saiyan!" He yells, crawling further away from me.

"I...What?" I ask, looking around at Mr. Popo and Kami.

"Kll, leave for a while and we'll talk to him. Come back tomorrow, and we shall take care of my issue." Kami tells me.

I nod, before disappearing with a pop.

' _What the fuck is going on?_ '

* * *

 **Earth** \- The next day

I appear with a soft pop, the sun blazing high above. It's been just over 24hrs since I made my final wish, and brought Moori back from wherever he was. His reaction to me left a lot to be desired. As I walk towards the entrance, Mr. Popo steps out and quickly stops me.

"Kll, wait please." He says as he gets close.

"Do you know what's happening?" I ask quickly.

"Kll…" He begins, telling me immediately that I'm not going to like what I hear.

"...Kidnapped…"

"...Tortured for weeks…"

"...Raditz…"

"...Jollie…"

"...Shadow Dragons…"

"...Vegeta…"

"...Vegeta…"

"...Vegeta…" I whispered, pure rage filtering through **The Gamer's Mind**.

I could feel it working overtime, trying to halt the waves of rage flowing over me. Wave after wave of rage passed over me, a level of anger, and dare I say hatred, I had never once felt before. I had thought they had betrayed me once, sending Kakarot as my executioner. The true betrayal was hidden, like a knife in my back. Where before I had been sad, hopeful even then that I may be able to talk some sense into them. A felt a shattering in my mind, as the **Gamer's Mind** failed, unable to stem the tide. There would be no further hope. There would be no further trust. There would be answers, and there would be retribution.

" **VEGETA!** "

And with a sharp crack, like a lightning strike, I was gone.

* * *

A/N: Kll is angry, and there will be hell to pay. What will come of this? Find out next time...on Dragonall! Super GT Rebirth!

A/N 2: This chapter is brought to you early, In Memory of Stan Lee. Stan Lee passed away today at the age of 95, and as most of you will know, was the mind and artist behind Marvel. I spent most of my childhood watching Spiderman, Xmen, and the many iterations. Playing with Marvel toys. In my teens, I got to see the creation of the Raimi Spiderman series, the Hulk, and Iron Man. And of course, for the past decade, I've gotten to see and enjoy the MCU flesh out into a monster of a series that deserves every award and accolade it has ever received. Today is a sad day for every geek who ever bought a comic book in the 60s, to every single person that sat in stunned silence when Thanos snapped his fingers.

Today is a sad day, but we still have much to celebrate. Stan Lee was the type of man to put his best foot forward and make the best of a bad situation. I hope we can all live like that. Without men like Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby, we wouldn't be where we are now. Manga and Anime would never have caught on in America without comic books giving them an audience prepared for it. Without them, we would have lost so much. So mourn the passing of this legend, and celebrate what he gave us.

Until next time, this has been Klldarkness.


	43. Chapter 38

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fallout...**

* * *

 **Outpost 44**

"That's enough for now, men. We can finish clearing out the rest of the rabble in the morning." Raditz says as his men salute and take off.

He lifts off into the air, heading back to camp as well. While things have been slow for the past few months, it was good to be back taking over planets. As great a loss it was to lose Planet Vegeta, along with King Vegeta and Kakarot, things were looking up for the time being. He looked down at the path of destruction his team had led through the resistance forces, a city on fire below.

Raditz slams to a stop just inches away from a Saiyan that appeared in front of him, only a sharp crack alerting him to his presence. He backs up, a moment passing before he recognizes the Saiyan in front of him. A Saiyan that is practically shaking with rage.

Raditz pushes, his hair flashing to golden spikes as he ascends to **Super Saiyan 2**.

"I knew it would come to this one day," Raditz says, shaking his head. "I didn't think it would be this soon."

"It certainly doesn't look suspicious that you see me, and immediately prepare for battle," Kll says, glancing at Raditz's spiked golden hair.

"You forget kid, I know all about you. If you're here, you're here to kill me." Raditz replies. "So let's do it."

Kll doesn't move, not even to transform or power up.

"Are you so much of a fool that you think you can kill me without transforming?!" Raditz yells.

Kll almost seems to smirk, before shaking his head. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan** \- Moments later

The sun had set just hours before, yet Indivia, King of all Saiyans still sat in his throne room going over data on his information pad. After denying several requests, and marking two others for further review, he finally decided it was time for bed. As he stood up, stretching, he paused. Looking around the room, a look of concern came over his face. He couldn't quite place it, but he could almost swear he felt danger coming. He reaches up slowly, preparing to send an alert out on his Scouter when all hell breaks loose.

There is a pop of displaced air as Kll appears several feet above the white gold tiles of the throne room. His hand is wrapped tightly around the face of an unknown Saiyan, his arm reared back as though to throw them. Half a heartbeat passes between his appearance and him slamming the unknown Saiyan headfirst into the ground, wide cracks spiderwebbing out from the impact. Indivia's body reacts on instinct, the danger of an unknown situation pulsing through his body as he too ascends to **Super Saiyan 2**. A glance has him recognize the long fluffed hair of Raditz, who can barely be seen from the depths of the crater.

"Kll, stop!" Indivia yells as Kll raises his hand, a ball of boiling energy poised to wipe Raditz from existence.

* * *

Indivia's order reaches me and I pause right as I'm about to vaporize Raditz.

"Stop?" I ask, my voice a whisper in the silent room. "Did you just tell me to stop?"

I turn around, and Indivia is practically shaking in his boots.

"I'm going to give you one chance, Indivia," I say, as I start walking over to him. "Did you know?"

"D-did I know what?" He asks, backing up slightly.

"Did you know about the Namekian your father was keeping in the dungeons?"

I could see from the look on his face that he did.

"Explain."

* * *

My fist was inches from Indivia's face, inches from smearing him across the floor, when a large hand bathed in fire wrapped around my wrist stopped me in my tracks. Debris rains down on us from Broly's entrance, Indivia reacts, my sudden attack happening so quickly that his eyes hadn't even widened at my approach. Had Broly not interfered, Indivia would have been dead before he ever saw me move. He launches himself backward, pulsing his energy as he smashes through the back wall.

"Kll! What is happening?" Broly asks.

"They betrayed me, Broly. Tracking me! Spying on me! It was like a fucking game to them!" I yell, pushing him back. "They kidnapped my friend and tortured him for information. It's because of them that the Shadow Dragons were born…"

He drops out of his **Super Saiyan God** form before replying. "Kll, he is King. I understand that you're angry, but killing him would make the rest of our people hate you. There would be no coming back."

"I don't care anymore. I plan to leave and never return regardless, but the madness ends here," I say, turning to the hole behind the throne. "Raditz dies, and so does Indivia."

I blast the hole that Raditz still lays in, wiping that entire part of the palace out of existence, before launching myself into the air. I could sense the city waking up in response to all the destruction. If I didn't want to kill half the planet, I needed to finish this now. I tracked Indivia's power level to a spot just outside of the city, arriving just seconds later. Five Saiyans surrounded Indivia, their energy coalescing into an amalgamation of power. As I touched down, Indivia was already floating into the air, his energy catching fire as he ascended much like I once did. I sense Broly touch down behind me, and a glance shows that he's surprised at the turn of events as well.

"Is this what you wanted this to come to, Kll?" Indivia asks as he drops back to the ground. "My father was always worried that one day you'd turn on us, and he was right."

"Turn on you? Is that what you think this is?" I ask, shaking my head. "Of course. Your pride and ego have left you blind to your fault in this."

"My pride is that of a Saiyan! And my ego is well earned." Indivia snarls back at the insult. "Now stand down, before I put you down. You're no match for me as a **Super Saiyan God**."

"No interest in a fair fight, then?" I ask, "Surely you wouldn't want to face me when I'm not at my best."

"I'm not a fool, Kll. For some Saiyans, they would see this as a challenge, something they need to rise to the occasion to face head-on." He replies, settling into his fighting stance.

"And you? What do you see?" I ask.

"Someone I thought was my friend, choosing a Namekian over his own race," Indivia says, before disappearing in a flash of fire.

My hand comes up, bathed in fire as well, catching his fist a foot from my face. His eyes widen, the realization that I don't need five other Saiyans to ascend to **Super Saiyan God** an obvious shock to him. My left snaps up, slapping Indivia across the face, sending him careening away to slam into the ground. He pushes himself back to his feet, grimacing at me as his face swells slightly.

"How?!" He asks, "How is that even possible?"

"You're blind, Indivia," I reply. "I always knew better than to tell you and your father all my secrets. It was obvious, much like now, that you'd only use them against me. That you'd use them for your own gain. I never asked for anything in return, that wasn't meant to make our race stronger. I died for them, you realize. I died for you...but no more and never again."

The fiery red energy that surrounds me seemed to freeze, shattering away to leave behind pink. Ascending from **Super Saiyan God** to **Super Saiyan Rose** was an interesting feeling, but one that I was coming to relish. Indivia took a step back, able to sense my Power Level as it shot up and up, higher than anything he ever imagined was possible.

"You said you saw me as a friend?" I ask.

"Kll...please," Indivia replies, taking a step back.

Without a sound to betray the movement, I'm behind him. My hands find their place, one on his chin, the other on the back of his head. Faster than he could ever hope to see, there is an audible pop, his body dropping like a sack of meat. His neck is bent at an impossible angle, the life leaving his eyes just moments later.

"I thought you were my friend too…" I whisper.

* * *

I had betrayed my race, killed my king. I had two choices, I felt, two paths I could take from here. I could leave, sure. Disappearing would be easy. A small ounce of concentration and I'd be on the other side of the galaxy, never to be seen again. But I knew that with no king, no heir, the Saiyans would do as Saiyans tend to do. They would fight, they would war, and countless being would die under their feet in their attempts to forge a new leader. As much as I hated what had been done, as much as I hated what they had become, the Saiyans were now my people.

Kakarot, and Bara, shining examples of what a Saiyan actually could be, with an ounce of compassion and control. Two Saiyans that loved their race. According to Omega, Bara would have led the Saiyans to a golden age of peace and prosperity. So I would too, in his place.

"My fellow Saiyans…" I start, speaking to all the planets in our empire, all the Saiyans on the planet. "I've called for this meeting because I have bad news. Our King, Indivia, has fallen. He passed away earlier today while fighting off five other Saiyans in what appears to be an attempting coup. I arrived in time to kill his attackers, but not before he was struck down."

I was lying. I was lying, and I was a murderer. I had to kill five Saiyans with good hearts, the only ones that knew the truth, to save countless more lives. It was a sacrifice that would stain my soul, that weighed heavily on my heart. But as long as I had **Gamer's Mind** activated, I could ignore it. It was telling me, a whisper in the back of my head, that the lives of a few were worth the lives of countless millions.

"There is no heir to the throne. King Indivia was not married, King Vegeta has no other children. There are rumors that King Vegeta has a brother, but I have not yet found anything to corroborate that. In light of this, as much as I hate it, I will be taking over as acting King. The council agrees that for now, this is best. I do of course know that quite a few of you will disagree with this decision, and I understand. For that reason, I will be accepting all challengers for the throne. Come to me, and if you can beat me in singles combat, I will relinquish the throne to you. This will begin in one week, as I'm declaring a week of mourning. Thank you." I finish.

I'd only had 12 hours since killing Indivia to think of the best way to handle the fallout. Tracking down the 'god squad' and killing them, arranging the bodies so that it would appear how I wanted it to seem...I didn't like it. However, with the stage set, I felt that my performance was adequate. Instead of fighting each other for the throne, they would be fighting me. No one in this empire could hope to even hurt me, let alone beat me. I knew that over the next few weeks I'd have to fight several Saiyans, beat them soundly, and hopefully keep the empire together.

After shutting down the communication system, I turned back to the gathered council. I had long wondered where Nappa had ended up, as I'd never seen anything to clue me into his location. Nappa, and several other Saiyans I didn't recognize made up the council. Advisors, mostly. They did each have their own section of things they were in control of. For example, Nappa was part of the command structure for world acquisition.

"Council, I have a job for you," I tell them.

"You're acting King only, Kll. I think until you've fought off a few challengers, we'll hold off on following orders." Nappa replies, getting several nods from the other council members. "Wouldn't want to follow the orders of a false King, now would we?"

"I see. So you believe...what? That someone in the empire could possibly be stronger than I am?" I ask.

"I've never personally seen you in action so I…" He trails off.

With a thought, I turn off **Energy Suppression Enhanced** and shift into **Potential Unlocked**. My Power Level was over 3T in this form, which dwarfed the entire empire on its own. Only two of the council had worked to sense Power Levels, but they all still wore their Scouters. All of which tried calculating my Power Level and then exploded.

"Then let me make this clear...I am the strongest person in this galaxy, potentially in this Universe. I have two transformations past this, that increase my power even further. No one and I mean no one will be taking the throne away from me." I tell them, meeting each of their eyes.

"Any questions? No? Good. Then here are your orders." I drop back to my base form, joining them at the table. "Nappa, you're to begin slowly pulling the strike forces out of acquisition wars. As of today, the Saiyans are no longer expanding."

"W-what? Th-" Nappa starts.

"Shut up Nappa!" I snapped immediately, glaring at him. "We're done expanding. As for the rest of you…"

* * *

 **Earth** \- **Two Days Later**

I appeared with a pop on Kami's Lookout, finally free to return and fulfill my promise. I had left in a rage last time, learning that Moori had suffered because of me. I wasn't proud of how that situation had turned out, but what was done was done. All I could do was make the best of it. I walked slowly over to opening that served as the entrance to the lookout, Mr. Popo meeting me at the entrance.

"Kll." Mr. Popo says in welcome.

"Hello, Mr. Popo. How are Moori and Kami?" I ask.

"Kami is as always. It is good that you did not take too long to come back, or I fear we may have had to attempt the defeat of Piccolo on our own." He replies. "Moori is...damaged, to say the least."

"I see. Well, I'm glad I got here in time." I reply, looking into the darkness of the Lookout.

I could sense Kami on his way, and it only took him a moment to make his appearance. Within his arms was a rice cooker, the Kanji for Demon on a fraying tag across the lid. He nods at me as he walks towards the center of the lookout, setting the rice cooker down and backing up.

"Kll, are you ready?" Kami asks.

"Did you destroy the Dragonballs?" I ask.

"I did. The model has been destroyed as well. It would take me years to remake it, should I be unable to control my evil impulses." Kami replies.

"I see...And the Black Star Dragonballs?" I ask.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten that you knew of those. It's been years since your friend Bulma studied them. Those, I'm afraid, I am unable to destroy. I would have destroyed them many many years ago if I could." Kami says.

"What did you do with them?" I ask.

"Mr. Popo has taken them into the time chamber and sealed it. It can not be opened again for three months, during which time I expect you'll kill me if I am unable to fight my evil nature." Kami replies, looking down at me.

"That's all then. I'm ready." I say, stepping back.

Kami mimics the plucking and removal of the tag, an invisible hand follows suit. There is a hiss as the rice cooker shakes before popping open. I watch Kami's face as Piccolo escapes the containment.

"W-what is this?" Piccolo asks, his voice shaking.

"It's time, Piccolo," Kami says, walking forward.

Piccolo steps back before realization passes over his face. "Kami? Ah...Yes, I see. So it's come to this, has it?"

"I'm removing the potential for you to one day be released upon the world again, Piccolo." Kami replies.

"As though you're a saint!" Piccolo laughs. "Look at you! You're no better than I am now. I can sense it. You've nearly lost it all, and yet you still want to preach to me."

"I am nothing like you!" Kami yells, the first true anger I've ever seen from the man coming to the surface.

"You've always been a fool, Kami," Piccolo says, dropping into a fighting stance. "But fine, come. I'll end you here and now and rule this world as I was meant to."

Kami shoots forward, his hand stretched out like a dagger, which Piccolo parries. He slaps it downward, his knee coming up to barely miss Kami's chin. Kami's long fingers wrap around Piccolo's ankle, yanking him forward into a rising uppercut. The force of the blow knocks them apart, Piccolo barely making it back to his feet for his landing.

I take this chance to ping an **Observe** on Piccolo.

 **Name: Piccolo**

 **Title: King**

 **Race: Namekian**

 **Age: 321 Years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 2300**

 **Lvl: 5**

 _King Piccolo is the evil half of Kami, current Guardian of Earth. Split off from the main being so that Kami could be pure, he is pure evil. Having used the Dragonballs to regain his youth, he hunted down and killed most of the strongest fighters on earth. Only through the sacrifices of Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi was he stopped previously._

"As you'll see, Piccolo, I am not a frail old man at a disadvantage this time," Kami says, returning to his stance.

Piccolo snarls, before releasing a blast of energy from his mouth. Kami slaps the blast aside as he shoots back in, landing five hard shots to Piccolo's chest and stomach. Piccolo rallies, blocking the two final shots before getting an elbow shot to Kami's jaw, giving him breathing room. Kami drops for a leg sweep, Piccolo hops over it. With a burst of sudden speed, Kami is able to finish the sweep and regain his feet in time to catch Piccolo in midair for a harsh kick to the side that launches him away. He hits the lookout, bouncing several times. He rolls, a screech as his nails grind on the tiles of the lookout to right himself.

Seeming to anticipate it, Kami is already in place, the hardest knee I've ever seen smashing into Piccolo's nose smashing it flat. With a scream, he releases a blast of energy that knocks Kami back. He gets close following the blast, catching Kami off guard for several chops. Kami returns the blows, damaging Piccolo much more than even I expected. A hard cross, a scratch of the nails, a blow to the chest that cracks ribs. Unwittingly, Kami was tearing Piccolo apart almost effortlessly.

* * *

"Never! Again!" Kami yells, holding Piccolo by his Gi, slamming his fist into Piccolo's face with each word.

"Kami," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, halting any further attacks. "It's done...you've won."

Kami looks over his shoulder at me, before looking back down at Piccolo. Piccolo's face is smashed, blood smeared down half of it. His Gi is shredded, burned in several places. The fingers on his right hand are broken or missing. Kami releases his grip, Piccolo dropping hard to the lookout before he stumbles several feet away to drop to his knees.

"My word...what have I become?" Kami whispers.

"J-just like me…" Piccolo responds, sitting up on his elbows.

"I'll never be just like you!" Kami yells, turning towards Piccolo. "I have given everything for this planet. You tried to rule it, tried to destroy it! I wanted to save it!"

"W-who's fault is that, Kami?" Piccolo asks, dropping back on to his back. "You made me to be evil...all so you could be Guardian. You coveted the position so greatly that you released me on the world...Does that not make you the monster? I did as my nature dictated."

"Enough, Piccolo," I say, stepping forward. "Kami, he's beat."

Kami nods, taking a few breaths before getting back to his feet and stepping over. He places his hand on Piccolo's arm, whose body is bathed in white energy. The energy rises, flowing up Kami's arm before all of it is absorbed inside him. As quick as it started, it's over.

"Kami?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine, Kll. It's quite an adjustment is all." He replies, before getting back to his feet.

"Thank you for your help, Kll. I fear had you not stopped me, I may have killed him." Kami tells me.

"I promised I would help. It's my fault you're in this mess." I reply.

Kami nods, but not in a negative way, as we make our way from closer to the edge of the lookout to the center. He pauses as he looks at the rice cooker before a blast of energy from his hand destroys it.

"No need for that, now." He says, before turning and beginning to make his way towards the entrance of the lookout.

I follow behind, my eyes meeting Mr. Popo's questioning eyes. Mr. Popo moves over to me, about to whisper to me. A motion of my hand stops him, a shake of my head stops his approach. I look towards the entrance, my eyes meeting Moori's from the shadowed entrance, his head shaking back and forth.

"Kami?" I ask as he nears the entrance.

"What is it Kll?" He asks, stopping and turning back towards me.

 **Name: Nameless Namekian**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Race: Namekian**

 **Age: 540 Years**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 1,180,000**

 **Lvl: 12**

 _With the rejoining of their bodies and souls, Kami and Piccolo are no more. What remains is the Nameless Namekian, who's heart is tainted by the evil that was growing within Kami. He hopes to trick Kll into believing he is Kami long enough to force Moori to remake the Namekian Dragonballs._

"I'm sorry," I say, as my blast overtakes him.

I look down, trying my best to ignore the anguished cries of Mr. Popo behind me, trying my best to ignore the rising guilt at my own hand in this mess. I close my eyes, the stinging behind them too much to fully ignore.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popo," I say, before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

 **Beerus's Planet** \- **8 Months Later**

"My lord?" Whis calls, as he enters the tall tower that is Beerus's home.

"Hmm? What?" Beerus calls down from his floating bed. "What is it Whis! Can't you see I'm napping?"

"I know, I know. But it's time to wake up." Whis tells him once he floats up to the bed.

"Is it? Hmm…" Beerus says, stretching as he sits up. "How much longer do we have?"

"Four months, as you asked. I kept track of his movements just in case. His signature changes so much that I didn't want to lose him." Whis replies, an image appearing in the air above his staff.

"Good. Let's go collect him, and then see which two of the three will survive." Beerus says, dropping from the floating bed to the floor far below.

"Of course my lord. We'll be at his ship in just a few hours." Whis says, as a golden glowing circle forms around them.

Beerus grunts, before they are spaceborne, whisked away to their destination.

* * *

A/N: Kll is King, and a new direction for the Saiyans has begun. Can Kll help them find peace? Will he ever forgive himself for what he did to Kami? What moves are being made in the background, and what do they mean for our intrepid Saiyan. This is Klldarkness, and this has been Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!

A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! I'm sorry for the longer than average wait, but I lost a lot of writing time as the holidays approached, as my office is closed for this upcoming week. Had to really buckle down and work work work so as not to be behind come the new year! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is looking forward to the next chapter...Where Beerus and Kll meet once more.

Until next time guys!


	44. Chapter 39

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: THE WHAT?**

* * *

 **Age 783 - Training Planet C**

It had been nine months since I'd killed Indivia, taking my revenge against the Royals for their betrayal against me. In the time since, I'd made sweeping changes for the Saiyan Empire, revamping everything that we stood for. Where before we took over planets, selling them to other empires for profit, or breaking them down for their resources, we now worked for peace. I'd put down several coups and assassination attempts, all with little trouble. Thankfully no other Saiyans in the empire were close to my strength. The only Saiyan I had any reason to worry about was Broly, but he had long since proven his friendship and loyalty. I was counting down the days till Beerus would arrive for our second battle, knowing that it was right around the corner.

' _I can only hope that my training since has given me the advantage._ ' I think, watching Broly warily.

It had been quite a long time since I'd fought someone friendly that was actually in my league. I wish I had paid more attention in the past, as I'd probably have leveled much much more.

 **Combat has started!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Broly - Lvl 32**

 **680,000XP**

During a simple training exercise with Broly, as I was worn down and our Power Levels got closer and closer, I'd gotten an alert telling me that 'Combat had started'. I was such an idiot at times! How did I forget that I gained experience from fighting random allies years ago before I started to really outstrip everyone in power? Either way, I had spent the past several months training with Broly in between working to fix what this empire stood for. Having a training partner whose Power Level only goes higher and higher as they fight, whose limits are seemingly nonexistent, is a boon I could only have previously dreamed of.

Broly's fire covered fist slams into the ground where I had been musing just seconds before, a crack half a mile wide spreads across the landscape in its wake. With a pop, I disappeared and reappeared at his side, his hand already in place to catch the knee I was leading with. The air around us boiled as our fiery energy scorched the very sky, the weather for hundreds of miles around changing swiftly in response to the energy. My fist slams into Broly's, left, right, left, knee, over and over as the speed and fury of our attacks ramp up in response to the need to simply be better. As it was, I only had access to the imperfect version of **Super Saiyan God** , while Broly had access to the complete form. For the time being, he was much stronger than I was.

One of his hits slips through, slamming into my solar plexus like a freight train, my body bouncing off the ground like a flat rock skipping across a pond. I roll, getting to my feet as I slide across the ground, pushing my energy together, and up. The ground around me disappears as my energy reaches a fever pitch, the fiery aura turning pink and shattering as I ascend to **Super Saiyan Rose**. Broly grins from where he watches before his energy seems to almost twist within itself. A bright pulse of energy, like a flashbang grenade, lights up the entire hemisphere as Broly does what only Broly can do. Where my own Aura and hair was pink, his is a dark luminescent green.

I blast back towards him, the fabric of reality shattering around us as my fist slams into his cheek, launching him backward. While Broly is stronger than me while we're **Super Saiyan Gods** , I have the advantage when we ascend further. It's not much, maybe 7-10%, but when your Power Level is in the Trillions, 10% is a huge amount. **Super Saiyan Rose** had other advantages over Broly's unique version of **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan** , such as better energy control, but he was slowly closing the gap. Much like his normal Power Level, the longer he used his forms, the stronger he got. He was under a perpetual Zenkai, and frankly, I was jealous.

Broly was immediately back on the offensive, but the higher speed I had from the extra energy allowed me to slip most of his attacks. He spun, his shin slamming down on my forearm, the attack barely blocked above my head. I could see his intention to rotate, use my arm as a fulcrum to bring his other leg up to kick me in the face. I could see the move in real time, playing out in my mind. I open the hand of the arm blocking his kick, a wave of energy slamming into Broly and carrying him back.

I use **Instant Transmission** to make three short jumps before I'm in his guard. Several galaxy crushing blows slamming into his stomach and side, before putting all my power into a rising uppercut that sends him flipping away. He lands on his hands and knees, before quickly raising a hand in my direction. I bring up both hands, a ball of roiling pink energy forming almost instantly.

"I yield!" Broly calls out, his outstretched hand a sign of submission.

 **Combat has ended!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Broly - Lvl 32**

 **680,000XP**

 **8,606,000XP/9,000,000XP**

 **+680,000XP**

 **-286,000XP till Level 25!**

 **Level up alert!**

I let the attack fade away, before popping over to him.

"You okay?" I ask.

Broly gets back to his feet, before looking up into the dark sky high above us. "Yes, I'm fine...I sensed something far off in space. I think Beerus may be on the move. I could not sense him when he came to the Supreme Kai, but the power I felt just now is how I would imagine it to be."

"Shit...alright yeah. It is about that time. We need to get back to Planet Saiyan then." I say, before dropping back to my base form. Broly does as well, before reaching out to place his hand on my shoulder. With a slight twist of my energy, we're gone.

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan - Two Days Later**

I'd spent two days waiting for the arrival of Beerus. I knew time was closing in on when he would be back, and with Broly sensing him out in the Universe, I had to expect he'd be here soon. After we'd returned from our training planet, I'd finished leveling up, choosing the level 25 restricted feat **Perfect Super Saiyan God**. Where before I had access to an imperfect variation of **Super Saiyan God** , the version given by the ritual, I now had access to the same one Goku, and Vegeta used. The power difference between the two was definitely noticeable, with the imperfect variation hitting max at 24T, while the perfect version maxed at 36T. My new max Power Level, with **Super Saiyan Rose,** was 43T.

' _Even with the better variation of_ _ **Super Saiyan God**_ _, Broly still had the advantage until we ascended further._ ' I thought, before closing out my stat sheet.

I clearly had quite a bit further to go, knowing that I could level to at least 40, plus all the different forms. I'd turned into a Golden Oozaru twice, so I knew that **Super Saiyan 4** was reachable, even if I had yet to manage it.

"Hey, Broly?" I asked, getting his attention. "When was the last time you transformed under a full moon?"

"Never. My father warned me multiple times to never look at the full moon. He said that the transformation would most likely kill me, as my body wouldn't be able to handle the power. I was already very strong even as an infant." He replies.

"Hmm...If we survive this, we'll have to test it out. There is a form available to those that transform after unlocking **Super Saiyan**. Your version is probably unique, like your **Super Saiyan Green** form." I tell him.

"Could we name it something other than green?" Broly asks, after several moments of silence.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I ask.

"You've told me that among our people, I am the **Legendary Super Saiyan** , correct?" Broly asks. After I nod, he continues. "Then it should be called **Legendary Super Saiyan God**."

I nod for a moment, repeating it in my head. It's not overly pretentious, considering I keep naming attacks after myself, and it _does_ have a nice ring to it.

"Alright man, yeah. **Legendary Super Saiyan God** it is." I tell him.

"Legendary?" A voice asks from the large doorway to the royal chamber.

My eyes slide from Broly's face to the intruder in my doorway. Beerus, along with Whis, has finally arrived. I stand up from the throne and make my way over to them, Broly following behind me. I stop a few feet away from them, my eyes never leaving Beerus's.

"Hmm. Whis, do you think they are trying to be intimidating?" Beerus asks over his shoulder, casually.

"Perhaps my lord!" Whis responds in his usual chipper tone.

Reaching up, I tap a few different buttons on my Scouter, before popping it off and throwing it to the side, as it begins to beep. With a push, I ascend straight to **Perfected Super Saiyan God** , my Power Level shooting to 36T. While **Super Saiyan Rose** was the stronger form, it's stamina drain was more than I wanted to give right now. **Super Saiyan God** , however, used less than 10% of the stamina that **Rose** did, and was only 15% less powerful. A more than fair trade, I felt. Either way, it was a fire wreathed fist packing the energy of an angry god that slammed fully into Beerus's chin, launching him away and high above the city.

 **Combat has started!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Beerus - Lvl 39**

 **7,250,000XP**

In the milliseconds that followed, I was catching up to Beerus in mid-air, Broly's blazing form following right behind me. We'd talked a lot about what strategy we'd employ to defeat Beerus. The only way that truly made sense was an all-out offensive, give it everything we have. Overwhelm him with attacks, and don't stop till we have nothing left. I shift into **Super Saiyan Rose** the moment I catch up to him, spinning to his right so my heel slams into his midsection like a sledgehammer, doubling him over. I drop back to **Super Saiyan Rose** , as Broly ascends to **Legendary Super Saiyan God** , his uppercut launching Beerus upwards on a trajectory to low planet orbit.

I grabbed Broly's hand, a twist of my energy shattering the Universe around us as we reappearing feet behind Beerus in the upper atmosphere. I push back into **Rose** , Broly next to me as we slam into Beerus. I could feel **Strength of Conviction** kick in, the small +5 bonus to my strength pushing me to 37T and 44T respectively. Not much, but the boost was welcome. Broly slipped back into **Super Saiyan God** to save stamina, as I used the extra energy I now had to catch Beerus with a haymaker that would have killed any lesser being.

With a crash like shattering glass, a purple Aura explodes from Beerus as he screams, "Enough!"

Broly and I are tossed back but quickly reorient ourselves. Beerus's Power Level, which already felt like a lake, swells massively as he goes on the offensive. He appears in my face, his fist slamming into my hastily raised defense, smashing through like it wasn't even there. I manage to reorient myself a few hundred feet away just in time to see Broly move into the next stage of the plan. As a large ball of roiling energy formed in Broly's arms, I use **Instant Transmission** to get back into attacking position. Beerus is a mass of glowing energy, his rage higher than anything I'd ever seen. Regardless, I kept up the pressure. He had the advantage, but I had no plans to let him keep it.

He blocked both of my punches, a snarl ripping through the air as his tail slaps me across the face. I use the extra momentum to turn, catching him in the face with my elbow, ascending back into **Rose** to combine another two hits into the assault. I can feel the creak of the bones in my hand as I hit him again, and again, blocked, dodged, and used every ounce of strength and will I had. With a pop I was several hundred feet below, my hands cupped in front of me. There was a roar as Broly released his attack, a ball of energy so bright it lit the night sky like a sun. It contained three times the energy I had in my own body and was the largest attack this Universe had ever held witness to.

' _And I'm going to make it bigger._ ' I thought as the screeching whirr of my own attack filled my ears.

The ball of energy slammed into Beerus, sparks flying, filling the air for miles around. I could feel him slowly overpowering the attack, just as I expected he would.

"Now Broly!" I yelled before another pop of air had me just feet behind Broly's **Planet Crusher**.

This was the penultimate moment of this battle. If we could pull this part off without a hitch, I felt we had a better chance than not of beating, perhaps even killing, Beerus. With a flick of my energy, I release the **Kll-Beam** I had built, the attack slamming into, and combining with, Broly's **Planet Crusher**. The attack grew and grew, and I could feel Beerus on the other side falling back, instead of gaining ground. Behind me, I could feel Broly's energy swell, an ocean of energy building like a tidal wave. This next part was going to hurt like a bitch, potentially cripple me, but I could tell it would make all the difference. The gargantuan attack in front of me heaves before a massive beam of black energy shoves it away into the atmosphere high above.

" **Kaio-Ken!** " I yell, the ability doubling my Power Level to 88T instantly.

I could feel the energy swell within me, pouring off of me like water as I pop back into existence just a foot from Beerus, my fist already reared back. His hands still occupied by the beam he's used to shove our attack away, he has no defense when I reach him. I feel his head literally flex from my attack, launching him away from me, my blazing form following right along. I can tell he's starting to take us seriously, our all-out assault making him realize that we're a real threat. I can tell this because when I reach him, he blocks my kick like it's nothing, his follow up attack so quick my timing is off and I take it hard to the chin. I'm able to tank it though, and we quickly trade blows back and forth.

"I see you've finally found some strength, brat!" Beerus yells, catching me knee but missing the haymaker I threw.

"Fuck you!" I reply, pushing as much of my energy into my limbs as I can.

 **Super Saiyan Rose Kaio-Ken** is a killer. A recent development after showing all of my forms and abilities to Broly, I'd only managed to hold it for 25 seconds the first time before I fell into a coma for 48 hours. The second time I ended the ability after 30 seconds, and still had to eat a Senzu Bean afterward, otherwise, I risked passing out. How the hell Goku could handle it for as long as he did, I have no idea. I'm almost certain that if I tried holding it for that long I would literally die again. With all of that being said, I was at nearly 45 seconds, and I hadn't dropped dead yet.

' _Just a few moments longer_.' I think as I block a tail strike that would have crippled me.

I quickly glance back towards Broly. Broly is about thirty feet behind me now, off slightly to the right. His Aura is still, almost frozen around him, pressed against his skin like a tight suit, the bright green almost seeming to vibrate as it's intensity increases. Where before he was a star in the night sky, now he's burning brighter than the sun. I can literally feel the heat from where I'm fighting.

' _Three...Two...One!_ ' I think, blocking another strike aimed at my throat.

There is a roar behind us, an almost guttural scream of rage and anger as Broly seems to literally explode. I use **Instant Transmission** to dodge the shockwave of energy, popping back into existence on the far side of Broly after it passes, dropping **Kaio-Ken** and shoving a Senzu Bean into my mouth in nearly the same motion. My vision wavers instantly, flashing so hard to black that I'm pretty certain I'm dying. I feel every bit of energy leave me, but chew the Senzu Bean anyway. With a burst of energy, and an alert telling me that I've earned another Zenkai, my vision snaps back into focus in time to see Broly transform once more.

His mass triples, his body so different from before that he appears to be a different person entirely. Gaining about 3 feet in height, and 150 pounds of pure muscle, Broly is the epitome of Saiyan strength. The fact that he's still in **Legendary Super Saiyan God** form is just a bonus. The most telling thing, however, in regards to his newfound strength, is that even Beerus has a wary look on his face. He glances at me before his eyes settle on to Broly, the real threat an obvious choice for his attention. With **Kaio-Ken** , my Power Level was 88T, and I was more than holding my own against Beerus. As he was now, Broly's Power Level was at 241T and growing at a massive, yet steady rate. I could only be glad that Broly was on my side.

I blinked, and Broly's massive fist was slamming into Beerus's stomach, doubling him over and possibly breaking something. The crack of the Universe shattering from the force of the blow almost music to my ears. I ascend back to **Super Saiyan Rose** , watch for the perfect opening, and with another push back into **Super Saiyan Rose - Kaio-Ken** , I throw myself back into the battle. My kick slams into Beerus head, launching his body back into attack distance for Broly, whose giant hand snags him from the sky by his foot, yank him down onto a rising knee that Beerus manages to get a hand between, but it does nothing to stop the attack. Broly rears back, slamming another fist into Beerus that throws him back my way, where I flip over and hammer fist him down towards the planet.

With two pops, I appear at Broly's side and grab his shoulder, the second pop has us appearing far below, Beerus form dropping quickly towards us. In sync, I bring my hands together in front of me, a roiling mass of energy snapping into existence between them. Beside me, the world flashes between green and real color, as he forms his own attack. What feels like minutes is only seconds, and we're ready to end this once and for all.

" **Kll-Beam!** "

" **Eraser Cannon!** "

We release our attacks as one, the attacks, green and pink, swirling around each other like the helix of DNA, the tip a mass of coalescent energy. High above, Beerus seems to right himself, but it's far too late to begin a defense. Where before I said our combined attack was the largest the Universe had ever seen, it was now to be replaced by this. The combined might two of the strongest being in the Universe, all aimed at one insufferable ass. The attack slams into Beerus high above, hesitating for a moment before swiftly swallowing him whole, carrying him off the planet.

 **Combat has ended!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Beerus - Lvl 39**

 **7,250,000XP**

 **286,000XP/11,000,000XP**

 **+7,250,000XP**

 **7,536,000/11,000,000XP till Lvl 26!**

I drop **Kaio-Ken** again, munching on another Senzu Bean as my vision flickers. I feel my Power Level go up again, and a quick check tells me I gained a point in **Battles** and another god powered **Zenkai**.

"It's over Broly, we got him," I tell him from where I'm kneeling.

As Broly begins to respond, my attention is torn away by a sudden alert on my HUD.

 **Combat has started!**

 **Enemies:**

 **God Of Destruction Beerus - Lvl 39**

 **27,250,000XP**

My eyes widen before I look up high into the sky. Larger than the sun appears in the sky, a boiling ball of black destructive energy appears high above. I can sense the energy held within it, and I know all is lost. Even combined, even with every ounce of energy within our bodies, we simply do not have enough to stop that attack.

"Broly, I'm going to use **Instant Transmission** to grab everyone I can. Give me some of your energy!" I yell, reaching my hand out to Broly.

As Broly reaches out to grab my hand, there is a flash of white as a figure appears above us.

"Whis?" I ask, stunned.

He raises his scepter, a beam of bright white blasting out, catching the planet-sized ball of energy within its grasp, before sucking back down into the scepter as though it never existed. A moment later, Beerus appears next to us, looking more battered and bruised than I'd ever seen him. His hair was burned along his right side, down to the skin that was broken and cracked in places. Blood leaked down from various open wounds.

"Whis, what is the meaning of this?" He yelled the moment he appeared.

"My Lord, we talked about this. Killing them would defeat the purpose. You promised you would hold your temper!" Whis replies.

"W-well...that is, I…" Beerus says, looking down sheepishly. "They were asking for it!"

"Be that as it may, you promised me you wouldn't go too far." Whis answers back.

"Fine fine...I'm sorry Whis." He says sullenly.

"Don't apologize to me, my Lord. It's the Saiyans you nearly killed." Whis says, almost laughing.

"WHAT? You don't expect me to apologize to-to them?!" Beerus yells back.

"HEY!" I yell at them both, getting their attention. "I don't know what the fuck you think is going on here, but we are in the middle of a death match. As much as I appreciate the interference, Whis, this fight is between us. So thank you for saving my planet, my race, and my _life_ , but I'd like to see this to the finish."

"Hmm...A deathmatch? Goodness no! This is a test, Kll, and I dare say you and your friend here have passed." Whis replies, openly laughing at me. "Wouldn't you say, my Lord?"

"Hmmph. Barely, at best…" Beerus answers, looking anywhere but at us.

"Come now, surely they did much better than even you expected?" Whis asks.

"Fine, they pass. They'll be the last two members of the team." Beerus replies.

"Oh joy!" Whis almost screams, his elation clear for everyone.

"Excuse me?" Broly asks, as he finally drops down to his base form. "Team for what?"

"For what? Why, the Universal Tournament!" Whis replies.

I blink once, twice, thrice.

"THE WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: IT IS TIME! Time has passed, and we've slipped right into it. A few chapters back, I told you all that the final saga was coming. It has arrived at last. Welcome, one and all, boys and girls...to the Universal Survival Saga.

The Rules!

Universes 1 - 4 will have up to three fighters.

The teams will fight a battle royale, with the winner being granted their every wish.

All Universes that have their full team eliminated, will be erased from existence.

God's of Destruction are barred from entering, as are all immortal creatures.

It's time to bring this story to the end, my friends. It's been a long time coming, and I've enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you all have too! I also hope that you can stick with me to the end, as I have quite a bit planned to go. Let's call it three chapters? Until next time, this has been Klldarkness.


	45. Chapter 40

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Beginning To An End...**

* * *

 _ **238 Pre-Age**_

 _A ripple travels across all of Time and Space. It travels as a wave would, in a pond of normal water. The tiny creatures that live in this pond barely notice its passage. It doesn't affect them, that they would notice. It doesn't change their daily pond life. Yet, their life is irrevocably changed by the ripple. Time, Space...both are torn asunder, cast into the ever-unfolding multi-verse._

 _ **Plant: 238 Pre-Age**_

 _There is a momentous twisting of the fabric of time and space, as every line of fate is twisted into place. The Universe is irrevocably changed, as Chilled lands. There is no Bardock to confront him, no Bardock to change the future. No warning from Chilled to his family, no fear of a "Super Saiyan" to be carried on for generations. A thousand years from now, born of a single change, the Universe would shudder._

* * *

 **Age 783 - Planet Saiyan**

Beerus was busy stuffing his face, ignoring our presence completely, while Whis gave us the rundown on the situation.

"Explain it to me again?" I ask, holding my forehead from a massive headache I had.

"There are 18 Universes, Universes 1 through 12 are what we call Twin Universes. They each have a Universe that matches them. Universes 13 through 18, however, are special for more than one reason, none of which matters in this context. Suffice it is to say that they are clones of the lower Universes, and leave it at that. We are in Universe 15." Whis explained, pulling up a diagram from his scepter before continuing. "Over 1000 years ago, there was an unknown event that had catastrophic repercussions. Within each Universe, there are also alternate realities and alternate timelines. Due to this unknown event, Universe 15 split into six different timelines. The Kais have investigated, but no cause has been found."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with this Tournament?" I ask, finally following.

"The King of All, while omnipotent, is not always paying attention. He has, however, become aware of the situation, and plans to rectify it. In three months time, five of the timelines will be erased from existence, along with everything inside. The remaining timeline will become the official timeline of Universe 15." Whis replied.

"So the tournament is to determine which timeline survives?" I ask, "You said only four groups of fighters though?"

"That's correct on both. Timelines 1, and 4 are already dead. Something happened within them, and all life was wiped out. They are already chosen to be wiped out. All that remains is to choose which of the remaining four timelines will become the official timeline." Whis explained.

"Who is to be the third member?" Broly piped up from beside me. "You mentioned each timeline will have up to three fighters, and that Kll and I would be two of ours. Who is our third?"

"None of your business," Beerus says from where he's eating. "You'll see them on the day of the tournament, and not a moment before. And I don't think I need to tell you what's at stake here. You three lose, we're all gone. Everyone you know and love gone."

"Yeah, we get it...So what next? We train, and wait, and see what happens?" I ask.

"Well, we do of course want our chances of winning to be the best. So, if the two of you are willing, you may come with me to train." Whis offers.

"What?!" Beerus roars, "Whis, you can't be serious! I won't stand for it!"

"Now now my lord. You know that it's for the best. If we don't present as strong a team as possible, we're likely to be wiped from existence." Whis explains in his calm voice.

"Fine!" Beerus says, looking at the both of us. "Don't expect me to help. You'll be training them alone."

"What exactly is your problem, asshole?" I asked, quickly standing up. "Ever since I met you, you've been the biggest dick in the Universe! You came hunting for me, remember!?"

Whis and Beerus both appear just inches from me, Beerus's fist held lightly in place by Whis, barely an inch from my skull.

"Lord Beerus, please. Killing him would hurt our chances. His question is valid, you know." Whis says, before letting go.

"Fine, brat. You want to know why I dislike you?" Beerus says, snarling. "Because you're nothing, you're a joke. Do I have to rely on you to win, to save my own life? I've been watching you for years, and if it wasn't for the help of others, you'd have died over and over! You have the balls to sit there and ask why I don't like you when your friend put up more of a challenge than you ever did?"

"Fuck you Beerus. It's so easy for you to sit there and act like I'm nothing, but what about you? How old are you? How many years of fighting do you? I'm barely even 16!" I reply, standing up. "You were just a weak little kitten at my age, so where do you get off complaining about _my_ strength?!"

"A weak kitten?!" Beerus screams in rage, "I could have crushed you as an infant, you useless monkey!"

With a crash my fist is blocked several inches from Beerus' face by Whis's Scepter, my bright pink Aura blazing around me. Behind me, Broly has pushed into **Super Saiyan God** , prepared to back me up. Whis spins his Scepter, knocking me back towards Broly who catches me instantly. Beerus appears in front of us, his tail slamming across my face knocking Broly and I back several feet. I reach deep within, pooling my energy, preparing to use Kaio-Ken again when Whis appears between all three of us.

"Stop it you three. My lord, don't antagonize the Saiyans. As infuriating as you find them, they are currently our only hope of survival. Instead, we should be working to help them. And attacking him after I stopped his attack was very unsportsmanlike." Whis says calmly.

"I don't give a damn, Whis. These idiots need to learn, or this tournament is going to _devour_ them. If it weren't for my own life being on the line, I'd let them die." Beerus replies.

I grit my teeth, before replying, "I'm going to make sure you regret that."

Beerus glares at me before turning to Whis, "Grab the Saiyans and let's go. We have three months, and they are going to need every bit of it."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **Earth - 87 Days Later**

With a pop, Broly and I appear on the top of what was once before, Kami's Lookout. With Kami no longer alive, I wasn't quite sure what to call it. I motioned to Broly to stay where he was and continued on without him. I could sense Moori deep within, but no one else. With what I had in mind, I felt it best that I alone approach Moori. It took me a short while to make my way into the bowels of the Lookout, but I managed to find Moori in the end.

"Hello Moori," I say as I approach him.

He's sitting on a small stool, hunched over a book that is spread open on the table in front of him. He looks up momentarily, before looking down again and turning the page.

"Kll...Welcome back." Moori says, but not looking back up at me.

"I'm sorry Moori, for everything that happened to you. My race has caused you a lot of pain and suffering. I know I can't fix it, not truly, but I want you to know that those responsible for your imprisonment are dead." I tell him.

"Hmm…" He hums, before closing the book and finally looking up at me. "I don't blame you, Kll. I'm old, as you know. I have seen much in my lifetime, and through that, I would say that I at least have gained some measure of wisdom. Wisdom dictates that someone who endangered themselves to save you, who used their final wish to bring you to safety, couldn't be blamed for what has happened to me."

"Thank you Moori," I tell him, and then join him at the table.

"Will you tell me all that has transpired?" Moori asks.

I nod and begin my story.

* * *

"I see. So they betrayed you as well…" Moori says, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that you had to suffer as well, Kll. And that the Dragonballs under my control went on to cause so much pain."

"I've come to accept that the Saiyans were never good people. Some were shining examples of humanity, but on the whole, they were exactly what they always were. A race of warriors, for whom fights to the death was the norm." I say, shrugging.

"So what brings you here, Kll? Surely you didn't come all this way to apologize to me?" Moori asks, "You friend has been standing outside for quite a while. I don't want you to keep him waiting."

"My main reason for being here was to apologize. There is a lot going on, and this may be my last chance to make peace with those I've hurt. I wouldn't feel right leaving it like that." I tell him, "But you're right in that it wasn't the only reason I came."

"Tell me what you need, Kll," Moori says, looking at me.

"As you know, Kami sealed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three months. It should have about 8 months ago. There is a fight coming, and Broly and I need every bit of strength we can get. I'd like for us to spend a day within, to give us that extra year of training. We're going to need it." I tell him.

"I see...Well yes, the seal on it broke quite some time ago. I see no reason you can't make use of it. I must admit that while I've mostly ignored it, I am quite curious as to what it contains and how it works." Moori replies, standing up. "Let's take a look?"

I nod and quickly follow after him. I make a quick trip to grab Broly, and we meet at the entrance to the Chamber. Moori grabs the long handle and tugs it open, the hallways filling with blinding white light. Our eyes quickly adjust, and we step in, taking a look around at the central building.

"Oh my…" Moori says, looking around. "This room is actually infinite in all directions except downward. How peculiar..."

"This is the room that turns a day outside into a year within, Kll?" Broly asks, looking around as well.

"That's right. Once the door is closed, it's completely separated from that dimension." I tell them.

"W-what's this?" Moori gasps, from over near the bedroom.

I turn and quickly make my way over to him, spotting what had surprised him.

"Those are the black star Dragonballs. They were made by Kami's original form, but he realized that they were too dangerous to be used." I explain.

Seven palm-sized golden orbs rest on a dias, a large stone dragon wrapped around the base to tower over them.

"Yes, I sense that. They badly misuse the power they generate, and it causes the planet they are used on to self destruct." Moori replies, waving his hands over it.

"You can sense all of that?" I ask in surprise.

"I can. I was trained by Guru himself. Kami didn't know as much about the Dragonballs as I do, so I can see how this mistake was made." Moori answers.

"Can you destroy them? Kami said he wasn't strong enough to destroy them himself after he split." I ask, walking around the side of the dias. "Though...How do they still exist when Kami is dead?"

"Destroy? No. The power contained within these is nearly on the level of the Dragonballs created by Zalama." Moori replies. "I think he transferred them to me before the attempt at reintegration was attempted. I can sense them, now that we're in the same dimension as they are.

He waves his hands over them a few more times, before turning to me.

"I may be able to fix them though. It will take quite some time, but I can study them and find out." Moori announces.

"How long?" I ask.

"At least a few months. Perhaps as much as a year." Moori explains, turning back to the balls. "I know that you mentioned a fight is coming, so they won't be useful for that, but afterward they will still be usable."

"Well...I guess it's a good thing that a year passes in the Chamber, while only a day passes outside?" I ask, hopeful.

Moori pauses in his hand waving, before turning back to me in stunned silence. A moment passes.

"Well yes, that would work."

* * *

 **One Month Later**

"Broly, I'm going to head off," I tell him after a quick morning warm up.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to fly out into the void for about a day. I've got a few things I'd like to try, and I'm worried they'll be destructive. Too destructive to be anywhere near our only exit." I tell him.

"I see. Then I shall see you when you return." Broly says, before heading back towards the central rooms.

"Tell Moori I'll be back, will you?"

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Broly's massive fist slammed into the ground, just barely missing me inches as I flared my energy around me to give me a buffer. With a push I moved into Kaio-Ken, the red tinging the pink and making our Power Levels much closer than before. I zipped in, my leg cocked back for a kick aimed at his midsection, but he manages to catch it I bring it home. For a moment I assume he's going to throw me to the side, but a look of immeasurable rage comes over his face. With a scream, he slams me into the ground once, twice, with a third on the way. His Aura explodes as he rears me back again, his Power Level jumping higher than I had ever seen before, and I know that in moments I'm going to die.

" **Kai-Ken! Times 10!** " I yell, a jolt of pain rushing through my body as my Power Level multiplies.

I rip myself out of his hand as time slows down around me, twisting in place to slam a kick into the back of his head that instantly knocks him out. He drops to base form, and slams face first into the ground. I drop to base form as well, swiping away the alert telling me I'd gained experience, and popped over to Moori so he could heal Broly and I.

"What happened man?" I ask after we've both been healed.

"I don't know...it was like my old rage. I couldn't stop it. Everything was red, and I could see what I was doing, but I wasn't able to stop it." Broly replies.

"Shit...Alright, we can't let you use that form anymore. As strong as it makes you, the chances of you going berserk is simply too high. I'm sorry Broly...looks like it wasn't permanently healed as we thought." I tell him.

"Kll, I need that power. I can't keep up, or train with you to help you get stronger, without it. I'm not strong enough to activate your game thing otherwise." Broly pleads. "If I go crazy, just knock me out again."

"You know that that could permanently hurt you, right?" I ask.

"I know. But it must be done."

* * *

 **Earth - Moori's Look Out**

The door to the chamber slid open, bright white light filling the hallways for the first time in over a day. I step out, the transfer from the higher gravity of the Time Chamber, and Earth's gravity making me feel practically weightless. Broly steps out behind me, looking around in wonder, with Moori bringing up the rear.

"Did only a day truly pass outside of the Chamber Kll?" Broly asks.

"Yes, almost exactly one day. We still have two days before Whis comes for us." I tell him.

"Shall we head out to the platform?" Moori asks from behind us.

We make our way out, and head over to the center, where Moori motions with his hand and seven golden balls float down to rest together. Every 15 or so seconds, they pulse with white gold energy, an almost inaudible ringing following pace. Where before the balls housed black stars and the normal set had red stars, the stars on the face of these were as bright white as the marble they lay upon. I would have liked to have made these wishes when I had longer to enjoy the fruits of our labor, but Moori suggested that using them in an alternate dimension would likely cause issues.

"You're certain they are okay to use Moori?" I ask again.

"I'm certain of it Kll. After I figured out that the pedestal they rested on was the model for them, making the needed changes was almost easy. They are safe to use at last." Moori replies.

"What are their limits?" I ask, looking down at them.

"Well...I'm not sure they have a limit. I do not believe they can kill someone, or create an entire Universe, but they are almost unfathomably strong," Moori tells me, "I imagine you could wish for just about anything."

"Do you know how many wishes?" I ask.

"Two or three. They are so powerful that I can't be certain." He answers.

"I see...Alright, I'm ready then. Summon him, Moori." I reply.

"Rise, Saisei! Rise, and grant our wishes!" Moori chants, as the balls begin to pulse and ring even more.

An explosion of light launches high into the sky, as thick and wide as a city block, twisting and wrapping around itself. I fly up, looking down at the forming dragon as the light coalesces into golden white scales. A roar so loud that it shakes the heavens calls out, as his head forms at the end of his infinite body. Dwarfing the lookout, Saisei's head made it look small by comparison. His body so long that it disappeared past the horizon as far as I could see, enough that I expected he wrapped around the entire planet.

" _ **I am Saisei...Speak your two wishes…**_ " He rumbles, so loud that my ears nearly bleed from the force of it.

I look down and see that Moori is on the ground, clutching his ears. I need to make this quick.

' _Shit...only two wishes. I had hoped for three...Still, there is some good that can be done with just two wishes._ ' I think, before calling out to Saisei.

"Saisei! I wish that the Saiyan Paragus be brought back to life, whole and in good health, at this location! I wish that Broly's issues with rage be removed entirely, without a detriment to his strength, power, or abilities! That he always be in control of himself!" I call out to Saisei.

The gargantuan dragon's eyes light up, brighter than the sun, so bright that I have to cover my eyes as well.

" _ **Your wishes have been granted...farewell!**_ " He announces, before exploding into sparks of light.

The sparks cascade down, swirling around like a vortex into the Dragonballs far below. As the energy flows into them, they slowly fade into grey balls but don't move an inch. I land on the lookout far below, immediately helping Moori to his feet where he sets out to heal his ears. There is a white glow behind me, and out of the corner of my eye, I see that Broly is glowing as well. A tall Saiyan steps out of the glow in the center of the lookout.

Paragus looks around in confusion, the transition from free spirit to life a jarring one. He spots Broly, and a look of stunned wonderment crosses his face.

"B-broly? I-is that you?" He asks, stumbling slightly in his direction.

"Father...Yes…" Broly replies, tears forming in his eyes as he rushes forward and hugs the man.

"Broly! Son...my god it's been so long!" Paragus whispers, holding his son for the first time in 35 years.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Broly begins.

I motion to Moori to follow me and give some space to them.

"Kll, that was a good thing you've just done," Moori tells me, once we're near the entrance to the Lookout.

"I know. He deserves it, honestly. He's fought against his nature long enough, I think. He shouldn't have to struggle to be a good person. I know also that his biggest regret was killing his father, and that was something I could fix." I tell him.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't three wishes, Kll. It's not an exact science, dealing with something that powerful." Moori says, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Moori. Bara would understand why I didn't bring him back." I say, leaning against the wall.

Broly and Paragus make their way over to us, and Broly makes introductions.

"This is my friend Kll, Father. He is the strongest of our race and our current King." Broly says, motioning to me. "And this is Moori, he is an elder Namekian."

Paragus looks slightly askance at me, before bowing. "My King, I thank you for all that you've done for Broly and me."

"No need to bow, Paragus. Broly deserved better, so I'm trying to make amends." I tell him.

"Thank you Kll...I feel as though a fog has lifted. I can't fully describe it." Broly says. "I wish I had more time with my father, but we need to leave soon."

"No worries, Broly. Use the chamber. It'll give the two of you a year to spend together before we need to go save the timeline." I tell him.

"Are you sure? You don't want to use it again?" Broly asks.

"No Broly, go spend time with your dad. It's been long enough."

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan - 48 hours later**

Broly and I are standing atop the Palace, counting down the seconds till Whis arrives. With a flash of white light, Whis appears a dozen or so feet from us, right on time.

"Kll, Broly." He says in greeting. "Are you two ready?"

"We are," I reply, as we both approach.

"Excellent. Grab ahold my shoulder, and we shall go. It'll take us a few minutes to arrive as we need to pass into a different dimension, but we'll be there shortly." Whis says.

"Alright, let's do this."

And with another flash of light, we were gone.

* * *

A/N: And we're back at it again with another chapter of Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth! I hope everyone is having a good time, and salivating in anticipation of what's to come. Next chapter! The Tournament begins, and we meet our new foes and a teammate?! Will Kll, Broly, and the mysterious newcomer be strong enough to win against enemies from other timelines? What secrets are left to uncover?! Find out next time...on Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!

A/N 2: Shout out to HaiseKanekiV2, and his story "The Game of Life: Dragonball Edition". I've been talking to him, and helping him develop the system used, and how best to work the Frost Demons transformations, and I've gotta say the story is coming along. If you're interested in reading a spiritual spin-off, go check it out!


	46. Chapter 41

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Introductions and Information**

* * *

 **Grand Stage - Dimension 0**

We appeared in a flash of white light atop a platform floating in the sky. Around us, I could see four other platforms in the distance, each an equal length from each other, and from the central platform. The outer four platforms were pyramids, the top point pointed downward, allowing us to stand on the flat side. The central platform was circular, and seated upon it were four thrones, four Zeno's, and four Grand Ministers. My eyes went to each of the three other platforms, and from this distance, I could see others standing upon them, but I couldn't sense anything from them. I looked around at our own platform, noticing Beerus sitting on the white granite bleachers, his hands beneath his chin, his elbows resting on his knees. Sitting next to him is someone I've never met before but is clearly a Kai.

I try using **Observe** but nothing shows up at all. My HUD is still functioning, and a quick check shows that the **Gamer's Mind** is still active, but for some reason, **Observe** isn't working. I file that away for the moment and continue looking around at everyone on the platform.

"Whis?" I ask, getting his attention. "Where is our teammate?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Whis replies, brandishing his Scepter. "How silly of me to almost forget. One moment while I collect him."

The Scepter flashes, the gem on top seeming to open into an infinite expanse. From within, for but a moment, I'm able to see a world that doesn't exist. There is a loud crack, an explosion of light, and standing before me is someone I never expected to see again. Rage consumes me, and for a moment I lose all control. My fist slams into Whis's Sceptor, which he used to quickly block my sudden attack. Where before it would have stopped me instantly, I actually manage to push past it, giving me a second attempt at attacking. I feel a hand grab the back of my armor, yanking me back.

"Kll, stop!" Broly says, holding me back. "We need every bit of help we can get."

Ignoring him, I turn back to my foe. "How are you still alive!?" I yell, rage consuming me.

"Why, I survived thanks to you, Kll." Majin Buu replies, a smirk spreading across his entire face.

"You see, when you first appeared on the battlefield, you cut off my head, and launched it away. What you clearly did not understand, is that as long as a small piece of me survives, I can regrow the rest of my body." He replies, before reaching down and ripping off his own finger.

He tosses the finger to the ground, which quickly grows into another Majin Buu.

"We are separate entities, with separate thoughts. If I die, he lives. If he dies, I live." The new Majin Buu says. "When you cut my head off, and it regrew into another me, it didn't come to join the fight. It took the time to absorb a few of your race before the explosion that killed the original me destroyed the planet. I was a good distance away by then, and so I survived the explosion."

The first Majin Buu walks up, placing a hand on the second one's shoulder. He's absorbed into the body of the first. He then continues on.

"I awoke sometime later on a wild planet. I was quite happy to be alive, as I was sure the explosion was killing me." Majin Buu explains. "Since then, I have seeded every planet I have landed on with a piece of me so that I will live on forever."

"Y-you what?" I ask, taken aback.

"That's right, Saiyan. I learned my lesson the first time. I am not all-powerful, as your friends showed. I can still be destroyed...but now, no matter how much of me you destroy, there is still a piece of me out there hidden away." He replies, laughing. "I have to make the decision consciously to have a piece of me regrow, or die. Then a piece at random will grow into another me, and continue on."

"You knew about this?" I asked, turning to face Beerus. "Is this why you locked me from Otherworld?"

"Partially. North Kai realized he was still alive immediately. I removed him and his planet so you would have no way to find out. He never had a chance to tell anyone else, so I don't think Shin ever knew." Beerus answers lazily.

"In fact, Kll, a piece of me is on your new planet. What is it called? Planet Saiyan?" Buu says, laughing in my face. "I've just woken it up. While we're all here, it's going to absorb the entirety of your race, one by one, for the insult they dealt me last time."

"I'm going to kill you, Majin Buu. Piece by piece, I will end your existence. As for the piece on Planet Saiyan? I can promise you that it will find itself facing a far greater challenge than you did last time." I reply, shaking with rage.

"Leave it be, brat," Beerus says, waving his hand at me dismissively. "Win the tournament, and then you're free to do as you please."

"I'm going to-" I start, but am interrupted.

" _Excuse me? If I may have everyone's attention, please?_ " I loud voice rings in our ears.

I turn to face the central platform, as our own platform begins to float inward. They come to a rest a few feet away from the central platform, the other three platforms floating on either side of our own. From here, I get my first look at who I'm up against. Where I had expected maybe Jiren, Goku, and Vegeta, like in Dragonball Super, I was very much surprised by what I saw. The platform on our right side has Whis, Beerus, Shin, a Namekian and…

"Bara…" I whisper, seeing my friend standing there.

To my left, two other platforms. The closest has Whis, Shin, an unknown Frost Demon, and some type of monster. Tall, nearly eight feet tall, covered in golden scales and spikes. No Beerus, however. The furthest one, perhaps the most surprising of all, has an unknown Saiyan, Sanna, and Majin Buu. I tried sensing their energy and using **Observe** , but neither seemed to be working. I could sense the energy of those on my platform, but no one else.

' _On our platform...Wait a fucking minute!_ ' I think, whipping around to face Whis and Beerus.

"Where the fuck is Shin?!" I growl, stalking forward.

"Shut up, idiot! The Grand Minister is trying to talk to us." Beerus hisses at me.

"Answer the question!" I growl back.

"Kll, please," Whis says, looking at me. "I'll explain in a moment, just be pat-"

" _Is there an issue here?_ " We all hear from the near front.

We all turn, seeing one of the four Grand Ministers staring at us.

"No Grand Minister, everything here is quite all right," Whis replies, bowing.

" _Very well._ " He replies, before floating back to their group. " _In thirty standard minutes, the Timeline Tournament will begin. Until that time, I'd suggest getting to know your timeline counterparts. At the end of this, they will no longer exist._ "

At these words, I see several of the others move off together, while I whirled around to face Beerus and Whis.

"Where is Shin?" I ask as Broly steps up beside me.

"I'll answer this, Lord Beerus." The fat Kai says, approaching the group.

"And who the fuck are you?" I ask brusquely.

"I am Daikaioh, Grand Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Saiyan. Shin and his attendant Kibito are no more. They were derelict in their duty and were removed for it." He says, before turning back to Beerus. "Really Lord Beerus, you shouldn't let them talk to you like that."

"A-are you serious?" I ask, nearly taking a step back. "All they did was help me?!"

"That's right brat. I told him you were to receive no help, and he disobeyed. After Whis found out that Daikaioh's energy still remained within Majin Buu, it was simple enough to extract it and bring him back to life." Beerus replies.

I can feel my anger rising again, but I know that right now there is nothing I can do about it. I start to reply but am interrupted once more.

"Hey, new guy?" A voice calls from another platform.

I turn around to see the unknown Saiyan calling to me.

"Come join us over here!" He says, waving me over.

I consider ignoring it for now but realize that he called me 'new guy' and my curiosity is peaked.

"I'll be back, Broly. Feel free to talk to some of the others," I say, before hopping into the air and landing on the other platform.

I land a few feet away from the Frost Demon, the Namekian, and the Saiyan, and move over. I look at all three warily, finding it highly unnerving that I can't sense their Power Levels.

"Hey new guy, what's your name?" the Saiyan asks.

"It's Kll…" I reply.

"Kll? No, I mean your real name?" He replies, laughing.

"Real name? I don't follow…" I answer, confusion setting in.

"Yeah, your real name? You're a gamer, right?" He asks.

"...what?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight...all three of you are Gamers as well, and you've all three played through multiple times?" I ask. "That's bullshit! You've got a huge advantage."

"I mean, yeah, I guess." The Saiyan who turns out to be named Mike replies. "But only me, really. Logan here is at a huge disadvantage, and you don't have to worry about fighting Dan this time around at all."

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning to Logan the Namekian.

"So man, let me say, one day, you're going to have…" He says, looking off into the distance for a moment before twitching. "An idea. That idea is going to seem amazing. But it isn't, and it won't be, and it'll actually really fuck you up, okay?"

"I...uh...Mike?" I ask, looking back at the Saiyan.

"Well you see, Logan here decided that he'd try playing a Namekian on the next playthrough, as he'd learned that he could absorb other Namekians much like Piccolo did with Nail." Mike answers.

"That's right...but you see, you absorb enough of them AND THE life energy somehow keeps them going," Logan says, twitching after nearly every word. "They're all still in there, talking, screaming, begging me 'please please let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out'..."

He trails off, continuing to whisper to himself.

"Okay, what the fuck?" I ask, "Is he saying he absorbed all the Namekians? All of them?"

"That's right, Billy. I'd suggest we all learn from his mistake, and not repeat it." Dan says, finally speaking up.

"What did Mike mean that I wouldn't need to fight you? Aren't you participating?" I ask.

Dan smirks, his tail flicking slightly. "No, I won't be participating. I killed Beerus during this playthrough, and Whis made me the new God of Destruction. So while you won't be facing me, you will be facing my...Champion, so to speak."

"The monster thing?" I ask.

"Pfft! The monster he says." Dan laughs. "Do you truly not recognize him?"

"Uh, not really?" I reply, looking over at the giant of a beast. "He's mildly familiar I suppose…"

"It's his first playthrough, Dan, remember? He probably hasn't made that mistake yet." Mike says, before turning towards me. "That's Omega Saisei, the Gold Star Dragon."

"...Okay, again, what the fuck?" I exclaim, "What the hell have you guys been up to?"

"BUT I WOULD LET YOU OUT IF I COULD I SWEAR I WOULD! I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!" Logan screams out suddenly, startling us all. There is a moment of silence before we continue on.

"Us?" Dan laughs, "What about you? How did you get Broly on your side? I've played through five times, and not once did I manage that! And I've tried everything!"

"Broly?" I ask, getting nods in return. "He came to us on Planet Vegeta after Sanna went mad. Some other things happened, and eventually, we became friends."

"Interesting...I always leave Planet Vegeta in my first year now, so I must miss that event." Mike says.

" _Excuse me, everyone?_ " One of the Grand Ministers says. " _It's time for the battle to begin. Please return to your group, and await transport to the arena floor._ "

"Hey, Billy!" Mike says as I turn to leave. "Win or lose, it's just a game, alright? It's hard to learn that on your first playthrough, as we all know. We all eventually end up back here for the Tournament, so just do your best, and don't lose heart. Either way, we'll see you again eventually. There seems to only be about 20 of us, from what I've seen, so we'll meet up again someday."

"Thanks, Mike, see ya in a bit," I reply before I fly back to my platform.

* * *

"What did you talk about Kll?" Broly asks as I land near him.

"Those three I spoke with are like me...the video game ability," I reply, looking down at the expanse of land far below. "Be wary of the Saiyan, the Namekian, and the Dragon."

"Is the Dragon like you as well?" He asks, looking at him.

"No...He's like Omega Porunga but created from the Dragonballs Moori fixed. He's going to be insanely strong." I answer. "Did you talk to anyone?"

"Yes...I spoke with my daughter." He answers, pointing slightly across. "In their timeline, she married Bara, and took over the Saiyan Empire."

"Oh? That must be the timeline Omega Porunga spoke of." I reply. "Why isn't Bara here?"

"Majin Buu absorbed him, much like he did in our own timeline. Sanna wants him dead like you want our version dead." Broly says.

"Makes sense," I reply. "Did you learn anything else?"

"The Saiyan on their team, the video game player?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask as well.

"He is like me." Broly answers. "Sanna says that he has almost perfect control of the Legendary Form, but can still lose control at times. That's why they both don't have tails. She said that he told her that attempting to use the Oozaru form would kill them, and most likely a large part of the galaxy."

"Shit, alright. At least that tells us it wouldn't work for you either." I reply.

" _It's time. Good luck, and may the best Timeline win._ "

With a flash of white light, we were on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Planet Saiyan**

A small blob of pink, no larger than the eraser on a graphite stick, stuck to the side of a transport container begins to wiggle. After several moments, it quickly expands until it's the size of a tall humanoid creature. Another few seconds, and his features color over leaving a fully functioning copy of Majin Buu standing in the heart of the new capital. He smirks, looking left and right, wondering where he should begin. He senses a life form nearby and quickly heads that way. As he steps out onto the busy spaceport, a loud klaxon begins ringing. First in the local area, and then swiftly outward.

' _I wonder…_ ' Majin Buu thinks, peering around.

As he heads towards the largest group of energy close by, a bright blue blur smashes into him, knocking him back and through several containers. Another blue blur, another smash, and he's high up in the air, his face dented, confusion running rampant.

As soon as he face heals, he yells, "Who would dare!?"

"I would, Majin Buu." He hears from behind him.

He whips around, spotting a female Saiyan about 10 feet away. The most striking thing about her is her glowing blue hair and Aura.

"Who the hell are you?" Majin Buu asks, considering his options.

"My name is Lucia, Majin Buu. I'm part of the Planet Defense Force. PDF for short." Lucia says, cocking her head to the side. "You know, you're not as strong as I thought you would be."

"How dare you...I can sense your strength and you're barely ten percent stronger than I am." Majin Buu replies.

"Oh?" Lucia exclaims. "You can sense God Kai?"

She looks puzzled for a moment, before continuing. "I guess that makes sense. You're technically as old as the Universe, and who knows who all you've absorbed."

"Either way though, it doesn't matter that I'm only a little stronger than you, because I'm not alone." She says, as three other blue blazed figures join her in the sky. "Our new King made this group to fight off Beerus if need be, but killing you will be a nice bonus for his return."

Another two figures, then five, then more and more and more, till the sky around them was filled with hundreds. In the end, Majin Buu didn't stand a chance.

* * *

A/N: It all ends here...A final battle, to determine which Timeline shall remain. Will Kll triumph? Has he lucked out, and managed to reach levels that his competitors have not? Or will their prior experience make this an easy fight for them? Kll has beaten the odds before and pulled out amazing victories from the cusp of defeat. Will it be enough? Find out next time, in the exciting finale to Dragonball! Super GT Rebirth!

A/N 2: There will be an epilogue chapter after Chapter 14. For those that want full understanding, keep reading below.

Book 1: Dragonball: RPG Rebirth - Chapters 1 - 32(Chapter 27, with the Interludes, and the History of the Universe chapter)

Book 2: Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth - Chapter 33(Epilogue to RPG Rebirth and Interlude for Super GT Rebirth) - Chapter 46(Plus Ch47 Epilogue)

Book 3 will start with the Epilogue that I post as Chapter 47, and be its own post to FFnet.

Something else I'm considering is holding a twitch meetup, so you all can come and talk to me, ask questions, get clarification on things, etc after I post the finale. If you're interested in that idea, feel free to mention it in your reviews for this chapter. If enough people are interested, I'll make it happen. Maybe even with face cam? We shall see!


	47. Chapter 42

**Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sometimes the end justifies the means...**

* * *

With a flash of white light, we were on the battlefield. I'd like to say that with the sense of finality that it deserves. With a final flash of light, we were on the battlefield. Suddenly my ability to sense energy was back in full force, and I was nearly bowled over by the massive Power Levels already shooting sky high. One thing that struck me hard was the lack of indicators for the battle starting, or the pop up telling me their levels. While I could sense their Power Levels as they were, without more information I had no way of telling how strong they could really be. I could only imagine whatever powers the Zeno's are using for this tournament are messing with the **Gamer** Ability. Sensing the Dragon close by, I make my decision.

"Broly, let's focus on Omega Saisei!" I yell, slamming my energy up and up.

With a sharp crack, the air around me compresses and shatters like glass, the pressure we've created warping the laws of physics. Majin Buu is launched away from us while the ground around us churns like liquid. My Aura goes pink, while Broly's shifts into a luminescent green. I narrow my eyes at the color change but ignore it for the time being. Like soft fabric, my body is coated in the pink energy for a moment, before it to shatters away to reveal my **Super Saiyan Rose** form. I lock on to massive alien energy signature and throw myself into the air. Broly's blazing form is right behind me, his **Legendary Super Saiyan God** form a beacon of light.

The landscape of the battlefield is almost like a biome border. Part mountain, part forest, part plains, it's like it was cut from another world, and paste into place solely for our use. I can sense Saisei on the other side of the smallest mountain, and consider how best to surprise him. With the slightest shrug, I slam right through the mountain, a crack slicing through it at an angle. Broly follows right behind me, his energy carving a hole twice as wide as the one I left, causing the mountain to begin sliding down. I can feel a battle begin nearer the plains where Timeline 6 was at, but I ignore it in favor of my goal.

I break out into the open air, Omega Saisei floating just a dozen feet in front of me. His massive form is stoic, arms crossed, a look of boredom fixed on his face. He reacts almost sluggishly, perhaps out of boredom, perhaps out of apathy, but he barely blocks my opening hit. Aimed at his face, he slaps it aside with his forearm. I use the momentum to bring my knee up, and that catches him full force in the face. Broly appears on the opposite side, but Saisei seems to finally be ready for us. His already impressive Power Level jumps up above our own, and he reacts much faster than before. Broly and I were over 250T at this point, so having him equal our Power Levels was disconcerting. He blocks my kick, catching it midair, as he ducks a nasty punch from Broly on the other side.

He tries to swing me out, but Broly brings an elbow down on his arm, knocking me free. Using **Instant Transmission** , I pop a few feet back and rush back in. Another pop and Broly and I have changed places, a palm full of energy slamming into Saisei's back. At the same moment, Broly's body expands massively, slamming his arm across Saisei's front in a passable clothesline. Flipping end over end away from us, I rush after him. However, as soon as I get close his Aura explodes around him, a mix of black, white, and gold. Righting himself immediately, he manages to catch me off guard with a hard punch to the gut that launches me away.

' _This isn't going to be close to easy…_ '

* * *

 **Platforms**

As the fighters were transported down to the battlefield, high above the platforms for each timeline floated over to each other, melding together to form one long one. Three Beerus, four Whis, three Shin, one Frost Demon, and one Daikaioh. It almost sounds like the beginning to a dumb joke, but it was actually a collection of the strongest beings in the Universes.

"Ummm...If I may ask Lord Daikaioh...what happened to my counterpart in your timeline?" One of the three Shins asked.

"He was removed for not doing his duty, Supreme Kai." Beerus from Kll's timeline replied.

"I suppose that makes sense...Perhaps we should all share information on the going on's in our respective timeline?" Another Shin offers. "They are clearly wildly different, and that information may help us do our jobs better. One of us will remain in the end, after all."

"Oh! That's a splendid idea, Supreme Kai." Another Supreme Kai says.

"Wait!" Another Beerus asks. "How the hell did you kill me in your timeline?"

The frost demon glances slightly at Beerus before smirking and looking back down at the battlefield.

"Tell them the story Whis." He orders.

"Yes Lord Zero, of course," Whis replies, before turning to face the audience.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"Hello, Sanna…" Bara says, looking over at his long-dead wife.

"Bara...I know you're not really _my_ Bara, but that doesn't stop my stomach from filling with blood-sucking ape-flies." Sanna replies, looking longingly at Bara.

"You know, I once said that to someone else, and they told me that on their planet, they say Butterflies," Bara replies. "I don't know what those are, but it sounds better, I think."

Sanna laughs, before walking over and hugging Bara. He hesitates, before hugging her back. A moment passes as the explosions of battle around them increases and decreases, like the roar of waves at the beach. At once they pull apart, with Bara hopping back about 10 feet.

"Are you ready?" Bara asks.

"Majin Buu told me that if we win this battle, he will release you from inside him. As much as you look like him, I have no choice but to go all out here." Sanna replies.

"I killed the Majin Buu in my timeline after he absorbed you," Bara says, as a white aura forms around him.

Sparks of bio-electricity form around Sanna's body, her muscles quivering and pulsing as she starts to ascend into her **Legendary Super Saiyan** form.

"Did you ever fight me at my full strength?" Sanna grunts out, as her body rapidly expands, her hair spiking bright gold, her pupils fading away.

"I did, yeah. Several times." Bara replies, watching her transformation complete.

"Then you know you can't win," Sanna says, before dropping into her fighting form.

Bara frowns for a moment before his hair spikes golden, his white Aura getting spikier and outlined in gold. Bio-electricity sparks around him, a mixture of energy coating his body.

"If you beat me here, stay away from Mokimi," Bara warns, dropping into his own battle form. "He's a monster unlike any other."

* * *

Majin Buu of Timeline 2 slides out from under several tons of rubble, where he had crashed after his teammates powered up. He reforms and finds himself face to face with another Majin Buu, one that isn't made from a piece of his own body.

"I see." He says, cocking his head slightly. "Do we fight for dominance, or do we fight...together?"

As one, a smile stretching from ear to ear forms, maniacal laughter echoing across the landscape. They both agreed…

' _They will regret forcing us here..._ '

* * *

Mike lands heavily where he sensed Logan, seeing his friend crouched down, clutching his head in pain.

"Logan!" He says, rushing over. "Are you okay?"

"No! I CAN'T EVEN THINK! These fucking voices are so unbearably loud. Always screaming, always begging!" Logan replies, not even looking up.

"Shit. Alright, look, this is weird to say, but do you want me to kill you?" Mike asks. "Sanna should be able to take care of your Bara quickly enough, so you'll be awake at the title screen in just a moment."

"I-I…" Logan says, his eyes opening wide. Wider than they ever should, his eyes practically bulging out of their socket. "Kill me Mike."

With no hesitation, Mike sends a bolt of energy into Logans chest, piercing his heart. He drops to his knee, clutching the hole, before collapsing onto his back. The air around them seems to get heavier, a feeling of deep oppression coating every surface. Mike spits, the taste of copper filling his mouth. Static electricity builds up and sparks several times.

"M-mike…" Logan says, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. "M-mike, s-s-something is…"

Logan starts stuttering, his body shaking and bulging before shrinking back down to normal. He opens and closes his mouth, as though he is trying to say something.

"M-mike, run."

* * *

My pink Aura is coated with a deep red for a moment as I push into **Kaio-Ken** , my body flexing almost unnaturally as I bend forward at the waist, my leg arching up to kick Omega Saisei in the chest. Broly has moved into his **Legendary Super Saiyan** form, his buff body coated in the glowing green of his God form. His massive hand wraps around Saisei's arm, yanking him back towards me. I form a small blade of energy around my hand, hoping to slice Saisei's head off, when a massive explosion blinds me, burning the last image I saw in my mind.

I manage to right myself, homing in on Saisei's energy. Realizing he's just as blind as I am, and that I won't get another chance like this, I increase the size of the energy blade coating my hand and point it in his direction.

 **Lucky Shot Activated! 0.71%**

My eyes widen in surprise at the alert, a feat I'd gotten years ago, mostly ignored as it had never activated, showing its usefulness at last.

* * *

 **Platform**

There is a blinding flash of light and heat, an explosion of energy that is barely held back by a now visible shimmering energy field. Two of the Shins gasp in surprise, while all four Zeno's cheer. Zero the Frost Demon hops to his feet, and quickly makes his way to the edge of the platform, glaring down into the bright light.

"Shit."

* * *

The light fades, showing my blade of energy has sliced through Omega Saisei's chest. I assume it's missed whatever it has that counts as a heart as it isn't dead, it's hands wrapped around the blade sticking out of his chest.

"Sorry, Saisei," I whisper, before shoving more energy into the blade.

It expands instantly, spreading open like a blazing spherical net of energy, slicing him into pieces as Trunks did to Frieza. Broly follows up with a blast of energy, each of the small pieces being blasted away into dust. High above, a loud gong reverberates across the arena.

* * *

 **Platform**

" _Timeline 5 has been eliminated._ " One of the Grand Ministers says.

One of the Zeno's waves to the others, before he fades away, taking Zero, Shin, and Whis with him. Beerus from Timeline 2 glares down at Kll and Broly in the arena.

"They had better win this." He says, before swallowing heavily.

* * *

Sanna's massive fist slams into the ground, barely missing Bara as he dodges another one of her attacks. Mixing **Super Saiyan** with **Potential Unlocked** was a struggle, even more so using **Super Saiyan 2**. It was hundreds of times easier than using **Super Saiyan 3** for any long period of time, as the stamina being used was almost negligible in comparison. Time slowed to a crawl, allowing him to slip past her grasping hand and kick her under the chin snapping her head back. With a pop, he used **Instant Transmission** to jump 10 feet back, dodging her follow up.

"You're strong Sanna, I'll give you that," Bara says after he touches back down on the ground. "But my Sanna was stronger. I don't want to kill you, but to win this thing I will. Will you let me make it easy for both of us? I don't want any version of you to suffer."

Sanna hesitates before her body starts shrinking. "You're much stronger than I thought you would be. Stronger than my Bara was, last I saw him."

"I'm sure he would have reached these heights before long. I doubt any version of me would ever be weak." Bara replies. "Thank you for powering down."

"Will you make it quick?" Sanna asks, her voice whisper quiet now that she's in her base form.

Bara begins to reply when two things happen faster than he can react to. Sanna's form is engulfed in blazing red fire, her body disappearing in a flash of movement. At what seems the same time, arms wrap softly around his neck and head, wreathed in flames.

"Goodbye, my love," Sanna whispers in his ear, as her sleeper hold tightens.

Bara struggles, trying to break free, pushing as much of his energy as he can into his limbs. As a last ditch effort, he tries ascending to **Super Saiyan 3** , but his body can't handle mixing it with **Potential Unlocked** , so he loses control of both. With no other options available to him, he closes his eyes and lets everything fade to black.

' _Goodbye...Sanna…_ ' He thinks, his final thoughts on her.

A minute later Sanna lets his body drop to the ground, a dull thump the only sound accompanying it. She drops to her knees, the red Aura dropping away as well, as she sobs over the lookalike of her husband.

"Sanna!" She hears from across the area, getting her attention. "Help!"

* * *

Mike was covered in burns from the earlier explosion but was fighting against it regardless. He wasn't sure what had happened to Logan, but the Namekian was doing things he didn't think was possible. After the explosion, where Logan had once laid, now three identical Namekians were there. Mike had of course seen the **Multi-Form** technique, but that technique split the Power Level of the user. As far as he could tell, Logan's Power Level hadn't changed at all. If anything, it had gone up.

Even then, this wouldn't be an issue for him. While Logan was strong, even with three of him, Mike's Power Level was dozens of times stronger. The real issue was that every time he killed one, that body would split into two more copies. Like the Hydra of earth legends, for each head he took, two more took its place. 17 Logans now stood before him, attacking him from every angle, overwhelming him with sheer numbers.

"Sanna!" He yells, sensing Bara die. "Help!"

Sanna slams into the ground next to him a moment later, sending several of the Namekians flying. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know!" He replies, blasting another Namekian, causing it to split in two. "Just help me kill them!"

One of them launches at her but is met in mid-air by a blast that engulfs him completely. Sanna's Aura turns back into fire, while Mike's hair and Aura flash red as well.

"I think we need to kill them all at once!" Mike yells, kicking one so hard it almost turns into a paste.

Sanna nods, before bringing her palms together, releasing a wide beam of energy that decimates all the Namekians on her side. As the smoke clears, over 30 Namekians are forming.

* * *

"Should we help them?" Broly asks, watching the fight far below.

"No, let them handle it," I reply, watching the battle rage. "We should find the other Majin Buu, and destroy him. That would only leave Mike and Sanna, which I'm pretty sure we could actually beat."

A blast of energy is swatted away by Mike, arching upwards to slam into the shimmering energy field protecting the platform. I look down at the rest of the battlefield, spreading my senses out to try and find Majin Buu.

"I don't sense either of them," I tell Broly after a moment. "I can't help but feel that that doesn't bode well."

"Do you think that they were both destroyed while we fought Saisei?" Broly asks after opening his own eyes.

"I...don't know."

* * *

 **Platform**

"What do you mean that's not interference?" One of the Beerus argues. "That team has over 100 fighters!"

"My Lord, they are the same person, the same energy. They are only one fighter…" One of the Whis replies.

"S-should we not do something about that?" One of the Shin asks. "I'm not sure how it's happening, but they are creating mass and energy. Timeline 3 is quickly becoming unstable."

" _No, let it be._ " Timeline 3's Grand Minister says. " _If the Timeline collapses, that's one less Lord Zeno will need to erase_."

The remaining Shin, previously silent, finally speaks. "Timeline 3 is already lost."

"What do you mean?" The first Shin asks.

"The Namekian has split before. He went mad over a decade ago, absorbing the remnants of his species, and making wish after wish on all three sets of their Dragonballs. Right now, as he fights down below, thousands and thousands of copies of him war and ravage the Universe." Timeline 3's Shin replies. "There is almost no life left after his warpath. I tried repeatedly to get Beerus to step in but…"

"But it's not my job, as I told you multiple times." All three Beerus say, before locking eyes with each other.

All eyes return back to the battlefield.

* * *

"Sprout! We can't keep this up forever!" Sanna yells, dodging a wave of Namekians.

They had been at this for nearly ten minutes and tried just about everything. Even mass attacks that destroy them all did nothing.

"Alright, fly up!" Mike yells, launching into the sky, Sanna following right after him.

As they reach a hundred feet, Mike's energy doubles, his hair turning bright putrid green, his form rapidly expanding. Sanna is launched away by the sudden increase in pressure.

"What the fuck…?" She whispers, seeing him transform.

He spins in place, a sphere of energy encapsulating him, spinning faster and faster till he's nothing more than a blur within the ball of energy. Below, the Namekians are rallying, beginning to rise into the air as one mass of being. With a roar, the ball of energy starts shooting off little motes of energy that cascade down, slicing into the horse of Namekians as they come up. More and more energy flows down, slicing through more Namekians, going on to kill another Namekian. The mass attack seems to hold off the horde, slowly pushing them back and to the ground.

"Sanna!" Mike yells from within. "I'm going to pulverize them. Use your best attack, and finish them off!"

Another pulse of energy, smaller motes of energy flying down like a waterfall, turning the collection of Namekians into paste. Sanna raises both hands above her head, filling her palms with a ball of energy nearly four times her size.

"Now Sanna!" Mike yells, his orb of energy collapsing around him.

With a woosh, she throws the ball down, it's size increasing several times over as she's no longer in contact with it to control it. It slams down into what remains of the Namekians, some already starting to reform and split, a deafening explosion following suit.

* * *

 **Platform**

"Look out!" One of the Shins yells, covering his face.

The explosion far below roars upwards towards them, being halted by the shimmering field of energy.

"You needn't worry, Supreme Kai." Whis of Timeline 3 says. "This field blocks all energy and beings that are not divine. While some of them have access to God Ki, they themselves are not divine beings. Their energy can not break this seal."

"Oh!" Shin replies. "I am quite thankful. Those Saiyans are throwing around a massive amount of energy."

"Hmmph. Even so, the only ones in danger would be you and Daikaioh." Beerus huffs. "None of the remaining fighters are strong enough to even bruise anyone else up here."

"Quite right Lord Beerus." Whis replies.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sanna asks, looking at the Saiyan she knows as Sprout.

He's huffing, having burned through a lot of energy with that attack. Add on ascending into **Legendary Super Saiyan** while using God Ki, and he was almost exhausted.

"Yeah...Holy shit!" He whispers. "That was insane!"

Sanna smiles, nodding. "I agree. He seemed to be almost immortal, but that would have been against the rules."

"True. Still, I don't sense…"

* * *

Far below, trillions upon trillions of Namekian cells were splitting, splitting again, attempting to recreate the host of their entire species. A slurry of Namekian cells binding together, growing, reforming, reaching for the sky above.

* * *

"Kll?" Broly asks, glancing over.

"Yeah...Yeah, _now_ we should help."

* * *

Several blasts of energy take out small chunks of his body, but they regrow almost immediately. He climbs to his feet, looking around at what is almost unfamiliar landscape. His mind is clear, no whispers, or screams. Another blast of energy slams into his chest, knocking him back a step, leaving a small bruise. He rubs at the spot before another blast cuts across his cheek. On instinct he swats at some sort of insect buzzing near his face, his mind clear but filled with confusion.

* * *

"Look out!" Mike yells as Logan's massive hand swipes at Sanna.

Sanna barely manages to dodge, blasting another small chunk out of Logan's neck before it immediately heals. Another swipe, faster than before almost clips her, the wind from the attack sending her spinning like a top. She manages to right herself, but her vision is blocked by a massive shadow, another hand descending towards her to end her life.

* * *

"Brol-!" I start, but he's already moving.

I can't say if it was fatherly instinct or just who Broly was, but in less than the time it took for me realize what was happening, and prepare to tell Broly no, he had already made his move. As the hand came down to swat Sanna from the sky like a gnat, Broly appeared in a loud pop of energy, pushing her out of the way. He curled up as best he could as the hand slammed into him, launching him into the ground far below, the resulting crash loud enough to make my teeth hurt.

"No!" I screamed, releasing a boiling column of energy into the massive Namekians chest.

The blast slams into it, pushing it back, but not doing any obvious damage. I know I need to get to Broly now if I'm to save him, so I push into **Kaio-Ken x10**. A massive upwelling of power floods into my beam, slamming into the things chest and carrying it backward. It crashes down on to the remains of the mountain, flattening it, a several inch deep hole burned into its chest. I drop, burning energy to get to the ground as fast as I can, shoving a **Senzu Bean** into my mouth to stay conscious, landing in the crater that houses Broly.

Broly's in his base form, gasping for air, blood leaking from everywhere. I lift his head, pushing a Senzu Bean into his mouth which he quickly chews and swallows. I set him back down gently, climbing back to my feet to face our foe. Standing at over 150 feet tall, the Namekian I know as Logan has become a formidable opponent. I don't know what happened, but it seemed that all the copies of him had fused together, each adding another bit of their energy to the whole, till this final version remained. I'd barely managed to damage it by multiplying my Power Level by ten times. I may be able to knock it out or kill it if I used the higher forms of **Kaio-Ken** , but there was no guarantee.

"Kll…" Broly says as he climbs to his feet. "What do we do?"

"What we always do, Broly," I tell him, glancing back over my shoulder. "Hit it with everything we've got."

* * *

 **Mokimi/Logan**

The pain in his chest had faded quickly, the dazed cloudy feeling in his mind only making it easier to ignore. He stumbles to his feet before a sharp pain in his head sends him crashing to his knees.

' _Let us out...let us out...let us out...let us out…'_

Just like before, the voices start faintly, no more than a whisper in the back of his mind. The slow build up till they are so loud you can't even hear is the worst, knowing what is coming.

* * *

The giant Namekian grabs his head, screaming. The screams are so loud the ground shakes beneath us all. Mike and Sanna land next to Broly and I, and I consider killing them both here and now to make things easier for us after we deal with Logan. I glance at Broly, but I can tell from the look on his face that killing them is the farthest thing from his mind.

"Holy shit Billy...how do you have **Super Saiyan Rose**?" Mike asks the moment he sees me.

"What is **Super Saiyan Rose**?" Sanna asks.

"It's a mixture of **Super Saiyan** and **Super Saiyan God** , but it's normally blue," Mike replies.

"I don't actually know. I've never had time to figure it out." I reply, truthfully.

"Well, try to be careful with it," Mike says, looking upward. "The forcefield stops all energy that isn't divine. If you're not careful you might endanger the Zeno's, and they'll erase you instantly. **Rose** is a divine form, so I'm almost certain you can pass through it."

"Wait, really?" I ask. "How do you know they would erase me?"

"In my third playthrough, Zero was doing a min-max game. He was so strong that he broke the barrier, and when the platform broke, they erased him on the spot." Mike explains. "My team won that one."

I point my finger towards the edge, a thin beam of energy shooting off and passing right through the barrier. I consider getting Broly to try as well, but a plan is already forming in my mind.

"We need to finish off Logan." I remind them, as his screams turn to whimpers.

"Yeah...I don't know how much damage we can do to him." Mike says. "This is my first playthrough as **LSS** , so I haven't maxed everything out yet."

"What are you two talking about?" Sanna interrupts. "Playthroughs? Maxed out? How did you know about the barrier Sprout?"

"Ah…" Mike stutters, pausing.

"Don't worry about it Sanna, we've got more important things to worry about," I tell them, pointing at Logan.

He's stumbled to his feet, little rivulets of green blood dripping from his eyes and ears. He looks around wildly before his eyes lock on to our position.

"I'll hold him off," I tell them. "You have 30 seconds to put as much energy into a combined attack as you can. Exactly 30 seconds!"

With a loud cry, I shove every ounce of energy I have out, launching into the sky. The moment before I reach Logan, I slam into **Super Kaio-Ken x20**. The instant strain on my body was massive, my Aura increasing till I was practically a comet in the sky. I slam into Logan's chest, knocking him back a hundred feet, spinning in the air to dodge his massive hand as he tries to swat me like a fly. I fire off a blast of energy, cooking his arm, which wrinkles and falls away only to instantly be replaced with another arm. He releases a blast of energy from his mouth that is thicker than the largest buildings on Earth or Planet Saiyan. I barely manage to dodge, the heat of it burning some of my hair away.

' _A direct hit would have cooked me!_ ' I think, using **Instant Transmission** to get a better angle.

I send another volley of energy into Logan's face, blinding him temporarily, as my time dwindles down. I'd worked hard in the Time Chamber to get my time up with **Super Kaio-Ken** , but all I could manage was 30 seconds with x20. The stress it put on my system was massive. While useful for the Zenkai I'd receive from healing, passing out and nearly dying wasn't a good idea on the battlefield. Broly reascended into his **Legendary Super Saiyan God** form, pumping a massive amount of energy into the combined attack building behind me. I grabbed another Senzu Bean, popping it into my mouth, and jumping into the pocket dimension between time and space.

"Now!" I scream, reappearing in the air behind Mike, Sanna, and Broly.

I bite down on the Senzu Bean while bringing my hands forward and adding a quick burst of my own energy into the massive ball of energy. Together, they release the attack, zeroing in on Logans massive form. With a large jolt shooting through my body, I collapse to the hard ground behind them, losing **Super Saiyan Rose** in the process. I quickly swallow the chewed Senzu Bean, everything fading back into view as I manage to catch it before I passed out.

"Kll!" Broly yells, grabbing my attention. "Help!"

I push back into **Rose** , appearing instantly by his side, and adding more of my energy to the attack. The ball of energy is fed by a stream coming from all four of us, but Logan is holding it in place with his bare hands. We can smell his burning flesh, but I can already tell this isn't going to be enough. He's simply too strong, too large, and his regeneration is far beyond a normal Namekians.

"Kll! You need to do it!" Broly yells, his eyes locked on the attack ahead of us.

"I can't!" I yell back, pushing into **Super Kaio-Ken** , adding even more energy into the attack. "You know that!"

Logan is being pushed back, his massive feet digging in and tearing up the ground. With a mighty heave, he pushes the ball back, energy filling his hands as he starts fighting back in earnest.

"Do you have any Senzu's left?" Broly asks, sweat pouring down his face.

"I...no!" I yell back, my stamina draining rapidly.

"Then you know it has to be done!" Broly replies, glancing over at me for the first time since this struggle began. "If we don't, I will die either way."

"Broly…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Do it Kll! I won't be able to hold this forever when you let go." He says, before turning back to concentrate.

The energy Logan is pumping into his own attack is absurd, and that's coming from me. Even our combined energy isn't enough to end this, and I can tell. I don't care if Mike and Sanna die, but Broly has long since become one of my best friends. Two choices, neither of which will guarantee victory, but could potentially kill us both.

* * *

 **Time Chamber**

Broly's eyes flutter for a moment before popping open and staying open. His eyes focus a second later before he turns his head to face me.

"Kll, what happened?" Broly asks as I help him to his feet.

"You nearly transformed," I tell him. "I had to cut off your tail to stop it."

"I see...I didn't look at your fake moon, I promise." Broly replies, feeling his missing tail.

"I know, Moori saw. It's a good thing I hadn't looked yet and he saw you start transforming. We may have all died from the power you were putting off so suddenly." I reply.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Broly asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know. I think it's because of your tail." I tell him.

"Will…?" Broly asks,

"It will grow back. I had Moori heal you specifically so it would grow back. Losing well over half of your power wouldn't be good for you."

* * *

I reach over, grabbing Broly's arm, and use **Instant Transmission** to pull us free of the blast zone. As we reappear a good distance away, I see the beam of energy wash away Mike and Sanna together. Keeping my hold on Broly's arm, I rear back and throw him as hard and fast as I can away from me, my left arm going up and forming a cup. A small ball of energy appears, pulsing with energy. I rear back and throw it high into the sky, squeezing my fist together causing it to expand.

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

 **BLUTZ WAVES DETECTED!**

 **TRANSFORMATION IMMINENT!**

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

The alert starting chiming instantly as the waves of energy starting washing over me. I could only hope that Broly was far enough away as I turned my eyes skyward.

* * *

"Oh my…" Timeline 6's Shin says, leaning forward in his chair. "That's unexpected."

"What's the problem now Supreme Kai?" Beerus asks, chewing on a sandwich.

"That Saiyan just transformed into a giant ape," Shin replies.

"Yes, they do have that ability. Though, I don't believe they use it anymore. The other forms they have are much more versatile." Whis explains, watching the proceedings below.

"Yes, I'm aware Whis. But why is it...pink?"

* * *

Broly crawls out from under a large expanse of rock that had landed on him as he crashed down, doing his best not to look at the glowing orb in the sky. He can feel the energy of it hitting him, but it's not quite as strong as he remembered before.

' _It must be a distance difference._ ' He thinks, watching the battle unfold.

He knew that Kll didn't have control of his Oozaru form, even more so when he used it in conjunction with **Super Saiyan God** and **Rose**. The size difference was much less than before, with Kll's Oozaru reaching Logan's waist. Every swing of his fist or blast of energy from his mouth was taking chunks out of Logan. However, each bit of damage was healed away, leaving the giant Namekian perfectly fine. Kll was close to 100 times as powerful now, but he couldn't direct that power well enough to destroy the Namekian.

With a roar, Kll manages to rip the arm off the Namekian, tossing it aside, before jumping onto the Namekian and bring it to the ground. They roll around, punching, blasting, and in Kll's case, biting each other, but it was clear that with all that power, Kll could not win this fight. The giant Namekian manages to get on top and begins to pound down onto Kll.

' _I'm too far away to support with energy attacks...If I get to close, I'll most likely die._ ' Broly thought, desperately trying to find a way to help.

"I...I have no choice." Broly says, moving forwards into the light.

* * *

I was aware of a pressure on my arm, my vision filled with red, an all-encompassing rage. The red was fading, my face burning with pain, as everything cleared. I was unsteady, heavy, off balance.

' _Where?...What?..._ ' I thought, trying to get my bearings.

The pressure on my arm increased, drawing my attention at last. A massive green hand held on tightly, squeezing and shaking my arm. I followed the hand to an equally green arm until it reaches a massive body. Red eyes stare back at me, a face that is almost recognizable.

"Broly?" I ask, staring in the bright green-furred face of my friend.

"Kll...relax…" He says, releasing my arm, his voice rumbling.

I look down at my body, nearly blinded by the bright pink. My cloudy mind clears, and I realize what's happened. A flashing alert gets my attention, my mind fully at attention.

 **Control Unlocked!**

 **+40 EM**

 **Form Unlocked - Super Saiyan 4 - Tail Required**

 **Form Unlocked - Super Saiyan 4 God - Tail Required**

 **Form Unlocked - Super Saiyan 4 Rose - Tail Required**

As soon as I saw it, I felt it. My body was rapidly shrinking, a red-pink haze filling the air around me as my body shrank down and down till I only six feet tall. I say only, but I was actually half a foot taller than normal. My body was mostly covered in pink red fur, my large hair even larger, hanging down to mid-back and sides over my shoulders. It was as bright pink as my **Rose** form but spikier. The Power coursing through me was unreal, a number I didn't even know staring back at me.

Broly was shrinking as well, perhaps seeing me doing it triggering the transformation for him as well. A blast of energy engulfs me but feels no hotter than a slight breeze on a warm day.

"I'll be with you in a moment," I say, release a blast of energy that melts Logan's upper body away.

I fly gently over to Broly, who floats in the air, looking much the same as me. His Aura and fur is darker green, but his hair is the luminescent green of his Aura.

"The wish…" I say, realizing how it had changed.

Broly nods, before looking towards Logan who is finally reforming. "Shall I?"

I nod, before turning my face upward. As strong as Logan is, I have something else to take care of.

* * *

Far below, one of the Saiyans releases a blast of energy that destroys the Namekian completely, down to the atoms that powered it.

" _Timeline 3 is defeated._ " Timeline 3's Grand Minister announces.

"But wait!" Timeline 3's Shin says, interrupting. "Mokimi may have been destroyed here, but he still lives elsewhere in the Universe. He's not yet defeated!"

" _It matters not. Timeline 3 has no more fighters here. We have lost._ " The Grand Minister replies, nodding at his contemporaries.

The Zeno from Timeline 3 nodes, fading away, taking Shin, Whis, Beerus, the Grand Minister, and the rest of Time 3 with him.

" _Two Timelines remain._ " Timeline 2's Grand Minister says, looking downward once more.

"Where did Kll go?" Beerus asks, glaring downward.

"I'm right here." Comes a voice behind them.

* * *

They all whip around, eyes widening at my appearance.

"What are you doing up here?" Beerus asks angrily at the same time the remaining Shin asks, "How did you pass the barrier?"

I ignore Shin, my eyes meeting Beerus's eyes as I grin openly. "I told you once Beerus, that I would make you regret everything. Killing Shin, attacking me, even forcing me to fight in this tournament. Barring me from Otherworld? Hiding away my friends? I'm here to make that a reality at last."

"Regret?" Beerus asks, getting to his feet. "You're strong brat, but still not strong enough to beat me. Get back down there and finish this battle or you'll have even more to regret!"

"You're close Kll, but not quite," Whis says, stepping in between us. "Please finish the tournament so we can all leave. You'll have plenty of time to fight Lord Beerus later."

I glance at Whis for a moment, before my eyes settle on Beerus once more.

"Eh...How about fuck you instead?" I say before **Instant Transmission** carries me away.

I reappear just inches from Daikaioh, my hand already against his face. The blast of energy I release erases his head but misses everyone standing behind him.

"No!" Beerus cries out, collapsing to his feet, clutching his chest. "Whis, reverse it! Reverse it!"

"My Lord...I'm sorry. We're outside of time here. I can't reverse it…" Whis replies, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Regret that," I reply, before popping away again.

Beerus collapses to the ground, all of his energy leaking away. A moment later, he too fades away.

" _Whis?"_ The Grand Minister asks.

"Yes, father?" Whis replies, staring down into the arena.

" _You have one standard year to choose a successor to God of Destruction if your team wins._ " He tells him.

' _I think I may already have one in mind._ ' Whis thinks, eyes still facing downward.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Broly asks as I reappear next to him.

"I killed Beerus," I replied matter of factly. "Sanna's group is still up there. I think their Majin Buu is still around."

"How shall we track them down?" Broly asks. "I haven't sensed them."

I ignore the question for the moment, shifting between **Super Saiyan 4 God** and **Super Saiyan 4 Rose**. Both felt rather easy to use, with about a twenty percent difference in power between the two. **God** had my fur a darker red, with my hair following, while **Rose** had the standard fur, pink hair. It was almost funny, with Broly being bright neon green, and I being neon pink.

I point my palm at the ground, an absolutely massive amount of energy forming in my palm. I glance at Broly, who nods at me, agreeing that vaporizing the entire landmass is the correct choice.

"Stop!" We hear, both slowly rotating towards the voice.

Majin Buu stands before us, whole and complete. His energy is gone completely, unable to be sensed.

"Which Majin Buu are you?" I ask. "My timelines, or the other?"

As soon as he even begins to reply, my hand is already up, a blast of energy wiping him out, not even leaving dust behind. It's cathartic to finally kill Majin Buu, a sense of relief passing over me. There may be many more pieces of him sprinkled all over my Universe, but I would have time to track him down. Not a piece would remain if I had my way.

"Is that it Kll?" Broly asks, watching the platform above us.

"I think so?" I reply. "Unless Majin Buu left another piece here somewhere. Since they haven't announced our victory, I assume he's still alive."

Again I point my palm at the ground, ready to erase it from existence when I spot something I wasn't expecting.

"Mike?" I say, pointing downward.

He's crawling his way out of the rubble, his body burned and covered in bruises. His left arm hangs at an unnatural angle, showing that it's broken in at least two places. With a mutual nod, Broly and I land near him.

"Wow…" He says when he sees us. "How is that even possible?"

Broly and I meet eyes before turning back. "Which part?"

"Both!" He replies, coughing and covering his mouth. "He's the **Legendary Super Saiyan**. Oozaru should have killed him, let alone **Super Saiyan 4**! Not only that, but you're both mixing **Super Saiyan God** with it. No one else has done that so far. You're both almost as strong as Zero in his final golden form. I mean...really close."

"It doesn't matter man. We've gotta end this, and you're all that's left." I tell him.

"All that's left? Is that your Majin Buu then?" He asks, pointing behind us.

I whip around, looking for Majin Buu, already realizing that I've been played. I duck down, a kick brushing through my hair just barely being dodged. The white outline and grey hair and eyes quickly tell me that this won't be as easy as I'd hoped.

"Ultra Instinct?" I ask, meeting Mikes gaze.

"I thought I'd have to defeat Zero this time, so I went all out," Mike says, as his body finishes healing. "I really am sorry. If I hadn't gone this far, you'd actually be certain to win this."

"I take it you ate a Senzu Bean when you coughed?" I ask, dropping into my fighting stance.

His Aura sharpens, blurring away before his fist in sliding past my face, just barely missing me as I duck sideways. I bring my knee up, trying to catch him in the stomach, but one of his hands are already in the way of the attack. A blast of energy flies through the air, nearly touching my face to slam into Mikes side. He spins away, his foot catching my chin as he's tossed away. To turn being attacked into an attack against me shows just how powerful **Ultra Instinct** is. Moving so quickly that I'm not even sure how it happened, he's gone from landing to slamming his fist in my stomach.

The momentum brings my head down, which I use to slam my forehead into his nose. He was able to lean back, but not enough to completely negate the blow. He leans back almost completely, Broly's leg slicing through the air where he was. Even to my own eyes, which I swear at this point could see faster than light, he leaves an afterimage as he moves. I twist, a kick of his going wide, yet somehow dodges Broly's large hand trying to grab him at the same time. I slide under Broly's arm, and somehow due to the awkward maneuver manage to land a hard slash to his side.

Again though, it seems that every hit he takes gives him another chance to turn his defensive motions offensive, as he hits the ground and rolls, coming up off the ground with a kick that snaps Broly's head back. I throw a blast of energy at his back, but he knows it's coming before I even release it, and manages to duck below it like he's playing limbo.

 **Flash**

He hand comes up as he leans down, a blast of energy catching me in the chest, drilling through and out my back.

 **Flash**

With a sharp yank of my energy, I use **Instant Transmission** to traverse past Mike, appearing next to Broly. The blast of energy that should have killed me spikes through the spot where I was the moment I appear. Mike spins, following my energy signature, pausing for a moment.

"How did you dodge that?" He asks, looking mildly confused.

With a pop I reappear next to him, my hand burning with sharpened energy, attempting to bisect Mike where he stands. His hand intersects my own, slapping the attack aside. My other hand lights up as well, another slash dodged. Slash slash slash, I try to land a single cut, but nothing is making it through the ultimate defense. I can sense Broly charging an attack, but I'm not quite sure how best to hold Mike down long enough to let it hit. Mike follows up my desperate attacks with several shots to my body, one of which I use to cut his arm shallowly. His eyes glance at the cut before with a burst of speed he hits me with four hits in succession that leave me reeling.

 **Flash**

 **Flash**

I gasp in horror, turning on the spot, ignoring Mike completely. With a crack like thunder, I use a good portion of my energy to smash through time and space, trying desperately to get to Broly in time. I slam into a wall of resistance a dozen feet away, moving as though through syrup. I push and push, flaring my energy, but I can see through the thin barrier that holds this pocket dimension together that it was already too late. I had played into their hand, and I wasn't going to get a chance to live with the consequences.

With a shattering like glass, I break through the barrier holding me back, reality orienting around me once me. A massive blast of energy engulfs the area, throwing me back hard, as Broly loses control of his attack. The wall of pink goo encapsulates him, sucking him in, it's ability to grow almost infinitely stopping Broly from escaping. I slam into the ground, rolling before I manage to dig my hand in and stop my momentum. With a lurch, I make my feet, blinded by white light from Majin Buu's transformation.

"Fuck!" I yell, flooding my hands with energy, the last ditch effort to kill this abomination before it can fully absorb Broly.

Like a light switch being thrown, my energy is gone, taken away by a thin blade of energy at the base of my tail. My **Super Saiyan 4 God** form disappears, the loss of energy and cohesion like a blast of arctic water. Mike appears in my face, his knee slamming into my chest sending me flying backward. I crash through a small outcropping of rock, sliding through the dirt and mud, before stopping against some trees. I manage to pull my aching body back to my hands and knees in time to see Majin Buu emerge.

His height has increased, standing at least eight feet tall. His upper body is thick, roiling with muscles reminiscent of Broly's **Legendary Super Saiyan** form. His head tentacle has multiplied, covering his head like thick hair, hanging down and covering his shoulders like Broly's hair as a **Super Saiyan 4**. His aura is bright neon green, but his energy is a mixture of the void from before and God Ki. Mike appears a dozen feet from him, landing lightly on his feet.

"Good job, Buu." He says, before glancing back at me. "I wasn't sure I could handle them both, so I'm glad you were around to follow the plan."

Majin Buu ignores him, continuing to inspect his body. He flexes each hand into a fist, closing his eyes. A pulse of his energy and the entire arena shatters as he pushes his power to it's fullest, the barrier around it quickly following. Little motes of energy drift downward from the shattered barrier, filling the air like blossom leaves, the chunks of the arena floating in place by the magic of the dimension.

"Majin Buu!" Mike yells, catching himself in the air.

Majin Buu opens his eyes, at last, a wide smirk forming on his face. "You mentioned a plan?" He asks, starting to laugh. "Your plan was doomed from the start, Saiyan. It hinged on your timeline's Majin Buu being stronger than I, that our merger would go to him."

Faster than I can see his hand is grabbing Mike by the throat, elongating and slamming him through the floating remains of the arena. Mike scrabbles at the squishy hand, even the massive power boost from **Ultra Instinct** unable to bridge the gap. Majin Buu's Aura grows and grows, filling the air around us with sparks of energy that scorches everything it touches.

"But you were wrong."

* * *

 **High Above**

" _ **Waaaah**_ " Both remaining Zeno's wail, as the platform they sit upon shakes.

Several arcs of energy slap the bottom of both platforms, the stone-like material melting and scorching, tossing them to and fro. One of the arcs slides over the side, heading directly for the remaining Supreme Kai. With a cry, Timeline 6's Beerus jumps in the way, the energy burning his fur and skin on contact, causing him to cry out. Timeline 6's Whis brandishes his Scepter, the gem atop it opening a portal that sucks Shin within, closing quickly behind. With a shout of rage, his dark purple Aura ignites around him, pushing the arc of energy away to where it fizzles out. Beerus rushes to the edge, clearly preparing to jump down to interfere.

" _Do not interfere!_ " Timeline 2's Grand Minister orders immediately.

Beerus stops mid-jump, glaring at him before all eyes turn back down.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Majin Buu's form had changed again, his hair tentacles growing spikier, his body getting taller and more muscular. Knowing that Broly is within, treated as little more than a battery, fills me with disgust. Majin Buu was using his God Ki and his **Full Power Super Saiyan 4** transformation. I glance up at the ball of white energy, and while I have the Blutz Waves indicator, I don't feel the **Super Saiyan 4** transformation. Looks like unlike canon, I simply couldn't transform again without my tail. A glance at my character sheet shows a progress bar marking me at ten percent mastery for **Super Saiyan 4** , and no longer requiring a tail.

' _Fuck...what do I do? What do I do?_ ' I think, glancing at all the potential options.

Mike had finally freed himself and was fighting back, but Majin Buu had him outclassed. It was close, but he clearly had the advantage. I pushed back into **Super Saiyan Rose** , but my Power Level wasn't even close to either of them. I was sure that even trying to attack at this point was a fool's errand. Majin Buu had won… I could at least take solace in that on my next playthrough, I'd ensure Majin Buu was dead long before the tournament. My eyes drifted upwards at the platforms high above. I considered for a moment attacking the Zeno's, maybe getting my timeline erased and taking Majin Buu with me.

Shaking my head, I knew that that wasn't me. I was never one for underhanded tactics or finding workarounds. I went straight forward, I made things work with what I had.

' _And what I have is a lot of energy, and no way to use it._ ' I think, catching glimpses of the battle raging around me.

My Power Level was a hundredth of what it was in **Super Saiyan 4 Rose** , and both Mike and Buu were nearly a quarter stronger than that. I had one shot, one chance, to make this work. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the energy within me, swirling around in my core. With a hard push, I clamped down on it, condensing it, pushing every bit of it that I had into a tight ball of energy. More and more I fed into it, pumping my own energy and the God Ki I had access to as well. Every time my energy refilled, I pumped more and more into it, feeding this swirling ball of energy.

' _It's time…_ ' I think, stretching out my senses.

With a pop, I disappeared, my concentration almost entirely internal. Yet still, with all my practice, I could use **Instant Transmission** in my sleep. A secondary pop and I was in place, Majin Buu's fist held tightly next to my head, Mike's hand squeezing it tightly to stop its movement. Majin Buu's eyes widen, but it's already too late, I've already let go...and with a blinding flash of light, I vanished, my last thought used to close a new alert.

 ***Bing!***

 **Final Atonement Learned!**

* * *

 **Unknown**

My eyes snap open, and I jump to my feet, an infinite white void surrounding me. It reminds me heavily of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but without the increased gravity. I look down and realize that I still have a body. Before when I was at the start screen, it was a black void, and I had no body whatsoever. There was also a pop up detailing my previous life, which is absent now. I look around a few more times, but nothing has changed. I assume that my timeline hasn't been erased yet and that my game isn't over till it is.

"You're an idiot." I hear, causing me to whip around.

"B-bara?" I whisper, my old friend standing just a few feet away.

He looks no different than the last time I saw him, only 15 years old, same hair, everything. The only difference is the halo floating above his hair.

"Hey, Kll...long time no see man." He says, approaching me and pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask after he lets go. "Where is here for that matter?"

"Here?" He replies, looking around. "It seems almost like the Warriors Promise, doesn't it?"

Looking around again, I can't help but agree.

"But...why are we here?" I ask. "Aren't I dead?"

"Baba gave me ten minutes, Kll." He explains. "You're not dead yet, and you've got a chance to win this still. That little suicide blast hurt Majin Buu and that other Saiyan, but it's hurt you worst. Thankfully you'll heal when you wake up."

"Bara, I can't win this. Without my tail, I can't reach my strongest form! Even then, they were stronger than I would be in that form. Absorbing Broly, who was already stronger than me, makes Majin Buu unstoppable."

Bara just shakes his head, sighing. "You've got all the potential you need, Kll. You always have. It won't make you stronger than they are, but when has that stopped you? How many battles have you won from the weaker spot? All of them?"

"I...what are you talking about?" I ask. "I have nothing left!"

"Kll, that other Bara was strong. He was this close," He says, holding his index and thumb close together, "To mixing that unlocked potential form of yours with **Super Saiyan 3**. **Super Saiyan 2** won't do it, Kll. You'll need to go further...As I said, you've always had more than enough potential."

"I...alright. I think I understand." I reply, looking down. "How is it you're always there when I need you, Bara?"

"I don't know man. Maybe I was always meant to help you?" Bara replies.

"You're better than me Bara. You always have been." I tell him, pulling him in for a final hug.

"I know." He replies, laughing.

"Thank you, Bara. If I win this, I'll bring you back to life. I'm not leaving you dead." I tell him.

Bara smiles, nodding. "We're all cheering for you Kll. Now get out there and win this thing."

The world shatters around us, blackness filling my vision.

"Good luck."

* * *

My eyes pop open and I immediately use my energy to reorient myself. Where before there was at least floating rocks, all that remains of the arena is dust. I don't understand what mechanic they are using to hold everything in place, but the bottom of the arena is almost foggy, the dust just hanging in the air. I swipe away the alert telling me that I'd awoken and healed, locking on to two different Power Levels…. Mike was at about 70 percent of what he was before, and Majin Buu was down to half. Mike now had the advantage, but I knew that Majin Buu's ability to heal would stop that from making a difference.

' _I've always had the Potential_ ' I think, shifting into my **Potential Unlocked** form.

Bara said that his other timeline counterpart could use the **Super Saiyan** forms with it and that he was quite powerful because of it. Thinking back, I remember him being nearly twice as strong as my **Rose** form, but that I didn't worry because I knew with **Kiao-Ken** I could take him out if needed. If he could reach that level with his mixed forms, what could I do?

' _Maybe…?_ ' I thought, reaching for that little button.

With a flash, I was filled with power, but I could tell it wasn't enough.

 **Potential Unlocked - SS Unlocked!**

I pushed harder, pushed as hard as I could, forcing more energy out, flooding the air around me with my power.

 **Potential Unlocked - SS2 Unlocked!**

Again I compared, and it wasn't enough. Mike was closer to 40 times my Power Level now, Majin Buu only 30 times, but even I couldn't bridge that gap.

' _He said it wouldn't be enough…_ ' I thought, thinking back. ' _Is that even possible?_ '

I drop back, letting **Super Saiyan 2** go, leaving myself in my base **Potential Unlocked** form. High above, I could sense Majin Buu and Mike finding each other again, a new battle raging. I could feel my power swirling, the mixture of my energies deep within. With a slight twist, like opening the floodgates, I mixed everything together.

 **Potential Unlocked - SSR Unlocked!**

My Aura was pink with a white outline, the transition smooth, ending in jagged lines of energy. My hair looked no different from my normal **Rose** form, but my Power Level was much, much higher. It seemed Bara was right after all, as both Mike and Majin Buu had ceased fighting, having sensed my new Power Level. Compared, I was almost as strong as Mike, who was almost as strong as Majin Buu. With a pop I was much closer, looking at both of them. Mike had some scuffs and cuts, one of which was dripping down his face. Majin Buu had shrunk down, no longer as buff and muscular. He still had the telltale neon green Aura of Broly's god form though.

"You going to help me take Majin Buu out, Mike?" I ask, keeping my eyes on Majin Buu.

His nod is loud enough that I can almost hear it, so I go right ahead and move into my fighting stance.

"I told you Buu, that no matter what, I would find a way to kill you. You may have been able to handle Mike on his own, but with two of us?" I say, pulsing my energy back and forth. "You aren't going to stand a chance."

Majin Buu starts to respond, but I'm already in front of him, time slowing down as every **Potential Unlocked** form seems to do. I slam my palm into his solar plexus, transitioning into an uppercut that lifts him into the air. I bend at my knees as a kick from Mike goes over my head, slamming into Majin Buu's face, throwing him back. It seems that even in my time dilation, **Ultra Instinct** can keep up. I build a blazing ball of energy in my palm, flying up and throwing it like a curveball to catch Majin Buu in the stomach.

As it hits it expands, turning into a mass of spinning blades of energy that slice Majin Buu into pieces. Mike tries to charge a blast of energy to dust him, but the pieces form together and he's already on the attack. His arm stretches instantly to crash into my cheek, knocking me aside. I miss the attack against Mike, but I hear it hit and he cry out. I pull back in and grab Majin Buu's arm as he starts to retract it, yanking him off center towards me. I rush towards his form as he flies towards me, my arm alight with a burning blade of energy. Several bolts of energy fly in, catching Majin Buu in the side and knocking him off course to meet me, so I switch tracks and use the energy from the blade to form another blade blast.

I launch the ball in an arch that I manage to time perfectly to explode right in front of Majin Buu, the energy blades again slicing him into ribbons. Mike has better timing this time, a well-timed blast slamming into the multitude of Majin Buu pieces, blasting them away. At the same time, I feel a sudden swelling of power from the murk below, showing that a piece of him had awakened just fine.

"Left side!" I yell, bringing my hands to bare, releasing a torrent of burning energy.

Mike appears behind me, releasing his own attack into the void below, trying our best to eradicate Majin Buu, and any other hidden pieces. The dust below is broken down even further, the air throwing it up filling the air even more with it. Yet, even as we coat the bottom of this dimension with energy, I can feel more and more Majin Buu signatures forming above us. I release my attack and look up, seeing another blob of pink reforming attached to the bottom of the Zeno's platform. Mike turns as well, his hand coming up to blast this blob, but hesitates as he realizes the same thing I did, that attacking that blob could get us erased.

A moment later a fully formed Majin Buu is with us, attacking us as we try our best to fight back. We've shown we have the energy to destroy his form, but his regeneration is again too much to truly handle. Destroying him, again and again, will only waste energy, and the fact was that we were burning through power much faster than Majin Buu was. I could tell just from sensing Mike, that he was struggling to maintain **Ultra Instinct**.

' _There has to be a way!_ ' I scream internally, ducking a kick from Majin Buu that manages to clip Mike's shoulder on the full rotation.

As Mike is thrown back, his Aura shifts from blazing white back to the light blue of his normal Aura. With a roar, Majin Buu explodes into a blob of pink, reaching for Mike's body to absorb him. With a pop I use **Instant Transmission** to intercept the mass of pink, pushing a bunch of power into my Aura to knock it back. I rush in, igniting my hand blade once more to slice through the pink, my other hand blasting half of the pink goo into atoms. The other half reforms into his body, which suddenly expands back into its muscular form, the hair tentacles sharpening as his Power Level skyrockets. He appears in my face almost too fast to follow, my arms barely coming up to block the punch from his massive fist.

"Papara-pa-pa!" He yells, the air around us taking on a heavy feel.

As soon as I reorient after being knocked away, he is again in my face, both knees together to slam into my chest. One of his hands grabs my shoulder, trying to pull me into his chest that opens up like a gaping mouth. I try to use **Instant Transmission** but immediately find that his spell from earlier is the same one that he used on Planet Vegeta. I quickly coil my energy before releasing it in an explosive wave, a smaller version of **Finale Atonement** that leaves Majin Buu looking exploded and burnt. A blast of energy comes from my right, slamming into Majin Buu's remains, but doesn't have enough power to really damage him. The force does push him away, giving us some much-needed space. I follow it up with my own concentrated blast of energy, push Majin Buu back into the murk below.

Mike is in his **Legendary Super Saiyan** **God** form, but his Power Level simply isn't on our scale anymore.

"Billy, I don't know if we can do this!" Mike yells flying over to me.

"And who's fault is that?" I snap back, the frustration getting to me. "If you hadn't cut off my tail, I'd probably be strong enough still to end this."

"I won't apologize, man. As tough as Majin Buu is, you're still a threat." Mike replies.

"I should kill you now so I win, and worry about Majin Buu later. He's technically still on my team." I reply, tracking Majin Buu's signature. "But I think I need you to end this threat."

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asks, glancing at me. "I can't hold **Ultra Instinct** for long now."

"No Senzu beans left? Well, answer me this...have you ever tried fusion? I ask, dropping to my base form.

"Are you nuts?" Mike yells, hopping in front of me to block me from a potential Majin Buu. "Fusion doesn't work for us! I've tried the dance and the Potara."

"Yeah, I know. I tried the dance as well...but let me ask this…" I start, glancing down. "Have you tried fusing with another **Gamer**?"

The look on his face made it clear that he had not.

* * *

"That's what I'm thinking, at least," I explain. "We can't fuse with others because they aren't real. They don't have a real mind to mix with ours, they don't have the **Gamer**. We do, so it should be compatible!"

"Billy, power back up! Majin Buu could attack at any moment, and he'll absorb you. Then he'll kill me, win this, and you'll be stuck within him for who knows how long! This game has never ended that way, and I don't think you want to find out what happens if it does."

"No," I reply. "You need to try this with me. It'll take just a moment. We both know the dance."

"Fine!" Mike replies, dropping to his base form and rotating to be next to me.

"Start now!" I reply, sensing Majin Buu coming up from below. "My Majin Buu has seen this ability before!"

"Fu!" We say, imagining ourselves as a flowing river of energy.

"Sion!" We say, the two rivers flowing ever closer, almost within reach.

"Ha!" We yell, the rivers coming into contact in two points, flowing together, combining their strength into a single river of greater power.

* * *

 **High Above**

The two remaining Grand Ministers act in concert, their motions a mirror image of one another, as they jump into the air, summoning Scepters from some unknown pocket dimension. Speaking as one, in the language of the gods, they create a barrier that encapsulates the two floating platforms just moments before the blinding white hot energy would have slammed into them. Whis brandishes his own Scepter, adding his own energy into the barrier so they could hope to hold it against the onslaught.

* * *

 **Below**

"Ah ah ah, Majin Buu." We said, holding his place with just an ounce of our new energy. "We're a little busy at the moment."

Fusion was everything I had once longed for. I could feel Mike as though he stood right next to me, behind me, in front of me. I could hear his thoughts, his feelings. I knew without thought what he wanted, needed, longed for. I knew that he knew the same of me. Our HUD was a little funky, filled with flashing symbols and random items we'd never seen before, but the most important part was easily discerned.

 **Fusion Time Remaining**

 **2:18.22**

It was rapidly going down, counting down the seconds till it ran out. We waved our hand, launching Majin Buu away as though he was a small hindrance to continue inspecting ourselves. We immediately decided to pull up our character sheet, to see what had changed. We could see that our base power levels were combined during the fusion, as were our perks, EM, and HP. As it was, with all the multiplication involved, we were several times stronger in our base form combined. Add in transformations, and it was clear this battle was over. However, one thing stood out to us as odd.

"We have no name...Mike and Billy?" We murmur, thinking as one. "Of course...we are not just Saiyans, we are Gamers. We are not just Mike, and Billy; but Kll and Sprout as well...I think Klout fits us best. The two strongest Saiyans in this Universe, combined."

With a push, our Aura turns pink and green. Our hair, shorter on top but longer on the bottom is a mix of pink and green hairs, showing that even within us, two gods exist. Where before Majin Buu was only slightly weaker than us, now we were multiple times stronger than he was. We could feel that even now we could go further, but it was just as obvious that we didn't need it. We dropped back to base form and ended up as a **Super Saiyan 2**. It wasn't the normal version, though. Where normally we'd have the spiky hair and bio-electricity only, we had put on quite a bit of muscle from Mike's **Legendary Super Saiyan** form. Majin Buu took this chance to try and attack,

We dodged his opening attack, and with a burst of speed laid into him about 20 times in a split second. His body was deformed from the damage he took in the singular moment, bent and stretched obscenely. A wave of our hand and he shattered, the pieces of his body dropping from the sky but recombining all the same. We dropped back to base form, agreeing that outclassing him by a bit wasn't good enough, and pushed back into our hybrid **Blue-Rose** form. We raised our right hand into the sky above us, pushed 30% of our power into a spiky ball of energy. We had no name for this attack but agreed that it didn't need one.

We let it go, backing up slightly so that it dropped straight down. It fell slowly, not quite drifting, but slowly enough to give us time for the rest of our plan. We flew directly up, passing through the barrier that the Grand Ministers and Whis were maintaining, and landed lightly on the platform.

"We would suggest we all leave." We advised, meeting everyone's eyes.

"W-whis?" The final Beerus asks, staring at us.

A second of silence passes, before Timeline 6's Whis is a flurry of motion. Pulling his Scepter back as the Grand Ministers do the same, several things happen at once. Whis's Scepter portal opens, sucking Beerus inside, before it inverts, sucking Whis within as well. The Scepter then fades away as though it never existed. Timeline 2's Whis opens his own portal, hopping in, a repeat performance. The two Grand Ministers are speaking to the Zeno's, but are rebuffed.

"We'll stay!" They announce cheerily. "We must remain to see if Majin Buu survives.

Nodding, the Grand Ministers slip away into breaks in the fabric of reality.

We reach out, grasping nothing between two fingers, pulling down, the fabric of reality tearing open in much the same way the Grand Ministers did. Slipping through, reality closes behind us.

* * *

Far below, the small ball of energy finally reaches the bottom of the dimension, bouncing lightly once, twice, thrice. On the third bounce, it expands rapidly before everything vanishes in a soundless flash of color.

* * *

 **Dimension 1**

We pop out into an open space, surrounded by stars. A few seconds later both Grand Ministers appear nearby, followed by the representatives of Timelines 2 and 6. A moment passes in silence before both Zeno's appear in a silent pop.

' _Lord Zeno's, is Majin Buu alive?_ ' We all hear in our minds.

' _The entirety of Dimension 0 is erased. The Majin Buu within has died._ ' They reply.

We mentally reach up, hitting the button to end the fusion immediately instead of waiting out the final minute. I'm pushed to the left, while Mike is pushed to the right. I spin in space, pushing back into my **Potential Unlocked - SSR** form, but immediately stop the attack. Where I was able to breathe just fine in the vacuum of space, Mike was choking.

' _He never took that perk, apparently._ ' I think, watching him struggle.

I raise my hand, preparing to end his life and end his suffering when two things happen in rapid succession. As I release the blast of energy, Mike stops choking, his body healing immediately. At the same moment his Aura, eyes, and hair turning shocking white, his body almost bending double to dodge the blast of energy. He moves to my side instantly, his fist reared back, so much faster than I can hope to respond.

'Just kidding.' he mouths, as his fist slams into my cheek, and everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes opened in total darkness, and I recognized my new location. A bright light began to shine in the distance, rushing towards me.

 **Life RPG: Beta**

 **Tutorial**

 **New Game++**

 **Options**

 **Credits**

I had lost, in the end. A surprise attack and an underhanded tactic to play on my compassion, and I had lost. I dropped to my knees, emotion filling me before I reached out and tapped on **New Game ++**.

"Thank you for participating in the Life RPG Beta Test! We've spent a long time bug fixing, and we believe another round or two will clear things up for the full release! As a thank you for helping out, we've given you 5000 bonus points to spend in the Game Store on fun perks and bonuses, and unlocked all of the modules for a New Game++! Thanks again, and remember...It's an RPG! A Life RPG!" I hear before the main menu fades away, replaced with a wall of text.

Name: Billy(Kll)

Age: 16

Status: Deceased

World: The Purple Menace

Skills: Hidden

Score:

Neutral Karma: +100

Age 10: +200

Battle School: +200

Cooler Defeated: +500

Turles Defeated: +300

Super Saiyan Unlocked: +100

Super Saiyan G2 Unlocked: +200

Super Saiyan G3 Unlocked: +300

Super Saiyan 2 Unlocked: +500

Super Saiyan 4 Unlocked: +1000

Divine Ki Unlocked: +200

Super Saiyan God Unlocked: +200

Super Saiyan Rose Unlocked: +500

On and on it went, listing all of my battles, all of my achievements. Even befriending Broly was worth points to this thing. All the way down the list to my defeat of the horribly named "Bruuly". I had long since forgotten, but my use of the **Gamer** perk cost me two-thirds of my points, as I had an advantage knowing it was a game. All the way at the end of the page was my final score.

Score: 122,480

Gamer Perk: -81,653

Final Score: 40,826

Personal Best: 40,826

As I finished reading it finally faded away, leaving me once again at the world selection screen. I couldn't describe what I currently felt, but I wasn't a fan. It was much like the melancholy I would feel at the end of a fantastic book, or the end of a video game series. An emptiness in my heart as I said goodbye to the life I'd lived for eleven years. I thought back to the friends I had made, and the lives I had changed. I thought back to the lives I had taken, and the mistakes I had made. With a jolt, I came to a realization.

"I can change things...I can fix my mistakes, I can make a difference!" I say, my words echoing around me. "Bara, Broly, fuck it, even Sanna. I can fix it all, and win this game next time."

Nodding to myself, I reached out, and selected "The Purple Menace!". With a swoosh, the world went black again, leaving me on the character creation screen. Another tap, and three quick letters, I was taking the first step into my new life.

"Name...Kll...Race...Saiyan." I whisper to myself as I enter my information.

I pop open the perk list and smile to myself.

"Looks like this time...my power will be Legendary."

* * *

A/N: TWITCH MEET UP INFO BELOW.

A/N: Well...there you go. Book 2 is complete, and so is Kll's journey. For now, at least. First, a look at his final character sheet! You'll notice pretty quickly why I stopped mentioning power levels. Mainly because power creep is a bitch, and the numbers get crazy no matter what you do.

Name: Kll

Title: **Super Saiyan God Gamer**

Race: Saiyan

Age: 16 years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 35

14,078,550/29,500,000 XP

15,421,450 XP till Level 36!

Stats:

S. 8 (+492) 500

P. 4 (+128) 132

E. 8 (+492) 500

C. 3 (+85) 88

I. 6 (+73) 79

A. 6 (+182) 188

L. 5 (+66) 71

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(500 x 500) x (35 x 20) =175,000,000HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

500 x 500 = 250,000

250,000 x 15.0 = 3,750,000

3,750,000 x 35 = 131,250,000

131,250,000 x 257.80 = 33,836,250,000/*

Base Energy: 250,000

Energy Regen: 3,750,000

Power Level: 131,250,000

Energy Modifier: 257.80

Final Power Level: 33,836,250,000/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Multiplier: 40,398,750,000 **/** *

Final power Level - Potential Unlocked: 68,347,110,234,375/*

Final power Level - Potential Unlocked SS: 136,694,220,468,750/*

Final power Level - Potential Unlocked SS2: 1,377,778,263,750,000/*

Final power Level - Potential Unlocked SSR: 77,086,996,955,595,700/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 2 Multiplier: 407,190,000,000/*

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan God - Imperfect: 186,196,654,218,750

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan God: 222,309,271,406,250

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan Rose: 257,658,177,656,250

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 4: 97,534,500,000,000

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 4 God: 57,311,330,168,531,300

Final Power Level with Super Saiyan 4 Rose: 84,650,174,262,281,300

* * *

You know, it's funny. It's been a year and a half since I posted chapters 1, 2, and 3 of Dragonball: RPG Rebirth. In that time I've moved four times, I've changed jobs, I've adopted two cats. Yet, somehow, this story and my fans have been a major part of my life. I've mentioned time, and time again that I write this story for you, and that's never changed. Every time I sat down to write another word, I was thinking of you. When you reviewed, when you PM'd me, when you took a chance to read a weird AU OC Gamer story, you inspired me to do my best.

Together, we did some pretty crazy things. Counting this chapter, we'll break 190,000 words. We're at 1357 reviews, 99% of which are positive. We're at 47 chapters, and will end with 48 when I post the epilogue. We have 2,148 favorites, 2466 followers. This story is in 30 communities, and this story has had a total of 594,442 views as of me writing this. There are 52,000 Dragonball fanfictions on this website, and my story is the most followed. It's beating Bringer of Death by almost 1000, Break through the limit by over 1000, Dragonball Legends, by almost 1400. Three of my all-time favorite Dragonball fanfictions, and because of you, I'm ranked higher. For Favorites, I am in third place, again ranked higher than the three previous stories by 500 or more. These stories are all years older than mine, and I expect in another year or two I may be ranked higher than they are. We shall see.

This is all thanks to you, your willingness to review, follow, and favorite. Your patience while I tried to make this story as enjoyable as possible.

We have one final chapter, the epilogue to post, and you can expect that later this month. We also have a twitch meet up planned for later this month as well. Currently, I have it set for March 30th, at 1pm EST(GMT-5). This is to make it possible for my European, and Asiatic fans to attend, as it will be evening time for them. If you'd like to attend, go ahead and follow my twitch channel! I have the same name there. We'll answer questions, talk about the story, and do whatever else comes to mind. Probably 30 minutes to an hour.

Since the Epilogue is technically the prologue to the next story, I'll leave you with this.

Kll is dead, and a new adventure awaits. He fought hard, but experience won the day. Will he learn from his mistakes? Until next time, this has been Klldarkness, and you just finished reading Dragonball: Super GT Rebirth.


	48. Epilogue

**Dragonball: ?**

 _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

 **Epilogue? Prologue? : A New Day, A New Life, A New Challenge...**

* * *

I like to think of myself as smart. I could obviously be tricked, but when I have all the information I need, I think I tend to do pretty well for myself. There were several points of failure in my last life that held me back, or slowed me down unnecessarily, that I had plans to fix at the get-go. The first point of order was my point spread. I'd put so much of my starting points into **Strength** and **Endurance** , even though it should be obvious now that I could increase them with hard work, and stronger gravity. I had ignored **Charisma** , and that stopped me from being trusted and followed for the first five or so years until Bara was willing to follow an idea of mine and my **Charisma** starting slowly moving up. With all that in mind, I divided up my stat points like so:

 **Stat Points Remaining: 0**

 **S. 1**

 **P. 5**

 **E. 1**

 **C. 10**

 **I. 15**

 **A. 4**

 **L. 4**

I knew I could increase **Strength, Endurance,** and **Agility** easily with training, **Perception** , and **Luck** I could use my points from leveling for, and of course, **Charisma,** and **Intelligence** would go up with use. My Power Level would start out low, but I wasn't terribly worried about it. If anything, being born with a low Power Level would help me survive being an "Anomaly". A few pushups in normal gravity would give me some points, so increasing it afterward wouldn't be a problem. So with that selection done, I moved on to the **Feats**. The list wasn't different, though two things did catch me off guard. **A Legendary Story** wasn't greyed out anymore and had a description attached to it. **Enhanced Zenkai** , however, was greyed out.

4\. **A Legendary Story** \- (New Game ++ Restricted) Live a life of adventure and amazement. Your story will be one of legends…

I was a bit confused as I remember assuming that it was related to the **Legendary Super Saiyan** perk I had already bought, but I guess I had no real way to know. I had a lot of perk points available to me, so I went ahead and bought a bunch of extra feats, and went to town choosing everything I thought I could make use of. In the end, I selected **Energy Suppression** , all three levels of **Energy Sensing** so I wouldn't need to deal with having a third eye and being ostracized for it, **A Legendary Story** cause why the fuck not? I finished it off with all three levels of **Oxygen? Who needs that!**.

I considered burning some more points to grab some others but decided to save some for later on. I had of course chosen **The Gamer** , and **Legendary Modifications** as my perks, plus extra feats. I decided to skip **How old am I** , and live out my first five years. Finishing off everything, and finalizing my selections, I'm met with a new screen I'd never seen before.

 **Due to Unlocking abilities and techniques through hard work during your last playthrough, some start as unlocked for New Game++!**

 **Abilities and Techniques Carrying Over** :

 **Instant Transmission**

 **Final Atonement**

 **Oozaru Control Lvl 1**

 _ **Super Saiyan Grade 2**_

 _ **Super Saiyan Grade 3**_

 _ **Super Saiyan 2**_

' _Nice!'_ I thought as I swiped through.

It made sense for **Instant Transmission** as I could relearn it instantly using energy sensing and my own energy control. It wouldn't be very useful until I raise my stats as it's a bit of an energy sink. The two grades of **Super Saiyan** and **Super Saiyan 2** made sense as well, as those used complex energy control to unlock. They were greyed out though, which made sense as I wouldn't have access to the normal **Super Saiyan** forms this time around. I would have needed to unlock **Super Saiyan** anyway, which until I can grab the **Gamer's Mind** feats at level 9, I wouldn't have been able to do anyway. I tab through a few more things, before I end up on the final page, my character sheet, which answered why I couldn't choose **Enhanced Zenkai**.

Name: Kll

Title: **The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Race: Saiyan Anomaly

Age: 0 Years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 1

0/2000 XP

2000 XP till Level 2!

Stats:

 **S. 1**

 **P. 5**

 **E. 1**

 **C. 10**

 **I. 15**

 **A. 4**

 **L. 4**

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(1 x 1) x (1 x 20) =20HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

1 x 1 = 1

1 x 50 = 50

50 x 1 = 50

50 x 4 = 200

Base Energy: 1

Energy Regen: 50

Power Level: 50

Energy Modifier: 4

Final Power Level: 200

Feats: **Energy Suppression** , **Energy Sense Lvl 3** , **Oxygen? Who needs that! Lvl 3** , **A Legendary Story**

Remaining feats: 2

Perks: **The Gamer** , **Bonus Feats(x5)**

Special Abilities:

 **Legendary Zenkai** \- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 1 to your Energy Modifier. You begin play with 4.0 Energy Modifier

 **Legendary Power** \- Using the **Legendary Super Saiyan** form increases Energy Modifierover time.

 **Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every battle against someone that could kill you, that you win, increases your Battles by 1.

 **Legendary Super Saiyan** : Your potential is unlimited. Energy Modifier cap removed.

It would seem that the **Legendary Modifications** name made sense, as it modified several things overall. The Zankai and Power changes were nice, plus I started with a title. A few more clicks and everything faded to black…

* * *

Being born wasn't pleasant, and we shall leave it at that. Being a newborn wasn't pleasant either, as it seemed that consciousness wasn't constant. There were times where I was aware, and others were I simply drifted off into daydreams. I dreamt often of my last life, of Bara, and of Broly. Of the threat that was Beerus, of Turles and his wishes, of Frieza and Cooler. I wouldn't be fully aware for many days, but I could sense many things happening around me. I used this time to unlock **Observe** , and even level it twice, as Saiyans came and left, as I floated in my pod.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta** \- **Newborn Pods - Age 767**

My eyes snapped open as I glanced around, the liquid in my pod slowly draining out. My mind was clearer than it had been in months it seemed. I could sense two Power Levels around me, one nearly 650k, the other in the low 100s. The glass slid upwards, and two hands grabbed me out. I managed to focus in the darkness, and use **Observe** , trying to discern who was here.

 **Name** : Potatra

 **Race** : Saiyan

 **Age** : 34 years

 **Status** : Alive

 **HP** : 44,000

 **Lvl** : ?

 _Your mother! Treat her nicely, or people will think badly of you. One of Vegeta's mates after the death of the Queen, she's considered one of the strongest female Saiyans in the empire._

I almost flinched back but was immediately worried. I turned my head as best I could as a newborn and managed to **Observe** the other figure standing in the dark.

 **Name** : Vegeta

 **Title** : King of all Saiyans

 **Age** : 35

 **Status** : Alive

 **HP** : 74,000

 **Lvl** : ?

 _Your father, the King of all Saiyans. Treating him badly would generally be frowned upon, but he tends to be a massive dick._

' _What the fuck?!_ ' I think, my mind in turmoil. They start talking, so I concentrate to catch it all.

"Pot, you need to take him and go. Right now, as soon as you can. Take a pod, and go as far away as you can." Vegeta whispers in the dark.

"Vegeta, please...the blood test must be wrong! He's barely got a Power Level of 200. He can't be one of those monsters." Potatra whispers back, clutching me to her chest.

"200, yes. Yet he's as frail and sickly as one of the diseased in the slums. If he was healthy, I have no doubt that he would be just as strong as all the others. I'm sorry...I am. But he _can not_ remain within the empire. I just executed that traitor who was trying to make an anomaly a few days ago, and the empire is already upset about that. Would you have me branded a hypocrite to our people? To protect a known mutation only because it's my own flesh and blood?" Vegeta asks.

"I...No Vegeta, you know that. But what if it's wrong? What if he isn't?" She asks.

"The blood test was done twice...He has the genes within him. It will eventually get out, and I'll have no choice but to have him killed. For all our sakes, go Pot, please." Vegeta replies, motioning her to follow behind him.

She doesn't reply as they move slowly through the hospital, eventually ending up at one of the many launch bays in the city. There is only one lone power level here, off in a small booth. They make their way to one of the pods, my mothers hand against the side causing it to open up. She carefully sits down and begins entering information into the computer. As she prepares to take off, Vegeta stops her.

"I...I'd like to hold him once before you leave," Vegeta whispers, reaching out.

"Oh, Vegeta…." She replies, before leaning forward and handing me over.

He holds me at arm's length for a moment, studying me as intently as I study him. A moment passes before he brings me closer, hugging me lightly.

"You could one day be the strongest of us all, Kll...The Royal bloodline continues inside of you…" He whispers, before releasing me and handing me back to my mother. "You can never return Pot, I'm sorry. The Empire will have to brand you as a traitor."

"Goodbye Vegeta…" She whispers as she nods, hiting the launch button, the pod closing up. The simulated gravity within holds us perfectly still as it launches into the sky. I was mentally exhausted already from everything that had changed. I could feel sleep taking me before we had even left the atmosphere.

 **Title Unlocked!**

 **Prince of All Saiyans**

* * *

 **Unknown Planet - 10 Years Later**

There is a flash of light and a crack like shattering glass as a tall Frost Demon appears. Behind him, a brightly colored break in reality closes, a tunnel filled with code and colors. His eyes slowly track from left to right as he gets his bearings. He swipes across something only he can see with his right hand, before tapping a few hidden buttons. His muscles increase slightly, as his already massive Power Level jumps even higher.

"That should do for now. This timeline is filled with weaklings." He says, before disappearing with a slight pop.

* * *

 **Unknown Time - Unknown Place**

A stooped figure is alerted that something is wrong first by the loud screeches of a bird, which draws him out of bed quite early in the morning. He walks carefully down several long hallways before he comes to a large ornate door, which he easily pushes open.

"Oh my…" He says, staring at what he can only call catastrophe.

Around this room is drawer after drawer, after drawer, each filled with scroll after scroll, after scroll. Each was unique and extremely important. At this moment, all around the circular room, black purple light was shining from several drawers, another one showing the same light every few minutes. Turning around, he takes off running down the hallway, his age less of a hindrance than first impressions would imply. He quickly reaches a small ornate door, slamming it open the moment he reaches it.

"Chronoa!" He yells as he bursts in.

"Pervert!" She screams, trying to cover herself with her sheets.

"Shut it, girl, we've got an emergency!" Elder Kai yells back. "One of the timelines is under attack!"

"W-what?!" She yells back, jumping out of bed.

"Get the Time Patrollers, Chronoa. We don't have much time." Elder Kai replies, before rushing back out the door.

Chronoa stands there in stunned silence for a moment before she finally starts to move.

"TRUNKS!"

* * *

I made a Discord! discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh

Please join for updated information on the Twitch Meetup, and to receive an alert for new stories and chapters, and to receive an alert when the planned twitch meet up starts!

* * *

A/N: Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and this was the Prologue to Book 3, Dragonball! RPG X(enoverse).

So, it's actually called Dragonball: RPG X, but now you know that the X is for Xenoverse. As you can tell, this is the Epilogue and the Prologue. I'm posting it here so you guys know that I have a plan for the next book, and to drum up some hype for it. For those that are not aware, I do not plan to start it immediately. I'd like to make some progress, maybe even complete "Pokemon: Nuzlocke" first. With this chapter, I am marking Dragonball: RPG Rebirth as complete. I will, however, post a small update here when I start the next book, so I'd suggest following or favoriting so you get the update! You can also follow or favorite my profile, and it should work the same way.

Thank you all again for everything! My readers are the best readers, and I love you all. If you're reading this after 03.30.2019, then you've missed the twitch meet up! Feel free to find my channel by my name, and watch the recording.


	49. It's Time

It's time! Check my profile for the new story!


End file.
